


The Blacks & the Greens Part 1 - The Realm's Delight

by SweetestPopcorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, House Targaryen, Pre - A Dance With Dragons, Story: The Princess and the Queen, Story: The Rogue Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 324,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/pseuds/SweetestPopcorn
Summary: AU"Give the girl to me to wife" - prince Daemon told his brother - "Who else would take her now?"And so, the rogue prince gets his wish and is given the Realm's Delight to marry. And thus begins the dynasty of prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra...leaving the greens speechless at King Viserys's decision, and in fear of Lord Flea Bottom and what is to come.Part 1- The Realm's DelightPart 2- The Third and the SecondBased on the characters and events created by GRRM.





	1. Rhaenyra I (revised)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! This is my first time in here. I was very inspired to write something when I was reading the book Fire and Blood. I just love Targaryen history, especially the dance of dragons.
> 
> Although I personally love the books and in truth would not change a thing, I like the idea of re-writing stories whilst changing some events, so I am going to write about two of my favorite characters Daemon and Rhaenyra.
> 
> The story will mostly focus on their relationship and of course on the blacks vs. greens affair, and of how i think things would turn out if they had been allowed to marry by king Viserys. I will be changing things so bear it in mind. If you love this power couple I hope I am able to do them justice! If not, move along dear.
> 
> PS: this will have the sort of things that the Universe of Ice and Fire has, sex, underage things, bad words, incest etc etc, but If you read or watch the TV show you should already know what to expect :/ 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT UPDATE 23/06/2019
> 
> After all the work I have been doing on The Rogue Prince I was inspired and decided to update some of the first chapters :) Reading them back after some time I just don't like them as much as other chapters, they are too short and I want to give more character development.
> 
> Also! Look at the edit that SweetPoisonousLove did!!!!! Gods I love you so much <3 your edits give me life and give more life to the story.

111 AC King's Landing  
Rhaenyra

That day starts as any other.

The sun is long in the skies when her maids enter her rooms to wake her. The curtains of her bed are drawn, and she opens her eyes as the light hits her face.

-Your grace. As you commanded, we are here to wake you, if it pleases you of course.

Rhaenyra threw the covers off herself and stretched her arms above her head. She looked lazily at the women around her.

-Yes, I believe it is time then.

She goes over to the basin and washes her face with some fresh water lightly perfumed with rose petals. Afterwards she cleans herself with a linen towel and observed her reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at her is a beautiful girl four and ten, soon to have her fifteenth nameday. Her skin is smooth and pale, and her face is as close to perfect as a face could be. She has big purple eyes, a thin and straight nose and a small mouth with plump lips. Often, she thinks that perhaps they are the only thing less perfect about herself. Her mouth has a certain petulance to it, and she appears to be constantly pouting unless she is smiling. Her crowning glory, however, is her long silver-gold hair, that falls in waves to her waist. Though most days she wears it in braids, that particular day however she chose to wear it loose.

-Would you like to change into your dress for the tourney princess? - they ask her.

-Not yet. - Rhaenyra replied. - First, I wish to go to the Dragonpit. You can bring me my purple dress for now and I will change into the gown for the tourney later.

She left her rooms making her way out of the Keep. In the courtyard, she saw her sworn shield Ser Criston Cole, dark and handsome, practicing with his morning star next to his fellow brothers of the Kings Guard. The only one who would not be competing in the tourney was the old Lord Commander Ser Harrold Westerling.

The tournament had been organized to celebrate her father’s wedding anniversary with queen Alicent Hightower. Rhaenyra had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the mere thought of the woman. She had been barely incapable of hiding her displeasure though, when her father told her that he would be organizing the big event for his wedding anniversary with the woman.

“Just another event for her to go around parading like a peacock expecting anyone around her to bow and praise her.” The princess thought to herself.

As he caught sight of her, Ser Criston immediately stopped practicing and went over to her to greet her. He bowed and kissed her hand making her smile.

-Good morning my princess.

-And a pleasant morning to you too my white knight. - she playfully told him.

The other knights also stopped their practices and greeted her.

-No need to stop for my account good Sers, please continue at will.

They did, though with far less concentration and enthusiasm. The sight of the princess was enough for any man to lose himself in his tracks.

-I am surprised to see you in such a simple dress this morrow. - Ser Criston told her with a smile.

The knight had long been familiar to the princess’s vanity and her dress was to simple a gown for such an event.

-Oh, this is not the dress for the tourney. - she replied with a giggle- I wouldn’t be caught dead with it in such an occasion! I just wanted something simple to use to go down the Dragonpit.

Ser Criston raised an eyebrow.

-You are going for a flight today? The matches will start in a few hours.

-Don’t worry Ser Criston, I am not riding Syrax this morning. I simply wish to go and see her for a while. She has been awfully neglected for the past days and I want to make it better for her. I promise I will be back in time for the matches, besides- she lowered her voice- I want to watch you win. You know how I long to be crowned “Queen of Love and Beauty”.

The knight chuckled.

-There is not a maid more worthy of the title my princess. I shall do everything I can to give it to you.

“Courtesies. He gives me nothing else but empty words.”

-I wish I could accompany you to the Pit yet I must get ready soon, so I fear I cannot.

She waved him off.

-Don’t worry Ser Criston, I am familiar with the way. Plus, you are not Syrax’s favourite person.

Saying that was an understatement if there had ever been one. Syrax hated her sworn shield and she would not let him anywhere near her. She would often shriek at him if he came a bit to close for her comfort. Rhaenyra thought that it was because Criston looked so uncomfortable around her yellow-she dragon. Nonetheless no one could know for certain, for who could presume to know the heart of a dragon?

Rhaenyra bid him her goodbyes, and left, still feeling the eyes of every men present glued to her back.

The Dragonpit was a huge structure built at the top of Rhaenys’s Hill. It had been built by her late great-grandfather King Jaehaerys and it had been housing the Targaryen dragons for many decades.

At the time of the Old King, it housed his dragon Vermithor, the Good Queen’s mount, Silverwing, Balerion the Black Dread, unclaimed until her father Viserys took him for his mount, Vhagar, claimed by her grandfather prince Baelon, Meeleys, the Red Queen, who was her grandmother’s she-dragon and Caraxes, at the time owned by the prince of Dragonsonte Aemon.

The years had come and went though, and there had been many changes in the Dragonpit. Vermithor and Silverwing were still there, though now they had no riders. Balerion was not, however. A few days after her father had become his rider the Black Dread had passed away from old age. Vhagar and Meeleys no longer resided in there as well. After princess Alyssa and prince Baelon had died, they had been claimed by princess Rhaenys and Lady Laena Velaryon, so the two she-dragons now lived at Driftmark free from chains. And then there was Caraxes who had become her uncle prince Daemon’s ride as a result of prince Aemon’s death.

After her uncle and her father feuded however, Caraxes had left as well, taking prince Daemon with him, and they had not been seen at King’s Landing for almost seven years.

Besides Vermithor and Silverwing, the Pit now housed her own she-dragon Syrax, Dreamfyre, the former mount of princess Rhaena, one of King Maegor’s Black Brides, and her brother Aegon’s Sunfyre, still too young to carry anyone.

As Rhaenyra entered the Dragonpit, immediately she heard Syrax shriek.

-Hello my little lady. And how are you today?

Syrax shrieked again and leaned into Rhaenyra as the princess pet her. Some smoke escaped her nostrils and she looked to her flank and then back to her rider.

-Not today I am afraid Syrax, it’s father’s anniversary and we are having a tourney. I am expected to be there.

The yellow dragon gave another shriek, this one less friendly.

-Tomorrow, I promise.

She petted her again admiring her shiny yellow scales. The heat seeping through them was quite pleasant so her hand lingered there for a while.

Then and without warning, Syrax turned her head towards the dome of the Dragonpit. She sniffed the air for a moment and then gave a loud shriek.

-What is it?

Her dragon ignored her and continued to stare at the dome as if she was waiting for something or someone.

Rhaenyra followed her gaze but there was nothing there. Nevertheless, Syrax’s yellow eyes didn’t move an inch and she stood still as if waiting for a response.

-It’s time for me to go Syrax, I must get ready for the tourney.

As the princess left, her dragon remained where she was, her eyes still glued to the ceiling, for sometimes the heart of a dragon knows things that other hearts do not, and that day Syrax felt the return of an old friend.

 

Dressed in dramatic black and red, the same colours displayed on her house’s sigil, and with a bored look on her beautiful face, stands the Realm’s Delight. Her silver locks are loose, and fall down her elegant back, swinging whenever the wind passes through them and spreading a sweet scent of roses, strawberry cakes, burned sugar, and a pinch of ash (the later emerges as a consequence of her visit to her dragon Syrax in the Dragonpit). The black of her gown only enhances her beauty, making her white skin look almost ethereal and her deep purple eyes, shine like two diamonds. Today, no man passes her without stopping and gazing, almost uncomfortably, at her Targaryen eyes, that seem to pierce through people like a sword, stealing their breath away, and looking deep into their souls.

But her eyes follow no one at the moment, in truth, the princess stares blankly ahead, trying to avoid having to look at her stepmother, who is dressed in a ridiculous green gown.

Midday has long passed and so far, the tourney had been a disappointment. Her chances of becoming Queen of Love and Beauty were thrown out of the door when Ser Criston was defeated. Her stepmother had given her a vile look when her knight fell, probably feeling avenged to see the man that had in the previous day defeated her champions falling at last.

She had done the best to hide her displeasure at Ser Criston but she could not. And when he re-joined them and stood by her side, she refused to even look at him.

Rhaenyra could already feel the mocking remarks she would have to endure from Alicent during the feast. So, she had been spending the last hours trying to ignore everyone around her.

She smiled at last when a young squire tripped and almost fell face down while gawking at her.

The princess brings her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her chuckle.

Even before she hears her voice, she knows that the old hen next to her father is about to speak. Her dark hair moves forward into her line of vision and she feels a shift in the air.

-Look here my lord, it appears something amused our dear princess – Queen Alicent says trying to catch her husband’s attention.

King Viserys, the first of his name, turns his attention off the men currently fighting in the tourney, and instead brings his gaze to his older (and favourite) daughter. The king smiles at her admiring her ever growing beauty and she smiles back. He is left satisfied that after almost a month of constant sulking Rhaenyra finally graces the court with a smile. Although some might take him for an idiot, Viserys is no fool and he knows full well how the relationship between his daughter and wife as soured over the years. He slides is hand over Rhaenyra’s hand giving her a squeeze.

Rhaenyra looks into her father’s eyes, ignoring her stepmother on the other side of him, and although every ounce of her being wants to pout at him she maintains her smile remembering the fond times and memories she spent with him before her… the gold-digger, the bitch in green, the Hightower hag.

Before long Queen Alicent tries to bring the King’s attention back to her.

-My lord, the princess steals the attention of all the men here! Although I would have chosen another gown for the occasion. Black is a colour best suited for widows princess. - she said turning directly to Rhaenyra- I think our daughter would have looked far better in a lighter tone. Perhaps pink, or even a lavender coloured dress. Don’t you agree Viserys?

-I think my beautiful girl would look good in any colour.

Rhaenyra supressed the urge to get up and slap the smile away from the thin face of her damned stepmother but still threw her the vilest of looks. Alicent, nonetheless, remained unaffected and continued to smile, being bold enough to further continue to tease the already enraged dragon by calling Ser Criston.

-Don’t you think Ser that our princess would look far better in a lighter tone?

-I think that there is not a colour that would not favour the beauty of our princess.

At his words Rhaenyra felt her cheeks growing hot although she knew her skin was too fair for an obvious blush to appear.

-You are too galante ser.- she said though her eyes never met his.

-If only he was as good with the sword as he is flirting with her. - she heard one of Alicent’s ladies whisper in the queen’s ears.

They laughed together and Rhaenyra felt her cheeks burn even harder.

As the hours continued to pass, the princess was growing ever tired of the matches and the tourney, especially considering what the reason for said tourney was. She slouched on her chair and started to play with the many rings that adorned her slim and elegant fingers, a tick she had recently acquired. Next to her, her father was as cheerful as always clapping and laughing loudly. On his right, the woman was looking like a skinny cabbage and was smiling satisfied.

Oft times, the princess would dream of being crowned queen and getting rid of her for good. In some dreams she ordered Alicent to be humiliated and dragged through the streets, stripped of her fine clothes and jewelleries, with her nameday clothes and with her tits hanging down, dry and spent after having her three piglets with people throwing things at her. The image always made her smile.

Abruptly she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the distant flap of wings, so like the noise her Syrax made, and a loud shriek.

Every eye turned towards the skies as the red of a great dragon swirled on the skies casted a shadow over them all. She would recognize those red scales anywhere… that was her uncle’s dragon Caraxes, returning to the skies of Kings Landing after seven long years.

Her heart pounded within her chest, and she quickly got up anxiously awaiting. Like her, both the king and queen also stood, and soon all of the presents did the same, awing and gawking at the wonder that was Caraxes.

“It’s my uncle…” Rhaenyra thought to herself.

Her hands begun to tremble as did her legs and she thought she might fall on her chair again. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mouth was dry. Images of her galante and dashing uncle ran through her mind and she closed her eyes for a moment trying to steady herself.

“Daemon…”

She almost was scared to think the name let alone say it aloud.

Rhaenyra took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, letting them follow the Blood Wyrm as he descended into the grounds.

As Caraxes landed, he lowered his head to allow his rider to get off of him. And there, in the middle of the improvised arena, was the rogue prince himself, Daemon Targaryen, returned to the capital.

The prince wore a silver armour, adorned with the three-headed dragon that was the symbol to their House. Clasped on his back, was a gold cloak, similar to those worn by the men who served the City Watch. After all, it had been prince Daemon who had gifted them those cloaks so they could wear them with pride.

Atop of his shoulder-length silver hair was a crown that glistened.

Her uncle then kneeled and addressed her father King Viserys.

-My brother. My king – prince Daemon slowly removed his crown as he spoke-I bring to you a gift. The Crown of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea, won by me from a kingdom forged with fire and blood. I give it now as a token of my loyalty to you, as my king and my brother, and to our great House. House Targaryen.

Rhaenyra looked over to her father and saw his face turn very serious.

Accompanied only by the members of the Kings Guard, Viserys left his seat and made his way towards the centre of the fighting arena were his brother and Caraxes had landed.

The princess wanted to follow him as well, but the silence that lingered in the air advised her otherwise. Although she was a small girl at the time, she had heard the rumours at court about why her father and uncle had quarrelled. Viserys had been so mad at the time he did not even allow mentions of prince Daemon to anyone, not even her, and when she had dared ask why her uncle was gone, her father had ordered her silent. It had been the only time during her life when she had feared him.

With the years, his animosity towards her uncle had settled a bit. She remembered how he had reacted when news of his wars on the Stepstones had been brought to court.

Viserys had laughed and said:

-Let Daemon play at war. It keeps him out of trouble.

Still there had been a darkness in her father’s eyes she had not seen before, and she had not dared ask anything more about her uncle to anyone.

As her father stood before her uncle, all the voices died.

-That crown is yours dear brother, not mine. Or was it not your valour that won it in the first place? Rise and let me hug you and welcome you back to King’s Landing.

Her uncle and father embraced each other, and kissed on the cheek and when they separated, her father placed the crown at top of her uncle’s head once more giving him a warm smile.

People cheered as the sons of prince Baelon reconciled once more, though no one cheered louder than her. She quickly left her place and ran towards the arena where her father and uncle were still exchanging some words with each other, cheers and claps still echoing around them.

When she finally reached them, she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. She smoothed her skirts and gathering all the nerve she could, she finally called him:

-Uncle Daemon!

Her uncle was just as she remembered and more.

His young face had not aged a day though his skin had acquired a slight tan, making hers much paler in comparison. His face was very much like hers with fine and delicate valyrian features, although her mouth was smaller and always gave her a pout, whilst he had bigger and fuller lips that opened to reveal perfect white teeth. His eyes, like hers, were big and framed by dark eyelashes but his were more of a soft lilac tone, not as purple as hers, but still a deep and haunting colour. His hair fell to his shoulders, more silver and straighter than hers, who had more than a trace of gold to it.

With shiny armour, gold cloak and crown he looked like an old valyrian god reborn, making Rhaenyra grow weak in the knees and smile stupidly as a maiden in love.

As her eyes scanned over him, his were also glued to her, moving from her face to her toes and back again.

He looked mesmerized and a bit shocked.

-Is it you Rhaenyra? – he asked her in disbelief – My little niece?

She smiled at him and lowered her eyes.

King Viserys laughed loudly.

-Who else could it be dear brother? Although my sweet princess is no longer so little. She will soon turn five and ten, almost a woman!

Daemon gave his brother a smirk before his eyes met Rhaenyra’s. Lilac and Purple.

Rhaenyra approached prince Daemon and smiled again, fighting the urge to jump into his arms as she did when she was a child. Her uncle, however, did not have the same concerns as her and giving two long steps he embraced her tightly bringing her into his arms and burying his face in her hair.

She felt his nose slightly caress her neck and she gasped.

-How I missed you my pet… - he whispered seductively in her ear while she felt his hands roaming through her back. - My little dragon…

-I missed you too…-she said returning his embrace.

Although his armour was cold, she could feel the heat coming from his body, and she in turn felt as if she was burning as his hands continued to caress her back and her arms. He took her hands into his and kissed them.

When they looked into each other’s eyes again, she noted that his eyes were darker, and he was looking at her in a way he had never looked before.

There was so much she wanted to tell him, wanted to ask him. There had been so many lost moments and so many times when she had missed him dearly. But there was one thing that she wanted to request of him above all others.

-Please promise me that you will stay awhile! - she pleaded. - Words cannot convey how much I have missed you uncle.

She felt him squeeze her hands harder into his own, and with his eyes still on hers he gave her a smirk.

-What if I told you I don’t plan to leave at all?

Suddenly, he let go of her hands and pulled her to him again. He kissed one of her cheeks and as he kissed the other, his lips trailed much lower and she felt him brush the side of her lips kissing her almost on the mouth.

When they parted, she slowly opened her eyes and he winked at her.

Their reunion was interrupted by the arrival of queen Alicent and her many ladies. She too looked beyond surprised to see Daemon. He greeted her with a cold tone, kissing her hand lightly. The queen’s face was paler than a sheet and she quickly returned to Viserys’s side.

-My heart rejoices, for our family is reunited once more! - her father declared with a smile from ear to ear.

King Viserys also declared that the matches would end sooner in honour of prince Daemon’s return.

-We shall head to our wonderful feast instead. And tonight, my brother prince Daemon is my guest of honour.

Everyone cheered and clapped and soon the lords and ladies started to make their way towards the banquet that was to be held in the Great Hall.

Rhaenyra looked from side to side to see where Ser Criston was, for he always escorted her to feasts. But that day, her uncle had other plans.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to himself once more.

-I will have to change before the feast my princess, but I would be delighted to first accompany you there.

As prince Daemon smiled to her, every thought of poor Ser Criston was gone from her head.  
-I owe you an apology my princess but when I first laid eyes on you I could barely believe what they reported back! When did you became so beautiful?

Rhaenyra felt her cheeks burn again at his remark.

Her uncle placed her arm into his.

-You know, I have spent years traveling all over the world, and I have met countless girls and women. But none as striking as you! – he declared.

She chuckled in response, too nervous to speak.

-Girls and women uncle? Why the distinction? – she asked amused- If it is age, then I am a woman now, almost five and ten and flowered. I am no longer the little girl you once knew.

His eyes met hers.

-You will find Rhaenyra that in many ways you are still the little girl I once played with. And for me, you will always be my little dragon, no matter how old you grow.

-And pray tell big bad dragon- she said using the pet name he used to refer himself to- when will I become a woman?

It was an innocent question to which he gave a wicked smile.

-Maybe later I will tell you…

Confusion grew in her face, however her uncle quickly changed the subject giving her hints about the gifts he had brought for her, making her smile in joy.

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, he pulled a chair for her. Not the one next to her father, where she usually sat, but the one next to it. She gave no protest and he excused himself briefly to go and change.

He returned dressed in supple dark leather pants and boots and an elegant tunic of a dark-red colour, with his gold cloak still around his broad shoulders. She thought that he was the most magnificent man she had ever seen in her life, and yet he was not a mere man. In his veins ran the blood of Old Valyria, and with every touch and word from her uncle, she was beginning to believe that in her veins was not the blood of the dragon but actual dragon fire.

Daemon’s presence was a true blessing and Rhaenyra smiled until her face hurt. Her uncle entertained her through the feast, joking with her, telling tales of his adventures and sharing the food on his plate with her. When the last course was finally taken, he pulled her into his arms and took her for a dance.

-Do you remember when you were a child Rhaenyra, and we danced together? - he playfully asked. - You were so little that most times I was holding you in my arms as we moved through the dancefloor.

She giggled and looked up at him.

-Yes, I do. Though I am still shorter than you.

It was true. As much as she had grown in seven years, she barely reached his shoulder.

-That’s because the little dragon will always be smaller than the big bad dragon. - he replied.

The only thing better than being back in her uncle’s strong arms was seeing the sullen look that had flowered in her stepmother’s face. Her uncle appeared to be taking great delight in it as well and he begun teasing her relentlessly, though only for Rhaenyra’s ears.

-Her little cubs must keep her occupied – he remarked – Do you see the dark shadows in her eyes my niece? And that dress colour only makes her look more spent! A most unfortunate colour, don’t you think?

-Wait until you meet her offspring! Aegon is a joke of a name to give that little piglet of hers! And her daughter is even fatter! Apart from her hair and eyes Helaena does not even look like a true Targaryen! Then you have darling Aemond that looks like a pale lobster. I think I would swing myself of the tallest tower of the Red Keep if I had mothered those three animals!

Daemon laughed.

-Although I have not seen the piglets myself, any princess born from the Hightower hen would not even be comparable to you my princess. Look at her, dark bangs under her eyes, skinny and dry as a stick, plain dark hair, yellowish skin. I bet when she takes of her dress her proud tits fall to her belly!

-You do seem rather knowledgeable about what goes on beneath her dress – Rhaenyra replied giggling.

-I almost always can tell what goes on beneath a dress my princess – he replied with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

By the end of the night she was so tired that she could barely keep her feet within her sandals. When she told him, he immediately suggested that they could take a little walk through the gardens.

It was a warm summer night outside and the gardens were in full bloom. The sweet scent of the flowers lingered in the air and the sky was clear.

Rhaenyra noted that Daemon’s eyes never left her. She kept checking her reflection to see if she was less than composed. She found nothing and started to become more and more confused as to the motives behind his piercing and constant gaze upon her.

When she was younger, they would often spend long hours alone, and there had even been some occasion when they had slept in the same bed. But now was different. She was no longer a little girl. She was now a woman almost five and ten and of marriage age. Almost a year passed she had flowered, and her chest had long stopped being flat. It dawned on her mind that perhaps he had come to notice that she was not so small as well.

Every eye had been on them during dinner, and every gaze had followed them as they left for a private walk in the gardens. Inside the Halls, people whispered of nothing else besides how close uncle and niece looked.

-I noted how the queen looked envious at you my princess, but who can blame her? After all, how could a slim dark candle presume to shine next to the sun?

-You flatter me so uncle. – she said with false modesty.

Rhaenyra knew how beautiful she was. Only a fool would think the queen could compare herself to the Realm’s Delight.

-I am only paying you your due… Though it appears that your own sweet mama- he said the last word teasingly- is not the only one who’s mood was sour tonight. Your knight Ser Criston was sulking all the way through dinner. He seems most displeased at my arrival.

-Ser Criston? Poor soul, he is a faithful servant, usually he does well on tourneys under my favour. He has been beating my sweet mama’s men one after the other which pleases me greatly. Just yesterday he knocked over her dear brother and two of her cousins – Rhaenyra said with a satisfied look on her face.

Daemon rubbed his chin contemplating her.

-And yet my beloved, today he was unhorsed…

Rhaenyra’s smile vanished and she became angry remembering Ser Criston’s defeat.

-You seem distressed my princess. I wonder if he means more to you than a simple sword.

\- WHAT?!-she yelled.

In her fury she pulled her uncle to a more secluded place so they could have some privacy.

-Who told you that filthy lie? – she demanded feeling her cheeks burn.

She could not explain why but having her uncle asking her if she was interested in another man was beyond uncomfortable. In a way it made her feel as if she was betraying him.

Daemon smiled, quite pleased with himself.

-One hears things my princess… conversations you see… I heard much on my days away from King’s Landing. I heard tales of my brother and the fools at court. Many tales of your ever-growing beauty…- he closed the space between them and caressed her face gently. - Which they proved to be most true. The Realm’s Delight indeed…- he added as his fingers brushed over her mouth.

She instinctively leaned into his touch.

-Alas, I also heard tales of your stepmother saying that Ser Criston protects you, and then asking who protects you from Ser Criston.

She moved a little away from him.

-Why would I need protection from my own sworn shield?

Daemon stared at her.

-You know very well why.

His hand dropped to her wait and he pulled her to himself again. With his other hand he played with a curl of her hair.

Rhaenyra’s face frowned in confusion.

-No, I do not. What are you going on about?

He studied her for a moment.

-You are joking right?

-Joking about what uncle? – she demanded – Do you think he wants to betray me? Do you? – she looked rather scared now – I trust him, but have you heard something? I know you have friends in all places, has he switched his allegiance to my stepmother? I always believed him to have a deep affection for me… he knows me since I was a child, but of course that SHE is not to be trusted.

-Not that I have heard of no. But I don’t think it was that type of harm the Hightower hen was talking about. If you know what I mean…

Rhaenyra just stared at him confused.

-No… not really uncle.

Daemon smirked.

-Mmmm… than maybe it is possible that he still sees you as the girl you were and not the woman you became… Then again – whispered the prince into her ear – You’re not a real woman yet…

His face leaned closer to hers, so close in fact she thought he was going to kiss her face. Daemon moved a few curls away from her face, placing it behind her ear.

-I really missed you Rhaenyra… more than words can say…

-And I you…- she replied feeling his hands pulling her face closer to his.

She was closing her eyes when suddenly she felt something heavy tugging into her leg and looking up her skirts.

-Mushroom! – she screamed angrily.

The little man started sniggering and let go of her at once clapping his hands happily.

-If I have catch you spying on me again and looking up my skirts you will be Syrax’s next meal! Got it?!

-Apologies princess, apologies. But I am drawn to you as a bee to a flower, AS A BEE TO A FLOWER – he yelled happily whilst running away merrily.

-Gods, I hate that little creature! He is always snooping and spying on me, and one time even tried to dive in my tub while I was taking a bath and then ran away screaming!

Daemon laughed.

-I always found him terribly funny, though he does have a big mouth. – Daemon said with a dark look on his face. - He enjoys making up stories quite a lot.

His hands let go of Rhaenyra.

-You know my pet, you do strike me as a very innocent girl for someone who grew up at the capital.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Innocent? Me? In what way? – she asked amused.

-Maybe we will talk later on these matters… Alone… just you and me like old times. Now I have returned I am yours and only yours my beauty… - he kissed the top of head, taking in her sweet scent and touching her face gently, tracing its delicate patterns.

Rhaenyra shivered and looked up at him feeling herself growing warmer and warmer.

-It’s late uncle.

-And? - he asked as his hands caressed her naked shoulders and her collarbone.

-Maybe I should rest for now. I don’t remember the last time I was up this late… and we have danced for hours…

His hands grabbed hers and he brought them to his lips kissing them.

-Certainty my beauty I shall escort you to your bedchambers if you wish.

She nodded her head and he took her arm into his own.

Later that night lying on her soft and warm feather bed Rhaenyra had no thoughts left towards her stepmother, because they had been replaced by thoughts of her gallant uncle.

The princess was staring at her ceiling whilst thoughts of Daemon flooded her mind.

“How did I ever thought Ser Christon to be handsome? Next to my uncle he is nothing… and the way Daemon was looking at me…”.

She was feeling her skin almost burning so she stood and went to open a window. As the cold breeze entered her rooms, she stared into the skies admiring the fulll moon. She heard the faint whisper of the cries of her dragon and smiled. And somewhere at top of Rhaenys’s Hill Syrax was also reunited with a certain dragon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update :) personally I like it better. The other chapter I want to add more things to is the second one and I am also thinking about adding a chapter in between chapter 8 and 9 focusing more on Rhaenyra's lessons (awww Daemon, uncle of the year, scratch that, century), since between the two chapters there is a very big time jump. Don't worry I will soon update the story with a NEW chapter the promised one from Alicent's POV and also the requests for The Rogue Prince (go check it out if you haven't red it yet).


	2. Daemon I (revised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people here it is chapter 2! I hope you all like it. As per usual expect bad language, explicit content, incest you know the drill.  
> I hope I have the next chapter up soon.  
> Enjoy and leave me your thoughts :D
> 
> 30/06/2019  
> Resived version is done!

Daemon

Whilst the silver princess slept in her bed, the prince of the city took to the streets of Flea Bottom seeking out his old companions. It had been almost seven years since he had last walked through those streets and in a way, it was comforting to know that nothing had changed. The same shops, houses and people were still there, and everything still smelled like shit. Luckily for him, the sweet scent of Rhaenyra still lingered on himself and his clothes.

“She became more beautiful than Mysaria” he thought to himself “And apparently is much more chaste. The years were most kind to you my niece… how beautiful you have grown, you are the Realm’s Delight indeed”.

In a way she was a completely different person. Almost five and ten and flowered. On some ways, she was still very much his little niece. Rhaenyra still looked at him with the same adoration she did when she was a small child.

“You haven’t forgotten about me my little princess. They do say that a girl’s first love stays with her forever, so I believe I will always have a place in your heart.”

He soon entered a tavern where his companions used to be and indeed found them there drinking, each of them with a woman on their lap.

-I had heard tales that our Lord Commander had returned! 

-Luthor your old dog – Daemon smiles – You heard correctly.

Every head in the tavern turned as they hear Daemon’s name, and all the gold cloaks soon flocked to him, bowing and paying their respects. Not one of those men had forgotten how much they owned the prince, from their cloaks to their short swords, without him they would still be mocked as nobodies. But he had provided them with equipment, had taught them discipline, and they were now a respected force. Pride filled the face of any mean presented with a gold cloak.

-Wine for our prince! – Sir Luthor calls.

\- Wine for every man here! – Daemon corrects- A gift from your prince!

Loud cheers echoed and the wine soon started flowing. 

Soon other men from the City Watch, old friends and companions of Daemon, joined his table.

-Last I heard of you, you were conquering the Stepstones with the Sea Snake. - Luthor said.

-And now I am here. I grew bored with ruling my small kingdom, not much to do there. And from the reports I heard, it seemed to be as a perfect time to make peace with my brother once more.

Luthor eyed him with narrow eyes.

-Commander was I any other men, you could have fooled me. I do not believe that to be the only reason why you came back to this rat pit of a city. Not in the slightest…

Daemon gave him a smirk.

-You cannot think of trying to get that ugly iron chair again… Although considering the current affair of things you could have a shot, after all your niece is still the heiress to the Seven Kingdoms. 

\- A most peculiar arrangement yes… - Daemon replied.

\- Our king is an odd man – said Ser Petyr.

Petyr, now a captain of the City Watch, was of low birth. But his brutality and strength and made him rise higher and higher in rank and he had made a small fortune for himself. Still he was crude, gambled away most of his earnings and spent the remaining on whores. And, if a man so much as stared at him for too long, he would risk having one of his eyes ripped out. Daemon enjoyed him immensely.

-Careful Petyr! You are talking about our king.

Pertyr spat on the ground.

-He can be a god, still his decisions still sound stupid to me. See here Luthor, he married the Highbitch woman. She pops out two boys and a girl. And yet he still favours our prince’s niece as the heir! I would be cold in seven hells before I gave precedence of a girl over a boy. Next thing what? They will use swords like us?!

Ser Luthor nervously glanced over to Daemon worried that he might have taken offense with Ser Petyr’s crude words. Luckily, the prince was in a good mood and shrugged at his companion’s remark.

-My brother was always a strange man- the prince said sipping his drink.

Ser Axell Tarly soon joined their conversation. Although from one of the most powerful houses of the South he had been born a fourth son. With no prospects of inheriting nothing, no mind for books and no religious inclination, he dedicated himself to his sword and become a captain of the City Watch. He had joined a while after Daemon became the commander and they had become somewhat close. The prince enjoyed Tarly’s sense of humour and his big purse, and oft they would visit the same whore houses together. However, unlike Ser Petyr, he was of noble birth, so many times he was included in the circle of nobles of Kings’ Landing, and he always had a place at the high tables sharing in the latest gossip.

-Not even the King can resist the Realm’s Delight, as the singers call her. Although in truth she will never rule on her own. If indeed she one day becomes queen, it will be her husband who will control and manage the Seven Kingdoms, her pretty little head will just wear the crown. That’s why the courtiers and the fools of the Small Council are so worried about who she marries. And I am guessing our Commander wants to have a word in who she marries…

Daemon eyed Ser Axell. He really was no fool.

-Perhaps that’s what brought me back. - Daemon replied sharing a look with Ser Axell.

-You want to marry your niece? – Luthor asked surprised.

-Call me down Luthor, they are Targaryens. After the brother-sister incest I am guessing the faith would be please if the bride and groom are only uncle and niece. – Axell replied.

-Why wouldn’t I want to take her to wife Luthor? For starters it would make me the future king, something which should be mine by right if my brother wasn’t such an idiot. But of course that’s hardly the only reason…- Daemo paused for a moment as the image of the grown Rhaenyra filed his mind.

Her perfect oval shaped face with her little nose and her big purple eyes. Her small and petulant mouth. Her long silver-gold hair that fell in waves to her slim waste and her body. Gods, what a body the girl had, slender yet with some very generous curves, big breasts a tiny waist and some lovely hips, at least from what he had been able to gather from seeing her with clothes on. From what he knew of women though, he guessed she would look just as good with no clothes at all.

-Rhaenyra has grown to become perhaps the most perfect thing I ever saw. Truly, my niece brings any woman to shame. She is also young, and she looks healthy and fertile. She could bear me a few sons since I still have no heirs. All in all, I believe she would make a wonderful wife.

\- You see Luthor, it looks like our commander just found how to get his throne after all. Marrying the most beautiful girl in Westeros, getting a crown on the way, true he will only be King consort, but he will rule, and if the girl gives him a son, the babe will be the next heir to the Iron Throne, and our prince’s line will rule.

\- You have thought this through better than me Tarly. - Daemon replied with a smirk.

Ser Axell laughed.

-Liar! Though I must admit you have excellent taste. The princess truly is a delight that no man can question…. I am wondering however, how you hope to accomplish this. Seeing as one you are still married to your bronze bitch, two I don’t see your brother or the Small Council agreeing to this match, and three does your little princess even want to marry you? 

Daemon’s mood soured just from hearing about his first marriage.

-I don’t have to answer to you, but just for the fun of it I will. One, this unfortunate wedding will soon come to an end, either fortunate for both parties if my fool of a brother finally relents to have this joke of a union set aside, or unfortunate for my bronze bitch if he doesn’t. In the later case, she will come by the most terrible accident. Number two on your list, I am as of today once again part of that council and I will leave them with no choice rather than giving the girl to me, which brings us to number three… well actually number two and number three are somewhat connected. Tarly, there is nothing easier winning a girl’s affections, particularly a girl like Rhaenyra. She is all alone in the world poor thing. Her mother is dead. Her father remarried and now she has a bitch of a stepmother and those pigs as half-brothers. She just wants attention. And add to this the fact that she is almost five and ten yet being the King’s daughter no boy dares to come near her. They come to say nice words sure, but they dare not do more than that. I would bet the Stepstones she has not even been kissed; she will be so easy to bed it will be almost laughable. A few gifts here, a little seduction there and she will be on her back for me screaming my name and begging her father to let us marry before you can make the journey from the Reach to the Capital.

\- And you think that after you bed the girl her father will let you marry her? - Ser Axell asked raising an eyebrow- Half these noble girls don’t go to their marriage beds with their maidenheads, you know that as well as me. And rumours can be denied. They don’t bleed on the sheets? So, what, they spent their lives on horses many are maids and do not bleed, that proves nothing. And he is king, his word is law, if he says she is a virgin she might have opened her legs for half a kingdom it won’t matter.

-You think I only plan to deflower her? My friend, I don’t plan to just claim her maidenhead. I will seduce her, I will teach her things that would make some whores blush! One thing is to have some poor boy bed the little princess, another is to have Daemon Targaryen taking her to his bed. No man will want her after, and she will be given to me. She and the crown who should have been mine all along. And then Tarly, you can come and ask for an audience with your king. And I will grant you one just as soon as the queen is done pleasuring me with her little mouth.

Both Luthor and Petyr laughed with the prince.

-Now enough of this tedious conversation. I have spent to many years fucking foreign bitches. Let’s go to the streets of silk so we can remember old times, and so your prince practice for the Realm’s Delight.

 

After spending the night between the legs of some blonde whore whose name Daemon could not recall he returned to the Red Keep. He ordered the squires and servants that had been sent to attend him to draw him a bath.

Whilst in the tub he asked for paper and ink.

-Can you write boy? - he asked the young squire.

-Ye… yeeess my prince. – The poor boy couldn’t be older than three and ten.

-Good. I will dictate you a letter that you will go and deliver to my niece the princess understood?

He just nodded.

\- “My sweet Rhaenyra…”

Finished with his bath, the prince called for his clothes. He chose to wear a red tunic, black trousers and boots, and a silver belt to which he attached Dark Sister. He broke his fast and quickly made his way to his niece’s room, his page trailing behind him half running half tripping. At the door stood the sentinel, the dammed Ser Criston.

Just seeing him was enough to make Daemon’s blood boil. He had not forgotten the humiliation that he had endured being defeated twice by that cock sucker!

He forced himself to smile and in a condescending tone he said:

\- Oh, dear man, please go in and announce to my niece that her uncle is here to see her.

Ser Criston turned a bright shade of red at the obvious insult yet did not move an inch.

\- The princess is occupied.

Dameon chuckled, clearly amused at the face ser Criston made.

-She is expecting me. So, go on and announce my arrival. Or are you not a servant of the royal family?

\- I don’t answer to you orders. - Ser Criston replied.

\- Ser Christon are you not a member of the white cloaks? – Daemon asked with a smile.

\- You know full well that I am – he coldly replied.

\- Then you should know that your job is to obey the king and the royal family. The last time I checked I am a member of such family. Brother to the king, uncle to a princess, grandson to another king, son of two princes of the blood… I could go on and on, but you surely get what I am trying to convey. So kindly remove yourself from my presence and go play at being a knight somewhere else.

Ser Criston’s face was fuming as Daemon winked and shoved him aside, hitting him in the hip with Dark Sister. Before he could open the door however, the door was opened before him to reveal a young girl with a brown head of hair.

\- Uncle? I thought I heard your voice – Rhaenyra stood behind the girl, surrounded by her handmaidens, and as beautiful as the Maiden herself.

As instructed, she was wearing her riding clothes. With black boots and riding trousers and a more boyish and short dress in a beautiful red colour. Her hair was styled in a braid that fell on her left shoulder and reached her slim waist, making her lovely face stand out even more. Daemon thought she looked just as queen Rhaenys would have, but dressed in the garments of her sister queen Visenya.

Daemon quickly pulled her arm kissing her hand tenderly. The girl blushed and smiled.

-If you are ready then we shall take our leave. 

\- I am yes! – Rhaenyra replied happily- Ser Criston please inform my father that I have gone riding with my uncle.

A shadow fell on Ser Criston’s face.

-Your father told me to escort you to the jousting. Today’s matches are about to begin.

-We are not going – Rhaenyra quickly replied- I am done with this tourney, and I wish to spend some time with my uncle, you know how I have missed him. Besides Syrax has been impatient, it has been days since I last took her to the skies, she needs the exercise.

Criston was left speechless while Daemon only nodded and looked at him with an evil twinkle in his cold lilac eyes.

-And- Rhaenyra added looking annoyed- You lost yesterday. So why am I going to see the matches? To see some peasant looking girl getting the crown of Queen of Love and Beauty that should have been mine? You can go though, and enjoy the festivities, I will be back later.

The princess and the prince took their leave, Ser Criston remained in his place by her door feeling humiliated and fuming at her cold words.

They arrived at the Dragon pit were both Syrax and Caraxes were waiting for them. Both of the dragons had already been saddled and fed and were quite content. Syrax made a welcoming noise once she saw her rider. Rhaenyra made her way to her, extending her hand so Syrax could smell her.

-Hello my little lady.

The princess put both of her hands at her side hugging her dragon.

Caraxes made no noise when he saw Daemon but eyed him and lowered his head.

-My, my, the last time I saw her she was barely big enough for you my sweet and look at our yellow goddess now! She is almost catching up with you, old friend- said the prince to his own red dragon.

Caraxes looked over to Syrax and released some smoke through his nostrils.

-Don’t listen to him Syrax, he is just jealous- Rhaenyra stroked Syrax while eyeing her uncle playfully.

The Dragon Keepers soon approached them, and prince Daemon gave them orders to open the dome.

-Your dragons gave us quite the fright yesterday, your graces. When Caraxes arrived, they started snapping at one another, we thought they were trying to attack each other. But no. After a while they started circling each other and sniffing at one another. Ate together and played together, it was quite the task putting them separate at the end of the night.

-Caraxes is an old flirt. Look at him making eyes at Syrax. She is too young for you, you silly creature. 

-Syrax will be the judge of that uncle, though Caraxes had good taste. She is young but I bet she is faster than him.

Daemon circled Syrax and put his hand on Rhaenyra’s thigh pulling his face close to hers. He could tell his niece was not used to being so close to someone. She became stiff looking rather uncomfortable, and her purple eyes grew even larger in her face.

-A bet you say. I accept! To Dragonstone and back.

He let go of her at once and climbed on top of Caraxes fastening the chains.

-And to the winner the spoils.

 

It had been several hours later when at last they returned. Too much of Daemon’s surprise, Rhaenyra’s yellow dragon had not only become larger over the years, but also much faster than she had been when small. Thinking the race would be an easy task he did not give the proper nudge to Caraxes so Rhaenyra and Syrax were able to gain a significant advantage early on and he was never able to catch up with them.

Though only by the slightest, they won and a triumphant Rhaenyra descended from Syrax’s back teasing him.

-It appears that the old dragons have underestimated us Syrax. And it appears we have won!

Daemon turned to Caraxes.

-We will get them next time, right my old friend?

Caraxes gave a small shriek.

-You have become quite a rider. - Daemon said closing the space between himself and Rhaenyra.

He placed a loose curl that had come apart from her braid behind her ear and relished in seeing how much she was blushing.

-I… I take her to the skies almost every day. - the girl replied as he traced her face with his finger. - But it’s never been the same after you left.

-I know. - he told her letting go of her face.

She looked almost disappointed that he had stopped touching her.

-Well, there is still some light outside. May I suggest us to go change out of these riding clothes and perhaps share a small meal by the gardens? I should like the opportunity to go to my rooms to retrieve a small thing I have brought for you.

-A gift? - she asked with her head immediately turning towards him.

-One of many.

With her arm around her thin shoulders, Daemon accompanied Rhaenyra to her rooms and left her to change kissing her hand. When he returned, he had changed his riding clothes for more elegant garments and found his niece already waiting for him and lovelier than ever in a deep indigo dressed, with long sleeves and a low neckline.

Word of her beauty had not been exaggerated… not in the slightest. In fact, the real Rhaenyra was lovelier than he had expected her to be. Beautiful, pure and most important of all… she was the queen to be.

-What are you going to gift me uncle? - she asked as they shared a cup of a sweet Summer Wine together.

Reaching into his pocket, Daemon removed a small box and placed it on the table.

-May I? - Rhaenyra asked eyeing it full of curiosity.

Daemon nodded and smirked as she reached for the box and opening saw a stunning silver ring shaped like a dragon with rubies for eyes. She gasped in surprise.

-Uncle, I love it! 

He reached for her hand and slid the ring on her index finger. It looked as if a small dragon had wrapped itself on her elegant finger and Rhaenyra admired it with her eyes almost shining.

-It’s just the first of many I promise, but I am saving the best gift to your name day. I also brought you some books, valyrian poetry for the most part and others on politics and what not, which I am sure after so many Council meetings you will enjoy.

She gave him a striking smile.

-My greatest gift was having you back. I missed you so much during all these years.

Daemon pressed the side of his body against her more and with his hand pulled her face gently towards his. Rhaenyra immediately gasped as she was taken by surprise.

-Tell me something. - he said with his eyes staring into hers. - You are not very used to having a man touch you are you?

A faint pink colour spread across her cheeks. To much of his surprise she laid her hands over his.

-No.

With a satisfied smile Daemon rubbed his nose against hers as he used to do when she was a child.

-And tell me my sweet girl, as anyone ever kissed you? A real, proper kiss that is.

-Why would you want to know? - she nervously asked.

-Because I want to know who I have to kill. I am your uncle after all, bound to protect you until the end of my days.

Her purple eyes gazed into his.

-No one. Never…- she assured him.

“Until today…” Daemon thought to himself bringing his mouth to hers.

-Princess are you fine?

Daemon immediately pulled away from her. Looking behind Rhaenyra he saw the damned Ser Criston Cole.

“Like a vagabound dog trailing after a promised bone.”

Rhaenyra was visibly nervous.

-What are you doing here Ser Criston?!- she demanded.

-Looking after you. You and your uncle were gone for hours and I was starting to worry. Your ladies told me you arrived some time ago and came here with him.

“Bitches…”

-If my niece is with me Ser Criston, then you need not worry about her well-being.

Ser Criston’s light green eyes studied Daemon, they were filled with mistrust.

The prince stood and helped Rhaenyra to her feet taking the opportunity to let his hands wander through her back almost reaching her backside much to the annoyance of the knight.

-Your father bid me tell you that dinner will be held in a short while.

Daemon placed her arm over his own.

-I will escort you to your chambers my sweet niece. - he told Rhaenyra ignoring Cole.

As they walked arm in arm with Ser Criston trailing behind them, Daemon started to speak with Rhaenyra in valyrian knowing full well that her knight wouldn’t understand a thing.

When finally, they were back in her chambers he went back to speaking in the common tongue.

-Will you give me the honour of escorting you to dinner princess?

-Yes uncle of course! I will be waiting for you.

Daemon brought his lips to her giving her a chaste kiss, though just to infuriate Ser Criston, he kept his lips on hers much longer than necessary. When he finally pulled back a whimper escaped her mouth and she blushed deeply.

-I will see you in a while then uncle. Don’t forget to come fetch me for dinner! - she made him promise.

-You have my words princess.

As the doors closed, Daemon turned to Criston.

He licked his lips and his eyes never left the knight’s.

-She tastes so sweet. Of course, you would never know Cole.

-What are you attempting to achieve? - Ser Criston angrily demanded.

Daemon raised on of his eyebrows.

-Speak softly Cole, you are talking to your prince.

He knocked his shoulder against Ser Criston as he left.

“And soon enough, you will be talking to your king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Outake:
> 
> Caraxes- So... you come here often? :)  
> Syrax: I live here l:l  
> Caraxes: I like where this is going ;D What's your favourite meat?  
> Syrax: People :D  
> Caraxes: :l  
> Syrax: :D  
> Caraxes: Me too! :D <3


	3. Alicent I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Here it is another chapter!
> 
> I know this might seem slow at first (or not I don't know I am not inside your heads) but in the next chapters I will focus more on Rhaenyra and Daemon's relationship XD so if you don't like them/or their relationship, has I've said this story is probably not for you. 
> 
> Leave me your thoughts, and I hope you like it :D

Alicent

Almost a turn of the moon had passed since the return of prince Daemon Targaryen and not a second had gone by in which queen Alicent had not had to restrain herself from throwing him of a window. 

“With my luck his ghost would be even more annoying.” 

True he was always polite and courteous with her and her children, alas she could see clearly through his façade. He hated her and most of all, her sons Aegon and Aemond. After all, their existence had thrown him down the line of succession and now instead of having a girl before him he had two girls and two boys, and hopefully would soon have more. Alicent was still young, she would surely give the King more children, if the gods allowed it.

In the last day of the tournament in honour of her wedding anniversary with the king the damned prince had vanished in his red dragon taking with him the little brat – Princess Rhaenyra- and her yellow she-dragon Syrax (a ridiculous name for a dragon in Alicent’s opinion).

She knew that they had done so as a clear provocation. Everyone at court had been speaking about it for the past days, and during the tourney she could hear some of the princess and the prince’s most loyal followers sniggering at her and eyeing her clearly amused- some at court were referring to them, the princess’s supporters and friends, as the Blacks. She had also heard some calling her supporters the Greens. A clear reference to the dresses she and the princess had worn during the tourney.

Fortunately, she had managed to keep her composure until the end of the festivities, smiling serenely, clapping and cheering whenever it was deemed appropriate and showing public affection to her husband the king sending a clear message to all that she was very happy. Only when she and Viserys retired for the evening did she finally complain to him.

-The absence of the princess and of your brother was noted my love. And was most inappropriate.

-Oh that- said the king dismissively- Ser Criston mentioned something about them going to ride their dragons together. Good for them! You know that Rhaenyra has been feeling abandoned lately, and tourneys can be quite dull for young girls such as herself.

Her irritation flowered at the ease with which Viserys justified their absence. He always justified the princess's misbehaviors with such ease that oft times she felt like shaking him.

-Nevertheless, they should have not done so. It was disrespectful of them to miss the celebrations of our wedding anniversary! I had to stand whilst half the court laughed and pointed, mocking me! It is unacceptable, and if indeed you plan to name her Queen someday you should teach her better manners!

-Oh Alicent give it a rest! You and Rhaenyra have been bickering with each other too much lately. And you should know better! She is a young girl and recently flowered, she is temperamental. You however are a queen and a mother, you should show her more compassion, more patience… you are the only mother she has and you have been for years. Now, enough of this foolishness and let’s enjoy the rest of our evening. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?

Alicent accepted his somewhat drunken advances and allowed him to take off her sleeping silks and have her. When he was done, he fell asleep right away. She on the other hand spent the night awake grinding her teeth whenever a thought of prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra entered her mind.

In the days that followed she barely saw her step-daughter and whenever she asked about her the answer was always the same.

-The princess is with her uncle your grace.

“Of course she is the little brat!”

This had been going for more than a moon until she came to her lord husband suggesting that they had dinner together as a family before the princess’s name day. Just a quiet affair, a pre-celebration for the feast that they had prepared for said occasion.

-We can all be together my love- she had told him with honey upon her lips-I will also bring the children along, Aegon and Helaena should spend some time with their big sister don’t you think?

Viserys had agreed that it was a splendid idea, so it was arranged for them to have dinner in the Queen’s apartments.

Queen Alicent had chosen a dark blue gown for the occasion that she completed with a lavender shawl. Her hair was pulled up, and she applied some light blush on her cheeks. All her ladies agreed that she was beautiful and that the colour of the dress brought out the blue in her eyes.

Her little Aegon was dressed in a dark green tunic making his silver hair shine like beaten silver. The three-year-old princess Helaena had a pink dress made of soft silk, and looked more beautiful than ever.

Viserys soon appeared and the table was set, yet no word from the princess had arrived. Picking up his small daughter the king started to play with her, meanwhile telling the servants to fill their goblets with the finest Arbor Gold.

Half an hour had past and still no sign of the princess.

Alicent was shifting uncomfortable in her seat feeling ever more irritated by her absence. Her irritation only grew because Aegon started a fit, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was hungry. While picking him up and trying to calm him, Alicent turned to her husband.

-My love maybe it is better to send someone over to call our dear daughter to supper. At this rate the hour of the wolf will soon fall upon us and we will still be without dinner.

Viserys didn’t appear to hear her as he was too busy throwing little Helaena in the air, and catching her to her complete delight.

Alicent poured herself more wine and was left to try and calm prince Aegon.

Suddenly however she heard the little fool Mushroom screaming at top of his lungs:

-Make way, make way! Move you idiots! Make way for the Realm’s Delight, princess of Dragonstone, and stealer of fools hearts' everywhere, Rhaenyra of House Targaryen.

The doors burst open with the little man jumping up and down. Helaena and Viserys laughed and clapped together amused by the fool. Aegon stopped screaming at once, yet eyed Mushroom with a suspicious look.

The princess soon entered tall and proud. Her clothes were a little ill fiting for the occasion. She had opted to wear a loose linen dress in a soft lavender colour, and had a shawl thrown lazily around her and trailing on the floor. Her hair was loose, but the waves gave a clue that it had spent the day in a braid. She had an overall lazy look.

-Evening my lord father, lady Alicent.

She kissed her father first and then turned to Alicent kissing her lightly on the cheeks. She than moved to her sister Helaena who hug her. 

Her daughter had the most annoying fascination with Rhaenyra believing her to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Alicent always tried to dismiss her telling her that one day she would grow up to be far more beautiful than her older sister. Helaena always said it was impossible for no one could surprass Rhaenyra, not even the Maiden in the Seven Heavens.

When moving to kiss her brother Aegon, the princess’s face frowned almost as if she had smelled something nasty. Yet, it was Aegon who complained.

-Ugh! I don’t want her to kiss me!

Rhaenyra gave him a vile look and straightened her back.

-Good! The feeling is mutual. And by the way you have dirt on your chin!

Viserys quickly reprimanded Aegon.

-What’s this now Aegon! It is your duty to kiss your sister! You are a prince not an animal in the fields.

-NO! – Aegon screamed at the top of his lungs- I HATE HER!

Just then another person joined in. And Alicent’s blood started to boil just from hearing his annoying voice.

-Now, now nephew. You must certainly be ill, for who could ever refuse to kiss the most beautiful maiden in all Seven Kingdoms?

Daemon entered the apartments, a goblet of wine already in his hands and his most dashing smile.

-If you like her so much kiss her yourself! - Aegon angrily replied.

-And I shall.

Pulling the princess to him Daemon gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before kissing her hand. Alicent could see the way that the princess responded to this, smiling as a fool with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Daemon pulled a chair for the princess, and after paying his respects to the queen, in the coldest manner possible, he took the seat next to her for himself.

-I didn’t know you had invited your brother…-Alicent whispered to her husband.

-Of course I did, it’s a family dinner Alicent.

The first course was served. It was a creamy mushroom soup with lots of butter (per personal request of the king). Alicent barely touched it as she was always mindful of fatty foods that could ruin her figure. Her son Aegon and her husband quickly finished their plates and asked for more.

-Ah a fine appetite this boy has! - the king commented- Good, good!

Halaena was being fed by one of her ladies and was eating well.

Both Rhaenyra and Daemon spent more time talking and whispering with each other than on their food, and when the plates were taken, theirs were full and barely touched.

Soon trays of ribs roasted in a crust of garlic and herbs were brought, as well as trays of blood sausages, mashed yellow turnips in butter and beef and bacon pies. Viserys commanded the servants to fill his plate to the maximum and the same was done for prince Aegon’s plate. Both Rhaenyra and Daemon ate the same things favouring the ribs which they accompanied with slices of freshly baked bread. Alicent, again mindful of the fatty foods, ate very little.

Once all of them were satisfied and the plates were cleared, the deserts were brought in.

Princess Rhaenyra was delighting herself with some blood melons so ripe that their juices were soon falling from her mouth. To Alicent’s shock, just as a lover would do, prince Daemon brought his slim elegant fingers to her mouth wiping the melon’s juice and then tasting it and proclaiming that they were the best blood melons he ever had.

Alicent looked over to Viserys searching for some shock or some surprise in his brother’s actions, yet he was top busy stuffing his face with strawberry pies and sweet biscuits. Her son too was merrily stuffing his face.

Afterwards some more drinks and digestives were brought but Halaena and Aegon were put to bed, being much too young to have alcohol.

-So my princess, from what I have hear you have been keeping Syrax thoroughly occupied. You have been riding her every day!

-And why is this a surprise to you, your grace? - Rhaenyra coldly replied- I ride her almost everyday since I was seven years old.

Alicent laughed.

-Yes, you most certainly are a most accomplished rider, yet it was never your custom to go out riding from the first lights of the day until the sun sets. Ser Criston has been left abandoned the past week, wandering the corridors... he was always by your side princess at feasts, dances and tourneys.

"Alas now Lord Flea Bottom has taken his place, in feasts, tourneys, dances... and mayhaps in your affections." Alicent silently added in her mind.

Usually the mention of Ser Criston Cole’s name was enough to make her step-daughter blush, yet as of late, she appeared to have forgotten him entirely.

-I haven’t been riding every day. Today me and uncle Daemon went hawking. He brought me the most elegant peregrine falcon as a gift.

Daemon smiled at her at the mention of his name.

-How generous of the prince! Yet what will he give you tomorrow on your name day?

-I have something special for the occasion that I brought from my journeys.

Rhaenyra jumped excited.

-What is it?

-Tomorrow you shall know my darling, yet if I were you, I would choose a golden dress for the occasion. We are having a feast yes?

-Oh yes- king Viserys replied- With music, dancers, and our dear Mushroom to entertain us of course.

-Well I hope it is fiting of the princess. Now, if you excuse me, I think it is well pass our bed time. My darling niece, with your papa’s permission I will accompany you to your quarters and then will retire to mine.

-Yes, yes take her! - Viserys said quite pleased- It is a comfort to see how well you care for her my brother. Always have.

-You can always count on me to care for your little princess brother. It is my pleasure…

Alicent sat silently watching them leave. The princess’s head resting on the prince’s shoulder and their laughs echoing through the halls. 

 

The next day after dressing and going to the sept to pray Alicent broke her fast accompanied by her most trusted ladies, of which her cousin Mina was the favourite.

It was tradition for Viserys and Rhaenyra to break fast alone on her name day. "Just the two of them." as Viserys had once told her.

-I still cannot believe how Viserys let’s that brat of a girl go everywhere alone with a man as famous for corrupting maidens as his brother- she whispered to Mina.

-Maidens, prostitutes, foreigners… - her cousin added.

-Besides, what kind of name is the “Realm’s Delight”? Better suited for a common whore than for a princess! 

-She certainly likes to dress as one.

\- The thought that my son must marry that little spoiled harlot in order to become king…

-As Viserys agreed to the match then? -Mina asked.

-I have started to plant the seeds in his head, yet he will hear no talk about marrying his daughter. He says she is too young.

-Too young? Five and ten today and flowered. Girls have married much earlier than five and ten.

-I know, and he knows. The girl’s mother, the late queen Aemma was married at only one and ten, though Viserys waited two years to consummate the union. Nonetheless, the maestors told him that her difficulty in the birthing bed had come as a consequence of being bedded so young and he is afraid that the same could happen if Rhaenyra marries too early. And giving further strength to his fears her blood came late. She was fourteen. Until she comes of age, he will refuse any marriage.

-A betrothal is not a marriage, and if she was indeed married to our sweet prince it would be years before they could consummate the wedding! She would be at least three and twenty by then!

-I will have to press the matter- Alicent said-With my husband I have to be very careful. The wrong word and he will hear not more of the matter.

Mina lowered her voice even more.

-Do you think that prince Daemon is seeking to marry the girl himself?

-He won’t, so he can try as he likes! As much of a fool as Viserys is, he knows far too well that a man like Daemon Targaryen could never become prince consort, he would never allow him to marry his precious Rhaenyra. Furthermore, Daemon is already married to Lady Rhea Royce. A marriage cannot simply be undone!

-Aye, but there is strong suspicions that Lady royce is barren your grace. And that could be a valid cause for an annulment. If by any means your husband agrees to it...

-He won't!- Alicent replied, cutting of her cousin's thoughts.- i know for a fact that for years Daemon has tried to convince Viserys to free him from his marriage to Lady Royce and he never agreed. So, any new attempts will surely have the same fate as his previous ones.

-What if he gets her with child?- Mina asked concerned- Will you still want her to marry Aegon then?

-Of course not! But if she is as stupid as to let that bastard impregnate her then best for us. That way the little whore is likely to be sent to the silent sisters, or disinherited, so he can go for it! He would be doing my son a favour by removing that little spoiled girl from Aegon's way!

When the sun set Alicent was dressed in a pale green dress with her best jewels and her crown at top of her head. Her ladies behind her.

She had dressed her son Aegon with his best garments, so he would look every bit the future king he was supposed to be. He was her biggest pride.

When the king and his men arrived, she curtsied to her lord husband welcoming him. She could feel the looks of all the nobles present upon her. Yet once the princess arrived, they turned over to her.

Rhaenyra had chosen to wear a golden dress just as prince Daemon suggested the night before. It was quite fitted, clinging to her body, and leaving little for the imagination. Both her arms were left naked, and her cleavage was quite low. There was a slit at the side of her dress showing her leg. Her neck and arms were adorned with jewels, and a top of her head was a jade incrusted tiara. All in all, Alicent thought she looked more like a whore in an expensive pleasure house than a princess celebrating her name day.

Arm in arm with her was of course “Lord Flea Bottom”, wearing a burgundy coloured doublet, combined with black pants and black leather boots. The colour of the doublet made his eyes appear darker, more purple and less lilac. His handsome face was shaved as always, and he had his gold cloak around him, matching the princess’s dress colour.

Her husband only sniffed when he saw princess Rhaenyra, complementing her beauty and elegance. All of the courtiers echoed his words like a bunch of trained parrots.

Alicent had to surpress a gag.

The girl of course, was basking in the compliments. Yet she did not blush as befitted a young maiden, she just starred arrogantly at people whilst smiling smugly. 

Alicent realized that she also had to say something to save face, alas the little brat could complain to her father that the queen was being rude to her.

\- Your tiara is quite lovely my dear. You look like a true princess with it.

\- I am glad you like it your grace. My uncle gave it to me as a present for my name day. It once belonged to the Empress of Leng! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?

Daemon Targaryen smiled with an evil tinkle in his eyes, looking straight at Alicent. Although uncomfortable she obliged herself to smile back at him. She had to stop herself from asking the girl if the dress had been a gift too, and if it had belonged to some whore from Lys.

She turned to her husband Viserys with a warm smile.

\- Your brother dotes on your daughter so my love. It is touching to see. He certainly has a way with ladies; your wife must count herself lucky my lord!

The smile was wiped from Daemon’s face. Alicent could see his wrath boiling.

\- Don’t even mention that poor woman! It's bad enough all that she must endure...- Viserys said at once – Now please let’s proceed to the feast! The king is hungry, and we have my princess’s name day to celebrate!

As they moved towards the banquet, Alicent felt Daemon's eyes on her, filled with wrath and hatred. The little brat must have noted it too for she quickly tried to bring her uncle's attention back to her.

Rhaenyra grabbed his hand and placed it between her breasts in a rather bold movement. That was enough to turn Daemon's attention back to her.

-Can we go now uncle?- she asked making big eyes at him as she continued to press his large hand against her barely covered breasts.

Daemon gave her a smirk and took the girl arm in arm to the great hall. Next to her Viserys was as always oblivious to anything.

The feast was a splendid affair with dancers, mummer shows, and the fool Mushroom as entertainment. The queen couldn’t help but notice that there were three times as many courses as it had been on her son’s last name day. 

Rhaenyra - as Alicent observed- clung to her uncle like a child demanding his attention. Daemon laughed and talked with her, just as in the previous night, showering her with compliments.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her brother Ser Gwayne Hightower.

-Sister, how lovely you look tonight, every man in the room has been saying the same!

Alicent frowned.

-Every man in this room has lost their eyes inside the princess’s cleavage.

-Well she has to look good for her uncle, Lord Flea Bottom.- the queen replied.

-What do you know of them? – Alicent asked at once.

Her brother was a member of the gold cloaks so he might have heard something from some companion of Daemon’s.

-I know nothing just of yet. I must warn you sister that you should be well aware that the loyalty of the golden cloaks belongs to Daemon, not to our king. I won’t know anything about Daemon’s potential plans through them, and Ser Luthor the commander is loyal as a dog to the damn man!

-I must press the issue of the princess’s marriage to Aegon soon… I don’t trust Daemon’s intentions.

Her brother remained silent.

-You must come to me at once if some news reach you!

-Of course sister. You know you can trust me.

As her brother took his leave, she once again observed the princess and her uncle, dancing together and laughing.

-My beautiful queen can I have this dance? – Viserys invited her to dance extending his hand. 

Smiling Alicent put her thoughts behind her and followed his lead into the dance floor.


	4. Daemon II (NEW CHAPTER 4 September)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> To new readers: You may notice than some chapters say the POV character and a data inside the brackets. Although part 1 is done, sometimes I get inspired because reasons and I add a few more chapters that I think give some information/or insight into a character's mind that was missing and that I believe add more substance to the story ;). But you are meant to read it in order so if you are new just ignore the dates, I just place them so old readers know the new chapter is that one when they see that the story was updated.
> 
> To my old readers: As promised this is a new Daemon chapter I wanted to write and add to the story (and also a little break for you from all the drama that had been going on in part 2 XD).
> 
> To everyone: I hope you enjoy :D

Daemon II

Prince Daemon walked Rhaenyra back to her rooms after the dinner they shared with her father, his queen and her children in the royal apartments.

“My poor sweet niece, how you must have suffered all these years alone with nothing but my brother who chose to surround himself with the Hightowers.”

The queen’s father, the blessed Otto Hightower, could have been dismissed, how Daemon had laughed when news reached him at the Steps, but her brother Ser Gawyne was still lingering around.

“And now wearing a gold cloak.” The prince thought to himself with disgust.

Yet she had provided his brother Viserys with three children, two boys and a girl. And all of them half Hightower and grandchildren to Otto, the man who had done everything in his power to bring the prince down as low as he could. It even had included convincing Viserys to name Rhaenyra heir in his place.

But what would it matter anyway? Daemon had made his peace with it. His niece the princess would be crowned queen one day and after he married the girl, he would rule in everything but name. It didn’t matter.

Things could have gone otherwise. Viserys should have named him Prince of Dragonstone. He would have still marry his brother’s daughter after his marriage to his bronze bitch was annulled, so the girl would still be queen. True she was sixteen years his junior but that mattered not. Daemon had always preferred his women to be young and naïve, and Rhaenyra appeared to have plenty of both youth and innocence.

And yet, Otto Hightower had made it so that he wasn’t made heir, though that decision would turn out to bite him on his ass eventually. 

Alicent Hightower had given his brother a son, a daughter and another son in quick succession and still Viserys proclaimed Rhaenyra to be the heir. He had heard whisper of how much the previous Lord Hand had battled against the king’s rule, how he had tried to sway Viserys from its proclamation and to give the title to his first-born son Aegon, and how bitterly he had failed.

“Of course they would name a half-Hightower boy Aegon. Clever way to try and convince people that he is a real Targaryen.”

Daemon thought it was almost insulting for his House to have Otto’s grandson named after the greatest man ever born to the Targaryen family, Aegon the Dragon.

It was if the gods had spat upon Otto’s plans and ambitions when they saw to it that Viserys maintained his decision and even went as far as to send his once beloved Hand packing back to Oldtown.

A sweet letter that had been. Though not half as sweet as the nymph beside him.

How his plump brother and his skinny cousin Aemma Arryn had produced a girl whose beauty rivalled that of the late Queen Rhaenys he would never know.

He turned to look at Rhaenyra once more.

She had been a beautiful child, that much was undeniable, and she had had all the promise of turning into a great beauty one day. That promise had been payed ten-fold and the little girl she had been could not match the grace and exquisiteness the young woman she had become had.

His niece noted his gaze and she timidly lowered her eyes.

-Are you staring at me uncle? - she asked in a low voice.- Is there something wrong with my hair?

-I was simply thinking about how beautiful you have grown to be Rhaenyra.

The princes giggled nervously.

-I have?

-How many times must I tell you? The most beautiful maiden in the Seven Kingdoms and across the Narrow Sea as well.

-I don’t know uncle. I have heard that in Lys there are many with silver hair and purple eyes and with great beauty.

-None of them come close to you. Only us and the Velaryons have kept the blood of the dragon pure after Valyria’s fall… well with the exception of your father. That must be why my other nephews and niece don’t compare to you princess.

Daemon took her hand into his own.

-They don’t compare to me?

-Never. Not in a million years.

They stopped walking and Daemon pulled her more to himself. He lowered his head bringing it close to hers. Rhaenyra’s eyes met his.

-Still there are many here at court who support queen Alicent and her children.

“And… the moment is gone. Gods I know it is too soon to take her to bed but after a moon’s turn I haven’t been able to even kiss her properly! This is being harder than I first thought.”

-They do? - Daemon asked her with a sly smile.

-Yes! I have heard that since that tourney celebrating her marriage to my father people have been calling her supporters the Greens for the colour of the awful dress she wore!

-I take it that your supporters are named for your dress that days as well then?

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Are they the Blacks?

-Correct as always uncle.

Daemon had heard that gossip as well. After all, he was not named the Prince of the City for not. There was not much that happened in King’s Landing that did not reach his ears, for he had many eyes to see for him inside and outside the Red Keep.

-If I may say princess, I believe our party is much better named than the queen’s. Certainly, a more menacing name.

-Our party? - she asked with a smile.

-But of course, my sweet. You have my undying loyalty. Or did you think I would ever support your half-brother’s claim and your father’s second wife?

-I am very happy to hear it uncle.

-You know that you are my favourite my sweet. - he lowered his mouth to her ear- You always were…

Her silver-gold hair was loose, and it smelled as a freshly backed strawberry pie and rose petals.

-You were always my favourite uncle.

-I never had much of a competition to begin with.

His niece giggled.

-Neither have I then uncle. 

He gently took her arm into his own and they continued to walk to her rooms.

-Back to the Blacks and the Greens Rhaenyra, you should not worry too much about it. You have been named heir and your father had all the great lords of the Realm swear fealty to you.

Daemon purposely left out the fact that he made no such vow.

-The so-called Greens, my beauty, are nothing more than a bunch of lickspittles fawning over your stepmother and her children to seek advancements at court. They don’t matter. 

Rhaenyra’s face frowned as if she was weighting his words.

-In any case, only a pack of fools would ever choose Alicent over you my princess.

The girl blushed.

-You mean it?

-She does not even compare to you. In all honesty to this day I never understood what your father saw in her.

-Everyone at court says she is beautiful and elegant. - the princess argued.

-Only a fool would call her beautiful.

-Maybe the world is filled with fools, uncle. - she replied.

-More than you know Rhaenyra.

“And the biggest of them is your father Viserys.”

They had just arrived at her rooms when he stopped before her.

-If she is beautiful my pet, then the singers will have to create a new word to describe you.

Daemon tucked a curl behind her ear.

-Are you going to tell me what you will gift me tomorrow for my name day? - Rhaenyra asked. - You have been teasing me for days, and tonight again during dinner. I am dying with anticipation! 

The prince let out a laugh.

-I have already told you my sweet that it is a surprise. Tomorrow you shall know. It’s only for a few more hours.

Rhaenyra pouted, as prettily as only she did. There was a certain petulance to her small mouth Daemon had noted, but in truth it only served to inflame the prince’s desire for her. It was the only less than perfect thing on her, and it made him long to press his lips against hers and to make her smile.

-If you are that eager to know what I will gift you, we can break out fast together at first light and I may give you your present then.

Her face light up for a moment but then she pouted once more as she remembered something.

-How I wanted to uncle, but I always break fast with father on my name day. It’s our alone time…- she said apologetically.

It was almost odd not to spend his entire day with her, they had been in each other’s company for weeks now and from the moment the sun rose to when it set, the prince could be found with the princess. 

-You could come to me once he leaves. - she suggested- And… you could give me my gift then…

Daemon smiled at her words.

-Send word to me. - he replied. - And I shall come to you.

Rhaenyra trembled as he took her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

-Sleep well princess.

-You too uncle. - she said her eyes dark and her cheeks a soft pink colour. - Sweet dreams…

But the rogue prince had no intention of going to his bed quite so soon. 

After the doors to his niece’s quarters were closed, he turned on his heels and left not to his rooms, but to the city.

His days might be spent by Rhaenyra’s side, his nights though, were still spent in Flea Bottom with his former companions and oft they ended somewhere in the Street of Silk…

He found Ser Axell Tarly near the entrance to the Red Keep happily chatting with two soldiers.

-Shouldn’t you be patrolling Tarly? - Daemon asked with a smirk.

The knight laughed.

-Ser Luthor Largent isn’t as harsh a commander as you were, luckily for me and other men.

-Other highborn men. - Daemon replied. - That’s why I always preferred the low born knights. They are twice as grateful for what they have and twice as dutiful. Not to mention easier to manage and train and complain far less.

Prince Daemon and the gold cloak soon left for the streets of the city. It was a warm night with the gentlest of breezes.

-I take it that your plans have not been going well Lord Commander.

Although Daemon had left the command of the City Watch years ago, no man who had ever wore a gold cloak could forget everything he had done for them and he still held their loyalty. There was not a knight who had served under his orders who had ever stopped calling him Commander. Not even Ser Luthor Largent the current Commander.

-Why should you say that Tarly?

-Because you are going to spend the night with me in Flea Bottom, drinking and whoring, instead of spending it under the silk sheets of the princess’s bed. That says it all. Mayhaps she is not such a naïve girl as you had thought.

-True she is not as naïve as I thought. She is even more.

Ser Axell let out a laugh.

-If that were true then seducing her should be easy enough. And yet my prince, it has been almost a month since your return and you are still here, and she is still up there- he said motioning to the Red Keep- safe and secure in her bed with her faithful sworn shield Ser Criston Cole still guarding her door like a trusted old dog. 

Daemon looked up at the Red Keep and back at his companion.

-Rhaenyra is exactly were an unmarried princess barely fifteen should be my friend. And your comment tells me that you spend too much time with whores and not enough with maids of high birth. Allow me to elucidate you Tarly. If I wanted, I could be between Rhaenyra’s legs right now. This isn’t the first time we met may I remind you and I have had her affections for years.

-She was a girl then my prince.

-Yes, a girl who was deeply enamoured of me.- Daemon replied thinking back of his niece when she was small, braids on her hair, always smiling and always wanting to spend time with him.- How hard would you think it would be for me to be alone with her tell her, tell her to take her clothes off and have her? I can tell you not very hard. She would not protest, and she would do as I told her. But then what? She would be crying herself to sleep deeply distressed and from that day onwards every time I reached for her, she would be trembling. Not with desire but with fear.

-You trust your skills as a lover so little my Lord Commander.

Daemon silently stared at him through narrowed eyes.

-Tarly you only lay with whores or with unhappy married women at court, you know nothing of maids. You can be as skilled in the arts of love as you want, going from never being kissed to being fucked in the same day is a sure recipe for disaster in most cases.  
And for future reference, I know how to do things you haven’t even dreamed of.

-Well, maybe that doesn’t apply to you Targaryens since you marry family members with rooms very close to yours, if I might add, but for us regular men, you only do such things after the wedding. 

-And that is why you are all so miserable in your unions. Or why do you think so many women are willing to jump in bed with you?

Ser Axell laughed.

-You got me there I must admit.

\- Rhaenyra is the blood of the dragon. My father’s blood runs in mine and her veins alike. I wish for me and the princess to have a very long and happy union. She will be the mother of my children and one day we will rule Westeros together. I don’t want a bitter woman by my side who resents me, I want an eager and sensual woman who would look at me as if I am her king and that cannot wait to dismiss the councillors and tear at my clothes. I have already spent more than enough time married to the first kind of woman and let me tell you, I rather be eaten by Caraxes than endure it a second time!

-I believe you might like your niece a little more than you care to admit my Lord Commander. It’s almost touching how you speak of the Realm’s Delight.

Daemon stopped for a moment and let his eyes meet with Ser Axell’s.

-You desperately need a woman Tarly.

-And from what I have heard my prince, so do you.

 

It was a fortunate thing that he did not have to rise at the first light the next day for when the sun started to appear in the skies, the prince was returning to the Red Keep.

He had missed the City Watch more than he thought. In truth, he had missed King’s Landing more than he thought.

By the time he awakened it was well past midday. He bathed as he tried to remove as much of the scent of Flea Bottom from him as he could. After all, it would be terrible to go to Rhaenyra with another woman’s perfume still on his collar.

The prince dressed himself with light clothes soft beiges and greyish browns, with his gold clock trailing behind him. His lilac eyes looked even lighter and his hair fell past his shoulders as a river of melted silver.

Grabbing the small wooden box where he had kept Rhaenyra’s present, he made his way to her rooms.

Daemon had barely knocked on the door, when he heard her soft voice telling him to come in.

Rhaenyra’s bedroom unlike herself had changed very little since he had left. She had one of the largest rooms of the Keep, though not even near the size of his. Her chambers were richly decorated with purple, lavender and pink tones, and her canopy bed had white sheets and covers decorated with gold thread. 

The windows were opened, and the gentle breeze blew the soft silk curtains making them dance against the gentle rays of sun that bathed the princess’s bedchambers.

He found her seated on her vanity, lovelier than ever in a dress made of soft damask of a striking pink colour. Her shoulders were uncovered as the dress only started at the beginning of her arms, and it gave her a generous cleavage. Around her pale neck she had a necklace of white gold with several pink diamonds. He also saw several rings around her slim fingers, all of silver or white gold with precious gemstones.

Her silver-gold hair shined, and it fell in waves to her narrow and enviable waist.

-You came! - she said with a smile decorating her face.

She stood and faced him, everything about her more inviting than a warm bath at the end of the day.

Had a pair of eyes ever been a more perfect shade of purple?

-I told you I would princess. And I bring something to you.

Her eyes immediately fell to the little box he was carrying, and she gasped.

Rhaenyra stretched out her arms but Daemon had other ideas.

-Sit down and close your eyes.

He could see the excitement in her as she sat again and did as he told her.

-No peeking or it will spoil the surprise.

-You are torturing me… yes, yes, I promise I won’t look.

To test the truth of her words Daemon traced his finger along the elegant curve of her nose. His niece smiled but didn’t open her eyes.

Pleased, he placed the small box on the vanity and opened it slowly, his eyes still on Rhaenyra. He removed the jade tiara he had acquired for her from a trader that had travelled from Leng. It had belonged to an Empress or so the man had sworn.

“Not likely that he lied given its price and the fact that Caraxes was not far from me when we made the deal.”

He placed the tiara on Rhaenyra’s head. Her soft hand tried to touch the tiara, but Daemon did not let her. She giggled as he took her hand into his own.

-Turn to the mirror and you can open your eyes and see.

Daemon released her hand and she did as he told.

Very slowly her purple eyes were opened, and she gasped as she saw herself with the tiara.

-A gift from across the Narrow Sea my sweetest niece. A man with almond-shaped eyes and black hair that came from the Jade Sea was selling it, for the right price of course. It once belonged to an Empress from Leng. I could not help but think of you when I saw.

-You thought of me? Truly? - she asked turning to him.

Her haunting purple eyes were on him as if they were trying to read him.

Daemon leaned over her and caressed her hair.

-I thought about you often Rhaenyra. How could I not? And you know, word of your growing beauty and grace was never far from my ear.

She gazed at him adoringly, a faint blush appearing on her pale skin. The princess was at a loss of words, and the only thing she could manage was just to look at him.

Smirking Daemon gently pulled her face to his.

It was then that something hit him. He wanted her. He desired her. Not only the Throne she would one day have, but Rhaenyra Targaryen herself. Every inch of her.

Gone were the days when his niece was just a child following him around. She was almost a woman now, grown and more beautiful than any other women he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than his cousin Rhaenys had been at her age.

Thinking of the princess the smallfolk liked to call the Queen who Never Was made him think about the Sea Snake. Rhaenys had been close to Rhaenyra’s age when she had married him, though Lord Corlys had counted thirty-seven name days by then.

“It looks like we have more in common than you like to admit Velaryon.”

-You are smiling uncle. What are you thinking about?

He traced her face gently with his hand.

-Nothing of importance my sweet.

Rhaenyra pulled her face closer to his.

-Well I am thinking of you. I think about you often.

Daemon smirked at her words, their faces only inches apart.

-Your Grace, your father bid me tell you that you should dress yourself for the banquet so there are no delays.

They quickly pulled away from each and looked at the door only to find Ser Criston Cole.

Rhaenyra nervously stood.

-Ser Criston, you should have knocked!

Her blush became even more pronounced as she said those words to her sworn shield. Daemon on the other hand threw him a look of contempt.

It was truly baffling that every time he tried to get a little closer to Rhaenyra the man would appear almost out of nowhere and ruin the moment. Like a dog after a trail, it was if he could smell when he got too close to Rhaenyra.

-I apologize princess, but your father commanded me to tell you this as quickly as I could. In any case I apologized if I interrupted something. I did not expect to find you alone with prince Daemon in your quarters and without the presence of your ladies or your maids.

“Gods he speaks with the reprobation of an old septa with a dried-up cunt!” 

-I am alone with my uncle Ser, I can hardly see what is so wrong about it.

Daemon ignored Ser Criston’s presence and turned to Rhaenyra.

-My niece, you cannot tell me with a straight face that you are justifying your actions to one of our servants.

The prince looked back at the night and smiled at his red face.

-I am a member of the Kingsguard prince Daemon, bowed to protect the King and the princess…

-And still a servant. - Daemon replied cutting him off.

-You may go now Ser Criston, and please knock in the future. It is not proper on your part to enter my rooms in such a manner. 

As the doors closed Rhaenyra turned to him.

-Did you have to be so harsh with him?

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-Why does that concern you Rhaenyra? He is just a knight.

The princess looked at him very seriously.

-Still, there is no need for you to be so unkind. Ser Criston has always been faithful to me and he is a dear friend.

-Only a friend? I wonder my niece…

Rhaenyra blushed even harder.

-You don’t have to wonder! Nothing ever happened between me or any other men, and that includes Ser Criston!

-Good. - Daemon replied. - I would hate to have to kill someone.

Rhaenyra took a step back and studied him.

-Why would you care if I love another or not?

Daemon took a step towards Rhaenyra and touched her face once more moving a loose curl behind her ear.

-The tiara really suits you my pet. Are you wearing a gold gown tonight as I suggested? 

Her eyes followed him.

-Yes. But you haven’t answered my question.

The rogue prince ignored her.

-Best that you change for the feast then. I will be back to fetch you in a few hours. That is if you want me to…

-I do. - she replied blushing again.

He threw his head back and gave her one last smile before leaving.

 

-You are a vision my sweet niece.

Rhaenyra gave a twirl showing off her gold gown. It was a very fitted dress that clung to her body in a rather provocative way. Both her arms were uncovered, and the neckline was low giving everyone a generous view of her cleavage.

Over the past few weeks he had been wondering how Viserys allowed Rhaenyra to dress the way she did and how she herself seemed completely oblivious of how sensual most of her gowns were. For a dragon she acted very much as a naïve prey.

Not that he cared how she liked to dress of course. As far as he was concerned, she could wear whatever she liked, and he quite enjoyed her choice of fashion. 

-The gold definitely was a good idea. It always was one of my favourite colours.

-I can see that. - she said as she admired his cloak. - You still wear them, after so many years.

-Never stopped my niece. They were my idea after all.

He gave her his arm which she eagerly took.

-When I took charge of the City Watch they were a pitiful bunch of poorly dressed and scarcely armed men. They resembled a bunch of poor sellswords not knights meant to protect anyone, and they commanded no respect. I gave them weapons, training and that gold cloak. A proud and rich colour so they might feel honoured to serve in the Watch and protect the capital and its citizens. - Rhaenyra was listening attentively- And a much better colour than white in my opinion.

She laughed.

-I hear it that to this day they call you Lord Commander uncle.

-What can I say? I left an impression on those men.

-You leave quite the impression on anyone who meets you. - the princess replied.

They conversation was cut short as they encountered the rest of the royal family already waiting for them, with several of the courtiers surrounding them.

Alicent was dressed in a pale green dress whilst his brother Viserys wore purple and maroon. 

A little tear escaped his brother’s eyes as he saw Rhaenyra and he loudly proclaimed that she was a true beauty and that time had flown by.

Daemon immediately noted how the queen’s eyes studied Rhaenyra and how resentfully she stared at her stepdaughter. 

“Little Alicent Hightower, the girl whose name no one could remember and who used to read to the Old King… she certainly climbed high, a shame that most ambitious climbers find that there is a long way down and that the fall is not pleasant.”

How a woman with so little charm and such average beauty had managed to become queen he would never know. But that his brother loved her fiercely, no one could deny. Viserys had always had an odd taste for most things in his opinion.

Many of the other nobles also payed Rhaenyra compliments, and of course that to save face, Alicent did the same.

\- Your tiara is quite lovely my dear. You look like a true princess with it.

\- I am glad you like it your grace. My uncle gave it to me as a present for my name day. It once belonged to the Empress of Leng! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?

Daemon gave Alicent a smirk. He had to give it to her, although her eyes were envious, she could still manage to smile as if she was genuinely happy for the princess.

\- Your brother dotes on your daughter so my love. - the queen said to his brother. - It is touching to see. He certainly has a way with ladies; your wife must count herself lucky my lord!

The smile was wiped from Daemon’s face. And Alicent’s eyes met his, daring him to say something.

\- Don’t even mention that poor woman! It's bad enough all that she must endure...- Viserys said at once – Now please let’s proceed to the feast! The king is hungry, and we have my princess’s name day to celebrate!

“Bitch. You will pay for this one day…” the prince thought as Alicent continued to stare at him quite amused with herself.

They made their way towards the Great Hall where they were received by claps and cheers. It seemed every noble was in a good mood on Rhaenyra’s name day and Daemon noted how several of the heirs of Great Houses had marked their presence there. 

He saw the Lannister twins almost immediately, both blonde and dressed in crimson clothes with the gold lion sown on their breast. The heir to House Tarly, oldest nephew of Ser Axell, was also there as several others, and that was no coincidence.

Rhaenyra was turning five and ten. Most girls married at her age, some even younger, and in a year, she would be coming off age, and still no marriage had been arranged for her. He couldn’t really blame them for trying their luck to marry a girl of such beauty, impeccable lineage and who would someday be queen. A shame for them that she would soon be his.

After a small speech for the king congratulating the princessthey took their seats and the banquet begun. 

Course after course was served and taken away and there was music and entertaining throughout the night.

-I haven’t thank you properly for my gift. - Rhaenyra said clinging to his arm and pressing her body against him. - It was the most beautiful thing someone has ever given me…

His niece had drunk one cup of wine from the Arbor, and it had been a cup too many. Clearly unaccustomed to alcohol, it made her eyes shine bright and she couldn’t stop smiling. It also pushed some of her inhibitions away as she kept turning to him and touching him.

It was plain to see how much she desired him.

-Seeing you wearing it, is reward enough my little dragon.

She giggled.

-You know I recently remembered how you used to call me that when I was little…- she took the cup to her lips again.

He raised an eyebrow.

Rhaenyra moved closer to him. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

-Good evening princess.

Looking up, Daemon saw one of the Lannister boys standing in front of their table with a box on his hands and smiling nervously.

-I would like to congratulate you on your name day your grace.

His niece almost pouted as she moved away from him.

-Thank you, Lord Lannister.

-Please your grace, you may call me Jason.

-I don’t believe we are quite so intimate.

He smiled stupidly; his eyes were lost somewhere on Rhaenyra’s cleavage.

-I wonder if I could speak to you for a moment…

-You confuse me Lord Lannister. We are speaking right now.

-Alone. - he said glancing timidly at Daemon.

-I don’t know how alone you can be in a room with more than a hundred people. In any case, I shall take my leave so you may speak more privately with my niece.

Rhaenyra meant to protest but Daemon reassured her.

-I shall return later my sweet, and if you need anything just call and I will gladly get ride of the little lion for you.

He threw the Lannister boy a menacing look before he left. The so-called Jason was smart enough to lower his head.

Daemon searched for a servant to have his cup refilled and was promptly joined by Ser Axell.

-It looks like you might have some competition my prince.

-Does the dragon fear the lion Tarly? - he asked amused. - Poor Lannister is little more than a declawed pussy cat. Let him have a moment or two to make a fool of himself in front of Rhaenyra. 

Ser Axell’s eyes followed the princess.

-Is the tiara a gift from you?

-Who else’s? - Daemon asked.

-Impressive I must say. And clearly expensive. I never took you for such a selfless giver Commander.

-Only for Rhaenyra, Tarly. Though I must confess that today, I want her to give me something as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Daemon… you hopeless, hopeless cad... we still love you though XD 
> 
> To new readers: if you are liking the story you can just turn to the next chapter and you still have a long way to go (gods how have I written so much? -.-, someone help me!), if not well thanks for reading thus far anyway.  
>    
> To old readers: Don't worry my next update will be on part 2 XD I know you are all waiting for the confrontation. As I have said I will still add another Daemon chapter to part 1 in between chapters 17 (Rhaenyra VIII) and 18 (Rhaenyra IX) but it will be later ;)
> 
> To everyone: Thanks so much for reading I love you guys so much, I hope you are all having a great week! XOXO, gossip Popcorn ;D


	5. Rhaenyra II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, here it is a new chapter! I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far, particularly fans of Daemon and Rhaenyra, one of the reasons I wrote this story is because I am a huge fan of both of them, alas there are so few stories… from now on their (incestuous) relationship will develop more. Although I am changing the story since in my version the King will let them wed (after their scandal is discovered), up until that point I am writing what I think happened between them.
> 
> If you red any of the books recounting their story (or just wikipedia) you know there are two main versions of what happened, Septon Eustace's and Mushroom's, what version do I believe in? I believe that like in most things, when there are two or more versions the truth is somewhere in the middle. I believe he seduced her and he wanted her to himself (at this point what other chance could Daemon have at being king one day). Do I believe she had lessons to seduce Ser Criston? I highly doubt it, Rhaenyra comes across to me as a proud and spoiled girl, I don't see someone like that pursuing a man that doesn't want her, specially since we are told that most men did. I think she had a crush on him yes but I think it started to fade with time. On the question of how they parted ways I doubt it was because she seduced him and he was shocked; the kind of hatred he had for her was one born out of humiliation/rejection and I can certainly picture her doing that (she does not come across as a particular kind person). Anyways this is my view on things XD though I also think other possibilities are plausible in this case.
> 
> Well as always I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story. Leave me your thoughts :D bye!

Rhaenyra II

-Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening your grace?

-Yes, I believe you have my Lord Lannister.

For the fifth time during their short time together poor Jason Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock, had told her how beautiful she was. Although she smiled at him every time, she was growing tired of his trembling words and the awkward silence that fell whenever he was not praising her qualities.

Him and his brother had come to the feast celebrating her name day, and after several failed attempts at catching her attention they had resorted to speaking to the King’s Hand to secure an audience with the princess. Rhaenyra was in the midst of a conversation with her uncle where he was telling her the story of how he had procured her tiara when they were interrupted by old Lord Lyonel Strong asking the princess to give Lord Jason the pleasure of her company for a few moments. Her uncle looked most displeased at the interruption but nevertheless, told her to go.

-Well, in my defence you are worthy of every compliment the gods could envision my princess.

She smiled in return, not quite sure of what else he wanted to hear.

-I have brought you a gift if it pleases you.

She eyed him amused.

When he handed her an elegant box, she opened it only to find a heavy gold necklace. It resembled an intricated chain which she disliked, and only tried it because it was expected of her to do so. Eyeing herself in a nearby mirror, Rhaenyra thought she looked more like an ox than a princess with that hideous trinket around her pale neck.

-Thank you, my Lord, you are most kind.

Lord Jason was about to say something to her when they were interrupted by young Lord Tarly, heir to Horn Hill. Taller although less handsome than Lord Jason Lannister, the young Tarly lad was eight and ten.

-Good evening my princess, it appears I finally have the opportunity to talk to you. I was hoping to congratulate you on your name day personally.

-You are most kind my Lord Tarly.

After Lord Tarly stole her from Jason Lannister other young men, and some not so young, appeared one after the other to seek a moment with her. After the third present, she had to call her ladies to retrieve the gifts and deliver them to her room.

-Tomorrow we shall examine them, and you can pick whatever ones you like best for yourselves – she had told them.

When she grew tired of all the lords around her, she excused herself from the son of Lord Oakheart and went to the gardens to get some air. In truth it was just an pretext to get away from the party and all of the men. She had tried to find her uncle in the crowds but he appeared to have departed from the halls as well.

The night was getting chilly. Although the days were growing longer it was still the beginning of Spring, so when the sun set the temperatures would drop. She was a Targaryen, made for fire and the heat, and the cold bothered her.

She called a servant as asked for a goblet of wine to warm her which was quickly brought to her.

And there she stood looking at the moon and sipping her wine when Ser Criston appeared.

-Ah, it's only you Ser Criston. I feared Lord Lannister was attempting to have more time with me...

Her white knight smiled. 

-Aye, it's only me princess. I apologize for not announcing myself more promptly, but you looked so lost in your thoughts that I feared I would frighten you.

-You could never frighten me Ser.- she reassured him- I was looking at the moon and remembering another name day ten years ago. My mother gave me this ring. It had been given to her many years before by her father Lord Arryn, and before her, her mother princess Daella was the owner. It was originally given to my grandmother when she wed my grandfather the late Lord Arryn. My mother never met her, she died giving birth to her, and this was the only thing of her she ever got - a circle of white gold with a moon and a sapphire shaped falcon. It only started to fit me last year, and I have worn it every day since.

Silence fell between them, and Rhaenyra took the ring of the index finger of her right hand only to put it back again.

-I miss her so much on this particular day. I was almost eight when I lost her, and soon after my uncle departed too. In those days I used to think the gods had sent you to me because they knew I would soon lose my two greatest loves.

-One of them has returned to you though- Ser Criston said.

The resentment in his voice was palpable at the mention of prince Daemon.

-I don’t understand why you hate my uncle so much. Don't deny it - she told him before he could speak - It is plain for everyone to see. You loath him and it is too obvious.

Ser Criston's green eyes met her purple ones as he stared deeply into her eyes.

-He does not deserve your love my princess. He is not a good man... There is a reason why he went away after your mother died.

-I know court gossip quite well Ser, having heard some awful rumours about myself as well. - her answer was as cold as the wind blowing through the night and Criston seemed hurt.

-Gossip is one thing my princess, what your uncle did and said is common knowledge.

-Did you come after me to diss my uncle? Is your dislike for him so great that even on my name day you have to bring it up?

Rhaenyra was growing quite mad. Sensing her anger Ser Criston quickly changed the subject.

-No more of this talk then my princess. And I apologize if I have given offense, but I worry about you.

-I know you do, that’s why you are my white knight. - she smilled at him.

He took a step in her direction, shortning the distance between them.

-I also wanted to tell you...

-Am I interrupting something?

Rhaenyra jumped at the voice of her uncle prince Daemon.

The prince stood there with a cup on his hand and a bored look on his handsome face. The moonlight made his long silver hair glow giving him an even more otherworldly look.

-Of course not uncle. Join us!

Daemon's eyes met Ser Criston's for a moment before they landed on her.

-Look at you my poor princess, you are trembling from the cold.

Quickly, prince Daemon took off his gold cloak and put it around Rhaenyra. Immediately she felt the warmth around her as well as his manly scent .

-If you excuse me princess, I will take my leave.

Rhaenyra barely heard Ser Criston go, her uncle Daemon had blocked her view putting his arm around her and pulling her to him.

-Finally, I have you all to myself again, now that those boys left.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-How is the party?

-It died after your left, so I decided to take my leave as well. I hate being surrounded by ugly married women.

-Does that include my dear stepmother? – the princess asked mischievously.

-My sweet, she is the queen of ugly married women everywhere!

Rhaenyra laughed a little more loudly than she intended, for the wine had left her head a bit cloudy.

-How beautiful you look with the moon shining down on you. It is not fair to other women you see, for how can they ever seek to compete with you?

-Well, maybe I should retire then. – she told him smiling like a silly girl.- So they may have their moment to shine.

-What an excellent idea my pet. But you see, I think we should go to my room before.

Rhaenyra felt a chill throughout her body, she had never gone to her uncle’s room before, much less alone with him. Well… she had gone there when she was a small girl, but now it was a complete diferente matter for she was a woman flowered and he was a grown man.

-You see, I have won every race we have had so far on our dragons, and I think it is past time we discussed my prize.

-What do you want? - she asked timidly as his eyes bore deep into her.

-Are you afraid of coming to my room my little pet? Afraid of the big bad dragon? - he whispered the last part in her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

-Are you the big bad dragon? -she asked.

-Only if you are my little, she dragon- he answered kissing her neck and lowering his hands to her waist- What say you?

She was rendered speechless so she simply stared at him. He had never touched her in such a way. Never.

“Is he trying to seduce me?” she thought to herself.

She had been wondering about this for the past weeks. She had heard her septa's talk about what went on between a man and a woman and that it was only supposed to happen after they were wed. She had also red many love stories and sweet poems.

When she was a child, she had pictured her uncle as her knight, her Florian, but after he left, she had picture Ser Criston instead for a while. Alas the knight was more of a servant than a potential lover. He only spoke courtesies to her, he did not truly love her, and he had made vows to take no wife and father no children, so she had come to comprehend that nothing more could ever happen between them. And now, with her uncle returned, old feelings had returned as well. Her love for him had re-emerged stronger than it had been when she was a small girl. And yet… she was afraid his words to her were out of courtesy and his love was only the love an uncle would bear his niece and not the love a man had for a woman.

And still… his eyes lingered on her, and many times so did his hands. He gave her countless presents, spent his days with her and praised her beauty at every moment. Could it be? Could he know desire her as she had desired him for so many years?

She wished herself to be less ignorant on these matters, but she had nobody she could ask, or that she trusted enough to ask. Though countless boys praised her beauty, and asked her to dance with them, she had never been kissed or touched in a more intimate way, and part of her feared the knowledge an experienced man such as Daemon had with women. She had heard tales about how prince Daemon enjoyed the company of women of ill repute, and had a particular taste for those most young and most innocent, though it made her confuse of how a prostitute could be innocent.

-Shall we go then my little dragon? - her uncle asked again.

Rhaenyra was conflicted, but how could she refuse prince Daemon Targaryen?

\- Do not worry I know another way to my room, we shan’t be seen.- he assured her with a smirk.

She just nodded and followed him into the night.

They went around the gardens and into a secret back door that led to the pantry, there they followed a dark and long corridor that led to a series of stairs.

-How do you know these secret pathways? -she asked curious.

Prince Daemon smiled at her.

-I was very bored as a child most of the times. So, I wandered around the Red Keep often and I came across these secret pathways.

-Weren’t you afraid to lose yourself in here? I heard stories of servants who lost themselves never to be found.

-They were peasants my sweet, mere men. We are dragons, we do not fear dark corridors and secret passages.

-I do actually- she told him petulantly.

-That is because you are still a little dragon - he winked at her.

-You were little when you went though.

-Yes, but I was a bad dragon, little but still a bad dragon. - he told her playfully.

After a while they reached a door, and when he opened it, they were suddenly at the entrance to his room.

His room was on the same floor as hers but was on a different wing. Rumour was it that once he was old enough, her uncle had asked his father prince Baelon the room that had once belonged to King Maegor the Cruel. Because of his bad reputation and the suspicions of orgies and witchcraft that had happened there, no one, ever since his death, had claimed the room.

She had heard the stories and her admiration for her uncle had grown even more. Not even Maegor’s ghost or the ghost of his witch wife Tyanna of the Tower was enough to frighten him.

He opened the door and led her inside.

The room was huge, even bigger than her own apartments. The stone walls were black and shone in the candle lights. A grand fireplace had great dragons on either side and was lit. His bed was twice the size of hers and could easily fit five people in there comfortably, the heavy red curtains were opened, and the sheets were also a bright red colour.

At the centre of the room there was a big oak table and at the top was Dark Sister, the sword of Queen Visenya, on display.

Huge windows led to a balcony where there was also a table and some chairs.

-So, is this the lair of the big bad dragon? -she asked playfully.

-It is my humble quarters my beloved. I hope you don’t mind if I make myself more comfortable

Saying that he removed his doublet leaving him with his white undershirt that hung loosely on his elegant but well-built figure. She could see some of his naked chest and her eyes became widder.

She had never seen a man so undressed before and felt herself growing hot.

“I must be blushing” she thought to herself “Gladly my hair is loose, so my face is more covered and possibly he is unable to see how red I am”.

-What were we discussing before? Oh, right my prize. Well actually my prizes, if my numbers are correct my Caraxes has beaten your lady dragon Syrax six times! So, you owe my six prizes at my choosing.

-I beat you one time though. -she noted smugly – So I also want something.

Daemon laughed throwing his silver hair back.

-You owe much more than I owe you. So first I want to talk about what I want, and I want one of my prizes tonight.

She bent over the table examining Dark Sister curiously and ignoring him on purpose. Rhaenyra knew how easily her uncle became angry and she wanted to tease him a little.

-I don’t think I have ever seen a Valyrian steel sword this close – she commented- They truly are a wonder… Father keeps Blackfyre stored at all times, I never even touched the sword or seen it up close.

She ran her finger over the cold steel gently so she wouldn’t cut herself. When she looked up, her uncle’s lilac eyes were eying her hungry.

Before she could react, he closed the space between them moving to her side of the table. She suddenly felt his body covering hers, his arms on either side of hers at the table, and himself pressed to her back. She felt his nose caressing her hair ant taking in her perfume. She stood still as a statue quite shocked and unsure of what she should do. No man had ever been so close to her before.

-You know Rhaenyra, you were a beautiful child, as beautiful as only one from our line could be beautiful, and yet you grown to be more than a beautiful woman. I have had hundreds of beautiful women, but you are a goddess my dear…- his hands started to move up her sides caressing her body and pulling her more to him- And I want to know…- his face was glued to her neck kissing it deeply- What is like to truly… - his hand moved to her neck- Kiss a goddess.

With those last words he turned her towards him and covered her mouth with his.

She froze in her place and her eyes bulged with shock.

This kiss was nothing like the chaste sweet kisses he used to give her on the lips. His lips were hungry and hot, and she felt his tongue demanding entrance in her mouth, yet she could not move.

He stopped only to tell her.

-Close your eyes and open your mouth Rhaenyra, I am trying to kiss you.

Obediently she shut her eyes close and tried to relax her mouth.

Once again, his lips fell upon hers, hungry and demanding, and this time his tongue entered her mouth making her melt into his kiss. She felt like she was going to die. She could feel sweat running through her back and in her hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she could barely stand. She wanted to respond to the kiss but did not know how, she tried timidly to move her mouth and her tongue. In response her uncle’s hands put her arms around him so she could hold on to him.

She moved her shaking hands to his hair losing herself in the softness of his long straight silver hair.

His hands were in her back and on her sides holding her next to him. She wanted to take a breath but was too lost in his kiss, she also wondered how many times she had dreamed of him kissing her just as he was.

He stopped suddenly and she gasped surprised.

His eyes were dark and hungry, and he had a dangerous smile on his face. One of his hands went up to caress her face and her swollen lips.

-My oh my, you look like a goddess that has just been ravished. Though you are quite the inexperience goddess I must say my pet.

She felt embarrassed at his comment.

-I… I…- her lips were trembling so much she could barely make up words without stuttering – I have… I have neevv…never been kissed…- well not like… not like this, not ever, not by anyone- she admitted feeling more like a child than ever.

He smiled smugly at her.

-Well, now you have Rhaenyra. Beautiful girls are meant to be kissed often, and saving those lips of yours was a crime- he said caressing her parted mouth- I have collected by first prize my niece, your first kiss. Although, I want to try it again, just to be sure this was what I wanted.

Once again, he lowered his face to hers, kissing her. His lips were sensual against hers and once again his tongue made his way to her waiting mouth.

Obediently she opened her mouth and nervously met his tongue with hers. Although she was not sure of what to do at least this time she tried to mimic his movements. Now, less nervous she relaxed into the new sensations feeling the sweet of the wine he had been drinking into her mouth. Her eyes were closed, and he was holding her. Their mouths dancing with each other.

She gasped suddenly due to the lack of air since she had been holding her breath. He laughed and started to kiss her neck moving up her jaw and her chin.

-What are you doing? -she asked nervously.

-Kissing you- he answered between kisses.

-Why though? Why are you kissing me like this?

-Isn’t it obvious? - he asked whilst his hands travelled through her back touching her naked skin.

-Do you… like me… I mean like men like women, not like an uncle likes his little niece?- she regretted her question the minute it left her lips, too she was afraid of his answer.

He stopped and stared at her intensely, his eyes penetrating hers. Her heart was pounding furiously inside her chest.

-Why else would I kiss you so if I didn’t desire you my little princess?

She shrugged and tried to look composed, inside however she was screaming and jumping with happiness. He loved her! He really did! Her eyes met his and she tried to read his face.

-How much do you know about love and desire?- he boldly asked her.

Rhaenyra felt her cheeks grow even hotter. She had expected some declaration of love or some compliment on how beautiful she was. His question caught her by surprise completely for she had not been expecting nothing of the sort.

-Well, only the love stories that I read. But my septa told me more than what happens in the stories and the poems, you know between men and women, when they are alone.- she confessed smiling nervously.

-What has your septa been telling you about what goes on between a man and a woman?- her uncle asked very much amused.

-She didn't go into many details- she answered truly- But she did talk to me you know… hum when my blood came- she felt too uncomfortable having that conversation with his eyes upon her, and once again felt like a little child telling a grown up about something bad, she had done.

-And what exactly did she tell you?

-Well, hum…-she wasn’t feeling like herself stuttering in a nervous matter, she was resembling those silly boys that couldn’t look at her straight- She told me that when a man and a woman are wed that they bed each other… well I sort of knew this happened… because I know that there is a bedding ceremony after a wedding, although I only saw father’s… and- she swallowed nervously- Then she told me that… hum the man and the woman take off their clothes and lie in bed together and that the man then puts his manhood inside the woman in her… parts.

He was looking at her with a frown in his eyebrows.

-And… hum she told me that the woman has to lay still until the man spills his seed inside of her. And then if the gods allow it, they have a baby.

There was silence between them.

-Ah, and that it is supposed to hurt the first time you do it and you bleed. - she added.- And she also told me that although it is only good for the man, it is a woman’s duty to allow her husband to claim his marital rights whenever he wants it.

-And, if I may ask, what do you think of this? - prince Daemon asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

-Well, when I used to read the stories, I used to think it was something more romantic than that. People seem so happy to be in love, yet this does not look like a lot of fun.

Silence again.

She started to feel more and more embarrassed and hid her face in her hands.

-Oh gods, I shouldn’t have spoken like this, now you think I am a wanton woman.

Her septa had long warned her that no man would like a girl who knew too much of what went on behind closed doors for it was a sign she was impure and not chaste. Lady Beesbury, an old woman married to the old Lord Beesbury who had served her great-grandfather and now her own father as Master of Coin, had agreed and told her that ignorance was bliss and that her husband was supposed to teach her about those things on her wedding night. Thus, her uncle was probably shocked when she told him all of that and was probably thinking that she was a wicked girl.

He started to laugh at her, yet she felt like crying. And trembling, she wrapped herself on his cloak sniffing.

-Oh, my princess why are you trembling so, come here- he pulled her to him hugging her.

She felt his hand caressing her hair though it was of little comfort. She felt beyond humiliated and wished she could just disappear.

-Shhh… how could I ever think of you as a wanton woman? You barely know anything about love or lust, or anything... I am although, willing to bet my fortune and titles that the only touch your septa ever received was from the gods, and even that I could easily doubt.

-What do you mean? I know what happens in a marriage bed and I told you, and I shouldn't have done that.- she whispered.

-My dear you can bet your fortune and titles as well that if that was what went on in a bed between a man and a woman, I would have fallen on my sword years ago.

She was lost and confused.

-Is there… is there more?

-Tell you what. I can teach you.

-You… you can?

-Anything you want to know. Would you like that?

-Will you teach me yourself? -she asked timidly.

He only smiled.

-My precious Rhaenyra. I would pity the fool that tried to teach you anything of the sort, and I can promise you he would find himself relieved of his manhood and of his head. You are mine, you were always meant to be mine one day. I will very much enjoy teaching you everything there is to know about desire and pleasure.

He kissed her again.

-How will you teach me?

-Don’t worry about that. I will teach you all you need to know. Tomorrow. For now, I will take you to your room.

She felt a little disappointed, yet she was also tired and very, very jumpy at the recent events.

-And… you want to me to know those things?- she asked him with her face blushing.

Daemon smiled.

-Yes I do princess. You should know these things, and it would please me greatly to teach them to you.- he told her lifting her face so she would look into his eyes.- Yes?

She nodded and he gave her a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips. It was quick yet she felt like she wanted to embrace him and never let go.

He escorted her to her room, his strong arm around her little waist.

When they arrived at her door, she turned to him.

-Will you kiss me goodnight?- Rhaenyra nervously asked.

He moved his lips upon hers answering her question in a slow and burning kiss. His tongue against hers had to be one of the most odd yet amazing sensations she had ever felt, and in turn she moved her tongue against his too trying to copy what he was doing. When they parted she felt breathless and absolutely powerless. She would have said "yes" to anything he would have asked of her at that moment.

-And I shall kiss you again tomorrow, when we are alone. Goodnight my princess, and keep the cloak, I have others.

Entering her room her maids were already there, expecting her to help her to bed. They removed her dress and her jewels and gave her her sleeping silks. When they were taking the cloak away to store it, she stopped them.

-Leave it here. You can retire to your beds now.

She took the cloak with her to bed wrapping it around herself before pulling the covers. Lying in the dark, with only the fireplace to bring some light to the darkness of her surroundings, she brought her fingers to her mouth touching it where her uncle’s lips had.

“He really does love me” she thought a grin spreading through her face "And I had my first kiss. Proper kiss not a little girl kiss. He kissed me as he would a woman, not his little niece…".

She then took a deep breath taking in her uncle’s perfume from the cloak. It was a manly scent mixed with ashes and it intoxicated her. Rolling onto her side she cuddled with the cloak. In her dreams that night they kissed again, and again until darkness took over her and she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Rhaenyra III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is chapter 5! I already started to write the next one so it shouldn't take long. I hope you all enjoy and leave me your thoughts, I always like to read your comments :)

Rhaenyra III

The sun had long risen when the maids went in to awake Rhaenyra. When they opened the curtains, they found her still hugged to the golden cloak her uncle had given her the night before. They whispered to her gently to wake her.

-Your grace, I beg your pardon for the disturbance, but you must rise. The king called a small council meeting and requires your presence.

-Yes, I shall rise then. Go fetch warm water, I would like to have a bath before the meeting.

She was terribly disappointed. A small council meeting was always a long and dull affair. Yet ever since she was eight her father insisted on her presence during most of these meetings. She knew that could not refuse however, for it was an honour only bestowed to the heir of the Iron Throne!

-You will rule one day my princess, but before you must learn. - her father often told her.

Besides attending him during small council meetings, she would also sit on the stairs of the throne whenever he gave audiences and received supplicants. And ever since she had turned seven she started to serve him as his personal cupbearer.

When her bath was ready, she immediately removed her sleeping silks and got in in the almost boiling water.

Her maids always flinched when they saw her taking a bath. She, like most Targaryens, had a higher tolerance to heat and loved to bath in scorching waters.

-What would you like to wear today your grace? - one of her maids asked.

-My new purple dress, the one with pearls in the bodice. And I want the gold necklace my father gave me yesterday.

After she got out of the tub and dried herself, she was helped to dress by her maids. Her hair was pulled into two braids that were then used to do an intricate hairstyle. She also requested her maids to put a small tiara at the top of her head, not the one she wore the night before, but one given to her by her father, made of gold and rubis that matched her necklace. 

She was almost ready when a page boy knocked on the door informing her that prince Daemon requested the pleasure of accompanying her to the meeting.

-Tell my uncle I will be with him shortly.- she replied trying to hide her excitement.

She admired her reflection looking for any hair out of place. Everything was in order and staring at her was the most beautiful maiden of all Seven Kingdoms, as so many men and singers proclaimed.

"And has he proclaimed as well… he told me I am the most beautiful…" she thought dreamily as memories of the many hours he spent in her company filled her mind.

Prince Daemon was waiting for her outside her doors, dressed in elegant clothes of a dark blue, almost indigo colours, with his gold cloak falling from his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled fondly as he pulled her hand to his mouth kissing it with surprising sweetness. She felt her face grow warmer as his eyes stared into hers. 

-Shall we take our leave my beautiful princess?

She only nodded too fixated in his handsome face and the soft lilac of his eyes.

Once they were at a respectable distance from her room and with no one in sight, prince Daemon pulled her closer to him kissing her deeply and she melted into him. Because of the difference in their heights however, her uncle pulled her head back, and she felt her tiara slip. Her eyes were opened instantly and she quickly brought a hand to hold it in place.

Daemon noted her movement and broke the kiss laughing.

-You are the sweetest girl, my lovely niece. Almost too sweet.

Not quite sure of what to say, Rhaenyra put a strand of hair that had fallen lose, in result of his kiss, behind her ear.

-If you kiss me like this again, I will arrive at the meeting flushed and with my hair ruined uncle...

-I thought you liked my kisses my sweet. Alas you are a cruel girl and you are breaking my heart. - he said with feign hurt.

-You are a such a tease. - she responded laughing.- You live to torture me.

-I would very much like if we could arrange a time and place for me to kiss you as much as I care for, without the worry of ruining your hair. Mayhaps sweet Rhaenyra when your silver mane of hair is loose… before you retire for bed?

Rhanyra bit her lip and her hand nervously started to turn her rings.

Prince Daemon caressed her face and adjusted her tiara slightly more to the left.

They soon arrived at the small council room, close to the Hand’s chambers. All of the members were present save for King Viserys and all the men present stood once Rhaenyra and Daemon arrived.

Septon Eustace seemed most surprise to see Daemon.

-My prince, we were not expecting you.

Rhaenyra took the seat next to her father.

-Did the gods not warn you Septon Eustace that my brother granted me my old seat in the council? I am surprised. As a man of faith I expected you to speak directly to them. Or is that not what you men of the faith claim to do?

Rhaenyra laughed at his comment whilst Septon Eustace seemed furious.

-I never took you for a godly man my prince. Yet I see you have rekindled a relationship with them. As a septon it is always a comfort to see those who have forsaken the gods come back into the fold.

-Whatever helps you sleep at night. -Daemon mocked pulling a chair.

-If it pleases you my prince, I will be more than happy to personally help you atone for your many sins, for the Father teaches us that…

-Enough of this talk Septon Eustace! - Rhaenyra snapped. -If I want to hear talks of the gods, I go to my septa not to a small council meeting! If it has failed to reach your notice my uncle is making fun of you, so quit making the fool it is getting sad!

Septon Eustace’s face grew red. Other member of the small council looked quite shocked at Rhaenyra’s outburst although all of them knew how short the princess’s temper was. Those who loved her said proudly that she was every inch the queen she was meant to be and her father’s daughter. Those who hated her said that her behavior was better suited for a spoiled girl, and that she was not right for ruling a kingdom.

Kings Viserys soon arrived smiling broadly as he always did.

-I bid good morning to you all my lords. Brother. And most to you my beloved girl, now five and ten!

Viserys kissed his daughter’s face.

-Every time I see you, you look more beautiful. - he proudly complimented her. - If everyone is here let’s begin the meeting, shall we?

Most of the meeting was boring. They talked about finances, the kingdom, money spent on the past tourney and on the princess’s name day feast. They also talked about the gold cloaks and the Lord Commander of Kingsguard Ser Harrold Westerling paid numerous compliments to prince Daemon’s past actions to improve the City Watch. 

He only smilled smugly, reclined in his chair with his feet over the table. Every now and then Rhaenyra would find him looking at her with hungry eyes and making mocking faces whenever Septon Eustace said anything.

Towards the end of the meeting her father turned his attention to his Hand Lord Strong. A quiet and sombre man, he spent most of his time listening. Although most would deem him a slow simpleton, those close to him knew of his great mind, and King Viserys praised his work.

Lord Strong thanked her father.

-I give my humble thanks your grace. If I may have your permission, I would like to make a request both to you and to our princess.

Rhaenyra immediately turned her attention unto him.

-Speak freely Lord Strong. - Viserys replied. - The princess and myself will gladly listen to anything you might ask of us.

-As you know your majesty besides my son Ser Harwin and Larys, our Master of Whispers, I also have two daughters that I brought to court with me when your majesty gave me the honour of making me your Hand. Thus, I would ask Your Grace and the princess if you could find a place for my girls alongside your ladies. Careleen is six and ten as of recently, very close in age with your grace, she loves to ride and hunt. Alla is four and ten, she is a musical girl and an excellent rider as well. I think you shall like them your grace.

-I would be glad to officially meet them my lord. Tell them that they may dine with me tonight.

-Good, good. - King Viserys said- It would be delightful if your daughters can be chosen as the princess’s ladies. They are highborn maids, I am sure my daughter will like them!

-I will tell my son Ser Harwin to bring them both to your quarters this evening my princess. With your leave of course.

Rhaenyra gave him a smile.

-It will be my honour to host them this evening, and I have little doubt they will fit in with my other ladies.

-There is another issue that we should discuss your grace. - Septon Eustace remarked- As you all might know the new year is upon us. 112 years since the conquest. Preparations have started for Maiden’s day as you know, and I think that as custom, our princess Rhaenyra should lead the procession to the sept accompanied by our highborn maidens.

Her uncle intervened.

-Do you still do that silly parade every year? 

Septon Eustace’s tone was harsh as he replied.

-A parade in honour of the Maiden is no laughing matter prince Daemon!

Her uncle was smiling like a little boy caught doing something he knew he shouldn’t. He was still reclined comfortably in his chair. His long silver hair framed his handsome face and every now and then he would run his hands through it.

Gods save her she could barely keep her eyes away from him, let alone pay attention to anything else!

-Whatever…- Daemon replied in a bored tone.

-You are still a rebel brother. - Viserys said - Yet you should know that some things are sacred. Septon Eustace, worry not, preparations should be carried out as usual and of course that our beloved princess will lead the procession as she always does. – he turned to her- You shall need a new dress Rhaenyra, you have grown taller since last year. White.

Septon Eustace turned to her with a cold gaze.

-More a long tunic than a dress. White. Chaste. Covering from neck to toes.

Rhaenyra pouted and stared at the septon unflinching.

-Should I cover my face as well?

It was a clear provocation yet Septon Eustace did not react to her words.

-Just your body will suffice your grace, though covering your hair would not look bad upon you.

Daemon was moving his right hand mimicking the movements of Septon’s Eustace mouth. Rhaenyra caught sight of him and had to supress a giggle.

Viserys interrupted their exchange.

-If there is no further matter to discuss I declare our small council meeting finished. I bid you all a good rest of the day.

Everybody stood when her father left, though her uncle was the last one to stand and did so with his ever-present bored look.

She stood as well and prepared to leave, but not before Daemon offered her his arm to accompany her back to her rooms.

-It appears that tonight I will have to share your company with your ladies.

-It is just for one night- she quickly replied clutching his arm. – I would much rather be alone with you, and- she whispered the last part- you have promise me that you would teach me all about love! 

He smiled wickedly at her.

-So… you have not forgotten about that….

-Certainly not! You promised me!- she said staring deeply into his eyes.

-Let no one hear that Daemon Targaryen is not a man of his word. Of course my pet, I will teach you anything you want… although I have been thinking about this and I think that we should start slowly. First, I shall teach you the art of kissing.

She was somewhat disappointed. 

-But I know how to kiss, you taught me that already!

-My sweet niece, I have been kissing you, you barely do anything. You have to learn how to kiss a man until you drive him wild with desire.

And saying that he brought his face to her kissing her deeply.

-I want to drive you wild with desire, no other man! -she stated intensely grasping her hands to his collar.

He only smirked.

-I want that too my pet. Yet, just staring at your cleavage does that to me just fine.

She dropped her eyes blushing deeply.

-And why is that?- she boldly asked.

-Maybe in a few days I will tell you, or show you if you prefer. I find however very amusing the change of subject from you dressed all in white for Maiden’s day, to us now discussing what goes one between two lovers…

Rhaenyra blushed deeply.

-Are you my lover? Am I yours?

-In a way I suppose, though we have not loved each other, have we?

She felt her cheeks burning and decided to change the subject.

-I hate Maiden’s day! I always have to hear a white potato sack and parade around the streets like some prised horse! 

-I will help you out of your potato sack when you return dearest… if you like we can have fun burning the potato sack and send the pieces to Septon Eustace as a gift for Maiden's Day. We could recruit Caraxes and Syrax, what do you think?

She laughed and pated him in the arm.

 

Before her uncle left, they kissed again, this time in the privacy of her quarters. Afterwards, she was left to prepare for the arrival of her ladies and to meet the daughters of her father’s Hand Lord Strong.

At the arranged time, there was a knock on the door and Ser Harwin entered followed by his younger sisters.

Ser Harwin Strong was a bull of a man, and many proclaimed him to be the strongest man in the Seven Kingdoms. He towered over her, as well as most people. Nevertheless, he was always kind to her, and some of her ladies had whispered that he had stated several times how in love he was with her!

-Welcome Ser Harwin. You have brought your sisters I see.

He just stared at her like a lost man in a desert that had just found a lake.

-Ser Harwin?- she asked again, making her ladies giggle at his lost face.

-Yes! Greetings my princess, I have brought my sisters yes!

The girls moved from behind him and curtsied.

He was left speechless and still gawking at her with hungry eyes.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

-Are you going to leave now Ser Harwin?

\- Yes, yes! Excuse me princess!

He nervously exited the room and her maids closed the door.

As their father promised, they were excellent company. Both Careleen and Alla Strong had brown hair and brown eyes. They also had pug noses and somewhat common features but were nonetheless very pretty girls. They were both taller than Rhaenyra, their bodies were feminine and slender, and they dressed according to the latest fashions. They had also styled their hair into a braid which made the princess smile. 

The conversation, as the wine, was flowing and Rhaenyra was liking the two girls more and more. She also mentioned to them the Maiden’s day event and asked them to accompany her.

Both of them promptly accepted.

-We would be honoured your grace! - Careleen said.

Alla nodded excitedly.

They exchanged a smile and went back to more frivolous talk.

After the meal was over and her ladies left, Rhaenyra prepared to go to bed. 

Her maids were brushing her silver hair when there as a knock on the door.

-Your uncle is here to see you my lady.

She quickly dismissed her maids and put on a robe before inviting him to her room.

-I thought I could perhaps pay you a little visit before taking to the city.

-Taking to the city?! -she asked surprised.

Just then she noticed that he was wearing his shiny armour with the three headed dragon of their House on his breastplate. He was also wearing a gold cloak that fell behind him, so alike the one he had given her the night before.

-Yes, I do miss my days in the gold cloaks, and I like to go with my companions to tour the city. I am after all known as the Prince of the City- he remarked- But before I go, I thought I could steal a moment alone with you. How ravishing you look my niece, with your hair loose and your sleeping gown. There is no tiara on your head that might fall, and no threat of ruining your hair. And with the moon shining down on us, it is the most perfect night for kissing.

-Then what are you waiting for? - she boldly asked

And without further delays, his lips kissed her, and she pulled him closer to her. His armour war cold against her but soon their kisses were enough to warm her to the bones.

-Let us do this every day! - she demanded a little breathless between kisses.

He only smiled and tangled his hands in her soft hair.

-As you wish princess. I am a slave to your desires.

His lips fell upon hers again and she shivered as his tongue brushed against her lips. Rhaenyra parted them and clung to him more tightly as his tongue entered her mouth. She moved her own tongue against his, timidly at first, following his own confident movements, though she soon grew bolder.

-Is this ok?- she asked as they pulled away.

His only response was to give her one of his smirks and to pull her to him again.

-My beauty. What a true beauty you are Rhaenyra… the most beautiful there is, and all mine.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and she gasped very aware that she was dressed with only a thin silk nightgown. She felt him lower the fabric a little laying small kisses upon her bare shoulder.

-Uncle…- she couldn't help but moan.

His lips danced from her shoulder to her throat, to her lips once again. Rhaenyra felt her legs weak.

She could not say for how long they kissed, but afterwards she found her lips red and sore, and already missing his…

After he left, Rhaenyra went to bed and once again pulled her uncle’s gold cloak around her. That night, like many others, her dreams were all of him.


	7. Daemon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Here it is chapter 6!!!!
> 
> So warnings: be aware that this chapter will have some smut and explicit content as well as incest and underaged stuff, I think I put these warnings on my story but let this serve as a reminder. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Although you are reading a got fanfic so I think this would be expected at some point XD anyways I hope I have done my warnings correctly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and that this gets you anxious for the rest of the story :) have a nice weekend people.

Daemon II

In the past weeks he had fallen into quite the routine. After breaking his fast he would always spend the day in the company of his sweet niece. They would hunt, or hawk, or take long leisure walks in the gardens of the Keep. He would read poetry to her and kiss her until her lips were bruised whenever they found themselves alone. At nights he would always dine with her and afterwards he would leave her to rest, and he would take to the streets of the city with his companions to drink, and gamble, and at times to spend himself on some whore or other for the time spent kissing dear innocent Rhaenyra always left him mad with desire. They had still done nothing more than kissing, though he had to admit she was a quick learner and gone were the days when her kisses were shy and insecure.

This day had been no different, and after dinner, and after Rhaenyra had send her maids away he was seating with her head on his lap kissing her.

Because she was liying on a lounge chair, her nightgown had risen to her knees giving him a nice view of her slender legs and her elegant feet. 

He wanted nothing more than to hike that gown to her waist and burry himself inside of her. Yet he had to be patient. There would soon come the day he would be able to have her every night, and day, and any way he wanted. But he had to make sure she was too in love with him for her own good before… otherwise he wouldn’t be able to convince her to marry him, and let him rule through her. And of course, he wanted her to enjoy herself in their coupling and to be a willing partner. Nothing was worse than sharing a bed with a cold woman.

-And it is the year 112 after conquest already- he muttered more to himself than to her.- Where does the time go?

-Where do you go every night? – she asked with her haunting purple eyes gazing at him.

-I already told you dearest. I go to the streets of the city to patrol with my companions.

-But you go other places than just patrolling, don’t you?

Daemon was left speechless. How could she know what else he did? Or was the girl just guessing?

-Ser Harwin’s sisters have told me that after the gold cloaks go on patrol they go to other places as well, to drink, and gamble. Do you go to those places as well?

He traced her soft lips with the tip of his finger.

-Why would you like to know?

-I still have a prize to claim, and I want it now… I want to go with you to the city tonight!

Daemon was left speechless once more.

-I want to see the streets and the places you go to! I am never allowed to leave this castle without company, and when I can leave, I never get to go to where I want. So, I want to go with you, I want you to show me everything you do after you leave me.

He eyed her thinking about what she was saying. She was silent, still looking at him with her big beautiful eyes that shone like precious jewels. And with her silver and golden looks of hair around her she looked like a being out of this world. He supposed she was though, Targaryens were not mere men.

-Tomorrow- he finally answered.

She pouted and stood.

-Tomorrow?!

She looked like she was going to throw a fit.

He pulled her to his lap like he used to do when she was a little girl.

-Shhh, don’t fret my dear niece. You must understand that it is not easy to smuggle a princess out of the Keep, so I must make some arrangements.

She still pouted at him.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her until she moaned in response. Her sounds made his manhood press uncomfortably against his pants and he had to pull away from her fearing his desire took the better of him and he ended the night on her bed.

-I promise it will be worth the wait.

-You do?

-Prince Daemon Targaryen is a man of his word my sweet. Has your uncle ever lied to you?

-Princess Rhaenyra will make you hold on to that promise! And Princess Rhaenyra also wishes to go riding tomorrow with her uncle…

“I know of a better ride for you than Syrax” he thought to himself “And I also know of better ways for you to use your mouth than on this constant yapping”.

-You want to race Caraxes again? Let me tell you a secret princess, I let you win that first time.

She narrowed her eyes.

-No you didn’t- she said – You underestimated us and lost!

She then got up from his lap and sat by her window crossing one leg over the other and giving him another view of her naked legs.

He remained on the lounge taking in the vision that was the princess of Dragonstone and wondering how it would feel to have her in his arms, free of her clothes, and opened to him.

-Well, Prince Daemon is leaving.- he finally told her.

Usually when he said this she would pout and make big eyes at him begging him to stay a while longer, yet today she eyed him over her shoulder.

-I will see you tomorrow then uncle. Sleep tight.

She was growing rather smug and pleased with herself.

“Time to remember the sweet little dragon who is the big bad dragon”.

Daemon approached Rhaenyra again and pulled her to her feet so he could push her body against his. His mouth fell on hers and she eagerly opened her own mouth and searched for his tongue. This time, he let his hands wander lower than just her waist and they went to her backside making her gasp in surprise. He ignored her and continued to kiss her letting his hands caress her body more sensually than he had ever done before. He felt her heat coming from the nightgown and he smiled as he saw how much she desired him.

When he pulled apart it took her a moment to open her eyes. They were even darker than before.

-That was something else…- she said as her fingers trailer over his mouth and his face.

-I hope you weren't expecting us to never move further than a few kisses… that is if you want to of course.

She nodded looking at him the same way she would a pair of earrings she wanted, or a new dress.

-I do…- she confessed. 

-I will gladly endulge you my niece… but for now it's time for you to sleep.

She pouted again.

Daemon took her hand to his mouth and with a last kiss he forced himself to leave.

As much as he wanted to remove that delightful pout from her petulant little mouth, he feared that if he stayed much longer, he would be unnable to leave.

 

The next night at the hour of the wolf, he arrived at her door accompanied by one of his pages, a skinny boy of three and ten. As promised he had gone riding with her during the day, but Rhaenyra's thougts were all about their night and oft she would beg him to tell her what he had planned. Again and again he had told her that she would soon know, and once or twice only his mouth against hers could make her be silent.

-Now remember what I told. You are to stay here until I arrive back with the princess get it?

-Yyyeess my prince- the poor lad replied shacking in his boots.

-You are to stay awake and lock the door. No one but me and the princess is allowed to enter. Not her maids, not anyone! 

-Yyyess my prince.

-Before I forget, if by any chance you even dream of telling anything about this to anyone just remember that I will personally feed you to Caraxes. You met Caraxes at the Pit right? - the boy only trembled in response- He never says no to a meal… even a skinny one like you.

The boy looked about ready to piss himself.

He knocked on her door three times before the princess opened it.

-Are you alone? -he asked.

-Yes, yes, I dismissed my ladies as you told me, now come inside!

He and the boy quickly entered the princess’s apartments.

She was covered by a thick robe and had her hair in a braid as he had instructed her that afternoon.

Daemon passed her a bag containing some clothes belonging to his page, and she quickly went to her dressing rooms to change.

He sat at one of her chairs and served himself a cup of wine.

-You can sit too if you wish boy. – he told the poor page whilst taking a sip of his wine.

After a while Rhaenyra emerged dressed in the same clothes his page wore, only they were a little too big for her, she was a slender girl with very narrow shoulders and waist, the only thing the clothes did not hide very well were her breasts, though a cloak would do the trick.

Daemon stood and walked over to her giving her a headscarf to hide her silver hair better and helped her put it on. He also put an old, brown cloak around her and told her to put the hood over her head to hide her face.

She was smiling excited.

-Well, we will be leaving so remember what I told you boy! - he did not face the page whilst he spoke, but the boy was trembling.

They took to the night and left the Red Keep. The only time Daemon worried about them being caught was when they passed the gates.

The guards greeted Daemon with respect, bowing their heads and muttering something in the lines of:

-Evening my prince.

But the idiots didn’t even glance in Rhaenyra’s direction. Her disguise was good. With those clothes and her face and hair hidden, she easily passed as his young page boy.

Once out of the gates and into the city she began to look around taking in as much as she could, eyeing and gawking at everything.

-How are you liking the city my pet? - he asked her amused.

-Too much! - she replied- Everything is strange, and dirty, and people are odd. It’s nothing like in the palace.

Every head turned to Daemon has they walked and everywhere people greeted and bowed to him whilst they ignored the little hooded figure next to him.

-Why does everyone know you? – she asked.

-They have known me ever since I was old enough to escape the Keep and come here sweet girl.

-And when was that? -she pressed.

-Mmm… I think I was two and ten, three and ten, I cannot recall for certain. I just recall being bored to death at the palace and planning my escape to the streets.

-Did my father ever came with you?

Daemon smiled remembering his young years and the plump Viserys following their father prince Baelon everywhere. 

-No, your father my brother was always a well-behaved and sweet-tempered lad. I never told him of my nightly excursions to Flea Bottom.

-Where will we go first?

-To one of my favourite places my Rhaenyra, you see I brought little money with me today, so first I am going to get us some gold dragons for us to spend.

-Should I have brought some?

He laughed at how innocent she was.

-I have tons of gold, I just like the thrill of having to win, which I always do by the way.

She pouted, and he was sure she was still mad because once again his Caraxes had won against her Syrax.

-You don’t always win…

-Well seven out of eight times I do, but we can always increase those numbers if you like.

He winked at her leading to one of his favourite gamble parlours.

-Here comes the Prince of the City!!- a voice boomed as they entered.

Daemon smiled and took a seat with Rhaenyra trailing behind him.

When they left, they carried back a big bag of golden dragons. Rhaenyra was impressed with his skills and several times asked him how he had won every time.

-That’s not important, the important thing is that I won. Now come, wining makes me thirsty!

He then took her to one of his favourite taverns and got strong ale for both of them, which he did not paid for – Daemon Targaryen always drink for free.

-A toast my pet! - he demanded.

-To what? -she asked.

-To your first night on the town!

They clanked their mugs of ale and Daemon proceeded to empty his own. Rhaenyra on the other hand made a face when she took the first gulp. He laughed, the girl was accustomed to sweet wines and the strong ale was taking its toll on her.

-You don’t like it? - he asked her.

-Well it is not very good is it?

-You will get used to it my sweet. Let’s get a warm pie or something to eat to help you wash that down.

They went down a street where some bakeries and stands were opened all night. He bought them both warm meat pies.

-Do you like that better my princess?

She nodded quite happily.

They went to another tavern and he got more ale for them. He told her many stories of his younger years in Flea Bottom and the trouble he used to make.

-One time I got back into the Keep. I was more drunk than I could tell you. The next day I had to go training in the yard. Well let’s just say that I threw up over my master of sword and that he was not pleased. 

His niece laughed, spilling some ale unto herself.

-It was no laughing matter, I never saw my father so angry. I usually was not caught during my mischiefs. 

-I never took you for such a rebel. - she confessed- For me you were always my gallant uncle, always well dressed, with Queen Visenya’s sword at your hip, riding you dragon to exotic places and bringing me back gifts and stories… how I missed you when you left.

-Well… I am back now, and I don’t plan on leaving.

-Good -she replied- I want you next to me until the rest of my days.

The way she looked at him and her words pleased the rogue prince. 

-I will stay with you as long as you want…

He leaned next to her and kissed her softly. The girl responded eagerly, biting his lower lip. She was getting too good at that.

When they broke the kiss she promptly asked where they were going to go next.

-Well, I have shown you where I gamble, I showed you where I drink. Now I would like to show you where I learned what goes on between a man and a woman. Since I have teach to tell you all about that, I thought this would be the perfect occasion.

She eyed him confused.

-We are going to the Street of Silk. - he clarified.

He led the way, and quickly their view changes. The taverns and old houses were replaced by more elegant buildings and a strong smell of perfume in the hair. They encountered some women on the streets cladded in revealing clothes making offers to men as they walked by.

He knocked at the door of one of the most expensive whore houses of the Street and was promptly greeted by the owner, a skinny and short man richly dressed and with his hair painted in a bright blue colour.

-My prince, I see you have brought a companion this evening.

-Yes, just as I told you I would. - he passed some money to the brothel keeper.

-Follow me please.

He led them to a private and secluded room on the second floor. Within the brothel, many whores starred at him whilst he passed with longing eyes. It was not everyday that they had the pleasure of bedding a prince, specially one as handsome as a dragon prince.

Rhaenyra eyed everything and gasped several times when she had glimpses of naked women and men passing from one room to another.

The room where they were led too was huge with a big bed on the centre, and several rugs and pillows scattered on the floor. He led Rhaenyra to a lounger where he sat next to her.

-You can lower your hood now my princess, in fact take the cloak off is far too hot in here. 

He went to get himself a drink from a nearby table and the brothel keeper went to him.

-All is arranged as you requested my prince.

He eyed him with a raised eyebrow. He was good at reading people and knew there was something else the man wanted to say. He followed his gaze and took notice of how he was observing Rhaenyra, whose silver braid now fell on her right shoulder.

-I would cut of my right hand to have a girl like her on my house… I would make a fortune! Where did you find her? Lys?

-That is none of your business- Daemon replied coldly- Now get out!

The man nervously left.

Daemon took his goblet and joined his niece again.

-What is going to happen? -she asked uncertain.

-Well you wanted to know what a man and a woman do together when they are alone in bed, in other words how they become lovers yes? Well I thought about this for long, and came to the conclusion that there is nothing like seeing it to understand it, though we can discuss the details further at another occasion. But this will answer most of your questions regarding the mechanic of things. So sit back and enjoy.

She looked more unsure than before.

There was a knock on the door and Daemon ordered them to come in.

A man and a woman, two prostitutes of the establishment, came in wearing nothing but a robe to cover their nakedness and stood at the side of the bed. The man was tall with curly blonde hair and was typically used by those lords that preferred the company of other men. Daemon was not sure if the poor man preferred man or not, alas he had been instructed by the brothel keeper to fuck one of the whores of the house. Sometimes, more shameless ladies also called upon the boys that brothels had to offer, but only those smart enough to know where to look, so he knew what to do with a woman as well.

The woman standing next to him was also blonde with long hair and a slim body. Daemon had fucked her a few nights ago. She was a fiery creature. His primarily motivation for asking for her was for his own pleasure. The thought of seeing a woman he had fucked being mounted by another man whilst in the company of his virgin niece who he soon wanted to fuck was enough to make him hard.

“Oh, the corruption of a pure and sweet soul, if there is something sweeter in life?” he thought to himself.

-Well get on with it- he told them- You are not getting paid by the hour!

At once the pair took off their thin robes leaving them with nothing on. Daemon smiled and took another sip of his goblet of wine.

Suddenly, just as the couple were beginning to kiss, Rhaenyra pulled at his sleeve.

-Uncle?!

-Yes my princess?

-Are they going to… Hum couple with each other while we watch?

-Precisely.

-Is this right?

Daemon put down his goblet and pulled her face to his.

-My beloved… you need to relax. Do you want some wine? - before she could answer he got up and went to fetch her some- Here, take it and drink. It is an honour for those two to entertain royals such as we, most days he is getting fucked up the ass, and she fares no better. This is the easiest money they made all year.

She still looked very unease but drank some wine as he commanded.

The couple was now lying in bed, kissing and caressing each other, and he took notice of how the man was growing quite hard.

Rhaenyra apparently did too, she stared at him with huge eyes and her mouth open.

The blonde woman noticed this as well and started to touch him making him grow even more, and he was moaning in response.

After a while he spread her legs and inserted a finger inside her, and then another, and she too moaned deeply.

Daemon was getting bored with the scene before him, so he turned his gaze to his niece.

He had never seen her so blushed. She was so pale that typically the most colour she got on her cheeks was a very light pale pink, yet now all of her face was flushed. He supposed the wine she was drinking was also helping.

Before long the man penetrated the woman and she screamed.

Rhaenyra jumped in her chair spilling some wine along the way on Daemon’s boots.

He looked down on them and then unto her, but she did not even notice because of how fascinated she was with the scene before them.

She turned her head to the left trying to take a better look.

The man and the woman were really getting into it and they switched positions so that he was fucking her from behind.

“Finally, this is getting somewhere!” Daemon thought to himself.

Rhaenyra was almost shaking with shock at what she was seeing, and she leaned closer to him putting her trembling hand on his leg and holding unto him tightly.

He took the goblet out of her other hand afraid that she might spill everything on the floor. She didn’t even react when he did so.

All of a sudden, the blonde woman started to moan again and then screamed loudly, after which the man grunted and released himself in her.

Rhaenyra’s hand was clutching his leg and he felt her nails breaking his skin through his trousers. She gasped again with her other hand grasping her own pale neck. 

Daemon got up and she almost fell to the floor.

-Get out. - he commanded.

The man and the woman quickly got up, grabbed their robes and left in a hurry closing the door behind them.

-Did you like it my sweet? -he asked Rhaenyra in his most dangerous voice.

She was lost for words and although her mouth was still opened no sound came out.

-There is something else I want to do tonight- he told her as he unfastened the silver buckle of his belt.

-What are you doing? - she asked alarmed.

He let his belt fall to the floor and pulled her to him staring intensely at her.

He didn’t answer and instead covered her mouth with his unfastening his trouser and her pants as well. 

She had her eyes closed and kissed him back tangling her fingers in his silver hair.

With his trousers lowered to his hips he grabbed her right hand and placed it on his engorged manhood.

She stopped kissing him.

-Follow my lead darling- he said smiling at her.

Placing his hand over her he instructed her on what to do, moving up and down his length. With his other hand he grabbed her waist touching her and moving upwards towards her breasts. 

She was gasping and most of her hair was coming lose from her braid. 

Daemon could not remember the last time he had felt this aroused, as he moved his hand to her generous breasts.

She whimpered when he touched her, and he delighted himself on her light sounds and on the feeling of her hand on him. 

He felt his release wash over him not soon after, and he spilled his seed into her hand.

She almost screamed at the surprise and he let go of her breast, covering her mouth with his hand and pressing his forehead to hers.

-Shhhh, do you want the entire establishment to hear us?

He quickly grabbed a linen cloth on the table and cleaned himself up as well as her hand.

-It’s your turn now my princess…- he whispered in her ear. 

Before she could react, he picked her up and laid her on one of the expensive rugs sprayed on the floor. He lay next to her and lowered her borrowed pants to her slim knees.

-What are you doing? -she whispered very unsure.

He answered by bringing his hand to her thigh and slowly making his way to her sweet cunt.

His finger caressed her, and she moaned closing her eyes. He carefully slid a finger inside her and marveled at how wet and hot she was. He then put another finger inside of her playing with her a little before moving upwards towards her most sensitive spot.

She was twisting and turning not knowing what to do with herself and he kissed her neck and then her mouth.

He continued his torture increasing his speed. Once or twice she had tried to remove his hands from her, and she looked as if she was going to pass out from the surprise of what he was doing to her.

-Shh... I promise you will like it very much my pet. I will give you pleasure as you have never felt before!- he assured her as he kissed her forehead.

She moved her hands to his biceps, and closed her eyes. Her lips were parted and her breathing was becoming more ragged. He started to feel her becoming more and more tense.

-What’s happening? -she asked her voice fading.

He continued to move his hand, this time faster and after a few more moments she screamed loudly and he felt her whole body tremble.

Daemon marveled again at her innocent reactions and at the way her mouth made a perfect o shape as she climaxed on his long fingers. 

He kissed her once more, and when they pulled apart, she was eyeing him intensely. Her purple eyes almost black with desire.

He took his fingers from her cunt and raised the hand he had been using on her. Smelling her sweet scent on his fingers he then brought them to his mouth sucking them deeply whilst maintaining eye contact with her.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

-Where you going to say something? – he asked.


	8. Rhaenyra IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people another chapter is upon us :D Let me know what you think and as always I hope you enjoy it!  
> Oink oink.

Rhaenyra IV

After he had laid her on one of the expensive rugs, he lowered her pants to her knees. His hand started its slow ascent to the place no man had touched before. Part of her felt that it was not right to let him do so, whilst her body screamed yes.

She was not sure what he was about to do or why he wanted to touch her there, when she suddenly felt his finger enter her ever so gently. She could feel how wet she was and let out a sigh at the intrusion. He then moved two fingers in and out of her, and she was gone. She would have let him do anything he desired to her, if it felt half as good as what he was doing at the moment. His finger then went higher and played with her little bundle of nerves making her see stars.

She felt herself closer and closer to something she just did not know what. All of a sudden, her body started to tremble uncontrollably and a wave of pleasure, unlike anything she had ever felt washed over her. She couldn’t control the sounds that were escaping her mouth, and when the feeling started to fade, she looked deeply into her uncle’s lilac eyes.

He then brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on them tasting her.

It was so perverse she just stared at him with her mouth opened.

Much to her surprise he just smiled and asked if she was going to say something.

She wouldn’t be able to say anything if she wanted to, it was as if her voice was lost.

He kissed her again roughly and she barely responded, her body still trembling from the sensations he had brought her, and she could not understand what it was... was that why couples liked to lay with each other? To feel what she had felt under his his touch?

On the way back to the Keep he made light conversation with her, but she kept replaying their night over and over on her head. That couple bedding each other while they watched, her uncle sending them away and taking off his belt, him again placing her hand on his member, him picking her up and laying her down to slide her pants down and touch her.

She felt too hot even though the night was cold. And she also felt her head spinning from all the wine and ale she had consumed.

When they arrived at her room, he sent his page away at once.

He kissed her again and again and she felt as if fire was running through her veins. She wished he tore of her clothes again and took her to her bed. She wondered if he might do so and do to her the things she had seen the couple do together. It both thrilled her and scared her and a hundred questions started to appear in her mind. Yet after a while he kissed her hand and bid her a good night. After all, the sun was already starting to rise in the horizon. 

She changed into her sleeping gown and went to the basin to clean herself. She was still wet. 

Once in her bed she felt alone. She could smell his scent around her, and she moaned with pleasure when once again the memories of that night washed over her. She thought of him, so handsome, so dashing, so dangerous, clad in black and red like a Valyrian god reborn. She dreamt of their night together again and again.

She felt that she had barely closed her eyes when voices were calling her to wake her up.

Her head was pounding, and her body was beyond tired.

-GO AWAY! -she shrieked covering her head with the covers and kicking with her feet.

-Your grace you must wake up! It’s one hour past time, you have to get ready for the procession. All of the ladies are expecting you!

Rhaenyra finally remembered what day it was.

Damn the Gods! It was Maiden’s day!!

What curse was this? Why today, why did Maiden’s day had to be on the day she had the worst headache of her life and less than two hours of sleep.

-There is no time for your bath you have to get dressed and go! Please your grace the King has been calling for you all morning!

She threw the covers off herself and quickly discarded her gown as well. Her maids ran to help her and brought her, her new white dress specially made for the occasion.

Just as she and uncle Daemon had teased it was similar to the robes a septa would wear but it was pure white. She was so late that there was no time to do anything with her hair, so she let it go loose. She put on her shoes and left almost running with her maids trailing behind her.

All of the other girls supposed to accompany her were already in the throne room. Her father was also there as well as well as the men of the small council and several guards. Her witch of a step-mother was also there surrounded by her maids, her cousin the lady Mina was holding the little monster, her half-brother Aemond. Aegon was as always with a sulky expression. Heleana was as always with a happy face, dressed all in white and jumping up and down.

-Look my love, your daughter has finally honored us with her presence.

The irony in Lady Alicent’s tone did not go unnoticed by the court. People immediately started whispering to each other.

-Finally, Rhaenyra! What happened to you? - her father asked impatiently.-You look a bit pale my child, are you ill?

She felt herself tremble in response. What could she tell him?

“Oh about that, I was out all night drinking and at the Street of Silk with uncle Daemon.”

Her father would have a stroke.

-I overslept. I apologize, I was up all night… reading the Seven-Pointed Star. I was concerned that I may forget the prayers for today! - she smiled pleased with herself, it was one of the best lies she ever told!

King Viserys smiled. The queen narrowed her eyes.

-You are an example to all my beloved! Your piety and sense of duty should be an inspiration to all of the ladies at court! - he boosted loudly. - Take note my ladies, take note!

She gave him her most innocent smile.

Alicent whispered something to her cousin Mina.

-Well let’s not waste any more time! If the princess’s ladies are ready, then Septon Eustace, Ser Criston, Ser Arryk, Ser Erryk and the Commander Ser Harrold will escort you to the sept.

Rhaenyra searched the room for any sign of her uncle but he was not there. Disappointment washed over her.

Queen Alicent went over to her, followed by her ladies.

-My dear, this blessed year your sister princess Helaena shall go to the celebrations for the first time, your father and I intrust you with taking her and watch over her.

Rhaenyra starred at her. The nerve of the woman! Forcing her to babysit her little sister!

Heleana however was an innocent sweet child and was smiling at her and extending her hand for Rhaenyra to grab.

Viserys and his council were observing her.

\- I shall be glad to take my half-sister with me on this blessed day! - all of the court took note of how the princess referred to her sister as a half-sister and once again whispers grew in the great hall. Viserys’s smile died a little at her words.

-Hold on to me little one, yes? - she whispered only to Heleana.

Her little sister nodded excited.

-Why is she dressed like that? - little Aegon asked- She looks ugly!

Rhaenyra felt furious at the little pig’s words. She could hear the queen and her ladies giggling.

-Better to look like me than like you sin you look a fat pig! Maybe we will eat you for dinner!- she put her finger in her nose pulling it up- Oink, oink! Is this how you are used to communicating?!

Her ladies in turn laughed and Alicent’s mouth was as tight as a line. She looked over to Viserys expecting him to stand up for their son.

-Now, now children! Must you fight even today? Make peace with each other and let’s proceed.

Each of them whispered something inaudible to each other.

Alicent looked furious.

“The idiot was probably expecting my father to chastise me…” Rhaenyra thought to herself.

-Well if we are ready let us proceed my ladies. - she finally said.

The doors of the Keep opened, and the direct sun light was enough to make her headache increase tenfold.

Walking on her side Ser Criston was glancing at her sideways.

-Are you ok my princess? You look about ready to faint…

-Do not worry Ser Criston. I have the bravest of knights next to and I am sure he will catch me if I fall.- she told him smiling sweetly.

Some years ago, she would say such things almost blushing, fanning over him and his black hair and green eyes. Now she just told them as a curtsey, like any other compliment she would give to other gentlemen. Years had taught her better.

During their way towards the sept people flocked to see the royal princess. Her name was called and cheered through the streets and she forced herself to smile. Everyone whispered and talked of the beauty that she was. Most of the smallfolk called out her name, but every now and then some would call for “The Realm’s Delight”.

She waved to them in return. Helaena copied her and waved too.

Once in the sept for several times she had to pinch her cheeks in order to prevent herself from falling asleep, though being more awake meant that her mind would always drift to thoughts of her uncle prince Daemon and what had transpired between them the night before.

After lighting the candles, singing the hymns and saying their prayers they finally got to leave. It was almost sundown by then.

During the walk back to the palace she could barely keep her back straight. Helaena on the other hand was clutching her dress and was skipping merely.

-Mother promised to take us to see the dragons tomorrow.

Rhaenyra ignored her and continued walking ahead. Once again people gathered to see them and once again they screamed her name and also for King Viserys and even for the Prince of the City, as the smallfolk had dubbed her gallant uncle.

Helaena paid no mind to the fact that she was ignoring her and continued to talk.

-We are going to see Sunfyre, my brother’s dragon! He is gold and pink, I think he is the most pretty of all the dragons, he is still small though. We have wanted to go for weeks but mother is too afraid of Caraxes, she says he always hisses when he sees her…

“He is smart then.” The princess thought to herself.

-I hope I can pick a dragon of my own soon! Weren’t you seven when you rode Syrax? She is yellow, isn’t she? How do you know she is a girl dragon and not a boy dragon?

“Oh Gods please end my suffering!”

-What do you think we will be having for dinner?

When they finally arrived back to the Keep, the courtiers left behind welcomed them back clapping excitedly.

Rhaenyra felt like falling to the floor, she quickly excused herself and went to her room.

-Hurry up and change my dear, we will be having a feast in a few hours.

She dismissed her ladies, so they could change as well, and went back to her rooms.

When she arrived at her room, she was surprised to find the corridors deserted and no sign of her maids.

“Lazy cows!” she thought to herself.

She opened her door and entered, yet she jumped when inside her room she found her uncle seating by her vanity with his leg crossed, cleaning his sword Dark Sister.

She quickly closed and locked the door behind her, afraid that someone else had seen him.

-What are you doing here! -she almost screamed.

-You look so… pure with all that white on my sweet.

He was eyeing her intensely.

-That does not answer my question.

He laid Dark Sister against the chair and got up moving towards her. When he reached her, he put a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her delicate face.

-I wanted to see you. I also thought we had agreed that I would help you to get rid of that potato sack of a dress… Also I bribed, and maybe also made some threats, your maids so that they could let me in and pretend to be here with you. I also asked them to prepare a bath for us you see.

Just then Rhaenyra looked over and saw the big tub filled with water with vapor fuming over it.

-You, want to take a bath… with me?

He kissed her softly.

-I want to see all of you- he whispered.

-Will I get to see all of you? -she asked.

-Well, that is the thing about baths, one doesn’t take clothes to them.

He brought his hands towards her, but she took a step back.

-You first- she boldly demanded.

Daemon raised an eyebrow and laughed.

At once he opened his doublet and took it off throwing it to the side. He then proceeded to take of his undershirt, also discarding it on the floor.

Rhaenyra felt her heart rate increase at the sight of his naked torso. He was lean but muscular, very well built like the pictures depicting Valyrian gods that she had seen in books.

Like the previous night he unbuckled his belt and let it fall. Before removing his trousers, he removed his leather boots. 

She smiled embarrassed, feeling like a little girl doing something she was not supposed to do.

He smugly smiled back to her before dropping his trousers down his legs.

She looked down and gasped when she saw all of him.

Although she had touched his manhood the night before seeing it was a different matter entirely. He was big, bigger than she imagined men’s members to be, even if only semi-hard, and there was a trail of silver hair leading to his member, slightly darker than his hair.

Rhaenyra couldn’t take her eyes way from him.

Her uncle suddenly pulled her to him.

-It’s your turn now…

She smiled and lowered her eyes feeling shy.

-Let me help you, you will find me very good at undoing undesired straps from dresses… or potato sacks for the matter.

His deft finger undid the laces at the back of her dress, and he let it fall, polling at her feet. Underneath she had her undergarment, a white linen dress that left her curves well visible. He quickly discarded it as well and she remained naked and trembling with desire. 

He turned her around so that she was facing him, and he contemplated all of her.

-You truly are a goddess! - he boldly stated keeping his eyes on her. -Look what you do to me you little minx.

He grabbed her hand and lowered to his manhood. 

Her eyes bulged with sudden shock, but not long after, she touched him freely, mimicking the movements he had taught her the night before.

Her uncle moaned and he placed his hands on her waist moving through her body and taking in its feminine curves.

-You are a fast learner…- he complimented her.

She smiled mischievously and continued her ministrations, increasing her speed. 

With her other hand she touched his chest and his abdomen. Soon she could feel him panting and continued to work him.

-I have a good teacher…

Not long after, she felt his release hot in her hand.

Daemon had his eyes closed and was holding her. One of his hands ran through his face and when he looked at her, she brought her hand to her mouth and tasted it. His seed was salty, like the sea water but hotter, yet it was not unpleasant.

She licked her hand again while she kept her gaze on him.

He raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh.

-You truly are a goddess… maybe I can teach other things that you can do with your mouth.

She looked at him seductively.

-Would you like me to do it to you?- she boldly asked even though she did not know what he was referring to.

-Oh yes my pet... I would like it very much if you were to wrap your little mouth around my manhood and pleasure me.- she gasped at his words but he reassured her- Don't worry, I will teach you how to do it.

He kissed her deeply biting her bottom lip, before picking her up on his arms.

-Let’s get you cleaned then. Oh, I forgot to ask, but I hope you like your baths as hot as I do.

She felt the hot water upon her and smiled in response.

-I like them even hotter…

Once they were both in the water she stepped into his arms seating between his legs and laying her head on his chest.

She grabbed a bottle and put some of its content on her hands bringing it to her hair.

-Let me- her uncle said massaging her hair.

She relaxed into his touch. How good it felt to be pampered after such a rough day.

-You have the most amazing hair…-he commented.

-We are Targaryens- she replied- We all do. Yours is even lighter than mine, more silver…

-Regardless of that, no maiden that I ever seen has such beautiful hair as you do. Nor a face so perfect, and much less that body of yours...-he added letting his hand trail to her breasts.

She moaned as she felt his fingers slightly trace on of her nipples.

-And I guess you have seen a lot of maidens?

-Yes, I have, here and across the narrow sea, and none compares to you.

She felt curious.

-Have you done things like we do to each other with a lot of women? - she turned her face to him trying to read his expressions.

-More than you could count. Yet, never with a dragon like you.

-I see then that old Caraxes is more faithful to my lady Syrax than you have been to me.

-Caraxes is a fool in love- he said bringing her face close to her- And so am I…

He kissed her passionately and let his hands lower themselves to her core touching her sex gently just as he had done the previous night.

Rhaenyra moaned into his mouth losing herself in the sensations of the warm water and of his warm fingers on her. He caressed the secret place in her body over and over again increasing his speed as he felt her respond to his ministrations.

She closed her eyes and whimpered, and when the familiar tightness in her stomach appeared, she knew what to expect this time.

-Yes…yes…-she sighed.

His fingers played with her most sensitive spot increasing their speed and the pressure. 

She moaned again louder and closed her eyes. 

With his other hand he grabbed one of her breasts and circled her sensitive nipple.

She could feel her peak approaching more and more when…

-Your highness King Viserys is expecting you for dinner.

Pleasure washed over her, yet she covered her mouth as she heard Ser Criston’s voice on the other side knocking on the door and calling her name.

She stood up almost falling again on the tub and shouted.

-I AM COMING! TELL MY FATHER I AM GOING!

She sat back on the tub.

-Oh gods, who else is outside? Oh gods why me!? You have to hide uncle Daemon!

His only remark was:

-That’s the fastest recovery from pleasure I have ever seen on a girl.

-Shhh! -she covered his mouth- I am trying to hear if he is still outside.

She heard steps walking away and sighed with relief.

-My father is expecting me, I have to get ready.

-Yes, I know we have another feast tonight.- Daemon placed his arms behind his head and contemplated her- You know, I should feel offended right now that after I brought you such an incredible pleasure you immediately escaped from my arms and started to talk about your knight and you father.

Rhaenyra was still jumpy from the recent scare. her uncle pulled her into his lap again.

-Relax my princess, he did not hear anything. Your room is huge, and those doors block most of the sound, besides,honored as that man is he would have burst into here to defend your honor. 

She eyed him.

-We could have been caught… 

He laughed amused.

-That is half of the fun don’t you agree?

She rolled her eyes and got up wrapping herself in a linen towel.

-Why must you tease me so… get dressed and go before Ser Criston returns. 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes, water dripping all over the floor.

-We have to find a new place to meet…- Rhaenyra whispered.

-On that we both agree…

Once her uncle was dressed he turned to her again, she was on her vanity with her silk robe on trying to comb her hair.

-I am feeling very used at the present moment princess.- she looked over at him and he started laughing. 

-Please send for my maids. – she told him ignoring his laughter.

The door closed behind the rogue prince and not a minute was gone before her maids entered the room.

-It is your fault I am not ready. - she told them passing the comb.

-Yes, your grace.

-And you have been here with me since I arrived!

-Where else would we be your grace?

-I will wear my silver dress tonight, the one with the pearls and the opened back. And the tiara my uncle gave me.

-Yes, your grace.

Rhaenyra smiled admiring her reflexion while she placed some rings in her slim fingers.


	9. Rhaenyra V (NEW CHAPTER 11 July)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, for the old readers, as promised this is the extra-Rhaenyra chapter I wanted to add and after this no more major changes will be made and I will just write new chapters from now on :) pinky promise. To the new readers, usual warnings of the past chapters.
> 
> Also let's all take a moment to appreaciate this absolutely gorgoeus edit SweetPoisonousLove made! <3 gods you are talented...

Rhaenyra V

Sitting next to her uncle during dinner, Rhaenyra’s eyes were locked on him. Their legs were touching one another, and she could feel his warmth.

He pulled his light silver hair back as he spoke, and she was mesmerized by it. By him. By every part of him…

She blushed as she remembered the bath they had taken together, more than a week ago, in her private chambers and she felt an unbearable heat between her legs at the memories of how he had touched her… ever so gently. Images of his naked body also invaded her mind and she took a sip of water.

Although he would still spend every day in her company, hunting, reading poems to her, hawking, sailing and talking, and he would still kiss her until she was panting, when they were alone of course, he had not touched her since the day when they agreed that they needed a new place to do such things without the risk of getting caught.

He continued to speak yet she did not listen to a single word.

Suddenly she felt his hand on hers and he called her name.

-Are you listening to me princess?

She moved closer to him still and whispered.

-When can we be together again… alone? - she added.

He gave her an amused smirk.

-Was that what you were thinking about while I was telling you my stories? We are alone with each other almost every day.

-You know what I mean…

She blushed.

Daemon moved forward and looked over to her father. Viserys was to distracted talking with Lord Strong. Next the king, queen Alicent was too busy trying to get her fat piglet Aegon to eat so no one was paying them any attention.

Rhaenyra felt Daemon’s hand go under her skirts and moving upwards her leg until he reached her thigh.

-What are you doing?!- she almost shrieked.

-Shhhh. Act normally or someone might look over at us.

His hand moved to her core and she gasped.

-Open your legs…- he whispered to her.

She looked over to her father again and saw that he was still talking and laughing with Lord Strong completely oblivious to anything else. She then looked over to Daemon who was watching her with dark eyes.

-I am waiting Rhaenyra. - he told her impatiently as his fingers dug into her thigh.

Nervous and almost shaking she obeyed him and parted her legs.

-Now, keep your face normal. Look over to me and smile my beautiful niece.

The princess did as he commanded though she had to muster every ounce of strength she had not to moan when she felt his elegant finger touch her in her most secrete place.

Daemon half gasped half laughed when he felt her.

-Gods! You are soaked princess! Do you desire me that much? - he asked.

Nervous she looked around seeing if anyone was noticing something. Fortunately, all the nobles, servants and soldiers were preoccupied with their own affairs. Finally, she looked over at him and replied.

-More than you could know. - she confessed.

-Answering your question, yes, I have found a place for us to go where no one will bother us. And we shall be free to do a lot of things together, just like this my pet…- he said moving his finger into her.

Rhaenyra was so afraid that someone might notice what he was doing to her that she could barely relax.

-Look at me my pet. - she heard Daemon call.

Her eyes met his.

-If you turn over to me more than it just looks like we are talking to one another.

Again, she obeyed.

Daemon continued to speak so it looked as if they were having a normal conversation, underneath the table however he was doing some rather perverse things to her.

When his hand started to rub the flesh just above her opening, she had to grab the chair to steady herself. Every now and then she would nervously glance over to her father to see if he was paying any attention to either of them. Luckily, he continued talking merrily to Lord Strong.

Her uncle’s fingers were soft and teased and caressed her flesh in a slow rhythm. Rhaenyra had to stop herself from moving against his hand.

She had no idea how he was able to continue speaking with a straight face as he had his fingers in her womanhood. As the pressure in her lower abdomen increased, she felt her pleasure approaching and like a fire burning through her body she opened her mouth and before she could stop herself, she gasped loudly.

-Rhaenyra?!- she heard her father call.

Before she could react, Daemon’s hand was out from under her skirt and he brought a drink over to her lips.

-She is fine brother. I think she might have chocked on something. - her uncle told her father with a concern look on his face.

Following her uncle’s cue, she pretended to cough when he removed the cup from her mouth and looked over to her father.

-I am- cough- Getting- cough- better papa. - cough- No need- cough- to worry!

-Daemon is always there to take care of you. - her father said with a smile. - You should thank your uncle.

-Oh, she always does. - Daemon replied with a smile.

A satisfied Viserys went back to his conversation with Lord Strong. Next to him Alicent was still trying to get a hold on Aegon, she had barely noticed anything.

-And you will thank me tomorrow my sweet thing. - Daemon told her putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

-Gods, you look even more stunning after you had your pleasure.

She took a long sip of her water.

Her faithful Ser Criston approached their table and kindly asked her if she was fine.

She would have preferred if he had not done it for it was very uncomfortable to gaze upon his face after what her uncle had just finished touching her in such an intimate way.

-Yes, better than ever, I just chocked on something. - she told him giving him a small smile which he returned.

Her uncle quickly interrupted her.

-And what would you have done to help? Give her mouth to mouth?

-Uncle! - Rhaenyra shrieked with embarrassment. - Please!

Ser Criston’s face was clearly uncomfortable though as always, he was a true and kind knight, so he ignored Daemon and addressed her.

-No need to bother yourself princess. I would expect nothing else from your uncle.

-If I am here with her, your services are not required! - the prince told him with an evil look on his lilac eyes.

Although Daemon typically kept a façade of fake enthusiasm and curtesy around Ser Criston, clearly the wine he had been drinking throughout dinner was making him far less amiable.

Ser Criston’s face was a deep shade of crimson.

-I am her sworn shield!

-Good for you, but now me and the princess are in the middle of a conversation so go play at being knight somewhere else. Away from my sight preferably.

Ser Criston stood there eyeing the prince with a silent rage. However, when a servant asked him to step aside because he needed to re-fill the cups, her knight had no choice but to return to his place next to the other members of the Kings Guard.

Rhaenyra turned to Daemon.

-Did you have to be so rude to him?

-I shall be rude to anyone who looks at you the same way that that imbecile over there does and then pretends to be a chaste and honest man.

-He is a chaste and honest man! And he looks at me as he looks at anyone else.

Daemon laughed.

-Oh, my poor and sweet and innocent niece…- her uncle brought his hand to her face and caressed her- You really are a maiden.

 

The next day, after she dressed in her riding clothes, as her uncle instructed, and broke her fast, she met with the prince so both of them could go to the Dragonpit together. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

She bid a good day to Ser Criston who had a stoic look on his face as he saw her leave the Keep arm in arm with her uncle.

Once they arrived at the Pit, she could hear Syrax’s happy sounds.

-I am here my little lady, I am here! - she called back.

Daemon laughed as she ran over to Syrax’s spot throwing her arms around her yellow scales. Her she-dragon closed her eyes and leaned into Rhaenyra’s touch.

Next to her, her uncle’s dragon Caraxes was still half-asleep.

-Time to wake up old friend. Today we are taking our ladies to a very special place.

Rhaenyra looked over to her uncle and giggled.

-You know Caraxes, I don’t think my princess has any notion of how much I miss her small hands on myself…

-Don’t talk about those things with the dragons! - she playfully complained.

Both her uncle and his dragon looked over at her.

-If your little lady, as you call her, is not used to this sort of conversation rest assure that my Caraxes is.

-Well perhaps you should…

Before she could finish her sentence, Daemon picked her up and helped her to mount Syrax.

-Yes, yes Rhaenyra whatever you want my sweet thing, now let’s get going. We will need to wash ourselves before dinner.

-Wash ourselves? Where are we going to?

Daemo smiled and climbed over Caraxes.

They flew over to Blackwater Bay and descended with their dragons to a lonely bleak island with nothing but rock. Looking around, she immediately understood why they would have to clean themselves when they went back to the capital.

Rhaenyra’s eyes stared at Daemon.

-You want us to… here? - she asked in disbelief.

Daemon removed his gold cloak from around his shoulders and laid it on the ground.

Rhaenyra took it as a cue to try it on for comfort so she laid over it. There was nothing but blue skies as far as her eyes could see. The rocks on which she was lying were less than comfortable and his cloak did close to nothing to improve their comfort.

Propping herself on her elbows she stared at her uncle.

-This is not very comfortable.

He laid next to her putting his hands behind his head.

-Better than getting caught isn’t it my sweet niece?

-Getting caught is not looking half as bad as having to lay over these pointy rocks. - she complained.

-Well- he said pulling her closer to himself- Once we get going, I promise that you will forget about how uncomfortable the surface is my pet.

He brought his face to hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter it and it begun moving against her own. There was nothing in the world that felt half as good as his kisses, apart from… more intimate things they did together.

Rhaenyra was so lost in the kiss, she had no idea how long it lasted. When finally they parted to catch their breaths, she noted that their dragons had dismissed themselves. She searched for Syrax and caught a glimpse of yellow scales high in the skies and some friendly shrieks.

-They’re playing together my sweet. - Daemon said kissing her cheeks and moving down to her neck. - And so are we. Now… let’s remove all of these garments.

-All of them? - she reluctantly asked.

-All of them. -Daemon replied.

-You want me to… to… stand naked before you?

-You already did my pet… a few days ago I seem to recall.

Daemon’s hands quickly discarded his belt and he was working into removing his tunic as well.

-What are you waiting for my Rhaenyra? Take off your clothes…

She sat up and so did he to remove his boots.

-Only if you undress first. - she demanded looking into his eyes.

-I would say ladies first, but I will indulge you my niece. After all, I know how curious and inexperienced you are. No need for you to worry though, I won’t do anything you don’t wish for me to do.

-I know you won’t, I trust you.

He gave her a smirk and kissed her again.

-But just so you know- he told her as he removed his undershirt leaving him with nothing but his leather pants.- When I am finishing with my clothes and when you removed yours, I want you to do it in a slow and sensual way.

She blushed as he saw his naked torso, and she almost gasped when she saw the rest of him.

-Your turn. - he told her.

Rhaenyra’s face was burning as she started to remove her boots. As she moved to her tunic, she struggled with it for a bit and the way she removed it was anything but seductive, if anything it was clumsy at best.

She gave her uncle a nervous smile.

-I usually have my ladies to help me dress and undress. I am not used to doing it by myself.

Daemon raised one of his eyebrows and gave her an amused smirk.

Piece after piece she managed to undress herself and when at last, she took of her undergarments, the prince was eyeing her with hungry eyes.

-I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are my sweet niece. You look even better without your clothes on.

-I am not accustomed to being naked in front of anyone save my maids and my handmaids. - she confessed to him.

-Well, I kind of figured it out since you had never kissed anyone before me and from what I gathered you knew about coupling. - he pulled her more to himself- Now on a more interesting note, you are in debt to me for last night.

His lips met hers and she kissed him back feeling his naked body against hers.

-Do you remember what I told you when we bathed together Rhaenyra?

-Hmm. - was her only response.

He laughed and pulled her face to his.

-I told you I would like to teach you how to pleasure me with your mouth…

His elegant fingers traced her mouth.

-I don’t know… how to do that.

-I also figured that one out on my own my little dragon. Well, it is similar to what you have done to me with your hands but this time with your mouth. You open those pretty lips of yours and take my manhood and then you have to move up and down my length with your mouth and your tongue.

She was blushing impossibly hard.

-And when I have my release, I want you to swallow it all.

Rhaenyra moved a few hair strands from her face.

-Yes?

She nodded.

-But… I don’t know how to start.

-Slowly my pet. Kiss me and then work your way down to my body. And for the love you have for me, careful with your teeth.

That made her giggle.

Rhaenyra kissed him and this time, she was the one to take charge. She then kissed all the way down to his body, marveled with it. His chest, his lean stomach, his strong arms. When finally, she reached his erect manhood, her eyes met his and taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and took him.

He had a considerable size, well not that she could know for sure, but he was very big, and it was a bit hard at first to be able to fit him. He did moan however when her mouth wrapped around his member so she must have been doing something right. She ran her tongue through him, encouragaed by the sounds of pleasure he was making.

It was different and his skin was soft. While she was still a bit unsure her uncle seemed to be delighting himself with her mouth.

-Move your head Rhaenyra. - he told her.

She did as he told her, and she moved her mouth up and down his length and using her tongue as well. His hands wrapped around her hair gently, guiding her.

-Yes, just like that. - he told her.

For a moment she released his member and looked over at him smiling.

-Don’t stop now. - he told her.

-Shhh. - he was making her feel powerful. - The big bad dragon should know better than try to command me when his cock is in my mouth.

She playfully giggled before taking him again, this time she moved faster and before long she felt him shudder and with a gasp, he released his seed into her waiting mouth. It had an odd taste, though it was not unpleasant and as he commanded, she swallowed everything and afterwards she licked his member until it was clean.

When the princess lay next to him he turned to her and brought her lips to his.

-Good girl Rhaenyra, I think you deserve a treat.

She bit her lower lip as the words left his mouth and their eyes met for a moment.

His hand made its way between her legs and when she felt his touch, she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

 

Her ladies helped her dress after she was dried from her bath. She wore a yellow gown which was loose fitting though left her back completely uncovered. On her shoulder was a dragon pin and her silver-gold hair was loose.

-Tie it in a braid, will you Lady Careleen?

Careleen Strong, one of the Hand’s daughter, along with her sister Alla had quickly become one of her closest friends over the past four moons. She was intelligent and witty, and she knew how to dress herself well. Oft Rhaenyra would take advice from her when making new dresses.

-I am so jealous of your hair. – her lady told her as she braided it. - It’s unfair how beautiful it is!

Rhaenyra giggled. One of her servants entered her apartments and bowed.

-Your grace your father bid me to fetch you for it’s almost time for the Small Council meeting.

-Of course, I will go promptly.

Alla was seating next to her helping her put some rings on, when suddenly she gasped as Carellen moved Rhaenyra’s hair from her right shoulder.

She immediately jumped to her feet and went over to Careleen whispering something. The older girl at once removed her own red shawl and placed it around Rhaenyra’s neck and shoulders.

-Ah, much better your grace. Some warm colours for the summer.

Rhaenyra looked over at the two girls confused.

When Careleen finished her braid Rhaenyra pulled her to the side.

-What was that? I don’t want to wear a shawl.

-Yes, you do. - her handmaiden lowered her voice. - There’s a love bit between your right shoulder and your neck so don’t take the shawl off or your father will see it.

Rhaenyra’s eyes budged. She did as Careleen said.

-Can we speak after your meeting? - she asked.

The princess nodded. She left to the Tower of the Hand where her father and the other Small Council members were already seated.

Larys Strong’s eyes immediately fell on the shawl she was wearing, he clearly recognized it as belonging to his sister Careleen. For a moment Rhaenya was scared he might say something on the subject, yet he remained quiet.

Her uncle arrived more or less during the second half of the meeting. No one dares speak a word on his lateness though many of the eyes in the room were less than pleased.

-I like that shawl. - he whispered to her as he took his seat on the chair next to hers. - Is it new?

-No. It’s borrowed… you left a mark near my neck. - she whispered.

He smirked.

-So, everyone knows your mine. - he teased.

-Well they can’t know, much less father. - Rhaenyra told him looking to her Viserys’s direction.

After the meeting was over, she returned to her rooms where her ladies Careleen and Alla Strong were waiting for her. They dismissed her other servants, and the three of them were finally alone.

-So, is your grace going to tell us how you got that? - Careleen inquired turning to her with her hands on her hips.

-Can you keep a secret? - the princess asked removing the shawl.

Careleen raised one dark eyebrow.

-Seeing as I was the one who helped you cover it; the answer is clearly yes!

-Swear it then! - Rhaenyra demanded.

-Yes, yes, I swear.

-You and Alla!

-I swear too! - Alla said at once.

Rhaenyra studied both their faces. She then got up and returned with an old copy of “The Seven-Pointed Star”.

-Place your hand on it and swear on the Seven!

-Do you even believe the Seven princess? Doesn’t your family still follow the old Valyrian gods?

-If you don’t swear, I won’t say a thing!

-Fine, fine!

Both Alla and Careelen placed their hands on the book and swore to keep her secret on all the gods. Only afterwards did Rhaenyra finally spoke.

-It was my uncle.

-YOUR UNCLE?!

-Shhh! - Alla scolded Careleen. - Not so loudly, there are always people by the doors!

-Yes, my uncle.

-But… your uncle? He’s from your family.

-We are Targaryens! - Rhaenyra protested. - There’s no issue with us being related.

-She’s right. - Alla said shrugging- They marry brothers and sisters to each other. Uncles and nieces are the least of their concerns.

-But… but… he is old! - Careleen protested- You are five and ten he is one and three! He is old enough to be your father!

-He is not my father! And he isn’t old, he is the most dashing and handsome man I ever saw. - Rhaenyra said placing her hands close to her heart.

-Clearly, he is! Yet, he is still far too old for you.

-No, he is not. - Rhaenyra said- You know, I have been in love with him ever since I was a little girl. Before even! I don’t remember a time in my life where I didn’t love him, and now finally he returns my feelings.

-Are you sure he wasn’t just trying to bed you? – Careleen asked her, concerned.

-No Careleen he is not, because he hasn’t bedded me yet. - Rhaenyra smugly replied. - And he hasn’t lacked for opportunities to do so.

Careleen studied her for a moment.

-What do you consider bedding another person?

The princess laughed.

-I know how that works Careleen thank you. Answering your question and being quite specific, he never put his manhood inside me, and he never tried to.

-Then how, pray tell, did you find yourself with that love bite? And don’t tell me you two just kiss because I don’t believe it! He is a man grown who probably bedded countless women before, he would never be content with just a few kisses.

Rhaenyra played with one of the rings in her fingers.

-We do other things…

-Like what? - Alla asked.

-We pleasure each other in other ways. I use my mouth and my hands on him, and he touches me.

-Is that all you do? -Careleen asked raising an eyebrow.

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Are you two naked when you do this? - she asked.

Rhaenyra nodded again.

-And you are sure he never put his member in you?!

Rhaenyra silently stared at Careleen.

-Is not exactly the kind of thing it would happen by accident and that I wouldn’t notice it.

-Have you ever done this sort of thing with a man before?

-Of course not! Who do you take me for?! It’s just him, didn’t you listen to me telling you that I love him?

-I apologize. I was just checking.

-How long have you two being doing this? - Alla asked.

Rhaenyra bit her lip.

-It started not long after he returned, we kissed for the first time a moon after approximately. On my name day and for a while that’s all we did. Then other stuff came, and we started undressing and exploring with each other. We usually do this when we go riding together on Blackwater Bay, so no one catches us.

-Ah… so that’s why you two are gone for so many hours!

Rhaenyra blushed a little.

-Well, yes… and no. We do other things together apart from…

-Pleasuring each other. - Careleen finished.

-It feels so good…- Rhaenyra said falling on the bed.

-And you haven’t tried it all. The rest is even better…- Careleen said falling on the bed next to her.

-I want to do it… I thought he would have wanted to do it by now, yet he never said anything, and I can’t bring myself to tell him directly that I want to do it.

-Why not? - Alla asked. - If he loves you then certainly, he wants to bed you.

-I would advise you to try to understand if he really wants to have you forever or only for a short while. You shouldn’t give yourself to someone you don’t have a commitment with.

Alla giggled.

-Yes, don’t do what Careleen did with her betrothed.

Careleen pushed Alla.

-We became betrothed the day after I took him to my bed stupid! - she turned to Rhaenyra with a much friendly face. - Actually, that was what sealed the deal.

-How was it?!- Rhaenyra asked.

-I though your uncle had told you all about it…- Careleen teased.

-He told me the mechanics of it, but he is a man.

-True, they always like it... I will tell you under two conditions!

Rhaenyra was so excited she almost jumped.

-Name them!

-One, I want to know all the details when you lose your maidenhead, I can even help you find a way to do it if you like.

The princess nodded.

-Yes, yes, yes. I accept.

-And two, I want to know something.

-What?

Careleen’s eyes met hers.

-How exactly do you pleasure a man with your mouth?

Rhaenyra smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I swear on the Seven I will have the next chapter of the second part by Sunday XD I know I have been saying I will post it soon (and then procede to not posting it) but for real now, I owe you guys and I will have it done! 
> 
> Caraxes: So, while they are getting busy, want to get busy too? l:)  
> Syrax: Rhaenyra may be my rider but I have more morals than she does /:/ I don't go around with the first dragon that flaps his wings in my direction...  
> Caraxes: FUCK! First I get rejected by Meleys, then Vhagar, Silverwing is taken and Dreamfyre is all about the ladies. Can't I get a break?! Gods… I am going to die a virgin :'(


	10. Alicent II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world here it is a new chapter, I took longer than I was expecting but the next few should not take so long to write. As always enjoy, thank you for reading :D and let me know what you think.

Alicent II

The first sun rays of the day sipped through the curtains and laid gently on Alicent’s face. She opened her eyes slowly. Next to her was Viserys still asleep.

She got up from the bed and summoned her maids to help her get dressed for the day.

-Go and awaken the princes- she instructed- They will break fast with me and the King today.

The first of them to arrive was her younger boy Aemond, carried by his wet nurse. He was almost two now and was growing a healthy head of silver hair. He smiled and bounced when he saw her, and she smiled back at him.

-Come into my arms my little darling.

Not soon after Aegon and Heleana were brought into her quarters already dressed. She kissed them both on their chubby cheeks.

A table was then set on their balcony so they could bathe on the sun rays of that magnificent Spring morning. The King her husband soon joined them. As always Viserys was in an excellent mood.

They all laughed when prince Aemond tried to say some of the same words that they were saying. Alas the best he could pronounce was “sun”, “dada”, and “mama”. He had tried to say “Aegon” a couple of times, but it always sounded like more like “egg”.

-He is such a darling boy! - Alicent happily proclaimed.

-He is, he is. You know who he reminds me of my love?

-Who? - Alicent asked distracted grabbing Aemonds chubby hand.

-He reminds me so much of my brother Daemon when he was his age.

Alicent felt her blood run cold all of a sudden and quickly turned her head to Viserys listening to him in disbelief.

-What?!

Viserys was oblivious to her sudden fury.

-I remember in a day just as today the two of us and our parents were together. Mother was pregnant again with my late brother Aegon, and we were eating in the balcony. My mother was trying to get Daemon to talk and was encouraging him. My and father had such a great time hearing him babbling and slamming his chubby hands on the table excited… It is one of the happiest memories I have of them. Not long after my mother the princess Alyssa died. Me and father continued to teach Daemon to speak, but it was not the same without her.

Alicent was beyond livid. How could he be talking about his dammed brother, and worst comparing her darling Aemond to him?! He surely must be trying to ruin her day.

-Of course, that because both our parents were Targaryens we learned valyrian before we learned the common tongue- he let out a laugh- And with Rhaenyra it was the same, she learned valyrian before the common tongue too, though she was so clever she mastered them both before she turned three! Me and Aemma spent our days talking with her.

-Aegon and Heleana have been learning valyrian, and I have been told they excel in their lessons- she quickly replied.

-Yes of course my love. - Viserys said in an apologetic tone- Their mother is not a Targaryen though, so it was not expected that they would learn valyrian first.

She felt his words like a slap across the face. 

-I am sorry that we are a disappointment. - she quickly replied.

-Oh Alicent stop this, you know very well that you are the love of my life! I love you more than I ever loved another woman, you are my sun, my life, my everything.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her.

She was in no mood for his kisses, so she just stood still.

-Come now, don’t be mad at me… 

She just stared ahead silently.

-If you are mad then I cannot give you a surprise I got for you…

She smiled a little.

-What is it?

He called a servant forward and sent him for her present. The boy returned with a wooden box that was opened before Alicent. In there was a golden necklace adorned with huge blue sapphires. One of her ladies placed the necklace around her neck whilst another went to fetch a mirror so she could admire herself.

-It is so beautiful my love. - this time her smile was genuine, and she kissed Viserys.

\- I am so glad you like it my queen. I commissioned it a few weeks ago. A small token to match the blue of your eyes.

She was touched by his devotion and kissed him again.

-Mother I want to see the dragons today! - little Aegon’s voice demanded.

-Oh, Aegon again? We have been there almost everyday for the past month or two… Climbing that hill everyday is tiresome. We shall go tomorrow.

-But I want to go today! 

-Listen to your mother Aegon, she knows best. - Viserys said.

-Please mother, please…- the little prince made big eyes at Alicent.

She could not resist and agreed.

-Alright, alright! But only after your lessons, and only if you behave!

Aegon bounced on his chair excited.

-Can I come too? - little Heleana asked.

-You may if you too behave today.

Heleana and Aegon eyed each other excited.

-Well I am afraid I must leave you, I have a kingdom to rule!

King Viserys said his goodbyes to them and left Alicent’s chambers. After the children finished their food, they too left to go to their lessons. Only little Aemond stayed.

Her cousin Lady Mina suggested that they take a walk on the gardens and took the baby with them.

-What a wonderful suggestion. - Alicent agreed. 

They prepared themselves and once everything was in order, they were ready to go.

Once in the gardens she walked with her arm around Mina’s and confined in her.

-Did you hear him this morning Mina. Comparing my son to that monster of a man. Praising how his little spoiled brat learned valyrian before the common tongue! Does he do this just to provoke me?

-None of that your grace, he loves you, he said so as well he loves you more than he ever loved her.

In Alicent’s presence her cousin did not dare to even speak her predecessor’s name.

-He might love me more than her, but he loves her daughter more than any child I give him. I cannot comprehend that… I thought that all men craved a son to carry out their name, a true heir… not Viserys Mina, not Viserys. He is perfectly content with that girl.

-He can still change his mind your grace.

-My father has tried it Mina and look where it got him! He was sent back to Oldtown with his title removed. I dare not press that matter to him. And yet, everyday I think about that girl sitting on the throne one day and about what will happen to my children then…

-Let’s cease this conversation then your grace! It is too beautiful a day, we should enjoy our walk. You know, we have not talked about your new necklace.

Alicent smiled and they resumed their walk on the gardens, this time accompanied by lighter talk.

At mid afternoon she went to retrieve Aegon and Heleana from their lessons. The two were jumping up and down, too excited with the prospect of going to see the dragons. 

Aegon insisted that they should make a stop at the kitchens before.

-I want to take some lamb meat to Sunfyre! He loves lamb!

Alicent obliged. Once properly clothed, and with some cooked lamb meat, they made their way to the DragonPit, accompanied by her ladies, Ser Arryk Cargyll and her brother Ser Gwayne Hightower.

They were received by two Dragonkeepers, soldiers cladded in black armour whose job was to care and tend for the dragons.

At the present time only five dragons were kept in the Pit. The older were Dreamfyre, the late princess Rhaena’s she-dragon, Vermithor the old King’s dragon and Silverwing, the good queen's dragon. Followed by Caraxes, prince Daemon’s mount and Syrax, princess Rhaenyra’s yellow she-dragon. 

And then there was her son’s dragon Sunfyre, still too small to carry the boy he was not much bigger than a dog.

They entered the Pit and Alicent felt her nose filled with the smell of smoke and ash. At once she noted that Caraxes and Syrax were absent. 

As usual the Dragonkeepers took them straight to Sunfyre’s nest. Prince Aegon ran to him and hugged him happy, with his sister Heleana trailing behind him merrily.

-He is so beautiful! - Helaena said with awe.

It gave Alicent a small satisfaction that her son’s dragon was more beautiful than her step-daughters’. 

-Aye little princess he is, and a good boy too! - one of the Dragonkeepers commented. - He is the most well behaved of the lot. It used to be him and Syrax, your sister’s dragon, but ever since Caraxes returned she has been quite the rebel. They are a handful those two! They refuse to sleep apart; would you believe that your grace?

Alicent was taken aback. She did not know that those creatures could have such strange behaviours.

-In truth?

-Aye, it is like they mimic the behaviour of their riders! Prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra are always together as well, not a day goes by in which they don’t come here arm in arm and get on their backs to take to the skies. They arrive everyday at sundown, and their dragons are always ravenous when they return! Our stock of meat becomes shorter by the day.

Another one of the Dragonkeepers echoed his companion’s words.

-Aye, aye. You know, Syrax seems larger, does she not?

-I think so yes, must be all the hours she spends flying and all the meat she eats. Few more years and I bet she will be the size of the Blood Wyrm. Just hope she does not become such a bad temper as he is!

Alicent smiled, yet her smile did not reach her eyes.

-You know who those two remind me of? - another Dragonkeeper arrived, this man older in appearance with silver hair and many lines on his face.

-Who? Caraxes and Syrax?

-No you idiot, prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra! They so remind me of prince Baelon and princess Alyssa. They had been married for a few years when I started to serve here. Everyday they came, arm in arm, and took to the skies mounting their dragons.

-He forgot to add that after that they mounted each other. - one of the Dragonkeepers whispered to another.

-Well these two probably do that as well…

Alicent heard their whispers, however.

She approached her brother.

-Yes, I heard that too. -he spoke before she did.

They were suddenly interrupted by shrieks coming from above. Caraxes and Syrax were returning to the Pit.

The dome was immediately opened to allow their entry. Caraxes landed first. A huge and lean red beast, the name Blood Wyrm suited him well. Not long after Syrax made her landing, she was smaller but as the Dragonkeepers mentioned, Alicent noted that their size difference was indeed less pronounced.

Prince Daemon dismounted his dragon, and slide off his neck to reach the ground. At once he approached Syrax and helped Rhaenyra to come down as well. Like a lover would, he grabbed her waist and let her slide down, ever so close to his body. Both of them were wearing black and red and Rhaenyra had a tunic and some tight black leather pants instead of her usual dresses.

She smiled at him and looked like she was about to kiss them when suddenly she looked to her right and noted that they were not alone.

Alicent locked eyes with the princess.

Prince Daemon broke the silence with the ease that only a scumbag such as himself would.

-Your grace! We did not expect to meet you here at the Pit.

“Oh, I am sure you didn’t…”

-I did not expect you here at this hour my brother. I was just told by the Dragonkeepers that the two of you usually comeback only when the sun is setting. So you could imagine my surprise seeing you back this early.

Rhaenyra frowned and the petulance in her small mouth became more evident.

-I did not know you were so concerned over our schedules.

Alicent smiled to her.

-My dear, my concerns are devoted to you and your brothers and sister. What else worries a mother? - she replied giggling with her ladies.

Daemon approached her and kissed her hand to formally greet her. His face a mask of charm.

-You should worry a bit less your majesty. Worry makes lines appear in your face and gives you a… let us say tired look.

His insolence was not missed. 

-And yet I am forced to worry…-she continued- When I was a small girl it was deemed improper for a girl not yet married to spend so many hours alone with an older man, even if he was her uncle. People might start taking… and nothing is more valuable to a maiden then her virtue and reputation.

She noted that some colour appeared in Rhaenyra’s face.

“I always knew you were a little whore…” Alicent thought to herself.

-Well times change…- Daemon replied unmoved- When I was a small boy it was not acceptable for a young girl to spend time alone with a married man when his wife was laying in bed pregnant with his child. It could tarnish her reputation… and in some cases it did, and still the lady in question made an advantageous marriage.

Alicent froze.

Daemon smiled his most cruel smile at her and Rhaenyra’s face was again pale as ever, and ever so angry.

-If your concerns are as great as to give you lines on your face, feel free to talk them over with my father. I am sure he will listen to his… queen - the girl retaliated, pausing as if to think what to call Alicent - Now if you excuse us, we are leaving. We have to get ready for dinner after all. 

The princess and the prince left the Pit together leaving Alicent and her party behind.

Lady Mina approached her.

-Did he mean?

-Yes Mina of course he did! Can we please not discuss this at the present moment?!

Her cousin was silent.

On their way back to the keep Aegon and Helaena were both asleep. Alicent asked her brother to join them on the carriage.

-Can you believe the cheek that girl has?

-Sister, can I be plain with you?

-Yes, speak your mind Gawyne.

-I do not comprehend how your husband the king allows his maiden daughter to be alone with that man! I am sorry but I just cannot! It is plain for anyone to see what he wants. And there is talk… all over the palace.

-What talk? - Alicent pressed.

-About them… I heard the fool Mushroom and also the princess’s maids. It appears that more than once she leaves to go to her uncle’s room in the middle of the night. Other times he goes to her room… I have even heard some rumours that he took her to a brothel in the Street of Silk. And these little trips they take on their dragons, who can tell what he does with her when they are alone?! The man is notorious for having a particular taste for deflowering maidens.

Alicent contemplated her brother’s words for a while before speaking.

-Fools and peasants. - Alicent snapped- Even if it is true no one would believe their word! Specially not my husband, he sees what he wants to see when it comes to that girl. No matter how vicious, spoiled and mean she is he still thinks of her as a sweet child.

-Then we must find someone whose testimony the King would not doubt sister.

-And who would you suggest?

-Is it not obvious? Someone bound to serve the King, obliged to give his life for him if needed be, dedicating his entire life for him. Can you not guess?

-A member of the King’s Guard…- Alicent answered more to herself than to her brother.

-He does have a point your grace, not even the King could doubt the word of one of his King’s Guard. 

-The best option would surely be Ser Cole! He is at the princess’s side every day, guards her bedroom door, and has ever confidence.

Alicent rolled her eyes impatiently at her brother.

-Don’t be a fool Gwayne. You should think before saying this nonsense! That man has devoted his entire loyalty to the brat, has been serving her since she was eight as her sworn shield. Besides, if he guards her door and didn’t inform his grace of anything than either he is too foolish to have noted anything going on between the girl and her uncle, or he knows and is keeping it a secret.

-I highly doubt that he knows sister. The man is more honoured than the Warrior himself, he takes his vows seriously and besides, it is common knowledge how much he loads Lord Flea Bottom! Is there anyone in the King’s Guard that you would trust with this matter?

Alicent pondered for a moment.

-How about the man outside? Ser Arryk? -her cousin Mina asked.

-I am not sure… his twin brother loves the brat of that I know. He always laughs when she says something funny, or even something insulting towards myself or Aegon. And I have caught his eyes glued to her many times.

-Test the waters before diving then sister. Work your way around him to find if he is loyal to you, or to Rhaenyra. Tonight, during the feast I will find a way to start a conversation with the man, and when I am alone with him you will join us, and we will find where is loyalty lays.

Alicent smiled pleased with the plan.

-You truly are father’s son.

Once she arrived at the Red Keep, Alicent summoned her maids and ordered them to draw her a bath, and prepare her clothes for that evening. It was crucial that she looked desirable and beautiful, after all, men were much more susceptible to a woman with an easy smile and a graceful figure.

She wore a dark green dress with a generous cleavage and long sleeves and adorned her neck with the necklace that Viserys had given her that morning. She also opted to wear her hair up in an elaborate hairdo, with her crown places artistically at the top of her head, so that her beautiful face was well visible. 

When she entered the dining hall, all eyes fell on her. However, as always, she held men’s gazes until princess Rhaenyra entered.

Accompanied by her uncle the princess was wearing a dress in a soft lilac color. She had a pearl necklace around her pale neck and as usual, her fingers were adorned with rings. She also had a dragon shaped ornament on her hair, pulling some strands of hair back.

Courses were served one after the other and the drinks flowed. When time came for deserts, Alicent noted that her brother was amiss and excused herself so she could find him.

As promised, he had succeeded in pulling Ser Arryk to the side, and the two stood near one of the doors that led to the gardens.

-Would you mind terribly if I interrupted your conversation? -she asked with a smile upon her lips.

-Sister! How lovely you look this evening!

Ser Arryk Cargyll bowed deeply.

-Please stand Ser Arryk, there is no need for such formalities.

-Thank you, my queen.

-Ser Arryk, won’t you join me and my brother on a little walk in the gardens? There is a delicate matter I would like to speak to you about.

-My queen, I am but your humble subject! I am yours to command.

Alicent smiled again and looked deeply into his eyes. She could see the desire there.

“Surely it is safe to talk openly with him”.

-The matter I wish to discuss with you is most private Ser and trust me when I say that no one can know about this! It would be on my head and yours too most likely. 

-Not even your twin brother! - Ser Gwayne added.

-You have my full attention my queen, and I promise you on my honour as a knight that no one shall know a word you are about to tell me.

-Tell me true, what is your opinion on my brother by law Prince Daemon.

Ser Arryk froze.

-All is well my good man, we are not trying to frame you, nor will we use your words against you. We only wish to know what your opinion of his character is.

-If he has character I have not noticed! - Ser Arryk bitterly stated. - He is a cruel man, I heard of the punishments he distributed when he was the Lord Commander of the City Watch. I also know he is a gambler, a drunk and a womanizer who has a particular taste for corrupting maidens!

Alicent and Ser Gwayne smiled at one another.

-It is like you have given word to my own thought Ser Arryk. And this is way I have been so concerned that I have barely been able to sleep at nights… he spends his days accompanying princess Rhaenyra my stepdaughter everywhere, and rumours have begin to emerge about the unnatural nature of their relationship… It is not fitting of a daughter of royal blood to spend so much time with such a depraved man!

-If I may have your permission my queen, I took a vow to father no children, but if I had any daughters, they would not be allowed to be alone with that man! And I want your majesty to know that I so admire you! You are a true queen, and your sons are much more fitted for the throne than the princess could ever be! And I worry for our future if our lives are ever in the hands of that spoiled girl…

“Bingo” Alicent thought “This is proving too easy”.

-I bear her no hate, do not think otherwise of me Ser. But I agree with you, she is not fitted to sit upon the throne, and a son must come before a daughter. This is why I require your help… If indeed she is having an incestuous relationship with her uncle, with her being an unmarried maiden and him a married man, then she is a depraved girl and certainly this is another fact proving that she is not fit to inherit the throne! Not even my husband will be able to deny her wicked ways then! So you see, this is why I need your help… we must know beyond doubts, and you must see this with your eyes! Not a word of a maid, nor of a fool, nor of any servant, but the true word of a white knight bound to serve the King and Realm with his life. What say you Ser Arryk?

The man paused before looking at her with pride.

-My queen, servicing you is servicing my King and the Realm. I shall not fail you.

Alicent smiled.

-I will guarantee that you are properly rewarded Ser, and I shan’t forget your services. 

They returned a while later to the dinner hall. Alicent’s eyes fell on Rhaenyra. 

There she was, sitting near her uncle, the two of them almost sharing the same plate, laughing and whispering to each other.

Alicent caught Rhaenyra’s eyes and smiled deeply at her maintaining eye contact. Rhaenyra’s smile in turn died and a sour expression took over her pale face.

“Enjoy it while you can you little whore… by the end of the year you will be sent to the silent sisters and my son Aegon will be prince of Dragonstone!”

Rhaenyra broke their gaze and turned once again to her uncle, shifting uncomfortable in her chair.


	11. Daemon IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here it is a brand new chapter :D as always I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

Daemon III

The lonely rocks alongside Blackwater Bay were a meek and cold place. Together they made a collection of little islands where the sea was angry and the wind was rough and unpleasant. The sun was covered by clouds almost every day, even during Summer and nothing grew in there. It was an abandoned place, with little space and no houses. No people lived there and neither did anyone visit those sad lonely dark rocks in the middle of the bay. Until recently that was…

Caraxes and Syrax flew happily along the skies, chasing each other playfully. Every now and then one of them would dive into the waters to catch some fishes. They also threw flames left and right, which was actually a good thing since it helped with the cold winds.

The noises of the two dragons, their happy shrieks and cries, made that abandoned place feel alive and a little less lonely.

Their riders were also there, too distracted with each other to pay much mind to anything else. Their fine riding clothes were scattered through the rocks carelessly. Their cloaks however, lay underneath the Rogue prince and the princess of Dragonstone, to protect their skins from the roughness of the rocky ground.

As Daemon lay, with his niece’s mouth wrapped around his cock, he thought that he had never felt more like a king before. Not when Viserys had no sons and had still to name Rhaenyra as his heir, not when he laid with Mysaria on Aegon the Conqueror’s bed on Dragonstone, and neither when the Sea Snake had laid a crown at the top of his head naming him King of the Stepstones.

Her little mouth moved with expertise and worked him like she was born to do it. He had trained her well and had been patient, carefully instructing her how to please him and guiding her head and her hands during those first times. Rhaenyra was very easy to handle though, all it took were some compliments.

“She is a vain girl… just like I am a vain man. She is more like me than her parents.” Daemon thought to himself.

The girl’s mother, his cousin Aemma, had been a shy and small thing, she barely raised her voice, he had to give it to her that she always comported herself with dignity, and had never cried in public. Viserys liked to please others and to make people smile, he was a happy man with no need for flattery. Too nice for his own good Daemon had always thought.

He quickly moved his thoughts back to her and tangled his hands in her hair while she moved her head up and down. Her hair was the softest he had ever touch, silver and gold with perfect curls running to her waist. She really had been blessed by the gods in every way when it came to her figure, from her head to her toes, Rhaenyra was more goddess than woman. People liked to compare the princess with the queen, which Daemon thought to be simply ridiculous, Alicent might be considered beautiful with a thin and graceful figure, next to Rhaenyra though, she looked like a peasant girl in the fields that had been given some lavish clothes to wear... Although he did not love Rhaenyra, or not in the way he proclaimed to her he did, he knew she had been made for him in every sense of the word. The gods could not have made a better woman to be his wife and to bear his children. She was a true beauty, easy to manage, and of course she would be Queen one day making him King finally!

He had once said he would lie, fuck and murder his way to the Iron Throne. Luckily enough, it appeared he would only be required to fuck. And the person he would be fucking happened to be the most exquisite creature he had ever seen, that also happened to have the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever touched, sucked, and seen on a woman. Her cunt appeared to be just as delectable, alas although he had seen it with his eyes and played with it with his fingers he had yet to fully experience all that her little cunny had to offer…

Rhaenyra stopped suddenly and smiled at him seductively, before liking the tip of his member and taking him again into her mouth. 

His release came sudden and unexpected and he gasped, Rhaenyra’s surprising movement with her tongue had been the end of him.

Like a good girl she swallowed everything he gave her, and after she released his member from her mouth.

He was still semi-hard, and the view of her nakedness was enough to make him feel aroused again.

He laid down and stared at the sky to catch his breath.

Caraxes and Syrax were still playing with one another shrieking every now and then.

Rhaenyra stared at him, her long curly hair messy. Her dark eyelashes covered her purple eyes, that turned serious all of a sudden.

She laid down next to him putting one of her legs over his hips.

Daemon turned his face to her and Rhaenyra traced his nose with one of her slim fingers.

-When will you take me? It has been months since this started…

-Take you where? - he asked amused- I take you and bring you here every day, is there some other place you would like to go my sweet?

She frowned and pouted at his words.

-Why must you tease me so? You know very well what I mean! - her hand suddenly grabbed his cock with a little too much force, making the Prince of the City jump- I want you to take me, to claim my maidenhead and make me yours. I am tired of just this! I want more than your fingers inside me! It has been months of this constant teasing and I can’t take it anymore… I lay awake in my bed, I touch myself thinking of you and it is not enough… I think I am going crazy.

He carefully removed her hand from his member and held it.

-I can understand your frustration my sweet, but remember you have to be careful with the family’s jewels please, either way I won’t be able to put anything other than my fingers in you. It is a gentle creature the man’s member, so remember what we agreed: no pulling too hard, no grabbing too hard, and no rings on your fingers when we are playing yes? 

She seemed oblivious to everything he had said but her eyes shined.

-So you will take me!? You will make me a real woman?! You did not say no! Please, I am longing to see how it is like…

Daemon raised one of his eyebrows and had to suppress a laugh.

-Oh my little dragon, I want nothing with the fervor I want to be inside you and claim your maidenhead- “apart from your crown” he thought to himself.

She smiled and kissed him deeply whilst tangling her fingers in his hair.

-But, but… you are a princess my pet. Your innocence is meant to be claimed by your husband, not me, and not certainly on these rocks.

Her anger emerged suddenly, and he was taken aback by it. She pushed him away from her, got up and went to find her clothes.

-HOW CAN YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS?!- she shouted at him.

-So you care about my innocence now?! After you have done everything with me besides fucking me?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!

She was yelling so loudly it even stopped the dragons in their track.

-HOW DARE YOU?! I am Rhaenyra Targaryen! Princess of Dragonstone, of the blood of Old Valyria. Rider of dragons, heir to the Iron throne! I WILL GIVE MY MAIDENHEAD TO WHOMEVER I WISH! YOU HEAR ME?! But if you no longer want me, then you can go and fuck yourself!

He was so taken aback by her anger and her screams that it stopped him cold. He froze in his place staring at her while she rummaged looking for her clothes. Never had a woman shouted at him in such a manner, and those who had tried had been silenced quickly. He could not slap Rhaenyra and throw everything out the window though, so he had to take a deep breath and take another approach.

He got up and kneeled next to her.

-Listen my beloved, I…- he looked around searching for the right words, both dragons had landed on the rock-island they were on, and were staring at them- I have expressed myself wrong.

She calmed herself a little and stared at him.

-The truth is I would rather die than share you with any other man. I would do anything to be inside you at this moment, but I love you too much to do that because even though I have taught you many things that go on between a man, your maidenhead should belong to the man you love.

He waited to see if she would take the hook.

Her eyes grew soft and her mouth opened. Her eyes filled with tears and he feared that she would begin weeping.

-But… you are the man that I love!

She pulled him to her and kissed him again and again.

-I love you more than I ever loved anyone, I want to spend everyday with you, you are my soulmate, you complete me in every way, just like Caraxes completes Syrax... together they make up the colors of fire: red and yellow. We are meant to be together. 

Before she could say more, he interrupted her.

-Marry me then! Marry me, promise to be my wife and I will seal our union and make you mine, forever.

She froze at his words. Just like every other young girl in love, she had worried very little about the consequences of her actions, or about what would happen between them in the long run.

-But… you are already married… how can we?

Just the thought of still being married to his “bronze bitch” was enough to make Daemon spit, but he forced himself to smile.

-A sham of a marriage, she is barren, and I never wanted that marriage! It was arranged by my grandfather King Jaehaerys and his council, I was forced to marry! - that was true, and the memory of it made him angry and resentful- I begged your father countless times to undo this union and he refused me. But now, he has no reason to continue to refuse me… we have mended our differences, and many years have passed, I shall convince him to annul this marriage and I will be free to make you my wife.

Rhaenyra was silent for a while.

-To become your wife… Marrying in the sept?

He nodded to her.

-You would be my husband then, sharing my bed every night, and we could be together whenever we wished, and you would be the father of my children, and one day you would rule beside me…

-All of those things and much more! I promise to show you the world! I always spoke to you of my travels, after we are married, I could take you there. We could venture beyond the Narrow Sea, to the Stepstones and more. I could take you to Pentos, and Lys and Volantys. Just you and me and our dragons.

Rhaenyra gazed at him, a small smile flowering in her mouth. Suddenly, she got up and went to Syrax stroking her head lovingly. Daemon admired her figure. Her slim waist, her full breasts, her slender arms and legs, her elegant back and of course her sex, covered only by a thin layer of light gold pubic hair, barely enough to hide her lower lips. Even that part of her was perfect, almost like an exotic flower yet to be discovered, and he often dreamt of it, specially late at night he fantasized what would be like to be inside of her.

The yellow she-dragon made a happy sound and leaned into his niece's touch.

-What do you think Syrax, should I marry him? Should we spend the rest of our life with them? With uncle Daemon and Caraxes?

Syrax turned her gaze in his direction and then to his dragon Caraxes. Then she leaned into Rhaenyra again bumping her head into her gently. It seemed like she was communicating with his niece.

Rhaenyra turned her gaze to him again.

-Syrax and I have to discuss the matter further before giving an answer.

Her smile revealed what that answer would be, so Daemon smiled back.

“I did it!”

-Caraxes, the ladies are playing hard to get it would seem.- Caraxes's red eyes stared at him.

Rhaenyra giggled and walked back to him, laying at his side once more.

-You know, whilst we make up our mind, maybe you can try and convince me to say yes…

She looked at him seductively and smiled.

Daemon raised one of his eyebrows amused.

-And how would you like me to do that?

She smiled.

-I am sure you will think of something…

At once, Daemon rolled on top of her supporting his weight with his shoulders so he would not crush her.

He kissed her and tangled his fingers in her hair. With his other hand he touched her sex and found her hot and wet. When he slipped a finger inside her she moaned deeply. She was so tight in fact that he could barely fit two fingers inside of her without her complaining.

He continued to trail kisses from her mouth all the way down to her lean stomach. His hands moved to her thighs and he started to spread her legs and he lined his face with her sweet cunt.

She suddenly tensed up.

-What are you doing? -she questioned.

-I am going to use my mouth on you, as you do to me. -he replied with an innocent smile- And I tell you what, you can tell me if this helps you with your decision.

His head went down, and he started to lick her, placing her legs behind his back so he could have better access. He began by circling his tongue around her sensitive spot before he licked her entrance tasting her. Moving his tongue inside of her made her moan loudly.

He found her taste to be as pleasant as the rest of her. He very rarely did this to woman, in fact, if he recalled correctly, the last woman he had done this with had been his former mistress Mysaria. 

Her moans brought him back to the moment. She had her head thrown back and her hands were clutching the cloak beneath them.

He paused removing his mouth from her and kissed the inside of her thigh.

-Don’t stop! - she demanded desperately. 

-I would not dream of it my princess. - he said before bringing his mouth back to her core.

He licked and sucked her sensitive flesh until she was crying and saying that she could not take anymore. Her pleas only made him tease her more and continue with his torture. He focused on the little pearl of flesh above her opening and soon his Rhaenyra was almost crying with pleasure.

When she had her release, she let out a scream and trembled so hard he thought she was going to pass out.

He kissed her on her lower lips before bringing his head back up. Rhaenyra was still panting and trying to compose herself.

He raised his head and locked eyes with Caraxes. His red dragon let some smoke escape through his nostrils, Syrax was next to him yawning.

Daemon pressed his lips against Rhaenyra's and letting the girl taste herself on them. His poor princess was so spent she could barely moved and he took complete charge of the kiss. There was something deeply erotic in it all and it took every ounce of self-control he had bit to claim her maidenhead right there. Was he a more inexperienced man and he would have deflowered her then, as she lay beneath him with her lips red and swollen and panting after her release. He was sure that he had never wanted to lay with a virgin more than he did with her.

"Soon my princess. After all, you are blood of the dragon like me, you deserve to loose your maidenhead on a proper bed and you deserve it to me memorable, and I will guarantee that it is. It's the least that a caring uncle like myself can do for his beloved niece."

On the journey back to King’s Landing Daemon and his niece flew with their dragons’ side by side, instead of racing each other. The sun was setting in the skies, and two or three starts could be spotted there.

When they reached the Dragon Pit, they circled the skies three times before the dome was opened and they could enter.

Once Caraxes landed and he slide of his neck, he went to help his niece down from her dragon. He pressed her body to his and she smiled at him brightly.

She was about to lean in for a kiss, when suddenly her head turned to their left. 

Daemon did the same and saw that his dear “sister” was there again with her spawn, her coward brother and a member of the King's Guard.

“Oh seven hells…”.

-My queen, here again? I never took you for such a dragon lover.

Alicent smiled at him but he could detect the hate in her eyes a mile away.

-Well our little prince loves to come and see Sunfyre, his dragon.

-And you the thoughtful mother are always ready to bring him I see, I see. Touching…

-And I see you and the princess have once again gone riding together, though you are arriving later today than you did yesterday.

Next to him, his niece was fuming, her beautiful face contorted with anger.

-Tell you what your grace, in your next name-day I shall give you a book with blank pages so as to help you keep track of all of our moves and the times we depart and the times we arrive, that way it will be easier for you to compare.

Alicent’s face turned a bright shade of red.

-What a wonderful idea my sweet! - Daemon concurred- You must feel so blessed to have such a thoughtful step-daughter your majesty!

-And you must feel blessed to have such an attentive niece, always around you, looking to please you prince Daemon. - Alicent replied smiling.

Next to her the King's Guard was eyeing him and his niece intensely. Was he the same man that had accompanied the day before? Daemon was not sure.

Daemon returned his stare, and although he was speaking to Alicent his eyes never left the man in the white cloak.

-The Seven Kingdom’s are the ones truly blessed, for one day they will be ruled by the most thoughtful, clever and beautiful girl the Gods could ever place on this planet. She truly is the Realm’s Delight- finally he shifted his gaze back to Alicent- Wouldn’t you agree your grace?

-I will take your word for it prince Daemon.

Soon after little fat prince Aegon said his farewells to Sunfyre, and the queen’s party left, leaving Daemon and Rhaenyra alone again.

Rhaenyra was feeding Syrax bringing great chunks of roasted meat to the she-dragon. He too liked to feed Caraxes sometimes, he did not know why but he did, so he figured it was the same for the princess. 

-That hen is trying her best to get me to lose my temper and strike her across her bony face.

-I share your sentiments my princess. Though her visits down here may prove fruitful, just imagine how much money spent on meat we would save if we fed her two fat piglets to Syrax and Caraxes instead.

Rhaenyra laughed loudly and dropped some meat on the floor making Syrax shriek at her in protest.

-Calm down young lady! You should know better than talking back to me!

Syrax expelled some smoke through her nostrils.

-Look Caraxes, it appears our ladies are in a disagreement… we sincerely hope you two work this out so that we can have our answer.

His niece giggled.

-The two big dragons need to worry not, me and Syrax shall talk it out tomorrow, and afterwards we shall give our answer.

Daemon approached her whispering in her ear:

-We can barely wait…

 

The following day Daemon had been invited by his brother to share a midday meal with him and some of the most prominent courtiers of the capital, including the Hand himself, Lord Strong.

The short affair soon turned into an improvised feast since one course led to another, and before long there had been more than twenty courses, and too many drinks, and afterwards the fool and some musicians had been called, and more food was brought and before long the twilight was upon them and the event continued until dinner time.

Daemon could not understand how his brother was physically capable of consuming so much food. True Viserys had always been a plump boy but during his time away from court, he had become an overweight man who looked fatter by the day.

Next to him Lord Strong ate very little and consumed no alcohol. He was quiet most of the time and seldom laughed, twisting his nose at the provocative jokes Mushroom the fool made.

One of the perks of the affair was finding out the name of the Kingsguard member who had been with the queen. Apparently, his name was Arryk Cargyll and he had a twin brother named Erryk who also served in the White Cloaks. 

When the desserts were brought (for the second time) his brother Viserys who was on an even better mood than usually, if such a thing was possible, invited Daemon to have a drink with him in his quarters. The prince promptly accepted.

When the King and the prince left the Great Hall, the nobles all stood and bowed as they passed by.

-I just have to say goodnight to the children before if you don’t mind.

-As you wish brother.

When they arrived at the nursery Viserys bid goodnight to prince Aegon and princess Heleana. Daemon stood quietly near the doorframe awaiting his brother’s return.

Prince Aemond was in his crib so Viserys leaned down and kissed his small silver head.

Soon he re-joined Daemon. 

-Why does your son Aegon still sleep in the nursery? Is the boy not old enough for his own room? I remember that at his age Rhaenyra had her rooms for years.

Viserys smiled.

-Well they are different children.

-That is because she was a precocious child. Aegon is too spoiled, especially for a boy.

Daemon took a seat in the King’s private quarters.

Viserys only laughed and reached for a jug of wine serving himself and his younger brother.

-As I have said, they are different. Besides, you and I both know that you have always had a soft spot in your heart for Rhaenyra. I remember when she was three of four, she liked to be in your lap more than mine, followed you everywhere… and you liked her too. I think she might have been the only child that you ever liked.

-I think you might be right.

Viserys laughed handing Daemon his goblet.

-That will change when you have your own children. I can promise you that.

Daemon could not contain the look of hate that appeared on his face, under the table his hand curled into a fist with his fingers pressing against his skin.

-How am I suppose to have children, if I am married to a barren woman?

Viserys was quiet and looked almost scared when he faced Daemon and took in his anger.

-You should spend more time with her. - he answered slowly.

Daemon let out a sound that resembled a snarl.

-Please, if that bitch has not fallen pregnant when I did try I doubt that it should be any different now!- he was trying hard not to snap but was failing miserably.

-I know that it was not the marriage you desired, but it is what it is… you should accept that. My first marriage was not my choice either, yet I found happiness in it.

Daemon narrowed his eyes.

-You were married to our cousin Aemma. A granddaughter of King Jaehaerys same as we. The girl was half Arryn sure, but she was a true Targaryen with pale skin, fine features, gold hair and indigo eyes. I grant you that the mother was not half the beauty that the daughter is, but Aemma gave you children. Aemma laughed when something was funny, and she was a kind girl. Rhea Royce could be described as anything given that does not involve the word beautiful. She has pointed tits like a goat, yellowish skin, hair and eyes the colour of a rat’s fur and the personality of a sheep! Try taking that to bed and then come see me and discuss duty with me. Her cunt is as dry as a bucket of sand, and I have had more fun taking a beating than I ever had fucking that bitch.

Viserys flinched at his words.

-I have talked this over with you many times, and I have begged you to set this marriage aside, but time and time again you have denied me.

Viserys was about to speak but Daemon interrupted him.

-No… you will hear me, this time you will hear me! I have endured fifteen years of being tied down to that sterile woman. Fifteen years of misery! I am one and thirty Viserys… I want to further my line, I want children of my own. You married a woman you desired, and now I beg of you to allow me the same joy before I die… 

This time Viserys was silent.

-Just think about it…

Daemon felt himself tremble with anger. He brought the goblet to his mouth and drank deeply.

After a very long silence Viserys spoke.

-All right…-Daemon looked up in surprise, after so many years, and so many times being refused he could hardly believe it- I will consider it. No promises, but I will consider it…

Viserys smiled at him and Daemon smiled back, one of his rare genuine smiles.

It was the hour of the wolf when he left his brother’s quarters. The wine had indeed been a nice vintage, but it was the thought of getting rid of his bronze bitch that had made him so happy.

He even laughed alone on his way to his room.

When he opened the door, he called his page to come and help him, but no answer came. The curtains of his bed were drawn shut which was also suspicious.

He slowly approached his bed to make no noise, thus if a man was there hidden planning to kill him, he would kill him first. However, when he opened the curtains in one swift movement, it was not a man he found.

Clad in a thick red robe was his niece Rhaenyra. Her hair was loose, flowing around her like a silver-gold halo. Her lips were also painted red and she was wearing a slim silver tiara covered with rubies that disappeared beneath her hair.

She stood up on his bed and looked down at him.

-I have made my decision. - she announced clutching the front of her robe.- I will become your wife, and we shall be one heart, one flesh and one soul until the day we die.

Locking her purple eyes, that looked almost black with only candle lights to light the room, with his, she disrobed gracefully letting the only garment covering her nakedness fall on the bed.

-So, take my virtue now as a symbol of my eternal love and I shall belong to you alone, from this day until the end of my days.

Daemon let Dark Sister fall to the floor before climbing to his bed to bring his face to her level.

-My answer is yes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am an evil person :) #notuntilthenextchapter #muhaha


	12. Rhaenyra VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As promised here it is the next chapter!  
> Just as a heads-up this chapter will have incest and some adult content, although if you have red the rest of the story this is no surprise.  
> So as always, I hope you enjoy. :D

Rhaenyra VI

Daemon’s lips met hers, hungry and all consuming like fire. She returned his kiss with all her passion, letting her tongue explore his mouth and intertwining it with his. Her mind drifted back to the memories of their first kisses and how nervous and awkward she was. Now she felt confident and many times she liked to be the one to take charge. 

When his mouth lowered to her neck, she tangled her hands in his hair gasping.

-You have too many clothes on…

He pressed his mouth to her ear whispering in her ear. 

-Then I shall remove them my princess…

He kneeled and got off the bed. Rhaenyra kneeled as well and then laid on the bed on her stomach. She rested her head on her hands, observing his every movement.

Daemon had just dropped his belt on the floor and was now removing his doublet, when she suddenly remembered something.

-Did you lock the door when you entered?

-Oh, you are worried about being caught now that you are unclothed as the day you were born in my bed?

She blushed slightly.

-Close the door and stop teasing me uncle.

He laughed amused by her worries and crossed the room in his long strides to lock the door.

-There, now nobody can interrupt us! Though I must confess I was not expecting to find you here tonight naked and so inviting my sweet niece, after all, we started our trips to Blackwater Bay because you were too scared of being caught, specially after that scare with your “white knight”.

He was teasing her on purpose, Rhaenyra rolled her eyes at him.

-I made some arrangements… You see, your room is closer to the Tower of the Hand than to my own quarters, so I requested the help of the Strong sisters. Whilst Careleen is in their room in the Hand’s apartments, Alla is in my room. When the sun rises I will go to Careleen, she has some of my clothes there, we will tell a story that we rose early because we wanted to go to the Sept and pray, if I am caught there then we will say that we had been in their room talking and lost track of time so I spent the night there. Alla is in my room to create a diversion. If anyone enters, she will inform them that I am still asleep and not feeling well, and that she was there with me per my request. If they press her too much for an answer, she will say something that always shuts men up: that my moon blood has come, and I am in pain.

-Impressive…- her uncle remarked, raising one of his eyebrows. -When did you become so devious my sweet, innocent niece?

She laughed at him, a sweet and musical sound.

-Innocent me? Well maybe about carnal knowledge I was, before you that is… but about other things, no! I know very well how to get what I want. - she said - Do you remember the ball that was thrown on the last celebrating of King Jaehaerys’s ascension to the throne? I was six at the time almost seven. Remember Lady Myrcella Lannister, she kept making eyes at you and even invited you to dance, but you had to refuse because I was almost in tears due to having lost my favourite necklace, so you went with me to search for it? Do you remember? 

Daemon nodded. 

-Well, I threw the necklace from the top of my window. I hated that dammed trinket, it was vulgar, a gift one of my mother’s cousins had sent for me. But I pretended to have lost a precious jewel so I could have you all to myself… And I did, and poor Lady Lannister was left almost in tears when you picked me up and left with me- she bluntly confessed.

-My, my… my little dragon you have a few tricks up your sleeves. I never knew you to be so wicked. - he teased her, raising one of his eyebrows.

-I learned from the best.

She motioned with her finger calling him to her.

Daemon quickly discarded his last piece of clothing and joined her on the bed. He pulled her to him, spreading her legs and lying between them. Her uncle kissed her until she felt out of breath. His hands touched her breasts and he gently played with one of her nipples, leaving her gasping. She looked down when she felt his mouth on her breast sucking her sensitive flesh, whilst his hand continued caressing her other breast.

The tightness in her core was almost unbearable and she pleaded with him to offer her some relief.

-Touch me... I can't take it anymore. Please touch me...

She heard Daemon sniggering. As his mouth left her breast his eyes turned to her.

-And where would you like me to touch you?

Rhaenyra moaned in frustration. He knew very well where she wanted to be touched yet he was playing her much to her frustration. Not wanting him to have the last laugh she gathered all the courage she had and looking straight into his lilac eyes she told him.

-I want your elegant fingers inside me uncle... I want them to touch my cunt, the way only you know how to. Because you were the only man who ever touched me there.

-When you put it like that princess... how can I refuse?- he replied giving her a smirk.

His hand then proceeded to move between their bodies, and he slide one finger inside of her moving in and out slowly.

She moaned and soon he added another finger and moved them more deeply inside of her, like he was searching for something. She closed her eyes, it was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

-This will hurt you. - he suddenly warned her- You are very tight and from what I can tell your maidenhead is intact… 

Part of her was a little scared of what was to come, another part of her was almost dying with anticipation.

She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him tasting the wine on his tongue.

-I want to do it. There is no other man who I would give my maidenhead to besides you uncle.- it was the truth, there was no one else she would let into her bed and, into herself- And- she added- We would have to do it one day. How else would we make the future King of Westeros?

He smiled at her, his most dangerous smile.

-So, let’s do it, I want to be yours… never mind the pain it will pass. Right?- she nervously asked.

-Your wish is my command. And yes, it only hurts the first time my little dragon. A little pain in exchange for a lifetime of pleasure... in fact, more pleasure than you can ever imagine.- he promised.

Her uncle removed his fingers from her opening and instead he moved them to the little pearl of flesh located above it and he teased her with small circular movements. He increased his speed until she was gasping, and when she felt her release coming, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth letting a little whimper escape. She felt her body tremble as the waves of pleasure washed over her and before she came down from her peak, she felt his hard member pressed against her opening. His manhood felt very big, although she had him in her mouth and in her hands many times before, it had never occurred to her how big he actually was and she was beginning to wonder how he would fit inside her small opening.

He used his hand to guide himself inside of her, she felt him starting to enter her and stretching her flesh.

-Hold on to me and breath deep. Just like flying, before you know it, you are up in the clouds.

Rhaenyra nodded and grabbed his back with her hands. As he instructed she closed her eyes and forced her body to relax, taking a deep breath. She felt him move and with one swift movement he broke her barrier and was inside of her.

He was not exaggerating when he told her it would hurt, it did, quite a lot and much more than she was expecting. She gasped slightly and felt her eyes starting to water.

This felt nothing like having his fingers on her, or his tongue. She was not feeling any pleasure. Instead she felt more like something had torn within her in a very painful way.

Above her however her uncle let out a deep moan. His hands were grabbing her hips so tightly she was sure he would leave marks on her pale skin. He looked like he was enjoying himself much more than she was.

He moved a little, not quite taking himself completely off her and moving forward again, burying himself deeply within her core. She continued to take deep breaths to relax herself though it was hard to relax when she was feeling pain. He repeated this movement a couple more times, rocking his hips against hers all the while moaning.

He was talking in valyrian more to himself than to her, but she understood that he was commenting how tight and good she felt. She closed her eyes and just lay there hearing him speak, it was soothing in a way.

Suddenly she felt him squeeze her arm.

-Are you alright Rhaenyra?

She nodded slightly and felt two hot tears escape her eyes.

His fingers wiped them away and he kissed her passionately, his tongue invading her mouth. She eagerly returned his kiss feeling her body relax more.

When he started to move again the pain started to subside until it was just an unpleasant numbness on her lower region. He parted her legs more so he could have better access and pulled one of her legs up placing it around his waist.

This time when she gasped it was more out of pleasure than out of pain, and the uncomfortable feeling of him inside of her was not so uncomfortable anymore, and she was starting to enjoy it. She allowed herself to open her eyes and concentrate on the feelings he was bringing her.

Every now and then, he would hit a certain spot and she would let out little whimpers of pleasure, nevertheless she still felt a little pain and even a somewhat unexperienced girl such as herself could understand that she was very far from her release.

Daemon on the other hand was moaning loudly and grabbing unto her like a drowning man. He increased his speed more and suddenly she felt his member pulse around her and something hot inside of herself, and he let out a cry of pleasure whilst his body trembled.

He almost fell over her and his arms were on either side of them sustaining his weight. His head was touching hers, and most of his long silver hair had fallen on her face like a curtain, it tickled her nose and one of her hands moved a little of it behind his ear.

His lilac eyes opened, and he followed her movement kissing her hand. That was her favourite moment of the whole thing, and when years later she thought about the night she had lost her maidenhead, it was always that moment she thought about. Him still inside her and their eyes gazing unto each other as his lips kissed her hand. It had been the most intimate thing they had ever shared together and she definitely felt as if they were one soul and one flesh.

He slowly removed himself from her and she felt odd all of a sudden, like something was missing.

He lay next to her, but his movement made the covers shift and when Rhaenyra looked down she saw blood on her thighs and on the bedding. 

She sat up to look better. There was more blood than she would have ever guessed and her thighs were red, but nothing compared to the linen underneath them.

-Your sheets are ruined! 

Daemon propped himself on his elbow watching her amused.

-So are you my dear, for any other man. - he was containing a laugh clearly teasing her.

-Hahaha you are so funny, you should start writing new jokes for our court jesters. 

-If I wanted to be humorous, I would have said something better you know, like that I just splurged myself on the Realm’s Delight, or that the real Delight is between your legs.

She rolled her eyes at him.

-No? I will think of something better and get back to you.

She could not help but smile at his words.

He pulled the covers off them and examined her thighs and himself. His member also had some of her maiden's blood on it.

-We should clean ourselves, yes?

She nodded, not quite sure of how to proceed.

Daemon got up from the bed and picked her up in his arms carrying her to his basin. Filling a bowl with water he cleaned her thighs and her sex with the help of a linen cloth. As he dipped the cloth in the water it started to turn a little pink from the blood. The cold water felt good however and she relaxed under his careful touches.

When he was done, he cleaned himself as well and then went to one of the trucks in his room bringing back one of his undertunics. 

-Take this my princess, you can wear it as a nightgown. For modesty's sakes.

-Modesty's sakes? Seems to me it is a little late for that uncle. - Rhaenyra said raising her eyebrow.

Daemon's response was laughted. 

Rhaenyra pulled the linen garment over herself dressing it. It was too big for her, and one of her shoulders was left bare, though Daemon appeared to like the garment on her.

He picked her up again, but instead of bringing her to the bed he laid her on a thick rug that faced his huge fireplace. He then lay next to her, both of them enjoying the heat coming from the fire.

They stayed still and in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of each other’s skin. Rhaenyra was wearing his undertunic, and her uncle was wearing nothing at all. His hands trailed from her legs to her neck caressing her naked skin.

-Remember when I told you that you were a girl and not a woman?

She smiled at his words.

-Yes, when you came back to me, on the tourney celebrating my father's wedding anniversary.- Rhaenyra replied.

-Well, you are a woman now.

She was facing the ceiling and started to giggle. 

-Is this the difference? 

He nodded amused.

-Do I look like a woman now then?

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his hands caressing her thighs. She felt the familiar ache between her legs again and she rubbed them together. She then turned to him speaking in a whisper.

-Can we do it again?

-You tell me…- he said placing her hand in his member. He was hard once more and ready to have her.

-Then take me. - she demanded pulling him on top of her.

Their mouths found each other once more in a searing kiss.

He pulled her undergarment over her hips exposing her sex and she felt her cheeks burn. His hand touched her and he smiled when he felt her wetness. He continued to tease her, focusing mostly on her most sensitive spot, until she was almost dripping and panting, and more than ready for him.

When he entered her, she felt a little sting, though nothing compared to the pain she had felt previously. When he started to move, she met his thrusts, rolling her hips into his. It was strange having a man inside her, but strange in a good way.

Their eyes met, his were so dark with passion they looked almost black.

Suddenly he pulled out and laid on his side turning her around so that her back met his front. Pulling one of her legs slightly up he entered her. Her eyes bulged in her head and she moaned with pleasure grabbing a handful of the rug.

He thrusted into her in long and slow movements, making her tremble with desire, and when one of his hands sneaked to her most sensitive spot rubbing it, she felt like crying out his name, and that she did a few moments after as pleasure washed over her.

He soon followed, and she felt his release hot inside of her, arousing her even more. Was she not afraid of becoming too sore she would have begged him to take her again.

She turned towards him and kissed him again and again until her lips were swollen and sore.

 

The first light had beginning to appear when she left his room, still wearing his undertunic and covered by her thick red rob and a dark cloak she had brought with her to his room.

When she reached Careleen’s room near the Tower of the Hand she knocked quietly. The door was opened at once and she was almost pulled inside.

Careleen was laughing and hugging her whilst jumping around.

-Hahahaha! We did it, we did it! I will send a maid right away to fetch Alla!

Saying that, Careleen was out the door screaming for her maids. Rhaenyra took of her cloak and fell on her friend’s bed feeling exhausted and exhilarated.

The older of the Strong sisters soon joined her almost skipping.

-So how was it? You must tell me everything! You promised.

Rhaenyra’s purple eyes met Careleen’s brown eyes and she smiled.

-Let us just say that Syrax is no longer the only dragon I have ridden- she answered raising an eyebrow. 

-Don’t act all smug- Careleen teased her- I bet he rode you not the other way around.

Rhaenyra giggled like a little girl and hid her face in her hands.

-I knew it! How many times did you do it? In what positions, tell me tell me? I told you about my first time. We can’t talk about this in front of Alla, she is still a maiden, so hurry!

Rhaenyra was still too stunned to speak a lot.

-Two, two times. – she told her friend raising two fingers.

-Mmm promising… was he on top of you?

Rhaenyra started giggling again.

-Yes! And the second time we did it, it was on the carpet next to the fireplace and it was hum sideways, I do not know how to explain, we were laying on our sides, my back against his front. And he was entering me from behind.

Careleen’s eyes looked like they were about to explode.

-Seven hells! That is forward, I think I never did it like that… I have to try it. For the bedding maybe, something different.

Careleen was betrothed to the son and heir of Lord Darry of Darry. According to her, he was originally supposed to marry a girl from another house on the Riverlands, however Careleen had soon convinced him to beg his father for leave to marry her instead. 

The boy’s father agreed at once, after all being the daughter of the Hand made Careleen on of the most eligible maidens of the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Strong had taken a while longer but in the end also agreed, Careleen was a master manipulator and she knew how to work her father, and men in general.

-But do tell more! Did you bled, did it hurt? -she eagerly pressed Rhaenyra.

-It hurt too much! And yes, I bled more than I was expecting! In fact, I am so sore... it was worth it though.

Careleen looked around as if searching for someone to appear.

-How big is he? - she whispered.

Rhaenyra laughed and then held up her hands showing her.

-That is impressive I must admit!

-My lower parts do not agree with you at the present moment seeing as I can barely walk straight.

Careleen shoved her playfully.

-They soon will, trust me! You just have to get back on the saddle a few more times… sort of.

-Not in the next few days…

Rhaenyra suddenly sat up.

-I am no longer a maiden! - she suddenly exclaimed- Do I look different to you?

Careleen started laughing. She examined her face giggling.

-You are as you are always princess. Too beautiful. It really is unfair how beautiful you are.

Rhaenyra laid down again.

-When will you two get married?

-We discussed it afterwards. My uncle already started to convince father to annul his marriage to Lady Royce. When the annulment is finalized, we will wed in secret and announce it after we consummated the union, well officially consummated that is… uncle Daemon thinks father will not allow it if we straight up ask for it. But when the deed is done, he will not have any other remedy rather than agree to it. It would be best if I could get pregnant right away, that away it is guaranteed that father will not fight our union.

-With all respect you Targaryens are very odd. Usually it is the woman convincing the man to agree to marriage before giving herself to him, not the other way around.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-That is because my uncle loves me!

Careleen frowned.

-Are you going to call him uncle even now? Even after you are wed? Oh gods that is so weird! Do you realize that when you two have children he will be their father and their great-uncle? And you will be their mother and first-cousin?

-Well, he is my uncle. We marry brother to sister in my family have you forgotten? 

-Ugh… I could never marry my brothers.

-Pff as if I would marry my half-brothers! I rather be impaled on a spear. But my uncle is gallant, and charming and the most gorgeous man alive. And he really loves me…

They were silent for a moment before Careleen started teasing her.

-Oh uncle Daemon, yes, yes! Never mind being my father’s brother, yes fuck me!

Rhaenyra shoved her off the bed, but Careleen grabbed her and they both fell on the floor laughing so hard, tears were falling from their faces. That was why Rhaenyra loved the Strong sisters so much, whilst every other lady that sought her favour acted as if they were afraid of displeasing her, Careleen and Alla spoke openly to her, teasing her as if they were her sisters.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Alla appeared running.

-So, what did I miss?

The two looked at each other and laughed again.

 

Although Rhaenyra would have liked to spend the day in bed, her father insisted with her to have supper with him and Queen Alicent in her apartments.

She spent the better part of the afternoon soaking in a bath to relax her muscles and ease the soreness she felt in her lower regions. 

For that evening she chose to wear a simple purple dress that had pearls in the bodice. The skirts of the dress were loose and flowed around her. She quite liked the colour, for it made her eyes stand out even more, and it made a pleasant contrast with the silver and gold of her hair, which she wore in two intricate braids.

Looking at the mirror she had to admit that Careleen was right, she looked no different. In fact, her braids gave her a more innocent look.

She was putting rings on her fingers when there was a knock on the door.

-Open it. -she called out to the maids.

They opened the door, and there stood prince Daemon Targaryen, dashing as ever dressed in black and red, with his golden cloak around him.

Her heart pounded within her chest with the sight of him.

She stood at once.

-My dear niece, how is it possible that every day you grow more beautiful. But even more so now...

He kissed her hand as he always did.

-I am here to escort you to our supper with her majesty.

-You are going as well?

-Oh yes! 

Rhaenyra grabbed a shawl and placed it around her thin shoulders before following him. He gallantly offered her his arm which she gladly took.

Outside her door stood Ser Criston.

-Ser Criston, we are leaving for dinner in the Queen’s apartments therefore you are free to leave. - she told him with a smile.

-Than I shall accompany you to the Queen’s quarters your grace.

Rhaenyra smiled awkwardly surprised by his offer. Daemon shot him a murderous look.

-Oh good man! - he replied with fake enthusiasm- There is no need for that! I am already accompanying the princess my niece.

Ser Criston stood his ground.

-Two swords are better than one, wouldn’t you say… Ser?

The tension between them was palpable. Rhaenyra knew that her uncle had nothing but contempt towards Ser Criston ever since he had beaten him not once, but twice in the tourney celebrating her father’s ascension to the throne.

Daemon was furious, and he turned on his heels walking fast and almost dragging her with him.

Ser Criston followed them promptly.

When they arrived, Daemon opened the door swiftly almost pushing Rhaenyra inside, and slammed the door before Ser Criston could enter.

-What was that? -she asked him.

He traced her face with his finger, quickly changing the subject.

-Are you well? After our… ride together. Our first true ride together?

She felt herself grow hot at his words.

-Well enough, I spent my afternoon in the bath. You are not a such a gentle ride as Syrax is you know? - she teased.

He threw is head back laughing.

-Well maybe you my pet should climb the saddle a few more times to grow more accustomed to it. - he replied making her tremble.

When they arrived at the balcony, the table had been set and the food had already started to be served. 

Her father was already eating some grapes impatiently. Next to him was of course Queen Alicent with her usual fake smile, and her half-siblings, Aegon with his usual souer mood, and Heleana happy as ever.

-Ah! The princess and my brother the prince have arrived, we can finally begin. Wine! -he called to the servants.

Gallant as well her uncle pulled a chair for her and took the one next to hers.

They ate silently through most of the meal. There was a great variety of meats and also lamprey pie. Rhaenyra was so tired that she ate very little, and when she refused the pie her step-mother expressed her surprise.

-Oh my dear princess, but it is one of you favourite meals! Are you not well?!

She shrugged, somewhat ignoring her question.

-I know what the matter is… when I went to look for you this morning, they told me you were not feeling well, maybe it is your moon blood that is making you indisposed.

Her father shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

-Alicent please, we are eating, and this is not a matter to be discussed so openly.

Alicent smiled at him pulling his arm towards her.

-Oh, pardon me my love, but we are among family after all, and I am concerned for our child. Though perhaps she is fine, since later I found that she had slept in the Tower of the Hand with Lord Strong’s daughters!

She froze at her words. Daemon narrowed his eyes studying Alicent.

-Why did you slept there Rhaenyra? - her father asked surprised.

-They invited me to see some new dresses they had made, and we lost track of time, so I decided to stay there for the night. - she let out a nervous laugh- I do not see the issue father, they are my companions!

-Lord Strong has two sons that also live in the tower. - Alicent remarked quite pleased with herself- People could talk.

She was left speechless with Alicent’s suggestion and felt insulted beyond measure at her suggestion.

-Are you speaking from personal experience your grace? - her uncle asked with fake concern. 

This time it was the queen’s turn to be left speechless.

-You must be- Daemon pressed- After all you were a victim of some malice here at court. I never paid mind to any of the stories, but of course courtiers liked to repeat them.

Her father was also uncomfortable.

-Please let us change this subject. Rhaenyra, next time let the girls sleep with you and not the other way around. Now, I have some news that will surely please you my queen! Aegon’s sixth name day is this week and I have arranged a grandiose feast for the occasion.

Alicent smiled and the for the time that remained, the sole focus of the dinner was the preparations for prince Aegon’s name day celebrations.

When it was time to retire, Daemon offered Rhaenyra his arm but Alicent stood.

-If it is not a bother dear brother I would accompany the princess to her chambers tonight, I would like to have a little chat with her. Ser Arryk will also accompany us of course!

Rhaenyra eyed Alicent with displeasure and Viserys looked surprised.

-Just a little talk about some womanly issues. -she whispered to the King. 

He promptly nodded smiling to Alicent.

Rhaenyra had no choice but to follow her, bidding her uncle a good night.

-Wait for me my King. - Alicent called from the door.

Once in the corridors Alicent grabbed Rhaenyra’s arm.

-It has been so long since we have had some time alone my sweet princess.

Rhaenyra remained silent looking ahead.

-You know how I worry about you.

-Hum.

-And I have been wondering about you.

-Hum.

-A girl of five and ten, so beautiful, with lords fawning over her left and right. And I have been wondering if any of them has caught your attention.

Rhaenyra was silent again.

-And then I see how much time you spend with prince Daemon.

Rhaenyra turned her gaze to Alicent.

-And how you two look at each other…

She looked incredulous.

-Is there a point to this conversation?

Alicent pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

-My dear, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I love you as a daughter, but I fear for you. Remember that a maiden’s virtue is her biggest treasure.

Rhaenyra had to restrain herself from slapping the queen. Pulling herself up to her full height, she stared at Alicent, who was a taller than her, making her have to look up.

-Let us get one thing straight… your majesty. - she spat- You, are not, my mother. My mother Queen Aemma is dead and has been dead for several years. So, keep your worries for my half-brothers if you will. As for my virtue, do not worry, I am keeping mine just as safely as you have kept yours. - she said sweetly before opening the door to her room- So rest well your majesty. You are needing it; your face has more lines with each passing day. And for future reference, if I need your advice, I will ask for it. As they say, if advices were good they would be sold not given!

Alicent was fuming looking at her with her cold eyes.

Without a second thought Rhaenyra slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Daemon and Rhaenyra also had a little Valentine's day celebration X'D  
> Bye until the next chapter!


	13. Daemon V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello (as always) here it is a new chapter! I hope you are liking my story so far and thank you so much for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> PS: as always there is explicit content bla bla bla if you red it this far you know… I don't put up the warnings on the story for fun.

Daemon IV

-That dammed woman has been tracking my every step. - his niece told him that afternoon while she was selecting her dress for the evening.

Rhaenyra was visibly nervous, and was turning her rings around her fingers so much that one had already found its way to the floor. Nevertheless, she was even more beautiful that day than usual, she was wearing a simple white dress, and her hair falling down her back, with some small braids in between her silver and gold locks. Daemon found himself wanting to kiss her petulant mouth until he shut her up.

-And her insinuations at dinner?! How dare she! Pretending to be my friend and telling my that I could talk to her about anything. And then she told me to remember that a maiden’s virtue was her biggest treasure! Pff like half the court does not know that she seduced my father before they were wed the whore! Are you even listening to me? - she suddenly asked turning her face to Daemon’s.

-Actually no. I was thinking about how delectable you look with that dress. White really suits you my pet, you look so… pure.

He traced her naked shoulder with his finger. Her dress was tied behind her neck leaving most of her back uncovered. 

Rhaenyra trembled.

-Do not speak so loudly, my maids are in the closet room and they can hear you!

Daemon looked in the direction of the room and awaited a moment before taking Rhaenyra into his arms.

-When can I have you again my princess?

-Have me? As in, in bed?

He kissed her neck.

-Or any other place, I seem to recall the fur rug in my chambers served just as well as my bed did…

Memories of a naked Rhaenyra underneath him, and the night he had claimed her maidenhead for himself, filled his mind at every moment of the day. How perfect had her cunt felt around his mandhood and how beautiful had been the few tears that escaped her deep purple eyes as she bleed the blood of her innocence over him. Never had a woman ever felt like her, and he had a strong suspicion, that no other woman would ever feel like that ever again. His princess was one of a kind as she should be for in their veins the same blood ran.

Rhaenyra sneaked off his grasp and went to the other side of her bed.

-I was just telling you how the hen as been tracing our every step and you are talking about having me? Are you not concerned?

Daemon shrugged off her concerns. 

-Do not fret my Rhaenyra, soon my brother the King will agree to my annulment. Once it is proclaimed, I shall be free to re-marry, and I will take you as my wife. The Hightower woman can come and watch the wedding night if she wishes! So, stop worrying, and let us move on to better topics.

-I will stop worrying when we are wed, and I no longer have that woman on my heels every time I turn around.

-On that we both agree! - he replied- You will find that spending the days on my bed is a balsam for worry and concerns. In fact, I wish I could send the servants away and have you right now.

-But you cannot. - she said with a faint blush spreading through her cheeks. – So, help me chose a dress for the feast tonight. How about this?

She held a maroon dress with intricate golden threads in front of herself.

-How about tonight?

-Yes, this dress for tonight.

-No, tonight. Can I have you tonight?

Daemon circled the bed until he was standing next to her. He took the dress out of her hands and threw it on the bed. 

Taking her head into his hands he kissed her.

-Do not deny me, it has been five days, when the day of the Stranger reaches us, I will not respond for myself! I cannot stop thinking about your mouth… your breasts… but mostly about your glorious and heavenly tight cun...

-Ok, ok! But no more kisses and remarks whilst my maids are in the next room! Now will you help me pick out a dress?

-Fire and Blood Rhaenyra.

-Our house words? How is that of any help?

He turned around and started to leave her room.

-I am sure you will figure it out. - he called from the doorway.

The feast was a splendid affair with music, dancers and court jesters to entertain the court. Wine was flowing and some cold meats and fresh fruits were already being served.

Daemon was already there, sharing a cup of wine with the Commander of the City Watch Ser Luthor Largent, one of his closest companions, he was so loyal to the prince that to this day he still referred to him as Lord Commander Prince Daemon even though it was him that now commanded the gold cloaks. 

They were making small talk but stopped once the King and the Queen were announced. 

Viserys was dressed in a purple and gold doublet with his crown at top of his head. As always, his brother had a large smile on his fat face. Next to him, Alicent was dressed in a green dress with long sleeves, the same colour she had worn in the Tourney celebrating hers and Viserys’ marriage. Her hair was pulled up in the typical hairstyle worn in the Capital and she was wearing her crown as well.

Behind them trailed little Aegon, fat as a piglet, dressed in green and cloth of gold, and little fat four-year-old Helaena, with a smile as big as her father’s but wearing a green dress as her mother.

Some men turned their heads towards Queen Alicent and her generous cleavage, some of the lords present complimented her loudly. Daemon only sniggered.

-Something amusing my Lord Commander?

-Just the thought of how some men think a stick-figure of a woman dressed in green is something to look at.

Luthor laughed.

Not long after princess Rhaenyra was announced.

She entered the hall as if she owned it. Dressed in dramatic black and red, their house colours, she looked every inch a Valyrian Queen. Both the bodice and her skirts were black, and in her bodice some pearls shone in the candle lights. Her shoulders were bare, yet her sleeves almost reached the ground. Her silver and gold mane of curls was loose, with just a slim tiara with rubies in her head (the same she had worn when she had come to his room and he had taken her for the first time).

He smiled at the memory. How his little princess had trembled in his arms and how at the end she had combed his hair behind his ear. He felt himself grow hard remembering the feeling of being inside her.

-If you’ll excuse me Ser Luthor, I have to escort my future wife to her seat.

Luthor exchanged a smile with Daemon before the two men parted ways.

He took Rhaenyra’s arm, taking her away from Ser Criston Cole who was walking behind her, whilst throwing the white knight a vile look. Ser Criston also stared at the Rogue Prince with hate in his eyes, clearly not wanting to leave Rhaenyra with him.

"Oh Criston, if only you knew all that I do to your beloved princess when you are not with us…"

-I see you took my advice. - he told whispered to her- Nothing could suit you more than our house colours…

Rhaenyra smiled at him showing her perfect white teeth. 

When the royal family had taken their seats the beginning of the feast was announced.

The first dish was a thick soup of barley and venison. As they ate, the musicians played. Not long after their plates were cleared and trays of snails in honey and garlic were brought, as well as salads of sweetgrass, spinach and plums. Next to him Rhaenyra refused the snails but accepted the salad. 

A servant offered her some pear brandy.

-Will you drink with me uncle? - she asked smiling at him.

-Not my favourite drink my princess, it is too sweet.

She accepted a cup and the smile she made told him that she, unlike him, had adored the sweet brandy. She asked for more immediately and drank happily. 

By the time the meat courses were brought in, Rhaenyra could not stop giggling. The birthday boy on the other hand was sulking at the table and Queen Alicent was trying to convince him to eat.

-Please my precious boy, just a bite for your mama?

-NO!- the little boy shrieked every now and then.

The more Aegon threw a fit, the more Rhaenyra laughed.

By the time the dessert trays were brought in, Mushroom was now making japes and jokes, frequently mocking some of the lords present. They looked furious of course but none dared say a word of complaint for King Viserys loved the fool.

When a tray of lemon cakes and blackberry tarts were brought, prince Aegon snapped out of his bad mood and started to reach for them until Alicent stopped him.

-No Aegon! You did not finish your proper supper! You will not have any cakes tonight!

The boy looked like he had been slapped.

Helaena served herself of some of the cakes singing merrily.

-Why does she get to eat cakes and not me?!- Aegon demanded almost screaming.

-Because she was a good girl and she ate her supper. You refused real food and only want to eat sweets! 

All of the hall had turned to watch the little spectacle that prince Aegon was throwing, and none were enjoying it more then the so-called “Blacks”, all of the court members that supported and loved Rhaenyra. She herself had also turned to her younger brother.

-It’s my name day!!!!- Aegon almost screamed in fury. - Must even today I be surpassed by stupid girls!

-I do not care what day it is! - Alicent shot back- If you do not eat your supper, no sweets. And do not talk badly of your sister!

-Listen to your mother Aegon… Rhaenyra please stop laughing! You are encouraging him! - Viserys shot back to his daughter, uncomfortable with the scene his younger son was making.

Rhaenyra sniggered trying to hold back her laughter.

-NO! -the little boy screamed- I WANT SWEETS!

-Aegon cease this tantrum this minute or you will be punished!

-You can’t punish me on my name day!

-Just try me!

Aegon looked furious over to his mother and took her up on the challenge, reaching for his sisters tray he grabbed the half-eaten blueberry pie and threw it to his mother.

It smashed near her cleaved leaving a trail of blueberries on her green dress staining it.

Although most of the presents in the hall wanted to laugh, they controlled themselves. After all, Alicent was their Queen, they could not openly mock her.

Rhaenyra was another matter. Fuelled by the alcohol of the sweet pear brandy she started an uncontrollable fit of laughs almost snorting and tears were falling down her face. 

Kings Viserys threw his fist on the table.

-ENOUGH! Aegon apologize to your mother at once! You are grounded, your whipping boy will be called, and he will be beaten until you have learned your lesson.

Aegon’s maester was called and the boy left the hall screaming dragged by Ser Arryk.

Alicent was on the verge of tears. Viserys held out her hand to him. Heleana was singing merrily stuffing her face with more cakes, oblivious to the chaos around her.

Soon her maids were picking her up to put her to bed, she unlike Aegon or Rhaenyra had a sweet temperament and usually did as asked without question.

Viserys turned to Daemon before leaving.

-Brother please take Rhaenyra to her chambers so she can calm herself. Make her drink some water or something and then bring her back more composed! I will escort Alicent so she can change, and we will return after.

They left in a hurry followed by the queen’s ladies. It was ordered that no one else should leave, and that the celebrations should continue as before.

Daemon grabbed his niece’s waist and took her outside the hall and back to her chambers, she was till grabbing her belly and laughing.

He smiled to himself thinking how great of an opportunity this was to be alone with her without the risk of anyone calling on them any time soon.

When they reached her room, he closed the door behind them.

She was clearly drunk and was looking at him hungrily.

-Your father was furious with your giggles, he told me to help you compose yourself. - Daemon remarked with a smirk.

She was seating on her bed looking at him.

-Then you should do just that.

She opened her legs and pulled her skirts up revealing her white and elegant thighs. The thought of what was hidden between them made him wild with desire.

Opening his belt and his trousers in a hurry Daemon lowered them just enough to free his manhood, which was more than ready for her. He picked up Rhaenyra placing himself between her legs and laid her on the bed.

He quickly moved one finger inside of her, she was hot and wet and he could do so with little trouble. Daemon added another finger and moved them in and out of her until she was panting and begging him to take her.

Guiding himself he entered her quickly. She was just as tight as he remembered, and he couldn't help but moan once he was fully inside of her.

Rhaenyra also cried out loudly which was a relief for he had feared that a more vigorous love making would hurt her.

Every time he moved her screams grew louder and louder.

-Shh you cannot make so much noise.- he whispered in her ear.

He suddenly felt her hands on his backside pulling him to her while she spread her legs more.

-Fuck me! Fuck me Daemon!- she demanded throwing her head back.

He did not know what had surprised him more, hearing Rhaenyra say “fuck”, or her not calling him uncle.

He continued to move, two or three thrusts more and he felt her walls clenching around him. She screamed loudly.

Her face was flushed, and her hair was a mess.

The feeling of her sweet cunt squeezing him was enough to bring him to his own release as well, and he had to grab one of the bed posts to prevent himself from falling on Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra pulled his face to hers and kissed him hungrily. She tasted of the pear brandy she had been drinking all night.

-You were right uncle… one time of pain for infinite pleasure. I had my pleasure this time, while you were inside of me. Just from your manhood filling me... I never thought I would.- she drunkenly confessed while running her hands through his hair- It was better than your fingers and your tongue on me.

Daemon laughed as he heard her confession. He kissed her again and contemplated her face, sweet and innocent as a maiden and not a woman who had just been fucked.

When he got up, she followed him arranging her skirts and her hair.

-You are a wild thing. - he commented eyeing his messy hair in the mirror.

-I am the blood of the dragon uncle. Now let us return to the party.

-I don’t know where you learned that language.

She looked around confused.

-What, fuck?

-Yes.

She giggled in response.

-I am guessing your good friend pear brandy had something to do with that, here have some water.

She took the cup and drank. He forced her to drink two more cups before they left.

-Pinch your cheeks a little to sober yourself up.

Back in the Great Hall, the feast continued, and they were serving some digestives and some more sweets.

Rhaenyra had sobered up a bit and was eating lemon cakes and feeding some to Daemon.

He could tell that she was still quite drunk but at least she had settled down.

After a few moments Viserys and Alicent re-emerged as well, the later with a sullen look on her face.

-Thank you so much for your help brother.

Daemon smiled.

-It was my pleasure.

Rhaenyra offered him a lemon cake which he took from her fingers.

“Life is good” the Prince of the City thought to himself.

 

-More wine my Lord?

A girl no older than two and ten was offering Daemon and his companions some beverage. Still too young to work as a prostitute, she was left with some minor jobs in the establishment.

-He is not your Lord, he is your Prince! - Petyr, the roughest and less pleasant of his companions barked back at the girl.

Trembling she ran away almost dropping the jug.

-See what you have done, now we have no beverage! - Ser Luthor protested.

-No worries, I will call the brothel keeper- Daemon assured them.

With a snap of his fingers the brothel keeper, a small and skinny man richly dressed, but with purple hair now instead of the blue he had last time Daemon had met him, appeared carrying his finest vintage.

-On the house, for our prince!

-And for my companions as well! - Daemon demanded.

-Of course, of course. It is always a pleasure to host our prince, specially in such a wonderful occasion.

-Hum?

Luthor leaned closer to Daemon to explain.

-Apparently, he has some new acquisitions for his house.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

He motioned the brothel keeper to come to him.

-You have new acquisitions?

-Yes, your highness, I must say I was inspired by your companion.

-My companion?

-Yes, the girl that came with you. I acquire two new beauties, one from a pleasure house in Lys and another from Bravos. Expensive girls but they will make me a fortune- the small man rubbed his hands- So enjoy the show, and by the way, I mean no offense.

The man soon clapped his hands requesting the attention of every lord and knight present. 

-My lords, my lords. Welcome to my humble establishment.

-Humble my ass, you charge a fortune! - a voice in the background shouted. 

Some laughter irrupted in the room. Many gold cloaks were present as well as other young men from court. One of the better known faces was Ser Harwin a captain of the City Watch and the Hand’s oldest son and heir. Although Daemon did not know him personally, he had seen him countless times and had heard of him, he was a skilled warrior and said to be the strongest man in the Seven Kingdoms being called by many “Breakbones”.

-Silence please gentleman! Now I want you all to remain silent because tonight we have the honour of being graced by the presence of two great ladies.

-Who? Your mother and your sister?

Laughter irrupted once more. The brothel keeper sent one of his shoes flying trying to hit the man who had mocked him.

-Silence! - he angrily demanded.

Only after the all room felt silent did he revealed his new acquisitions. 

-Only for your eyes gentleman I present you the Green Queen and the Black Princess. 

Daemon almost chocked on his drink and so many of the men present.

From behind the curtains two figures emerged. The Green Queen was a brunette girl with golden skin and brown locks of hair that made contrast with her astonishing blue eyes the colour of the sea. She was wearing a rather revealing green dress, the same colour that Queen Alicent had worn the Tourney were her party and Rhaenyra’s party had been named the Blacks and the Greens. Nobody had any doubt about who she was supposed to be, and if they did, the fake crown at the top of her head would definitely remove it.

The other girl was a girl indeed. She could not be older than Rhaenyra was herself, but Daemon suspected that she was indeed younger. Dressed in a black dress with a little tiara on her head she eyed every one in the room with arrogance, not very differently from what Rhaenyra did when she was having a bad day. Although his niece could be charming when she wanted, most days she behaved as a King’s daughter with little regard for the people around her. The girl was clearly from Lys yet she was not Blood of the Dragon. While she did have pale skin as Rhaenyra did, Rhaenyra’s hair was melted silver mixed with gold, the girl’s hair was a light sandy blonde. Rhaenyra had purple eyes haunting and inhumane, her impersonator had dark blue eyes with just a hint of violet in them, though only in certain lights.

When he looked at the fingers of the Black Princess he had to supress a laugh, the girl also had at least a ring in each finger.

The crowd cheered as they paraded in front of them.

He felt Ser Luthor’s hand at his shoulder.

-Is this high-treason?

-Not until he says their name…- Daemon replied.

As the Black Princess stood in front of him, Ser Luthor pulled Daemon again.

-So what say you my commander? Does she match your niece?

Daemon examined the girl more carefully.

-She is nice enough I guess, but she does not match Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra is the blood of the dragon, with silver hair and purple eyes.

-I was not really asking about her hair and eyes.- Luthor laughed.

-Then absolutely not. It is interesting however that the rivalry between Alicent and Rhaenyra has become common knowledge, so much so, that even brothels are making a profit of it…

The brothel keeper approached their table taking with him the Black Princess.

-So my prince, does she do her justice.

Daemon stared at the girl with cold eyes.

-You are a princess then?

-Yes.- she answered with a foreign accent.

-If you are a princess and still unwed than you are still a maid, pure as snow.- he mocked.

She held his gaze and smile replying loudly:

-In my family we fuck each other! But I am still a maid for any other men that wants me…

Laughter irrupted in the room.

-Fifty gold dragons so I can fuck her! - Ser Harwin shouted from across the room.

-SOLD! - the brothel keeper proudly proclaimed. 

Before the girl had much time to react Ser Harwin Strong scopped her up in his arms and took her away. Laughter was heard throughout the room, and not soon after the Green Queen was taken as well. Although the girl was a beauty, she did not earn so much coin. The Black Princess although a skinny small thing with none of Rhaenyra’s womanly curves, had nonetheless a smear of Valyrian attributes, which were rare and greatly admired.

-You did not want the girl my Commander? - Ser Luthor asked.

-Luthor you old dog, if you can wear jewels why would you buy cheap stones?

-You’ve had the girl then? - he asked in disbelief. 

-Are you doubting my skills? A few days ago my niece gave me the true delight of the realm, her maidenhead.

Luthor drank from his cup.

-Soon I will marry her, expect an invitation.

-A toast then! - Luthor proclaimed.

-Yes, a toast to my sweet niece, she gave me her innocence and soon she will give me a crown, and some sons as well! I need some heirs!

They drank and gambled for the remaining of the night. The sight of so many beautiful and naked women had fuelled Daemon’s desires, and yet, he found himself unable to take a whore to his bed, for it was his sweet niece his loins longed for.

When he returned to the Red Keep it was the hour of the owl, the castle halls were deserted, and he found himself climbing the steps taking him to Rhaenyra’s room. There was no one at the door or at the adjacent corridors so he knocked on her on it.

After a small wait the door opened and Rhaenyra stood there, her hair wild and uncombed, like a mass of melted silver and gold, wearing only her sleeping silks which let him clearly see the shape of her body. Her eyes were half-closed still, so she had to be sleeping before Daemon arrived.

Not waiting for her to say something, he scooped her up on his arms closing the door with a kick behind them.

He kissed Rhaenyra and her sweet smell filled his nostrils. By the time he paused to remove his cloak and his tunic, leaving him with just his trousers and his boots, she was wide awake.

-Did anyone see you come in? - she nervously asked.

He kissed her again rummaging his hands through her body.

-No, no one saw me. I could not get you off my mind tonight.

-You taste of wine, have you been drinking?

-And gambling my beloved! - he replied with a smirk.

-You better not have laid with those whores on the Street of Silk!

She got off his grasp angry.

-Oh my princess, would that I could… but ever since I been inside you, I cannot take you off my mind- on his defence there was some true to that. - So take off those clothes.- he said whilst taking off his belt and letting Dark Sister fall to the floor.

Rhaenyra raised one eyebrow.

-Next time I want you to take me with you.

-Yes, yes anything. - he said taking off his boots.

-Promise me!

-I will promise you anything you want, now take that thing off before I do it myself!

Rhaenyra let her silks fall to the floor revealing her nakedness. Full breasts, very slender arms and legs, wide hips and the most perfect cunt he had ever seen, touched, and fucked.

He was so aroused he doubted he would last long.

He approached her like a predator until she fell on the bed. In less than a second, he was on top of her. She let out a little scream of surprise.

-Are you wet for me Rhaenyra? - he whispered in her ear.

Before she could answer he penetrated her with two fingers. She was indeed wet and ready for him, taking his finger from her he took them to his mouth tasting her.

-You have the sweetest cunt I ever tasted.

She was blushing by now. Her hair spreaded around her and her mouth slightly opened.

-And you know… the most perfect body I have ever seen and touched.

He guided himself and with one swift thrust he was inside of her. Her womanhood was impossibly tight and he moaned.

She gasped in surprise once more as she felt him enter her.

He moved slowly rocking his hips against hers in an excruciating pace for them both, with one of his hands he caressed her breast before covering it with his mouth nipping and sucking gently at her nipple.

Rhaenyra tangled her hands in his hair moaning and calling out his name.

Her legs were around him, keeping him in place and his cock continued to move in and out of her.

Not being able to restrain himself anymore Daemon increased his pace turning her moans into desperate screams. He too was grunting above her and felt his release coming near.

When he came, he screamed her name and held her more closely to himself. He thought he heard some noise in the background, but in that moment for all he cared a second doom might have fallen on the world he would not notice it.

Coming down from his high he heard Rhaenyra screaming, not in pleasure but in shock. Her eyes were not on him but were directed towards her door. Daemon turned his head slowly only to find the door busted open, and inside Rhaenyra’s room wearing the most horrified expression was Ser Arryk Cargyll knight of the Kings Guard.

When his eyes met Daemon’s he ran away without a second glance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O busted! What happens now? I have to write it ;D
> 
> For the next chapter I am planning to write it on Viserys's POV (if he survives the heart attack he is going to have XD) but if you would like to see it in another POV feel free to leave your suggestions :)


	14. Viserys I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as promissed Viserys's reaction XD poor man. As always I hope you are enjoying the story :)

Viserys I

The sound of furious knocks on the door to his chambers had awaken King Viserys who had been sleeping peacefully through the night.

At first, he tried to ignore it, but when he heard voices almost shouting he got up and opened the curtains to his bed, grabbing his robe on the way to the door. 

He had barely tied his robe when Ser Arryk Cargyll came bursting through, followed by Ser Harrold Westerling, the Commander of the Kings Guard, who was trying to keep him in check. 

-Seven gods Cargyll! You cannot enter the King’s apartments without being summoned!

Viserys was livid at the interruption. The hour of the eel was still not upon them, and they had awakened him!

-What is the meaning of this Ser Cargyll?!- Viserys demanded- It should be safe to assume that most certainly a second doom of Valyria is upon us for you to be disturbing me at this hour and ignoring the warnings from your commander! Have you forgotten yourself Ser?

It was so rare for King Viserys to be angry that Ser Arryk hesitated for a moment.

-Speak now Ser Cargyll! You better have a good explanation for this behaviour, you are dishonouring your station!

Ser Arryk fell to his knees in front of Viserys, bowing his head.

-My King. As you know, I have pledged myself to your service. I vowed to take no wife, father no children, and forsake any claim to lands or wealth. I am your must humble servant and I would fall on my sword if you ordered me to! I would never lie to you or dishonour myself or this white cloak I wear with pride! - he paused looking straight at Viserys before continuing- Thus, nothing pains me more than being the carrier of these news, but rest assure your Grace that this is not gossip for I have seen it with my own eyes!

-Did someone die? Speak man! - Viserys demanded.

With his eyes looking straight to the King's, Ser Arryk spoke.

-My liege, upon patrolling the corridors I heard noises coming from your daughter, Princess Rhaenyra’s room. When I approached her door, I noticed it to not be closed, nor locked. When I pushed it open, I saw that you brother was there.

Viserys let out a sigh of relieve.

-Oh, thank the Gods! Ser Arryk what is the reason for such fuss then? My brother, in case you have not noticed, is my daughter’s uncle. He loves her like a daughter, when she was a little girl many times he went to her rooms, what of it?

Ser Arryk’s voice trembled.

-My King, I beg you to never say again that he loves her as a daughter, because what I saw him do to her, no father would ever do to his daughter!- Viserys looked confused as well as the Commander Ser Harrold- My King…I found Prince Daemon on the Princess’s bed, both of them naked. And he was on top of her, between her legs, having intimate relations with her! He was bedding her my King!- Ser Arryk almost shouted the last part.

Viserys clung to his heart almost falling to the side, and he would have had it not been for the quick intervention of Ser Harrold, who like Viserys was as pale as a ghost.

The King felt as if a rug had been pulled from under his feet. As if he had been slapped. As if a dagger had pierced his heart.

-No… impossible! No… No… you are lying, you are lying…- the King mumbled.

Ser Harrold helped Viserys to a chair.

When the Commander made sure that the King was well supported, he turned to Ser Arryk slapping him hard across the face and knocking him to the ground.

-WHAT ARE THESE LIES SER ARRYK?! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?! REMOVE THAT CLOAK THIS INSTANCE, YOU WILL BE JUDGED FOR HIGH-TREASON!

Ser Arryk stood at once and faced Ser Harrold. 

-I am telling the truth! I would never report such a filthy lie! By the Father, by the Mother, I swear it on my life, on my brother’s life that I wished this to be true! - he turned to Viserys- Your grace, I would never, never lie about such a matter!

Viserys still felt his heart pounding in his chest, cold sweat was running through his face, and he felt his all body shaking. 

He was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of his Hand, Lord Lyonel Strong, hastily dressed, closely followed by his son Larys his Master of Whispers.

-What is the meaning of this intrusion in the King’s personal apartments Ser Arryk? Have you gone mad?!

Ser Arryk faced Lord Strong without fear.

-My Lord, I will tell you, what I told the King! I have come here on this dammed night because I saw with my own eyes just a few moments ago, Prince Daemon and Princess Rhaenyra naked and together on her bed!

Lord Strong’s son Larys gasped.

-You meant to say that… that… Prince Daemon bedded Princess Rhaenyra? That he deflowered her? - Larys Strong asked.

Ser Arryk nodded.

-I swear it by all the Seven Gods my Lord!

Lord Strong was livid. He breathed deeply and turned to his son.

-Larrys summon the Small Council immediately! But do it discreetly! This matter has to be addressed at once!

Viserys finally found the strength to stand.

-Ser Harrold, you shall go and find my daughter and my brother as well! Bring them to the Tower of the Hand, and I will speak no more of this matter until I have heard the truth from their mouths! - Ser Harrold departed at once.

Viserys then turned to Ser Arryk.

-As for you Ser Arryk, you saw nothing, do you understand? Nothing! And if you ever speak of this subject again, or if I find that you have said a word, a thought against my daughter’s reputation, I will have your head! Do you understand?

Ser Arryk was trembling, he simply nodded, too afraid to talk.

-Good, now get the hell out of my sight!

The knight almost ran from Viserys’s room.

When the door closed, Lord Strong turned to him.

-My King, we will find if there is any truth to this.

Viserys said nothing. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hands, when he looked down he found that he had been closing his hands with such force that his nails had break the skin of his palms and he was bleeding.

 

The lords of the small council were all there as requested by the King. Most of them had already been informed of the grave news and were now awaiting the arrival of Prince Daemon and Princess Rhaenyra.

They did not wait long and soon heard steps approaching. Ser Harrold was escorting them. Rhaenyra’s face was blank, Daemon appeared to be containing laughter and finding the situation quite amusing.

Viserys motioned them to take a seat.

He tried to talk but no sound came out, so his Hand spoke in his place.

-You have been summoned here today because of grave accusations that have been brought to us by Ser Arryk Cargyll of the Kings Guard- Lord Strong paused eyeing the pair- According to Ser Arryk Prince Daemon, he saw you both together on the princess’s bed. And also, according to Ser Arryk, you seduced your niece and were having carnal knowledge of her when he walked in on both of you!

Gasps were heard throughout the room, the loudest of them coming from Septon Eustace.

-You were summoned here to answer these accusations! - the Hand demanded.

Prince Daemon smiled and casually replied.

-You are asking me if I bedded Rhaenyra?

Lord Strong eyed him angrily.

-I think my question was obvious but yes, that is what you are being asked!

-In that case the answer is yes, yes I did, and yes Ser Arryk caught us in the act, well mostly at the end of the act.

Viserys felt all the blood he had disappear all of a sudden, and he felt another sharp pang in his heart.

Grand Maester Runciter intervened and turned to Rhaenyra.

-Your Highness, is your uncle telling us the truth? Did you give yourself to him and received him in your bed as a married couple would do?

Viserys stared at his daughter, and he prayed with all his might that she would deny this accusation. She was is darling girl. His first child. The most beautiful, brightest and most accomplished of any Targeryen princelings. A dragon rider at only seven years. She learned how to read at age three, and also spoke several languages. She had the sweetest laugh, the most perfect face he had ever seen. She was his little girl, the creature he loved above all things, even more so than the Gods, or Alicent his beloved queen, or his other children. It might be a dark thing for a man to admit, but he did not love Aegon, Helaena and Aemond with the same might to which he loved his darling Rhaenyra.

So, he felt his heart break into a million pieces when he heard her answer.

-Yes.

After a second of absolute silence, several voices started talking at the same time.

-Outrage this is an outrage! 

-Dishonour of the highest level! 

-May the Gods have mercy on us all! 

-SILENCE! - Lord Strong demanded.

Viserys stood.

-All of you will wait outside. I wish to speak with my daughter and my brother alone- the King declared- OUT!

Almost knocking against each other, the men left, closing the door behind them.

-Rhaenyra you will wait here, Daemon you will follow me to the Hand’s private quarters. I will speak with you alone.

Rhaenyra was going to protest when Viserys lifted a hand.

-For the sake of all that is sacred be quiet Rhaenyra! You are in no place to speak, so sit down and wait for our return!

Not used to having her father yell at her, the Princess of Dragonstone dared not make any more objections whilst the two men left the room.

-Daemon I do not wish to corrupt my daughter further, so I wish to speak to you alone so we can clearly talk about what has happened between you two. She is a young girl so she might be confused regarding the meaning of certain terms.

-What do you want clarification about brother? What else is needed to know? Do you want the details is that it? By the way Rhaenyra knows very well what happens between a man and a woman, so I doubt there is anything you could ask her that would shock her. - Daemon said crossing one leg over the other.

-Excuse me? - Viserys managed to reply.

-If you want the full story than let’s discuss it then brother. On my beloved’s niece last name day I took her to my room and kissed her. And by kissed her I mean not kissing like I always did I put my tongue inside her mouth, clear enough for you? Let’s proceed then. On the following months I instructed her how men and women bed each other, which included taking her to a whore house on the Street of Silks where we watched two prostitutes fucking. Continuing on I taught her how to please a man with her mouth and her hands. But do not think me selfish, I too pleasured little Rhaenyra and brought her to pleasure many, many times. Proximally, last week give or take I finally claimed her maidenhead. And we did it twice the first time. Third time on Aegon’s name day and the fourth time today. Anything else you want to know? Do you want to know perhaps positions or something of the sort?

Viserys was shocked beyond words. Shock then turned to anger, to sadness and to shock once more. He wanted to speak and yet no words came out. 

The brother he loved beyond words, the little boy he had known since birth, his best friend growing up, the man that had once taken up arms if necessary, to protect Viserys’s claim to the throne (before the decision Great Council of 101) had disgraced his beloved daughter.

In his pain Viserys just muttered a question:

-How could you Daemon?

-Give the girl to me to wife- he told his brother- Who else would take her now?

-OUT! GET OUT NOW! 

Viserys screams were heard throughout the entire Tower of the Hand.

Rhaenyra busted in without permission.

-Father, please listen to me… we did nothing wrong. Uncle Daemon asked me to wed him before we ever laid together, and I accepted. We are to be man and wife. I love him, and I beg you for leave to marry him!

Viserys’s face was red, he stood of his chair and marched over to his daughter. And then, for the first time ever, he pulled his hand back and struck her across the face.

Being a small and thin girl, she was almost knocked to the ground.

Daemon was frozen in his place with shock, his smirk finally gone from his face.

-Are you soft in the head Rhaenyra? He- Viserys almost screamed pointing to her uncle- Is already married! And you- Viserys continued pointing to her- are a princess, heir to Westeros! What madness possessed you to ever think that you would choose your own husband, or even bed someone that not your husband?! A royal consort is a matter of state, not of heart. The small council will choose your husband when we decide it is time for you to be married!

Although the princess was a pampered girl, never having someone lay a hand on her, her father’s words were enough to make her angry and forgot that he slapped her. Pulling herself up, Rhaenyra faced her father.

-Oh, pardon me, a matter of the state have you said? Was it a matter of state when the small council told you that you should marry my cousin Laena Velaryon, who I remind you is a Targaryen on her mother’s side and a girl of impeccable lineage, and instead you chose to marry some Hightower bitch not even daughter to the Lord, but to his brother? At least I want to marry my uncle, a Targaryen prince, with Dragon’s blood on both sides, a renowned knight and a dragon rider such as myself! You have tainted our family’s line when you took that harlot to your bed, which according to half the court you have done so before you wed her!

Viserys took a step back.

-Careful how you speak about the Queen, Rhaenyra.

-Queen? That joke of a woman? My mother was a queen, a real queen! Granddaughter to King Jaehaerys, she carried the blood of Old Valyria in her veins. She was a formidable woman who carried herself with nothing but grace and dignity. Alicent is an upstart, she was put on your bed to elevate the Hightower family, just as they tried to do decades ago when they married Ceryse Hightower to prince Maegor Targaryen! They are nothing but a bunch of ambitious upstarts, and Alicent is the whelp of the biggest upstart of the family! And yet, you married her, against your council’s wishes. As for my maidenhead, do not make me laugh! The only king that arrived a virgin to his wedding bed on all accounts was my great-grandfather! Or are you going to lie to my face and tell me that my mother was the first woman you took to bed?

Viserys mouth was open at Rhaenyra’s words.

-I guessed as much…- she concluded.

-Both of you… OUT OF MY SIGHT! Ser HARROLD IN HERE! - Viserys shouted.

The Lord Commander entered half running. 

-Escort the princess to her chambers, she does not leave them until I say otherwise! As for prince Daemon, escort him back to his dragon. - Viserys turned to his brother- Until I have decided your fates you will remain in Dragonstone. Attempt to leave and brother or not, I will have your head!

Daemon’s cold eyes met Viserys’s, turning on his heels he left the room. Rhaenyra left too, before Ser Harrold could escort her and he had to run after her.

Like a defeated man, Viserys walked back to his chair in the small council room.

Lord Strong immediately took his seat next to him, and Grand Maester Runciter gave him a calming drought to mix with his wine.

Septon Eustace was trembling and saying some prayers.

Upon the Lord Commander’s return the small council meeting proceeded.

-My King, what said your brother and your daughter when you spoke to them alone? - Lord Beesbury the Master of Coin asked.

Viserys was calmer and was now able to make full sentences.

-The fools want to marry each other.

-This is an outrage! - Lord Strong proclaimed- This is an insult your Highness, your brother deflowered the princess of Dragonstone and has the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage? Is he insane?! We should start by sentencing him to death sire! We have ignored his sins for too long!

-Here, here. - Larys Strong, Lord Strong’s younger son and Master of Whispers concurred.

-Your Grace, I must protest! - Septon Eustace spoke- There is no greater crime than slaying one of your own kin, and any man who does so is condemned before the eyes of the Gods. I think however we must all agree that princess Rhaenyra’s actions say more about her than those of prince Daemon. Your brother is well known for having a preference for deflowering young maidens, praised be the Seven. So I ask you gentleman, how surprised any of you are that he did just that with such a beautiful maiden as we all know princess Rhaenyra to be? Specially since he was allowed to spend so much time alone with her. The princess however, has shown herself to have wanton ways, and has committed the crimes of adultery and fornication! So I propose her to be stripped of the title of Princess of Dragonstone immediately and that said title to be conferred to our beloved prince Aegon!

-Here, here!- Lord Jasper Wylde, called “Ironrod”, and Master of Laws, agreed.- As I have noted many times before my King, a son must come before a daughter. Specially if this daughter is a girl that has thrown her virtue into the dirt! If she cannot rule herself, how can she ever expect to rule the Seven Kingdoms?

Lord Lyman Beesbury spoke up in defence of the princess.

-My lords, I must confess myself outraged. Not at the princess’s behaviour, but at the words spoken by men that I had believed to be wise and honourable. You would blame a young innocent girl for being seduced by an older and much experienced man? I am shocked to ear it. Specially from you Septon Eustace. If the princess has fallen into prince Daemon’s arms it is the fault of the people around her, who have not cared for her enough!

-Are you blaming the King?!- Larys Strong asked outraged.

-Lower your volume my Lord! You are speaking to a man old enough to be your grandfather! 

Larrys Strong backed down immediately, shrinking in his seat.

-I am not blaming his grace, the King cannot spend his days following his daughter around, her Septa and her maids are another matter! Who is her septa? Was she not called to educate and care for our princess? Where was she when all of this was happening?

-YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! - Viserys boomed, pleased at the idea of having someone rather than himself to blame- Septon Eustace, you are in charge of matters of the faith in this Keep, where was this wanton woman in the middle of all of this? The loss of Princess Rhaenyra's maidenhead is on her head!

It was Septon’s Eustace turn to shrink into himself on the chair.

-Well, when… when our beloved princess Helaena was born Queen Alicent requested that the Septa should enter into her service, so ever since then, she has mostly been in the company of the younger princess…

-OUTRAGE! - Viserys screamed- So, you are telling me that for the past four years Rhaenyra has been on her own? 

Septon Eustace only nodded.

-This woman shall be dealt with as soon as this meeting is adjourned!

-Back to the matter at hand my lords.- Lord Beesbury continued- The princess’s personal choices and what she does with her private life are no matter of concern. Alas for me there is a easy solution to all of this. Marry them your Grace, why should you not? There is not a man alive with more impeccable lineage than your own brother, and your family has married brother to sister for generations, why is uncle to niece a concern? He is an accomplished warrior, his work on the City Watch is still to this day praised. He is a man at his prime, one and thirty, he will surely be able to give her sons!

-He is already married my Lord!- Septon Eustace protested. 

-To a barren woman, which is a valid cause for an annulment!

-If you are suggesting marrying the princess, Lord Velaryon’s son also has impeccable lineage and he is the son of Princess Rhaenys.- Lord Strong countered.

-That may be true my Lord but note this, according to his grace the line of succession is the following: princess Rhaenyra, prince Aegon, princess Helaena, prince Aemond, prince Daemon and only then Laena or Laenor Velaryon. However, according to Andal Law it would be the following: prince Aegon, prince Aemond, prince Daemon, princess Rhaenyra, princess Helaena, Laenor and after Laena! If, however you include into this equation the amount of Targaryen blood each of the candidates possesses, then my lord, prince Daemon would be the first in line and Rhaenyra the second, as she is one quarter Arryn. Marrying them to each other would settle this issue, and tie together two claims. If the gods give them a son the boy would be Targaryen on both sides, and he would be named Targaryen, not Velaryon as would happen if Rhaenyra married her cousin Laenor. Furthermore, there are many rumors concerning Laenor and his preferences for men!

-You would sit Daemon Targaryen on the Iron Throne?!- Lord Jasper Wylde asked.

-Never my Lord, he would be her consort, not her King! Besides, let us not forget that he is much closer in age to our own King that the princess, there is a great chance that by the time prince Rhaenyra ascends the throne he is already an old man.

-If it is the name of the heirs you are concerned about my Lord than marrying Rhaenyra to her brother Aegon would also settle this issue, and two claims would also be tied together. - Septon Eustace countered.

-That is not an option- Viserys spoke- They loath each other! The only way Aegon would be able to get Rhaenyra pregnant would be if there were men holding her down. I have had this conversation with Queen Alicent before.

-You are supporting my arguments then my King. We know she has affection your brother, or love as she says, it should be no problem for them to bring forth a few Targaryen princelings. Besides he already had her, so in the end, she would have given her virtue to her husband.

Grand Maeter Runciter spoke in support of Lord Beesbury.

-Prince Aegon is a boy of six, even if they are wed it would be years before they could consummate the marriage. Prince Daemon is a man grown, he could quickly put a child in our princess.

The Lord Commander agreed and added that he would be a valuable consort given his experience as a warrior.

-He may not be beloved within the Red Keep, but the small folk love prince Daemon, he is not called the Prince of the City for not!

-This man has committed grave offenses against his grace, has defiled his daughter, and you want to reward him with her hand in marriage? - Lord Wylde asked.

-My Lord, sometimes it is better to keep our enemies closer than our friends. Prince Daemon’s behaviour can be traced down to his grace’s refusal of naming him Prince of Dragonstone, not that I do not agree with the decision I do, this marriage will appease him. He may never sit the Iron Throne, but any son born from his marriage to the princess will. And once she is his wife, she will have no greater supporter of her claim.

Lord Strong spoke after a long silence.

-As far as I am aware, he never swore that he would defend her claim!

-We will make him swear then! If he does, the princess’s hand will be given to him, if not your majesty can decide his fate. - Grand Maester Runciter replied.

Viserys thought about it for a while.

-Although I am still livid with my brother’s actions, I can see the merit in your arguments. And I have faith that marrying my daughter and having children of his own will surely mend my brother’s ways…

For the next hours the great Lords and King Viserys debated the matter. In the end, the King had been swayed by the arguments of the Grand Maester and Lord Beesbury.

-Grand Maester, write a letter to Oldtown and summon the High Septon. Lord Strong, please take care of the details with the Grand Maester.

Lord Strong asked for the King’s leave and stood.

-I will take care of that your Grace, but with your permission I will speak with my daughters beforehand, for these recent events have made me wary of long betrothals and unmarried daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun as I had writing it XD still not sure who next chapter's view point I will write… I am divided between Rhaenyra or Ser Criston Cole, if you have any suggestions feel free to share them, bye for now :D


	15. Rhaenyra VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, a new chapter is upon us! As always I hope you enjoy :)

Rhaenyra VI

With her cheek burning from the slap her father had given her, she walked furiously back to her rooms. Not knowing which of the two to follow, Ser Harrold Westerling had opted to follow her uncle and not her, so she was now alone.

She had never felt so much anger in all of her life. Worst she was sure that the Hightower bitch Alicent was behind that little set up. Ser Arryk was not clever enough to attempt to catch her and her uncle in the act on his own. The man was an idiot, and she had little doubts that his brother Erryk was the one with the brain. 

A million things went through her mind. Memories of the door busting open while her uncle was still inside her, both of them naked on the bed, her father screaming at them his face red and furious, the looks of all of the council members. And it all went back to one person. Alicent Hightower.

She had fooled her once. How she had hugged Rhaenyra, pretending to be her friend, when the news of her mother’s death were brought to her.

-My poor princess, my poor little girl. - she had said.

And then the news that her beloved uncle had been sent away by her father, how alone and lost she had felt, and once again Alicent was there, close to her, even offering to read to her that night.

-I thank you my lady but it is not necessary- little Rhaenyra had told her then- I am the blood of the dragon, and the dragon does not cry!

It was true, she had held back her tears then. Her uncle had always told her that crying was beneath them. Crying was what lesser families did. Not them. Targaryens were not men, they did not weep as simpletons and peasants. And yet now, Rhaenyra felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

“Don’t cry! Don’t cry! Don’t cry!”

She had lost everything. Her mother, her uncle and now, quite possibly her crown.

What if her father took away her title of princess of Dragonstone? 

This was not how she and uncle Daemon had planned it out. They were supposed to be married first and only then would she confess her feelings for him to her father. He would be powerless to do anything and would come to terms with it. But now? He had refused to let them be married.

Just then an even more haunting thought crossed her mind.

“What if I am pregnant?”

She almost collapsed then and there at the thought.

“No, it is highly unlikely, we only did it four times.”

And yet it could be possible.

She stopped, holding on to the walls.

“If I am with child I am ruined beyond words. I would give birth to a bastard! Not a Targaryen, a Waters… I would surely be sent to the Silent Sisters or worse… What man would marry me then?”

Sweat was no dripping down her back. She had never been more scared of anything in her entire life.

Half walking, half running to her chambers, she opened the door slamming it shut behind her.

-Oh Gods, oh Seven Gods! Why me?

The fault of everything was of that bitch! She had ruined her with her plots and her schemes. She had stolen her father, and now she was stealing her crown!

There was a knock on the door.

-Princess, are you all right? - it was Ser Criston’s voice- I heard you come in and slam the door. Is there anything wrong?

Stumbling to the door and with tears streaming down her face, Rhaenyra threw herself at Ser Criston’s arms.

She was crying so desperately. For herself, for everything.

-Oh Ser Criston…

The knight held her tightly against him not uttering a single word.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes. How she wished he could be her uncle. Daemon would know what to do, he always knew what to do…

Memories of his dashing smile, his long silver hair and the way he kissed her only made her cry more.

She did not know how much time had passed when she was finally able to calm herself down. An hour? Two? Three?

Finally, Ser Criston Cole spoke.

-My princess what has happened?

Rhaenyra looked up to his green eyes.

“Does he know the truth?”

Fear washed over her again, and she took a step back.

-I need to be alone Ser Criston. I beg you to leave me please, go to the training yards, go anywhere, but I need to be alone.

Ser Criston stood his ground.

-Princess please… I never saw you in such a state before. Has anyone hurt you?

Rhaenya’s lips trembled.

-Was…- Ser Criston’s eyes bulged with shock- Did your uncle hurt you? Did he do anything to you?”

“Oh Gods…”

-I which to be alone, leave Ser Criston! Now Ser Criston, I want you to leave now! - she almost screamed.

-Please my princess…

-Go away now! I want to be alone…- she finished chocking back a sob.

Reluctantly, her knight left, and Rhaenyra locked her bedroom doors.

Shutting down her curtains, she half ripped her dress from herself, and just in her undergarments, she crawled to bed and covered herself with her bed sheets.

 

The following day she spent all of her time in bed. She refused to eat or speak to anyone and was left under the covers either crying or shaking with fear at her prospects. Her only news from the outside world was a small note Careleen managed to deliver her.

“Father won’t tell me what has happened, but he interrogated me and Alla with our brother Larys. He wanted to know what I and Derrick, my betrothed, talked about and demanded to read all the letters he had sent me. I ate one of them where Derreck talked about our nights together, pushing it down with water. On a side note never eat paper! He threatened to have a septa examine if I am still I maiden and I cannot tell you how I was trembling on the inside. He also threw several other threats to me and Alla. I think he believed my lies, but now he is going to interrogate Derrick! I love him but he is an idiot, if my father or brother ask too many questions, he will likely piss himself and give our secrets away! I also heard news that you uncle Prince Daemon left Kings Landing. Apparently, there were problems in the Dragon Pit. When he attempted to ride Caraxes, your dragon Syrax went looking for you, however when she understood that you weren’t coming, she started to throw flames left and right. Caraxes was also mad and ripped off the arm of one of the Dragon Keepers whilst the man was trying to undo his chains. Are you well my princess? I am going to bribe one of the maids so I can visit you later.  
PS: Burn this!  
Caraleen Strong”

The news Careleen had brought her only fuelled her concerns.

After almost three days without sleep or food, exhaustion took over her and she finally collapsed on her bed at the hour of the wolf.

When she awoke again, the sun was high in the skies. Thirsty, she threw her covers of herself and when she looked down, she saw that her sheets and her undergarments were stained with blood.

Bringing a hand in between her legs she touched herself and indeed found that she was bleeding.

Her moon blood had come.

“Thank the gods!”

She was so happy she could have sung!

When her maids knocked on her door and asked her if she wanted to bathe, she accepted.

In the bath she contemplated her situation. 

On the positive side she was not with child.

On the negative side her father had not sent for her, nor had sent any message to her, so she could already have been disinherited. Apart from the news sent by Caraleen, she also had heard no words from her uncle, although he was likely in Dragonstone as her father had commanded.

When her meal was brought, she ate silently, not daring to ask her maids any questions. Only when the sun was setting did she receive a summon by her father.

She dressed in a black dress, that clung tightly to her waist, and styled her hair into two intricate braids. She also wore her silver tiara with red rubies, a gift her father had given her, and a symbol of her title has Princess of Dragonstone. She placed a long purple shawl around herself before leaving her rooms. 

Looking at herself in the mirror she noted that she had lost some weight and was even paler than usual. Although some of her lack of colour could be attributed to the time of the month, her having spent several days crying and locked in her rooms had also contributed.

Although almost five days had passed since the incident, King Viserys was still very angry. When she arrived at the Tower of the Hand as instructed, she waited in the entrance of the small council. The door was opened so she could see what was happening there. The only people present in the room were her father, his Hand Lord Strong with a murderous look on his face, and Grand Maester Runciter. Also present, was her and her sister’s Helaena septa, a small and stout woman covered from head to toe in her grey robes.

Grand Maester Runciter was speaking.

-You have been summoned here to respond to charges of fornication, adultery and corruption.

The poor woman was looking around in disbelief.

-My lords I have never…

-SILENCE! - Viserys boomed from his seat. - How dare you speak before your King without permission?!

-Your highness I never intended to…

-Oh, now you are asking for forgiveness, well too late woman! TOO LATE!

Lord Strong was the next to speak.

-Septa Maris, do not try and deny the King’s accusations if you wish to leave the Red Keep with your head still on your shoulders! 

-But my lord Hand, I have no idea what you are talking about… I was just singing with Princess Helaena when I was summoned here.

-OH! OH! - Viserys boomed- Singing, certainly some bawdy songs from some low taverns! 

-You grace… it was the hymn of the Mother…

-I have had enough! Get this wanton woman out of my sight, pack her things and send her back to Oldtown! Is it not enough you have corrupted one of my daughters and now you plan to turn my Helaena into a harlot as well? Have you no shame?

Septa Maris was on the verge of tears.

-Out! Out! Guards escort her out! You are dismissed from your service!

After Septa Maris was escorted out, still somewhat in shock and not understanding what she had done, Rhaenyra was sent in.

Her father was much calmer than he had been the last time they had spoken. Though judging by the look on his face, like her, he had slept very little during the last few days.

She could barely meet his eye and she was too afraid of what he was going to tell her.

-Rhaenyra my daughter, I have sent for you because I believe it is time for us to talk about what has happened.

Her nervousness started to creep in, and she started to turn one of her rings, placed on her ring finger of her right hand, a band of white-gold adorned with an amethyst.

-Are you going to disinherit me father?

-What? Of course not! I have said it many times, the matter of succession is settled! Though I do not approve of your behavior, you are the Princess of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms. You are a young girl, and it is my most fervent wish that in good time you will learn to think through your actions better than you have done so this present time.

Rhaenyra breathed with relief.

-I have asked your uncle what happened between you two, and he confirmed everything Ser Arryk told us and more, so I do not wish to ask you for your version of events. I do want to ask you however, what in the name of the Mother went through your mind to allow my brother into your bed?

-I love him father. I want to marry him. We planned on marrying each other, we would have if Ser Arryk had not walked in on us.

-You would have married without my consent? Rhaenyra, what is wrong with you?! You are a princess of the blood, not some common peasant girl!

-Please do not stress yourself your Grace! - Grand Maester Runciter pleaded.

Viserys massaged his temples with his fingers breathing deeply.

-You are right maester. Thank you.

He looked over to her again.

-Although I have come to expect the unexpected from your uncle Daemon, I would never, never have expected this sort of behavior from you. I thought me and your mother had taught you better. Oh, my poor Aemma, was she still alive she would have dropped dead hearing these news. Did you not think about us in the middle of all of this? How you would break your father’s heart? What have I not given you? I have spoiled you beyond end. I attend your every wish, you sit beside me during meetings, you are my heir! I have passed your brothers over on your account! Do you know how many troubles I have had because of this?

The mention of her half-brothers made Rhaenyra angry again.

-If you have passed me over my half-brothers in the line of succession is because you know full well that neither of them is worthy of the Iron Throne as I am! They might be Targaryens by name, but half of their blood comes from the Hightowers!

-Do not speak about Queen Alicent!

-And why not?! You were the one bringing up the matter of succession not me! You know that a Hightower is not a fit ruler! I am more Targaryen than either of my half-brothers. And my mother was the daughter of a Targaryen princess, not some lady from a secondary line brought to court to seduce you!

-I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION RHAENYRA! 

-If you want to yell, I CAN YELL TOO!

-Be quiet, be quiet Rhaenyra!

-Oh, are you going to strike me again? Go ahead, only cowards beat up women!

Grand Maester Runciter placed a hand over Viserys’s arm holding him in place.

-Your grace please…

-You are spoiled rotten! And you are not a woman! You are a little girl! Little more than a child!

-That was not what your brother thought when I was fucking him!

Grand Maester Runciter covered his face with his hands.

King Viserys looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

-My King, please let’s move on, this conversation is not bringing us anywhere…- Lord Strong said turning to Viserys.

Viserys took another deep breath.

-Let this be the last time I hear you either use that type of language, or disrespect Queen Alicent again- he warned her pointing his finger- What’s done is done. I have met with the council and I have discussed you and your uncle’s foolishness. I have written to him for him to come to the capital so we can settle this matter. Oh, in the meantime it pleases me to say that I have also written to the High Septon and new septas will arrive to accompany you and your sister and to replace that harlot Septa Maris.

-What? 

-Yes! That lost woman, responsible for your debauchery! Septa Eglantine and Septa Scolera shall arrive within a fortnight, they will enter to your service and shall accompany you everywhere. Now, you may return to your rooms, your uncle is likely to arrive tomorrow, until then you are not allowed to leave your apartments!

-Is this all?

-Yes. - Viserys replied.

-Good, I bid you a rest of a good evening father.

And just like that, Rhaenyra left the Tower of the Hand and returned to her chambers.

At bed that night, Rhaenyra once again contemplated her situation. Perks: she was not with child and she had not been disinherited. Also, her uncle would return to the capital the following day. Downs: She would have two septas following her every step for undetermined time, and she had no idea what was to become of her and uncle Daemon.

She got up from her bed and went to one of the dressers in her room. She rummaged through it until she found his cloak, gold and bright. She wrapped herself in it and returned to her bed. His intoxicating smell still lingered in the fabric and she breathed deep, burying her face in it.

On her bed side table there a pile of books her uncle had given her. She had been so busy, spending all of her time in his company that she still had not examined them.

She pulled the one on top to her, it told the history of the Iron Bank of Bravos, its origin and its rise to power.

Wrapped around prince Daemon’s gold cloak, Rhaenyra spent the rest of the night reading until sleep took over her.

The following day she was soaking in the rays of sunshine while lounging in her bath, when excited voices approached her rooms. Rapid knocks were hear, and before long, Careleen and Alla were running towards her jumping up and down.

-Caraxes has landed my princess, prince Daemon has returned to the city.

-I have to get ready!

She called for her maids at once and they wrapped her around a linen towel.

They dressed her on a pale pink and gold flowing dress made of the purest silk. She instructed them to style her silver and gold hair in two braids at the side of her head, and placed the jade tiara her uncle had given her at the top of her head. She also wore a heavy necklace around her pale neck, valuable bracelets on her wrists and several rings on her fingers, as always.

Eyeing herself in the mirror she smiled, she was beautiful as ever, and the colour of the dress gave her an innocent look, and brought up the violet in her eyes making them appear to be a lighter shade of purple.

She was accompanied by Ser Criston Cole to the throne room. During their way, he asked if she was feeling better.

-Yes, yes, better than ever.

He attempted to make small conversation with her, but she was not paying much attention, for her heart was racing at the prospect of seeing the Prince of the City.

She entered and noted that the only people present were the members of the small council.

Her father sat upon the Iron Throne, and Lord Strong was seating on the chair underneath it, where usually Rhaenyra sat when her father called on her to be present during hearings.

Her uncle was already there, dressed in his silver armour, with his gold cloak on.

A servant announced Rhaenyra’s arrival and many eyes turned to her.

-Ser Cole you are dismissed. - Viserys said.

Bowing, the knight took his leave, and only the small council, Princess Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon remained in the Throne Room.

-You have been summoned back to Court to answer for your crimes Daemon Targaryen! - her father boomed from the top of his throne.

-For years I have turned a blind eye to all of your crimes. You have used and abused your power and rank, you have killed and mutilated men, you have committed adultery, mocked my dead son and as if not pleased enough you even took it upon yourself to corrupt my daughter your own niece!

-Are you going to kill me dear brother is that it? - Daemon asked with a smug smile on his face.

-SILENCE! - Viserys boomed. - It is highly possible that you deserve it, nonetheless as Septon Eustace has noted, no crime is graver than killing one of your own kin. Nonetheless you have a debt with me and so help me the Seven, if you do not pay it, brother or not your head will role do you understand?

-What debt? - Daemon spat back at his brother- If anything you have a debt with me if you so remember.

-Quiet Daemon!

Viserys waited for total silence before proceeding.

-Seven years ago, lords from all the Seven Kingdoms were called here to Kings Landing to swear fealty to me and my proclamation of naming Rhaenyra my heir and Princess of Dragonstone. All of them swore to defend her rights and bend the knee to her. All but you!

-Is there a point to all of this?

Viserys raised a hand, a sign for his brother to stop talking.

-You did not swear then, but you will swear now! You will swear to defend her rights as heir to the Seven Kingdoms!

Rhaenyra felt her heart pound within her chest.

-Rhaenyra come before the Iron Throne so your uncle Prince Daemon can kneel before you and swear. Either you kneel at the Princess’s feet Daemon, or you will kneel in the executioner’s block!

Rhaenyra could barely walk. She knew her uncle was a proud man, and what Viserys was demanding of him was the pinnacle of humiliation, most of all because all of the members of the Small Council were watching. 

Stopping before the Iron Throne she kept her head down, not being able to face her uncle.

He turned to her and spoke.

-Look at me Rhaenyra.

Forcing herself to turn her body to him, she slowly raised her face to look at him. The man she loved and to whom she had given her heart and her body.

His handsome face was blank, yet he held her gaze for a second. Kneeling, he placed Queen Visenya's sword in front of himself.

-I Prince Daemon of House Targaryen, King of the Stepstones, son of Prince Baelon and Princess Alyssa of House Targaryen, do so by pledge my word to honour and defend the rights of my niece Princess Rhaenyra to the Iron Throne, and promise to give my life if necessary, to this cause.

His eyes never left hers the entire time.

As Viserys came down the steps of the Iron Throne, he motioned his brother to stand and gave him a rolled parchment.

Daemon quickly opened it and his eyes devoured the content of the paper.

Viserys turned to him.

-Your marriage to Lady Rhea Royce is as of this day annulled.

He climbed back the steps of the Iron Throne and sat again.

This time, Lord Strong was the one to speak.

-It is the wish of King Viserys the first of his name, King of the Andals the Rhoynars and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, that his beloved daughter and heir, Princess Rhaenyra is to be given in marriage to his brother Prince Daemon Targaryen, after the Princess comes of age. Tonight, a feast shall be held to officialize the betrothal. 

Rhaenyra looked up to her father in disbelief.

Next to her, her uncle started laughing almost manically, before requesting a moment with her.

-You have one minute, outside the Throne Room, a second more and the guards will drag the both of you back inside!

Almost running outside with her hand on his, her uncle took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, grabbing her face.

-We did it! We did it! Oh, my princess we are going to be married!

She was so happy she could barely make up words.

-I love you. - she told him touching his face.

-Of course you do my pet. Let’s return before your father, my brother, has another fit. - before opening the doors, he kissed her again- I missed your lips more than I can tell you! And the rest of you even more.

-Don’t say that so close to my father uncle! He is still furious with us!

-It matters not, it matters not my sweet, you are to become my wife!

Once they stepped inside again, the council members offered them their congratulations, as expected of them, though many of them looked resentfully over to Rhaenyra and her uncle, and soon to be husband.

When her father came down the Iron Throne, she threw her hands around him hugging him.

-Oh father, I am so happy.

Her father kissed her face, before turning to her uncle Prince Daemon. The two men hugged each other, and although Viserys’s hug was a little stiff and he was still a little less than pleased with his brother’s mess, Prince Baelon’s sons reconciled for a second time.

 

After the feast, the newly betrothed took a walk together in the Keep’s Gardens, with two chaperones trailing behind them of course.

-I will miss you. - Rhaenyra told her uncle with sadness in her voice.

Per order of the King, the entire court would go on a Royal Progress. They would start in Harrenhall, to celebrate the marriage of the Hand’s daughter Careleen with young Lord Darry, after which, they would visit the Eyrie and Lady Arryn, Rhaenyra’s cousin. Then they would go to the Twins, and since it was so close to the North, Northern families would be invited to meet with the. Afterwards they would move on to the Westerlands and spend some time on Casterly Rock, then the Reach, visiting the domains of House Tyrrel and Oldtwon, and finally they were set to go to Dragonstone to celebrate Rhaenyra’s name day, marking her coming of age.

The progress had two main objectives. One, so that all of the lords of Westeros had a chance to meet the Princess of Dragonstone, and to solidify Rhaenyra’s position as heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

Number two was to keep her and Daemon apart until they were married.

“I will not hear anyone question your chastity! And by all accounts you are very much in love but this love will only be consummated upon your wedding!”

Viserys had told them.

After her sixteen’s name day, she would claim Dragonstone as her seat and the preparations for her marriage to her uncle Daemon would begin.

The wedding would be a lavish and extravagant affair that would include seven days of banquets and jousting, and all of the great lords would be invited to attend.

Although she was more than excited at the prospect of finally being wed to prince Daemon, she could not help to feel sad since they were to spend more than half a year apart.

They were now saying their goodbyes.

-I will miss you too my princess. Of course, this forced separation will be well worth it, for we are soon to be united as man and wife. Afterwards we shall never be apart again.

-I worry that you may forget me…- she confessed.

Daemon smiled.

-I cannot imagine why my beloved, as they say: “Absence makes the heart grow fonder”.

Rhaenyra looked up at him.

-They also say: “Out of sight, out of mind”. And that is why I have a gift for you. 

Reaching into the hidden pocket of her skirts, she removed a little pouch made of red velvet and handed it over to him.

-A gift?

She nodded.

-I was planning of giving it to you for your name day, but this occasion seems more appropriate for such a gift.

Daemon opened the small pouch. Inside there was a silver locket adorned with two dragons crossing their tales, one red and the other one yellow.

He quickly noted that the locket could be opened, and on the inside was a portrait of Rhaenyra. Dressed in a black dress with red sleeves and her shoulders naked. Her silver and gold hair loose and a small tiara in her head.

Daemon looked back at her.

-This way I will never be out of sight to you. - she explained.

Her uncle smiled again. Closing the locket, her placed it around his neck.

-Did you like it?

-Yes my princess, though your portrait is very well made it still pales in comparison to you.

-Where will you go?

-I think I will divide my time between Dragonstone and the Steps, there is still a war going on and I have been away for too long.

-I hope you remember me on those journeys of yours, and do not fall into the arms of some foreign woman! After all you will wed the Realm’s Delight.

He eyed her amused.

-I have more cause to be jealous than you my pet. After all I will be at war, you will be surrounded by rich and powerful lords, all fighting for your favor. So I hope you remember that one, you are mine, and that Daemon Targaryen does not share, and two- he leaned in closer to her- Your body is mine and mine alone.

He approached her and leaned in for a kiss.

Ser Harrold, the Commander of the Kingsguard started coughing.

-Oh for the love of… It is just a kiss Ser Harrold and you are standing right there, I am amoral not stupid!

Ser Harrold backed down, although he was still eyeing them suspiciously.

-This will be our last kiss for a very long time, so you have to make it count…

-Your word is my command my princess.

As prince Daemon leaned in, Rhaenyra closed her eyes.

The next day she saw Caraxes in the horizon taking prince Daemon away. Touching her lips, she closed her eyes again and thought of her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be on Alicent's POV. As you can imagine she will be delighted with the good news X'D 
> 
> Until then, I hope you had fun reading this chapter ;) 
> 
> PS:I had to include the septa :x


	16. Alicent III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D a new chapter is here! As always I hope you enjoy.

Alicent III

-Have you lost your mind Viserys! – Alicent shouted at her husband as soon as they retired to their private quarters. - Of all the thing you have ever done, this one is it! I am done!

-By the Seven, calm yourself Alicent. - Viserys nervously replied.

When almost a week ago Queen Alicent had known (through her faithful friend Septon Eustace) that the little whore had been caught with her uncle still between her legs on her bed, both of them as naked as they had been on their name days, she almost jumped around with glee. 

She had been sure that finally the girl would be disinherited, and if the fool Daemon had gotten her with child it would be even better! Surely the girl would be sent away and never again would she have to concern herself with Rhaenyra Targaryen. 

Sadly a few days latter on of her maids had brought her the news that the little bitch had had her moon blood.

“Too bad she is not pregnant. Giving birth to her uncle’s bastard would surely bring down little proud Rhaenyra and her supporters. I would love to see singers still calling her the Realm’s Delight after her body is ruined from childbirth!”

Nonetheless, soon she was positive that Viserys would announce that her son Aegon was the new heir and prince of Dragonstone. She was so certain that this would happen that she did not even mention any of her knowledge of the princess’s disgrace to her husband. If however she doubted any of Septon’s Eustace reports, all she had to do was watch her husband’s actions. During those days he refused to speak to anyone, would barely leave his rooms, and when asked would state that everything was fine.

Another one of the perks of her step-daughter’s stupidity was that Daemon was finally gone from the capital!

She had been so happy that not even the sight of Caraxes bringing prince Daemon back had bothered her. Certanly he had been called so Viserys could officially announce his punishment. Deep in her heart Alicent was praying for a death sentence, or exile at the very least.

Thus, she thought that Viserys announcement that his daughter and heir was to marry his brother, that it was certainly a bad joke.

-I will most definitely not calm myself down! How could you Viserys? Do you know what you have done?! You might as well have crowned him right there and then! Because rest assure that when you die, your brother shall sit on the Iron Throne and my head and my father’s head will be the first heads to roll, but more will certainly follow… You have handed him the Seven Kingdoms on a silver platter!

-The small council has agreed on this match, and they showed me the virtues of it. There would be no better match, no man from a more impeccable line than my own brother to marry my Rhaenyra. And this way, we assure that her consort is a Targaryen and that her future children are also Targaryen.

Alicent narrowed her eyes.

-I know the real reason this marriage was decided. That little whore was found abed with your brother. Your beloved brother Daemon defiled your precious Rhaenyra, the same way he has defiled so many whores throughout the years! Yet instead of punishing the girl for behaving like a common harlot on a brothel, you have taken upon yourself to have her remain your heir. And instead of punishing your brother for taking your daughter’s maidenhead you have rewarded him!

A small voice inside Alicent was telling her that she was going to far, yet she could not find it in herself to care.

What had she not done for that fat bastard? She had given her three beautiful children within six years of marriage, two of them boys. Still her sons had been discarded in favour of a little spoiled bitch that had the morals of a common slut!

-You have no back bone! Your brother could have taken her in front of you that you would have asked him if he wanted a refreshment when he finished! What kind of King are you?!- she was almost yelling by now. - I curse the day I agreed to be your wife!

-Madam, who do you think you are to speak to me in that manner?!- Viserys’ face was red from fury- You should count yourself lucky that I am not the type of man that would strike a woman! Specially not the mother of three of my children.

-Children that you could care less about and that you put aside for the sake of that spoiled brat! What woman can endure this?! What woman gives two boys to her husband and has to stand while he gives prevalence to a petulant and rotten girl, who as a thank you spreads her legs like a whore to the first man that comes her way! But what am I saying, maybe your brother was not the first! Maybe before him your whore of a daughter was mounting Ser Criston! Half the court thinks it anyway! 

She suddenly felt one of Viserys hands wrap around her neck almost strangling her.

As a reflex she grabbed his hands yet did little more for she was too shocked.

-I will not have my wife say these things of my daughter in front of me! Either you are quiet or I promise you Alicent that you will find me man and King enough to bestow upon you a horrible punishment! You may be my wife and mother to three of my children, but you will never again speak about Rhaenyra in those terms! Do you understand?!

Before she could answer, Viserys let go of her and left to his own rooms.

Alicent let herself fall to the floor and wept until her throat felt sore and her eyes hurt. 

When her cousin Mina found her, she took her to bed and help her to calm herself, giving her some kind warms and some warm milk with honey.

The following morning, she slept until the late hours of the morning, and only when her cousin Mina arrived begging her to rise (for her children had long been asking for her), did she did so.

After her usual bath, Mina sat next to her, as several maids helped her to dress.

-You shall be pleased to know that prince Daemon left again, and in fact is leaving the Seven Kingdoms for a while.

-Yes, yes, until his wedding to Rhaenyra! - Alicent replied impatiently.

Mina whispered her next words.

-It would be most unwise your grace to continue to press this matter to the King. Your brother told me that although in the beginning he was reluctant, as with the matter of succession, he has now settled with this marriage and will hear no word against it.  
Alicent stared straight ahead contemplating her image in the mirrors.

-You have to be strong Alicent, for your children! For our darling Aegon, our little Helaena and our baby Aemond! If you chose to go back to Oldtown and leave Viserys you must surely know that you would never be permitted to take your children with you!  
Mina’s words brought Alicent’s gaze to her at last. The queen felt as if her cousin was reading her heart and uncovering her intentions.

-I know you too well. You are a proud woman, every inch a queen, and yet here you are as powerless as a peasant woman. If you leave your children alone at court, as soon as Lord Flea Bottom weds Rhaenyra your children will be in great peril! Besides- Mina added- They need you, you are their mother!

Alicent knew her cousin was right, and yet the truth of her words almost brought her to tears again.

Mina closed the space between them and hugged Alicent.

-The best you can do is to apologize to your husband for the time being, sooner or later we will think of something! A betrothal is not a marriage, and until the girl is crowned, she is not queen! Besides, sooner or later she will be seen for what she is, an entitled girl with loose morals with little wit or grace. It is important that you go on progress and show everyone how you are superior to the princess in every way, and also to show how you have two sons! Two! If people love them, her claim will not be supported. There is much more against her than for her your grace.

-You are right Mina, you are right.

Alicent hugged Mina.

-What would I do without you?

After visiting her children, Alicent met with King Viserys and apologized for her behaviour.  
-I can now see the wrong in my doings my love. Last night I prayed to the Mother and saw the truth! Please forgive me Viserys!

Always willing to do anything to prevent fighting or disputes, Viserys forgave her. Nevertheless, the King made her promise that she would never again speak ill of his daughter Rhaenyra, nor about anything that had happened between her and prince Daemon prior to their wedding.

Biting her tongue, Alicent complied.

After their feud was over and with the bethrotal of prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra announced, peace returned to the Red Keep and preparations for the Royal Progress begun at full speed. 

It had been agreed that whilst the court would travel by carriage or horses, princess Rhaenyra would take her yellow she-dragon Syrax. Those news further angered Alicent, since her son’s dragon Sunfyre would be left behind, so while Rhaenyra would be presented as a fierce dragon-rider, her son would be presented as a small boy traveling in the carriage with his mother by his side.

However, although the preparations were concluded not two moons after the royal decree, they did not leave for another moon. In the day they were meant to leave King’s Landing Grand Maester Runciter passed away in his sleep. A letter was sent to the Citadel and a fortnight later, Maester Mellos came to the Capital to take the place of Grand Maester.

These months prior to their departure had been an absolute hell for Queen Alicent. Rhaenyra was smugger than usual (which was quite a statement) and it made Alicent gag when ever she received letters from prince Daemon. 

Still not completely over the fact that his brother had seduced his daughter, her husband demanded that Rhaenyra red the letters aloud.

The letters included tales of Daemon’s adventures, compliments to Rhaenyra, more tales of Daemon’s adventures, more compliments to Rhaenyra, love declarations, more compliments to Rhaenyra and some cheesy love poem written in high valyrian.

The girl would always fawn over her uncle’s words, as would her ladies.

Another thing that was driving Alicent mad was Aegon’s behaviour. When her son heard that he would be leaving King’s Landing and his beloved Sunfyre for unspecified time he threw the biggest tantrum he could manage. It had taken screams, threats and finally several promises of gifts and sweets to calm her son, yet it had cost her a great part of her sanity. Only her little Helaena kept her sane.

So when they finally left, Alicent felt almost relieved.

This relief proved to be short lived however… 

Their first stop was Harrenhal for the wedding of one of Lord Strong’s daughters with the Darry boy. Lords from across the Seven Kingdoms had been invited, and the wedding was a grand affair and all of them came eagerly not so much for the event itself, but to throw themselves at Rhaenyra’s feet pledging their love and loyalty to her.

Apparently, word of her beauty had travelled fast and all men sought her favour. Most annoying of all was Lord Strong’s oldest son Harwin who did not leave her side for a single moment.

Rhaenyra of course basked in all of the attention, smiling and giggling like a shy maiden (which half the court knew she was not).

After Harrenhal they travelled to the Eyrie. Although Lady Jeyne had no love for Rhaenyra’s betrothal prince Daemon, which was a kind way of saying that she hated him with passion, she appeared to like Rhaenyra herself.

Of course this was highly convenient for Lady Jeyne. If she supported prince Aegon her own position as Lady of the Vale would come into question. Furthermore, Rhaenyra’s grandfather on her mother’s side had been the late Lord Rodrik Arryn, so House Arryn would have its blood on the throne if Rhaenyra ever became queen.

During their welcome feast the girl had worn a sky-blue dress adorned with pearls and had also worn some of her late mother’s jewels. The proud lords of the Vale had been most impressed with her.

At the Twins they were feasted and received with open arms, and once again boys and men had flocked for a glimpse of the princess almost fainting when they saw the pronounced cleavages she insisted on wearing. The young Frey boy, heir to the Twins, had been so enamoured of the princess that he had the audacity of requesting her hand in marriage in front of everyone during dinner.

Viserys had laughed it off.

-Oh, my dear Rhaenyra, you steal too many hearts.

-The princess is already promised you foolish boy! - Lord Strong had boomed at him.

-Fool Frey, Fool Frey, Fool Frey! - Mushroom teased back.

From that day onwards, the poor lad was called the Fool Frey by everyone, and everywhere they went the Fool Mushroom would mimic his marriage proposal to Rhaenyra.

Their next destination were the Westerlands, Casterly Rock more precisely. The Lannister twins fought duels for Rhaenyra’s favour, as well as many other lords, and all declared her to be the most beautiful girl of the known world. 

So between the men fawning over the brat, and Daemon’s letters, Alicent thought she would certainly go mad.

Because of all the delays in their journey a new year was soon upon them as well as Rhaenyra’s name day which officially marked her coming of age. Viserys had been most displeased that the celebrations could not be held in Dragonstone, since he planned on having a splendid feast in which he would once again proclaim the girl as his heir, renewing his will. So in turn, her name day had a modest celebration, since the King still planned on holding a great feast on Dragonstone as soon as they arrived there. 

Nonetheless many gifts had been sent for the girl.

The most splendid of all had come from across the Narrow Sea with a simple note written by prince Daemon, in it said:

“For the most perfect black pearl. Love, D.”

It was a necklace made entirely of black pears, one of the rarest materials of the known world. 

The girl had stars in her eyes. It was plain for everyone to see how much she was infatuated with her uncle, and it was plain for Alicent to see who of the two would lay the cards down in their marriage.

Their last stop before Dragonstone was Oldtown were there was no warm greeting for the little brat. Oldtown was Alicent’s family lands. Her uncle was Lord there and the people loved her and her son Aegon, and most of them hoped that one day he would be King.

Her uncle kissed her on both cheeks when the Hightowers met their royal guests. Her father, the former Hand, kissed her also and pulled her with him.

-After dinner I wish to speak to you, find a way to dismiss your fool of a husband.

Although she had been queen for many years, Alicent still cowered upon hearing her father’s words. Lord Otto Hightower commanded respect and was a man more prone to command fear than love.

After an uncomfortable dinner, Alicent met with her father at his private quarters.

-May I come in father? - she timidly asked.

-Yes my child, of course.

Alicent closed the door behind her and took a seat. She already knew that her father would complain about the matter of succession and about the princess’ wedding.

-When I left King’s Landing our situation was tough. The princess was the heir and your husband refused to change the line of succession even after you birth him two sons. Even worst, I was dismissed and humiliated for pointing him out the obvious, that a son comes before a daughter. Do not fool yourself daughter, our situation at the present moment is desperate. 

Alicent felt a chill run through her arms.

-You know, when I first advised Viserys to name the girl his heir I did it to remove Daemon Targaryen’s chances of becoming prince of Dragonstone, and the Seven forbid, King if anything was to happen to Viserys. That man is a monster as you very well know. Even back then he was hoping to be betrothed to his niece to tie their claim as one, that was his real reason to beg Viserys to annul his marriage. And now, eight years past, he did it and in a few moons he will wed and bed the girl and he will be heir to the Seven Kingdoms in all but name. And you can be sure that if he gets a child in her, and that child happens to be a boy, no one, I repeat, no one will care about your boys or their rights. Any son born from those two suprasses your children, for the boy would be Targaryen on both sides, with a dangerous father and a beloved mother. Viserys may even decide to make him heir and his daughter Rhaenyra the regent until the child comes of age, and many would support his decision. So now I ask you how did you allow this to happen?!

Alicent looked straight into her father’s eyes.

-What was I supposed to do father? Time after time I warned Viserys that his brother was attempting to seduce his daughter. I even had one of the white cloaks follow them around and he caught them abed together! How could I have guessed that Viserys would reward that monster for deflowering his daughter! I married a fool, yet I am powerless to do anything.

-You have to influence him! You have his ear, you share a bed with him, what else do you need?

Alicent felt her anger boil inside herself.

-Did you fail to hear me say that after my husband found out that Lord Flea Bottom took his beloved first-born daughter to bed and took her virtue, he gave him her hand in marriage? After this what else am I supposed to do? I tried to put some sense into him and he…- memories of Viserys’ hand wrapping around her neck filled her mind- It does not matter. He will not listen to me.

Her father stood his ground.

-You are a woman, use your charms on him! 

-Are you suggesting that I should act the whore to make him listen to me?- she shot back- I have my dignity, I am a queen, not some common harlot!

-Pity you did not seem to remember your dignity when you threw yourself at Daemon Targaryen’s feet! And would have thrown yourself unto his bed if he had not refused you as he arrogantly informed me!

Alicent felt as if she had been slapped across the face. Memories of a time where she had been deeply infatuated with prince Daemon had been pushed so far from her memories that she repressed any recollection of the events.

She had been five and ten at the time, and a fresh face at court. Her beauty was praised by all, and many young lords had asked for her favour. And yet, her days were spent tending after the Old King, so men soon forgot about her for she was hardly seen at court. The only man that ever seemed to notice her was prince Daemon.

Many times he would go and visit his grand sire with Rhaenyra, still not much than a babe, in his arms.

Alicent had thought him to be so handsome with long silver hair and lilac eyes. More of a god than a man. And little Rhaenyra in his arms only added to his charm, making him appear kind and warm.

“What a good father he will be one day” Alicent had foolishly thought in those days.

Although she knew he was married, she also knew that his marriage was far from being a success. She knew he wanted his marriage annulled.

She could picture herself being married to him and the more she talked to him the more in love she felt… until the day she confessed her feelings to him that was…

He had laughed at her.

-You should keep your virtue intact my lady for a man that desires to wed an ambitious girl such as yourself! I would sooner take the black than taking the likes of you as my wife!

He had made her feel inferior, less than him, and from that day onwards her love for him had turned to hate. Her father on the other hand had never had much love for the prince, yet after Daemon told him of Alicent’s feelings, Otto went from disliking the prince to becoming his most bitter enemy.

-How dare you mention that? - she asked her father- You know full well that I did not allow him to take any liberties with me!

-Aye, but you would have if he had wanted you!

Alicent was beyond angry.

-I am queen! I do not have to sit here and listen to your slanders! I always comported myself with dignity and unlike what many whispers to court I never allowed Viserys to have me! I was a maiden when I wed him!

-They whisper because they know you seduced him, and you allowed him to have certain liberties with you!

She blushed unable to deny her father’s statements.

-It matters not, I wed him, and I am Queen.

-The same way it does not matter if Daemon deflowered Rhaenyra or not! In fact, I believe the reason your husband turned a somewhat blind eye to all of this is because he knows you and he were no saints! 

-This conversation is taking us nowhere, if you called me to scorn me and point your finger at me, than I shall take my leave. My children need me!

-We must do something Alicent.

Alicent turned to him impatiently.

-Oh really?! And what would you have us do? 

-Daemon Targaryen must be killed.

Her father’s statement was enough to freeze Alicent in her place.

-He must be killed and soon.

-Have you gone simple? - she asked him- This is high treason! You are planning on murdering a prince, my husband’s brother! I shall hear no more of this talk!

-Keep that man alive and you are condemning your own babes to the death! - Otto said pointing his finger at her.

-You are insane! - she almost screamed- I cannot believe you are even suggesting this! This is too much, I shall have no part of this. If we are discovered, even for having this conversation, both of our heads will roll! And then yes, my children will be at peril! 

-They are already at great peril! Allow that man to put a son in that little bitch and you might as well slit their throats yourself!

Alicent stood and stared coldly at her father.

-As queen I forbid you to even mention this again in my presence! And if you do, I shall go to the King myself and you will be judged by treason! This conversation is over!

Turning on her heels she left her father’s rooms and made her way to her own apartments, she heard him shot something back at her but she could not understand what it was.

That night she dreamed of her first day at court, and how the royal family had looked up and down to her. How inferior she had felt, surrounded by the princes and princesses with their silver hair and purple eyes. 

She also dreamed of Aemma and of her cold demeaner towards her. Her indigo eyes had followed her everywhere.

Proud Aemma Arryn, all she had given Viserys was a little girl and death princes to burn and burry. A little thing she was, skinny and weak, yet always with her pointy nose high as if she was so much better than everyone else.

She had been in the Great Hall, dressed in purple silks with her golden hair falling down her thin shoulders. She was now dead, her ashes buried in Dragonstone next to her mother princess Daella, and yet, in Alicent’s dream she was more alive than ever, teasing the woman who had stolen her husband. 

When the morning came, Alicent was shivering in her bed but was relieved to be awaken. She could not wait to be gone from Oldtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't take long I already have it planned in my head XD I hope you had fun reading it, until next time ;)


	17. Rhaenyra VIII (NEW CHAPTER 11 August)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here it is the new chapter, for my old readers this is the one I said I was going to add ;) new readers don't worry just read it, sometimes I get inspired and add more chapters to part 1 X'D
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I do hope you like the two women princess Rhaenyra is about to meet ;)

Rhaenyra VIII

112 AC

Harrenhal

-Bed, bed, bed!

The voices of the men and women echoed as they led Lady Careleen and the young Lord Darnold Darryl for their bedding ceremony.

Rhaenyra laughed as her and Alla and the other ladies present at Harrenhal, helped Darnold out of his clothes and threw japes and wanton comments at him. He was clearly drunk, though he was having as much fun as them.

When they pushed him into his rooms, naked as his name day, they continued to make explicit comments about what was to come. The men present gave the young lord tips and many of the ladies faked sounds of pleasure and pretended to be Careleen moaning Darnold’s name.

The princess wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from all the laughter. 

It felt good to laugh and be jolly after the events that had taken place over the last moons. 

Though in the end they had come to a fortunate conclusion, for she would marry her uncle upon her sixteenth name day, the humiliations she had endured were no laughing matter…

From being seen disrobed by Ser Arryk with her uncle still on top of her, to having the old wrinkled men of the Small Council discussing the loss of her virtue as if they were discussing the broken leg of a prized horse, to feeling their eyes upon her ever since, she had been subject to more than a princess should have to put up with for a lifetime.

The happiness of her upcoming marriage had also been somewhat diminished by the fact that it would be more than six moons, maybe more, before she saw her uncle again. And after little more two moons’ turn, she was already feeling as if she would go mad with longing.

He wrote to her almost every day and she did the same though their letters were not nearly as personal as she would have liked them to be since her father forced her to read them aloud and afterwards, he would also inspect them.

-I will have no further mark upon your honour Rhaenyra! - her father had said after her uncle left the capital.

He had even demanded she swore upon the Seven that she would nit allow Daemon to bed again before they were wed.

Septon Eustace had been present as she placed her hand in the Seven-pointed-star and swore for each of the Seven she would remain chaste from that day onwards and until her marriage.

Needless to say, it had been perhaps the most mortifying experience of her life. She hated how the damned septon had looked at her as if he was seeing a demon from the seven hells.

And then, to make matters worse, if they could be worse, she had been assigned with two new septas, Septa Scolera and Septa Eglantine, who followed her everywhere.

Luckily for her, they had no idea of the motives that had caused king Viserys to summon them and they thought she was still an innocent princess who needed to be guarded from the lust of the men at court and to be kept pure and chaste until her wedding night.

One of the first things that had happened upon their arrival was a conversation between them and Rhaenyra about intimacy between a man and a woman. As if she needed to know anything more…

For the septas though, she was as pure as a freshly fallen snow, and not even in their wildest dreams did they thought the princess had ever shared anything intimate with a man.

-Your Grace your father has instructed us to keep you from the clutches of depravity princess. - septa Eglantine had said with a kind face.

Septa Scolera nodded.

-Yes, indeed. In conversation with Septa Eglantine, we decided that the best will be to tell you about the horrors that await you upon your marriage bed and the immoral things men dream about doing to you princess.

-All men are creatures of lust and sin. - septa Eglantine said.

Alla and Careleen had looked to each other and had to hold their laughter for the next hours. When the septas finally ended their lessons, Rhaenyra was almost dead inside.

-If I hear the word “fornication” one more time, I swear on Aegon the Conqueror I will push them out of a window.

Her ladies had laughed.

-Princess, I did not know your maidenhead had grown back. - Careleen had teased her. - Is that a common thing for dragons?

-Oh yes- Rhaenyra had mocked. - I asked for the Father’s forgiveness for my crimes of fornication and he granted me my virtue again!

That had thrown them all into another fit of laughter.

The two septas allowed no man to stay much close to her, even Ser Criston was scolded by them when he approached her too much.

Rhaenyra thought that that was too much. Poor Ser Criston was a true and gentle knight, he did not have such thoughts about her. 

She was pulled back into the present when Alla grabbed her arm and led her back into the hall.

-Let’s see if there is still pie. It was so good!

-Just one more slice! - Rhaenyra replied- I can’t gain weight, I have to be my most desirable self when my own wedding comes.

-You already are princess… look around, all men have their eyes on you. For them you are more appetizing than any pie.

Rhaenyra did as Alla said and smiled.

As they returned to the Great Halls, Ser Harwin Strong approached her and invited her to dance. She accepted and he led her to the dance floor where the musicians played “The Bear and the Maiden Fair”.

Rhaenyra had never thought about the true meaning of the song when she was a young girl, after her uncle’s lessons however, she quickly grasped the true meaning of the lyrics and she blushed as she recalled the day when her uncle asked her to marry him and then had proceeded to do some rather sinful things to her with his mouth.

-You blush princess. - Ser Harwin commented.

She looked up at him because of their height difference, even greater than the one she had with prince Daemon.

-And you seem much braver talking to me tonight than I ever saw you ser.

-It’s the wine. - he told her with a silly smile.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow as she twirled.

-I must confess princess that tonight I feel like the luckiest of men!

-Why, if I may ask?

-A girl like you can ask anything. - Ser Harwin replied. - One look upon your face and every man here would fall to their knees and spill out their darkest secrets.

-Do I hold such a power over those of your sex ser?

-You are like a flame, and all of us are just moths seeking your light.

-Dragons are fire made flesh. - she said with a smile- And yet I am surprised. Other animals run away from dragons, but it appears men like to chase after them.

-You are as smart as you are beautiful princess.

-Smarter than all the lambs searching for a dragon who is engaged to a much bigger and more dangerous dragon Ser Harwin.

The mention of her uncle immediately wiped the smile from the knight’s face and the princess thought she saw some fear in his eyes at the mention of prince Daemon.

As their dance ended, soon other knights and noble lords asked the honour of dancing with the princess. No other had the chance however, since her septas approached her and told her it was past time for her to retire.

-Best not to give them too much attention princess. Your uncle wouldn’t like it.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-My uncle knows my heart is true and faithful to him.

The two septas exchanged a look and smiled satisfied.

-If all young ladies could only be as chaste as you.

-It is a very fortunate thing that you are marrying an older man as prince Daemon. He will take good care of you and keep you from temptation, younger men are more prone to the sins of the flesh princess. Your father chose your husband well! - septa Eglantine said.

Rhaenyra had to hold back a laugh.

-Yes septa.

Alla asked her to sleep in her rooms tonight for it was the first time in her life she would sleep without her older sister Careleen. Rhaenyra obliged though she did not particularly like to sleep with anyone. She did not mind that night however; she was so excited from the dancing and the wine she doubted that she would be able to sleep anything at all.

After the two girls were ready for bed, the maids left them.

-Weddings are such fun! Don’t you think?

-This is only the second wedding I ever attended in my life, but I agree with you. Though I must say, the bedding makes me a little nervous. All those men stripping you naked and then carrying you to your husband’s bed.

-It must be exciting though. - Alla said, brown eyes sparkling in the darkness.

-The bedding or what comes after?

Alla looked from one side to the other as if searching for someone in the darkness.

-Both! Though I wouldn’t know…

Rhaenyra giggled.

-I only know about what comes after the bedding and it is exciting yes!

-I cannot wait to be betrothed to someone. Young and handsome, I hope.

-You will. - Rhaenyra assured her. - I will make sure of it.

They shared a smile before they blew out the candles.

In the darkness, Daemon’s image came to her, naked and glorious as a valyrian god, and memories of their passionate encounters came as well.

Rhaenyra laid her small hand over her breast as the burning within her core increased. She closed her and placed her hand under her thin shift. She caressed herself, first her breast and then as if an invisible hand guided her, she let her own hand go down to her lean stomach.

She was about to go down even more when Alla called her from the other bed.

-Do you think Careleen will sleep anything tonight? - the girl asked with a giggle.

Remembering the night when Daemon had claimed her maidenhead she smiled in the darkness.

-No.

 

-We should leave Harrenhal in two days’ time. - her father Viserys said that morning as they broke their fast.

He turned to his Hand, Lord Lyonel Strong who was seating next to him.

-All preparations should be made by then, right my lord Hand?

The big balding man nodded.

-Yes, Your Grace. 

Lord Lyonel was a strange man. Quiet most of time and slow to speak, but years attending Small Council Meetings had taught Rhaenyra that his mind was far from slow.

She liked Lord Strong. He had been one of the few men of the Small Council who had looked upon her no different after the scandal with her uncle. Him, and the old Lord Beesbury.

-Good, good. Our next stop will be the Eyrie. It will be a taxing journey to the top of the Vale. Except for my daughter. I except her to arrive before us to the top.

-Certainly, Your Grace. On dragon’s back it’s an easy climb up those mountains.

Viserys nodded and then turned to his wife Queen Alicent.

-I believe you were never in the Vale before my love.

The queen smiled.

-I haven’t. I spent my girlhood in Oldtown. We only ever visited other houses in the Reach. Before I came to the capital of course to serve your grandfather.

-I went to the Eyrie only once. - Viserys said. - Before I married Rhaenyra’s mother my cousin Aemma Arryn.

The smile on Alicent’s face disappeared at once.

Her father looked over at the princess and gave her a warm smile. Something he had not done in a long time.

She returned his smile.

Just then a servant entered and announced that a raven had come for princess Rhaenyra.

-A letter sent from the Stepstones to the princess.

The smile on her father’s face was gone instantly.

He might have allowed Rhaenyra to wed her uncle, but he was far from forgetting the slight on her name that his brother had been responsible for.

-Open it and read it. Aloud. - he commanded.

Rhaenyra’s cheeks grew warm. Daemon’s words never felt like his own when they came out of another man’s mouth.

\- “My sweetest princess, Everyday away from you is like a cruel punishment sent to me by the gods. My meagre kingdom is made more boring and barren every day and the only thing that keeps me going is the sweet promise that in less than a year I shall have you in my arms forever. The memory of your beauty warms me even in the coldest of nights, and when I close my eyes before bed I dream of your haunting purple eyes, the silver and gold of your hair and the ivory of your skin.

I send you my heart and pray that I keep it next to you and remember that I am but a servant that throws himself at your feet.”

The servant paused and his face frowned for a moment. Rhaenyra noted how annoyed her stepmother looked.

-Yes, yes, go on, go on! - her father ordered.

\- “In other matters, please inform your father, my brother, that the Dornish cunt’s alliance with the kingdom of the Three whores is stronger than ever and that there have been attempts at usurping our conquered territory almost every day. Long story short, I need thirty thousand golden dragons for arms and to pay men to fight.

I send my love to your father my dear brother Viserys, to his beloved queen Alicent and to my two nephews and niece, but most of all I send it to you queen and mistress of my heart.

Daemon Targaryen.”

-Of course, he wants money! - Viserys complained- The only thing Daemon knows how to do is to spend my fortune and my sanity in his follies! I hope this war is enough to keep his mind occupied before he weds Rhaenyra! My heart cannot take any more surprised from him!

The room was silent for a moment.

-Lord Strong send him a letter telling him he can have the funds.

The Hand gave a nod and with a bow, left the table.

-Can I have my letter now? - Rhaenyra asked turning to her father.

Viserys eyed her with suspicion.

-After I have inspected it carefully, I will send it back to you.

Rhaenyra pouted in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

She spent the rest of her day attending hearings with her father Viserys. 

The smallfolk of the Riverlands took the opportunity of the king’s visit to bring him their concerns and their problems. Many of them though, were more eager to see the presumed future queen than to see their troubles solved.

Afterwards, the royal family shared a small quiet dinner with Lord Strong and his family. And Viserys congratulated him again on his daughter’s marriage.

-Must be such a relief to see your daughter married Lord Lyonel. I know for a fact I cannot wait to see Rhaenyra wed. It will bring peace to my heart!

Alicent’s ladies threw her a dirty look after they heard Viserys’s words and she heard them whisper and staring at her. Alicent herself kept her face blank as she had been doing for days.

-May I be excused?

-So soon? - her father asked surprised.

Luckily septa Scolera intervened on her behalf.

-As befits any girl of breeding Your Grace. She should lay and rise early as suits the will of the Father!

Viserys nodded.

-If you say so sister.

Rhaenyra curtsied and left the hall, making her way to her rooms.

She was about to turn to the hallway leading to her quarters when a small voice called her. She quickly recognized the same servant that had red her uncle’s words earlier. He bowed to her and gave her a parchment.

-You dropped this your grace.

She raised an eyebrow. The princess was about to tell him off when she noted the seal on the letter. It was the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen, untouched. 

It could only be a message from her uncle, but that one was clearly for her eyes alone.

-Thank you.

The servant boy smiled and disappeared.

Rhaenyra hid the letter inside her dress and with her heart beating loudly inside her chest she returned to her rooms. 

-I would have a bath before I retire for bed. - she told the servants.

Her ladies helped her undress and remove her jewels. Afterwards Rhaenyra dismissed them.

The waters on her bath were as warm as she liked them, and the warm waters relaxed her muscles and the sweet scents of the oils she bathed with, gave the room a serene atmosphere.

“You wrote to me… in secret… I wonder what sweet words you have for me uncle… I only you knew how I have been missing you.”

The princess smiled once again thinking about prince Daemon.

Suddenly the doors to her rooms were opened a woman entered. She almost jumped with fright.

-I told you that I would call you when I was done! - she yelled to the idiot maid.

-Apologies princess, but the other servants had to leave. The queen ordered a bath to be prepared for prince Aegon and so they were needed there.

A pair of piercing green eyes stared at her and although the waters were hot, a shiver went down Rhaenyra’s spine.

Rhaenyra had never seen that woman before. She was tall and willowy with long black hair and skin as pale as milk, something uncommon for a simple servant girl. Her clothes were simple and of a dark colour and yet she was a mysterious beauty that carried herself with every bit as much pride and confidence as any lady at court.

-And who are you? - the princess asked.

-Alys your grace. Alys Rivers.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow. Only the high-born bastards acknowledge by their fathers had last names, and she highly doubted that a high-born bastard should have such a lower position as that of a servant. A part of her wanted to confront the so called Alys about it, yet, she mostly didn’t care.

-Next time you enter Alys, knock! Or were you not taught manners?!

There was no kindness in the princess’s words, and yet Alys gave her a smile and curtsied as if Rhaenyra had just complimented her on something.

-As you say princess.

Alys went over to her clothes and started to store them carefully.

Rhaenyra simply ignored her and went back to relaxing in her bath. Until she recalled her uncle’s letter hidden on her gown. The same, Alys was rummaging through.

-Leave it there! - she almost shouted.

Alys smiled again amused.

As her hand left Rhaenyra’s red dress, the princess saw her uncle’s letter on the woman’s hands.

-A letter princess? - she analyzed it carefully- With the red three headed dragon stamped… is it from your father’s brother?

-None of your business wench! And you should know better than to pry on your betters’ affairs!

Again, the woman smiled, her green eyes shining.

Not wanting to spend another moment alone with her. Rhaenyra stood from the tub and walked out, water splashing on the floors.

-I am done with my bath, bring me a towel. - she ordered without a glance at the woman.

She awaited next to the fireplace and silently as a shadow, Alys was once again next to her, wrapping the towel around her elegant body.

-What a beauty the dragon princess is…

Though it was a compliment, she did not word it as such. It sounded as if the servant was talking to herself and not to her.

Rhaenyra shivered again as Alys hands touched every inch of her body with the warm towel, drying her. Her touches felt more as if she was examining her and were making the princess very uncomfortable.

She tried to protest but the woman was taller and much stronger than her.

When she was done, instead of letting the towel remain on the princess’s body, she removed it swiftly leaving Rhaenyra naked and bare in front of her. Alys’s eyes studied her with a sly smile and her hand cupped one of Rhaenyra’s breasts.

-What do you think you are doing?!- she demanded.

Alys’s finger brushed against her pale pink nipple.

-Your red flower will come in two weeks.

Rhaenyra slapped her hand away and stared at her, her purple eyes furious.

\- Leave now! – the princess ordered her.

With her unsettling smile, Alys’s green eyes remained locked on her.

-If you have any need of moon tea, I know how to make it.

Rhaenyra’s mouth fell open. When she managed to recompose herself from the shock she turned to the strange woman.

-I have no need for that! And I could have your tongue ripped out just by making me such an offer!

-But you are no virgin. - she said giggling. - I can see the red dragon had his claws on you. It’s marked on your skin. I saw you both on the fires long before you came into these Halls princess.

Rhaenyra was trembling. She quickly grabbed a robe from her bed, so she was not so exposed in front of that strange woman.

-How dare you?! I shall personally tell Lord Strong and my father how impertinent you were, and you will be beaten within an inch of your life for what you have said!

Alys eyes fell upon the letter and then to Rhaenyra.

-You won’t.

-Get. Out.

-We will meet again dragon princess. - it was a promise.

With one last grin, her dark hair and tall frame was gone.

Rhaenyra sat on the bed taking a moment to compose herself.

When the doors opened again, she was ready to scream at the Alys the servant to disappear from her sight for good, instead she saw her usual maids.

-We came to take the tub away your grace.

-Certainly. - Rhaenyra said trying to steady her breathing.

She then wondered about something for a moment and turned to the women.

-May I ask about a black hair woman that serves in Harrenhal? I believe her name is Alys Rivers.

The maids shivered.

-Best not to ask your grace. 

-Why? - Rhaenyra pressed raising an eyebrow.

The two women glanced at each other and then back to the princess.

-She is said to be his lordship’s bastard daughter.

-Lord Strong’s?!- the princess asked in disbelief.

-And a witch! - the other woman added. - She makes potions that kill babes, and many young girls from the village are often gone because of her!

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes. Every explanation for things the common people did not understand was always witchcraft.

-The two of you shouldn’t believe such nonsense!

The two women simply stared at each other. Rhaenyra sighed and told them to go.

-Your Grace? - they called- Please do not mention any of this to your father or Lord Strong’s daughters please. We would be in a lot of trouble for even mentioning Alys to you…

-Rest assured that I won’t.

It puzzled her however how a man that looked as righteous as Lord Lyonel could have fathered a bastard daughter. But then again, she had often heard that most men fathered a couple of bastards throughout their lives.

“My father didn’t know, and neither did my uncle…”

That thought reminded her of the letter still on the table and hastily, she ran and gathered it.

Her heart beat loudly as she opened the parchment after breaking her uncle’s seal.

Just the sight of his elegant handwriting made her hands tremble.

“So my little dragon, It appears I have found a way for to keep my boring brother out of our letters. I will continue to send the others do not worry, but I feel that, as betrotheds, we should be able to keep some things just between us. Wouldn’t you agree? In any case, even if you don’t, I would ask you not to show this letter to your father for I fear I would arrive a eunuch to our marriage bed which is something that would upsets us both a lot my sweet niece.”

His words made her giggle and she lied on her stomach on the bed as she red the rest of the letter.

“Although I miss your voice and your arms as I have stated in the other note, there are other parts of you I miss even more. And it makes me wonder Rhaenyra if you miss it too, for memories of our encounters make me blind with desire for you. It just makes me sad we had so little encounters for me to miss. As sweet as your lips are, they cannot come close to the feeling of being inside you my pet, of having your naked body underneath mine as you moan in pleasure. Tell me, do you feel empty without me princess? And if so, I wonder how you, my sweetest niece find ways to ease that ache? But mayhaps you can tell me, so I don’t have to keep wondering.”

Rhaenyra gasped at his boldness. As she turned the page, she noticed there was another paragraph of text.

“PS: Tell your little lady Syrax that Caraxes also misses her.  
Daemon Targaryen.”

She sighed and hugged the letter close to her chest as if she was hugging Daemon.

After a few moments she got off from her bed and went to the door making sure it was well closed.

The princess then returned to her bed, with Daemon’s secret letter still in her hand.

As she made herself comfortable on the bed, leaning on the feather pillows, she read his letter again and again until his words were printed on her mind and her body felt like it was burning with desire.

The familiar ache that she often felt when Daemon kissed her and touched her started to appear between her legs.

Her hand moved to her thigh and she closed her eyes trying to imagine it was his instead. She touched herself, gently at first, as she had done before, when she longed to lay with him, and she wanted more than just his hands.

She caressed her sex focusing on her most sensitive spot and increasing the speed as she felt the pleasure increasing. 

-Daemon…- she moaned.

Images of him came even more vividly then, and most of all of the last time had had coupled with each other, when he entered her rooms during the darkest hour of the night and told her to take off her sleeping gown.

When her pleasure finally came, she had to bite the bed sheets to keep herself from screaming. 

She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Uncle, It’s so wicked of you to write such perverse words to me… Haven’t you heard my father? I am still an innocent maid who never knew the touch of a man, so how can I know of such things as those you say? But, were I to know, I would very much like to share with you how I cope with your absence.”

She bit her quill and giggled before writing the rest of the letter.

 

It took them more than seven days of journey almost without rest from Harrenhal to the Eyrie where her cousin Lady Jeyne Arryn, the Lady of the Vale and Warden of the East awaited their arrival.

It was a long way from the Bloody Gate until the Eyrie there was a long way up, and between all of the servants, belongings and courtiers it would take almost a day for them to finally reach the ancient seat of the Lords of the Vale.

Not for Rhaenyra though.

As Visenya had done more than a century before, she too landed her she-dragon Syrax on the courtyard and gracefully dismounted her. Unlike the warrior queen however, she was not greeted by a small boy but by the knights of the Vale.

They fell on their knees as they saw her.

-Your grace. We were not expecting you here at such an early hour.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-I meant not to arrive so early but flying as slowly as I have been forcing Syrax to do has left her moody and she longed for something more. 

The princess petted her dragon’s yellow scales shining as bright as yellow sapphires under the sun.

-May I ask you to take me to my cousin Lady Jeyne.

The knights smiled stupidly but quickly obliged.

-I believe her ladyship is still in her apartments, but she will not be bothered with your visit princess.

Although the Eyrie was by far the smallest castle of those that belonged to each of the Seven great houses of Westeros, it was an elegant place richly decorated.

She had never been there before but in a way, it felt like home since her mother have lived there until her eleventh year. 

The old knight guiding her to Lady Jeyne’s apartments and knocked on the door. At once, a maid appeared eyeing Rhaenyra curiously.

-Please inform Lady Jeyne that her cousin the princess has arrived.

The maid gave Rhaenyra a bow before disappearing inside the apartments. She returned a moment later.

-Lady Arryn says her cousin is free to enter ser and she told me to apologize in advance princess, for she is still breaking her fast. 

-I am the one who apologizes. I shouldn’t have come so early but Syrax is quick.

-Nonsense your grace. - the old knight said with a smile- Our ladyship will be beyond thrilled to finally make your acquaintance. We talk about you often here in the Vale. What an honour it is that our queen to be as the blood of the ancient lords of the Vale running in her veins.

Rhaenyra gave him a last smile before entering. 

-Her grace princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. - the maid said announcing her. - Your grace, allow me to present you Lady Jeyne Arryn, lady of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale and Warden of the East.

Lady Jeyne was accompanied by a number of women though all of them had their heads low as their curtsied to her.

-Please rise. - Rhaenyra told them all with a warm smile.

Her cousin Lady Jeyne Arryn faced her with a blank expression. She was close in age to the princess, only three years her elder, though she appeared far older. Nonetheless she was a very comely young woman with long dark hair and striking dark blue eyes.

-Cousin, it is a pleasure meeting you at last.

Rhaenyra kissed her on each cheek.

-The pleasure is all mine meeting the woman who has governed the Vale since she was three. - she told her cousin with a smile- When I was three, I barely knew how to dress myself.

She said it as a joke but none of the ladies present laughed, not even Jeyne. 

The princess noted that all of them were eyeing her from head to toe though none more than a lady richly dressed, with plain brown hair and dull dark eyes who looked to be near her forties.

-I hope I am not intruding, but since I came on dragon’s back, I arrived much earlier than what my father told you we would.

-Indeed. - Lady Jeyne said looking from the older woman to Rhaenyra. - Please take a seat cousin.

Rhaenyra did so still smiling. She took of her leather gloves and bid a good day to every one of Jeyne’s ladies.

-I hope you can forgive me princess, but since I was not expecting you this soon, I am afraid Lady Royce is still here.

The princess did not understand.

-Lady Royce? What of it?

-It makes it for a difficult situation princess, for Lady Rhea was until recently your uncle’s wife, as you must very well know.

“Oh no… No. No. No. No.”

-Pleasure to make your acquaintance princess. - the woman who had been eyeing her so intensely said- And let me say that you are even more beautiful than the singers led us to believe. Little wonder that your uncle was always eager to return to the capital. Indeed he had no such sight in the Vale, and Daemon was always found of beautiful things.

Rhaenyra laughed nervously.

-You are too kind my lady.

-I was until recently your aunt by marriage, and before I was ever that, I served your mother queen Aemma, before she became queen. But it appears that now you are to become my former husband’s new wife, and the queen now is a Hightower. How the world turns…

Rhaenyra was at a loss for words. Here she stood before the woman that had been married to her uncle for… fifteen years! Before she was even born in fact. The woman he had been married to when she allowed him into her bed… the woman she had not given one thought about…. Until that moment that was.

-My bronze bitch.

She heard Daemon’s voice in her mind as she stared into Lady Royce’s face.

-You grow pale cousin. - Lady Jeyne noted.

All the ladies stared at her.

-Please princess, I mean you no harm. To tell the true I was beyond happy to be free of prince Daemon. I imagine he never told you this, but he wasn’t exactly the most caring of husbands.

Rhaenyra gulped.

-Alas I hope he treats you better than he did me.

-Perhaps the years have changed prince Daemon. - Lady Jeyne said sipping some iced goat’s milk.

After she set the empty cup aside, Lady Arryn stood.

-Princess, mayhaps you would like me to show you to your rooms. Pity your things have still to arrive. It would be a proper moment to exchange those riding clothes.

-I am comfortable in leather and silk alike my lady. - Rhaenyra stood as well. - But I will accept your offer to be taken into my rooms.

“Or anywhere that not here…”

She bid her cousin’s ladies goodbye, never looking directly at Lady Rhea Royce, and followed Jeyne through the corridors.

-Rest assure cousin that your betrothed’s former wife will not be here when your father arrives. I know that that would be a grave insult to you.

Rhaenyra kept silent.

-I want you to know that I care for you very much. You may be named Targaryen but none of the Lords of the Vale forgets that you were the grandchild of Lord Rodrik Arryn! One of the finest lords the Eyrie has ever seen! And I too remember it!

-Unfortunately, he died a few days after my birth, so I never got to know him.

-I knew him but I hold no memory of him princess.

Silence fell between them as they walked the long corridors.

-I was surprised when I heard that your father had given you, his heir and oldest daughter, in marriage to your uncle. More surprised even that he did it so soon after he annulled his previous marriage to Lady Rhea Royce. Even she was surprised and the years taught her to expect anything from prince Daemon.

Rhaenyra had to muster every ounce of strength to keep a straight face.

-Though some rumours have reached us… even here in the Vale.

-I cannot believe you listen to them cousin!

Lady Jeyne raised an eyebrow.

-I just pray that he loves you more than he did Lady Royce. In any case, my advice to you would be to always keep an eye open with Daemon Targaryen. This a world built for men princess, and us women have to be wiser, because stronger we can’t be.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-My uncle would never hurt me in any way. He showed me nothing but kindness ever since I was a small child.

Lady Jeyne smiled. Her sweet smile made her look her age.

-I think you will be granted prince Daemon’s loyalty for what is worth. He wants the throne and he will have it by you. Sure, he may never be king, but if he manages to put a son in you, he will be father to a king and grandfather to other kings. But others might not be as loyal.

-Who are you referring to?

Rhaenyra asked the question she already had the answer for. Her cousin could only mean Alicent’s sons and her supporters.

-Best not to say it aloud, or I may be accused of treason. But I too had someone who did not support me, in fact twice he tried to usurp my birth right. My cousin Ser Arnold Arryn.

-And where is he now?

-In a sky cell. Awaiting the King’s justice.

Rhaenyra looked confused.

-If he is in a sky cell, how can he be waiting for the king’s justice?

Lady Arryn smiled.

-Well my dear cousin Rhaenyra, he is free to go to King’s Landing if he so wishes. All he must do is to climb down.

Jeyne held her hand.

-You see princess, in this world of men, us women have to stand together. 

Rhaenyra forced herself to smile. 

At that moment she had too many women around her, all the wrong ones, and yet all she wanted was one man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh poor Rhaenyra is missing Daemon… but can we really blame her? I will also add another chapter between this one and the next from our rogue prince's POV ;)  
> As always I hope you enjoyed, and just between us… did you see Alys appearing in this chapter in the flames?  
> Love you all! xoxo, SweetestPopcorn


	18. Daemon VI (NEW CHAPTER 2 October)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> To my old readers:  
> As I had said like moths ago, I wanted to add another chapter to part 1 in Daemon's POV to explore a little bit of his and Rhaenyra's time apart. As of now I don't plan to add anything else to part 1 XD Now I am happy (every now and then I do re-read stuff and correct some things/change a sentence or two but nothing major).
> 
> To new readers: As I have said sometimes I come back and add stuff to part 1 but since you are starting to read now it doesn't affect you XD just read it normally following the chapters.

Daemon V

112 AC

Somewhere in Pentos

Daemon sat on the balcony, sipping some pale pentoshi amber that Magister Haryllo, one of the richest and most powerful pentoshi magisters had sent for him.

The magister sat by his side nibbling on a place of candied ginger. He had been his guest for a fortnight now on his magnificent Palace in Pentos.

-Last time we saw one another prince Daemon, I was speaking to you of the many tales that had come to me from the other side of the Narrow Sea.

-You were, were you? - Daemon replied amused, taking another sip of the rich drink.

-I am sure you recall our conversation, for the many tales that came from Westeros to Pentos, and that I shared with you were all about a particular girl who I believe you are to marry… or so I have heard.

The rogue prince smirked.

-You heard correctly Haryllo. I will indeed take my niece, or how the singers like to call her, the Realm’s Delight, to wife soon enough. 

-I wonder how you managed to convince your brother to give the girl to you to wed prince Daemon. After all, if I remember correctly, our partnership with you and house Targaryen begun because you sought to conquer a kingdom of your own after you were denied the title of Prince of Dragonstone by your brother King Viserys.

-And you in turn, and the other magisters of Pentos, required my help to get rid of the triarchy of the three whores and their dominion over the Narrow Sea who were ruining your business and your trades…- the prince replied amused.

-Indeed. Yet, that does not answer my question prince Daemon of how your brother gave you such a precious gift, and so suddenly! His most prized procession I believe… or maybe two of his most prize possessions, for the girl brings with her the Seven Kingdoms after her father dies.

Magister Haryllo sucked on the candied ginger as he studied Daemon’s face.

-Let us just say that I was quite persuasive. Viserys couldn’t have possibly said no, especially when my sweet niece pleaded so sweetly for our love. - he replied amused.

A servant came forward and filled Haryllo’s cup again.

-Aye. But your brother did require something else from you to seal the engagement, or so my sources told me.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-And pray tell what have your sources told you Haryllo?

The magister’s eyes shone with delight.

-Your knee on the floor and your promise to protect your niece’s right to the Iron Throne after he dies. - he smiled- Or so I heard whispers of. Proud prince Daemon on his knees in front of the Princess of Dragonstone.

The prince’s face fell at the memory of having to kneel before Rhaenyra like a commoner or a peasant would. He had hated every single second of it, but Viserys had left him no choice… it was either humiliation or kissing his dream of becoming king goodbye.  
And after the hardship of having Rhaenyra’s hand in marriage, he would not throw it away so easily.

So, he had knelt before the girl and said what his brother demanded of him as the fools of the Small Council watched.

It mattered not! After he wed her, bed her and put a son in her, his claim and hers would become one and the same. Swearing to defend her was synonym to defending his own rights and those of his future heir. It mattered not if she would be called Queen and him Prince Consort, it would matter not! In truth he would rule!

-Viserys did require it yes. My brother might be a fool, but he also knows how to be a real cunt every now and then. - the prince admitted.

Magister Haryllo threw his head back laughing.

-After all you did to him prince Daemon, I think your brother was quite magnanimous to say the least! 

Daemon’s face frowned and his temper begun to rise.

-Please do not take it as an offense! I think you did the right thing. I would have knelt before your brother too if afterwards he would give me that delightful thing to marry. - magister Haryllo said. - In fact, I would have said and done anything he required of me to have in exchange for such a hefty reward.

That seemed to appease the prince who reclined on his chair again.

-When are you set to marry her?

-Such a well-informed man such as yourself does not know the answer to that question? I am surprised Haryllo.

The magister laughed again eating another piece of the candied ginger.

-Rhaenyra and I are marrying when she comes off age. Viserys insisted on it.

Though part of him would have preferred to marry the girl sooner, after years waiting and fighting for the throne that should be his by right, what were a few more turns of the moon?

Daemon twirled the liquid on his cup as he spoke.

-When the year marks her sixteenth name day, she will take possession of Dragonstone and we will be wed. Until then Viserys wants to tour the Kingdoms with her. A little gesture to remind the high lords of their future queen.

-And until then you will remain here?

-Per my brother Viserys’s orders. I stay here while my sweet niece goes on tour on the Seven Kingdoms. I believe she is at the Vale now visiting her cousin Lady Arryn.

-Apart for so long! It breaks my heart to see two lovers parted so cruelly prince Daemon… your princess must cry herself to sleep every night thinking about you. - Haryllo mocked. - But then again, such a beauty as she is must spend her days surrounded by handsome lords and knights, all fighting for her favour… how unfortunate for you and how fortunate for her.

It was Daemon turn to laugh.

-You are not concerned prince Daemon? - Haryllo’s dark eyes shined with malice- You might have been the first to ride the dragon and to break her in, but while you are away no doubt others will want to mount her. Specially such a young and exquisite ride as the princess is. And besides, how many men can boost of having mounted a dragon?

The rogue prince took the cup to his lips and drank.

-She was well-trained magister don’t worry yourself over that. - Daemon replied liking his lips. - And in any case my brother, concerned over his sweet daughter’s inexistent chastity, has arranged for two septas to follow her day and night. Septa Scolera and Septa Eglantine! Just their names make me feel bad for Rhaenyra…

Daemon motioned to the servants for them to fill his cup again.

-So, you see, Rhaenyra is as well taught as any Targaryen dragon and she has a tight chain over that delicious neck of hers. My niece is faithfully waiting for my return as a good girl. My poor princess misses my love and the comfort of my arms, and she knows no other man could ever compare to her uncle. Dragons mate with other dragons Haryllo.

Images of a lovestruck Rhaenyra telling him how much she would miss him flowed his mind. He had nothing to worry about.

-And are you restricted to the same imposed fidelity she is? - the magister teased.

The prince chuckled.

-Luckily for me I don’t think Viserys is too concerned with my inexistent chastity as he is about hers. Though I do have to be discrete… I can’t risk having this marriage annulled or losing Rhaenyra’s affections if the wrong word reached her. - Daemon answered truly. - She is a proud and vain girl. Quick to anger and slow to forgive. My niece would never stand the humiliation of a public infidelity on my part.

-Most women would. What choice would they have?

-Rhaenyra isn’t most women. Rhaenyra is a Targaryen princess and she is to be queen one day. She is very much aware of her power and with her, I have to play my cards carefully. In any case, opportunities haven’t been presenting themselves too often. With this issue with the cunt from Dorne and the rulers of the Three Whores, I have no mind for such follies at the present moment.

-Mayhaps I have just a thing to ease your mind prince Daemon. - magister Haryllo said throwing more of the sweet ginger into his plump mouth- After all, you are such a valued partner of mine. That is, if you do not wish to remain faithful to your princess…  
Daemon smiled.

After sharing a small dinner with the magister Daemon returned to his rooms to examine some of the letters that had recently arrived.

He red the one sent from Viserys’s first. His brother had agreed to grant him the funds he requested as Lord Strong informed him. It was his brother’s words though written by his Hand. A short and cold letter and a stern warning at the end towards the prince.

“Apparently Viserys is still a little mad about how much Rhaenyra and I got reacquainted these past moons.” Daemon thought to himself “I seriously don’t understand what the issue is, If I am buying the filly, why must it matter that I took her for a ride or two first…”

After setting Viserys’s letter aside he moved on to Rhaenyra’s letter, at least the one she had written for her father to read.

“My dearest uncle,  
My heart beats faster reading your every letter and I want you to know that I feel the same! Every day apart from you is torture!  
I have spent the last weeks in Harrenhal attending Lady Careleen’s Strong wedding. This only made me pray that time goes by faster so our marriage and come soon enough and I can finally become your wife!  
I liked the Riverlands. The people are simple but kind and many flocked to Harrenhal to meet me.  
The castle is just as dark as the legends tell us and smoke comes off it even after all the years that have long gone since the days of the Conquest.  
I don’t think that Syrax likes it here very much and she has been wandering around the Riverlands for the past weeks. Fortunately, as I write this letter, we are set to go to the Eyrie and at least she will have some distractions in our journey there.  
I have spoken to my father and he has agreed to give you the funds and he sent you a letter confirming it.  
I send you all my love and pray this letter finds you well, and I remain your loving niece,  
Rhaenyra Targaryen.”

Rhaenyra’s handwriting was almost as flamboyant as her name and her personality and Daemon smirked at the dramatic way, she wrote her R’s and her Y’s.

Her letter still smelled of her gentle perfume and Daemon felt himself longing of her sweet odour and the softness of her flawless pale skin.

He would write back to her on the morrow.

“Perhaps a poem.” The prince pondered as he removed his cloak and his sword. He set Dark Sister by the foot of the bed and after he finished undressing himself, he lay down and closed his eyes.

 

The rogue prince’s rooms were dark with the fires still burning in the fireplace as the only source of light. They were hot and the smell of sex lingered in the air. The covers of his great canopy bed were tossed on the floors, and on the white sheets were stained with Rhaenyra’s maiden blood.

His niece was on top of him, the shift he had given her, tickling his naked skin softly. Her kisses were hungry and demanding and resembled those of a sensual woman well known in the arts of love more than those of a shy maiden who had just been deflowered.

Although he was a Targaryen made for fire and warmth, he had never felt hotter than he did at that moment with her in his arms. Their blood boiling in their veins.

Had any woman ever felt as she had?

It was a fortunate thing that she was so aroused, or he doubted he would have been able to take her that second time without causing her too much pain.

His cock hardened again with the memory of burying himself into her sweet cunt for the first time. Her perfect cunt… everything about his niece was perfect, but then again, what else could be expected of a Targaryen?

He ran his hand over her silver-gold waves. He took one of her curls and wrapped it around his finger pulling it playfully. Rhaenyra didn’t move, she remained as still with her head on his chest and her eyes closed.

-So, my pet. You are to become my wife?

-I told you yes did I not? - she replied opening her lovely purple eyes, made darker by their lustful encounter, and looking up at him.

-I do hope you were speaking the truth. It would be very wanton of a pure and virginal girl such as yourself to surrender her innocence to a man under the promise of marriage and then to marry another.

She bit his lower lip and pulled it playfully.

-Never uncle… I am yours. Now fully and completely yours. But I do wonder… how will we do it? Get married that is.

She traced small circles on his naked chest with her elegant fingers. 

-You don’t have to worry your pretty little head my niece, I have it all figured out. First, I will convince your father to annul my marriage as I have told you. Actually, just before I came here, I spoken to my brother and he promised to think about it. He won’t be able to deny me. Not this time. - he declared. - And afterwards my pet, we will have a secret marriage.

-Secret? - she asked a little disappointed. - I had always imagined having a big wedding…

She pouted and she looked lovelier than she knew doing it. 

-A secret tryst. Even more exciting than a public wedding. - he promised. - Just you and me and a septon. Afterwards we can come back to my rooms and have a memorable wedding night… or best yet, we can fly our dragons to Blackwater Bay as we have done so many times before and consummate our union as the stars and the moon look down on us.

He pulled her face to his grabbing her chin gently and kissed her.

-Wouldn’t you like this?

Rhaenyra still looked a little unsure.

-I don’t know uncle…

-It will be better. In that case, even if your father does not agree with our match the deed will be done and sealed, he won’t be able to annul our marriage. It would be even better if you were pregnant by then… a little Targaryen babe will certainly help our cause next to your father. How could he refuse the union of his grandson’s parents?

That made her smile.

-A child? - she asked dreamily- Our child? With silver hair and purple eyes…- she mused.

-As beautiful as only one from our union could be my little dragon.

The thought of having a son filled his heart with such immense joy Daemon felt his mouth go dry. He wanted it more than anything, and he believed Rhaenyra would be the woman to bear him his son. His Targaryen prince and the heir to the Iron Throne.

Her voice brought him back.

-And the future king. - Rhaenyra added with a smile.

-The future king. - Daemon agreed claiming her lips with his own once more.

He tangled his hands on her soft waves of hair, smooth as silk, and her they parted again, Rhaenyra’s deep purple eyes stared into his.

-I love you. - she told him breathless.

He contemplated her face caressing it. Her big eyes, her small and full lips, her petit turned-up nose. 

-My beauty…- he heard himself say- You are such a beauty Rhaenyra. The most perfect thing I ever behold…

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

-Do you truly think so?

-I wouldn’t lie to you my niece.

She smiled very prettily and lowered her eyes.

Daemon continued to stroke her hair as he heard the soft beating of her heart against his own. 

Her eyes wandered over to the windows

-I think the sun will soon appear in the skies.

-Let it. - Daemon replied playing a few ringlets of her hair again.

-No uncle. Come morning I must be gone from here and go to Careleen’s chambers! We must not get caught! This night happened only for the two of us. No one else can ever know… at least not until we are wed…

She meant to stand but he pulled her to himself.

-I don’t think either of us could ever forget this night my little dragon.

Rhaenyra blushed and he felt her heart beating faster.

-You are mine. - he told her with a smirk.

-I am uncle… but now I must return to my own chambers. Don’t worry my big bad dragon, we will have the rest of our lives to spend the nights in each other’s arms after we are wed.

She removed herself from him and stood. His large tunic slipping from her thin shoulder, only reached her thighs and she was quite a sight.

Daemon stood from the rug they had been lying in as well and at once Rhaenyra’s eyes were on him and she blushed again.

-No need for that my sweet. You have seen me naked may times now.

His niece giggled and her face become even more flushed.

He reached for her dark robe and helped her dress in it once again tying it tightly on her waist.

-The delight that is your nakedness is for my eyes alone princess, so best secure this well might someone catch a glimpse of you. I would hate it to have to take someone’s eyes off.

Her hands grabbed his.

-I will never forget this night. - she told him earnestly. - And how gentle you were with me… I could not have asked for a best first lover than you.

The prince smirked at her words.

-First and last.

She giggled.

-If you say so uncle.

-I do yes. You are mine Rhaenyra. - he said lowering his lips to her ear.

He felt her tremble in response and her eyes closed. 

-I have spent fifteen years now caring for you my niece, and I will always do so. Don’t ever forget it.

-I won’t. - she promised.

They kissed again and again until she pleaded with him to let her go.

-I will look for you in a few hours. - he told her. - Until then rest princess, it was a hard ride.

With her face burning and a lovely pink shade on both her cheeks, his niece left his rooms and he was finally alone.

 

He opened his eyes and looked around. It had all been a dream. A dream of the first night and one of the only nights he had taken Rhaenyra. He had been dreaming about her ever since they had parted, with the promise of keeping each other in their hearts until they were to meet again. Every letter of her he got made him dream of her more and even during his days he found himself thinking of her and her naked body.

Daemon stood from his bed and washed himself on the basin. 

It was still dark outside, but he found himself completely awake. The prince decided to drink some wine and to respond to Rhaneyra’s letter.

Siting by the desk, he was searching for ink and parchment when there was a knock on the door.

With no servants around, Daemon stood and opened the door himself finding three very lovely women on the outside. They curtsied when they saw him before pushing him inside his rooms and closing the door on their way in.

They only wore simple silk robes which they quickly discarded revealing nothing but their nakedness underneath.

The loveliest of them was a young beauty with very light blonde hair, almost platinum, and with a very shapely figure. Her breasts were not as perfect as Rhaenyra’s but they were just as big, and although she was a bit plumper than his niece, she had the same curvaceous figure. 

His eyes followed her as she moved.

-My prince. - the girl spoke giggling- Magister Haryllo sent us here as a gift, if it pleases you. 

-A gift to celebrate your upcoming wedding. - one of the other girls said.

Daemon smirked.

-We are here to do whatever it will please the future King of Westeros. - the third girl, tall with auburn hair, said.

-And we promise not to tell anything to the princess. - the blonde girl said making the others laugh.

One look at her and at the others made Daemon decide exactly what it would please him.

-On your knees. - he told her - You might begin pleasuring me with your mouth as your two friends pleasure each other.

Giggling the other two girls immediately started to kissing and fondling one another.

Daemon took a seat and motioned for the blonde girl to follow him.

-You can go on your knees now and crawl your way to me.

-As you say my prince. 

She did as bided but not even the sight of her breasts swaying with every movement, or of her two friends kissing and touching each other was enough to keep his thoughts away from another girl.

“I should ask Rhaenyra to crawl over to me just like this and to beg for my cock.”

He looked at the whore again and felt a little disappointed. Was she Rhaenyra she would have moved arrogantly and she would have looked at him as if she owned him. Even on her knees Rhaenyra still acted every inch like the Princess of Dragonstone, though given, a very innocent princess. The blonde prostitute looked at him as if she was trying to seduce him, and it made him feel bored.

Daemon glanced over at the other two whores and noted that one had her hands between the other’s legs and she was touching her.

-How would you like it my prince? - the blonde prostitute asked as she ran her hands down his length.

Her words angered him. There was nothing half as infuriating as having women pretended to be something they were not. They could act innocent if they were innocent, but a clearly experienced whore acting shy was just laughable.  
Daemon pulled her chin up.

-I would like it you would remain quiet. You are not here to tell me your life’s story I trust.

He could see it in the girl’s eyes she was taken aback by his answer, most men probably melted in her hands, but he was no ordinary man. Nonetheless as any expensive prostitute would, she smiled and pretended as if he had just said the most delightful thing possible.

She tried to move her lips to his to kiss him, but he did not let her.

-It’s my cock that needs attention, my lips are just fine as is, so enough of this waste of time and get to it! You are not being paid by the hour! And neither are you- he told the two girls kissing each other- I don’t have all night, I have men to kill tomorrow and a war to fight!

The blonde girl took his manhood into her mouth and started to pleasure him.

“Lucky her. Better me than Haryllo. Besides, it’s an honour to be bedded by a dragon.”

She continued to move her mouth and the two other whores continued to pleasure each other and yet his mind was elsewhere.

He tried to close his eyes for a moment, but her image only became more vivid like that. And it was her head he saw moving up and down on his cock. Her silver-gold hair that fell into waves to her waist, her purple eyes that always looked up at him, and that looked so dark when she was aroused, her smile and the way she pouted her mouth like a child would.

He remembered her sweet perfume and how her lips felt against his and how she screamed as he took her and…

His release came suddenly and before he could help himself, it was her name he moaned.

 

-I see you have not liked my gift as much as I had hoped you would Prince Daemon.

Daemon had been polishing Dark Sister, but he stopped and looked up at Magister Haryllo. The prince’s eyes were both tired and angry.

-I thought you might enjoy them. 

-I did well enough.

Magister Haryllo smiled.

-It was very touching to hear how you still think about your princess, even when you two are so far away from each other. I apologize my prince, but the most beautiful girls I could find in Pentos were them. Mayhaps you would prefer a lysene girl? Unfortunately, as you know, our trade relations with them have been a bit… cold over the years. And still, there would be no guarantee they could match the “fairest maiden in all the Seven Kingdoms”.

Daemon decided to ignore his comment, and he went back to their battle plans.

-We should move our forces to the costs of Tyrosh. It’s riskier than Myr, but one of our best strategies will be to destroy the better portion of their navy, and there are more islands in Tyrosh, thus more ships. They will be no threat to Caraxes, just as they  
weren’t the other times.

-It’s a bold move prince Daemon. We will have to consult with the other magisters to see what they think of your bold plan. You see, we are but poor traders, neither of us are Targaryen princes with noble familied. We cannot afford to be too bold.

-Then by all means my good friend Haryllo, do set up that meeting.

The magister smiled.

-You are a valuable friend. In truth the only type of friend worth having. I know you might not have liked my gift as much as I was expecting but perchance your sweet niece will like the one I have for her more.

-If you are planning on sending her three naked men, friend or not Haryllo, I will kill you.

Haryllo threw his head back laughing.

-I had nothing of the sort planned prince Daemon, rest assure. 

He motioned for two servants to come forth. The men carried a big chest, with either of them at its side.

They opened it as the magister commanded them.

-For your niece’s dress. A gift from me. From Pentos. I was said that girls in your country marry dressed in white. This prince Daemon- Haryllo said as he showed him the white fabric that almost seemed to glow where the light touched it- Is the most expensive silk in the known world. Touch it my prince, it will be as running your hands through water.

-To tell the truth Haryllo I could care less about what she wears when I wed her. As far as I am concerned, she could come naked to the sept.

The magister threw his head back laughing.

-I would dare say you would rather her to go naked, less work for you during the bedding, thus I have also heard you strip the bride and groom down before you send them to bed. Nonetheless, I believe the princess will want a dress to put to shame all others that come after it. If not, she would not be a true princess.

Daemon narrowed his eyes at Haryllo’s words, he could not help but to think of another princess, one he had scarcely met. He wondered what his mother would think of Rhaenyra. Her mother had died many years before his niece was born. In truth, princess Alyssa had barely known him. She died when he was barely three, so she had barely known Daemon.

-Not all princesses are as vain as Rhaenyra. Knowing her as I do, she will love the present. She lives for attention.

-How much she must miss her attentive uncle then. So far away from her, somewhere across the Narrow Sea.

-She does yes.

A servant appeared in the balcony bowing to them. He handed Daemon a letter and he smiled as he saw it was from Rhaenyra.

His gesture didn’t miss Haryllo.

-From your beloved my prince?

-This one is for my eyes alone my friend, just as the one I sent Rhaenyra was for her eyes alone.

The magister smiled again.  
-I wonder what words of love and devotion do you two shared with each other that non other can see.

-Our words of love are for all to see. This Haryllo is lust and desire, and from my experience it is much more real and honest than silly love words and promises.

“Though Rhaenyra requires the two…”

The magister stared at him for a while.

-Careful prince Daemon. Sometimes one leads to the other... What a tragedy it would be for yourself if your love for the Iron Throne would start to become love for your betrothed… and how fortunate for her.

-She is my niece! - Daemon angrily replied- And she is very beautiful! Of course, I care for her!

-Caring for someone is one thing, loving is another. You might find yourself doing things for her that would harm you…

-And what does a man who pays to have girls almost young enough to be his granddaughters in bed know of love? I never took you for a sentimental man Haryllo.

The magister laughed.

-Tell that sweet thing you are marrying that if she ever feels tired with her father’s wife scheming and she wants to just be incredibly rich, my arms and my bed will be well open for her. 

Daemon ignored his comment. Sheathing Dark Sister again, he left Haryllo and went to find Caraxe with Rhaenyra’s letter still in his hands.

“Uncle, It’s so wicked of you to write such perverse words to me… Haven’t you heard my father? I am still an innocent maid who never knew the touch of a man, so how can I know of such things as those you say? But, were I to know, I would very much like to share with you how I cope with your absence.”

Daemon smirked as he finished reading her letter.

-She asks if I have been true to her at the end. How could my sweet niece possibly question it?

Caraxes moved his great big head to his rider and gave him a look.

-That doesn’t count old friend.

He red the letter again.

-Poor Viserys, he would have a heart attack if he knew half the things I taught his beloved daughter. Then again, all of them are for her pleasure.

His eyes scanned the letter again.

-I have to tell her to do this in front of me one day. After we wed. It does seem like a lovely image.

Daemon folded the letter and placed it inside his pocked. Beside him Caraxes shrieked.

-Yes, I am certain you miss Syrax my old friend, but for the time being we are to stay here while our two dragons tour the Seven Kingdoms. Soon enough you will reunite with that yellow dragon you like so much.

Caraxes made no other sound but some smoke escaped his nostrils.

He should answer Rhaenyra soon. He had the time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this little view into Daemon's head X'D
> 
> To my old readers: I will have the next chapter by Sunday if all goes welll ;)
> 
> To new readers: The same XD and if you are still reading and you are looking at the number of chapters and thinking "Yes reading this seems cool/not bad." you are the real MVP X'D.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for reading :) and have a great week


	19. Rhaenyra IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here it is chapter 15 :D usual warnings and as always I hope you enjoy!

Rhaenyra IX

In the morning of the tenth day of the second moon of the year 113 AC, the royal party had fially left Oldown and was setting sail to Dragonstone. Rhaenyra of course, would cross the water of Blackwater Bay on her dragon Syrax and not by ship.

So that foggy morning, whilst everyone was busying preparing to board, she was feeding Syrax.

Her dragon had been happier than ever. Free from her usual chains she spent her days flying and hunting and she was considerably bigger than she had been when they left Kings Landing. There was just one thing missing.

The yellow she-dragon missed her old companion Caraxes. When ever she was crossing the skies, she would shriek waiting for a response that never came, many times Rhaenyra would tell her that Caraxes was not there but on the other side of the Narrow Sea close to the man that Rhaenyra longed for.

-I have not received any letters from him for more than a fortnight. - she complained to Syrax while the dragon ate- Why do you think that is little lady?

Syrax ignored her and continue to devour some lamb meat.

-Fine! If you won’t talk to me than I will not talk with you! And do not expect me to hold your wing while you are in the sky crying over Caraxes!

Syrax did not even turn her head towards her.

-Ungrateful! - Rhaenyra accused her.

-Excuse me your grace, are you two having a quarrel?

A man’s voice caught her attention. Looking back, she saw Ser Criston Cole approaching her with a smile on his face.

-Oh it’s you Ser Criston- she said dismissively- Well yes we are, Syrax is being a most ungrateful and insensitive young lady.

-I never understood why you would call her “little lady”. She is a dragon your grace.

She smiled at Ser Criston’s words.

-So am I. And yet, people call me princess.

-She is a dangerous creature my princess.

Rhaenyra smiled again.

-Well, maybe so am I. The difference between Syrax and I, is that I have a very pleasant exterior, or so I have been told... She on the other hand brings fear to common people.

-Common people?

She shrugged.

-That is what my uncle calls everyone that is not like us.

-Your uncle and now your future husband. - Ser Criston replied with scorn.

-Yes, he is. - she answered distractedly- This reminds me, I have not congratulated you on your new post, Lord Commander…

Just short of the end of the year 112 AC, the former commander of the King’s Guard Ser Harrold Westerling had passed away suddenly. According to the Grand Maester he was taken by the Stranger due to a heart condition. 

The news shocked the court since the commander was still a relatively young man. Once the mourning period subsided, King Viserys decided to appoint Ser Criston Cole as the new Lord Commander, which also granted him a seat in the Small Council. 

-I am glad my father chose you. I always knew you were meant for greatness!

Ser Criston approached her, closing the space between them.

-Maybe you see something in me that others do not.

-I think others do, only you do not.

His eyes looked straight into hers making her feel a little uncomfortable. Although he was not even touching her, he was looking towards her with hungry eyes, and she felt guilty as if she was also doing something wrong. She knew deep inside that her uncle prince Daemon would not like her to be so close to another man, and alone.

She lowered her gaze and stepped away from him creating more distance.

Ser Criston approached her again trying to hold her gaze once more but was quickly interrupted by the arrival of her septas.

-Lord Commander, may I inquire as to what you are doing alone with the princess? - Septa Scolera asked with an angry voice- Need I remind you that our princess is an unmarried maiden! She is not to be alone with any man save for her father or brothers!

-And after she is wed with her lord husband! - Septa Eglantine added.

-Speaking of her future husband, if his grace prince Daemon knew his bride was alone with men, he could question her virtue and chastity!

Rhaenyra had to supress a laugh at the septa’s words.

“My uncle knows full well what happened with my virtue, seeing as he took it.” She thought to herself.

She also almost laughed again at her septas’ ignorance. Mostly because they seemed to think that prince Daemon was a righteous and honoured man. She had no idea if this notion had been given to them by her father or if they simply had never heard of the infamous Rogue Prince. Either way it was always amusing to hear them go on and on about the many virtues of her uncle.

They also seemed to think that she was an innocent girl that knew nothing of love and many times said that they would pray for her on her wedding night. She and Alla, the youngest of the Strong sisters, spent countless hours laughing and giggling at the nonsense that septa Scolera and septa Eglantine said.

Ser Criston frowned his brow at the septas’ words.

-I shall take my leave then.

-You should not have even made an arrival when the princess is alone! - Scolera scolded again. - Besides, we are leaving as we speak, as his Grace commanded.

-We shall accompany you to the ship! - septa Eglantine added.

-Are you questioning my honour septa? - Ser Criston asked angrily- I wear a white cloak and have been the sworn shield of princess Rhaenyra for 8 years!

The two women whispered to each other. Afterwhich they smiled at Ser Criston with their smiles not reaching their eyes.

-May the Warrior bless you Ser, and may the Father guide you.

Ser Erryk arrived putting an end to the dispute.

-Lord Commander, we are ready to leave. Your grace, your father ordered me to tell you that we are leaving a little early than you since on dragon’s back you will arrive first.

-Yes Ser Erryk, I will finish tending my lady Syrax and then we will depart as well.

-With your leave your grace. - Ser Erryk made a deep bow- Septa Scolera, Septa Eglantine, may we have the honour of escorting you to the ship.

The two women smiled openly to Ser Erryk.

-It is good to know Ser, that chivalry is not dead. May the Warrior guide you!

As the white cloaks and the septas left, Rhaenyra was once again alone with only her Syrax.

She waited until her dragon stopped eating, then, she climbed unto the saddle. Whilst she was doing her straps, Syrax let out a loud shriek that made her neck vibrate and Rhaenyra almost fell to the ground.

-Syrax! What are you doing?!

Syrax ignored her and shrieked again, looking up towards the sky.

-Are you going to behave, or do I have to use the whip on you?

Although Syrax did not react to her words she calmed down somewhat, enough for Rhaenyra to steady herself and do the straps holding her on to her dragon.

Once the straps were secured, she gently nudged Syrax and the formidable yellow dragon spread her wings and took to the skies.

Syrax however was unrecognizable. She usually was a gentle creature that promptly obeyed Rhaenyra’s commands, it was very rare for her to have to pull out her whip on her, yet today she was impossible, shrieking loudly every now and then, and sometimes even attempting to change her route. Furthermore, she was flying much faster than Rhaenyra intended, they would arrive hours before the ship carrying the royal family and the court.

As they approached Dragonstone, the winds became more unforgiving and Syrax became increasingly more stubborn.

She suddenly turned left, and were it not for the straps, Rhaenyra would have fallen from her.

Shrieking again she looked up and suddenly another dragon appeared in the skies. A red and lean beast, called the Blood Wyrm by the smallfolk, it was her uncle’s dragon Caraxes, and atop of Caraxes was her uncle himself with his silver hair flying in the wind. The two dragons started a dance of sorts making Rhaenyra laugh loudly, until they finally arrived at the ancient seat of House Targaryen.

Once they landed, Rhaenyra hastily undid her straps, for Syrax was being far too naughty and attempting to go as quickly as possible to join Caraxes. She used her long neck to reach the ground, and once off the yellow dragon, at once Syrax left her and went over to Caraxes, both dragons smelling each other and shrieking merrily.

After her uncle also was off Caraxes, the two wasted no time and departed together, playing and shrieking to each other.

Rhaenyra’s eyes followed them and she smiled. In Dragonstone, dragons where not kept under chains, they were free to venture and hunt on their own, taking to the skies when they wanted to do so.Her attention however, quickly switched to the man in front of her. Dressed in silver armour, with his golden cloak, her presented himself before her as he had when he had returned to Westeros, and to her, that fateful tourney celebrating her father and Alicent’s wedding anniversary.

Just like that day he was the same. His silver hair fell past his shoulders, smooth and straight. His face remained young and boyish with his somewhat arrogant smile, and he was as dashing, dangerous and handsome as she remembered.

She ran to him and threw herself at his arms kissing his mouth with despair. 

How long had they been apart? More than nine moons, perhaps already ten.

They kissed again and again. With the court and her father still away, they were free to show their affection as they desired.

-You have no idea how much I have missed you. - she told him between kisses. - Why have you not written to me these past weeks?

Daemon smirked at her.

-I was preparing my return my princess, my return to Westeros and to you. This time forever.

She smiled and pulled his face to her again claiming his lips furiously and pulling his hair with her slim fingers.

His hands rummaged through her body slightly caressing her breasts and stealing a moan from her.

-What do you think about carrying this reunion to somewhere more private?

 

Finally alone in prince Daemon’s quarters they tore at each other’s clothes and Rhaenyra’s tunic was almost ripped in half by her uncle’s strong hands. Soft leather pants and boots were scattered through the floors as well as some simple jewels she had been wearing. Dark Sister was lonely, leaning against a truck near the big canopy bed.

-Words cannot describe how much I have missed having you naked in my arms my niece.

Rhaenyra only moaned whilst he laid her on the bed and placed himself between her legs bringing his head to her centre, liking and sucking at her flesh, until she was panting desperately and grabbing unto the sheets.

Her release came soon and she screamed loudly until prince Daemon covered her mouth with his kissing her.

-Shhh! Do you want the servants to hear us? Just because I bribed the castelon does not mean I can bribe every men and women here.

Flushed and breathless Rhaenyra came down from the weaves of pleasure that took over her, and started giggling almost uncontrollably. 

Daemon kissed her neck and her shoulders and she closed her eyes again. When she felt his hard member at her entrance however she almost jumped and pushed him away.

-NO! WE CANNOT!

-Pardon me?

-You cannot be inside me! Not until we are wed!

-If this is your way of japing at me, I have to inform you that it is not funny. Come on my sweet, lay back down, you’ll love it as always…

He tried to climb over her again but Rhaenyra escaped his arms and got off the bed.

-No! We can’t! 

Daemon raised an eyebrow at her.

-May I inquire as to why?

-Because…- she looked around and almost whispered- You could get me with child if you bed me!

He just stared at her.

-And then what? My father would kill the both of us! He may have “forgiven us” for what we have done before but he would be far less amiable if you got me with child before I am your wife. Besides, I won’t have any bastards! Our children will be Targaryens, and our first-born son will be heir after me, I won’t have anyone question their legitimacy. 

-You are worrying about this now? We will be wed soon.

-We do not know how soon. And there is something else… after you left Westeros and before we went on progress father made me swear on a copy of the Seven Pointed Star that I would not have carnal relations with you again until our wedding night.

-Oh I am sorry, and you naked on the bed while I have my head between your legs constitutes what if not carnal relations? Some light conversation?

Rhaenyra blushed.

-I am pretty sure my father did not have anything of that sort in mind when he made me swear. And this will not get me with child as you well know, so I see no issue here.

-Hum, how convenient for you. So, will I get some light conversation as well or are you going to stand there naked tormenting me?

-Better not, I have to take a bath and get ready for the court’s arrival, seeing as you have torn my clothes.

-Ok, now you are certainly japing at me.

Picking his gold cloak from the floor Rhaenyra wrapped herself with it covering her nakedness.

-I am not- she said smiling, enjoying her current power- I am tired after such a long journey and I believe I will retire to my rooms and to a very hot bath. I bid you farewell uncle, and I will see you in a few hours.

Leaving her uncle still naked on his bed, Rhaenyra left for her own rooms giggling on the way.

After spending almost an hour soaking on her bath and dressing herself with a beautiful red dress made of the finest silk, her uncle knocked on her door.

She ordered her maids to open the door.

-I have two things to tell you. One your cruelty rivals with that of Maegor and two the King my brother and the rest of the cock suckers at court have just arrived so we must go and greet them.

-Let us not keep my father waiting then. As for my cruelty, do not worry uncle I promise to make up to you on our wedding night. - she told him sweetly.

-Oh, have no doubts that you shall yes! If until then I have not lost my wits from this torture. Maybe you should share your techniques with the men in the Black Cells responsible for questioning criminals, I have no doubts they would spill their most dark secrets.

She giggled.

-I am sure you will survive.

In the courtyard stood her father and several members of the court. All of the household of Dragonstone was present as well as Rhaenyra and Daemon who bowed to King Viserys.

-The moment we saw Caraxes and Syrax on the skies I knew you had arrived brother. - her father’s face told her that he was less than pleased with knowing that his brother had been with her alone before their arrival.

Prince Daemon threw him is most dashing smile.

-Is that how you greet me after so many moons apart Viserys?

Before her father could say anything, Daemon went over to him and kissed him on both cheeks smiling.

-Oh and her grace Queen Alicent has arrived as well! My lady what a pleasure!

Her stepmother’s face was a mask of composure when she greeted her uncle. Behind her was her half-brother Aegon, and her sister Heleana. The first was sulking as always, Heleana on the other hand was smiling happily.

When they entered the Great Hall, Viserys immediately called for refreshments and some sweets.

Once they were seated and the food and drink had been brought, he made some announcements.

-Tonight, we shall have a quiet dinner so we can rest from this tiresome journey! And tomorrow we shall have a great feast! Every lord in the Crownlands has been invited here and is to pledge his fealty to our princess Rhaenyra that will officially claim Dragonstone as her household. From now on, our most beloved daughter shall divide her time between Dragonstone and King’s Landing. Fortunately, on Syrax’s back she can quickly come when ever needed. Of course, that before she permanently moves to Dragonstone, we have a wedding to celebrate.

Rhaenyra smiled in response.

-It is my whish that the princess’s wedding to my brother prince Daemon, shall be the greatest event the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen! A tourney shall be held for seven days and seven nights, and great sums of money shall be given to the winners! Singers, musicians and dancers will come from all over the known world and the High Septon himself has agreed to conduct the ceremony. So, we have many to look forward to my lords and ladies- as the King raised his glass, all the presents did the same- I propose a toast, to my daughter Rhaenyra princess of Dragonstone and my brother prince Daemon!

-To princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon! - all the lords present echoed.

Many however did not drink to their health, most notably of the Queen Alicent and her brother Gwayne Hightower.

Later that day while they supped together, her uncle inquired how long would the wedding preparations take.

-No more than a moon’s turn or two. I have already ordered the preparations to begin so you can be wed soon.

-With your permission your grace, I have a gift for princess Rhaenyra.

Her uncle called a servant with a snap of his fingers, tand the man came forward with a large chest in his hands. He opened it to reveal a pristine white fabric that shined almost like snow when bathed in sunlight.

-For your dress my niece. - he told Rhaenyra with a smirk.

Rhaenyra got up and went to see the fabric up close, touching it gently with her fingers it felt almost as if she was touching water.

-I love it! - she almost shrieked.

-When I told one of the most important magisters of Pentos, I was going to wed you he insisted on giving me the cloth for your dress. He told me it is one of the most expensive silk in the known world, and I have no doubt you shall look like a true valyrian goddess in it my Rhaenyra.

In his seat Viserys sniffed.

-I cannot believe the little babe that was placed in my arms sixteen years ago is about to wed soon. Where does the time go?

Alicent looked almost sick, Rhaenyra could tell she was so displeased with the whole situation that she could not even fake otherwise.

Just to spite her more, Rhaenyra went to her father hugging him tightly.

-I love you papa! I wish mother could be here so she could see my wedding…

A tear or two escaped Viserys’ eyes at the mention of Rhaenyra’s mother.

-Oh, my poor Aemma. Never was there a sweeter or a kinder woman on this harsh and cruel world! She really was Queen Alysanne’s granddaughter. And how proud she would be to see that her daughter grew up to become the fairest maiden alive and that she shall be queen one day!

Looking over at Alicent Rhaenyra smiled as she saw her poor attempt at a smile. The woman was clearly angry with the all thing, specially because Viserys was mentioning his late wife.

When the dinner was over, Rhaenyra claimed that she was tired and wanted to retire for the evening.

-Would your grace like to come as well? - she asked Alicent in her most gentle voice- Seeing as we are both lodged at the Sea Dragon Tower.

-How kind you are my little dragon- her uncle complimented her- Your grace should go, you are looking ever so tired lately!

With death on her eyes, Alicent stood and bid goodnight to her brother and her husband.

When Rhaenyra went up to bid goodnight to her uncle, he pulled her to him and kissed her on both cheeks whispering.

-I have not forgotten about today…

She blushed.

-Until tomorrow uncle Daemon, sweet dreams. - she replied smiling innocently.

Once in the corridors she walked arm in arm with her stepmother, their ladies trailing behind them.

Still smiling Rhaenyra turned to her. Since Alicent was considerably taller, Rhaenyra had to look up to address her, yet their height difference did not bother her the slightest. Men had to be tall, women did not.

-It has been so long since we have had a chance to speak in private your grace.

Alicent raised an eyebrow, forcing herself to smile, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

-It has yes, my princess. Though from what I have heard you have been preoccupied with prayer and contemplation under the guidance of Septa Scolera and Septa Eglantine. A most fortunate thing for a girl such as yourself!

The true meaning of Alicent’s words was not lost on Rhaenyra.

-Since you are speaking your mind, I shall do the same. I know it was you that did that little set up with Ser Arryk. I know you were expecting me to be disinherited and possibly even sent to the Silent Sisters or something, so it saddens my heart to see the magnitude of your failure.

Alicent tightened her grip on Rhaenyra’s arm.

-Actually, I was not speaking my mind. Had I been speaking my mind, I would have told you that you are nothing more that a little spoiled brat more fitted for the brothel than for the Iron Throne. Yet I have no concerns, soon all of Westeros will see you for what you are- Alicent whispered the last word- a whore.

Rhaenyra smiled back at her.

-Your armour is starting to crack your grace, be careful or soon my father will see through your façade as well. What exactly am I a whore for? For giving myself to a man I love and that loves me in return?

Alicent laughed.

-The fact that you think that Daemon Targaryen loves anyone, specially you for the matter, is more amusing than you admitting that you became his whore. He does not love you, you stupid girl! He loves no one save himself! You are nothing more than a pretty face with big tits and a little cunt that he had the pleasure of deflowering, as he has done with countless other women. Do you think you are any different? Pff, if it was not that crown on your head and the promise of being King one day he would have laughed at your face after you gave yourself to him in the stupid manner that you did.

-You are a liar, he does love me!

Alicent laughed.

-If you believe that you are a bigger fool than Mushroom. I look forward to your wedding to him, just don’t be too surprised when you find him in bed with other women yes? Oh, and may the Seven pity you if after he has made the sacrifice of taking a spoiled little thing as yourself to wife you do not give him a son. I believe he would most likely kill you with his own bare hands and afterwards find himself another whore to take your place. Your cousin Laena would surely do nicely, from what I hear she does not have such generous curves as you, and at twenty I doubt her to be a maid, but she would do nicely as well. All you Targaryen girls are the same anyway. Silver-haired whores that like to fuck your brothers, and uncle in your case.

-Jealous, are you? - Rhaenyra shot back.

-Of what?- Alicent replied laughing- That ludicrous silver hair that you and your cousin have, oh yes, I am dying of envy.- she mocked.

-Not exactly. Jealous that despite the fact that, according to you, my uncle will take any maiden to bed to deflower her, he did not want you?

That, and only that, stopped Alicent on her track.

-Oh… it appears I have struck a chord… It truly must have been very unpleasant for you to be rejected by a man famous for having tasted countless whores and many virgins was it not? What do you think you were lacking? Maybe you had a vile stench on your woman parts. I have heard that some women have that issue, nothing to be ashamed of…

Alicent’s nails clung into Rhaenyra’s skin and she almost screamed.

When her ladies made a gesture, as if to go over and help her, Alicent tranquilized them.

-No worries my ladies, the princess tripped, and I held her a little too tightly.

She turned to Rhaenyra again.

-The next time you mention anything about your uncle to me you will pay for it, you ungrateful child!

-Are you threatening me?

-Well this is me! - Alicent announced- I bid you a good night my princess.

She kissed her on her two cheeks before entering her apartments with her ladies.

Infuriated, Rhanyra stormed off with her ladies that were almost running to catch up with her.

-What did she tell you? - Careleen Strong asked her.

-It maters not! She is just a jealous old hag not worthy of my time. I curse the day my father married that witch! 

Turning from one side to the other on her bed, as hard as she tried, sleep just would not come.

“It matters not what she says to you, you are the blood of the dragon! She is just an upstart from some second-class family in the Reach!” she thought to herself.

“Don’t believe a word she says, he loves you, he loves you” she told herself again and again

It was well past the hour of the owl when Rhaenyra finally gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 more chapters until the wedding ;) bye for now.


	20. Corlys I (NEW CHAPTER 09 June)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) has promised here it is a little addition to part . Though is nothing new moving the story onwards I think you might enjoy a little inside on Corlys's head. I was recently very inspired to write about him and I hope all of you Sea Snake's fans out there enjoy ;)

Corlys I

112 AC

Driftmark 

-His marrying his daughter to who?!- Corlys almost yelled as old maester Caleotte finished reading the missive sent to him from the Capital.

-To prince Daemon Targaryen my lord, the King’s own brother and uncle to the princess. - the maester repeated.

-I heard you the first-time you idiot! - he snapped. - And I know very well who Daemon Targaryen is seeing as I spent many years fighting with him on the Stepstones!

The Sea Snake stood from his chair and walked around the halls.

-How is this possible?!

-According to the letter, Viserys had the prince’s marriage to Lady Rhea Royce annulled on account of the lady being sterile and after a respectful period of time, announced the betrothal of his daughter and heir Rhaenyra to her prince Daemon. - his nephew Vaemond said.

“Prince Daemon… that son of a thousand whores! Not only does he get rid of his bronze bitch but in the same day gets the princess of Dragonstone for bride! Must the gods be on their knees for Daemon every single time?!”

-It says that they are only to be wedded to each other after the princess comes off age, which will be in about five moons. - Vaemond added.

-Oh, in that case all is good. - Corlys said.

-Are you serious uncle?

-Of course, I am not serious! Gods what is wrong with you Vaemond?! When they are married is trivial, compared to the fact that they are getting married! And my son has been overlooked once more. First for the Iron Throne, surpassed by Viserys and now for the princess’s hand in marriage by the damned Daemon.

-Our son. - Rhaenys finally spoke from her place in the table.

At nine and three princess Rhaenys, daughter to prince Aemon, once heir to the Iron Throne, was every ounce the beauty she had been twenty years prior, around the time she had been passed over as heir as heir in favour of her uncle prince Baelon. 

She had hair dark as sin, now traced with some silver, pale and pristine skin and big beautiful eyes of a light violet colour. That night she was wearing a red gown, crimson as blood, that suited her to perfection, bringing out the colour of her eyes.

-This was not meant to happen. -Rhaenys said. - My son was the best candidate to wed the princess and to finally have the throne who should have been his by birth right, weren’t it for that damned Council of 101.

Vaemond turned to his uncle Lord Corlys.

-If our Laenor was the best candidate then how did Viserys give the girl over to Daemon? Is everyone on that Small Council simple?

Corlys’s eyes burned with anger.

-There are only two reasons I can think of. One, Viserys wants his grandchildren to be named Targaryen and two…

-Daemon ruined Rhaenyra! - Rhaenys said finishing his husband’s sentence.

-Pardon me. Ruined her?

-Must we spell out the obvious Vaemond? He deflowered the girl! - Corlys said sharply. 

Vaemond’s wife Daenaera shifted uncomfortable in her chair. She was a kind lady close to age with Rhaenys and Vaemon’s first cousin, being herself a Velaryon. She had silver hair and light blue eyes.

-I imagine it had to be quite the scandal and of public knowledge for this to result in a marriage because typically, if people are discrete, this sort of things can just be denied. Whose to know for sure? Girls can sometimes loose their maidenheads on a horse, and Rhaenyra is a dragon rider which only increases her chances. No, this must have been the mother of all scandals.

Corlys turned to Rhaenys.

-I would expect no less coming from Daemon. He was probably was caught doing something to her no one had ever heard before!

Vaemond’s wife shifted uncomfortable again. He noted this and to prevent her ears from listening to things unsuited for respectable women, he asked his uncle for leave to retire for the evening.

Corlys and Rhaenys were alone and finally the princess was free to fully let her anger be heard.

-That son of a bitch! - she almost yelled. - Couldn’t keep it in his pants?! Worst of all, fucked his own niece! Gods what did that foolish girl saw in him?! Ungrateful brat that’s what she is! She was named queen and yet she acts like a reckless like a spoiled child.

\- She doesn’t act as a spoiled child; she is a spoiled child Rhaenys. The girl is five and ten and Viserys always did what she asked. - Corlys replied rubbing his temples… he could already feel a monumental headache coming. - As for why Daemon decided it was a good idea to deflower his niece don’t ask me. You are the one with Targaryen blood! The most we do at Driftmark is marrying cousins to each other.

-Well I didn’t fuck my uncle when I was five and ten! So, I can’t help you there Corlys!

Corlys was silent for a moment.

-I don’t mean to offend you my love, but don’t you think it is a bit hypocritical of you to judge the girl so harshly. Do you remember yourself at her age?

Rhaenys blushed a little.

The truth was that although Rhaenys had known no other man in her bed apart from Corlys, when she wed that day in the Sept, beautiful as the Maiden in an ivory gown, the princess unlike the Maiden, was no maiden at all. She had given herself to Corlys many moons before and the two had shared many passionate nights together prior to their wedding night.

In the beginning for Rhaenys, it was more about the excitement of being with a handsome and interesting man than about finding a husband. She loved their secret meetings and his kisses and how she would sneak into his chambers at the late hours of the night for them to make love to each other until dawn. Corlys had been the first to say “I love you” and he had said it many, many times before Rhaenys said it back to him. She was independent and she hated to look weak in any way so during many moons she gave him her innocence and her body, but always saved her heart.

Corlys did not mind. He knew that he wanted to marry Rhaenys from the first moment he saw her. He was patient as only someone who had spent most of his life on the sea could be. And when he asked her to marry him and she said yes, finally he got his “I love you” back.

Thus, while he was not thrilled at the fact that the girl he wanted to marry his son and heir to was likely no longer a maid, he could hardly throw stones at the girl without having to throw stones at his own wife.

-My issue is not that she lost her maidenhead. My issue is with who she lost it to! - Rhaenys said defending herself. - Daemon is a rogue in every sense of the word and a bastard in his good days, in his bad days I don’t believe it to be a word who can describe him. I am certain he did not settle with just bedding her, I am guessing he took it upon himself to fully corrupt her and teach her things not suited for honest women.

Corlys raised an eyebrow.

-Like the ones you know?

-Quiet Corlys! This is different! And why do you keep bringing this back to me? 

As much as it annoyed him to see his family overlooked again, the objective part of himself saw the clear parallels between Daemon and Rhaenyra and himself and Rhaenys.

“I am just not such a huge cunt as Daemon is.”

-Who side are you on? - Rhaenys demanded becoming angrier by the second.

-I am on my House’s side, now and always, and I have always been on my House’s side. But if this marriage is settled what are we to do?! Go over to King’s Landing and throw ourselves at Viserys’s feet begging him to give the girl to Laenor instead? I might not be a Targaryen, but I have my dignity! I won’t beg anyone for anything, much less your fat cousin Viserys who is old enough to be my son!

-We should demand it yes!

-We won’t Rhaenys, we won’t. And you won’t either, I forbid it!

Those had been the wrong words… 

-You forbid it?!- Rhaenys asked enraged- HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS?!

She stood from her chair and walked over to him.  
-I am Rhaenys Targaryen of the Blood of Old Valyrian, princess of the blood, and rider of dragons. I will be damned if you or any other man forbids me to do anything I want!

Without throwing him another glance, she left the rooms banging the doors on her way out.

Corlys filled himself a goblet of wine while he rubbed his temples.

A little while later there was a shy knock on the door and his daughter Laena entered.

-Father? May I come in?

-Of course, my child, you need not ask. - he told her with a big smile.

As much as he loved his son, his daughter Laena was the jewel of his heart. She was every inch the beauty that Rhaenys was, tall and graceful, though her hair was a mane of silver-gold curls that reached her waist, instead of the straight black hair of her mother. She was also a dragon rider commanding the powerful Vhagar. Nonetheless, that was were the similarities of the two ended.

Laena was as calm as the sea in a warm summer night, there was none of Rhaenys’s fire in her, and in some ways, she was also kinder and more willing to open her heart to others. For his girl, there was no shame in loving others and on having feelings. That was one of the things he liked so much about her.

Closing the door behind her, Laena entered.

-Mother has taken Meleys for a flight. - she said- Are you two angry at each other?

-Why would you ask.

-Well, it’s late and she’s up there and you are down here, and she banged doors on her way out so I just did the math…

-Your mother is just upset over something I said, she will come around. No need to worry yourself.  
Laena smiled.

-Then mayhaps I can join you for a cup of wine. - she said.

-I would love to child. Have you been having trouble sleeping?

-A bit. - she admitted.

Corlys filled her a cup and Laena sipped on it. They sat in silent just enjoying each other’s company. That was something he could only do with his daughter.

-Will mother return?

-Oh yes. Your mother and I are like a sailor and the sea. 

-Do you want to talk about what happened between you two? - Laena kindly offered.

-If you don’t mind my sweet Laena, best for it to be kept between your mother and myself. I don’t want you to take sides.

-I wouldn’t. - she assured him.

Laena sipped on some of her wine.

-Was mother upset because they are marrying my cousin Rhaenyra to your old friend prince Daemon?

Corlys looked over to his daughter.

-Where have you heard that?

-I know many things papa, and servants talk.

-If you must ask then partly yes.

-She wanted Rhaenyra for Laenor, you both did.

The Sea Snake was silent for a moment and took another sip of his wine.

-They would have never made each other happy papa. Never. It wouldn’t work out between them.

-And why would you say that? - Corlys asked. - Many people have arranged marriages and are perfectly content with them!

Laena looked into her father’s eyes.

-You know the answer to that question better than myself.

-Laenor is my heir Laena, so either way he will have to marry someone! Rhaenyra was his best option, he would have been King one day.

-Prince consort is not King father. The throne is hers and if my cousin is smart, she won’t let any man sink his claws into what is hers. I know in her place I wouldn’t, luckily for myself, I won’t have to rule over Seven Kingdoms. - his daughter said with a smile on her face. - Heavy lies the head who wears the crown.

-I can’t say I agree with you. And Laenor will marry.

-You are lord here father, so you may do has you please, and if that involves Laenor getting married I know you are stubborn enough to not listen to me, so by all means marry him. Just don’t expect him to give you the future Lord of Driftmark.

-You are mistaken Laena! - Corlys told her, a little more harshly than he intended.

Laena was quiet at once.

-I apologize for speaking so austerely with you.

Corlys looked out from the window.

-It’s late.

-I am almost twenty, father. I can stay up late now.

He smiled and looked at her.

-Where did the time go my child... I oft look at you and still see the small babe placed in my arms all those years ago.

Laena smiled and her smile was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

-I am off to bed. - Corlys told her. - Are you coming as well?

-If you do not mind, I would stay a while longer. I love Driftmark by night, it’s something out of a fairy tale.

Corlys left for his rooms where a cold bed awaited him. It took almost a fortnight for Rhaenys to come around and to finally go back to warm his bed.

 

As the new year came the invitation for the princess’s wedding also came a few moons later. Rhaenys, still mad as ever, refused to attend.

-And what good will that do to anyone? - Corlys asked her.

The truth was that time had somewhat made him come to terms with the reality of things. He had however written a rather unfriendly letter to Viserys some time before their invitations arrived.

Viserys, ever the fool and eager to please everyone, had told him that the marriage had been decided mostly by the Small Council in a weak attempt to exonerate himself- that had made Corlys roll his eyes- he had however made reference to how dearly he wished for a Targaryen-Velaryon union, going as far as to suggest that his grandchildren could easily marry Corlys’s grandchildren, thus having a Velaryon Queen and uniting their bloodlines.

“This fool might think this is a possibility, but this is not a possibility, this will happen or my name is nor Corlys Velaryon!”

Rhaenys's attitude however was making things excidingly difficult…

As they were getting ready to depart for the capital, Rhaenys was walking from one side to the other of their bedchambers.

-You once said that you wouldn’t beg Viserys to marry Rhaenyra to Laenor, but now you are going to beg him to marry Rhaenyra’s children to Laenor’s children!

-Oh, I am not begging anything Rhaenys. I will demand and your simpleton of a cousin will say yes if he has any notion of what’s good for him.

-As far as I am concerned Rhaenyra doesn’t have my support. If I couldn’t get my crown, why should she?

Corlys was flabbergasted.

-Pardon me?!

-You heard it the first time Corlys! - Rhaenys snapped.

-You would stand with Aegon and the Hightowers?! Put a boy that’s half Hightower on the throne? Have you forgotten that our beloved child Laena was passed over for Alicent when Viserys chose his new wife?!

Rhaenys ignored his comment about Laena.

-Rhaenyra is half Arryn.

-Number one Rhaenys, as you very well know she is only one quarter Arryn. Lady Aemma’s mother was princess Daella Targaryen your aunt. And number two, the Arryns are the lords of the Vale and they were royalty before your family came to Westeros. So, it’s fair to say that the girl’s pedigree is much better than her brother’s.

-I don’t care, they can both go throw themselves off the tallest window of the Keep that you won’t see me cry over neither of them! And I won’t go to this wedding.

-Rhaenys for the love of…

-Goodbye Corlys! - Rhaenys said cutting him off.

There was no point in arguing with the princess any longer. Corlys left her and went to meet with his children near the docks where their ships were anchored. On the white sand, Vhagar and Seasmoke were being prepared for their journey.

Laena was lovely as ever dressed in a blue tunic with soft leather pants and boots for the journey. Laenor’s clothes were similar to hers and he had a smile from ear to ear as he prepared his own dragon for the journey.

Corlys smiled has he saw his two beloved children, though his smile quickly faded when he saw that Ser Joffrey Lonmouth was standing next to his son.

-And what’s he doing here? - Corlys asked at once turning to Laenor.

His son threw his silver hair back and smiled.

-Joffrey will be accompanying me to King’s Landing. I hardly wish to attend on my own.

Corlys raised an eyebrow. The young blonde knight returned Laenor’s smile.

-Yes, I will be trying to console your son, Lord Velaryon as he sees the girl of his dreams marrying another man!

The two laughed loudly. The Sea Snake however found it less than amusing. He pulled Laenor by the arm.

-Must you take that… that… man with you and embarrass me Laenor? 

His son looked coldly over at him.

-Yes, I must. But if I am that much of an embarrassment to you, then I won’t go at all and I will stay here with my mother!

Laenor’s eyes challenged Corlys to scold him again.

-Seven Hells Laenor, yes take him with you whatever I don’t care!

The boy almost clapped with enthusiasm and before Corlys knew it he was up on his dragon with Ser Joffrey holding his waist.

Laena stood next to her father.

-Are you sure I cannot persuade you to ride along Vhagar with me?

He gave his daughter a smile.

-I am a Velaryon child, the water is my element and the Sea Snake is my ride. 

Laena kissed him on both cheeks before mounting Vhagar and taking the great and mighty beast to the skies.

It was a quick journey to King’s Landing and the sun was still in the skies when they arrived. Corlys meet up with his children, who had arrived first. 

Their party entered the Red Keep together and Laena couldn’t stop talking about her cousin’s dragon.

-She’s big for her age father. She is no older than the princess is herself. Bigger than Seasmoke tha's for sure.

-No, she is not! - Laenor protested.

-And a splendid yellow colour on her scales. The dragonkeepers told me she is named Syrax after a valyrian goddess papa. Just like Vhagar is!

As they climbed the steps Laena kept talking.

-Well, I don’t know my cousin Rhaenyra of course, but from what I can tell she has good taste. And Vhagar and Syrax appeared to like one another as well so the two of us will surely become fast friends!

They were received by King Viserys in the Throne Room. He was surrounded by the members of the Small Council, and his Hand, Lord Strong, was the first to greet Corlys.

Lord Strong was a very tall and imposing man, built like a bull and with a strong handgrip. The Sea Snake thought that the man’s name suited him well. 

-We welcome you to the capital Lord Velaryon, and it’s the King’s pleasure that during your time here you should have everything you need and more. His Grace wants you to feel at home.

-My dear friend Corlys. - Viserys said moving to give him a hug. - What a pleasure it is to see you once more.

Though still not forty Viserys had become a stout man with dark circles under his eyes and a tired look well hidden behind his smiles. He wore his silver-gold hair short and he was richly dressed in purple velvets that brought out the colour of his eyes. Over his mouth he wore a bushy silver-gold moustache. He could still be called a very handsome man of course, but age had taken its tole on him and he was a far cry from the twenty something man he had seen the last time he had been at the capital.

-Allow me to introduce my beloved daughter princess Rhaenyra.

From behind Viserys came out the only young girl he had ever seen that one could compare to princess Rhaenys and to his own daughter Laena.

Rhaenyra was a stunning girl of six and ten. Her hair was a silver-gold mane that fell to her tiny waist in large waves and her eyes were the most haunting shade of purple he had ever seen. Large and bright and capable of entrapping the soul of any man in them. She was considerably shorter than Laena and Rhaenys though this only served to give her a more girlish and innocent appearance. To make up for it she had some very seductive curves that could be perceived even when covered by her lilac gown. 

Had he been a younger man and in a world where Rhaenys did not exist, he would have not resisted the girls’s charms.

He was clearly far from being the only man who thought so for he noted that ever eye followed the princess as she moved, most intensely of the all, the eyes of a tall man with black hair and green eyes who wore the white cloak of the Kings Guard.

-A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Corlys. - the girl told him with a bright smile.

Everything about her from the way she moved to the way she talked was charming.

The princess greeted Laena very enthusiastically and his daughter was beyond delighted with her.

-It occurs to me princess, that the singers were not wrong in naming you the Realm’s Delight.

Rhaenyra blushed prettily in a soft shade of pink.

The only person in that room that appeared to be less than impressed with her was his son Laenor. He did not even look twice at her except to comment to Joffrey that he liked her fashion sense.

-Is that damask? I should have a doublet made of that fabric it looks exquisite!

-Where is the queen? - Corlys asked with a less than friendly face.

Viserys gave out a nervous laugh.

-I apologize Lord Corlys but she could not come to your welcome for I was told that my younger son Aemond was a bit indisposed this morning.

-If she didn’t come to the welcoming celebration then no need for her to come to the feast. As far as my family is concerned, she is free to spend the rest of the night tending to her children.

There were a few gasps and whispers and a less amiable man might have taken offense. Viserys however apologized again.

-And where is our happy groom? - Corlys asked trying to find prince Daemon.

-Always thinking about me aren’t you Velaryon?

Daemon was next to the Commander of the City Watch. He came forward and eagerly greeted Corlys.

 

-I see the years have been kind to you. - Corlys told the prince later that night as the two shared a cup of wine.

-More than kind Corlys. There were one or two setbacks, but in the end, everything turned out just as it should. - Daemon replied with one of his annoying smirks.

-Are you happy you are marrying the girl then?

-You jest. - Daemon told him with a smile. - Thrilled would be more appropriate to describe my feelings of this marriage. You’ve seen my niece, a beautiful young thing, more gorgeous than any living being I have ever seen, and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

-Ahh, heir to the Seven Kingdoms!

Daemon’s face frowned.

-Don’t give me that horse shit and spare me your false morals Corlys! I knew full well that you intended to have the girl for your own son! And I am guessing that her lovely face and her tits had nothing to do with the reason why you wanted her married to Laenor. 

-I see you took it up a notch. You went from deflowering young whores to deflowering your own niece.

The prince smiled yet gave no answer.

A big part of Corlys almost felt bad for the girl. He saw the looks of pure adoration she bestowed upon Daemon all night and how her eyes would light up like two stars whenever he addressed her, or someone mentioned her upcoming wedding.

She wanted Daemon’s love and yet, all she would get would be a slight fondness at best. It was not in Daemon’s nature to love anyone, or anything rather than himself.

-You are just cross that I got to her before your Laenor did. But truth now Corlys. I did it with my niece’s best interests at heart. She needs a man, a true man in her life for I found during the past moons I spent with her that she is a passionate woman. Far more passionate than your poor son would be able to handle.

-Your little trick will be most expensive you idiot! Rhaenys no longer stands on the girl’s side. As far as she is concerned, Aegon is the better choice. She told me this herself before I left Driftmark.

Daemon stood and walked over to the window.

-Damn that Rhaenys!

-Careful Daemon she is my wife!

The prince’s wrath soon evaporated, and he returned to his seat. Like a poisonous snake he eyed Corlys.

-But you remain on our side, don’t you?

-That is to be decided…

Daemon quickly interrupted him.

-I know what you want Corlys. You want your blood upon the throne. You want to marry your grandchildren to my children with Rhaenyra.

“How…”

-There are no secrets in the Red Keep old friend. Worry not. You will have your wedding in a few years, I take it that after I marry my niece, she won’t take long to give me some children. So, get your own children to give you grandchildren and you got yourself a deal.

-I want you to swear!- Corlys angrily demanded.

-Fine, fine I know the drill! I prince Daemon Targaryen King of the Stepstones, son to prince Baelon and princess Alyssa swear by the old gods and the new, to marry my firstborn son to any daughter born form Laena or Laenor’s line. Though just between us, I would choose Laena’s line if I were you.

-After all these years you remain exactly the same cunt you always were Daemon!

The rogue prince gave him a smirk.

-And yet your life would be so boring without me.

They toasted to their agreement and Corlys emptied the content of his goblet quickly. The Sea Snake than looked over to Daemon.

-So, are you going to tell me how you managed to convince your brother to give you the girl to wife?

Daemon smiled.

-Perhaps some other day. But I can tell you that me and Rhaenyra took a page of your and Rhaenys’s book.

As Daemon retired, he left a confused Corlys wondering whatever could he mean by that.

“Seven Hells. Why am I trying to understand Daemon Targaryen?” he thought to himself as he also retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked the chapter and don't worry I will have the next one (continuing the story) in no time! In the meantime you can always check out my other story The Rogue Prince which is a collection of one-shots about our favourite prince ;) well take care and have a great week -3-


	21. Criston I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here! Yey! Usual warnings.

Criston I

When the royal family and the court returned to Kings Landing preparations for the princess’s wedding to her uncle progressed at full speed, King Viserys wanted them to wed before the sixth moon of the year.

The wedding ceremony would be conducted on the royal Sept, and the High Septon himself would travel to Kings Landing to led the ceremony. Afterwards, a huge banquet would be held in the formidable gardens of the palace, hosting more than two hundred lords and ladies from across the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, since prince Daemon had sent personal invitations for several magisters of Pentos, and some important friends he had made on his many journeys. 

The guests were expected to arrive some days prior to the celebration so many security arrangements had to be made before their arrival. All of the City Watch had been called to serve day and night, both on the weeks prior to the wedding, and during the festivities, including the seven-day tournament and the days following it until all of the guests left. The King’s Guard would also oversee the preparations and help the Gold Cloaks if needed.

As the weeks progressed and more and more work appeared for Ser Criston to oversee, the less he slept. He thanked the gods for all of the trouble for it kept him to busy to think about the upcoming festivities.

The thought of his beloved princess, the little girl he had known and defended for so many years marrying that silver haired monster was enough to turn his stomach. He still had no clue how in the name of the Seven, King Viserys had agreed to such a match. In Criston’s mind it was like throwing a prized flower into the dirt and letting horses step on it.

When they had left Dragonstone, prince Daemon had left with the royal party. He and Rhaenyra had flown over to Kings Landing on dragon’s back, and had been inseparable ever since, as they had been an year before. Yet now, they were never alone, a fact that Ser Criston thanked the Father for every day. Septa Scolera and Septa Eglantine followed them around everywhere, as did Rhaenyra’s ladies. It mattered not though, soon they would be married and Rhaenyra would be Daemon’s to do as he pleased.

The dammed prince grew smugger and more arrogant by the day, many times his odd lilac eyes would stare mockingly at Ser Criston as he danced or touched Rhaenyra in any way. The girl was oblivious to any of this, as she was to her uncle’s monstrous deeds.  
Time after time Criston had attempted to steal a moment with Rhaenyra, to warn her, to plead with her not to wed that man.

The knight in him insisted that he was doing so out of duty and love he had for her, the pure and chaste love that any knight would have for a maiden he had sworn to protect. The love he had for her ever since she was a little girl with braids on her hair, always smiling and giggling at everything, trailing behind her father the King like a little lost puppy, when she was Visery's little girl.

And yet, the feelings the man in him had for her were far less pure and chaste. As the years had gone by, Rhaenyra had grown, taller and ever more beautiful. Singers had dubbed her the Realm’s Delight when she was but an eight-year-old girl, thin, bright and bold. Yet for Ser Criston the woman she became after her first flowering brought the little girl she had been to shame, for she had become even more beautiful.

Staring at her was like staring at the sun. One might go blind from the brightness and it hurt if one did it for too long, for she was the epitome of beauty, yet as unattainable as the sun itself.

Her hair was a mass of waves, gold mixed with silver, the most beautiful colour the Gods could envision. It was said that all Targaryens had purple eyes, nevertheless, of all the Targaryens Ser Criston had seen, only Rhaenyra’s eyes were truly purple. A somewhat dark and haunting colour framed by dark eyelashes and magnificent eyebrows. Her lips were small but plump with a slight pout making any man mad with desire, wanting to kiss her until she smiled. Her skin was pale like polished marble and it covered a body more fit for a goddess than for a woman made of flesh and bone. Slim and elegant, Rhaenyra had a tiny waist and slim but shapely arms and legs, most likely the product of spending so many hours riding her dragon. And it shamed Ser Criston to his core to even think of her breasts and how he had to fight to keep his eyes off them when ever his princess decided to wear revealing cleavages.

In sum, the man he was, desired her above anything else, and burned with anger at the thought of such a delicate creature in bed with such a notorious rogue as Daemon Targaryen.

The day before the wedding he had a small council meeting, and afterwards would go and have another meeting with Ser Luthor Largent, the commander of the City Watch, and the other captains of the gold cloaks to discuss final details. 

Inside the small council rooms the air was heavy from the heat. Summer was almost upon them and in the days before the wedding it was as if temperatures had risen dramatically. King Viserys had proclaimed it to be a favourable omen from the gods since the feast was going to be held in the gardens of the Keep.

-I must also inform my lords that although I have tried to persuade my daughter and brother oherwise, they insist that their dragons should be present during the feast, Lord Strong has already spoken to the servants to find room for them.

-The Blood Wyrm is going to be present at the feast and free of his chains? Are we talking about the same dragon that some months before ripped off and ate the arm of one of the Dragon Keepers?!- Ser Criston asked incredulously.

-I must agree with the Lord Commander your grace. - Grand Maester Runciter said- The prince’s dragon is a most bad behaved and unpredictable beast. And Syrax has been faring no better, the time she spent on progress free of her chains has made her quite rebellious. I fear for the safety of our guests.

Lord Beesbury laughed.

-Let us not exaggerate. The dragons are there yes, but so are their riders. Both the Blood Wyrm and the princess’s she-dragon have never displayed any violent behaviour in the presence of the riders.

-We should not rely on the beasts’ good behaviour Lord Beesbury! - Lord Jasper Wylde replied.

King Viserys hated dispute, and the discussion made him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

-Well, while I do see the merit in these arguments this issue has been decided. Furthermore, my daughter wishes to arrive at the Sept on dragon’s back and so does my brother, so surely it will be better for them to return the dragons to the place of the feast rather than having to set them loose or taking them to the Pit.

Viserys turned to Lord Strong his hand.

-Is there some other subject needed of discussion Lord Strong?

-Not that I recall your grace.

-Well then, this meeting is adjourned, and I wish you all best of luck with the remaining of the preparations. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go kiss Lord Corlys Velaryon’s boots so he does not proclaim war against me.

Ser Criston frowned at the mention of the Velaryons.

Some days prior, Lord Corlys had arrived at the capital accompanied by his son Laenor and his daughter Laena, both on dragon’s back. 

Although Criston had heard some of the rumours about Laenor’s preferences he had never given credit to them. There was always much gossip at court and if one believed half the lies told, then he himself had forsaken his virtue half a dozen times with ladies that he had not talked more than three sentences. 

And still, Laenor came accompanied by Ser Joffrey Lonmouth, called the “Knight of Kisses”, a blonde and handsome young man that followed him everywhere. The sight of the two together was enough to turn Ser Criston’s stomach. He had advised Queen Alicent not to let her sons alone with any of the two men, fearing their unnatural behaviour.

Laena Velaryon was also a strange woman. Most of the time she was quiet and had not given one word to the queen, which he thought to be most distasteful on her part. With her cousin princess Rhaenyra however she talked openly and the two had spent many hours together in the last few days. 

Their mother princess Rhaenys had not come. Word was that she was mad at Viserys for marrying Rhaenyra to his brother instead of her son. 

Lord Corlys was most aggravated as well and according to his own words, he had come only out of consideration for prince Daemon and their long-lasting partnership on the Stepstones.

Ser Criston hated all of those people around Rhaenyra, most of all her betrothed.

On his way to his next meeting with Ser Luthor Largent, he passed the princess’s room.

The door was unlocked and inside he heard giggles and women’s voices.

Unable to stop himself he approached her door, peaking inside.

-Oh, Rhaenyra you look so beautiful!

-You are too beautiful, I am so jealous! 

Looking inside, he had a glimpse of the princess wearing a long white dress. It must have been the dress made for the wedding ceremony. 

-All eyes are going to be on you tomorrow!

-I only want my uncle’s eyes on me, no one else!

-My brother Harwin will piss himself when he sees you! He has the most annoying fascination with you! In fact, you could wear a potato sack and shave off your hair that he would still proclaim you to be the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

All of the girls giggled loudly.

-WHO’S THERE? - Rhaenyra screamed suddenly.

Ser Criston might have made a little more noise than intended and the princess, ever perceptive, caught up with him.

Knocking three times he asked for permission to enter.

-Do not let him see you your grace! It is bad luck!

-Only if the groom sees me, Ser Criston is fine, you can come in if you like Ser Criston.

Slowly he entered her rooms.

Both the Strong sisters were there with her, as well as Laena Velaryon, her cousin, as well as several other of the princess’s ladies and servants.

Most of them giggled when they saw Criston, and he bowed to them bidding them a good day.

When he looked over to Rhaenyra her felt his heart tighten in his chest. Had any woman ever been so beautiful?

The white dressed fitted her like a glove, having a tight corset, long sleeves and full skirts. It was modest but this only made the princess appear more beautiful for it brought the attention to her gorgeous face.

She twirled around and addressed him.

-So, what do you think my knight?

Criston was left speechless.

-Don’t mind the hair, tomorrow I will wear it loose with a tiara on top. My dress maker is also planning on adorning it with some flowers, he says white flowers shall look good on my hair. This is just the dress for the ceremony, I will have another one for the banquet!

-Look your grace- Laena said with an evil twinkle in her eye- Your knight is lost for words. You are so beautiful my cousin that you even make a white cloak forgot his vows…

The other ladies giggled and Rhaenyra blushed slightly.

-You are too kind Laena, I am sure Ser Criston has much on his mind.

-No, she is right. Your beauty has stolen my words princess. And I dare say that the Maiden herself is jealous of you right now my princess.

The moment the laughs died and all eyes stared at him, Ser Criston realized that he should not have complemented Rhaenyra so openly and in such a manner.

Laena Velaryon, ever the snake much like her father commented:

-Be careful as to not forget your vows Ser…

-Laena, don’t say that…- Rhaenyra whispered to her cousin nodging her lightly. The Velaryon girl smiled in turn, as if they were sharing a private joke.

After a few more seconds of a rather uncomfortable silence, Ser Criston excused himself.

When he arrived at the White Tower he slipped into his private quarters and threw some water, from a near by basin, unto his face.

“What have you done you idiot? What have you done? You could have confessed your feelings for her that it would not have been any worse than this!”

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

-WHAT?

Ser Erryk opened the door.

-I apologize for the disturbance but Ser Luthor is here with the fellow captains of the City Watch.

Criston breathed deeply.

-I should be the one apologizing Erryk. I am sorry for the way I have screamed at you.

-No worries brother, we are all tired. I for once cannot wait for these celebrations to be over.

Criston followed Erryk back into the room in the White Tower prepared for the meeting. When he entered it however, his heart almost stopped.

Seating between Ser Luthor and Ser Axell Tarly and in a rather relaxed and smug pose, was Daemon Targaryen.

Before he could stop himself, the words slipped out of Ser Criston’s mouth.

-What is he doing here?!

Daemon looked around pretending to be confused.

-Oh! Are you addressing me Ser? Seeing as I am your prince and former commander of the City’s Watch, in addition to being one of the two people getting married tomorrow I fail to understand your question.

Although Criston wanted nothing more to tell the dammed prince to go and shove Dark Sister somewhere the sun did not shine he restrained himself. The best antidote for Daemon’s provocations was to not give him any response.

-Apologizes my prince, I was simply not expecting you, after all a man that is to wed tomorrow must have a million things on his mind.

-As it so happens, I just have one.

Daemon’s companions laughed loudly and patted him on the back.

Criston exchanged a glance with Erryk who simply shrugged.

The meeting lasted more than an hour, and between the overall tiredeness of the past weeks, and many of prince Daemon’s less than witty remarks, Criston just wanted the meeting to be over.

-If all of the details are in check, then I propose we declare the meeting adjourned.- Ser Luthor finally said.

All of the knights agreed and began to rise and to depart, all except for the prince.

-You are staying Commander? - Ser Luthor asked prince Daemon.

Criston raised an eyebrow upon hearing the prince still being addressed as commander by the current commander.

-Yes, in fact I would like a word with Ser Cole, but the rest of you may leave.

The men bowed to prince Daemon and took their leave.

-What do you want? - Ser Criston asked annoyed.

-That is not a very friendly way of speaking to your prince Ser Criston.

-Is there a point to this conversation? - Criston demanded.

-Yes actually. Consider your duties as princess Rhaenyra’s personal shield finished.

-Excuse me?

Criston quickly understood that the silver-haired bastard was taking great pleasure from the conversation.

-My bride will have no need of you once we are wed. Tomorrow when I cloak her, her protection will be given to me, and I do not require help. So, you are dismissed from this service.- Daemon concluded with a smile.

-It was princess Rhaenyra herself who asked the King for my services, and only she can relieve me of them. And you should do well to remember that you will become her husband, but it is she who will be Queen one day. So, her word comes before your… my prince.

Criston never considered himself to be a cruel man, but Daemon Targaryen and his deeds, brought out the worst of him.

His words had served as a slap to the prince’s arrogant face and Daemon’s mood soured.

-If I tell you that you are dismissed, you are dismissed!

-If you do not mind, I will wait for the princess’s dismissal. After all you do not speak for her!

Daemon was silent for a while staring at him with hate in his eyes. Criston stood his ground.

After a while the prince’s demeanour changed and he smiled amused.

-Tell me something Cole, have you ever wondered why Rhaenyra was given to me in marriage.

Criston felt his hand tighten into a fist from the anger.

-Because you are a Targaryen and our King wanted her to maintain the family name upon marriage and wanted her children to be Targaryens. 

-Mmm yes, all correct. Yet, did you not wonder where the sudden decision came from? He had never talked about marrying her to me, why all of a sudden, he decided to do so?

-It is not my place to question the King’s decisions.

-Did your sworn brother Ser Arryk mentioned nothing?

-Is there a point to any of this?

-He did not! I am surprised at Ser Arryk’s honour indeed, well let me tell you what happen then. Me and the princess were found abed together, actually I was still in her when your sworn brother came busting in. So it really came as no surprise that the King would give her to me to wife, after all, who else would want an apple that someone has already bitten.

Ser Criston’s blood froze in his veins, too shocked to speak, he raised from his chair and went to the side of the window.

-Oh, are you surprised? Do not tell me that you believe the lies Mushroom has been spreading at court. That the princess was in fact in love with you and is still a virgin, pff. That fool has far too much imagination. In your favour I do believe she had a little girl crush on you, yet when she grew and started to become a woman, she quickly saw that any love between you two would be out of the question. Besides you being a white cloak, you are the humble son of a steward, too low for her love. Dragons mate with other dragons, not with sheep, and you are very much a lamb Ser Criston. Tell me, have you ever been with a woman?

-You defiled her! You raped her! - Criston accused, finally finding his voice again- How could you? What kind of a monster does that to his own niece?!

Daemon raised one of his eyebrows.

-Raped? She begged for it!

-LIAR! I will hear no more of your filthy lies. You should be ashamed, you are a disgrace to knights everywhere. 

-Whatever you need to sleep at night…- Daemon said before leaving.

Criston slammed the door shut as the silver snake left, running his hands through his dark hair.

How could it be? His princess, his beloved princess in the arms of that monster… he would use her and cast her aside afterwards… he had seduced her and probably forced her, the poor girl probably felt so guilty she had agreed to marry him. His poor, sweet, innocent Rhaenyra.

He slammed his hand on the table cracking it with force.

 

It was the hour of the wolf when he finally decided to leave the White Tower. He had to speak with Rhaenyra, he could not wait a moment longer for in a few hours she would be tied together with Daemon forever.

Reaching her room, he knocked the door nervously, afraid that someone would see him.

After a few moments, the door cracked and from the inside a sleepy Rhaenyra peeked at him.

-Ser Criston? - she asked surprise.

-Your grace, for the love you have for me, I ask for an audience with you!

-Now? - she asked in disbelief.

-Tomorrow would be too late!

-Wait here a moment, I will fetch my cloak.

She disappeared inside and returned covered by a thick dark cloak that covered her head.

-We should find a more deserted corridor, the septas are always after me, they might hear our voices and come looking.

-The corridors near the White Tower are always deserted. - he nervously suggested.

-Then led the way ser. What is the matter with you my knight? I never seen you so nervous!

As soon as they arrived loosing all sense of duty and dignity, Ser Criston faced Rhaenyra grabbing her hands.

-Run away with me, run away with me tonight my princess.

-What?

Not thinking straight Criston pulled Rhaenyra to him and kissed her with all his might, crushing his lips to hers. It had been so many years since he had kissed a girl, and never did he expect to kiss a princess.

She must have been in shock since she barely responded, nonetheless he opened her mouth gently with his tongue caressing hers lovingly. Her mouth was the sweetest he had ever tasted and it made a thousand promises.

The kiss did not last long, and when he pulled back, he touched Rhaenyra’s face with devotion, something he had never done. 

He found himself wondering how many men she had kissed, and if Daemon had been the first to kiss her. None of that mattered, and he could not even believe she was not pure as her uncle had claimed. What man could doubt the innocence of a girl that was the Maiden come alive and fallen from the Seven Heavens.

-I love you more than anything my princess. And it breaks my heart to see you given to such a monster.

Rhaenyra was pale as a ghost.

-What have you done Ser Criston?

-Do not marry your uncle. I know what he did to you, I know he raped you. Do not marry him for fear that no other man would not want you, I do not care what he did to you. For me you are as pure as the Maiden.

-Raped me? - she asked in disbelief- Who told you this? My uncle did not rape me! What stories has Ser Arryk been telling you?

Criston felt as if someone had slapped him.

-Your uncle did not rape you? He did not force himself on you?

-What kind of a talk is this?! Of course, he did not! What kind a man do you take him for?!

-A monster, who would defile his own niece, and is not fit to marry you my princess!

Rhaenyra turned angry all of a sudden.

-How dare you presume to know anything about me and my uncle? And most of all, how dare you presume to know who is fit to marry me and who is not? And how dare you touch me without permission?! My uncle never did anything to me that I did not consent to, for your information.

Realization hit him. Daemon had not been lying. They had been abed together and caught yes, but she had not been seduced by him, she had welcomed him to his bed like a common whore would. 

Looks could be deceptive and like waking up for a dream for the first time in his life he saw Rhaenyra for what she was, a spoiled and rotten woman who would spread her legs for anyone. She was not sent from the Seven Heavens, but from the Seven Hells, to tempt him and make him forget his vows!

Looking upon her again he studied her face. She looked like him, like her uncle. Her hair had more gold and her eyes were a darker shade of purple, but they had the same big heavy-lidded eyes framed by dark eyelashes that gave them a permanently almost bored look. He had a stronger jaw line, but their faces had the same oval shape and delicate features. And when Daemon was bored his mouth almost pouted, like Rhaenyra’s did. The two were nothing more than vile products of incest and sin, more demon than human.

-You are nothing more than a whore! - he accused her.

Rhaenyra gave a step back as if she had been slapped.

-What have you said?

Criston kept silent. 

-I asked what you dared say to me?! Who do you think you are to touch me? And then to insult me? Have you forgotten yourself? I am Rhaenyra Targaryen, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, princess of Dragonstone, I am of the Blood of Old Valyria, a dragon rider! You are nothing more than a servant. - she spat at him- I see now that my uncle was right about you, you are just an ambitious upstart. How dare you even look at me?!

-You are nothing more than a whore for no princess would behaved as you have!

She looked straight at him.

-In the name of your loyal years of servitude and loyalty to me I will not go to my father this instance and demand that you are relieved of your tongue, but speak like that to me again, and you will find me far less forgiving.

-You are an evil girl not fit to rule anyone, you and your dammed uncle are two sides of the same coin! Both monsters!

Before he could react, Ser Criston felt himself being pushed to the ground.

He fell with such force that the noise echoed through the corridors. When he looked up he saw Harwin Strong “Breakbones” as they called him, looking down on him with anger. He reeked of wine and must have been returning from a night of drinking and whoring.

-Next time you dare speak in such a way to her grace I will break you in half! - Harwin threatened him.

With the little pride he had left, Criston stood and gazed upon the brute and the dragon whore.

-You will pay for this Strong! - he spat.

Looking at Rhaenyra one last time her eyes met his burning with anger and hatred, he returned the feelings tenfold.

Turning around, he returned to his tower cursing the day he had ever set his gaze on Rhaenyra Targaryen, the whore of Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed :) I was actually planning to write another chapter before the wedding but this turned out as I wanted so the next chapter will be the first chapter dedicated to the wedding (there will be about three for the wedding/feast/bedding, and x others for the jousting) :D written in a very special POV <3 bye for now and thanks for reading!


	22. Alicent IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here it is a new chapter and the beginning of the wedding of the year XD as always I hope you enjoy (more than the Greens are enjoying this you certanly will).

Alicent IV

The night before the wedding they had a very private and very quiet family dinner. Because the bride and groom were not supposed to see each other the day prior to the wedding, Daemon did not dine with them. Alicent would bet her crown that he was on some tavern or other in between some whore’s legs whilst little Rhaenyra was sitting pretty and was well guarded by her two septas.

Although she was happy to not have to put up with that insufferable man during dinner, her joy was short-lived. Once Viserys arrived at her rooms to escort her to dinner, he informed her that the Velaryon’s would be joining them.

Of the three (since proud Rhaenys Targaryen would not attend the marriage), Alicent was not sure which she hated the most.

Corlys was a snake through and through. He was a proud man and liked to look down at Alicent. Like Daemon, he thought of her as an upstart from a lower family that had stolen his daughter’s opportunity to become queen. Throughout the fortnight he had spent in Kings Landing he had not shared more than two sentences with her.

“-Good day your majesty.” and “-Good night your majesty.”. 

To make matters worse, Viserys had been kissing his boots the entire time. He knew that Lord Velaryon had been expecting a marriage between Rhaenyra and Laenor. Unluckely for him, because Rhaenyra had gotten herself in her uncle’s bed and because the members of the Small Council were more buffoon than lord, the girl was to marry her uncle instead. So in order to make up to him, Viserys had trying desperately to please him, going so far as to suggest marriages between their smaller children and some Valeryon lords and ladies.

Laena could be even more annoying than her father. She had yet to speak a word to Alicent yet she had plenty of words for Rhaenyra. All of these words however, were dedicated to speaking about their dragons and flying, which the two girls had been doing almost non-stop for the past several days.

If Alicent heard the word “Vhagar”, “Syrax” and “flying” one more time she would ask someone to smother her in her sleep!

In short, Laena was just a taller version of Rhaenyra, with curlier hair, a flatter chest and a more dissimulated nature.

Laenor was perhaps the one that bothered her the most. The boy was clearly a sword swallower, yet nobody spoke of it. He had come accompanied by his “friend” Joffrey Lonmouth called the Knight of Kisses, and the two men went everywhere together. It was such a scandal, alas nobody talked about it and everyone pretended not to know the truth.

Like his sister his favourite topic of conversation was also his dragon Seasmoke. And like her he ignored Alicent. Unlike her however, he payed little to no attention to Rhaenyra. Whilst most men almost drooled when they saw her, as far as Laenor was concerned, she was as unremarkable as a loaf of old bread.

“A marriage with that idiot would have been far better than one with dammed Daemon Targaryen! It would take a miracle for Laenor to get her with child, with Daemon on the other hand the little bitch will be pregnant soon!”

They were barely on the second course and already she felt as if the whole affair had been lasting for days. 

Laena and Rhaenyra were whispering to each other when all of a sudden Laena’s eyes bulged and she turned to her father almost desperately.

-Father, my cousin just told me that she and my cousin Daemon are going to take Caraxes and Syrax with them to the sept and the feast! Can I take Vhagar? Oh, please father say yes! I want to take my dragon as well! Traveling on carriage is most insufferable!

Laenor turned to Lord Corlys.

-If she is taking Vhagar than I will take Seasmoke!

Viserys was almost sweating in his seat.

-This would be most unadvisable Corlys, just today the Small Council expressed their worries about the presence of the dragons on the feast. If they are worried about two, imagine four! And Vhagar is twice, maybe third times the size of the others, harder to manage! I do not believe it to be prudent.

Alicent wanted to snap at Viserys and tell him that he was the king, and his word was law! But the fool was too busy trying to regain Corlys’ approval. 

-Please, we promise to keep them in check…- Laena pledged with Viserys making big eyes at him.

Sweat was running down Viserys’ brow and he took the goblet to his mouth drinking deeply.

-I do not see what the issue is Viserys, where there is room for two there is room for four. Let my children take their dragons, they are as Targaryen as your daughter is, it is only natural they do not want to be apart from their dragons.

Viserys was looking around as if seeking someone to help him get out of the situation. Alicent took the hook and said:

-Lady Laena, Lord Laenor. Never before has it been permitted to either the princess or the prince to bring their dragons in for any celebration of the sort. My lord husband is only allowing this to indulge the princess, your cousin, on her wedding day. I am afraid that if you and your brother arrive on dragon back, you will be stealing the attentions from the arrival of the bride and groom. Best to let them have the day for themselves, and I am sure that Vhagar and Seasmoke will appreciate a day to rest. - Alicent finished with a smile directed at Laena.

The girl was almost as petulant and spoiled as Rhaenyra, she shrugged and answered:

-I do not wish to steal the attention from anyone and I apologize if anyone has taken offense. It will be as you suggest then.

-There was no offense in your words Laena! - Rhaenyra guaranteed her cousin- We will take them to the skies together the next day I promise.

Smiling at each other, the two girls continued their private conversation every now and then glancing at Alicent and laughing.

Viserys squeezed Alicent’s hand gently under the table.

-Have I told you how much I love you today? - he whispered to her.

-No.- she replied sweetly- In fact, I think you should tell me that more often.

The king and queen shared a smile, and through her peripheral vision, Alicent saw the dirty look Rhaenyra threw in her direction. Ignoring the girl, she served herself of some more food.

When the meat courses were brought, Viserys ordered the servants to cut and serve the best pieces to Alicent. Again, Rhaenyra looked less than pleased. As every spoiled girl, she hated when she was not given preference over everyone else.

They were still finishing the main meals when Rhaenyra asked to be excused.

-With your permission papa, I shall retire for the night. I want to have a good night of sleep, after all, tomorrow is my wedding day and I have to look my best for the occasion.

-Oh, cousin, even if you spent the night awake you would still be the fairest maiden of all tomorrow. - Laena told Rhaenyra with a smile.

-Same as you Laena. - the brat answered, and the two giggled together.

-Of course, you can go my child. It is only natural for a bride to be nervous before her wedding day!

Rhaenyra stood and bid everyone a good night before going to bed. Soon Laena and Laenor also excused themselves, leaving only Alicent, Viserys and Corlys, since Alicent’s small children had also been taken to bed some time before.

-You must be very happy about his upcoming marriage your grace. - Corlys told Alicent.

-Of course, I am my Lord. - she answered swallowing her anger- It is a most joyous occasion for us all is it not?

-Mmm. Yet I wonder if your father shares your sentiments. After all, he was the one who suggested our King to name Rhaenyra as his heir to prevent Daemon from becoming the heir, so I wonder what he thinks about the fact that tomorrow, the Seven Kingdoms will belong to Daemon as much as they belong to our princess.

Alicent looked straight into Corlys’s blue eyes and felt anger rising within her. He really was a snake.

-Everyone knows that Lord Otto has his own ideas. - Viserys answered for Alicent- Yet, Daemon will never be King. He will be Rhaenyra’s consort nothing more. Daemon could never be King, he lacks the discipline and the right temperament. He is too passionate, quick to anger and government bores him. The only time he is out of trouble is when he is having his fights and battles!

Corlys studied Viserys for a moment.

-Tell me something Viserys, when your daughter has Daemon’s son who will be the heir then? Because, I can understand that you rather have Rhaenyra as your heir than the children from your second marriage, the girl is more Targaryen than either of them, yet Daemon is Targaryen on both sides and male. So, according to the Great Council of 101, what makes most sense is to pass the throne directly to your grandson, that way the candidate is male and is a true Targaryen, on both sides. It must be quite difficult for you to manage this situation. And even more difficult for you my lady, to know that your sons will inherit nothing.

Alicent was furious at the way he spoke about her children and his comments. How dare that arrogant man speak of her boys as if they were not Targaryens?  
Viserys was sweating from every direction.

-Really Corlys, this is not the occasion to address this issue.

Corlys’s cold blue eyes were locked with Visery’s purple eyes.

-I hope you realize that any child born out of Rhaenyra and Daemon will marry a Velaryon. The next Targaryen queen after your daughter will be a Velaryon, or our loyalty to your house and the long-lasting friendship is at an end!

This was a warning and a threat at the same time and Corlys had done it deliberately.

Viserys swallowed hard looking almost scared at Lord Velaryon’s words. When the old snake left, her husband finally let out a long breath.

After a long uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.

-Well my love, shall we retire to bed?

Alicent smiled sweetly at her husband before taking his arm.

-Only if we both retire to my bed.

 

The next day Alicent stood in her apartments waiting for Viserys’ arrival. Next to her were her ladies, her cousin Mina, and her three children. Aegon, Helaena and little Aemond, dressed in cloth of gold and silk that made the silver in their hair stand out. They were every bit the Targaryen princelings, and Alicent’s heart swelled with pride.

She was wearing a red dress embroidered with gold thread, and with gold mirish lace. She opted to wear her dark hair loose, and looking at the mirrors she proudly observed how beautiful and desirable she looked.

-Your majesty does not look a day over six and ten! - her ladies had proclaimed- No one would believe your majesty to be a mother of three children!

When Viserys finally emerged, he was dressed in his house colours, black and red, with his crown on his head, he looked more like a King than ever. He entered accompanied by several members of the Small Council.

-Good morning my beloved, and to you my three precious children. I just came from Rhaenyra’s room and she is almost ready, so we will leave now, and she will follow us a while later on Syrax’s back. Once we arrive at the Sept, you my queen and the children will enter, and I will wait outside for Rhaenyra so I can escort her inside and give her over to Daemon.

“Yes, yes, giving the little bitch over to her pimp.”

-So, if we are all ready, the carriage is waiting for us! - Viserys proudly proclaimed.

Taking his arm, Alicent led the procession to the carriage with her husband. 

Throughout their way to the Sept, she could see how crowded the streets were. All of the small folk had gathered to try and catch a glimpse of the royal family and of the royal wedding. After all, it would likely be years before such a spectacular could be seen again in the Capital, since King Viserys had paid no due to the expenses, demanding the wedding to be the most lavish event everyone had ever witness.

A seven-day tourney would follow the ceremony and ceremonial feats, starting the day following the wedding. In the wedding banquet more than a hundred courses would be served, and Viserys had also commanded that roasted meats should be served to the peasants as well as warm bread and ale, so they too could rejoice with the nobles.

Alicent and Viserys had always been well beloved by the common people, and claps and cheers were heard as their carriage passed by, yet, when a great shadow almost covered the sun, and looking up people saw the Blood Wyrm carrying prince Daemon, their cheered his name instead. Everywhere people screamed for the “Prince of the City”.

Her son Aegon turned to her most annoyed.

-Why are they screaming for my uncle? They should be screaming for father, father is King.

-They love your father as well my sweet.- Alicent told him.

Viserys smiled and turned to Aegon.

-Oh my son. Your uncle has spent many years amongst these people, everyone knows his face and his name, and he is well beloved by many.

Aegon sneered and then started to sulk. Next to him Helaena was as happy as ever and was talking about how excited she was to see her sister’s dress.

-You already saw it!- Aegon said annoyed.

-Yes, but I did not see her with her hair done and with the jewels and with the cloak! And I also want to see the dress for the feast, that one I never saw! Can I change clothes for the feast too mama?

-Sure my little princess, we will find you a new dress for the feast, maybe your new lavender dress, it is quite a hot day and that brocade dress you are wearing might be too hot. My ladies will attend to you.

Helaena was almost glowing with joy smiling openly.

Aegon turned to Aemond, now three.

-Get used to it, around here the girls rule!

Aemond frowned and joined his older brother in sulking at the corner of the carriage.

When they finally arrived at the Sept, the royal family got out. From everywhere shouts and cheers were heard, and Alicent smiled and waved at people.

Caraxes was already there, free of his rider, which meant that prince Daemon was inside.

-I will see all of you in a little while. Rhaenyra should arrive shortly. - said Viserys just before they entered the Sept.

Alicent shared a kiss with him, that brought many cheers and laughs from the people gathered outside the sept. She knew what the peasants liked to see.

Inside, the place was packed with nobles and members of the court. Rhaenyra’s ladies were already there, looking smug and throwing vile looks at Alicent.

Laena and Laenor were already there as well, in the seats reserved for the royal family. Laena was beautiful, dressed in a pale blue gown that flowed making her appear even more graceful. Many of the men present tried to catch her eye, yet she paid them no attention, being more focused on talking with her brother.

Nobody could deny that her brother Laenor was also a very attractive man, with his purple eyes, delicate features and silver hair. And many ladies were admiring him. He of course had only eyes for his “friend” Joffrey, who did not have the rank to be so close to the bride and groom and as such was at the back with less important nobles and courtiers. Nevertheless, many times, the two men stole glances at each other.

Taking her place at the front, Alicent saw Daemon at the altar next to the High Septon. His fine clothes were made of a silver fabric embroidered with gold, and his long gold cloak was trailing behind him. He had let his silver hair grow in the past moons, so it went well past his shoulders as a curtain of beaten silver. He had a dragon pin keeping his cloak in place, and Alicent also noted that there was a locket with two dragons, one yellow and one red, around his neck that she had never seen. It made her blood boil how such a vile man could be so handsome and so dashing. One could almost forget what a monster he was contemplating his perfect face next to the High Septon. Sure that Laenor was more beautiful, his features more perfect, but Daemon had a dangerous and seductive look on him that made him irresistible, an aura that poor Laenor did not have.

When Alicent took her seat, she was surprised to see that Ser Criston Cole was already there.

She discreetly turned to her cousin Mina.

-Why is he not outside to escort the King and the brat inside? Is he not supposed to be her sworn shield? What is he already doing here?

-It does seem rather odd… and look at his face your Grace, he looks as if he has not slept at all the past night.

Alicent took note of his tired appearance and the look of anger he had. Afterwards, she also took note that every now and then, Daemon would look at Ser Criston and smile maliciously. She knew full well that the two men hated each other, yet they had never displayed it so clearly and for anyone to see.

Alicent’s thought were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Viserys and Rhaenyra.

As the great doors of the Sept were opened, there stood the King and the princess, and all eyes turned to them.

Rhaenyra had her magnificent white dress, made of the most expensive silk available to men, and trimmed with Mirish lace. The colour was so bright that it was if she was glowing. It was a much more chaste model than she would normally wear, yet she looked elegant and innocent like the Maiden was often depicted in sculptures and paintings. Her silver-golden hair was loose and adorned with tiny white flowers and it fell in waves, almost reaching her tiny waist. She was wearing her maiden cloak, half of it blue and silver and the other half black and red, it was to represent her mother’s Arryn heritage, and her father’s Targaryen heritage. A dragon pin was tying her cloak to her back and she wore in her head the tiara King Viserys had given her for her name day two years prior, a slim band of silver adorned with dragons and rubies, and one of the symbols of her status as princess of Dragonstone.

In the altar Daemon smiled smugly when he saw her.

All of the present gawked and admired the Realm’s Delight, all but Ser Criston who was looking at her with nothing but contempt.

“Something happened, something happened…”.

Viserys and Rhaenyra finally reached the altar and the king gave the princess to her uncle who took her with a smile, and the two sons of prince Baelon, kissed each other on the cheek. With the prince and the princess side by side, between the statue of the Father and the statue of the Mother, the ceremony finally begun.

-My lords, my ladies, your majesties. We are gathered here today in the light of the Seven to celebrate the union of prince Daemon of House Targaryen and princess Rhaenyra of House Targaryen.

“Lord Flea Bottom and the Realm’s Delight. The monster and the little whore.”

-May the Father give them wisdom and guide them through the Darkness, tending to their spiritual needs and watching over them until he calls them to the Seven Heavens. May the Smith give them strength in adversity and in hardship. May the Warrior guide prince Daemon and help him protect our princess from harm. May the Mother give them many children and watch over them.

As the High Septon said the Mother’s blessing she noted that prince Daemon discreetly whispered something to Rhaenyra and she giggled.

-May the Maiden keep them from the clutches of depravity and keep them pure, chaste and loyal to each other. May the Crone guide them in the darkness and grant them wisdom. And may the Stranger stay clear of their path.

The Seven Blessing were followed by prayers, the lighting of candles and songs. The High Septon was not a young man and his voice was slow and tedious, so the whole affair was long and tiresome. Many times, he lost himself and had to be reminded where they were and what came next in his long and dull speech.

By the time the challenge was presented and came unanswered, Alicent felt like falling on a sword to put an end to her misery. Next to her, Aegon and Aemond were growing more and more impatient.

-Prince Daemon, you may now cloak the bride and bring her unto your protection.

Viserys tenderly took Rhaenyra’s maiden cloak from her shoulders.

Smiling she faced her uncle and he motioned her to turn around. He placed a black cloak with the red three-headed dragon on her shoulders, and she turned to him again. A sign that she had passed from her father’s protection unto her uncle’s protection. Alicent felt almost sick.

-Please hold each other’s hands and say the words.

As Daemon and Rhaenyra joined hands, the High Septon tied the ceremonial ribbon around them. Their eyes met as they recited their vows in unison.

-Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days.

-Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days.

-In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them together for eternity.

As those words were spoken by the High Septon, he undid the ribbon, since it was only meant to metaphorically represent the binding of their two souls. 

The High Septon than addressed all the lords and ladies present announcing the end of the ceremony.

-Let it be known that Daemon of House Targaryen and Rhaenyra of House Targaryen and Arryn are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Curse be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

Finally, Daemon and Rhaenyra faced each other again.

Daemon held her face in his hands and proclaimed:

-With this kiss, I pledge my love.

They had a considerable height difference, so he had to lower his head to hers. As he did so, some of his hair fell to her face and she giggled again like a small girl. He gave her a passionate kiss and all of the presents clapped and cheered.

Rhaenyra’s supporters clapped loudly and enthusiastically. They had just won one of the biggest supporters to their cause. A dangerous and cunning man, who would do anything, and kill whomever necessary to reach the Iron Throne.

Alicent’s supporters had to clap to save face but, in their eyes, only fear and doubt could be seen. All of them knew what a danger Daemon Targaryen was to their cause, and how this marriage had reduced the changes of Alicent’s sons ever reaching the throne even more.

Alicent stared down at her small sons, she had never felt them as far from the throne as in that day, and she felt her eyes sting.

When a tear escaped from her eye, she quickly wiped it away.

“They will not have my tears!” she vowed to herself. 

Looking over at Viserys she saw that he was almost in tears as well, but unlike her they were tears of joy.

“Fool! Two, no three times fool! Look at what you did!” she wanted to scream at him.

Soon, bride and groom left the Sept, each mounting their dragons. They took to the skies and cheers could be heard everywhere.

-Long life to our prince! Long life to the Prince of the City!

-Prince Daemon! Prince Daemon!

-The princess of Dragonstone! Rhaenyra, all hail Rhaenyra!

She had to bite her tongue to keep her face in check.

On their way to the feast Viserys had a smile from ear to ear.

-Rhaenyra looked so beautiful. I never knew who she got it from… she makes the rest of us look almost common she is so beautiful. Her dress was very tasteful too. What man could ever doubt her innocence in it?

“Any man with ears.”

They were joined by the Hand Lord Strong. The man looked as if it had been weeks since he had lest slept. Trailing behind him was his younger son Larys, called the Clubfoot, and master of Whispers.

-Seven blessings to you and your family my King.

-This is a truly blessed day Lord Strong! It puts my heart at ease to know that our princess is married at last.

-All of our hearts your Grace. 

-If the Gods are good, soon we will have even more to celebrate! I pray the Mother gives them boys!

-We all do your Grace. And it would certainly help with future matters of succession.

-Rhaenyra is more robust than her mother was, surely, she will have no trouble in the birthing bed. What do you think Lord Strong?

-She certainly is older than our late Queen Aemma was the first time she was with child, so that will be an advantageous. As to her constitution I cannot say. She is more robust but still a small girl, yet I have heard that small girls tend to have big babies.

-Boys if the Gods are good, boys! 

Turning around, Alicent noted that Ser Criston was walking towards the feast alone. His face was a serene façade for she could clearly see how he almost trembled with anger with each step.

-If you will excuse me, I will return to you promptly my King.

She did not wait for Viserys to respond, and quickly made her way over to Ser Criston.

He bowed once he saw her.

-Ser Criston, will you do me the honour of escorting me to the feast.

-Of course, your Grace, the honour is all mine.

He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile.

-I was surprised that you did not escort the princess and the King to the Sept.

-So was I your grace- he replied almost grinding his teeth- Yet this morning the princess announced to her father that she did not wish me to escort her anywhere anymore. 

“So they did have a fall-out.”

-May I inquire as to what reason she could possibly have to dismiss you in such a manner? Are you not her sworn shield?

She felt his arm tremble.

-According to her, she no longer needs my protection. She told me this this morning as well.

-Ser Criston, I mean no offense, and I also have no intentions of snooping around your affairs, yet I find myself perplexed. What has happened between you and the princess that made her spurn you in such a way after you have served her so loyally and during so many years?

He was quiet for a while, Alicent could tell there was a battle going on inside him.

-Please Ser Criston, I am speaking to you as a friend, not as a queen. You can trust that not a single word that we share will ever reach somebody else’s ears. I swear to you on my honour.

-Can I speak truth your majesty?

-Yes of course!

-Last night Rhaenyra tried to seduce me, in fact she has been trying to seduce me for a long time. When I rejected her advances, she grew most angry and it was there and then that I saw that she is a girl without morals, without one shred of honour. I know the truth, that she made herself Daemon Targaryen’s whore. And last night she attempted to make herself my whore as well. But I am true to my vows and to my white cloak. I love the King with all my heart, but she does not deserve his love, she deserved to have been sent to the Silent Sisters for her transgression! 

He spoke the words venomously, and Alicent drank them as a sweet a nectar.

-Ser, I would like to say that I am shocked at your words, alas I would be lying. I know of my stepdaughter’s infamous ways. I have cried for her and prayed to the Mother day and night for her salvation, though I fear she is beyond the Father’s grasp. This marriage is a sham, as long as Lady Royce is alive Daemon is till married! This is bigamy, not even the High Septon can annul a marriage, they were wed in the eyes of the Seven and the marriage was consummated, only death can tear them apart.- Alicent declared- They are not true man and wife, and as far as I, and people that fear the Seven are concerned, any child born of their lust is nothing but a bastard! Today she becomes his mistress with my husband’s consent, nothing more than that.

-My queen, if I could I would weep for this indignation! And for your sons! Boys born of a lawful wedding, legit and male, passed over in the line of succession by a wanton girl that will only ever birth bastards. I never spoke of these issue before due to the love and loyalty I bared Rhaenyra but it has always been my view that a son must come before a daughter! And Gods help us if we ever sit a bastard, let alone Daemon Targaryen’s bastard on the Iron Throne!  
Alicent smiled.

When she took her sit at the table destined for the royal family, she was the happiest she had been for many moons. There had only ever been a man that had defeated prince Daemon, not once, but twice, and that man was Ser Criston Cole. And Ser Criston Cole had now joined her party.

She could not wait until the little bitch saw Ser Criston fighting tomorrow using her colours.

Her brother approached her table, bowing to her, before kissing her two cheeks.

-So, sister tell me, after the bedding do you believe that they will present us with any sheet?

-Only if they want to shame her as a whore brother. - Alicent replied with a smile- I have good news however, apparently the little bitch tried to seduce Ser Criston last night, he refused her, and she relieved him of his services as her personal guard.

Gwayne’s eyes bulged with shock.

-Do you speak true?

She nodded.

-I heard this straight from the source. She is a whore of course, I always knew, and I have won the support of the greatest warrior of the Seven Kingdoms for my son’s cause. All is not lost, but we must make sure that Aegon marries well… I should write to father, he will want to hear the good news…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;) next POV will be Daemon Targaryen the Rogue Prince (cue the music)


	23. Daemon VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here it is the wedding from Daemon's POV usual warnings, and as always I hope you like it :D

Daemon V

The prince of the City had been in the Street of Silk with a rather expensive whore on her knees pleasuring him with her mouth when word had reached him from the Red Keep.

Word that the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard, the noble and honourable Ser Criston Cole, had found a way to meet with his niece Rhaenyra and that the princess had agreed to follow him.

He had been so furious that he almost killed the man who brought him the news.

Quickly, Daemon shoved the whore to the side, and pulled his pants up, re-dressing himself as quickly as he could. His friend Luthor had heard the news, since he was also inside the same pleasure house that he was, and at once he met him and made his way with Daemon back to the Red Keep.

-That cock sucker actually had the audacity to try and seduce my niece! - he barked at Luthor, mad with anger.

-What are you going to do my Commander?

-Best that you do not know Luthor.

Once he arrived at the Keep, he almost ran up the stairs leading him to Rhaenyra’s bedroom. He tried to open her door but found it closed. Too mad and too enraged to think, Daemon kicked the door opened with a bang and busted in her chambers.

Rhaenyra screamed in fear at the sudden intrusion, yet not for long, since Daemon quickly reached her and covered her mouth with his hand.

With his other hand he touched her nightgown looking for any sign that the bastard had touched her, he even went as far as slipping his hand beneath the fabric and tracing it over her thighs and between them, searching for any sign that could indicate that any man had been with her.

Rhaenyra kicked at him and tried to set herself free.

Finding no trace and no smell of any other man on her he released her, and at once she shrieked at him.

-What in the name of the Gods are you doing?! Stop this Daemon! Have you lost your mind?!

-What happened between you and Cole? - he angrily demanded. - I know he came looking for you here? What did he tell you?! Did he touch you? What did you tell him?

Rhaenyra was confused and scared and for a while just stared at him. Suddenly he could see that she understood the true meaning of his question, her brow furrowed, and she was very, very angry.

-HOW DARE YOU?! 

Pulling her small hand back she slapped him across the face.

He barely felt it though. She was a small thing, and she was still half-awake, so the slap barely had any force. 

-I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR WHORES!

It arouse him on however to have her barely in any clothes screaming and hitting him with indignation. Her wild silver-golden hair like an halo around her and her face flushed. With only a thin nightgown to cover her, she looked irresistible.

Pulling her to him Daemon kissed her mouth, shutting her up and laid over her, and between her legs. 

At first, she struggled and every now and then, she would throw some insult at him, quickly however she was kissing him back, biting his lips and racking her fingernails through his back.

He felt his mind go numb, and the only think he could concentrate on was Rhaenyra. Her sweet scent of rose petals and honey, her soft hair, her sensual body and her tiny waist. Almost a year had gone by since he had been inside of her, and even then, he had had her so few times.

He kissed at her neck, burying his face in her luscious hair and she was moaning his name. Yet, when he started to hitch up her gown, she protested.

-Stop, we cannot do this! And the door is open!

With a sigh of frustration, he got off from her and went to close the door. She took the chance to get off of her bed and compose herself, slipping a robe on.

-Now that you seem calmer, what in the name of the Seven is happening uncle? You came busting in like there is a second doom of Valyria outside.

Daemon ignored her question and approached her again.

-One, what did that son a whore Cole said do you? Two, what did you say to him?

-That idiot asked to speak to me and told me that he loved me and somewhat said that you had raped me, then before I could stop him, he grabbed me and kissed me. Which I did not respond to! - she proclaimed when she saw him growing furious once more. -Then I told that imbecile that you had done nothing of the sort, and he then proceeded to call me a whore. Ser Harwin appeared and pushed him to the ground and threatened him and the bastard ran away with his tail between his legs. This is what happened, and if you don’t believe me you can ask Harwin yourself.

Daemon studied her for a moment.

-I hope this means that that bastard will be removed from your service my niece.

-Oh! Remove him from my service, I could not possibly imagine the reason. Oh wait, I can. Of course, he will be removed from my service, do you think I am simple? He is lucky that my service is the only thing he will be relieved of! I told him as much, in honour of the many years that he was a faithful knight.

-A faithful dog you might say, that now turned against the hand that feeds him. I have warned you about him, many times. But you are stubborn and refuse to take the advice of more experience men.

-By more experience men you mean yourself of course.

-Why my sweet niece must you make me state the obvious.

Studying him, she crossed her arms over her chest. He was sure she did not realize how much of a provocative movement that was, since it made her breasts look even bigger.

-Then if an inexperience girl such as myself may ask an experienced man such as yourself, where were you when word reached you that Criston had come to throw himself at my feet like a vermin?

-It is the night before my wedding- he shrugged- I was celebrating.

-Celebrating where? And better yet, with whom were you celebrating?

-Oh my Rhaenyra…- he said pulling her to him.

-No, no, no! Don’t you “Oh my Rhaenyra” me! It does not take one to have a great mind to know that you were on the Street of Silk, probably fucking some harlot!

-I love it when you use those words…

-Do not change the subject. - she angrily demanded.

-I swear to you on Dark Sister that I have not been inside any other woman since I have had you.

Her walls started to crumble at his words.

-Do you, in truth? No other woman?

-I promise my beloved- it was not a complete lie, the women he had been with since they had parted only pleasured him with their mouths or hands, so it did not count. - I am yours. - he added with a smile.

She smiled back.

-Good, I don’t like sharing, much less sharing you with anyone else.

He pulled her into his arms giving a long and hot kiss.

-I just realized that it is almost dawn, so today is our wedding day, which means that you can finally let me take you to bed.

She slipped from his grasp again.

-I will let you take me anywhere, after the ceremony… and the feast I suppose, it would be rude of us not to attend and I cannot cross father again. So, you can take yourself to bed for now, and in a few hours you can take me.

-Do you know how long as it been since I have been inside a woman?

-I trust it has been the same amount of time since you have been inside of me. - she teased.

-I did not forget that little stunt you pulled on me back in Dragonstone, you cruel girl.

He still fumed at how she had let him pleasure her with his mouth and then had disappeared to her rooms with the excuse of being tired and wanting a bath.

-Oh that. - she replied with a giggle.

-I hope you are planning ways to make it up to me, creative ways.

-Let us continue this conversation tomorrow, my septas can appear at any moment. Goodnight uncle Daemon.- she said pushing him to the door.

She blew him a kiss and turned around back to her bed.

-I will dream of you. - she told him from her bed. - Close the door on your way out.

 

On the day of his wedding, the skies were blue, and the day was particularly hot. As he climbed over Caraxes he made his way to the Sept hearing cheers and voices calling him on his way.

When he dismounted Caraxes, he patted his red dragon on the side.

-Well my old companion, after today we will have to look after those two. You seem to like Syrax.

Caraxes made a small sound in response.

-Rhaenyra says she is a female dragon but who knows… a little hint to you my friend, nobody knows if you dragons mate or not, but if yes you could procure us with some eggs don’t you think?

Caraxes made an expression that could almost resemble a smirk.

-Well I must go, just so you know, next time we met I will be the future King.

He entered the Sept and greeted people as he walked by. He only stopped when he reached the Velaryons, after all, Corlys was one of his closest acquaintances.

-You finally did it Daemon. You know, you are one of those bastards that always gets what he wants.

-I will take that as a compliment. Though my parents were married for years when they had me, so I am not a bastard.

-You should yes. And for the record, one day you have to tell me how in the name of the Seven did you manage to convince Viserys to give you his daughter!

-Bitterness does not suit you Corlys, and I gave you my word, when my son is born he will marry a Velaryon girl, anyone you want. This is better, you and I both know that Laenor’s marriage to Rhaenyra would never produce children. After all, she is lacking the parts he likes.

-Some days I ask myself why I am your friend.

Daemon smiled.

-Your life would be far too boring without me. 

As he took his place next to the High Septon, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Ser Criston Cole.

He had dark shadows under his eyes and he looked like he wanted to punch someone. Daemon had no doubt that he was that someone, so he smiled to Ser Criston the upstart, and his smile had a clear message, “I won”.

After a while Alicent and her three little piglets arrived. He could not help but notice how fat Aegon resembled his brother Viserys when he was younger. But whilst Viseys had always been a happy boy, full of smiles for everyone, Aegon always had a sullen look to him and it was rare for someone to see him even grin.

He thought how unfortunate it was that Otto Hightower could not be present. Nevertheless, Daemon dearly hoped that this wedding had given that old fool plenty of nightmares.

The sound of a shriek, and wings flapping told him that Syrax had arrived. 

When the doors opened to reveal Viserys and Rhaenyra, all heads turned to them, and sighs were heard throughout the Sept at the sight that was his niece.

She looked like a true goddess, though with a more modest dress than goddesses were typically portraited to wear. Her hair loose and flowing down her back, her white dress making her look pure and innocent, and her silver tiara adorned with rubies rested on her head. That same dammed tiara she had worn when he had claimed her maidenhead. Just seeing it was enough to make his blood boil with desire.

As Viserys gave her to him, he kissed his brother on his cheeks and the High Septon begun the ceremony. Rhaenyra’s purple eyes met his and he smiled to her, as they stood side by side between the statues of the Father and the Mother

-My lords, my ladies, your majesties. We are gathered here today in the light of the Seven to celebrate the union of prince Daemon of House Targaryen and princess Rhaenyra of House Targaryen. May the Father give them wisdom and guide them through the Darkness, tending to their spiritual needs and watching over them until he calls them to the Seven Heavens. May the Smith give them strength in adversity and in hardship. May the Warrior guide prince Daemon and help him protect our princess from harm. May the Mother give them many children and watch over them.

He sniggered at the comment about the Mother and whispered to Rhaenyra:

-I look forward to making them.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she giggled.

-May the Maiden keep them from the clutches of depravity and keep them pure, chaste and loyal to each other. May the Crone guide them in the darkness and grant them wisdom. And may the Stranger stay clear of their path.

The songs were sung, the candles lit, and prayers were said, when the High Septon announced that it was time for the bride to pass from her father’s protection to the protection of her husband.

Tenderly, Viserys removed Rhaenyra’s cloak from her thin shoulders, and Daemon covered her with his cloak, the same cloak his father prince Baelon had used when he had married his mother princess Alyssa. His brother had given it to him some nights prior. As they joined their hands, the High Septon tied them together as one and they said their vows.

-Let it be known that Daemon of House Targaryen and Rhaenyra of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Curse be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

Rhaenyra smiled at him as he lowered his face to hers and chuckled as she felt some of his hair fall to her face.

-With this kiss I pledge my love. - he told her before his lips met hers.

He gave her a passionate kiss, something to make courtiers talk about in the weeks to come. 

When they parted, she combed his hair behind his ear, and he kissed her hand.

He looked over to Cole and saw him more furious than before. Daemon winked back at him before leading Rhaenyra out of the Sept.

-So my little dragon, it is just the two of us now.

-You are forgetting Caraxes and Syrax. - she told him as she reached over to pet her dragon tenderly.

-I believe you are right. Let’s take to the skies then, yes?

Before she could answer he scooped her up in his arms and helped her climb to Syrax’s back. He then climbed Caraxes and secured the chains that kept him safe on his back.

-Three laps around the city?

-Why not more? We have time. Perhaps seven, one for each of our kingdoms my future King.

“You sure know how to please a man.” Daemon thought to himself.

 

Before they made their way to the feast, they changed their clothes. They decided that for the party they should arrive on dragon’s back, and in honour of their dragons, they would wear clothes matching their scales.

Thus, Daemon wore red garments combined with soft black leather boots, and as always Dark Sister at his hip, and his now wife and niece Rhaenyra wore a revealing yellow samite dress that left her naked and sensual back exposed. As she came down from Syrax, he took the opportunity to run his hands through her naked flesh and when she looked at him, her eyes were dark, and she trembled with desire.

She had kept her hair loose, still wearing her silver tiara adorned with rubies.

Syrax and Caraxes laid together half asleep. They had been fed, and with nothing else to do, the two lounged around every now and then looking at something.

As he and his niece made their way to the feast all the nobles present clapped enthusiastically.

They took their seat in the high table reserved for the royal family, and his brother announced that the feast could begin.

-Are there really one hundred courses Viserys? - Daemon asked his brother as the servants served them a buttery soup.

-One hundred and four actually, but we thought one hundred was a cleaner number to announce.

After the buttery soup, a stew of venison’s and onions was served, as well as trays of roasted onions with honey, and afterwards a crab stew, the first thing Lord Corlys accepted.

Wine was flowing from every direction, and each of the guests had at least three goblets in front of them that were constantly re-filled.

Before long Rhaenyra was laughing and so was Laena. Both were slim girls that refused most of the food, so the wine was making them drunk at a rapid pace.

As they ate, many musicians and poets were performing for them, and many of them had composed songs in honour of Rhaenyra’s beauty. Next to Viserys Queen Alicent’s face look like it was made of stone.

-Are you not enjoying yourself your Grace? - Daemon provoked.

-I certainly am prince Daemon.

-She must be tired from looking after my half-siblings. - Rhaenyra remarked with a smug look on her face.

Laena laughed as if that had been the funniest thing she ever heard in her life, and then whispered something over to Laenor making the young man laugh as well.

-Oh, how good it is to be young, when I was their age I was always laughing too. - Viserys commented unaware of the tension between his wife the queen and his daughter the princess.

More food was quickly brought, and by the time the lamprey pies were being served, the dammed Ser Criston approached their table. His eyes never met Daemon’s and he did not even glance in Rhaenyra’s direction.

-My King, all of the security arrangements are as should be, and the dragons are behaving accordingly, so say the reports of the Dragon Keepers summoned to watch over them.

Before King Viserys could speak, Rhaenyra intervened.

-Of course the dragons are behaving, their riders are here, and if they were not, at this close proximity we would be able to hear them!

Without looking at her, Criston replied.

-I am obeying the King's orders, and the King ordered me to report on the creatures.

-The “creatures” have names! It is Syrax and Caraxes, and they have more humanity in them than many people I had the displeasure of meeting, and certainly more loyalty!

-Rhaenyra, there is no need to be so harsh with our Lord Commander. - her father scolded her.

-Brother, you rode Balerion for little time, and barely bonded with him, so it may be hard for you to understand, yet you may ask Laena and Laenor to confirm that the bond between rider and dragon is like the bond one has with oneself. It is only natural that is upsets Rhaenyra to hear her dragon be talked about in such a cold manner. But you should forgive the man my love, all these years in a white cloak with chastity vows, that would turn any man’s heart as cold as ice.

Laena and Laenor laughed, and Rhaenyra smiled triumphantly.

-You are right as always uncle.

By this point, the knight was fuming.

-Now now prince Daemon. One should praise a man for upholding his vows, not scold him for it. You are a true knight Ser Criston, and his Grace and I could not be more thankful to have you in our service.

-Here, here. - Viserys concurred.

-Brother, may I be excused for a moment, I would like to discuss an issue regarding the Gold Cloaks with our honourable Ser Criston.

His brother gave him leave but as Daemon stood, he grabbed at the side of his clothes.

-For the love of the mother who birthed us Daemon, behave!

Reluctantly, Ser Criston had to follow prince Daemon.

-So, Ser Criston, everything is going as planned?

-Did you not hear what I just reported to his majesty.

-Oh, I heard it, but I thought that it would not look good on you if I started to question what in the name of the Seven you were doing last night in my niece’s room in front of the royal family. Or do you want to go back and continue this conversation in front of my brother?

Ser Criston did not even flinch at his words. He had to give it to the man, he had some nerve.

-Was that the story she told you.

Daemon studied him for a moment.

-Yes, but the first time I heard it, I did not hear it from my wife. I heard it from a servant at the Red Keep who saw you, and immediately told one of the Gold Cloaks.

That stopped the arrogant knight, and finally despair started to be visible in his face.

-Why do you suppose I am called the Prince of the City you fool? I have spies and friends everywhere, from the palace to the gutters of Kings Landing, and all of them are loyal to me.

-I do not know what that girl told you, but she was the one that seduced me, in fact she has been trying to do it for years, and I always refused her! She is nothing more than a whore and a wanton girl!

Daemon smiled.

-Hearing Mushroom’s tales have you Ser Criston? He is not such a fool if he has managed to convince you, and other simpletons at court that my niece loved you, oh and let me guess, she took lessons from me on how to please a man so she could seduce you! Do not make me laugh, do you think me simple? Why would I help her seduce you? I want her to myself, I have wanted her to myself for years. If she had any love for you, I made sure to replace it with love for me. And just so we are clear let me tell you something else, I do like to deflower virgins. Oh Mushroom claims she kept her maidenhead, Mushroom is a fool. I have her maidenhead Cole, and she gave it to me willingly, people call me immoral, I do have a code of honour, and I do not rape women. I have no need to force them, they give themselves to me of their own free will. And just another thought, a piece of advice for you, just between two knights- Daemon whispered in Ser Criston’s ear- Just because a woman gives herself to a man, yet refuses you, that does not make her whore.

He stepped back and faced Ser Criston.

-I hope you realize that your days are numbered.

-Are you sending an assassin to murder me in my sleep is that it? One of your many quote “friends”?

-Did you not hear me Cole, I have already told you I have my own morals. Besides, I wouldn’t deny myself the pleasure of killing you myself. Gods you are tiring. I will never understanding how my niece was not bored of having you as her own lap dog sooner.

Before leaving Daemon told him smiling:

-Enjoy the feast and eat as much as you care for, who knows how long you have left to live! I would not give you a fortnight.

When he went back to his seat, next to him Viserys was stuffing his face with a tray of roasted duck, and some cheese and onion pies. Alicent was frowning and trying to smile, and next two her, her piglets were also stuffing their faces.

Laenor and Laena were chatting with each other and Rhaenyra had her arms raised in his direction.

-Come to me my prince.

Her eyes were glowing both from happiness and from the sweet wines she had been drinking.

They shared the same plate, feeding each other. As far as Daemon was concerned, he could not wait for the feast to be over so he could begin his own feast, of which she was the main course.

-If everyone is seated our prince and our princess would like to make an announcement.

Daemon and Rhaenyra rose from their seats.

-As many of you know, I have spent countless years surrounded by the less fortunate of our Kingdom, the poor and the sick. Thus, me and the princess have decided that the leftovers from our wedding feast are to be given to the common people.

Everyone present cheered and clap, everyone but Alicent’s friends and supporters that is. And the King toasted to their health, praising their giving nature. 

By the time the fiftieth dish was served, Daemon decided that they should go from table to table to share some small words with their guests.

-A way of winning people to our cause my love, one can never have too many friends. And while tired old Alicent is siting with her venom at our table, you my fresh and young little thing should show yourself to the Lords present. No man can refuse a beautiful girl.

So they strolled across the tables greeting and complementing the nobles present. He noted how all the lords almost drooled when their eyes met Rhaenyra’s. She was not dubbed the Realm’s Delight for not.

His old companion’s Ser Luthor Largent and Ser Axell Tarly, both captains of the Gold Cloaks, came to offer their congratulations whilst Rhaenyra was distractedly chatting with her favourites the Strong sisters.

-You did it my prince, I must admit I doubted you could once or twice.

-I always get what I want in the end, you should remember that Axell.

-If I may say so, although your, well wife now, is a beauty I must admit that her cousin Laena does not fall behind her in the slightest.

Daemon smiled.

-Yes, Laena is very attractive, yet I always liked the way Rhaenyra carries herself better, in her upper half region, if you know what I mean.

The two gold cloaks laughed in response.

-Besides, had I any doubt over which to pick, looking at their heads would help me decide. One is the princess of Dragonstone and future Queen of Westeros, the other is not.

Luthor suddenly lowered his voice.

-What are you going to do about Cole my commander?

-Oh, he is a dead man about that make no mistake. That fool had the audacity of touching my niece, he will not live to tell the tale. Yet my brother is on my heels, so this has to be a nice clean death where nobody can accuse me of murder.

-And how do you plan to achieve that? A slit throat on a brothel or the gambling pits is easy to make look like an accident, but as far as I know the man does not drink, gamble, or whore. So, this makes the task at hands a little more complicated.

Daemon laughed.

-Luthor, learn quickly I won’t be here to teach you forever. What is being organized to celebrate this wedding and will last seven days?

-A tourney! - Ser Luthor said suddenly realizing what Daemon’s plan was.

-Accidents happen in tourneys. - Daemon replied with a smile. - And an accident will make that son of a bitch stop breathing permanently.

-What are you conspiring? - he heard Rhaenyra’s voice ask.

-Nothing of importance my sweet thing, we should return it is time for our pie!

The pie was perhaps the most impressive of all the dishes served that day. It was more than six feet tall, with a buttery crust, and it had been made in the shape of Dragonstone, per request of the King himself.

Daemon used Dark Sister to cut it and one hundred live doves escaped and took to the skies. Both Syrax and Caraxes shrieked when seeing the birds.

Rhaenyra clapped and Daemon pulled her for a passionate kiss.

The pie was then served to every guest. Daemon ate his slice, lying on Rhaenyra’s lap, and she was the one that gave him every bite, every now and then giving him a kiss instead.

Night soon fell over the Capital, and many more sweets, pies, biscuits and cakes were brought.

Viserys called Daemon to his side.

-In a short while I will call for the bedding.

-Praise the Seven brother, I have been looking forward to it. In truth best part of the wedding if you ask me.

-Two warnings for you. One, this marriage will be consummated today! I will have no one question if you two are man and wife or not, I am sick of gossip, so put your wine aside because I want you to perform accordingly.

-Trust me I do intend to consummate this marriage, as many times as I can and in as many ways as I can remember. - he replied with a smirk.

-I don’t need the details thank you nor to hear anything more on the subject I just want the deed done.

-I do not know what goes on in your marital bed but I would hardly call it a deed. No worries, me and Rhaenyra will be more than happy to retire to our chambers.

-Warning number two. - Viserys said without a shred of a smile on his face. - I will have no one question my daughter’s virtue. I know that many girls, especially high-born girls do not bleed on their wedding night since they lose their maidenheads years before they are wed on the saddle, but I care not about that. There will be no gossip, nor anyone would dare question that until her wedding night the princess was a true maid. 

Viserys drank from his goblet before continuing, almost as if the wine was giving him courage to finish his line of thoughts.

-I want blood on those sheets, do you hear me? Tomorrow morning the High Septon and Septon Eustace will go to your chambers and they will collect the sheets and present them to court, and there will be blood on them you got that? Cut yourself or something I do not care.

-You have given this a lot of thought. Well Blood is one of our family’s words I suppose.

-Did you hear me Daemon? I am not japing at you! I have not forgotten about your follies with Rhaenyra last year. Put another foot outside the line and you will answer for it.

-You are too serious on such a joyous occasion brother.

Viserys let go of him and added.

-And I want grandsons. Sons! I will have no more issues with succession. Boys you hear! Targaryen princes with silver hair and purple eyes!

-Just one question, do the eyes have to be exactly purple or can they just be violet or indigo?

Viserys ignored his question and stood.

-My lords my ladies, the ceremony was performed by the High Septon, and my brother Daemon has cloaked my daughter, but as you well know they are not man and wife yet.

Excited laughs and claps were heard throughout the tables, and many people started to make jokes.

-Before anything, I would just like to remind the men present here that the bride is my daughter and a princess of royal blood!- he warned.

The cheers quieted down a little.

-With that being said. We wed them, and now it is time for us to bed them!- Viserys happily announced.

-YES!!!!!

-BED, BED, BED!

Daemon laughed as well and clapped.

Before Rhaenyra could even react she was raised in the air by a group of men that started to pull her dress off, she was too shocked to scream, yet when one of the man snapped her necklace and it fell to the floor she hit him with one of her shoes (which she had caught midway while it was flying on the air).

-CARREFUL YOU IMBECILE! THAT NECKLACE WAS VERY EXPENSIVE!

The men simply teased her back.

-Her grace is a wild thing, lucky for you prince Daemon.

-I wonder how dragons’ mate, well you are about to find out soon princess.

Her yellow dress was turning to shreds and when her breasts were uncovered Harwin Strong almost passed out cold. Even little Aegon from his seat looked like his eyes would pop and he was staring at her like a hungry man would stare at a table filled with his favourite foods.

Alicent tried to cover his eyes.

Rhaenyra on the other hand was trying to cover herself whilst holding her tiara in place.

Corlys snapped at Laenor.

-For the love of the gods, stand up and go at least pretend to be interested in seeing your cousin naked!

Women soon surrounded Daemon as well and started to pull and rip his clothes off. One never knew how ferocious high-born ladies could be until a bedding.

Before he knew it, he was completely naked from his waist up. He took the opportunity to provoke the Hightower bitch.

-My Queen feel free to join them, it will be your only chance to see me naked.

The women around him laughed hysterically.

From his peripheral vision he saw the murderous look Alicent threw at him, yet he was being pushed so he had to move forward and soon the bitch was out of his sight.

Many salacious comments were thrown at him and Rhaenyra on the way to their chamber, many of them involving jokes about dragons, and one or two incest jokes

When they finally arrived to the bedchamber the men threw Rhaenyra unceremoniously on the bed, and the remaining shreds of her dress felt around her (as well as some of her jewels).

Daemon had to fight some of the women off. He had been groped and scratched, and the first thing he did was close the door. The women had even pulled his hair!

Outside the cheers and rude comments proceeded.

-It’s mating season for the dragons! Hahaha!

-Do you think she is going to hold her tiara while he is fucking her?

-Get on with it! I never heard dragons fucking!

-So rude…- Rhaenyra sighed trying to regain what little composure she had.

Daemon turned to her with his most dangerous smile.

-Well my little dragon, time to play…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really expect me to include all of the bedding? Nahhhh, next chapter, if Daemon had to wait so will the rest of you XD  
> I will either write it on his POV or Rhaenyra, I still have to decide, feel free to leave your suggestions, I love reading them. Bye for now and thanks for reading ;)


	24. Daemon VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D a new chapter here, in the Rogue Prince's POV. Usual warnings, but come on it is the wedding night if you are expecting them to have milk and cookies you are haven't been paying attention :/ it's Daemon she married not Laenor...

Daemon VI

Before Rhaenyra could say anything back, Daemon was on top of her kissing her passionately and running his hands through her naked body.

-So is your room our room now? -she asked when he moved to her neck.

-Oh yes. My rooms like my dragon, are twice the size of yours.

-My little lady is young, she will grow and become more formidable and more fierce.

-Let’s hope the same for you. - he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

-The time to tease me is not when we are both naked with you on top of me.

-Don’t fret my little dragon, you know I love it when you pout like that. - he told her tracing her small and plump lips with his fingers- Yes just like this. I always loved your petulant mouth my princess.

He kissed her once more.

-Just between the two of us, it makes me very eager to wipe that petulance of your little self.

-You are the strangest man. - she told him.

-I am so glad you think that, we should always have a little mystery in our marriage, to keep things interesting. But right now, I don’t want to talk anymore, you see the most gorgeous creature in all of the Seven Kingdoms is naked, and in my bed for the matter, so I want to ravish her, and make her scream…

He moved one of his hands between their bodies and found his way to her womanhood. She was wet and ready for him, as always, yet he decided to tease her a little first, and ever so gently he placed one finger inside of her.

He started a slow rhythm with his finger in and out of her, and she closed her eyes and moaned. He inserted another finger into her and marveled at how incredibly tight she was. A less experienced man would certainly believe her to still be a maid.

Suddenly he removed his fingers from inside of her and brought them to her bundle of nerves playing with her and caressing her until she was moaning almost uncontrollably.

When he felt that her release was approaching her, he suddenly stopped and laid next to her supporting his head with his hand so he could look straight into her purple eyes.

With his gaze locked on her, he brought the two fingers he had been using to touch her to his mouth.

-Why did you stop? - she asked with clear frustration in her tone.

Grabbing his niece’s waist he pulled her more to him, so that her whole body was in contact with his.

-Do you feel it? Good. I told you this morning that I did not forget that little trick you pulled on me back in Dragonstone…

-You are jesting with me!

-Do you want pleasure is that it? Then you can climb and ride me, just as you ride your little she-dragon.

Rhaenyra was very pale, with alabaster skin, yet his actions were making blush redder than she ever had. Daemon smirked pleased with himself.

-I… do not really know how. Every time we did it in the past, you were always on top of me.

-Let this be a reminder to you that you my little dragon still have much to learn. But worry not my princess… I love to be your teacher.

As he laid on his back, he pulled her on top of him.

-Spread your legs and put them on either side of me. Like you would do to place yourself on a saddle.

She obeyed, almost too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

He lifted her a little and then lowered her to his manhood watching it slowly disappear inside of her.

Rhaenyra flinched a little, after all it had been more than a year since he had last been inside of her.

Daemon on the other hand lost himself with the feeling of being inside her again.

“Blood purity my ass” he thought to himself “If this is how the cunts of Targaryen women are, then I can clearly see why we practice incest in our family.”

-You should move. - he told her moving his hands upwards and running them over her perfect breasts.

She did move, unsure at first and impossibly slow. The prince had to fight the urge to flip them over. He placed his hands on her hips to guide her a little, and soon she found her own rhythm.

Her movements were driving him crazy, and she smiled smugly when he moaned loudly.

-You were always a fast learner. - he told her as she rode him fiercely.

-Shut up uncle. - she replied grabbing his arms for support and increasing her speed.

Their releases came almost at the same time. And when Rhaenyra came, her mouth made a perfect “o” shape and she was more flushed than ever, with her wild hair and her eyes closed, looking every inch the valyrian goddess she was. She screamed his name loudly, and he was sure that if anyone was close to the door, they would hear her screams.

After the waves of pleasure left Daemon, and he could once again remember his own name, he lifted Rhaenyra from him and laid her next to him on the bed. She was a light thing, too easy to lift.

-So… wife.

She turned to look at him, her pupils impossibly big making her eyes look almost black in the darkness.

-How are you liking married life so far?

She turned to the ceiling and giggled like a little girl, covering her face.

He started to caress her flat stomach and her generous breasts and pulled her more to him.

-I liked the wedding very much, and the feast as well. I liked the pie, and I like my husband so far. I am also enjoying the wedding night. I believe the only thing I did not like was the bedding ceremony. They ripped my dress off and ruined my necklace, and I lost several of my rings and one earring! They looked like animals!

Daemon laughed.

-And here I thought that being carried to bed by so many men had made you wet Rhaenyra.

-Stop teasing me! No, it did not! It was quite unpleasant, and I want to forget about it as soon as possible.

She turned to him with a mischievous look on her face, and traced his abdomen and his sculpted chest with her small hands.

-It was seeing you disrobed that made me wild with desire… I missed the sight of your body.

She brought her face close to his kissing him gently.

-I am so happy that we are married. You are mine forever.

Daemon touched her face.

-Of course, you are. You were always destined to marry me.

-And you me. -she told him.

Daemon almost jumped when he felt her hands on his member touching him as he had taught her so many moons ago. He moaned and felt himself grow hard under her touch.

-Good to know that you have not forgotten how to please a man.

-How to please you! -she countered- No stop talking and fuck me!

Hearing a pampered princess like his niece was, sheltered and protected her whole life, curse was one of the most erotic things he could think of, mostly because his brother would have a heart attack if he heard her speak like that.

He also loved that she dared to try bossing him around. No other woman had ever dared telling Daemon Targaryen what to do. Not even Mysaria, the woman he had been closest to. Of course, she was only a whore, Rhaenyra was the future queen. One had to serve anyone with enough coin to buy her, the other had people fighting over the honor of serving her.

-Is that a command from the princess of Dragonstone? - he teased her back.

She covered his mouth with hers and gave him a fiery kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and she tried to take charge. Daemon grabbed her chin and soon it was himself who was in control of the kiss.

Laying between her legs Daemon entered her suddenly making her squeal with surprise.

He pulled her legs up and around his waist, opening them more, and set up a cruel pace, until she was screaming and pleading with him that she could not take it anymore.

When her release washed over her, she screamed and ran her nails through his back scratching him. The pain only added to his pleasure and she was still moaning when he removed himself from her and turned her around.

She was laying on her stomach and screamed again at the sudden intrusion. Her little cunt was even tighter from that position.

-I should warn you my sweet Rhaenyra- he whispered in her ear, whilst his member was completely inside of her- The big dragon sometimes likes to play rough.

He started to move again, and she gripped the bed sheets as he pounded into her. After a few more thrusts he released his seed in her and felt her walls tighten again. Her entire body shivered, and she fell on the bed limp and tired, attempting to catch her breath.

Daemon removed himself from her and got off from the bed to fetch two goblets of the finest Arbor Gold.

He smirked observing Rhaenyra with her head down, and her body trembling, laying on the bed panting.

He sat on the bed next to her and waited until she propped herself up on her elbows. He offered her one of the goblets and proposed her a toast.

-To us my princess, long may we reign. 

She clung her goblet to his. Daemon quickly emptied the content of his goblet and set it aside. Rhaenyra tried to comb some hair out of her face, and then took small sips of the wine.

-You managed to keep the tiara in place. Well, almost in place.

-Oh haha. So funny, I heard what those animals were joking about. “Is she going to hold her tiara while he is fucking her?”- she said making a husky and deep voice, trying to imitate the men that had teased her during the bedding ceremony.

Daemon smirked.

-That is my favorite tiara of yours. It suits you like a glove, particularly when you only wear the tiara and nothing else...

She blushed.

-I prefer the jade one you gave me.

-Ah yes, it came from Leng, and the seller promised me that it had once belonged to an Empress.

-And you believed him? - she asked bringing the goblet to her moth again.

He shrugged.

-I am an excellent judger of character, besides my pet, it is not easy to lie to a man that has a giant dragon that could eat you alive with one bite.

She giggled.

Daemon filled his goblet again. As he drank his wine, he also drank the sight that was Rhaenyra, naked and inviting on his, well technically, their bed. As she got up from the bed to put down her empty goblet, he felt himself growing hard again. She noticed this too and her eyes bulged.

-I do not know how you can have so much energy. - she told him.

He closed the space between them and picked her up.

-Let us return to bed and I will show you just how much stamina Daemon Targaryen has.

He ran his hands through her body and sucked at her breasts while she tangled her fingers in his hair. He also caressed her womanhood and made sure she was wet and moaning before sliding his manhood inside of her again. That time he was gentle, moving slowly in and out of her.

She was biting her lip and whimpering with his every movement. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her again and again until her lips were bruised and swollen.

When he released his seed inside of her she just trembled with desire, too spent for any sound to leave her mouth. His niece was clearly too tired, so he laid next to her and let her lay her head on his chest.

-I love you Daemon, so, so much.- Rhaenyra told him with her purple eyes locked on his.

Daemon smiled and caressed her face. A face so perfect it was hard to believe it was real.

He was studying the ceiling when he suddenly remembered something.

-Rhaenyra? - he called softly.

-Mmm? - he heard back.

-You have to sit up.

-Please… let me just rest my eyes a little while. It is impossible that you are ready to have me again.

He chuckled.

-Actually, no it is not and you will soon find out that this was by no means a personal record. Yet that is not what I mean. Just sit up.

Pouting she sat up as he told her. Smirking he sat up as well and got up from the bed to fetch one of his daggers. Valyrian steel and dragonbone handle, a gift from his father prince Baelon when he turned fifteen. It had been his most valuable and prized weapon before his grandfather the old King had given him Dark Sister.

Rhaenyra jumped when she saw the dagger in his hand.

-What in the name of the gods are you doing with that?!

-Calm down my little dragon.

He sat next to her and extended his arm. He cut his forearm with the dagger making a small line, and blood started to flow. Daemon squeezed the cut letting some blood fall to the sheets in the spot where Rhaenyra had lain when he took her.

-Smear some of it between your thighs.

-Why?

Daemon smiled.

-This was commanded by your father. So no one can question that you were a virgin before today. According to him the High Septon himself will come in the morning to collect the sheets, that will be displayed at court.

Rhaenyra blushed.

-That is mortifying!

-Do not fret my princess. No more mortifying than the bedding.

-Easy for you to say! 

-I will be able to openly brag about having deflowered you yes. I think I will sleep on some witty remarks to use at court tomorrow.

-Oh, haha. You are such a gentleman.

-You hurt me so niece. I just cut myself for your sake, now either you put some of this blood between your thighs or I will do it for you. But I must warn you that touching you again might just get me in the mood to have you once more.

Blushing, she did as he told her.

Daemon licked his cut until the blood stopped flowing and then tied a small cloth around it.

When he laid on the bed Rhaenyra was there with her arms cross over her chest on the bed pouting like a small girl.

He kissed her gently, and brought her closer to him.

She laid her head on his chest again.

-This is the worst night of sleep ever! I want a bath!

-Hush now my sweet. Tomorrow we will clean ourselves together. And think about it like this... you once bled for me, and now I am bleeding for you.

Her impossibly big and haunting eyes were upon him again and he felt a tightness in his chest. He opened his mouth.

-Yes?- Rhaenyra asked hopeful.

-I will tell you something I never told anyone before...- he brought his mouth to her ear- You have the most magnificent cunt I have ever fucked Rhaenyra!

His niece blushed again and he kissed her once more. She eagerly responded to his kiss yet when they pulled apart and she laid her head on his chest he noted that she had a sad look on her face.

She felt asleep before him yet he quickly followed her, and he soon found that she was also the best bedmate he had ever known.

He slept so soundly that only the knocks on the door were able to wake him. He opened his eyes slowly. Next to him was his niece, still lost in her dreams.

She was a princess even in her sleep. She made no noise and no movements. It was almost like sleeping next to a warm rock... well a warm rock that looked like a valyrian goddess fallen from the heavens.

He got off from his bed and dressed himself with a pair of breeches and a dark red robe. 

When he opened the door outside stood the High Septon as well as Septon Eustace, and several servants.

-Good morning prince Daemon. As his highness the King informed you last night, per his request we came to collect the bed sheets, proof of the consummation of your marriage to our beloved princess. - the High Septon said.

-Yes, yes, of course. Let me just wake my wife so she can dress herself in something.

-Rhaenyra- he called his niece shaking her gently.

-No… it is too early. Go away!

He laughed.

-It is I, your favorite uncle and now also your favorite husband. Now get up and cover yourself with something, we have holy men outsider that would likely throw their vows out the window if they were to see you naked.

She almost jumped from the bed, and grabbed a robe.

Daemon pulled the sheet off of his bed. He opened the door again and handed it over to the High Septon. Rhaenyra was at his side silent and blushing.

-Praised be the Seven. - the High Septon said- Are you well princess?

-Yes. - she grunted.

-The duties of a wife are not always easy my child, you should pray to the Mother today for patience and strength. I will pray that she blesses you both with sons.

Rhaenyra frowned.

-Sons or daughters for me it matters not. I will love any child my husband gives me, boy or girl. It made no difference for my father, and it will make no difference for me.

-We will not disturb you any longer, the princess surely needs to rest. - Septon Eustace said with a nervous laugh.

As they left, Daemon closed the door. 

 

They returned to bed and did not fully awake for many more hours. It was well past midday when they summoned the servants and requested a bath.

When Rhaenyra entered the big copper tub she flinched and closed her eyes.

-Too hot? - Daemon asked already under the water.

-It is not the temperature of the water. - she replied- You really did a number on me last night. I am almost as sore as I was the first time we laid together.

-I am sure it is worth it. - he told her with a wink.

She looked at him disapprovingly yet soon her face cracked and she laughed.

-Do you wish to see what you did to my back last night? And you do not hear me complaining.

She giggled and disappeared under the water.

Afterwards they broke their fast together on the balcony of their apartments. A table had been set with fresh fruit, freshly baked bread, sweetbread, several pastries and cakes, smoked meats, dates, ices milk sweetened with honey, porridge and several other dishes.

The servants were busy cleaning their room and changing the bed sheets.

Outside the sun was shining. Rhaenyra was wearing a loose white linen dress that left most of her upper body uncovered. She had styled her hair in a long elegant braid, and she looked radiant.

Daemon was only wearing his breeches. It was just the two of them, so they had no need for more formal attire. He had also made a braid with his hair, but his was much messier and several strands of his silver hair were loose. 

His head was laying on Rhaenyra’s lap and she was feeding him strawberries when the King, the Queen and several of her ladies appeared.

-Good day father. - Rhaenyra said with a hoarse voice. A night of screaming and moaning had taken a tool on her usual lovely voice, and she sounded as if she has a sore throat.

-Good afternoon you must mean.

-Oh my dear, you should wear more clothes, the cold is affecting your throat.- Alicent said mockingly.

Daemon sat up straight coming into their view.

-It was not the cold that damaged Rhaenyra’s voice, that I can assure you.

The queen’s ladies blushed when they saw him with his bare torso, much like the queen herself did, yet she seemed unable to look away from him.

Daemon smiled.

Viserys looked beyond uncomfortable.

-Yes, yes. We came to inform you that today’s matches have already begun and that you were missed at court this morning.

-Viserys give it a rest. It is the morning of our wedding night. I am sure all of the courtiers know why we were not there. - he turned to Rhaenyra- At least all that are happily married.

His niece giggled madly.

-Well then see it that you attend the afternoon matches. Ser Criston is competing this afternoon, he is crossing swords with Ser Harwin Strong. Surely you will want to support him as your champion Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra’s face turned to stone.

-I do not actually, and he is no champion of mine!

Daemon observed a little twinkle in Alicent’s eyes.

-Either way, you are both expected to attend. This tourney was organized in your honor after all.

-Come on Viserys, you really should lighten up!

-And you brother should put some more clothes on in the presence of ladies.

-I do not see why. All of these ladies know what goes on in a marriage bed, some more than others… Nothing they have not seen before.

-I bet some would like to see more of you. - Rhaenyra said in a low tone whilst her eyes were locked with Alicent’s.

The Hightower bitch heard though and she stared with narrow eyes at Rhaenyra who smiled innocently to her.

-You are expected this afternoon. - Viserys told them again- For now we will leave you to compose yourselves.

They left them alone once more.

-Can we just skip the tourney? - Rhaenyra asked him with big eyes.

-Oh my pet, would that I could I would not set foot in it. I would much rather spend the day with you here, preferably without clothes. Alas, duty await us, and we must attend. Besides I am sure there will be a lot of surprises in this tournament.

She looked at him confused.

-What do you mean?

-You shall see my dearest wife.

When they arrived at their designated box several hours later, the King and Queen were already there, as well as their three children, including little piglet Aegon who blushed a deep shade of red once he saw Rhaenyra.

Already there was also Laena and her brother Laenor. The Velaryon girl had a bored look on her face yet smiled broadly once she saw Rhaenyra.

They took their seats and greeted everyone.

-You lost the first three matches of the afternoon. - Laena told them.

-By the look on your face cousin we did not lose anything worth seeing. - Daemon replied.

-True.

-But the next matches will be worth watching. - Laenor told them- The next two competitors are Ser Criston and Ser Harwin, and next my friend Joffrey will be up against Ser Axell Tarly captain of the Gold Cloaks. 

Truth enough Ser Cole and Ser Harwin were announced.

The Strong lad approached their box and with a look of pure adoration on his face, he requested Rhaenyra the honour of using her favor.

-With your permission of course prince Daemon.

Daemon laughed.

-I shall allow it. - Rhaenyra gave her garter to Ser Harwin smiling fondly at him, afterwards her eyes turned to Ser Criston piercing him with fury.

-I hope you have not worn the Black Princess out too much last night Strong! - Daemon teased.

-Who is the Black Princess?!- Rhaenyra angrily demanded.

Ser Harwin smiled nervously, sweat dripping down his face and took his leave.

Laenor turned to Daemon.

-You do not mind that she gives her favour to another prince Daemon?

-Why should I Laenor? She gave him her garter, she gives everything else to me. - he replied with a smirk. - Maybe you should give yours to your friend Joffrey.

-Yes, I believe I will! - Laenor replied with a faint blush appearing on his handsome face.

As Rhaenyra grabbed Daemon’s arm begging him to tell her who this “Black Princess” was, Ser Criston approached their box. Yet, he did not approach Rhaenyra. Instead he bowed to Queen Alicent and addressed her.

-My Queen, I beg the honor of using your favor today.

Alicent smiled quite pleased with herself and gave her own garter to Ser Criston Cole.

-I will pray for your success on the battlefield Ser. I have no doubts that the Warrior will give you strength to beat all of your enemies.

-May he give me strength to be victor and crown you Queen of Love and Beauty. It is only fitting.

Rhaenyra stared furiously at her stepmother.

-My queen- Daemon begun- I am surprised that you are giving your favour to Ser Criston and not to one of your brothers. Are they not competing in the tourney as well?

Alicent smiled at him, a smile that did not reach her eyes.

-I had planned to give my favour to one of my brothers yes.

“But that would not annoy Rhaenyra, right you skinny bitch?”.

-But I could not refuse Ser Criston.

Daemon narrowed his eyes and replied:

-Only one woman until today refused Ser Criston, and I am proud to say that I married her.

-Oh prince Daemon, do you still hold a grudge over Ser Criston? It has been what almost 10 years, and still you have not got over the fact that he beat you twice in the same day!

Some of the courtiers laughed.

Daemon ground his teeth with fury.

-I hope Ser Harwin beats that dog down to a bloody pulp! - Rhaenyra whispered to him. - He is not called Breakbones for not.

-Life has taught me not to put my faith into lesser men my dearest. But I can assure you that the Cole dog will become dragon food by the end of this tourney.

Rhaenyra studied him.

Daemon pulled her face to his and kissed her with all his might.

Some of the nobles present clapped and started to throw japs at them.

-ENOUGH! The bedding ceremony is over and done with! I will not hear any jokes about the marital relations of my daughter and brother! - Viserys angrily demanded.

Daemon stood.

-Where are you going uncle?

Daemon kissed her hand.

-I will return promptly I promise my princess.

Before leaving he locked eyes with Alicent. Opening his nostrils, he made a disgusted face in her direction.

Next to her little fat Aegon was peaking at Rhaenyra’s direction sucking his thumb.

-Where are you going brother? - Viserys asked.

-You shall see in a little while. You know I was never one to sit still during a fighting.

Viserys eyes looked almost afraid. It had been a good thing he had not informed the King he would be competing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D next chapter will be from our favourite spoiled princess POV


	25. Rhaenyra X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D new chapter here. As always I hope you enjoy.

Rhaenyra X

Rhaenyra barely had time to see where her uncle had gone to. The fighting was about to begin and Ser Harwin Strong and Ser Criston Cole took their places.

Next to her Laena was yawning.

-You do not like tourneys cousin? - Rhaenyra asked her.

-I must confess we do not hold many tourneys in Driftmark. And I never understood the rules. Even my brother Laenor knows little about fighting, he never conquered his knight’s spurs. Maybe you could explain it to me so I may enjoy the show more.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-I have been to a lot of tourneys yes. Well typically you can have different types of competitions, mostly include jousting and some form of one on one fighting, that would be called a melee. Now, father wanted the tourney to have only jousting, but my uncle insisted that this one should only have fighting, he thinks jousting is a dull affair that says more about a men’s riding skills than about his strength as a warrior. So, in this tourney, knights will be paired together in one-on-one combats. The winner moves on to the next round, and the looser does not. We also have some archery and riding competitions in the morning.

-And is prince Daemon going to compete as well?

Rhaenyra smiled.

-No, no. My father said it was best if he did not. My uncle can be quite hot-tempered.

-I think that is a trait of all you Targaryens. My mother is the same.

-All Targaryens but not you? - Rhaenyra asked.

-I consider myself more Velaryon. We are made of water, you are made of fire. We go with the tide, as a ship, you on the other hand burn everything in sight to get to where you want to go. My mother used to say that save for our love of flying, nobody would say that me and Laenor have a drop of Targaryen blood.

-You think me hot tempered as well?

Laena pondered for a moment.

-Yes. I like though. You remind me of my mother. Both of you are formidable and powerful women. I like you very much indeed. My cousin Daemon is very lucky. - Laena finished with a smile.

-Well, I like you very much too. My father was a fool for marrying Alicent and not you.

-I do not believe he would have made me happy, or I him. I like my freedom more than I like the idea of marriage.

-That is funny. I feel freer now that I am married than I did before- Rhaenyra told her- And riding with a partner is better than alone. - she finished smiling mischievously.

-You say that because you married an adventurer.

Ser Criston was using as his weapon of choice the Morningstar, as he always did. Ser Harwin Strong was using a great Warhammer, no surprises there, he was said to be the strongest man of all the Seven Kingdoms.

The fighting had barely begun when Criston lunged himself at full speed towards Harwin, who was caught off guard by the brutality of the other’s attack and fell to his back.

At first, he was able to dodge Ser Criston’s attack, and even lying down, threw a few swings at him, yet when Ser Crison’s Morningstar hit him on his chest the sounds of his armor cracking were heard throughout the boxes.

After three more blows, and several other unpleasant sounds, Ser Criston was named the winner of the match. 

Ser Harwin had to be carried out of the melee and several maesters ran to help the son of the Kings Hand. It would not look good on anyone if the heir of such an important family had any permanent damage on him. Both Alla and Careleen, his younger sisters, asked her for leave to go and check on him. Rhaenyra promptly allowed them to go and asked them to bring news of his health.

Rhaenyra felt humiliation wash over her. She had bet on Ser Harwin, given him her favour, and he had lost in a quite pathetic manner. 

At the muddy ground, fallen from Ser Harwin was the black garter she had bestowed on him as a token of her support for him in the tourney. Before leaving, Ser Criston stepped on it and looked in her direction with nothing but contempt in his gaze.

-Well, it appears that Ser Harwin is not the strongest man in the Kingdoms. - Ser Gwayne Hightower, one of Alicen’t brother commented.

Many of the nobles’ present laughed loudly save for her father, Lord Strong and his younger son the quiet and dissimulated Larrys who they called “Clubfoot”.

-The princess should be more careful about who she puts her faith in.- Alicent remarked with malice- Size is not everything.

-You would know that better than most of the ladies present your grace. - Rhaenyra replied with a fake smile.

-This was a most unnecessary spectacle! This tourney was held to celebrate a most joyous occasion, not for bloodshed! - her father angrily stated.

-Now, now my love, Ser Criston was merely showing everyone here why he is the most capable warrior of all the Seven Kingdoms. You are twice blessed to have such a man in your service!

Viserys snorted, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

He leaned closer and pulled Rhaenyra gently to him.

-So, just that my heart is more at ease with something this day, is my reckless brother treating you well so far?

Rhaenyra smiled fondly.

-So far, he has made me very happy. We have only been married for a day though, so there is not much that I can say.

-You are more than he deserves! - Viserys replied- Much more. And you should know that he is not easily managed, you will have your work cut out for you with that one…

Rhaenyra looked at her father.

-He loves me. He always has. Ever since I was a little girl, he was always attentive with me, always spent much of his time with me. Always showered me with gifts and stories.

Her father looked like he wanted to say something. Alas he did not, he smiled lovingly at her and caressed her face.

-Oh, my beloved Rhaenyra. Yes, I am sure that you are right. Well that the two of you will have some very handsome children no one can deny.

She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the tourney. The next two competitors to enter the melee were Ser Joffrey, her cousin Laenor’s favourite, and Alicent’s younger brother.

It was a tough fight but at the end Joffrey was victorious. Laenor cried out for him with glee, cheering him louder than anyone. Many times, Lord Corlys, his father, tried to restrain him, telling him it was not fitting for him to make such a show. Rhaenyra turned to her father.

-Papa, if you still have doubts that my uncle makes a better match for me than my cousin Laenor pay attention to the way he behaves around his good friend Joffrey. My half-brothers would have been more to his taste than me I can assure you. Rumours are rumours, but there are somethings no one can deny.

Her father shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

Laenor excused himself. Rhaenyra guessed her cousin was running over to Joffrey to congratulate him and who knows what else.

There were two more matches that day.

The next one was between Ser Erryk Cargyll and another member of the Kings Guard. It was a fun match to watch and by far the longest of the entire day, at the end Ser Erryk had his victory. The nobles were having some wine and some sweets, since it was almost time for the matches to end, and for the feasting to begin.

Rhaenyra was not overly fond of wine, but when pear brandy was offered to her she eagerly accepted. She was half-way through her cup when she recalled the last time, she had drink pear brandy. She giggled at the memories.  
Laena turned to her.

-Something amusing.

-I am still far to sober to tell you.

Just then the final two competitors of the day were announced.

The first, clad in light armour, with a grey cloak adorned with a white watchtower with a lit fire on top, was Ser Gwayne Hightower, queen Alicent’s brother.

The second wore a gold cloak, and a silver armour adorned with the three-headed dragon of his house, and he was announced as being her uncle and husband Daemon Targaryen.

Next to her, her father almost chocked on his summer wine, and the queen was paler than a ghost.

Laena turned to her.

-I thought you told me he was not competing.

Rhaenyra’s mouth was wide open.

-He was not…- she managed to say.

Her father also turned to her, in a far less friendly manner than Laena.

-Why is my brother competing? Why his he not here at your side? Did you know about any of this?

She simply moved her head no, since she was too lost for words to say anything else. And very unlike herself she shrunk into her seat not knowing what to say, and started to compulsively turn her rings around.

“Why did he not tell me he was competing? I would have given him my favour to wear.”

The beginning of the match was announced.

Very much like Ser Criston before, Ser Gwayne was in a black rage. He immediately lunged towards Daemon with all his wrath. Yet with the greatest of ease, Daemon quickly and effortlessly dodged all of his blows, before hitting his sword again and again with Dark Sister.

Ser Gwayne was not able to match his strength and his sword was cut in half.

The crowd gasped in shock.

With a swift movement, Daemon tripped him with the hilt of Dark Sister and poor young Gwayne fell to the ground. Not yet fully satisfied, her uncle kicked him until he was on all fours clinging to his stomach. It was quite possible that he had a few broken ribs by that time.

Finally, he also kicked him on his backside, like he was a dog. And stepped over him with Dark Sister in his hands.

He was named the victor there and there.

Although this had been by far the most magnificent victory of the day, most of the nobles were too astonished at the prince’s surprise appearance to cheer or clap. Rhaenyra included herself in that group.

Daemon took of his helmet and let his silver hair fall, shining like molten silver, and then proceeded to leave. Meanwhile servants and squires ran towards poor Gwayne Hightower to carry him out. Rhaenyra also stood and left looking for her husband.

There were several tents that had been set up for the competitors. She took a while to find out where her uncle’s tent was. When she finally found it, with a help of a very blushed squire who could not keep his eyes from her breasts, she entered.

The tent was lavishly furnished which told her that he had all of this prepared beforehand. Expensive rugs covered the floors, and a great table with food and elegant chairs was also set up. Throwing some curtains back, she found a space with armour and weapons, some lounge chairs, and a great tub in the middle where her uncle was bathing himself. A squire was there but when she arrived, her uncle dismissed him.

With only the candle lights to light the room, his hair looked more silver than ever, and his tanned skin glowed. Nevertheless, she was too angry to let herself be carried away by the handsome naked man in front of her.

-Why did you not tell me that you were entering the tourney? - she angrily demanded.

-My sweet princess, you have finally arrived, I have been waiting for you to come and offer me your congratulations. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?

-Don’t change the subject! You know very well why I am here! Why did you not tell me that you were going to compete?

Daemon smirked.

-A surprise.

Rhaenyra frowned.

-If this is your idea of a surprise please restrain yourself from surprising me in the future.

He licked his lips and gazed at her with hungry eyes.

-Maybe you would like another kind of surprise better my pet… And yet I just won my match so I would very much like to have a reward from my beautiful wife. - he leaned on the tub and his eyes bore into hers. - Touch yourself.  
If he had thrown water at her, she would be just as taken aback as she was at his words.

-Excuse me?

He grabbed a goblet of wine that was on the floor close to the tub and took a sip.

-I would very much like it if you could lay on this lounge chair next to my tub, lift your skirts and touched your sweet cunt with those elegant fingers of yours.- he took another sip of his wine.- Do not tell me you never did that before because I know you have.

She blushed.

-You are making me quite uncomfortable. 

-Than you should follow my suggestion and make yourself more comfortable…

-This was not why I followed you here. - although part of her was still fuming with him he was making impossible for her to maintain her trail of thoughts. 

-But it is a much better reason don’t you think? Indulge me my little wife, I have spent the afternoon surrounded by dust and disgusting men. I long for your sweet scent and your body…or was just one night of passion enough to put out your fire?

He was clearly provoking her with his smirk and his words.

-I am a Targaryen. - she told him- My fires will burn for as long as my heart beats.

-Then come over here and make my heart beat faster.

Feeling aroused by the candle lights, the smell of scented oils, and the sight of her uncle naked in the water with his silver hair and his tanned skin, she approached him and lowered her face to him giving him an innocent kiss, to which he eagerly responded.

-The lounge chair is right over there. - he whispered in her ear.

She laid there and started to pull her pale lavender dress up, uncovering her slim and elegant legs, and stopped when she reached the top of her thighs.

-I changed my mind. - her uncle told her- You should take everything off.

-I don’t think so. - she told him- And you should do well to remember who the mistress of our marriage is. I am not a woman who is told what to do uncle Daemon… I do only what I want.

-In matters of desire you are still the pupil. - he told her smiling. - So, you should do as you are told.

She ignored him and slipped her right hand between her thighs. She stopped just before she reached her core.

-Do you want to talk, or do you want to see me pleasuring myself?

He leaned back into his tub.

-I think you know the answer to that.

Her hand finally reached her core and the princess was surprised to find just how wet she was. She tried do slip a finger inside herself and found that she easily could, and before long she added another and let out small moans.

As she worked herself, she could feel Daemon’s eyes on her, darkened from desire. She closed her eyes and felt her face grow even hotter, both from the pleasure she was experiencing and from having her uncle’s gaze on her.

She moved her hips to meet with her hand’s movements when her fingers began to caress her most sensitive spot.

Moaning loudly, she increased her speed.

-Could you move your skirts higher? - she heard him ask.

-Be quiet uncle Daemon, you are distracting me. - she told him without opening her eyes.

Before long waves of pleasure washed over her and she gasped. She had barely come down from her pleasure when she felt drops of water fall on her body, and a very wet body lay over her she almost screamed in shock.

Daemon’s lips found hers and his hands ran through her body. He pulled her arms over her head and held them there whilst he kissed her mouth, chin and then neck. With his other hands he raised one of her legs placing it over himself so he could have better access to her body and her core.

-You are all wet, you ruined my dress…-she told him between moans.

He ignored her and continued his ministrations. She could feel his hard member pressed against her thighs and just as he was about to enter her, the curtains were drawn back and her father and other men appeared.

“My uncle is naked, laying between my legs about to enter me, my dress is all wet and my skirts are pulled to my hips and there are people watching this, one of them my father… gods kill me now please!”

Her father let out a squeal of fright as did Septon Eustace who was accompanying him. Maester Mellos was too dumbstruck to speak and so was Lord Strong next to him.

Her uncle made no attempt to remove himself from her, which in part was fortunate since if he did so she would be mostly uncovered from her waist down.

-Would you mind? We are in the middle of something. - he told him with a bored tone, not at all bothered that they had just been caught in a rather private moment.

-For the gods Daemon! Could you not wait to do this in your chambers? - Viserys replied looking in another direction.

-You lack imagination if you think I have to be in my chambers to make love to your daughter.

-Could you all LEAVE! - Rhaenyra suddenly exploded.

-I will returned when you two are composed yes. -Viserys replied.

The men left, and Rhaenyra and Daemon were alone once more.

-Could you get off me so I can try and dry myself and get rid of some of the humiliation I am feeling?

Laughing Daemon got off her and then helped her to her feet. Her dress clung to her body because of the water and she was sure it was ruined for good. 

Daemon handed her one of his robes and then went beyond a screen and started to dress himself.

-Can we re-enter? - she heard her father ask.

-Sure, sure brother. By the way, you have the worst timing of all.

-How was I too guess… you know what Daemon never mind. If I have learned one thing from years of being your brother is that I should expect anything.

-I would like to add that if you want grandchildren this is the only way I know of making them.

Rhaenyra was too embarrassed to even glance at anyone’s direction so she just looked straight ahead, clasping her hands together.

-May I inquire as to why you have decided to compete in this tourney without my knowledge? - Viserys angrily asked.

Daemon re-emerged from behind the screen dressed in a pale green tunic, trousers and flexible leather boots, with the locket Rhaenyra had given him around his neck.

-May I inquire what is the issue with me taking part in this tourney?

-Do not answer my question with a question!

-I am just doing it for fun. You know I hate to just sit down doing nothing. Now if it had been up to me, I would spend my days in the company of your lovely daughter, but since you insisted on having this tourney, I will at least take part in it. Besides, I meant to win and crown our princess Queen of Love and Beauty.

Rhaenyra felt any anger she still had for Daemon fade. How she longed for that crown…

Viserys eyed him with suspicion.

-Why do I have a feeling that that is not the full story…

Before they left Viserys turned to her.

-Please try and keep an eye on your husband. And go change, the feast will begin promptly.

Still blushed and with her dress clinging uncomfortably to her body, Rhaenyra took off Daemon’s robe and asked him for his cloak instead.

-Where are you going my princess? I believe we have some unfinished affairs…

-I am going to change, and the both of us are going to the feast uncle.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

-I do not think so my princess, look what you do to me, I want to carry on where we left of.

She tried to escape his embrace.

-Not here! I will not risk my father appearing again, one time was bad enough as it is!

-Then let us go to our chambers, and take of that wet dress…

The door to their rooms had scarcely closed when Daemon pushed the cloak off of her shoulders and took her dress also with one swift movement, leaving Rhaenyra with nothing more than her elegant sandals, and her jewels.

He removed his clothes as well, and quickly scooped her up in his arms.

-How about by the fire? So, you can dry your wet skin? In my rugs, just as the first, well second time, you gave yourself to me.

He laid her down and then laid himself close to her.

Rhaenyra felt as if her blood was boiling and her whole body was tingling with desire. 

He begun by kissing her shoulder very gently, letting his hands slide over to her breasts, caressing her nipples until she was panting.

He than sat and pulled her to his lap, she had her legs on either side of him and was burning with anticipation. As she felt his member slid into her, she threw her head back, moaning and closing her eyes.

She had thought about Careleen’s words a lot in the past day and a half. It was true that the more times they laid together the better it felt for her. She rolled her hips and they moved together. As the pressure in her lower abdomen built, she wrapped her legs more tightly around his strong back.

She felt him tighten his grip on her hips and heard him moan with every movement she made. It made her feel powerful, like when she rode her she-dragon Syrax.

Before too long she felt his release and his head fell on her. She smiled, proud of herself and giggled lightly.

When his eyes met hers, she raised an eyebrow at him.

-I promise to make it up to you tonight. I must admit that seeing you touch yourself left me on edge… you should do that again.

She blushed.

-We should go now, before my father sends someone to look for us and we are caught again.

Before she got up, she grabbed his face and turned it in her direction.

-I am still unpleased that you did not tell me that you would be entering the tourney. I do not want you to keep things from me!

He smirked at her words.

-Oh, my sweet Rhaenyra, I told you before, a little mystery is the key to a happy marriage.

 

The feast was another splendid affair with a lot of food, music and entertainment. Yet her eyes could barely leave her uncle’s and he was the only one that she danced with for the entire night.

She heard from Careleen and Alla that Ser Harwin had broken both his collarbone and had shattered one of his elbows (which prompted a series of jokes from Mushroom the court fool who stated the “Brokenbones” would be a better name for Ser Harwin than “Breakbones”). She felt quite bad for him, yet once Daemon asked her if she wanted to retrieve for the evening and they returned to their bed, he made her forget all about Harwin, in fact, she forgot about everything else.

The next day she awoke to find that she was laying her head over Daemon’s chest and that he was watching her sleep quite amused. Their bed was a complete chaos, and several pillows had found their way to the floor. Most of the covers were also on the floor.

She caressed his chest and stared at him for a while.

-I almost feel bad for our servants. - she commented.

They were breaking their fast on the balcony when one of her maids brought her a little note.

“If you are done riding the dragon you married maybe you would care to join me and we could go and ride our proper dragons: Vhagar and Syrax. Just us girls. I informed myself and the matches won’t begin till later. Please, Laenor does not leave Joffrey for a moment and I am bored to death!  
Laena Velaryon”

Rhaenyra giggled when she finished reading.

-Do you mind? -she asked Daemon.

-Not at all. I think I will make some bets this morning, I would like it however if you were present during my match. I enjoy winning more when there is an audience. And afterwards you can reward your champion…- he said winking at her.

-You are confident about your victory today.

-Certainly I am. And you should be as well my niece.

She spent her morning riding with Laena. Vhagar was a magnificent creature, three times the size of Syrax, perhaps a little more than that. Syrax was faster however, for she was a lighter and younger mount.

The two dragons played together and shrieked playfully at each other, and when they dismounted them, they seemed almost disappointed to see their riders go.

Seasmoke let out a sad shriek when he saw that Laenor was not with them and curled back into a ball. Caraxes eyed them in a calculating manner and ignored them, yet when Syrax returned he went over to her and smelled the yellow she-dragon.

-Do you think we have time to change? - Rhaenyra asked Laena.

-Is there need?

-I prefer dresses and my braid is coming apart.

-We cannot lose the matches cousin; besides you would be beautiful even covered with dirt. - Laena replied with a smile- Joffrey is fighting Ser Criston this afternoon, and I promised Laenor we would return in time. 

Rhaenyra frowned at the mention of Ser Criston’s name.

When they finally arrived, as Laena had predicted there was no time for them to change clothes, so still in their riding garments, they took their seats in the box reserved for the royal family. Laenor was already there dressed lavishly in deep blue garments, with his hair perfectly styled.

-You are almost late dearest sister and cousin. They have just finished announcing Joffrey and that Cole man. - he eyed them up and down- Besides being late, you are less than composed, and I would like to point out that you both smell of dragon.

-And you smell like the Knight of kisses. - Laena replied making Laenor blush.

-You should have joined us. - Rhaenyra told him- Archery and riding is quite dull. And Seasmoke looked sad.

They ceased their conversation once the fighting begun. As the day before, Criston had chosen the Morningstar as his weapon, Joffrey had his longsword.

Whilst Ser Criston tried to struck Joffrey with unmeasurable anger, the young knight quickly dodged his every attempt and was even able to strike Ser Criston with his sword more than once. Yet each time that Joffrey had the upper hand, Criston became angrier and each of his blows became more vicious.

Next to her, Laenor cheered for his champion, and so did Laena. On her father’s side, Alicent clapped every time Criston, her champion, gained some space and pushed Joffrey back.

It was an exciting match to watch.

As Joffrey attempted to strike Ser Criston once more, the commander of the white cloaks threw the morning star and it wrapped around Joffrey’s sword. When he pulled, Joffrey’s sword flew from his hands and into the dirt, several feet away from him. Next to her Laenor gasped frightened.

It would be humanly impossible for Joffrey to reach his sword before Ser Criston hit him with the Morningstar, so clearly, he would have to yield. Rhaenyra grinded her teeth in anger, once again he would be victorious… Still, before Joffrey could surrender, Ser Criston threw his Morningstar in the young knight’s head with such force that he fell down and with a loud crack his helmet broke.

Silence fell over the spectator for no more than a second. That was until blood started to spill from Joffrey’s helmet and the poor young man stood still as a corpse, and that was when silence was broken by several screams, the loudest of them coming from her cousin Laenor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from... I don't know which POV yet XD anyways I hope you liked it byes for now :)


	26. Rhaenyra XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D guess what? New chapter thats what :/ well I tried to be funny at least, it's something...

Rhaenyra XI

Dawn was almost upon them when Grand Maester Mellos finally re-emerged from his chambers.

Joffrey, Laenor’s champion, had been carried there after he fell, beaten, with a cracked helmet, and blood seeping uncontrollably from his head. It had been several hours, and both the Grand Maester and other maesters had been working on him non-stop. Laenor had refused to leave his friend, and although many had tried to drag him out, her cousin would not move. He had the blood of the dragon on him as well it would seem. Even septons had been called to pray for the young man’s life.

Rhaenyra stood in the maester’s apartments, sitting by the fire. With her was her cousin Laena, with tears on her beautiful face, and also her father Lord Corlys Velaryon.

Her father had retrieved with his small council yet gave instructions that he was to be called once the extent of Joffrey’s wounds was reached.

Because guests were still expecting entertainment, it was up to Alicent to play the gracious host. Daemon was also there playing his part.

Once Mellos closed the door behind himself, servants ran to summon the King and the rest of the small council. Rhaenyra was trembling with anticipation and concern over the young knight, yet her words did not move the master who calmly proclaimed that Joffrey’s condition would be reported only when his grace the King had arrived.

That wait seemed in ways longer than the previous one.

Viserys arrived several minutes later. It was clear from the red on his face and the sweat dripping from it as well, that he had run to the Grand Maester’s chambers. Behind him most of the small council’s members also seemed a bit out of breath, and poor Larys Strong, Master of Whispers, was clinging to his foot with a painful expression.

-So? What news of Ser Joffrey?!- Viserys at once demanded.

-I fear the news are not good your grace…

-Is the boy dead? - Lord Jasper Wylde, Master of Laws, coldly asked.

Mellos motioned negatively with his head.

-Ser Joffrey remains alive, for all the good that does him, yet we fear he will not awake again. He has no response. His heart may still be beating but those beats grow fainter by the hour, I am afraid that there was little we could do to help him. We tried to bound up his wounds the best that we could and to put sage and some ointments on them. I also gave him some milk of the poppy to ease any pain he may be feeling. I assure you however my lords that it is likely that he is not with us for long.

Shocked gasps were heard throughout the room.

Septon Eustace emerged from the room with a pained expression on his sullen face.

-His life is in the hands of the gods now. I shall pray day and night for his recovery. But who can dare to know the will of the Father? Mayhaps this was the way the Gods have found for Ser Joffrey to atone for his sins. Let this be a warning for the leaving that there are certain sins, not even the gods can turn a blind-eye to! - as the maester said these last words, his gaze bore into Lord Corlys’ eyes.

The Sea Snake returned a most hateful gaze in his direction.

Rhaenyra had had enough of the old man’s hypocrisy.

-You should be ashamed of yourself to question the actions of a man who is clinging to life! And who do you think you are to presume to know the will of the Seven?!- she angrily demanded.

Septon Eustace stood his ground.

-As a septon I am a representative of the gods on this world. And if you had ever read the “Seven-pointed Star” you would know princess.

Rhaenyra straightened her back.

-I red the “Seven-pointed Star”, more than once actually. Though mayhaps you could point out in which passage of the holy book does it says that a septon has the authority to pass judgment unto others, specially in their hour of need?

Septon Eustace knew better than to retaliate, specially in front of her father, nonetheless his eyes sparkled with anger.

-Rhaenyra is right. - Viserys finally spoke. - It is not the time for you to comment on court gossip Septon Eustace. You should spend every minute in prayer for Ser Joffrey’s good health, not judging his real or imaginary misdeeds.

Rhaenyra smiled at her father.

King Viserys turned to Lord Corlys.

-My cousin and old friend. Words cannot convey how regretful I am of this entire situation. I will also pray for your son’s friend recovery. The Mother will be merciful of him I am certain, he is a young and strong man, he will be back on his feet before no time.

Corlys stared at Viserys yet he did not speak. Laena on the other hand stood from her chair and addressed the King.

-I would like to thank you your grace for your kind words. You possess the virtues any King should have, mercy and kindness towards others.

Viserys smiled fondly at her cousin Laena.

Rhaenyra held her hand tightly.

After Viserys and the small council members left, the two of them entered the room were Joffrey lay resting. It was dark, with only candles to give any light, and there was a sickly smell of blood. Laenor was there, seating by Joffrey’s bed.

The two of them tried to persuade Laenor to leave Joffrey to rest, but he refused them.

-Please brother you must rest and eat. - Laena kindly insisted.

Laenor only moved his head “no”. His hand held Joffrey’s furiously and tears were falling from his face. The poor knight’s head was bounded with bandages yes Rhaenyra noted that they were soaked with blood and his skin was paler than a corpse’s. She dared not make any of these observations aloud.

Lord Corlys spoke.

-Laena, you would do better to follow your own advice. Let your brother be for now… And I say the same to you your grace. - he said facing Rhaenyra with tired blue eyes. - It is your wedding we are celebrating, you should not be here, in this gloomy room that smells of death and blood.

Rhaenyra’s eyes met his and she spoke softly.

-I could not pretend as if everything was fine, being my wedding or not. I have a heart Lord Corlys.

-Yes, you certainly do. A gentle heart. Nonetheless, do this old man a favour and take my daughter to rest and eat if you will. Tis enough to have one child sick with grief, I would not have a second.

Rhaenyra persuaded Laena to follow her and the two went to the latter’s rooms. Rhaenyra requested a bath for the both of them and asked the maids to fetch her sleeping silks from her rooms.

She helped her cousin out of her riding clothes and into the bath, and quickly followed her as well. The maids washed their hair with scented fragrances and oils. They were massaging Rhaenyra’s scalp when Laena finally broke the silence.

-Will you sleep with me for a little while? I do not want to be alone… I know it is not fair what I ask of you, but if I cannot be with my brother, I need company.

Rhaenyra’s purple eyes met her cousins.

-With the condition that you will eat something first.

After they were dried and dressed in their nightgowns a table was set with some comforting foods and warm drinks. It took a little persuasion from Rhaenyra to get Laena to eat but in the end, the princess had her way and Laena ate some sweet bread dipped in warm milk sweetened with honey.

When the two went to bed Laena hugged Rhaenyra tightly to her.

-It pains me so much to see my brother like this… he is a part of me, so it is as if I am sharing his agony.

-Calm yourself my cousin, I am sure that Joffrey will recover soon.

-I know you do not actually believe that- Laena replied- But I do love you for trying to comfort me. 

-I cannot imagine how you are feeling at this moment…- Rhanyra told her. - As bad as it may sound, I do not love my half-siblings as you do your brother.

-I have noticed…- Laena told her.

-I would do them no harm, yet I do not see them as my true brothers. Baelon who died a day after he was born, he was my true brother. Aegon, Aemond and Helaena, they may have silver hair and purple eyes, but to me they are more Hightower than Targaryen. I do not feel much love towards them.

-You should not feel guilty cousin. Love is meant to be a natural thing, not something given out of obligation and duty.

-I do feel guilty nonetheless, many times… they are my father’s children, I should try to love them at least…

-Do you love me? - Laena asked.

-Very much so. - Rhaenyra told her with a smile.

-Then you have good taste. I am easier to love than three brats.

Laena fell asleep still hugging her tightly, yet somewhere through her sleep her hands let go of Rhaenyra, and when one of the maids gently called her, she was free to rise.

-Your grace, prince Daemon requested us to summon you back to your quarters.

She glanced over to Laena and kissed her on her forehead.

-Please tell her to call me as soon as she awakes.

Grabbing a thick robe, she left Laena’s rooms and made her way to her own rooms which she now shared with her uncle.

It was almost midday and the sun was casting a pleasant light throughout the castle’s corridors.

She found Daemon sharpening Dark Sister. His eyes went to her immediately.

-So, how is the boy?

-Grand Maester Mellos does not have high hopes for his recovery. Laenor refuses to leave his side, and Laena is worried and sad. Father is also quite concerned.

She sat at the vanity.

-How was dinner?

-Tedious. - he replied with scorn- Besides having to be there and pretending that everything was fine, when all anyone would do was talk about the incident, I also had to endure the Hightower bitch in close proximity. She spent the evening parading her little piglet Aegon around to foreign dignitaries and high nobles. From the way she spoke one would believe him to be the next King.

Rhaenyra was positively fuming.

-This was her doing I have no doubts! Hers and that dog! I will speak to father today about this and I will have Criston removed from the Kings Guard, mark my words!

After dressing herself, Rhaenyra marched over to her father’s chamber. She asked permission to enter but what was her surprise to see that Queen Alicent was already there with a rather smug look on her face.

-I had hoped we could talk alone father, about yesterday’s events.

Alicent smiled.

-There would be no need for that my princess. That was precisely the subject your father and I were just discussing. 

Ignoring her step-mother, Rhaenyra approached her father.

-Papa, yesterday’s match was fitter for the fighting pits of Mereen than for a civilized Westerousi wedding. Joffrey is clinging to his life as we speak. There was no need for that, anyone present could have seen that the boy was going to surrender.

Alicent also took a step further.

-And how can you be so sure my dear? Are you an expert on tourneys and fighting now?

Rhaenyra frowned.

-I have eyes on my face and they report back to my brain, that is all anyone needed to know that Ser Joffrey would have yielded to Ser Criston. He did not have time though, since that brute decided to throw the Morningstar at him at full force almost knocking his head off!

-No one could have known that my love- Alicent told Viserys- Ser Criston has a fighting spirit and he wanted to win in my name. He did not mean to hurt the poor boy.

-Oh yes, he most certainly did! - Rhaenyra snapped.

Alicent smiled sweetly.

-You have acquired quite the extraordinary mind reading skills over the past few days my princess. Only dishonest people tend to only see the worst intentions in people, maybe your husband’s ways are rubbing in on you…

Rhaenyra’s anger boiled inside her yet before she could snap her father raised his hand.

-Alicent, Rhaenyra enough of this! Gods, it is bad enough that I had to spend a night of feasting in the small council’s chambers and now I have to sit here while you two throw stones at each other? I agree with you my child that Ser Criston’s actions were most unfitting, yet there is still chance that Joffrey may recover still.

Rhaenyra’s face was blank.

-So, you will do nothing?

-For now, yes. The Small Council advised me.

-That is ludicrous! Are you waiting for your servant to kill another man is that it?

-I said enough Rhaenyra! We will speak of this matter later, for now, I have to return to the tourney, which you should do the same as well since we are celebrating your wedding and so far, you have missed several important moments.

Fuming, she left before her father gave her leave, for she could not stand another moment of Alicent’s triumphal smile.

 

Over the next several days the tourney progressed almost as if nothing had happened. There was little talk of Ser Joffrey Lonmouth (at least in front of the King), yet from that day onwards the only people that cheered Ser Criston were the members of the Queen’s party, and most of all, the queen herself.

Rhaenyra refused to be present during Ser Criston’s matches for she could not stand the sight of him, and she endured with even less grace his victories on after the other.

Viserys was so concerned over his brother’s hate for Ser Criston that he ordered the matches and competitors to be altered, thus the two men had little chance of facing each other, in fact that would only happen if both reached the final fight. Nonetheless, it was like hate was fuelling both men, and when Ser Criston beat Ser Erryk Cargyll and prince Daemon defeated Lord Lymond Mallister all the courtiers knew that Visery’s worst fears were coming true.

Rhaenyra cheered for her husband yet even she felt afraid. Joffrey still lingered in his bed with no signs of improvement. He had to be fed liquids in order to stay alive, alas he did not speak or move and everyday his bandages were changed, and every time they were filled with blood and a sickly smell of pus and disease. Laenor still refused to leave his side, and Laena barely ate or spoke to anyone. Lord Corlys was growing more and more livid with the whole situation with each passing day.

That night as she sat by her vanity removing her rings, Daemon was siting by the fire drinking strong wine and beyond exhilarated with the prospect of the match of the following day. He was making jokes about the queen and her greens. Any other day Rhaenyra would be laughing loudly with tears pouring from her eyes, yet she was so worried that all she could do was force a small smile.

Daemon was wearing a black silk robe and not much else. On his sculped chest lay the locket she had given him. Has he stood to pore himself some more wine Rhaenyra gathered the courage and finally spoke?

-Daemon. - she called out to him- I do not want you to fight tomorrow.

He laughed in response returning to his seat.

-I am serious uncle. I do not want you to fight. Please, promise me you will not.

Any smile was whipped from his handsome face.

-And my I inquire as to why?

She turned and looked at him.

-Because I fear for you. What if you lose? What if he does to you what he has done to Ser Joffrey? I could not bear it… 

-I will be victorious tomorrow! - he barked at her, his features contorted with anger. - I am the most accomplished warrior of all the Seven Kingdoms and beyond! I will not be beaten by the son of some steward! And I refuse to sit here and listen to your nonsense! So if you plan to keep that up, I am leaving!

Rhaenyra shrunk back, he had never talked with her in such a manner. Never.

-The thing is, you cannot know that for certain uncle, you just cannot… and you should remember that tourney celebrating my father’s ascension and what the result of your match both on the melee and on the jousting was. You lost. Two times. What happens if you lose tomorrow? I remember how Dark Sister flew from your hands and into the ground that day.

His eyes were dark with anger, he threw his cup to the side, the wine spilling on a carpet, and stood.

-Oh, I apologize, are you a girl of six and ten, barely more than a child going to teach me about fighting?! Pff… do not forget who you are speaking to! I am Daemon Targaryen, a prince of the blood, King of the Stepstones, I have more dragon’s blood in me than you do! And you assume to question my abilities?! You were still a babe at your mother’s breast and I was already a knight! And you were not even that when I killed my first man! So, do yourself a favour and be quiet! All of this chickening is unfitting of the dragon. The dragon fears no one! Are you a dragon or not? Because I already had to be married for more than ten years to a lesser woman, I will certainly not endure it again! 

By all accounts Rhaenyra should be afraid. Never in her life had Daemon had so much as raised his voice with her, yet the mention of his lost battle against Ser Criston had thrown him over the edge in a way she did not believed possible. Furthermore, he was much taller than she was and impossibly stronger than her, she refused to back down, however.

-You should do YOURSELF a favour and watch how you speak to me! How dare you talk to me like this?! I am not Lady Royce, I am not as other women you have used. You should do well to recall that I am not your servant and I do not act according to your pleasures. The women you pay to do so, may smile at everything you say, but I am very much a dragon, and I say whatever I want!

He smirked.

-Fine. Then I shall go somewhere where there are women who do act according to my pleasures and do not pester me.

-You are going to the Street of Silk? - she asked incredulously.

-I was always a valued patron there so why not?

It was Rhaenyra’s turn to rage in a black fury. She stood and closed the space between them, she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard on the face with all her might.

-Do that, do that I dare you. And I promise that if you leave this room and go fuck in a brothel and act the whore, I will do the same. I figure I won’t have to pay anyone, in fact I dare say I only need to go to any man’s room, any man of my choosing and they will gladly take me. But I promise you also that I won’t be discrete and the entire Seven Kingdoms will know that proud and mighty Daemon Targaryen is nothing but a cuckold. So, go if you dare Daemon!

She was holding a finger at him while she spoke.

His face was blank the entire time, but the minute she stopped he grabbed her hand and turned her around so her back was pressed against him.

-The next time you raise your hand to hit me I will bend you over my knee and give you the smacks your septas should have given you when you were little.- he pressed his mouth gently against her ear and spoke so low it was almost a whisper.- Do you want to know why I will win tomorrow? I acquired some very lovely poison that will be spread through Dark Sister, so strong that a scratch with my word will be enough to end the days of the Cole dog… I have not forgotten that that animal has tried to get into your bed.

Her eyes budged with shock at his plans.

-I also know how many men desire you, yet as I have told you, when you first laid with me you were ruined for every other man. No one compares to Daemon Targaryen, and that is why I will never me a cuckhold! Do not kid yourself my sweet niece…

He turned her towards him again and ripped her sleeping silks in half leaving her naked in front of him. She tried to cover herself. Mostly because of how incredulous she was at his actions.

-And you are no defenceless maiden. You are a dangerous woman Rhaenyra, and what you need is a true rogue such as me between your legs, not some honourable knight, not some lord, what you need is the Rogue Prince. Now and forever.

He took off his own robe and his breeches and threw her on the ground over the forgotten garments. With one swift movement he was inside. She gasped in surprise. He was moving into her with such force that her head knocked against the floor a couple of times.

-Are you doubting my skills now my little princess? - he said as he moved into her again and again.

Rhaenyra was trying to catch her breath. When she regained some composure, she racked her nails in his back leaving red marks. He groaned in response and stopped moving.

With Rhaenyra still beneath him, Daemon tried to examine his back.

-You best not forget that you married the Realm’s Delight. No other women will ever feel as I do and you know it. And you would do well to remember that I am very much a dragon, and dragons have claws.

He smiled, a most dangerous smile at her. Grabbing her face he kissed her ferociously, biting and sucking at her lips as his tongue moved into her mouth. When she started struggling for air, he moved his mouth to her neck sucking at her pale and delicate skin. She was sure she would have marks the next day.

He turned to her suddenly.

-Get on top of me and fuck me!- her uncle demaned.

She did just that, and they switched positions so that now she was the one on top. She lowered herself to him painfully slow enjoying the hunger in his eyes and rode him as fiercely as she ever did Syrax.

He did not last long and when she felt his release in her she smiled and threw her long hair back.

She was about to get up from him, when she felt Daemon’s hands in her breasts.

-Oh, we are not done…

The following day Daemon spent the morning getting ready for the fight. Rhaenyra was with him the entire time. She had dressed herself in her house colours to show him her support. She had wanted to braid her hair but when she looked in the mirror she saw a red mark on her neck and decided that it would best to wear her hair down.

The dress left her shoulders naked and had a generous cleavage. She felt Daemon admiring her figure many times.

The warm light of the day also showed the work she had done on his back.

-Tonight, when I have you, it will be from behind young lady. And the following nights until my back heals. - he had told her kissing her mouth.

She was still not sure about what she thought of him using poison, but in her heart, she knew Ser Criston was a monster. Not only had he attempted to seduce her and called her a whore when refused, him a man supposed to give his life for her if necessary, but he had also quite cowardly attacked poor Joffrey. 

She also worried for Daemon, even after his reassurances. 

“I am only six and ten, married for a week! I can’t become a widow so soon! I like being married!”

The squire cleaned Dark Sister with a small flask Daemon gave him.

-A gift from a friend- he had told the young boy- It will leave the sword shining more than ever.

As the squire helped Daemon put on his armour, she eyed him longingly. Her husband and uncle, the Prince of the City. Had any man ever been more dangerous, more handsome and more exciting to behold?

-I love you. - she told him tenderly- I really love you.

-You most certainly did, almost five times last night. - he replied with a smirk- I believe that is our personal record. Yet I hope we can break it tonight. I look forward to seeing you with nothing but the crown of flowers.

When they left the tent together, Daemon already in his armour and Rhaenyra by his, side they saw Ser Criston leaving his tent and accompanied by a squire as well, also with full equipment and with his Morningstar.

-Have you come to take a third try prince Daemon? - Criston mocked.

Daemon smirked.

-Valar Morghulis.

-Is that some sort of curse you valyrians have.

-A warning for you. And a common saying, of course how could the son of a simple steward know such a superior tongue? If you are still standing after this good man, go to the library and check it out.

-Pity that you talk valyrian better than you fight.

-It is not my only talent. I also fare better with women than you. After all, I have never been refused, which is more than you can say. We all have our talents.

Daemon’s last words quieted Ser Criston, and without another glance at each other, they made their way to the fighting area. 

-All men must die?- Rhaenyra asked Daemon.

-Yes, they do. Fortunately, we are valyrians, more gods than men, so the saying does not apply to us.

She smiled at him.

Once in the fighting arena, they found Lord Strong, the King’s Hand already there with a sullen look on his face. Next to him was his younger son Larys.

-Ser Joffrey is dead. - he announced- Ser Criston Cole, by order of the King you have been disqualified from this match. Prince Daemon you are the victor. You are to be given fifty thousand golden dragons and of course the right to crown any lady of your choosing as your muse. - Lord Strong turned to Criston again- And you Lord Commander are also to follow me, the King wants a word with you.

Next to her, her uncle stood almost frozen.

-This match stands! - Daemon proclaimed.

Lord Strong stared at him with a tired face.

-No, it does not. By the King’s own wishes, it does not. Ser Erryk, please escort Ser Criston to the small council chambers, I will follow you promptly.

Daemon was almost grinding his teeth with anger. Rhaenyra felt almost relieved with the news.

-THE MATCH WILL HAPPEN!

-Not today prince Daemon, not today. - Larys replied with his cold and calculating smile.

Before leaving Lord, Strong addressed her uncle.

-Prince Daemon, you are going to be announced the winner and I will deliver the prizes to you. For the love you bare your brother the King act graciously. If you seek to be the consort of a Queen one day you should learn to keep your anger in check. And crown your wife if it pleases you, every girl dreams of that.

Before Daemon could burst, Rhaenyra grabbed his hand.

-His day will come my love; his day will come. But not today. It is our wedding and all eyes are upon us. He is nothing to us. We are blood of the dragon, he is less than a dog, not even worthy of our scorn. We will soon leave for our seat at Dragonstone and we won’t even have to endure his presence.

-Listen to your wife prince Daemon. - Larys Strong added- You may one day have the fortunate opportunity to kill him yourself. Today is not that day.

The mysterious “Clubfoot” turned and left, dragging his deformed foot behind him.

As promised Daemon was proclaimed the victor of the tourney. Cheers were heard throughout the boxes. 

Rhaenyra knelt in front of him and he placed the crown of blood-red roses over her silver-golden locks. When she stood, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

-Go and take your armour off. - she whispered seductively- I want to give you a proper thanks. 

-Only the promise of your personal reward could stop me from killing that dog anyway. 

As he made way to his tent, she made way to the Small Council chambers. All of the members of the council were there as well as Queen Alicent.

-We were not expecting you princess. - Grand Maester Mellos said.

-You would you not? I am princess of Dragonstone, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, and by my father’s will I have the right to attend Small Council meetings.

She pulled a chair next to her father, purposely sitting between him and queen Alicent.

-I hope you have decided to strip him of his white cloak and send him to the black cells.

-He will be punished yes, my child, but not as you suggest. This whole affair ruined the most joyous of occasions! Ser Criston will be confined to his rooms for seven days and seven nights to ask the Mother for forgiveness. He will also be banned from attending small council meetings until we deem it otherwise and is from this day forbidden to compete at tourneys. I will also offer a courtesy seat on the council to Lord Corlys Velaryon to make up to him. He has already left the capital, and he took Laenor and Laena with him. He is most angry.

-That is not enough. - Rhaenyra replied.

Alicent sniggered.

-You would condemn a man to death for winning a match? From the beginning of time and far before your ancestors ever came to Westeros that men have died and been injured at these types of competitions. Joffrey knew the risks and he took them anyway. He fought well and he will be dearly remembered.

-Maybe one day you will dearly remember those you love as well!

Alicent froze in her seat.

-Are you threatening me? - she challenged Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-Take it any way you like… your grace.

Viserys turned to Rhaenyra quite shocked.

-Rhaenyra! Apologize this instance! 

-I am leaving for Dragonstone tonight.

-Rhaenyra please! It is bad enough that this has happened, please stay one more night, you can leave first thing in the morning. - her father pleaded with her.

-I have made up my mind. - she told him before leaving the room. 

Her father ran towards her, leaving the small council and Alicent.

-Rhaenyra you have crossed the line in there!

-Did you see how cold she is? Joffrey meant nothing to me, yet even I am appalled at the way cruel way he lost his life. But she does not even care. I will not stand her presence for one more evening father.

Her father addressed her in his most distant voice.

-You will learn to do as you are told! The stunts you have pulled last year left the council quite concern over your abilities to rule after me one day! You will learn to be gracious and to put personal matters behind you back or I shall give the crown to your brother Aegon!

Rhaenyra took a step back.

-You would rob me of my rightful crown?

-What a King does a King can undo. You will attend the feast tonight!

Anger boiled inside of her.

-Fine. It will be as my King commands then. I will leave first thing in the morning.

The last day of feasting was a cold and silent affair. Rhaenyra spoke not a word to Queen Alicent, and Alicent would not even glance in her direction.

To spit the old hag and make her father uncomfortable, Rhaenyra spent most of the dinner with her lips over Daemon, touching him constantly. They ate from one plate and when he offered her some sweets with his hand, she sucked on his fingers in the most perverse way she could.

Her father coughed uncomfortably and turned to her.

-Really Rhaenyra, could you please put less of a show on?

-Why father? I am helping to put the minds of your small council at ease. The heir is happily married and will have no trouble furthering Aegon the Conqueror’s line. But if I am bothering you than we will retire for the evening so I can give my uncle a proper thanks for my crown.

Her father looked angry, yet he did not protest any further.

She retired to their rooms first and took off everything but her crown of red roses. When her uncle arrived at their rooms, she stood there naked and inviting with nothing but her crown of red roses in her hair.

He threw his belt to the side and removed his boots on his way to her.

-I dream of the day I will crown you as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and I hope that afterwards I will find you in our chambers again, naked with nothing but your crown…

-Tomorrow we will finally leave this wretched place and go to our home. - she removed his tunic and tossed it to the floor- But right now, I must give a proper reward to my champion.

-You father was most uncomfortable with our displays of affection. - Daemon mockingly told her.

-Good… I meant it for him to feel as uncomfortable as possible. That is how I have to feel every time I am near his skinny hen!

She opened his trouser and pulled them down.

-I thought of using my mouth. What says my lord and husband?

Daemon smiled as she knelt in front of him for the second time that day.

It was midday when they reached Dragonstone on the back of their dragons. The two shrieked happily as they returned to the island that had seen them born.

Rhaenyra smiled and thought back to the words she had told Laena. It was true, she was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed. Can you guess what comes next in the story? :3 I can, but then again I am the writer :( so buh me. Well I'm off XD


	27. Daemon IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) first things first I apologize for not killing Criston XD I know many of you were hoping him to die hahaha and I forgot to say sorry on the last chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter and in the Rogue Prince's POV ;)

Daemon VII

Almost six turns of the moon had passed since their marriage, and yet in some ways it was as if only a fortnight had gone by.

Setting up the princess’s household in Dragonstone had been quite the struggle and two moons had passed before everyone and everything had arrived. Journeys on dragon with two people riding them were quick, only a couple of hours, journeys by ship carrying soldiers, ladies, lords, servants, clothing and so forth and so forth, took a while longer.

Daemon had spent long periods in Dragonstone when he was younger (particularly when Viserys exiled him from the capital), though he had never seen the place with so much life. It was if people came flocking like sheep, trying to get a glimpse of the young princess that now lived there. Although still very young, Rhaenyra was almost the stuff of legend. A beauty from beyond this world, and a woman who would one day be Queen on her own right.

When they left, per Viserys request, they had taken with them the beloved mounts of the Old King and the Good Queen, Vermithor and Silverwing. The Dragon Keepers had long complained to his brother that the dragons were a bit under the weather, barely moving and eating very little, and that perhaps returning to their home-island would do them some good. 

They had welcomed the freedom from their chains, but the two creatures were rarely seen, now it was Caraxes and Syrax who ruled the skies in the island, and the two grew ever bolder.

They spent the days hunting and playing together, and at times they would team up to scare the wild dragons of Dragonstone. The shy dragon the common-folks called Grey Ghost, became even shyer than before, since every time he appeared Syrax and Caraxes would chase after him.

Syrax, Rhaenyra’s dragon had never been at war, and thus far had only killed to eat, but the freedom also brought up her most primal instincts and it was plain to see how she longed for fire and blood.

Rhaenyra herself also felt as if she was free of her chains. Having lived her entire life on King’s Landing, and half of her life enduring the Highbitch woman, she now spent her days smiling and she took weeks to respond to her father’s many, many letters. She had told Daemon about their less than friendly words before they parted for Dragonstone, though clearly Visery’s had come to regret them.

Rhaenyra was very much her father’s daughter, and if Viserys could be stubborn when she wanted, she could be twice more stubborn than him and countless times more entitled.

-He can write all he wants! I do not forget easily that he proposed giving my crown to my half-brother before we left! And I have no doubts that Alicent is behind all of this.

To this day Daemon failed to understand the grasp that woman had on his brother. The plump and pleasant Viserys could scarcely be described as a decisive man. He was easily manipulated and most times the decisions of the council were his decisions. There had only been two matters in which he had been as stubborn as only a Targaryen could be.

Number one was of course the matter of succession. And though once it had burned Daemon’s blood with anger now it pleased him immensely for it made him the next King. Number two was marrying that woman.

She was pleasant, more so when she was younger, yet she could not be described as a truly beautiful woman. Her hair was dark and plain, she was a bit to thin, and her eyes although blue had no remarkable shade, plenty of girls had blue eyes. Age had also thinned her facial features more giving her a less feminine look. Furthermore, and most importantly in Daemon’s mind, she was a nobody. The old nanny of the Old King. Nonetheless, to Viserys she was the sun. Beauty was indeed in the sight of the beholder, Daemon pondered.

“Must be true love… well on my brother’s part at least.”

Since the tourney Rhaenyra only spoke of her to mock her, and even then, she spoke very little. Instead she would spend her days with him, hunting and hawking, sometimes sailing. They would ride their dragons in the mornings and each other at nights. Per Maester’s Gerardys advise, she dedicated two days per week giving audiences to people and hearing their complaints. Sometimes Daemon sat with her, yet most times he was bored to death so at one point or the other he would leave.

Viserys also wrote to him often (most times out of despair about his daughter’s lack of a reply) asking how fared everything on Dragonstone and if he was treating Rhaenyra well. To be fair, after Daemon’s provocative reply he had never again asked if he was treating Rhaenyra well, only how were things on Dragonstone.

His old friend Luthor also wrote to him reporting regularly about the City Watch, his beloved gold cloaks. Other friends wrote to him telling him court gossip. But that a day an older and almost forgotten friend had took to writing to him again.  
He was breaking his fast with Rhaenyra. The girl was wearing a lavender dress and wore her hair in two intricate braids. Many times he wondered if she knew how much he liked that hairstyle on her for it gave her such an innocent look.

The letters were given to them by Maester Gerardys. Rhaenyra had about five letters, two from her father, one from Laena, and others from singers and admirers who many times sent songs or poems to her in hopes of procuring a place at her court. 

For Daemon there was just one letter. When, he opened it he recognized the writing style almost immediately.

“I believe congratulations are in order my prince. Though I fear they have perhaps reached you a bit too late since the journey from Lys to Westeros takes a while. I could not believe my ears when I heard that King Viserys, your older brother who worked so hard to keep you from the throne, had given his first-born child and heir in marriage to you. Does he know that you will be King when he dies and his daughter is crowned or is he expecting that you die before him and she is a widow by then? Something for you to think about. 

Just between old friends how did you manage to convince him? I heard two different tales, but I wanted to hear the truth from just you. To put your mind at ease in both versions you seduced your niece and took liberties with her, so your reputation is intact. In one version she was in love with you, in the other in love with your old friend Ser Criston Cole. So, which one is the truth one? I am inclined to think she wanted you old friend. After all, what girl wants a saint between her legs when she can have a sinner? And scoundrels make much better lovers.

How old is she now? Fifteen? Sixteen? I remember those times when you arrived at the Street of Silk smelling the sweetest most innocent scent, and I always knew that meant you had spent your day with her. Remember that time you snuck me into the Red Keep and your little niece came knocking to your door and you ordered me to hide. Then, you took little Rhaenyra in your arms and sang to her until she slept. I thought that to be one of the most tender moments I had ever seen. Now that I know you share her bed I almost laugh at the memory. She was indeed the prettiest thing. Tell me how is she now? Is she as beautiful as she was then? I shall be in King’s Landing in a few moons, maybe we can share a drink and you can tell me all about your wedding bliss and your little princess.

PS: Did you like the Black Princess and the Green Queen? It was my idea. So, you see, I still have my talents.

Mysaria”

-Who is it? - Rhaenyra asked from her seat- I never seen you laugh so much at a letter.

-An old friend. - he replied with a smirk.

Rhaenyra frowned.

-If you want to keep secretes from me, then I shall do the same.

-You already do my sweet young princess. I cannot begin to comprehend what you and Laena talk about that you are always writing to each other.

Rhaenyra hugged Laena’s letter to her chest.

-You would attempt to pry on ladies’ affairs?

-I would yes. I am quite curious about what you two discuss with such fervour that everyday ravens come and ravens go.

-Well you cannot. - she replied smugly- And you said it yourself that keeping a little mystery is the key to a happy marriage.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled.

-Well, I am pleased to inform you of something else my dearest niece. I ordered a great variety of liquors and brandies from Tyrosh and Mereen, included your all-time favourite and best-friend pear brandy- he smirked- There are also others I think you should enjoy as well. All of them sweet as you like.

Her smile faded a little.

-Oh… that is so… thoughtful of you.

-You seem less than pleased. - he replied raising an eyebrow at her. - I recall a young girl that once got drunk with pear brandy and used some very colourful language whilst alone with her uncle in her rooms.

-Haha you are so amusing.

-I do try my little dragon. Yet when you are angry you do not require any alcohol for the colourful language to flow from your pretty little lips.

-You know you like it when I speak bad to you.

-Well, you are the only person who has ever done so and lived to tell the tale.

She giggled like a little girl, hiding her face in her letters.

\- Speaking of letters, are you planning on writing back to your papa? I am getting tired of him writing to me and beseeching me to reach you and tell you of his worries. You can be quite cruel at times.

-Do not fret uncle. Besides, I am always very, very nice to you, particularly at evenings when we are alone.

He smiled.

It was true. Being in Rhaenyra’s bed was not like it had been with his past lovers. Instead of getting tired it was ever more addictive. Although he himself was not addicted to it, from the tales he had heard it could be compared to being addicted to milk of the poppy: the more one had it the more one craved it.

Every night they would lay with each other and she would give herself to him with the abandomn that only a girl coached by him in the art of love would. The only times she refused him was when her blood would come. Even in those days however, she would pleasure him in other ways, like he had taught her, and she had become a true expert at it. 

Sometimes he would find himself longing for her in the middle of the day and would persuade her to join him in a secluded room, which she always did.

-You could write back to him though… so I could get my brother out of my back.

-If you insist. But later, I have more important things on my mind now.

-Are you going to share them with me?

-Not now no, I don’t think so.

-Is there any particular reason, or you just seek to torture me as you always do?

-I have hearings to attend to now uncle. But you can join me, and you should join me. Times may come where you have to take my place.

He ran his hands through his face.

-Ugh… I cannot stand hearing men complain how they have too little sheep, or that crops are not growing on the fields, or that fishing taxes are too high. Instead you should skip all of this take off your lovely dress and come sit on my lap.

-Later I shall yes. - she replied with a smile. - But for now, peasants await me.

She blew him a kiss in the doorway and left almost skipping with glee.

“Women…”

Other things had also changed in the past moons. Although inconsolable after Joffrey’s death, Laenor had recently found himself a new favourite.

Ser Qarl Correy was a knight of the Velaryon Household, of very low birth though quite skilled with his sword, in more ways than one apparently. Young, handsome and with an aura of mystery to him, he quickly captured Laenor’s attention. The boy, as always, made little efforts to hide his passions.

Daemon pitied Corlys. Such a proud man with such a disappointing son. Although many men enjoyed the company of men more than women, the majority had the good sense to nonetheless take a wife and father a few children and be describe about other desires. Poor Laenor was not such a man. Daemon would bet anything that he had never been with a woman.

How his fool brother haver had consider marrying him to Rhaenyra was beyond Daemon.

Corlys’ daughter Laena was also a question mark for Daemon. How could such a lovely girl remain unmarried for so long? The girl was almost one and twenty. By her age she should have long been married and birthed some children. Corlys had recently confided in Daemon that although the girl was betrothed for years to the son of a Sealord of Bravos, he did not wish for the marriage to take place. Apparently, the boy’s family was ruined, and he had not a silver stag to his name.

-You should marry the girl to your grand-nephew Daeron. - Daemon had told him over a cup of wine. - He is close in age to Laena and that way if Laenor never marries or gives you children, your daughter can marry your new heir and she remains a Velaryon.

Corlys would not hear it.

-Laenor will marry!

-Do it your way Corlys. If you ever need my help with the matter just say it and I will kill your unwanted guest making your lovely daughter free to marry your nephew Vaemon’s son.

-Laenor is young. Age will teach him the importance of duty I am certain, and he will do right by his house.

The conversation had ended there and then.

The relations between Viserys and Corlys had somewhat improved over the incident. Princess Rhaenys their cousin was another matter entirely. 

Proud, stubborn and every inch a Targaryen princess, she had taken to heart Daemon’s marriage to Rhaenyra and not even the promise of a future marriage between Rhaenyra’s heir and a daughter from House Velaryon had been enough to appease her.

-If I was not Queen why should I support Viserys’ daughter’s claim? - she had purportedly told her husband.

Not even Corlys had managed to convince her otherwise.

-Does she seek to support the Hightowers then? Half Hightower Aegon? Will she turn her back on her family?

Corlys had shrugged.

-Once a marriage is secured that guarantees one of her grandchildren on the throne, she will come to terms with it and accept the situation I am sure.

Daemon wondered if proud Rhaenys had ever thought about the fact that her son was a sword swallower that would probably not even consummate his marriage to Rhaenyra if he had married her. He guessed not.

After Rhaenyra left her audiences they had shared a quiet dinner and then a not so quiet dessert.

The moon was high in the skies and he was lying next to her, both naked and spent. The room smelled of perfume and the scent of sex lingered in the air and on him.

He would not tire of the sight that was the princess of Dragonstone.

“I like her a bit too much” he thought to himself musing as he contemplated her naked body.

She was lying on her side running her fingers through her pool of silver and gold hair quite distracted. She must have felt his eyes on her for she turned her big purple eyes to him.

-What? Is there something on my face? - she asked looking for something out of place.

-You are too beautiful.

She smiled.

-Prince Daemon Targaryen is throwing an honest compliment to a girl. What is wrong with you uncle? Are you trying to be romantic with me? You usually only do that before you take me to bed.

\- Well I just did bed you and in several very perverse ways. Many, many times. And you did scream my name until your voice was spent, so I think you deserve a little compliment.

-Oh yes, that reason puts me at ease. Just for a moment I thought you were growing soft with me.

-You also happen to have the most perfect pair of breasts prince Daemon Targaryen has ever seen, and he has seen quite a lot of them. And also, the tightest and sweetest…

-Yes, yes, I got it you are not being nice!

-Let me finish my thought my dearest. The tightest and sweetest cunt.

She frowned.

-Ugh I don’t care for that word.

-Yes I know your very favourite is “fuck”. So, what should I describe your womanly parts as?

-Do not describe them at all please.

-Oh, my Rhaenyra, why so shy all of a sudden?

-Why must you tease me? 

He laid his head on her thigs.

-Because you will always be my little niece. And it is very fun to tease you. Though not as fun as making you scream…

Suddenly she turned to him with a mischievous smile.

-Lie on your stomach. - she told him.

She jumped from their huge canopy bed and went to retrieve something.

He turned to her.

-May I inquire as to why, or are you going to keep up your mysteries? 

-I shall answer papa now.

She came back with some parchment, a bottle of ink and something to write with.

-Lay on your stomach uncle, I want to use your back as support to write.

-Charming… being your table. You do know how to please a man.

She ignored him and He did as she requested. She then laid the parchment over his back and started to write furiously.

-Are you going to mention to my good old brother that you wrote this letter on your uncle’s naked body?

She giggled.

-Is that a yes?

She ignored him and continued to write.

Daemon stared at the fires burning for a while, his head resting in his hands. 

-Papa thinks much worse of you than I ever imagined. The way he always asks if you are treating me well… it is as if he expects me to all of a sudden confess to be subjected to torture and request his aid.

-You should tell him that I keep you naked and chained to our bed and that you spend the days fulfilling my every desire.

-I would, yet you already did, and I had to write him a long letter assuring him that it was a lie and that you were just having a go at him. He was not very happy. But he will be very happy with this letter I can assure you.

-Well what I told him is not a complete lie. Just the part of the chains. Nonetheless pray tell, what in your letter will make my brother very happy?

She blew the parchment to dry the ink and folded it in three. Then she got up and went over to the desk stamping her seal on the letter with warm black candlewax.

Then very seductively she returned to their bed and laid next to him playing with a few strands of his silver hair.

-I spoke to Maester Gerardys yesterday because it has been more than a moon’s turn since the last time I bleed. And he asked me if my cycle was regular. I told him that it was yes, my blood never came more than a day or two late, so it was odd that a month had passed. So, then he told me he believed I was pregnant, and I told him that I thought him right.

Her eyes bore into his.

-Congratulations uncle.

Daemon could not believe it.

-Are you certain?

-Well, we will not know with absolute certainty for a couple more weeks, but so far everything suggests that yes, I am carrying your child! So, we must start thinking about names! What should the next ruler of the Seven Kingdoms be called?

Daemon grabbed her and pulled her on top of him kissing her passionately.

It was almost dawn when Rhaenyra fell exhausted on the bed and as she always did. And as usual she also fell asleep quickly and looked almost dead from the way she laid still and quiet.

She held a pillow next to her body, and the bed covers were raised to her waist, leaving much of her body covered for his disappointment. Her hair was sprayed on the bed like molten silver mixed with gold, some of it over her elegant face.

He got up from the bed and threw a rob over himself. The fires were almost out, and the chill of the night was creeping in from the open window.

It was his time to write a letter.

“Dear Lady Misery,  
I am surprised to hear that you are still alive. I have much to tell you indeed my old friend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked it, it was kind of a shorter chapter but I wanted to write Daemon hearing the news, and of course I had to introduce a new player to the game, Lady Misery the white worm XD 
> 
> Next chapter will be told from one of Daemon's BFFs POV Queen Alicent :3 and it will be longer, SPOILER ALERT XD her good old dad will make an appearance :O but why?


	28. Alicent V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :D new chapter here. As always I hope you like it ;)

Alicent V

-I told you so. - Lord Otto Hightower said as he paced through the room.

Alicent’s head was low and she was shaking. Over the last few days she had barely eaten a thing or slept for the matter.

-Why must the gods curse me to always be right, even when I wished it to be otherwise?!

Rhaenyra’s letter had arrived a fortnight before to the capital. A letter where she told her father the good news, that she was carrying her Daemon’s child.

Her father came as fast as he could, once her letter reached him. The pretext used for said visit had been his whish to be present on the celebrations for Helaena’s upcoming name day.

He requested a private audience with her as soon as courtesy allowed. And the two of them, along with her brother Gwayne Hightower and also her cousin, and lady-in-waiting Mina, to whom she had no secrets, retired to her private apartments bolting the doors and windows to discuss the recent news.

There were only candles to keep the rooms lit and her father’s face looked even more severe than usual in the dark.

-The whore is pregnant! - her father boomed, his dark eyes glued to hers.

Alicent remained still as a statue, looking straight ahead with her hands folded in her lap. Next to her, her cousin Mina was shifting in her seat. Her brother Gwayne stood next to their father with a grave look on his young face.

-I will remind you that I warned you about this many moons ago. But did you care to listen? Well listen now, our Aegon is about to slip another step down the line of succession because of your carelessness! Because with our luck, of course the bitch is going to birth a boy! - her father made a dramatic pause- Daemon Targaryen’s son! On the Iron Throne! I hope you are not as simple as to think that our heads will not be rotting on spikes when that day comes.

-What did King Viserys said of the news? - her brother Gwayne asked in a hopeful tone.

Alicent’s gaze pierced through him.

-What in the name of the Seven do you think my foolish husband said Gwayne? Are you hoping that he said that he will disinherit his married daughter because she is pregnant? Was that what you were expecting? Do not act the fool for once Gwayne! He was overjoyed! OVERJOYED. At the wonderful news! That he is going to be a grandfather, and his daughter will very soon have her own heir. He almost cried of happiness.

-But did he state that the child will come before our Aegon in the line of succession?

Alicent groaned at her brother’s stupidity.

-He does not have to do so. If the King has a son and a brother who inherits the throne if he dies? His son of course. So why would with a Queen that be any different? Rhaenyra was Viserys’ heir not Daemon, and her son will be her heir, not Aegon. I should not have to explain how the rules of succession go Gwayne!

-What if they have a girl?

It was her father’s turn to snap at her brother Gwayne.

-With the current affair of things Gwayne maybe it is no longer relevant. Either ways, even in the eventuality of them having a girl now, what would prevent them from having a boy after? I will remind you that King Jaehaerys and Queen Alicent had fourteen children! Rhaenyra is six and ten. Young, healthy, pampered, clearly very fertile. Do you think they are only going to have one child?

Alicent’s eyes suddenly sparkled with joy.

-She could die during childbirth. - she told her father with a smile- The little bitch could die, and our problems would be gone! Her mother died in the child bed, and Daemon’s mother as well! It is a possibility!

-She has a point father. - Gwayne concurred. - No one can know the outcome of a birth. Look at King Viserys and prince Daemon’s mother. She had them both fine, and she died a while after giving birth to the late prince Aegon. And she was also a strong and young woman. And Queen Aemma was week, had several miscarriages and died giving birth to the late prince Baelon. The same could be true for Rhaenyra as my sister proposes.

-No. Out of the question. - Lord Otto replied. - Relying on luck is a risk we simply cannot take! This marriage alone should have never happened, and if it did, it rests on your head Alicent.

-Pray tell how I could have prevented that wedding!

-You should have been kinder to the girl Alicent! You should have made her our ally not our foe! You ought to have her close to you always, and make her close to Aegon, so that they could have been wedded to each other. She would be Queen, he King. Matter settled.

-You were the number one reason that prevented that marriage from taking place when you pestered Viserys again and again on the matter of succession! So much so, that your title as Hand of the King was removed and you were sent back to Oldtown! The girl may be many things, but she is not a simpleton. She soon understood that we were doing anything in our power to relieve her of her title of Princess of Dragonstone and confer said title to my son Aegon. So of course, she turned against us.

-Nonetheless, it was your job as the girl’s step-mother to bring her back to our side. - her father replied, quickly evading her accusations- And your actions brought her to Daemon’s side, and made her his wife, and now she is to become the mother of his children. You did not listen to me then, but you will listen now. I have already discussed this issue with my brother Lord Hightower, and he agreed with me that there is a clear solution to all of this. Daemon Targaryen must die.

Silence fell unto the room.

Otto eyed Alicent daring her to contradict him. After a while, her brother Gwayne spoke.

-Father, even if he dies, what then?

-I will tell you what. The girl will wed your nephew prince Aegon and we will secure Aegon’s crown at last!

-And her child? - Alicent asked- What about her unborn child, will you murder him or her as well?

-That is a concern for later my daughter. The babe can be a girl, can be a stillborn, Rhaenyra can die during labour, that is a concern for later. If the whore dies, with her and Daemon gone, Aegon will inherit. If she lives and has a girl, yet marries Aegon, if he can put a son in her, people will support Aegon’s son over Daemon’s daughter any day! And if by any chances she has a boy… well I agree that that will complicate things, but we will deal with it in due time. The priority right now is to get rid of Daemon Targaryen. Afterwards, marrying Rhaenyra to Aegon. How old is he now? Seven? Five, six more years and he can bed her and put a child in her. 

The thought of the little whore married to her son was enough to make Alicent see red.

-So that is what you wish for my son I see, to eat the scraps left on Daemon’s plate. To marry a little whore that has been sharing Daemon’s bed long before they were married and that, if half the gossip can be believed, knows more tricks than the prostitutes of the Streets of Silk! Is that what you want for my child, my first child?

-What I want is for your son to be King. - her father answered.

-At what cost? - she asked exasperated.

-For the love of the gods Alicent, you are being far too dramatic! He will marry the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms. That is hardly a sacrifice…

-A widow! That is if your plans go through. Ten years his senior! My son deserves to marry a maiden girl, worthy of him, not some silver haired bitch far older than he is!

-Please, half the men I know do not know if they are bedding a whore or a virgin. She is beautiful, and she is to be Queen. There could be no better choice for your son than the princess.

Silence fell over their heads once more. 

Alicent was fuming. Otto was examining their faces. Mina was cowering next to Alicent, not daring to speak a word. Gwayne was seating quietly.

It was him that finally broke the silence.

-If we are to kill him. How will we do it father?

Otto smiled.

-I was hoping you would ask. Me and your uncle have gone through our options. After what happened to Ser Joffrey, being killed in a tourney is out of the question! It would raise to many suspicions. Besides, the only man loyal enough and skilled enough for the job would be Ser Criston and after what happened a few moons ago, I have little doubts that he would put to death if he killed prince Daemon. A hunting accident is an option, though it is risky since he always hunts in Rhaenyra’s company and she could suspect something. But then, we remembered something much, much better. The Strangler. A rare and expensive thing made from plants from the Jade Sea. We were able to persuade a master of the Citadel, known in such mysteries to make some for us. Its effects are the same that a person would get from chocking on food or drink. So when Daemon chokes and falls dead on the ground, no one will suspect poison was ever involved.

Alicent’s face was blank.

Her brother’s mouth was wide open.

-And who may I ask do you want to slip the poison into his food or drink?

-Directly into his cup to be more precise, Alicent dear. And I have found just the right man, and it was all thanks to our poor Laenor Velaryon.

-What do you mean? - Alicent asked confused.

Otto smiled.

-It appears that his new favourite, as they call him, Ser Qarl Correy is as poor as he is gallant. A hefty sum offered to him by me and my brother was enough to win him over to our side. - Otto smiled- He is now our spy. - he added quite pleased with himself.

-This is a dangerous game father. - Alicent warned- And Daemon is more snake than dragon. I think you are underestimating him. Marrying that brat did not change his nature, and he remains our most dangerous foe.

Otto turned to her.

-He is not as dangerous as he sells himself to be, nor as smart. It is time for him to be removed from our path, and most of all, from Aegon’s path to the throne.

Silence fell upon them again.

-How do you plan to do this? - Alicent asked her father- Sending Laenor’s lover to Dragonstone to poison Daemon?

-Do not act the fool Alicent! - Otto snapped- Dragonstone is the Targaryen seat! They are loved as gods over there! No men would dare poison the husband of the princess of Dragonstone. It has to be here, in the capital, in front of everyone so no one doubts that Daemon died chocking on his drink. We need witnesses, on the contrary, Rhaenyra might rebel even more against us, and if Daemon dies, she, her cousins and princess Rhaenys are the only dragon riders remaining in this world. My sources tell me that she and Laena have become very close friends. Do you want four dragons raining fire and blood over us?

-My son Aegon also has a dragon! - Alicent proclaimed.

-Alicent please! - Otto said exasperated- the boy is seven, the dragon is not big enough to carry him. Do you think little Aegon and little Sunfyre are a threat to four grown and formidable beats? One of which Vhagar?

Gwayne turned to Alicent.

-Father is right sister. We cannot hope to win on those terms.

-You will convince your husband to hold a grandiose feast and to invite princess Rhaenyra and her husband to attend. And the Velaryons as well. And I shall do the rest.

-On what grounds? What excuse do I have to want a feast? - Alicent asked fuming.

Her father’s cold eyes met hers.

-You are a smart girl you will think of something. Just see to it and soon.

Before leaving her rooms, he turned to her.

-And get some sleep and some food in you, you look dreadful.

Her brother Gwayne quickly followed their father and she was left alone with her cousin Mina.

-What are you going to do? - Mina asked.

-What else can I do? I want my son on the throne. I shall do as my lord father commands.

 

King’s Landing 114 AC

It had taken almost four turns of the moon for the feast to finally be held, yet they felt like years to Alicent, but finally, the day was almost upon them.

Rhaenyra had sent her father a letter informing them that they would be arriving on the day before the feast, and true to her word they had. And her Velaryon cousins as well.

Four dragons circled the skies of the city before descending unto the Dragon Pit. The great Vhagar carried Lady Laena Velaryon, splendid in her riding clothes and with her gold and silver curls falling to her waist. Seasmoke carried both Laenor and his new favourite Ser Qarl Correy, who tried to hide his fear of the dragon whilst Laenor smiled and petted the beast lovingly. Then there was Caraxes, the blood wyrm, a lean and fierce creature and the ride of prince Daemon Targaryen, who descended from his back dressed in dark red leathers with his bright silver hair tied in a clumsy braid. Next to Caraxes there was Syrax, growing bigger everyday and becoming more formidable each year. Her yellow scales glowed bright as fire and from her back came the princess of Dragonstone.

In Alicent’s dreams Rhaenyra would be fat as a cow. The truth was that she was not… unfortunately.

It was noticeable that she was pregnant, but her stomach was not very big, the rest of her was slender as ever.

“Well the bitch still has four more months to go. I look forward to seeing her then!”

Her husband Viserys ran to her and lifted her in his arms as he did when she was a child.

-Oh, my beloved daughter, you finally returned to me. How I have missed you since you parted. - the king said as he hugged her fiercely.

-Careful brother- prince Daemon said smirking- That is my child in her.

Rhaenyra smiled to him as her father set her down.

-Do not worry, your child is fine. In fact, father, your grandchild started moving just yesterday.

Viserys had tears in his eyes. Alicent had to stop herself from gaging.

-My love maybe we should give them some time to unpack and we can continue this conversation tonight during dinner. - Alicent said, sweeping in and grabbing Viserys’ arm.

-Of course, of course. - he promptly agreed.

-Are you that eager to get rid of us your grace? - Laena Velaryon asked her with a voice sweet as honey.

Alicent’s eyes bore into Laena’s with anger.

The girl laughed, a lovely and musical sound.

-I was just jesting your grace. To lighten the mood.

Rhaenyra’s laugh joined Laena’s.

-Of course, you were. After all, we all know how much the Queen enjoys our presence. Do not worry your grace, we shall freshen up a bit and then meet you all later for dinner.

-That sounds lovely to us. Let us take our leave shall we Qarl? - Laenor asked his companion.

As Rhaenyra made her way out of the pit, her eyes met Alicent’s and she smiled. There was no warmth there.

During dinner there was no other topic of conversation than Rhaenyra and Daemon’s child, much to Alicent’s displeasure. Fortunately, Laena and Laenor had proclaimed that they did not want to intrude in such a private gathering and thus, they were not present.

-Have you two decided on my grandchild’s name yet? - Viserys asked with a big smile on his face.

-If it is a girl, I want to name her Visenya, after the greatest queen that ever lived. - Rhaenyra said with her eyes sparkling. - I told Daemon he can chose if it is a boy. I am terrible with boy’s names, I have no imagination. 

Daemon smiled.

-Baelon brother. After our father the brave prince Baelon.

-How happy our father would be if he could see this moment. - Viserys replied with a smile.

-Do you like the name Baelon princess? - Alicent asked with her most gentle voice.

-I suppose I do yes.

-So, would you be happier to have a girl?

-Honestly, it does not matter to me.

-Gods be good they will have boys and girls and plenty of them. - Viserys said.

-What do the maesters say? Do they think it is a boy or a girl? - Alicent pressed.

-They have no way of knowing. - Rhaenyra replied- And the rest is just stupid peasant superstitions. When our child is born, we shall all see.

-Whatever it will be, your child will be cherished beyond all measures my beloved daughter. – Viserys proclaimed with a big smile.

Pastries and cakes were then brought for them as well as a variety of sweet wines. Rhaenyra refused them all and announced that she would retire for the evening. 

-My stomach is always unsettled these days and I am tired of the journey. - she stated.

Daemon accompanied her, leaving Alicent and Viserys alone with their children.

-Perhaps we should make this affair a short one my love. - Viserys told Alicent. - Tomorrow we will have a huge feast starting at midday and Lord Corlys is expected to arrive quite early in the morning.

“Oh yes, the Sea Snake… how pleasant.”

-Do not forgot my father. He will also arrive tomorrow to join us.

Viserys smiled.

-I am happy that the years have made your father more peaceful. He will be very welcome to attend as I have told you my dear.

Alicent had to supress a chuckle at Viserys’ words.

-Well I shall put the children to bed and then retire myself. 

-I shall visit you later. - Viserys told her with a wink.

Alicent had to force every muscle in her face to smile back. 

-I will be waiting my love.

 

The following day, her morning started too early for her taste. The sun was barely visible when her ladies waked her up to help her prepare for the day. 

She broke her fast with some bland oatmeal and fresh fruit.

-You should eat more your grace. - her cousin Mina told her. - You look thinner.

She whispered to her in response.

-I am worried about today, and my father’s plans Mina…

Her cousin squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. 

-We must trust him Ali! He always knows what is best.

After she sent the food away, she was dressed with the assistance of her ladies. She opted for a deep blue gown and some sapphires to adorn her neck and her wrists, and wore her dark hair up, with her crown placed on top of her head. 

Her morning was a dull and tiring affair. Lord Corlys was as unpleasant as ever and they were coldly informed that princess Rhaenys had refused their invitation once more.

As he always did, Viserys spent his time kissing Colrys’ boots and flocking around him trying to earn himself a small smile from the old man.

Afterwards, they received her father Lord Otto Hightower who spent hours discussing state matters with her husband whilst Alicent had to stop herself from falling asleep due to the dull conversation. She was so bored that although she was not looking forward to the feast, she was almost relieved when it started.

Drinks were flowing and some small appetizers were being served before the main courses. Alicent took a cup of Arbor Gold and took the seat on the right side of her husband the King. Her father Lord Otto and her brother Gwayne sat on the table next to hers. The seat on Viserys’ left side was of course reserved for Rhaenyra.

She arrived late as she always did, accompanied by her husband prince Daemon. The girl was dressed in a loose linen dress of a pale pink colour. It hid her pregnant belly well and made her appear as innocent as a maiden because of the soft colour and the shape of the gown. It was a much more relaxed garment than the one Alicent had selected. Nevertheless, to balance her less extravagant dress, she wore several jewels, including a ring on almost every one of her fingers, each of them with a different precious stone.

Her face was smiling and on that particular day, she was as charming as she knew how to be when she had the patience to put on a good show.

Next to her, Daemon was as dashing as ever, dressed in dark colours with his light silver hair falling to his shoulders.

Just seeing him made Alicent feel wary of her father’s plan even more. On the table next to theirs the Velaryons were seated. Lord Corlys and his nephew Vaemond Velaryon, his daughter Laena, as beautiful and elegant as ever in a light grey dress, and also his son Laenor and his favourite Qarl Correy, a knight of the Velaryon household and apparently, her father’s new accomplice.

The feast begun with a warm buttery soup, followed by a thick venison stew served with black bread. A delicious crab and fish stew was also served, before a light salad made of spinach, chickpeas, and turnip greens was brought along with summer greens tossed with pecan nuts and also greens dressed with apples and pine nuts.

Afterwards several trays of seafood and fish were brought.

-Curtesy of our dear Lord Corlys! - Viserys proclaimed.

Mushroom the court fool was performing as they ate, though halfway through his jokes, he threw himself at Rhaenyra’s feet crying like a babe.

-Please, please my most beloved princess, take me with you when you leave for Dragonstone! The court is not the same without you and I miss your sweet laughter!

-And have you pestering me there? No thank you. I have sufficient entertainment on Dragonstone as is, I have no need of more.

The little man started to roll on the floor screaming and slamming his fists. He was clearly exaggerating to make people laugh. The loudest laughs came from prince Daemon, who true to his nature, loved to see others suffer. 

Whilst most were enjoying Mushroom’s little show, Alicent joined her father’s table.

-How is this going to happen father? - she whispered.

-Trust me Alicent, everything is arranged.

She looked over to him impatiently.

-If everything is settled than I demand to know what precisely is going to happen. I hate surprises.

Otto’s eyes met hers and then travelled over to where Ser Qarl was sitting.

-There is our man. He will slip the poison into Daemon’s cup.

Alicent looked over to Daemon and watched as him and Rhaenyra ate from the same plate.

-You will kill her too if they share the same cup.

-Do not worry about the girl Alicent. Ser Qarl was able to find that, since the girl found out that she was pregnant, she was advised against drinking by her maester. So, if you notice carefully, you will see that they are not drinking from the same cup. Furthermore, from what Ser Qarl was able to gather, she has been having terrible sickness, thus she barely eats or drinks anything sweet. By the end of the feast they will serve sweet brandies, which we are also told that Daemon loves since he ordered a large quantity to be delivered at Dragonstone, and when they do so, our man Ser Qarl will slip the poison into his cup. After he drinks it, goodbye Lord Flea Bottom.

Alicent bit her lip.

-I am nervous about this father. I have a bad feeling.

He turned to her.

-If you behave naturally all will go according to plan, and we will have not a thing to worry about. Yet if you keep acting in a suspicious way than clearly things can go wrong. So, get back to your place next to the King, smile and wave to people and by the end of the day, Daemon will be dead and Rhaenyra will be free to marry our Aegon.

Once more, the thought of her precious boy marrying the spoiled brat made her stomach turn, nonetheless, keeping her father’s words in mind, she smiled and pretended to be having some light conversation with him.

-As you say father.

Rising from her seat to return to her place, she noticed that Daemon’s eyes were glued on them.

She felt a shiver running through her body.

When she returned to her seat, a tray of chicken roasted with onions and honey had just been served. A portion was being placed into her plate per Viserys’ request. He turned to her and asked what she and her father had been discussing with such passion.  
-Oh nothing, nothing. My father is just being his usual stubborn self my love.

-I see that he has not changed then. Very well, eat, you must eat my queen. Every day you look thinner…

-You should stop worrying so much. I am fine.

As she took a bite to her mouth, she gave him a reassuring smile.

-See? I am eating as you wish.

She brought her goblet to her lips, drinking a bit of wine to help wash down the food. She was so nervous that it tasted like ashes in her mouth.

Once again however, she felt Daemon’s cold gaze on her. Forcing herself to act naturally she continued to smile, looking straight ahead and praying silently for the end of the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuhhhh what happens next :O I have to write it XD byes


	29. Rhaenyra XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D as promised here it is the next chapter, as always I hope you enjoy.

Rhaenyra XII

The warm rays of sunlight touched her face waking her up. 

Before she opened her eyes, she stretched her arm looking for Daemon only to find that he was not there.

Sitting up she yawned and stretched herself. As the months went along and her child grew inside of her, she became increasingly more tired. Many days she fell asleep during the afternoon, and in the mornings, she always woke up with little energy. 

The fact the she had terrible sickness everyday also did not help. She could not stand the smell of fruit or anything sweet, and she was barely able to keep anything down.

She rested her hands on her belly.

-You are causing me too much trouble already. But it is fine, I forgive you.

She drew back the curtains and saw that her maids were busy setting some food on the table for her. There were several sweet pastries, lemon cakes, and sweet pies as well as fresh fruit and warm milk sweetened with honey. Just the smell was enough to turn her stomach around.

-Take this away! - she immediately commanded the servants. - Did I not said yesterday that I do not want anything with a strong scent near me? Or are you all deaf?

The maids almost knocked against each other trying to remove the food from her sight.

Just then the doors were opened and prince Daemon entered.

-My beloved sleeping beauty you are finally awake and yelling at the maids I see. - he teased her.

-I am not in the mood for your japes so early in the morning. - she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

He leaned against the doorway and his eyes were glued to her.

-You know my sweet princess, I believe I never told you this but when you cross your arms over your chest your lovely breasts look even more appetizing than they normally do…

She felt her cheeks grow warm and immediately unfolded her arms.

He smirked quite pleased with himself and ordered the servants to draw him a bath.

-You do realize it is almost midday right my pet? - he asked while he took his tunic off and threw it carelessly to the floor- You have been sleeping for too long.

-You should not undress when the servants are present! - she scolded him.

He took off his belt and threw it to the side as well.

-Jealous, are we?

She laid on the bed again keeping her gaze on him.

-You wished.

-So, apart from your lovely personality so early in the day how are you feeling? How’s my son?

She smiled.

-Our child, which I remind you we still do not know if it is a boy or a girl, is fine. Actually, I think I feel some movement. The baby usually does that when you are around.

Almost completely naked, Daemon laid on the bed and pulled her to him kissing her until she was gasping for hair.

-I love your smell- he told her as he buried his face in her silver-gold hair.

His hands travelled to her stomach and he gently touched her trying to feel their child move.

-Mmm… I think I do feel something.

His lips moved to hers again and he continued to caress her belly. She felt increasingly warmer as a result of his touches and she moved her hands to his broad shoulders. 

-Where were you this morning? - she asked when she pulled from him to catch her breath.

-Nowhere of importance. - he replied moving his lips to her neck and her shoulders, pulling at her sleeping silks down a little to grant him better access to her naked skin.

His hands travelled slowly to her legs and then her thighs and he hitched up the hem of her gown. Only when his hand was travelling between her legs did Rhaenyra remembered that the servants were still there preparing his bath as he had commanded. 

She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it back up.

-The servants…- she whispered to him.

-What of them?

-They are still here uncle! We cannot make love to each other while they watch!

-I am game if you are.

She pushed him from herself and got off from their bed.

-You have no sense of propriety.

He laughed.

-I seem to recall a rather forward girl who was once upset with me because I had still not taken her maidenhead, and who boldly came over to my room and sat waiting for me on my bed with nothing on but a rather revealing rouge robe.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

-I have no idea what you are talking about uncle. You must have dreamt it. 

He smirked and removed his last piece of clothing before getting into the tub.

-Will my devoted niece help me wash my hair? - he asked her.

She giggled like a little girl and went over to him.

As she spread some scented oils over his silver hair and massaged his head, she could not help but think who their child would take after.

-I have a question for you. - she told him.

-You always have.

-Who do you think our child will take after more? Me or you?

-Well, first things first. I do believe our child to be a boy, so you should start addressing him by his proper name which will be Baelon. Second of all, centuries of marrying brother and sister did have the advantage of narrowing down the possibilities for looks.  
Thus, I am sure our babe will have fair skin, silver hair, purple eyes and very fine and delicate features.

She rolled her eyes.

-I sort of beg to differ. Your hair is more silver, mine has quite a bit of gold intertwined. Your eyes are more lilac, mine are true purple. My skin is fairer than yours and my features are more delicate. - she traced his nose with her slender finger- Specially when noses are concerned.

-I count myself lucky on that department. From what people always told me my mother was no beauty, and she broke her nose when she was a child and it healed crocked. She also had a purple and a green eye and there was no hint of silver in her hair. Well look at that… maybe you are correct, and we are not so similar to each other after all. Though you do look more like me than with your father.

-Ugh… 

Daemon laughed.

-Oh, you are worried that I am your uncle now? I would say it is a bit too late for that. - he told her playfully pointing to her swollen belly.

She stopped for a moment.

-Do you realize that my child will also be my first-cousin. And you will be your child’s father and grand-uncle.

-My mother was also my aunt, and my father was also my uncle. Best not to think about it for too long my princess.

-I was just remembering that Lady Careleen told me that after the first time we went to bed together. - she told him giggling.

-I would pay to know what kind of conversations you have with your ladies.

-Best to keep some things a secret… well I should start dressing if we want to arrive at the feast before it ends.

He immersed under water for a moment.

-Wear something light, something loose fitting. I am sure her majesty the Highbitch will chose something way to extravagant for the occasion, so dress simply. You will look elegant and she will look overdressed.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

-You have given this some thought uncle.

-Pff… I have no time to worry about your dear sweet “mama” when her bastard of a father is also attending. Mark my words Rhaenyra, he is not attending this event for not. Otto Hightower is a dangerous man and I am certain he must have some ulterior motive… I just cannot put my finger on it.

-I will let you to figure it out while I prepare.

 

The feast was as always, a splendid affair, yet somewhat more relaxed than some of the banquets her father threw. After all, it was summer, a time for play and for relaxation. Most of the courtiers were dressed in light clothes, linen and silk were the preferred cloths for the day, and Daemon had been right to suggest that Queen Alicent would be overdressed, she was in truth. 

Even the colour was much too strong a shade of blue, when compared to the light tones wore by the other ladies of the court, well except her own ladies.

She and prince Daemon took their seats after greeting the rest of the guests.

Of all the courses brought in the beginning of the feast the thick venison stew was the only thing she accepted. Just the smell of the buttery soup had turned her stomach, and she had to eat quite a bit of bread to prevent nausea from taking over her.

When servants offered her a variety of wines, she refused them all and asked for water instead with a bit of lemon.

-A little sip of wine won’t kill you. - Daemon told her. - You really ought to try this Arbor Gold.

She frowned.

-No thank you uncle. Just the smell turns me off. 

Some light trays of greens were served, and she accepted a bit. Meanwhile the fool Mushroom had taken to pester her about taking him with her back to Dragonstone. She of course refused and the little man started to roll on the floor crying which stole some strong laughs from her uncle.

The next courses were tray after tray of various sea-food and fishes.

Rhaenyra had to cover her nose and eat some more bread to fight the sickness that was taking over her again.

Just then she noticed that Daemon’s eyes were fixated on Alicent.

She pulled at his arm.

-Is there something going on uncle?

-I am not sure. -he told her whilst his eyes remained glued on her stepmother- But there is something strange taking place here.

-Why do you say that?

He ignored her and she shrugged.

The meat courses were served, and a particular piece of roasted mutton made her salivate. She snapped her fingers to summon the servant yet one of the court musicians chose that time to compose a song in her honour.

Forcing herself to smile she counted the seconds until he stopped so she could eat. When the song was over claps echoed through the space and she too had to clap for the singer.

-Even pregnant you remain the Realm’s Delight. - her uncle teased her.- They almost fight each other for the opportunity to compose songs in your honour.

-I do not hear you complaining seeing as you still enjoy “delighting” in me every night, as you put it.

He laughed and raised his glass.

-To you my sweet niece. If your body was a meal, I would be fatter than your father by now.

She rolled her eyes at him.

Several other meat courses were served, but after a while, and whilst deserts were not served, many of the guests left their tables to walked over to other tables to greet friends and important lords and dignitaries.

Laenor and his “favourite” Ser Qarl Correy payed them a small visit. 

-Cousin, I must compliment you on your choice of gown. It brings out your colours! I am thinking of having a tunic made on that colour.

Daemon sniggered.

-Light pink?

-Yes! - Laenor enthusiastically replied. - Don’t you think it will look good on me Qarl?

Before the young knight could answer, a servant approached their table and offered them a variety of sweet brandies.

-We have two excellent varieties of pear and plum brandy. - the servant told them.

-We will have two glasses! Prince Daemon you will give me the honour of sharing a drink with me, right?

Daemon did not answer since Ser Luthor Largent his friend and commander of the gold cloaks suddenly appeared and pulled him to the side.

-Leave the goblet on the table for him. - Rhaenyra told Ser Qarl with a smile.

The young man took a while to set the cup down but when he did, he looked quite pleased.

-I am sure your husband will enjoy it, a little bird over at Driftmark told me that he has a soft spot for sweet brandies and liqueurs.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-He does not actually Ser Qarl. I do. He ordered them for me before he knew I was with child. I have not been drinking since maester Gerardys told me that he does not think it is advisable for pregnant women to consume alcohol.

Ser Qarl looked nervous all of a sudden.

-But… he will drink it I am sure. It is a delightful vintage.

Rhaenyra’s hands rested on her stomach.

-If you are able to convince him he might.

Laenor smiled and took Daemon’s seat.

-I was so happy to know you were going to have a baby! I would love to have children some day!

Daemon suddenly re-emerged and looked over to Laenor now seating on his chair.

-Oh, excuse me cousin. I appear to have stolen your seat. - Laenor apologized giggling.

-No harm done just as long as you do not steal girl seating next to you as well.

Laenor giggled again like a lady would.

Ser Corlys also appeared and greeted Daemon. Distractedly, her uncle grabbed his goblet from the table.

He took it to his mouth yet all of a sudden, his face frowned, and he took the goblet away from his face.

-What is this? - he demanded a little angrily.

-I believe it is pear or plum brandy uncle. - Rhaenyra told him.

-Well I certainly do not drink this. Who was the idiot that poured this into my cup?

-Sweet liqueurs are women’s drinks. - Lord Corlys Velaryon spat looking over at Ser Qarl with anger in his eyes.

-Well I certainly like them father! - Laenor replied standing up for his companion- If you do not mind prince Daemon, I will gladly accept your drink.

Laenor extended his arm.

Ser Qarl’s mouth opened with shock.

-But I requested that drink for prince Daemon… it his meant for him not for you Laenor.

Lord Corlys’s cold gaze went straight for Ser Qarl again.

-That would be Lord Laenor Velaryon for you knight! You treat my son with too much familiarity and if you do not learn your place soon, you can find a new household to serve.

-Those comments are not needed father…- Laenor replied grabbing the goblet from Daemon’s hands. - The drink is mine now, problem solved.

Ser Qarl looked nervous.

-Is there any issue here Ser? - her uncle asked with disdain.

-Of course not!

Lord Corlys turned over to his son.

-Laenor, take your cousin for a dance if you will. People are looking over here and pointing. Do me a favour and stop embarrassing me with your favourites in public!

Laenor looked sad for a moment. 

Rhaenyra almost felt bad for him so she squeezed his arm gently.

-I would love to dance with you cousin.

-It appears cousin Laenor that you have stole me my chair, my goblet and now my wife. Please return the later to me promptly for she has something of mine that is very dear to me.

-Worry not cousin. - Laenor replied with a laugh- I will take good care of both of them.

-A toast before we go Laenor? - Rhaenyra proposed.

They clanged and emptied their glasses. Rhaenyra drank her water with lemon and Laenor his brandy.

He then stood and offered her his hand which she took and the two made their way to the dance floor. 

-What a lovely evening- Laenor commented as he twirled her around.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-You are a wonderful dancer Laenor.

-Oh yes! I love to dance! And sing! I believe I only love flying more.

-I love flying too! Though I am afraid I will be out of the skies for a little while… I have already started to explain it to my Lady Syrax.

Laenor laughed lightly but his laugh turned into a cough.

-Oh, I apologize…- cough- I do not know- cough- What is happening...

He let go of her and his coughs became increasingly more intense.

-Some dust in your throat for sure. Let us go to that table over there so you can have a drink.

Laenor continued to cough.

-I- cough- do not know- cough- what is happening.

Rhaenyra handed him a goblet and he drank it in one gulp. Nonetheless it was as if he wine had just aggravating his violent coughs and he spitted out almost all of the drink letting the goblet fall to the floor and clinging to his throat.

Many eyes wondered over to them trying to understand what was happening. 

Rhaenyra noted that much of the wine that Laenor coughed had spilled over to her dress.

-Oh no! My dress is ruined! - she complained.

Laenor’s face was becoming redder by the minute. He wanted to speak but no sound came out.

-Laenor are you alright? - she asked as she approached him.

Struggling to breath, tears started to fall from his purple eyes and blood was seeping from his mouth.

Rhaenyra’s eyes bulged at the sight of blood, she was about to scream for help when all of a sudden Laenor lost his balance and fell over her knocking her to the ground.

She fell face down and felt a very sharp pain on her stomach from the impact. Before she could react, she was helped up by some servants.

Poor Laenor was now purple, rolling on the floor blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Lord Corlys, her uncle and several other courtiers ran towards them as Laenor continued to trash on the floor.

When Corlys finally arrived, he had stopped moving.

Rhaenyra was too shocked to scream and she could not move.

A pair of strong hands pulled her face.

-Are you well? - Daemon asked her.

She could not make a sound, so she nodded distractedly.

-Take her to her rooms! - he ordered someone to do.

Rhaenyra felt strong hands taking her away. She heard people screaming and crying and Lord Corlys calling desperately for his son’s name.

When she arrived at her rooms the whole thing looked like a dream. Next to her were her ladies and Ser Harwin, he had been the one that had carried her from that dreadful scene.

After she could find her voice again, she thanked him.

-Are you well princess? - Lady Alla asked concerned. - You look so pale…

-Is Laenor… is he dead?

-I will go and find out. - Careleen said as she ran out of the room.

The news she had brought were not good. After Rhaenyra left chaos had reigned. 

Laenor died and there was nothing the maesters could have done. Lord Corlys was mad with grief and so was Laena who hadn’t stop screaming ever since.

-Your husband suspects that the poor boy was poisoned and immediately asked about the whereabouts of Ser Qarl Correy.

-And, where is he? - Rhaenyra managed to ask.

-Gone my princess. Prince Daemon commanded every gold cloak to look for him and the city gates to be closed. He also ordered every men and women that served on the feast to be questioned and also the cooks.

-How…

-Nobody knows nothing yet, but you should try and rest princess…

-I want Daemon! - she told Lady Careleen. - Go fetch him!

-I will, but please change out of those clothes and go to bed. I will return with him.

Rhaenyra was shaking, and she was shaking still when she climbed over to her bed. The moment she laid down she felt another sharp pang on her stomach, and she gritted her teeth in pain.

She tried to lay on her back expecting the pain to subside but found it to be even worse. She returned to her side and called for a maid.

-Please request something to help me sleep from maester Mellos. And ask for my uncle again!

As she clung to her belly in deep pain, her maids returned. They had brought her something to help her sleep, but not her uncle.

-Prince Daemon said he will be with you as soon as he can your grace.

She took the drink and emptied the content.

-Go call him again! - she demanded- Tell him I want him here! I have need of him!

Her eyes started to become clouded as she watched the maids leave her rooms again.

When she regained conscious her room was dark with only some candles and the fireplace to light the walls.

She shivered and felt herself soaked with sweat. When she moved her legs, she felt something wet and sticky between them.

She moved the sheets aside and let out a scream as she saw that everything bellow her waist was covered with dark red blood.

She screamed again.

-DAEMON!

She got up from her bed and almost fell down, feelings cramps in her lower body and the most horrible pain she had ever felt.

The doors were busted opened and her maids ran inside. Their horrified expressions were enough to kill any hopes that Rhaenyra might have that what she thought was happening was not actually happening.

-CALL MAESTER MELLOS! CALL HIM NOW! - one of the maids screamed.

“No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! No!”

She felt warm tears pouring from her eyes and she fell on her knees feeling more afraid than she had ever felt in her life.

When maester Mellos finally arrived, there was blood on the floor.

-Do not worry my princess, you will be fine, just hold on for a while when it is done, I will give you milk of the poppy for the pain.

She wanted to ask for her uncle, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She was again carried to the bed where she closed her eyes and prayed for the first time in years. 

 

When it was over, as promised, maester Mellos gave her a large portion of milk of the poppy.

-It is a monster…- she heard the midwives whisper to each other- This babe was never meant to live.

-Quiet! - maester Mellos demanded.

Rhaenyra did not have the strength to yell at them. With the little force she had, she grabbed maester Mellos’s sleeve.

-Hush now princess. It will all be fine I promise.

-If my baby is dead then nothing will ever be fine again…

Maester Mellos did not meet her gaze.

-Do not think about that now your grace. Right now, you have to rest, you lost so much blood.

The hard realization hit her again. She had never felt so much pain and had never felt so small and so powerless as she felt at that moment.

-Please maester, send for my uncle. Please…

-I am here my Rhaenyra.

With the little strength she had left, she lifted her head to look at the person who spoke to her. Alas it was not her uncle but her father. He was still dressed in the same clothes that he had worn at the feast; his usually happy face was blank, and he was paler than a ghost. 

-Papa…- as she called out to him, she felt more tears sliding down her face. - I lost my baby papa, my little baby is dead… before I could ever hold him…

Her father climbed to the bed and held her in his arms.

-Do not worry about that anymore Rhaenyra… you will be fine, everything will be fine, I promise you.

His hands stroked her face and he cleaned the tears from her eyes. She was so tired and in so much pain she felt like a dead doll in his arms.

-Will you stay with me father? 

-Of course, I will my most beloved princess. You are safe now; the important thing is that you are well.

In her father’s arms she felt the cold starting to slip away. More tears soaked her face until she started to go numb and felt her vision becoming more clouded. Darkness took over her and she finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me -.-,  
> Sorry for not giving extra warnings but I couldn't without spoiling the chapter, so I tried not to make anything too graphic...
> 
> PS: I promise not to break anyone's heart again


	30. Daemon X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D a new chapter is here, I hope you have all found the Mother's mercy in yourselves and have forgiven me for the last chapter X'D

Daemon VIII

Daemon entered his private apartments at the hour of the wolf.

It had been three days since Laenor had fallen to never rise again. On his way to his grave he had knocked Rhaenyra to the ground and their unborn child had left this world a few hours later.

He had been in the black cells when the news had been brought to him. He spent the following days torturing men and doing anything in his power to have the name of the man who had given the order and who had given the poison over to Ser Qarl Correy. He had no doubts that it had been Laenor’s favourite that had slipped the poison into his drink, unfortunately for Ser Qarl his misinformation about Daemon’s preferences for sweet brandies had cost two lives that night, but neither of those was of his intended target.

He knew full well who had given the order to slip poison into his drink. The same man who for years had done everything in his power to undermine Daemon and to remove him from a position of power. The same man who had placed his joke of a daughter into his brother’s way. The same man who had tried to remove Rhaenyra’s position as heir to give said position to his grandson Aegon. The same man who was his most bitter enemy. Otto Hightower.

It gave Daemon a sick satisfaction to imagine how the old bastard must have felt when he saw his foul plans go to shit in such epic proportions. And yet, he had no time to rejoice since a few hours after Otto’s plan failed, Daemon’s promised heir and future King of Westeros had perished.

When he heard about the death of his son, he spoke not a word, not even a syllable of grief. But he vowed in his heart then and there, he would end Otto’s line if it killed him.

He was even more frustrated to find no concrete evidence of his involvement. The men questioned had all perished and yet he had not obtained any proof. He knew he would have to go to an old friend to find out the truth… but first things first, he had to go to Rhaenyra, which according to what he heard, had been given quite a large portion of milk of the poppy and was in a bed between sleep, tears and grief.

The room was dark. All of the windows closed shut and only a handful of candles to give the room just enough light to permit people from walking around without tripping or falling. The fires were light in the huge black fireplace. A faint smell of blood still lingered in the air.

He found his brother laying on his bed with Rhaenyra in his arms. He was running his hands through her hair combing it lovingly.

Viserys looked like he had not slept in days. Dark circles were visible under his eyes and his clothes were messy. He even looked thinner.

Daemon was the first to speak.

-You can leave. I am here.

Viserys did not even glanced at him. His eyes remained focused on Rhaenyra who was sleeping silently.

-I said you can leave. From what I have heard you have neglected your Kingdom for the past days and have been here comforting her.

-And from what I have heard, you have spent the past days torturing and killing innocent men.

His eyes finally met Daemon’s.

-I am sorry brother. I thought it to be a priority to find who is behind Laenor’s death! - he did not have the strength to mention his son’s death.

-Grand Maester Mellos told me that the boy chocked on his drink.

Daemon laughed but there was no humour in that sound.

-Viserys, Corlys and I saw it, he started to choke several moments after he emptied his goblet. That was poison, and if a smart man such as our Maester Gerardys was here he would tell you this as well and he would add that said poison’s name is the Strangler.  
A rare and expensive substance made from plants of Leng.

Viserys’s eyes left Daemon’s.

-I will have to call a meeting of the Small Council and discuss these matters.

-You do that then. Your Grace.

Viserys raised from the bed and faced Daemon.

-You are hereby forbidden from questioning any other men. Fail to do so, and you will face a trial yourself. I am tired of your cruel ways, so do yourself a favour and go over to your wife and niece to offer her a shred of compassion!

Before he left, Viserys turned to him.

-I knew agreeing to this marriage was a mistake…

Daemon smirked.

-I would have married her anyway, sooner or later. Trust me, better this way.

-I will never understand how we have the same parents.

Daemon met his gaze unflinching.

-On that much we both agree.

The door closed once more, and Daemon approached Rhaenyra. He took of his boots and climbed on the bed next to her. Like Viserys she too looked thinner and tired. Her hair was an absolute mess and she was sickly pale.

He gently kissed her forehead.

-Uncle it that you? - a very faint voice asked.

As she opened her purple eyes, he brought her face close to his and kissed her lightly on her lips.

-Who else could it be my princess?

He traced the fine, delicate lines of her beautiful face and pushed some of the hair from it.

She smiled for the first time in days.

-Our baby…

-Let us not talk about that anymore. What’s done is done. The important thing is that you are well. I spoke to Grand Maester Mellos and he guaranteed me that you are still fertile, so we can have other children.

Her smile died in her face and she grew angry.

-How can you say that? Does the death of our unborn child mean nothing to you? 

-Rhaenyra I…

She turned away from him.

-LEAVE!

-I will return later.

-No need to bother yourself with that! - she spat- And if you think that after what you told me you can share my bed, think again!

He sighed.

-You are being irrational princess.

-Maybe right now I do not want to be rational!

Feeling more irritated than before Daemon left their rooms.

“These are dangerous grounds. I have to calm myself and think very carefully about how to best deal with her or I can throw everything out the window…”.

He spent the night in Rhaenyra’s former quarters. Since he was married to her, no one protested that he was using her old rooms. He took a bath and had some wine before going to bed and resting for several well-deserved and uninterrupted hours. 

He woke up quite late the following day. The sweet smell of his niece still lingered in her former rooms. He had slept there before when she was just a child and sometimes pestered him to spend the night with her.

“I never guessed back then that one day I would actually enjoy spending my nights with the girl.”

He summoned the servants and broke his fast alone. He was finishing his meal when something caught his attention.

Walking over to the balcony he saw a red shadow approaching and heard the sound of a dragon crying. Meeleys. Which meant only one thing, princess Rhaenys had come to King’s Landing.

 

At forty years old princess Rhaenys remained almost as slander and graceful as she had been at twenty. She was taller than most women with very fine and delicate features. She had black hair, now starting to turn white, which she had inherited from her mother, and very pale violet eyes which in turn her father the late prince Aemon had given her. She was a beauty when young, and even now. Some called her “The Queen who never was”.

What she was however was a powerful and formidable woman, proud and stubborn as only one of dragon’s blood could be.

There was not one sign of grief in her beautiful face Daemon noted. Although she must have cried her eyes out in private, he knew she would never allow anyone to see her cry publicly.

Corlys received her with a bow, kissing her slender hand.

Her daughter Laena was also there, dressed from head to toe in black with a numb look on her face.

Viserys too was there, accompanied by the snake Alicent, and several members of the Small Council.

-So, how did my son died? - asked Rhaenys with the ease she could have asked about the whereabouts of a lost jewel.

Lord Strong was the one who spoke.

-All evidence points to poison my lady. The Strangler. I studied this during my young years at the Citadel. It mimics the effects of choking, and it could have fooled us all if Laenor had not set his goblet to the side and only started to cough moments later.

-Who? - was the next question Rhaenys threw at them.

-We suspect that it was Ser Qarl Correy your grace.

-Than why is my son’s killer not dead?

Silence fell on the room momentarily.

-He escaped my princess. - Grand Maester Mellos replied- Before any of us could do anything.

Rhaenys’s eyes were full of anger and scorn.

-Who is the Master of Whispers around here?

Young Larys Strong spoke.

-Guilty my lady.

-First of boy, I am your princess not your lady. Secondly, you seem as good with titles as you are with your job, or else you would have found the whereabouts of my son’s murderer by now!

Daemon stepped forward and faced princess Rhaenys.

-Allow me to correct some small misunderstanding cousin. Although said man did murder your son, and mine too in a way, that poison was not meant for Laenor, it was meant for me. It was my goblet that Laenor drank, not his.

-Nonsense Rhaenys, do not listen to Daemon! - Viserys interrupted.

-Daemon speaks truth my love. - Corlys told the princess. - I witnessed it. And it is not easy to guess who had reason to want him dead…

Swift as the wind, Rhaenys’s eyes landed on Alicent, cold, deadly and angry.

-This is your father’s work is it not?

Alicent stood her ground.

-Grief has blinded you princess Rhaenys. I have no idea what you are talking about.

-On the contrary, it has made me see clearly that this was a failed attempt on my cousin’s life… of course I guess that you and your scum of a father wanted Rhaenyra for your son Aegon so he could be King, and Daemon ruined your plans so you were trying to get rid of him? Was that it?!

Alicent turned to Viserys.

-I will not stand here whilst my father’s honour is brought into question Viserys!

-Oh, I am not questioning your father’s honour, I am denying its existence.

Viserys intervened.

-Everyone enough! We are all grieving. Rhaenys, you lost a son, I lost my unborn grandchild and almost lost my daughter as well that day. Grand Maester Mellos told me she almost bled to death! I know your pain Rhaenys I do. But this was Ser Qarl’s doing, not anyone else’s. He might have wanted to have us believed that his target was Daemon when in truth it was Laenor, after all he attempted to serve Daemon brandy. Everybody in this castle knows that Daemon loads sweet liquors and brandies, he considers them women’s drinks.

Daemon noticed Alicent twitching nervously.

Rhaenys’s eyes met Viserys’s. Turning to Corlys she spoke again.

-We will bring Laenor’s body back to Driftmark where he will be burned, and his ashes will be thrown at the sea. Laena, you will go on Vhagar and I will depart on Meeleys, we will take Seasmoke with us. We have no more business in this rat pit of a city. As for you- she said as she turned towards Alicent- You just made a very dangerous enemy.

-Is she daring to threaten me?!- Alicent proclaimed loudly.

Ignoring her Rhaenys turned away from them all and left the throne room followed by Laena and her husband Corlys.

-Are you not going to do anything? - Alicent again demanded Viserys.

-Not now Alicent, for the love of the gods not now!

Daemon ignored their exchange and followed the Velaryons.

In the courtyard Meeleys was resting, formidable she really was the Red Queen. Daemon would always feel something inexplicable towards her, after all she had been his mother’s dragon, and the first time he had flown had been strapped to his mother on Meeleys’s back.

-I will find out who paid your son’s murderer cousin.

Rhaenys spoke yet her eyes did not meet Daemon’s.

-You know prince Daemon you are an exceptionally lucky man. I do not know why the gods favour you such, but I must admit that they do.

Daemon spit.

-Piss on the gods. My son is dead. What favour are they granting me?

Rhaenys’s eyes bore into him.

-You lost your son, and I mine, under the work of the same man. This makes us allies. I will see myself consumed by maggots before I allow any spawn born out of Otto of Alicent to sit the throne that was once stolen from me. I will give my life to see Rhaenyra crowned queen. So, you lost a babe, but you have won our support. 

-I am sorry to look ungrateful but that looks like a shit bargain to me. - he replied.

-I am sure that in a few years you will change your mind.

Climbing on Meeleys, Rhaenys took to the skies, and soon two other dragons left. That day Corlys’s ships set sail leaving King’s Landing. Daemon wanted nothing more than take Rhaenyra and leave as well but before he had something to do.

It was night time when Daemon left the palace and took to the streets of the city. In a very famous whore house, where so many moons ago he had taken Rhaenyra dressed as a page boy, and where several other moons ago the Green Queen and the Black Princess had been introduced, he met a very old friend.

In a corner with a dark hood over her head was his former lover Mysaria, best known as Misery the white worm by every other whore in town.

-Hello my prince.

He took the chair next to hers.

-Gods, you look terrible Daemon. - she told him laughing.

-Spoke the old whore.

Mysaria smiled amused.

Although once his loins had burned with desire for her, and he even had gifted her a dragon’s egg when he found out she was carrying his child, and had made her his favourite, years and some events had dwindled his affections. Now she was an old friend, and a very valuable business partner, and he found himself less susceptible to her charms, maybe in part because he knew she would not feel as Rhaenyra did.

-I see your delightful personality has not changed. Do you speak like that to your little wife too? No, I am guessing that to get into her bed you said all the right things, after all she had nothing to gain from your union and you everything, so threats or money could not convince her.

Daemon’s eyes met hers.

-I can guarantee you I was much nicer to her than I ever was to you.

Mysaria threw her head back laughing.

-I am sure you were. You could always be charming when you wanted to be, yet you have quite the temper…

-Well so does she, would you believe it if I told you that she has slapped me across the face two times?

Mysaria almost chocked on her wine.

-And what did you do? - she asked incredulously.

-I kissed her.

She laughed again.

-Well in the name of all the women that had to put up with your charming personality over the years send her my thanks! You certainly deserved it. I can see why you like her though, apart from her being your way to the Iron Throne that is. Because the only person you ever loved is yourself, and she is quite similar to you is she not?

-Of course, I love her, she is my niece.

-Oh, so you love Alicent’s children as well?

Daemon frowned.

-Do not act the fool Mysaria, of course I do not care for those three animals! Rhaenyra is a different matter. She does not have the blood of that cock sucker Otto running in her veins!

-Yes, yes, she was born of incest just as you were. Cousin on cousin incest. Not as good as brother and sister but it works…

His former paramour had always spoke ill of their Targaryen custom of marrying brother to sister, and oft when he complained about his brother to her she would always tell him that:

-A family who fucks is bound to have problems my prince.

-Dear Mysaria as much as you dislike incest what other way is there to produce exceptionally beautiful people who ride and hatch dragons?

He studied her face for a moment.

At almost thirty years of age Mysaria was not as slender or graceful as she had once been. A life time of whoring certainly took a toll on her yet she remained a beautiful woman with pale skin, light blue eyes and pale blond hair. He could not help to notice that although she was very attractive, she paled in comparison to the beauty that was Rhaenyra, seven and ten and fresh as a recently blossomed flower.

-What are you thinking about my prince? - she asked him in a seductive tone.

-Truthfully? I am contemplating you and thinking about how much you fall short when compared to my sweet niece. 

She frowned.

-Charming as always… I hope she slaps you again soon.

Suddenly her face softened.

-How is she? I heard what happened to her… 

Daemon’s mood soured.

-How do you think she is?!

-Broken. I know the feeling quite well actually.

-I care not for your wailing as you can guess. What I do care is about finding out who was behind all of this.

-I have my best men on it. - Mysaria replied ignoring his cold remark. -You know Daemon, I think I earned the right to give you advise so take it for all that is worth. Your little princess in a bed, crying her eyes out and feeling like her pain will never go away. A shred of kindness and decency with her would look good on you. Give her space to mourn. She is a young thing; this is probably the worst thing that ever happened to a pampered girl like herself. She will get back to her old self eventually, until then just go to her and say nothing. You know she loves you; she just wants you by her side. Indulge her for once.

-I always indulge her. I am an excellent lover. - he replied with a smirk.

Mysaria laughed again.

-Oh, who exactly told you that? Your niece who never had a cock in her before you? Sure, I am sure she knows all about pleasure and carnal relations. Take it from someone who knows her business, you are good, but not as good as you think.

-Whatever helps you sleep at night Mysaria or endure other men on top of you. By the way, she uses her mouth better than you.

-Dear, sweet, beloved Daemon. Go fall on your sword. - she replied with a smile.

-After you… whore.

-Niece fucker.

-Write to me when you have found who was behind my murder attempt. - he said before turning away from her.

-I expect payment! 

He threw a bag at her and left with a smile on his face.

When he returned to the Red Keep, he went back to his and Rhaenyra’s chambers. She was seating on the bed staring blackly at the fires burning. When she saw him, she became quite angry.

-Leave, I don’t want to see you.

Daemon approached her.

-He was my son too Rhaenyra. I promise you that we will have our revenge. Do you trust me?

She ignored him.

Daemon went to her and sat in front of her blocking her view.

-Look at me Rhaenyra.

Biting her trembling lip, her deep purple eyes met his.

-I am your uncle. I do not lie to you. I swear it on my life, we will have our revenge. A son for a son, mark my words, one day we will make them pay.

Tears started to slip from her eyes.

-It’s fine my sweet. - He moved his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. - I am here with you and I will not leave you, ever… come on my little dragon, the big dragon promises this will all pass.

His remark stole a smile from her, and between tears she let out a small laugh.

-Oh, it appears that the big bad dragon made the little dragon smile again. The big bad dragon sure hopes that this is a sign that he can nest with the little dragon again today.

-The big bad dragon should not push his luck. - she replied.

Yet he did spend the night in their bed, fully clothed, with his boots still on, and with his princess asleep in his arms.

“Fuck me, this is too much work for that fucking Iron Throne! She is lucky she is a good fuck, or I would be out of here before the end of summer!”

He spent the following days in their rooms with Rhaenyra trying his best to cheer her spirits up and get her to eat. The first was easier than the second, and almost ten days after the incident she was visibly thinner. When almost a moon had passed, she was thinner and paler still though luckily, she could get off from their bed.

As she bathed one night, he noted that any sign that she had ever been pregnant had disappeared. Almost a fortnight of fasting had returned her stomach to its original shape, and because her belly was not that big at the time, it had left her no marks on her beautiful pale skin, who remained smooth as fine porcelain. Less fortunately for himself he noticed that her breasts were smaller, no doubt from her weight loss. 

Daemon wanted nothing more than to return to Dragonstone, yet he was waiting for Rhaenyra to be strong enough to be able to ride Syrax again. 

His wait was over when Viserys visited them and proudly announced that Queen Alicent was once more with child.

Rhaenyra had cried and raged at the unfairness of it all, Daemon had once again held her in his arms and had vowed revenge.

-I want to leave! I care not if I bled to death whilst riding Syrax! I will not spend one moment longer in this castle with that pregnant bitch smirking at me!

-Tomorrow we will leave my princess. But tonight, I have some unfinished business.

He asked for a sleeping draught for her from Grand Maester Mellos. He needed to leave, and she needed to rest.

When he arrived at the Street of Silk once more, Mysaria was there waiting for him.

-From what I was able to gather your pal Ser Qarl Correy is gone, and we will unlikely ever see him again. As for the people who want you dead yes, it was Lord Otto Hightower. He was able to acquire the poison from a maester at the Citadel who knows how to make it. And to answer your next question, yes, the Hightower bitch knew. Now, my sources also tell me that they wanted you out of the way so your sweet niece could be free to marry your nephew Aegon. That way, he would be the next king, not you.

Daemon gritted his teeth.

-Mmmm… I dream of the day when I kill those three bastards she sired as she watches.

Mysaria smiled.

-Three soon to be four, or so heard.

-Do no remind please! If I was going anywhere with Rhaenyra that all went to shit. She lost her first child, and a moon after discovers that the queen is pregnant.

Mysaria studied him.

-That is unfortunate yes… but if two boys did not convince your brother to disinherit her, I doubt a third will do any difference. This is a non-issue for the both of you. As for her coldness towards you in the marital bed, just try the Black Princess. I always knew your tastes good, and I guarantee you full satisfaction with that one. True, she is not a maid, but she is shy of fifteen, a young beautiful thing.

-I will pass.

Mysaria’s eyes bulged.

-Pardon me? Did I just heard Daemon Targaryen refusing to bed a beautiful young woman? The seven hells just froze.

-Contrary to your beliefs, I think more with my head than with my manhood. Either way she is not that beautiful. After having Rhaenyra, she is a cheap imitation, she might be good enough for the likes of Harwin Strong but not for me thank you. Furthermore… I would be a little scared of my niece’s reaction if she found out…

Mysaria’s face frowned.

-Do enlighten me.

-Let us just say that once we had a small set back and when I told her I would be going to a whore house she threatened to cuckhold me with the first man she could find, and also promised not to be discrete about it. I need a son from her, and things went to shit enough as is, I have to find my way back in between her legs or all of my efforts have been for not.

Mysaria laughed.

-I have a new found respect for that girl. Well she is a fiery young thing, more powerful than you, so I suppose you have to dance to whichever tune she sets. Come to think of it, Daemon darling, you are little more than her whore.

Daemon’s temper was starting to rise.

-Quiet Mysaria! I am nobody’s whore. Half the time I have the future queen on her knees with my cock in her mouth.

-You may have her on her knees my prince, but your balls are in her hands. - she replied with a twinkle in her light blue eyes. – You always underestimated women.

Daemon smirked.

-She is the blood of the dragon, unlike you. She is more goddess than woman.

Mysaria smiled sweetly.

-I know you Daemon, and I think you like her more than you care to admit… though being fair she is synonym to you being king so it is a little difficult to understand where your love for one and for the other starts and ends.

-This conversation is becoming duller than you became over the last years. - he told her rolling his eyes -Well, I will see you around Lady Misery, for now I have to pay someone a little visit.

-Write to me. - she told him. - I look forward to reading all about your marriage. If she hits you again, I will send her a gift! And if she cuckholds you I will gift her my most expensive piece of jewellery.

-When I am bored perhaps…

He threw a bag of gold dragons on the table and left leaving Lady Misery laughing.

When he returned to the Red Keep, he followed the secret corridors that led to the Queen’s private quarters. Once inside he locked the doors and the windows quietly.

He then walked over to Alicent’s bed and in one swift movement pulled her up, covering her mouth with his glove covered hand.

-Say one word and I will have men enter you daughter’s room and rape her bloody. Got it? Nod once if you understood my instructions.

He felt her move and he walked over to a mirror, still covering her mouth.

-Because I cannot stand to look directly at you, my reflection will speak to yours. Listen, and listen carefully you bitch. From the moment you set foot in this castle I could see you for the ambitious whore that you were. I sensed your dead land eyes first on me and later on my brother. But I underestimated you. A girl with average beauty and talents capable of marrying the king?! I also underestimated your father. Trying to poison me in front of half the court. Do not try and deny it, you both are terrible liars. 

Her eyes were staring at him through the mirror, small and afraid.

-Hear this, because I will only repeat it once. If you ever again attempt on my life or any of my future children’s life, I will know it was you, and trust me, If I can enter your rooms this easily and alone, just imagine what I can do with a little help. Send this message to your scum of a father, and warn him also that one day, I will finish his line, and yours for the matter. And I will never, ever, forget what you have done. It is a dangerous game you are playing Alicent, so my advice to you is to take a few steps back and reconsider the danger of your actions.- he paused for a moment- Now, I will be leaving and you will stay quiet until the sun rises again or else I will have someone cut Aegon’s fat little hand and feed it to the dogs. And for your comfort and mine, you will pretend this never happened and I shall do the same. Are we clear?

As he left her rooms there was no sound. Prince Daemon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;)  
> Bye ;D


	31. Rhaenyra XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world :D chapter 26 is here, as always I hope you enjoy.

Rhaenyra XIII

Almost two moons had come and went since she had return to Dragonstone.

She felt weak and tired almost every day. Maester Gerardys had warned her that although her miscarriage had taken a toll on her body, the fact that she barely ate was also contributing to her paleness and her lack of strength. Both he and her ladies tried to reason with her and tell her she was too thin, yet she could not find herself to care about anything much. Specially something as trivial as food and eating.

Her son was dead and Alicent was happily pregnant.

If she had ever believed in the justice of the gods she no longer did.

She tried to move on with her life. The first few days after she returned to Dragonstone were the worst. Vivid memories of the happy times she had spent there were painful to remember, and just the sight of her bed, where so many moons ago she had laid naked writing a letter on Daemon’s back to her father announcing she was with child, made her eyes fill with tears.

Her uncle comforted her the best he could and every night she would fall asleep clinging to him like a drowned man clung to a piece of drift wood. He always held her and for several weeks he did not even attempt to touch her for more than a kiss or an innocent hug.

After a fortnight she started to receive smallfolk and giving audiences again, and although she knew how her uncle hated that, for her sake, he was with her the entire time. She loved him even more because of it.

Her dragon Syrax had been impatient. Rhaenyra had not taken her to the skies since the journey back to Dragonstone, and the yellow she-dragon cried and shrieked whenever she saw her. Her hurt cries made Rhaenyra flinch. She had always felt that that yellow dragon carried a piece of her soul, and it was as if the two shared each other’s emotions at times. So, seeing her little lady distraught made Rhaenyra feel even sadder. And yet… she felt too weak to mount her, too broken… too unlike that girl who at seven had taken a dragon to the skies for the awe of everyone and who had smugly dismounted her and giggled as if she had done nothing more than ride a pony.

She was so fearless and so bold then! What she would not give to feel like that again…

She spoke about her concern for Syrax that night while she and Daemon were preparing for bed.

-I sense the sadness in her too my princess, and so does Caraxes… You must ride her again. It will do you good.

Rhaeyra lowered her head.

-I can’t, I feel as if I will never ride her again… it is as if that person, the person who rode dragons and laughed and enjoyed life died that night along with Laenor and our son.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-Do not be silly my niece. You are very much alive. You just need to get back on the saddle in a way. Perhaps a race with me and Caraxes is just the thing you and your little lady need to cheer yourselves up!

-A race?

Memories of the carefree time in her life, where she and Daemon raced their dragons together from King’s Landing to Dragonstone and back flooded her mind. And memories of their stops at those lonely rocks at Blackwater Bay started to appear on her mind too.

The way he disrobed her and took off her riding clothes with ease. The way he kissed her until she was gasping for air and burning with desire. The day she had first taken him on her mouth, how powerful she had felt when he quickly became undone under her ministrations. She had giggled and stared at him as he moaned and called her name, knowing then how powerful her beauty was.

She felt her face burn and suddenly noticed that Daemon’s eyes were locked on her.

-I see we are thinking the same thing…

He licked his lips and moved to her side on the bed, placing his hand on her knee and moving it slowly upwards.

-I don’t know if we should…- she told him with big eyes.- I don’t know if I can…

He smiled and pushed her gently back. She fell on the soft mattress and he was on top of her, his hand still on her leg.

-We have been doing this since before we were wed… so we must definitely should. It has been far too long and I long to touch you. Or don’t you recall how I touched you then, on those lonely rocks and how you moved against my hands and begged me to do whatever I pleased with you. Poor sweet Rhaenyra, you had no idea then that I wanted nothing more than to fuck you until you no longer recalled your own name. Or did you know, and yet you liked teasing me and playing the innocent maiden?

She felt her checks burning.

-I had an idea of what you wanted… but I would not think it in those terms. Until I forgot my name, seriously?

He ignored her comment.

-And it was there that I asked you to be my wife, after you asked me to claim you as mine. - he whispered in her ear. - And I did, shortly after you said yes to my request.

Rhaenyra was trembling by now, every thought gone from her head.

He kneeled in front of her placing her legs on each side of him. He moved his hand up until he reached his destination to her most private area.

-Daemon?

She gasped when she felt him caress her, one of his fingers lightly teasing her entrance.

-Are you in pain? - he suddenly asked.

She moved her head “no”, unable to form words at the present moment.

As his finger slipped inside her she moaned, and her fingernails dug at the bedcovers.

-Still no pain? - he inquired again.

-No... -she managed to whisper.

He added another finger.

-Daemon…- she moaned.

She felt as passion and desire were awakening within her again. At least her body seemed to think so.

Unexpectedly however, he removed his fingers from her.

She propped herself up with her elbows and her eyes met his.

-Why did you stop?

He moved his fingers to his mouth sucking them in the most erotic way anyone could envision, and she felt herself trembling with desire.

-I just wanted to see if your body was ready for me and if you were healed. I am happy to announce that it is my little dragon.

She blushed furiously.

-Also, it is good to see some colour on your cheeks.

He laid next to her placing one of his hands on one of her breasts and massaging it lightly.

-You could never say no to me my Rhaenyra. I always loved that about you, how you give yourself freely without wanting anything in return.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes impatiently.

-Are you going to torture me, or are you going to take me? -she asked as she felt a familiar tightening in her stomach.

-Mmm, I have been quite patient for the last few weeks Rhaenyra, so it is your turn now I believe.

-Your actions are leaving me mad with desire and you know it!

He smirked.

-Good. 

-Are you enjoying this torture? - she asked him.

He turned towards her grabbing one strand of her hair and playing with it.

-Don’t you enjoy the sweet anticipation of what is to come?

-Well uncle… two can play at that game.

She lowered her hands to his manhood grabbing its length in her palms. He gasped in surprise.

-You forget sometimes that you taught me how to better touch a man to bring him to pleasure. - she told him with her eyes twinkling. - And I know just what you like…

Her hand moved slowly up and down his length and she heard him moan in response.

-Yes, you do know what I like, so I dare you to do it. Right here, right now. - he challenged her with an evil smile in his handsome face.

-Perhaps…- she said as she increased her speed. - I will do it tomorrow.

As he did to her, she stopped touching him quite suddenly and turned to her side.

-Rhaenyra? - he called.

-Are you hurt? - she asked smiling mischievously- No? Good.

-You are an evil little dragon. - he told her as he pulled her back to his front so he could move against her in a rather provocative way. -The evillest little dragon of all.

-Coming from the big bad dragon himself, I will take that as a compliment. 

He kissed her neck and she felt him gently ran his tongue over her skin.

-Maybe, the little dragon could turn towards me so I may kiss her until her lips are bruised and red, the way the lips of a beautiful woman should always be.

She did as he commanded and moved to face him. His warm lips met hers in a passionate kiss leaving her almost breathless. His tongue was warm in her mouth dominating hers.

His hand sneaked inside her sleeping silks and massaged her breasts again. She wanted more, but his hands went no further than her breasts and her waist.

-Daemon…-she moaned- I want you to…

Her uncle covered her mouth with his before she could finish her sentence.

-Keep that in mind. Tomorrow we will take our dragons to the sky for a little race, and we will meet each other at those lonely and cold islands where we did before. And I want princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, the dragon rider to get on her knees and make me scream her name, and afterwards she can come and ride me. Yes?

Rhaenyra’s heart was beating like a furious drum inside her chest.

What was it about him that always made her feel like she had lost her mind? He made her feel out of control and wild with desire. They had made love to each other so many times and yet it was always so intense and surprising. She wondered if it was like that with other people or just with Daemon.

He pulled her face towards his and asked again.

-Yes…- she timidly answered.

-I am so happy to hear it, and I bet Syrax will be happy as well.

-Shut up uncle and kiss me more!

That night all they did was kiss, but his burning kisses, his words and his light touches had re-awakened something inside of her. That night, sleeping next to him her dreams were all focusing on him, and not on anything else, and she felt more like herself than she had for as long as she could remember.

They broke their fast together the next day and she forced herself to eat though she barely felt any hunger.

Rhaenyra also spent extra time getting ready for their day. She had her maids style her hair in an intricate braid and she wore a tight red riding tunic with the three-headed dragon embroidered in the chest. She wore flexible leather trousers and boots. She also painted her eyes with a black substance made from coal that gave her purple eyes an even more haunting and mysterious look.

Admiring herself in the mirror she thought that she looked like Queen Visenya, her favourite of all the Targaryen queens, might have looked like (although time after time people told her that according to the tales she was more similar to Queen Rhaenys).

The minute Syrax saw her, the she-dragon shrieked happily and flapped her wings.

Daemon was next to Caraxes petting him, but he stopped once he saw her, his eyes dark with desire.

As she mounted Syrax the castellan of Dragonstone approached her asking when they would be returning.

-Not for a very long time. - she replied, and with a gentle nudge to Syrax, her dragon moved upwards.

-First one to Blackwater wins. - Daemon proclaimed.

-Then you should get ready to lose uncle. - she replied raising one of her eyebrows.

As the dragons took to the skies, she closed her eyes feeling the wind in her face and her hair like a gentle caress. How she had missed flying…

 

She won the race, and as her uncle dismounted Caraxes a little too upset with the outcome of their contest, she laughed as she had not laughed for a very long time.

Rhaenyra wiped the happy tears from her eyes and extended her arms towards him.

-Come uncle, come into my victorious arms.

He grunted.

-Are you not going to tell me that you let us win?

He raised and eyebrow at her but gave no reply.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

-Do you want me to make you feel better is that it? You need only ask.

Her hands fumbled with his belt and she quickly took it off throwing it to the side. With one swift movement she pushed his trousers down and wrapped her hand around his hard member.

-Remind me, was this our deal last night? Is this what you want?

He kissed her until she was out of breath pulling playfully at her braid.

-What I want my sweet niece if for my future Queen to get down on her knees and pleasure me with her mouth.

-Anything for my future King…

She kneeled in front of him and brought his member to her mouth taking as much of him as she could.

He gasped and brought a hand to the back of her head. She continued to move her head along him liking and sucking until he was panting. She then stopped and eyed him amused before focusing on the tip of his member.

-Fuck Rhaenyra, you are so good!

As she continued to work him with expertise, she felt him pulse and his warm release in her mouth and she swallowed everything like he once told her that men particularly enjoyed. Although it was not her favourite thing to do, she would do anything for him, and she felt powerful being able to give him so much pleasure.

When he came down from his high, she got up, and looked him straight in the eyes saying:

-I know I am.

She brought her mouth to his kissing him and he kissed her back with hunger. He laid her down on his cloak and laid next to her, his lips never leaving hers.

-Tell me something uncle.

-Anything…- he replied as his lips sucked the pale skin of her neck.

-I have been wondering this for quite some time but I never had the nerve to ask you.

-Yes, ask anything.

-Who took your virginity?

He almost gasped with her questioned and stopped kissing her at once.

-Excuse me?

She smiled back at him.

-You heard me.- Rhaenyra said with a smirk- So, who was it? Was she a lady? A whore? A maid?

-Hilarious, but no… I am not answering that question.

-If you won’t answer that then how old where you?

-May I inquire as to why you remembered this issue after six months of intimacy between us, six months apart writing letters to each other, and almost a year of marriage?

She shrugged.

-I never had the nerve to ask before. So, how old were you.

-Younger than you were, let’s just leave it at that.

-Mmm, younger than five and ten… Did you love that woman?

He raised an eyebrow.

-Not likely my dear no.

-Did you ever love any of the women that came before me?

He sniggered.

-You are mistaking desire for love Rhaenyra.

-So, do you love me, or do you just feel lust for me? - she asked.

Daemon smiled, yet before he could answer, they heard the sound of wings flapping and a yellow blur in the sky disappearing in the horizon.

-Syrax?!- Rhaenyra called confused.

Daemon stood and started to search the skies, after a while he announced that she was gone.

-She can’t be gone without me! How dare she?!

Rhaenyra tried to call her name several times, screaming angrily and calling her an ungrateful dragon. Still, there was no sign of the yellow dragon in the skies.

Daemon whistled calling Caraxes. The blood wyrm came at once, lean, red and always with a somewhat amused and calculating expression.

-Your carriage awaits my princess.

Rhaenyra was fuming.

-I can’t believe she did this to me!

Daemon smirked.

-Well, she did, did she not? You have not been too pleasant with her.

-Oh, and she choses the day I decide to be nice to her to punish me?

Daemon shrugged.

-Who can presume to know the heart of a dragon?

They journeyed back to Dragonstone on Caraxes’s back. When they dismounted, she went to look for Syrax at once.

-Need help? - her uncle asked smirking.

-No thank you! This is between me and that ungrateful dragon!

-Suit yourself. - he told her as he fed Caraxes some meat.

She left them and went on to search for Syrax.

“Just what I was needing, searching for a moody dragon…”.

She finally found her after several hours inside a small cave curling on herself.

-Syrax?

The yellow-she dragon turned her head towards Rhaenyra staring at her with her huge eyes of a darker yellow colour than her scales.

Kneeling next to her, Rhaenyra noted that she appeared to be curling over something and truth enough, inside the small circle that Syrax made with her body laid four dragon eggs. That meant two things, one, she had always been right about Syrax being female and two, if the gods allowed it, they would soon have new dragons.

-Syrax! You are a mom now! - Rhaenyra told her in awe feeling the tears building in her eyes.

Syrax shrieked happily and nudged her head against Rhaenyra making her loose her balance and fall on the ground. 

She laughed and went on to observe the eggs, the biggest and most promising of them all, had a strange grey colour similar to the skies when a storm was approaching. She grabbed it and gazed at it smiling before picking the rest of the eggs. As she held them in her arms, Syrax stood and took to the skies again. Caraxes met her in the sky and the two dragons started to play together.

When she returned to the castle, she brought the eggs with her. She left three of them in a room where they stored dragon eggs but decided to keep the grey one to herself. She already had her dragon true, but something about that egg moved her.

When she reached her rooms, she requested a bath and quickly discarded her riding clothes, her ladies all marvelled when they saw the egg.

-Syrax is a mom now. - Rhaenyra told them with a smile.

-Don’t they hatch the eggs? - Alla asked her.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Dragons are not birds Alla. They don’t hatch them, and not all of their eggs open and turn into dragons. And some can take a lot of time to hatch. We usually put them next to Targaryen babies when they are born to help them bond, we believe that if they do, a hatchling will break from the egg.

-Did they placed Syrax next to you? - another one of her ladies asked.

-Yes, but she hatched on her way from Dragonstone to King’s Landing. My grandfather prince Baelon brought her. They placed her next to me when she arrived though, so we could bound, and we did, I have been riding her for ten years.

-What about that egg? - Alla asked her. - Why are you keeping it with you?

-I have a good feeling about it- Rhaenyra replied with a smile- I don’t know why, but I do.

After her bath she dressed herself in a bright red dress with long sleeves and a tight bodice where diamonds shined. She wore several of her favourite rings including a large one that was in the shape of a dragon. She decided to wear her hair loose with just a dragon pin pulling some strands of hair back, and around her neck she placed the necklace made of black pearls that her uncle Daemon had gifted her on her sixteenth name day.

When she met with the prince, he was sitting with his legs over the table waiting for their dinner to be served.

-Syrax laid eggs! - she happily told him.

-Did she now? I should talk this over with Caraxes…

-What does he have to do with anything?

-They could be his eggs as well.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes.

-Do you really believe that they mate? The dragons I mean.

-Caraxes is my dragon sweet niece, so you can bet he has taken your lady Syrax for a little fun.

-Ugh…

He pulled her into his lap.

-Jealous of them, are you?

-I prefer to think that they have a platonic love for each other I can’t stand the thought of picturing your dragon on top of mine… that is just wrong.

Daemon laughed.

-Keep telling yourself that my sweet niece.

She dined in his lap and they shared the same plate, something they usually did before what had happened to her. She felt so happy in that moment, that her more painful memories were far away, on the back of her head. 

She finally felt like herself again… well almost, there was definitely something they always did after they dinned together that they had not done in a very long time. Daemon must have thought the same since after emptying his goblet, he pulled her mouth to his.

-I want my desert now Rhaenyra. - he whispered in her ear.

-Them take me to our rooms.

-In our rooms? - he asked laughing. - We have a table and we are alone; I will have you now!

Before she could protest, he moved the plates and the food away from the table, most of them falling on the floor, and laid her there. Pulling her skirts up, he placed his head between her legs kissing her thighs before moving more to her centre.

-DAEMON! - she screamed in surprise. - This was not what I had in mind!

He briefly stopped and moved his head so that he could look at her face.

-It was what I had in mind, and my ideas are much better than yours.

He placed his head between her legs again, moving his tongue along her opening teasing her.

She let out a loud moan but almost instantly covered her own mouth when she recalled that there were guards outside the doors probably listening to them.

-Daemon! Seriously stop this at once! The guards can hear us!

He ignored her and continued his ministrations holding her in place with his strong hands to prevent her from trying to escape. She felt mortified and aroused at the same time, and the feeling of his mouth on hers, was clouding her better judgment.

She felt a familiar feeling approaching when he suddenly stopped and started to remove his clothes.

-Uncle! - she protested again before he started to pull her dress from her tearing most of the fabric off.

He left her naked on the table, her dress forgotten and torn on the floor, and he climbed over the table placing himself on top of her.

With one of his hands he inserted two fingers into her, and she gasped.

-Am I hurting you? - he asked.

-You are going to break the table! - she protested- You are naked above me about to take me while they are men outside listening!

-They are not white cloaks, so you need not worry about their chastity my love.

He kissed her and moved his finger slightly.

-You are always so wet, I love that. And you are incredibly tight. Have I told you before?

-And I would love for you to not take me on the table!

Before she could protest further, he removed his finger and started to enter her in a rather slow and torturing way.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as his member stretched her.

-Good? - he asked.

He moved slightly and she moaned in pleasure.

-Well that is all the reassurance I need.

As he moved in and out of her she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her.

How she had missed this feeling…

When he brought his hand between their bodies and begun to caress her most sensitive spot she quickly started panting and before long she felt her entire body shaking, waves of pleasure raking through her.

He smiled as he felt her release and continued to thrust into her. The feeling was becoming quite overwhelming and she could not contain the sounds that were escaping her mouth.

-This is too much…- she whimpered- I can’t take it anymore.

She held unto him consumed by the sensations he was bringing her and when finally, she felt his released, she screamed in pleasure again, much more loudly than she intended.

After he recovered, his lilac eyes met hers and he laughed throwing his head back. He kissed her and afterwards he removed himself from her and got off from the table.

He helped her down and she noted that her back hurt.

Daemon’s eyes met hers again and in his best impersonation of her he said:

-Ohhh uncle Daemon I can’t take it anymore, stop!

She slapped his arm.

-Shh!

He threw his hair back mimicking her moans of pleasure and ignoring her complains.

Upset at how childish he was being, she tried to put her ruined dress back on.

-When you are done teasing me could you help me?

Laughing he did, though rather poorly, before lazily putting some of his clothes back on as well, while leaving some items on the scattered on the floor.

Rhaenyra felt her dress slipping from her, and she had to hold it in place. Daemon offered her his cloak so she could better cover herself.

When they left the dining rooms, the guards had rather stoic faces and just stared ahead.

Daemon laughed as they passed them on their way to their rooms. Every now and then he would imitate her words again.

-You are so infuriating! Do you plan on embarrassing me like this when I am queen?

-No one likes a bitter woman Rhaenyra, and if you are happily and often bedded you have no way of becoming bitter. -he replied with a smirk.

They had barely entered their rooms when he took her in his arms again kicking the door closed and finished destroying her dress for good.

They laid together afterwards both naked, their bodies intertwined with each other.

Daemon was playing with her long locks of silver-gold hair, wrapping a few loose curls on his fingers and pulling them playfully.

-Do you remembered what I promised you when I asked you to be my wife.

She smiled.

-Eternal love and devotion.

He shrugged.

-I promised that I would show you the world. And I have been thinking that I am somewhat lacking in the fulfilment of that promise.

Her eyes never left his as he spoke.

-I have told you about so many places. Would you like to go and see them yourself?

A big smile flowered in her face.

-You speak true?

He traced her nose with his finger.

-I don’t lie to you Rhaenyra. Besides you are already a queen my love. Queen of the Stepstones. You became one when you wedded me. I haven’t been there in almost a year, I should go and see how it fares, and you should come and see our kingdom too.

She giggled.

-Yes, yes, yes!

-And take Caraxes and Syrax’s little egg with us, they might miss their “children” whilst they are away.

-Ugh… I whish you would stop making assumptions about our dragons mating.

She got off from the bed and grabbed the egg. She laid again with the egg in her arms between them.

-Not the most remarkable of colours is it?

Rhaenyra no longer heard him, she was too entranced with the swirls of dark grey on the scales of the egg.

 

As the year of 114 AC draws to its end, in King’s Landing the bells ring for more than a day to celebrate the birth of King Viserys and Queen Alicent’s new son prince Daeron. The queen’s party, the so-called greens rejoice at the birth of a new prince whilst the blacks feel defeated and worry about Rhaenyra’s absence from court.

Across the Narrow Sea Prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra are hosted by a phentosi magister in his magnificent palace.

As the fat man’s eyes wander over to Rhaenyra he can help but to comment to Daemon:

-How can a woman be so beautiful?

Daemon smiles.

-The most beautiful of all of Westeros my friend. And the most beautiful I have ever seen. That is why the singers call her the Realm’s Delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the heart ache I wanted to have a lighter chapter, focusing more on Daemon and Rhaenyra and their future plans, because...
> 
> ...This is it the end of part 1 :'( don't worry I will continue part 2 right here XD I don't feel like dividing them in two separate stories, besides one makes no sense without the other so reasons.
> 
> In a few days part 2 will begin :) so I hope you keep following the story and thank you so much for reading seriously!
> 
> I will see you in "The Greens and the Blacks Part 2 - The Third and The Second
> 
> PS: I am also planning on writing a sort of prequel focusing on Daemon's life and starting with his parents, I loved princess Alyssa his mother, she looked super badass in Fire and Blood!


	32. The Blacks & the Greens Part 2 - The Third and The Second

Almost three years after princess Rhaenyra’s departure to the Stepstones, the Greens feel victorious and there is hope that prince Aegon will be able to ascend the Iron Throne one day. But the Blacks still hope that the princess’s cause is not lost, and they continue to hope that the tides will change. 

Alicent’s older son grows both in age and in arrogance still clinging to a vision of himself on the throne. And yet soon enough Aegon finds himself slipping down the line of succession, in which he becomes neither the second, nor the third.


	33. Alicent I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greens & the Blacks Part 2 - The Third and the Second  
> Chapter 1 :D

King’s Landing – 117 AC

Alicent I

Dressed in a bright green dress with intricate patterns of gold thread and her dark hair tied above her head, stands Queen Alicent of House Hightower. 

Her eyes scan the room, overseeing the preparations for her eldest son Aegon’s tenth name day celebrations. She smiles quite pleased with herself. The affair will be a lavish banquet with more than fifty courses, music, dancing, and several other entertainments. Although she insisted on also having a tourney, her husband King Viserys has become wary of them ever since the tourney celebrating princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon’s wedding.

But it matters not.

Her son is ten now, everyday more bright, strong, and tall, and she will not permit a small setback to cast a shadow over her happiness.

Most importantly of all, the little whore will not be present. For many, many moons now she as been living in a constant state of bliss. The bitch and the dammed prince Daemon are across the Narrow Sea, and although every now and then news of Daemon’s wars reach them, they have not returned to Westeros ever since they left, almost three years prior. 

Alicent smiles. In almost four yeas of marriage they accomplished nothing more than a pregnancy that ended in a most fortunate miscarriage. It seemed her father’s worries had been for not. She had never loved Laenor Velaryon more than when he knocked the whore to the ground, and she fell on her pregnant belly, killing her uncle’s bastard.

As far as Alicent was concerned their marriage was a sham. Daemon’s annulment was no real annulment. His marriage with Rhea Royce had been consummated, an although her infertility had been the appointed reason for annulling the marriage, most religious men were under the opinion that that was not legitimate cause for an annulment. The only reason the High Septon had agreed to one in the first place was because it was a command from the King. After all, Rhaenyra had freely given her maidenhead to her uncle, so something had to be done to prevent scandal. 

She and her supporters spoke openly that they were not really wedded and that she was nothing more than his whore. Not in front of her husband of course… as much as she tried, Rhaenyra remained Viserys’s favourite, gods only knew why…  
Before she knew it, it was not long until the feast begun so she went over to her children’s room to supervise them.

First, she went up to Helaena’s room. She was almost nine though not very tall. Her daughter had a healthy appetite, so she had always been a bit plump. She never had the graceful and elegant figure that Rhaenyra did. People also commented that although she was a pretty girl, she was far less beautiful than what would be expected of a Targaryen princess, and Rhaenyra’s party openly mocked that it was laughable to compare Helaena to Rhaenyra’s beauty. Although she had silver hair, her hair was somewhat straight and it had a duller colour, it didn’t shine and many times it became tangled and hard to comb. Her eyes were purple, but the colour was a bit pale and in certain lights it was not even noticeable, it looked more to a greyish tone than purple. 

Heleana’s face was also a bit bland, pretty but far from remarkable. Alicent had seen men trip at a mere glance at Rhaenyra’s face. The only feature of the princess’s face that could be considered less perfect was her mouth, which made her appear to be constantly pouting. Other than that, there was not a line out of place.

Her daughter smiled when she saw her. She was already dressed in a dark blue dress, with her hair pulled back by a soft silk ribbon.

Alicent smiled tenderly at her beloved girl. If there was one thing in Helaena that people loved far more than in Rhaenyra was her personality. Her daughter was kind to everyone, calm, humble and a funny girl always laughing. Rhaenyra on the other hand was proud, stubborn, unpleasant, resentful and arrogant beyond measure. She could be charming when she wanted sure, but most days than not, she was as sweet as venom.

-Am I pretty mother? - Helaena asked twirling on her spot.

-The most beautiful my beloved princess. - Alicent kindly replied.

Helaena’s smile was sympathetic. Her daughter was much too realistic of a person to know that beautiful was seldom a word to describe herself with. Yet, she would not contradict Alicent, so she chose to smile instead.

-Do you know where your brothers are my dear? - Alicent asked.

-I think they are in the yard practicing sword fighting. - Helaena replied.

-By the gods! They have to get ready! We have only little more than an hour! I have to get them at once!

-Can I come too?

Alicent smiled fondly.

-Of course you can my sweet, and you can help me to put your fool brothers in line.

Helaena giggled and followed Alicent.

She found her two older boys, Aegon and Aemond practicing sword fighting.

As the years went by, Aegon became more and more similar to Viserys. Alicent relished in this. No one could deny he was every inch his father’s son. Plump with pale silver hair and purple eyes, her son was nonetheless very handsome, though his face rarely smiled, and he usually sulked.

Aemond was not so similar to Viserys. He was a bit short for his age and quite skinny. His features were a bit gaunt and had none of the usual softness of a child’s face. He wore his hair longer than his older brother, though the colour was the same, and he had cold and calculating eyes.

Her youngest son Daeron, almost three, was without a doubt the most beautiful of the four, and everyone fawned over him and showered him with attention.

-May I inquire the both of you as to why you are still not ready for the feast.

They stopped their sword play at once and stared at her.

-Do we have to mother?!- Aegon complained- We are having more fun here than we will have over at a stupid feast!

-Of course, you have to be present for your name day celebration Aegon! Go clean yourselves up before I bathe the two of you myself! - she threatened.

Helaena giggled.

-What are you laughing about stupid! - Aemond spat at his sister.

Helaena immediately started crying covering her face and she ran away from the scene. Her septa quickly followed her.

Alicent was fuming.

-Aemond! Who do you think you are to be so rude to your sister?!

-What is the problem? She is just a stupid girl. And she is not even a real dragon. The dragon does not cry!

Aegon laughed at his younger brother’s words.

Alicent went over to Aemond and pulled his ear.

-Let this be the first and last time I find you being so mean to your sister! The next time you will be smacked, and no dessert for a fortnight, understood Aemond?

His face grew red.

-Yes…-he mumbled.

-Good! Now go get ready the both of you!

Before returning to her own rooms, Alicent went over to Helaena’s room to comfort the poor girl a bit. She was washed in tears and it took several promises of her brother not meaning what he said, of a trip of the Dragon Pit the following day, and of a new doll, to calm her daughter down.

When she finally went to her private apartments, Alicent asked her ladies to re-do her hair, and to help her choose some jewels for the evening.

With her crown over her head, emerald earrings and a matching necklace, she looked more like a queen than ever. Contemplating herself on a mirror she smiled at how she had been able to maintain her slender figure even after four children.

Three quick knocks on the door told her that Viserys was already there.

Alicent pinched her cheeks and smiled openly.

She and her ladies bowed when her husband entered, and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips complementing her beauty.

-I am glad you like it my lord.

-Yes, green suits you my beloved. 

On their way to dinner she noted that Viserys seemed troubled.

-Is anything troubling you this evening my love?

She could see it in his eyes before he even spoke it aloud, and it made her blood boil, spoiling her good mood.

-I worry about Rhaenyra.

“Of course, even far the bitch manages to ruin my evening!”

-It has been almost a moon since she last replied to my letters… I miss her too much. The last time I saw her was when… well you know, and it troubles me that when I last saw my beloved girl she was so sad and so broken. I never saw her in such a state before, not even when my beloved Aemma died.

Alicent bit her tongue.

-I am sure she is of good health my love.

“She certainly is well enough to ask for money and spend it whenever she likes!”

Viserys face was still stricken with sadness.

-My love, please smile tonight. It is our boy’s name day, let us not spoil such a joyous occasion please!

Viserys smiled.

-You are right my queen! Tomorrow I shall write to Rhaenyra again! And I will write to my brother as well, surely Daemon will reply.

They arrived at the feast and took their places. Alicent on Viserys’s left and Aegon on his right. It had been his place since the bitch had left, and Alicent was happy for it.

-Well, there is some wonderful food waiting for us my lords and my ladies, so let us not wait anymore and we will begin our feast! - Viserys announced.

All around the hall cheers and claps were heard and at once, several servants started to fill their cups.

-Happy name day my boy! - Viserys said turning to Aegon.

Her son gave her husband one of his rare smiles.

-Thank you, father.

The first courses were served, and they had some musicians playing whilst they ate. Next to Alicent was her brother Gwayne who promptly congratulated her on the event.

-I would say this celebration would be fitted for the future king.

Alicent whispered.

-Not so loudly Gwayne! My husband can hear you and you know how he gets when someone brings up the matter of succession…

-Well, if Rhaenyra can’t get pregnant again, even if she does become queen, she will have no heir, which means that the throne will pass to your son instead. If she becomes queen that is… no one will want a barren woman on the throne who cannot further the Targaryen line.

Alicent smiled.

-I know brother, I know. Just don’t jinx it by mentioning it. Most days I simply pretend she is dead. 

-She is as good as dead. Honestly, how can she expect to have supporters in Westeros if she is not in Westeros?

-Well, brains were never her thing, or she would not have ended in Daemon’s bed brother.

-You got me there!- he replied laughing.

Clinging their glasses together they moved on to better topics than Rhaenyra Targaryen and Lord Flea Bottom. In fact, Alicent had almost completely forgotten about her when halfway through the fifth dish, the doors of the hall were opened and without waiting to be announced, two familiar faces entered the halls.

They were no other than the princess of Dragonstone, Rhaenyra Targaryen, and her husband and uncle, prince Daemon Targaryen.

Alicent’s blood turned to ice just from seeing Daemon, and images of the day he snuck into her rooms to threaten her and her children appeared in her mind.

He was smirking of course, with his handsome and arrogant face. His hair shone like beaten silver and fell past his shoulders. He was dressed in dark red garments, and his tanned skin made his lilac eyes stand out even more. At five and thirty he had not aged much, and appeared much younger than her husband Viserys, and to her fury, he remained to this day the most dashing man she had ever seen.

Next to him was the little bitch Rhaenyra. At nine and ten she was thinner than when she was younger, never gaining back the wait she lost after her miscarriage. Her face remained as beautiful as ever, and she looked like a something out of this world. Her silver-gold hair was in an elegant braid and she was wearing quite the revealing outfit. With a red top with long sleeves that uncovered almost all of her lean stomach and black flowing skirts, her almost disrobed upper-half left little to anyone’s imagination. And truth enough, there was not a man in the room, save for her husband, that was not eyeing lustfully. Even her faithful Ser Criston Cole, commander of the King’s Guard, could not stop gawking at her.

Daemon and Rhaenyra stopped when they were facing Viserys and both of them bowed deeply to him, before greeting him with a smile.

Viserys rushed from his seat to them and took Rhaenyra into his arms squeezing her against himself. Tears were falling from his eyes.

-Oh, my daughter. My most beloved girl! I am so happy you have returned to me, how I have missed you! 

Rhaenyra’s thin arms wrapped themselves against him as well, and she closed her eyes.

-I missed you too papa.

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered, some happy and relieved at the princess’s return, others because it was expected of them. 

Alicent forced herself to smile.

After letting go of Rhaenyra, Viserys hugged Daemon as well although with far less enthusiasm and kissed both his cheeks.

-And welcome back you too brother! Two chairs, we must make room for my daughter and brother at once.

Alicent looked around wondering where they were going to sit.

-Aegon, move aside and make room for your sister and your uncle! They have been far gone, and we must receive them with love and warmth. - Viserys commanded.

Sulking, Aegon stood and moved two chairs to the side.

Rhaenyra, Daemon and Viserys returned to their seats, and new plates were brought for the princess and her husband.

-How I have missed good food. - Rhaenyra told her father. - Foreigners can’t cook papa. Do you know the ghiscari people eat dog? Dog of all things! They would eat dragons too if they could! They behave like peasants, eating anything in sight! I am sure they would enjoy the bowls of brown served in Flea Bottom.

Daemon laughed.

-I thought you liked bravoosi food my dear.

-A bit too spicy for my taste.

-Did you arrive today?

Rhaenyra took a spoonful of a warm, buttery soup to her mouth before answering.

-Yesterday, quite late actually to Dragonstone. We barely slept!

-Well we barely sleep anyway as it is my niece. - Daemon said loudly making most of the hall erupt with laughter.

Rhaenyra ignored his remark and continued to talk to her father.

-When I say quite late it was in fact almost dawn, so we slept for a few hours, bathed and made our way over here.

-What was our surprise to find it was Aegon’s name day. - Daemon added laughing like the event was a silly affair. - How old is he? Nine?

-Ten! - Aegon said turning angrily towards Daemon.

-Really… almost ten…- Daemon’s smile was quite evil and he was speaking in a mocking tone to her son Aegon. - So, tell me nephew, are you a dragon rider yet? You had a dragon right, for the life of me I can’t remember his name, was it Goldensun? Brightsun?

-Yes I do, and his name is Sunfyre!

Viserys laughed.

-The boy is quite attached to his dragon bless him. But he has still to take him for a flight, he hasn’t built up courage for it yet. If you take too long Aegon, Helaena might just become a rider before you, Dreamfyre seems taken with her.

Aegon’s face was red and angry.

-Still not taken the dragon to the skies. - Daemon mocked- Are you waiting for next Winter boy? At seven your sister, my dearest wife, took her Syrax for a ride.

“And seven years afterwards she took you for a ride like the good whore she is.” Alicent thought to herself.

-And she was just a small girl. - Daemon added- You seem more than big enough to me. But I guess this proves that being male gives you no advantage against her in any way.

The true meaning of Daemon’s words was not lost on Alicent.

-Well Rhaenyra is Rhaenyra and Aegon is Aegon. She was always precocious, in several things in fact…- Alicent replied.

Daemon’s eyes met hers, cold and cruel.

-Only a fool would think Aegon could ever dream of having Rhaenyra’s qualities. - he declared- I mean so offense brother of course!

-None taken! - Viserys told him with a big smile. - She is your wife after all and the mistress of your heart, it is only natural that you take her side.

-Until the end of my days. - Daemon replied, his eyes gazing lustfully at Rhaenyra.

Alicent had to fight the urge of gaging.

-But you are correct brother- Viserys pointed out- It is about time you put your fears aside Aegon and take Sunfyre for a ride. He is big enough for you my boy.

Aegon’s face was red and he was clearly angry at his father’s words.  
Viserys ignored him for several hours turning instead to Rhaenyra and Daemon and asking them tales of their wars on the Steptones and of their tour of the Free Cities.

-After a year there we decided to abandon the Stepstones. The war was becoming to boring, so we decided to visit other locations. We spent an entire year in Penthos and brother you will find this funny, I had several magisters trying to ask me for Rhaenyra’s hand in marriage. I had to explain to them several times that I was her uncle but also her husband, and that I did not intended to let go of the second. Some were quite persistent and tried to persuade her to leave me, and there was this rich man from Lys that told her that he did not mind sharing her with me.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes annoyed.

-You encouraged these ridiculous proposals just so you could laugh afterwards. He made bets with his friends to see how far the men would go in their attempt to have me.

-Seriously Daemon! - Viserys scolded.

Daemon threw his head back laughing loudly.

-I was only teasing my little niece, she knows far to well I would kill any man that attempted to lay a hand on her.

More courses were served and many of the lords present came to personally greet and welcome back princess Rhaenyra. At a certain point the whole occasion looked more like a “welcome-home” event than a name day celebration for her son.

Ser Harwin Strong the eldest son and heir of Lord Lyonel Strong, the King’s Hand, was among the most enthusiastic of the lords telling Rhaenyra again and again how much she had been missed, whilst his eyes never left her cleavage and her naked stomach. Prince Daemon found his insistent gaze less than amusing and he was observing Ser Harwin with a murderous look on his face.

Her son Aegon left his seat and went to her.

-When can I open my presents mother! This is incredibly boring, and I am sick and tired of hearing her voice!

He was talking about Rhaenyra’s voice of course. As her son grew older, he began to comprehend that according to Andal Law, he was supposed to be his father’s heir and future King, and yet he was none of those things. 

Although the two had never gotten along well, the knowledge that everything that was supposed to be his would one day be Rhaenyra’s made Aegon’s resentment of his sister grew, and just her name was enough to put him in a bad mood. Alicent trembled at the memory of the day when Aegon had confronted his father about the matter of succession…

-Just a little more my sweet and we can open your presents.

-I want to open them now!

Alicent heard Rhaenyra giggle in a rather obnoxious way.

-Do you still throw tantrums Aegon? Seriously, you are ten. Grow up!

Aegon turned to her with a murderous look on his face.

-Shut up!

Rhaenyra smiled.

-What are you going to do next half-brother? Throw wine on your mother’s dress? Or better yet, are you going to cry?

-At least I am not a whore like you!

The entire hall was silent. Rhaenyra looked like she was going to murder Aegon. She stood up from her seat, and before anyone could do or say anything, she went to him and slapped him hard across the face, so hard in fact, that her rings left a mark on his cheek. 

Viserys rose from his chair.

-What is the meaning of this language Aegon?! Let this be the first and last time you ever speak to your sister in such a manner do you understand?!

Her son brought a hand to his face and turned to her.

-She slapped me mother! Do something.

-Yes “mother”, do something. - Daemon teased from his chair.

Alicent’s hands were tied. Viserys had publicly demonstrated that he thought Rhaenyra was right in hitting her son Aegon, and she could not go against the King…

-You cannot use those words Aegon, now go back to your place and behave. - Alicent told him.

-That is not enough! - Rhaenyra complained- He insulted me, he ought to be punished father!

-You are right my beloved child, you are right. Aegon you are forbidden to go and see Sunfyre until I tell you otherwise. 

Aegon wanted to protest but Alicent grabbed his arm tightly to stop him.

Rhaenyra threw him a vile look before returning to her seat.

When it was Mushroom’s turn to entertain them, he mocked Aegon’s tantrum again and again for the delight of Rhaenyra’s party. Daemon’s laugh was the loudest and he openly threw jokes at Aegon’s expense.

After some of the desserts, musicians started to play again, and many couples took to the dance floor. Rhaenyra and Daemon were amongst them, dancing in a rather provocative way with their hands never leaving the other. Suddenly however, Rhaenyra pulled Daemon’s face to her and whispered something in his ear that transformed his expression.

Alicent would give anything to be able to hear their exchange, thought it seemed as if Daemon was asking her if she was sure.

Rhaenyra nodded and kissed him deeply.

All eyes were on them, though the men’s eyes were locked on Rhaenyra and her outfit.

After three more songs they returned to their places. Daemon seemed a little nervous, Rhaenyra looked happier than ever. She sat on her uncle’s lap throwing her arms around him and whispering in his ear.

Her husband of course was completely oblivious to everything and was happily chatting with his Hand Lord Strong.

-Father- Rhaenyra called loudly so that everyone turned her attention to her.

-Yes, yes, my child.

-Me and prince Daemon have something to confess.

Every voice quieted at once and every eye was on the princess.

-We feel that we have not been honest in our reasons to return, or I have not been. You see, a while before we left Penthos I had been feeling quite ill, so I insisted we went over and meet our maester Gerardys at once. After examining me he told me that my illness was no illness at all, and the reason to my symptoms were the best! - She looked around the room excitedly- I am with child! - she proudly announced.

Everyone stood clapping and many of the lords went over to prince Daemon to shake his hand and offer him their congratulations.

Viserys was almost in tears and went over to hug first his daughter, and then Daemon, who looked pale and nervous but tried to smile.  
Alicent’s brother Gwayne tried to offer her some comfort.

-Well, in truth we always knew this would happen sooner or later, but we cannot do anything sister, not this time, it would be far too suspicious. Your husband’s stupidity has limits. We should smile and go and offer our congratulations as well, or it might look bad on us.

Alicent forced herself to stand and made her way over to them followed by her brother.

-Let me offer you both my felicitations princess- Alicent said facing Rhaenyra with the best fake smile she could manage.

-Thank you, your grace, - Daemon replied before Rhaenyra could say anything- And I would like you to remember a conversation the two of us had some time ago, don’t forget it my queen. - he added loud enough for just Alicent’s ears.

He stood next to her with a dangerous look on his face, nonetheless Alicent stood her ground. Next to her, her brother Gwayne came to her defense.

-You know prince Daemon, it must be hard for a proud man such as yourself to live in your current situation.

Daemon raised on of his eyebrows.

-My current situation? 

-Well yes, unlike most men you are not the lord of your household, your wife is. So, it must be hard for you to have to obey the whims of a woman sixteen years your junior, and your own niece at that!

-Not at all Ser. Bedding a woman sixteen years my junior is like drinking from the fountain of youth a bit every day, if you don’t believe me just look at me and then to my brother. Concerning the fact the she rules Dragonstone and not me- his eyes were locked on Alicent’s- Whenever that fact bothers me, I simply turn her around and take her from behind, and I find myself feeling more like a Lord than you ever will. After all, your father is the brother of Lord Hightower, so he has nothing to his name. How does it feel to be a no one and a brother to a queen at the same time?

Alicent noted that her brother’s face was red.

Their small exchanged was interrupted by Rhaenyra’s arrival.

-Uncle, I want to go to bed. – she wrapped her arms around him in a possessive way, eyeing Alicent with hatred. - Take me…

-If the two siblings excuse me, I have to take my princess to bed.

And thus, Alicent was left standing next to her brother Gwayne, while prince Daemon and princess Rhaenyra left the hall smiling smugly. 

Her peaceful days were officially over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :D well more than Alicent I am sure you did XD poor thing she thought she would never see the Rogue Prince again :( sorry Alicent but nooooo


	34. Daemon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D the second chapter of the second part as told by Daemon Targaryen The Rogue Prince (music playing in the background)
> 
> PS: What about that first episode of season 8 wow <3 why are there still 6 more days until the next, oh gods kill me now!

Daemon I

As him and Rhaenyra walked back to their chambers she was practically skipping like a child through the corridors and giggling like one too. Daemon however felt more nervous than ever, he had put on a good show for the bitch Alicent and her cock sucker of a brother, but now alone with Rhaenyra he could scarcely smile.

When they arrived at their old rooms, he opened the doors for her and after they both entered, closed them behind himself. He turned around, she was facing him with a huge smile on her face.

-I love you more than words can express at this moment! - she told him before pulling his face to hers in a deep kiss.

He barely responded and when she let go of his face, he held her firmly in place.

-Why did you not told me before hand that you were with child?

-What are you fretting about uncle? I told you before anyone else. - she replied smiling.

He was not feeling amused.

-Yes, a few minutes before whilst we were dancing, when you have known about this fact since we arrived.

Her eyes met his.

-Has it been a day since we returned home? I barely had any time to tell you.

-That is besides the point, you should have told me about it the moment you knew.

She sighed.

-I wanted to have some time for myself before telling you, I wanted to think about it, to know how I feel. And I must tell you, I know this time everything shall go well, and in six moons we shall have our perfect babe with silver hair and purple eyes.

She was smiling even more broadly.

-Well…- he said defeated- At least since Laenor is dead there is no danger of him knocking you to the ground and killing our child again.

Rhaenyra’s smile faded immediately and her face was blank.

-How… how can you be so cruel? - she asked in disbelief- What happened was not Laenor’s fault, the poor thing was poisoned, and you know very well by whom! If anything, it was her fault! And I cannot believe you were smiling at HER during dinner!

She escaped his grasp and went to stand by the vanity removing her necklace.

-How can I be so stupid and naïve? I thought these were wonderful news and that you of all people would be thrilled…- her voice was cracking, and tears were pooling in her eyes.

-Rhaenyra…

It was not that he was not happy, but he had been so happy before and it had not ended well. The truth was that more than twenty years of fucking women had only result on two of them becoming pregnant (at least as far as he knew), and in both occasions it had ended on miscarriages. So he could not help but to fear about the outcome of her pregnancy now.

Although the maesters had assured them that the miscarriage had not done any permanent damage to Rhaenyra, a part of him feared that he would never have a son of his own. And now there was a chance that that could happen in a few moons turn… and yet he found himself sceptical and afraid, and he had never been one to feel fear before, not so much fear at least.

Rhaenyra was still at the vanity close to tears. He had to calm her down, after all if she got too nervous it might cause harm to the babe.

-Come here my princess.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down gently, and laid next to her, both of them still fully clothed. He pulled her into his arms and his hands caressed her beautiful face, his eyes were locked on hers.

-I did not meant what I said, I just fear for your well-being and for the child’s well-being as well, I cannot lie to you Rhaenyra I don’t know what I would do if that happened to us again…

-It won’t! - she assured him.

His eyes never left hers and after a while she blinked, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

-It makes me very uncomfortable when you stare at me like this uncle.

One of his hands ran through her naked back and he pulled her more to him, pressing her body against his.

-Like what?

-You know how… it is as if you want to devour me in one bite.

Daemon smiled.

-Then I am using the correct look my dear niece.

-Are you not happy that I am carrying your child? - she timidly asked, which as almost funny given that she was one of the boldest girls he had ever met, perhaps less so with him now that he was thinking…

-Oh, absolutely my beloved. And what happened won’t have a chance to happen again. I will spend every minute of every day with you until our babe is born.

She giggled a bit in disbelief.

-We hope you will stay with us afterwards too.

-Yes, I have you both to protect, most of all you from the Highbitch queen, and from the prying eyes of the men at court. I like Ser Harwin less and less, could he be anymore obvious? He could at least pretend not be picturing you naked when there are other people in the room.

-Uncle… are you jealous?

Daemon smirked.

-Why should I be jealous? I am the one that takes you to bed every night, I am the only man alive that has ever been between your legs, and I get to see you naked whenever I want.

-And you are the father of my son! - she told him placing his hand on her slender stomach.

-How do you know it is a boy? - he asked.

-I just do. When I close my eyes, I see a little boy, tall and beautiful with silver hair and dark purple eyes, and I know just what to call him! Do you want to know? - she asked with her purple eyes sparkling.

He kissed her, trying to distract her from talking about the babe.

He deepened their kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, basking in her sweet taste, which he could not get enough of. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers into his hair.

When he pulled from her, she started chatting again.

-And I will give him the egg, the grey egg Syrax laid. The biggest one with dark grey swirls… it almost look like a sky during a storm.

Daemon rolled his eyes.

“Fuck me, does she ever tire of talking?!”

In an attempt to get her mind out of talking, and his out of worrying, he pulled her skirts up and snuck his head under them. He trailed kisses up her thighs, closing his eyes as Rhaenyra’s sweet scent filled his nostrils.

-Daemon? - she called.

He peaked from under her skirts.

-Hush Rhaenyra.

He covered his head with her skirts again and she giggled. He could not help but smile as well.

Returning to his previous task, he let his fingers wonder whilst he kissed the inside of her thighs. As he reached her core, he traced her opening very gently with his finger and felt her body shake. 

She whimpered.

He inserted one finger into her and felt how wet she was. Smiling to himself her added another finger and moved them in and out of her until she was panting, before replacing them with his tongue. He teased and tortured her until he felt her tremble and heard her scream his name.

Daemon got out from under her skirts and licked his lips.

-Oh yes uncle Daemon! - he moaned imitating her gasps of pleasure.

-Shut up and come to me.

She pulled him to her again kissing him.

-Do you want me to return the favour?

-Tomorrow perhaps my princess, I think we should rest for now.

-Did prince Daemon Targaryen just go down on me and then told me he did not want me to do the same for him? Uncle, age is making you soft. Or is it the prospect of becoming a father?

He rolled his eyes at her.

-You wished that was true. It is not I who scream like I am dying when being bedded, and may I remind you that sometimes you refuse the third or fourth round?

She pouted in the most delicious way and he smirked quite pleased with himself.

He got off from bed and removed his clothes.

He laid there on his huge bed with his hands behind his head when Rhaenyra joined him with her most revealing nightgown.

-How far along are you? - he asked taking in her elegant frame.

-Three months give or take according to Maester Gerardys.

She laid her head on his chest and traced lines on his naked chest.

-Daemon?

He was almost falling asleep, so he just grunted in response.

-You make very, very happy.

-My tongue says your welcome, now go to sleep Rhaenyra.

She giggled and wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

When he awoke, he felt as though he had been sleeping for days. Rhaenyra still had her head laid on his chest and her hair was all over him. As it was her custom, she was still asleep, and as always, she barely moved and made no sound. It was more like sleeping with a doll than with a real person. 

He played with some strands of her hairs, wrapping his fingers around her curls and pulling at them gently.

She woke a while later with a smile on her face.

They had agreed that they would leave for Dragonstone early, so they dressed themselves and broke their fast quickly and before midday, they were ready to leave the Red Keep and make their way over to the Dragon Pit where Syrax and Caraxes were waiting for them.

They were preparing their dragons when his brother Viserys appeared with a big smile on his face.

Daemon was puzzled, his brother barely set foot in the Dragon Pit. Ever.

-I was told you two were already leaving.

-You were told correctly. - Daemon replied- The place of the princess of Dragonstone is at Dragonstone.

-I wanted to come and say my goodbyes, gods now how long before I see you again my sweet child, your uncle does like to keep you from me.

-The same can be said about the queen father. She also likes keeping you from me.

Viserys’s face frowned.

-Seriously Rhaenyra, you two should make peace with each other.

-I will if she does first!

Viserys sighed exasperated. Rhaenyra ignored her father and continued to pet Syrax.

Viserys turned to Daemon instead.

-Gods, her dragon has grown!

Daemon smiled.

-More formidable and fiercer brother. Dragons are creatures made for fire and blood. Wars are good for them.

-Bloodshed you mean! - Viserys retorted.

-You cannot have one without the other. Some men died, others served as Caraxes and Syrax's meals. That is the way of the world.

-I see neither age nor marriage as changed you Daemon… at least you treat Rhaenyra well from what I hear.

Daemon smiled with an evil twinkle in his eye.

-Too well, she has no reason to complain.

-Well, safe travels the both of you. 

Viserys went over to Rhaenyra and he kissed her and hugged her. As he came to say goodbye to Daemon their eyes met.

-I pray that the next time we see each other, you will be a father and I will be a proud grandfather!

-Yes, yes, whatever you say.

-Nothing will ever feel as holding your firstborn in your arms Daemon, that I can guarantee you.

There was fear in Daemon’s eyes, nonetheless he did his best to keep his face with its usual bored look.

-Take care of my girl brother. - Viserys told him.

-I always do.

They each mounted their dragons, and as the dome opened, they took to the skies journeying back to their home.

Later that night, the prince of the city was in a tub taking a scorching hot bath and trying to relax when Rhaenyra appeared dressed in nothing but a robe.

She discarded it and joined him, and he tried very hard not to think about how delectable her breasts looked.

She must have sensed his eyes on her for she looked up at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

-They are yours for the taking. - she told him seductively moving closer to him- In fact all of me is yours for the taking…

His manhood was betraying him, and he felt himself growing hard.

She took one of his hands and moved it down to her core.

-Daemon…- she moaned- I want to feel you inside of me.

His mouth was dry, and he felt himself becoming more tense.

-Did you listen? - she asked him impatiently- I want you to fuck me.

Since he did not answer her, she decided to leave the bath and with water dripping down on her naked body she lay on their bed, her legs opened and her hands running through her breasts.

-Come over here. - she begged him.

Daemon was trying to fight the lust that was overcoming him, but the image of his niece naked and so, so inviting on the bed was more than he could take, and he joined her laying on top of her.

-Finally! - she complained- Now what are you waiting for?

Her small hand wrapped itself around his member and she guided him to her sex. 

The feeling of her tight and wet cunt drove him mad and once inside her he pulled himself out almost completely before thrusting into her hard.

-AH!

His eyes bulged in his head and he removed himself from her completely.

-FUCK! Are you hurt? Are you fine? Is the baby fine?

He was looking around with wild eyes running his hands through his hair nervously. Rhaenyra was still laying underneath him with an expression of disbelief.

-Yes of course I am fine, I was just moaning. You can carry on…

-Will you tell me if I hurt you?

She raised one of her eyebrows.

-I guess… can we just continue please, I cannot wait anymore.

He laid over her again slowly, more like painfully slowly filling her again. Rhaenyra closed her eyes and smiled as she felt him in her again.

He moved as carefully and gently as he could manage, though the slow pace was torturous for the both of them.

-Uncle? Could you move faster please? This is becoming agonizing.

-Are you certain?

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow at him again.

-You were not half as concerned about hurting me when you deflowered me as you are now, what is wrong?

-I… it is just that…- was he stuttering?

“Oh seven hells take me now! I am stuttering like a green boy, what’s happening to me?”

-I don’t want to hurt you, or… you.

-I am fine uncle. Now would you be so kindly as to continue please. Or can you not feel how wet I am for you?

She traced his stomach with her hands, and he closed his eyes relishing in that feeling.

He moved faster now, and she wrapped her legs more tightly around his hips. She moaned with each of his thrusts and her nails began digging into his back.

She kissed him, her tongue tracing his lips.

It was not long before he felt her walls clench around him and he felt her body tremble as waves of pleasure ran through her and she gasped for hair.

He followed her soon enough and he closed his eyes.

He almost fell over her but suddenly remembered that he could hurt her so he fell to the side, one of his legs still between hers, and his head resting face down on the pillow. 

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Are you hurt?

-No, of course not. I am better than ever. Do you want something to drink?

He let his hand slide down his face. Before he could reply however, she skipped out of bed to fetch him a goblet of wine.

As she got up the covers were pushed back uncovering them and glancing down, he noted that there were a few drops of blood on the bed covers underneath them.

-RHAENYRA! - he screamed.

His niece almost jumped with the fright. He ran over to her and keeled in front of her.

-Are you bleeding?

She was looking at him through scared eyes.

-I don’t know…- she told him with her lip trembling.

Gently he let two fingers slip inside her, she gasped in surprise. When he removed them he noted that there was some blood in them, and he felt himself turn pale.

-FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

-Daemon keep your voice down! Do you want to awake the entire island?

He ignored her and grabbed a robe before running out of their room and searching for Maester Gerardys.

Rhaenyra tried to call him back but he was gone long before.

He ran through the corridors until he found Master Gerardys’s apartments. Daemon almost knocked the door down and the Maester jumped from fright. The old man had been at his desk reading and sending some letters when he was interrupted.

Daemon explained him what had happened.

-Is the princess in any pain? - Gerardys asked calmly.

-That is beyond the point! She is bleeding!

-I heard you the first time my prince, but if the princess is not in any pain or discomfort it is likely nothing serious. Some women…

Daemon interrupted him.

-Are you serving me or am I serving you?!- his wrath was getting the best of him- Last time I checked I was a prince and you a maester, so if tell you to go and examine my wife, you will STAND UP AND GO AND EXAMINE MY WIFE! AND IF I TELL TO JUMP INTO CARAXES MOUTH, YOU WILL? - He grabbed poor Gerardys by his colar and pulled him up so that their faces were inches apart- UNDERSTOOD?!

The Maester was shaking, he nodded his head yes and ran from his rooms towards Daemon and Rhaenyra’s apartments.

Daemon grabbed some wine on his way back to his rooms.

“Think Daemon think, calm yourself… gods this is it, this is it! By the end of her pregnancy I will be an old man! I might even get fat like Viserys… Me, fat! I should just fall on my sword now and put an end to this misery… No! You will be king one day Daemon, snap out of this! Drink, drink more!”

When he finally reached his rooms, he was four goblets of wine less sober than before. He found Rhaenyra dressed in her sleeping silks with a murderous look on her face and Maester Gerardys next to her still a bit pale.

-Kind Maester Gerardys, would you do me the honour of telling my mad husband what you just told me?

Gerardys stepped as far back from Daemon as he could.

-My prince, your wife is well and so is the babe. Some women experience some bleeding when they are with child, nothing to worry about. If the princess is not in any pain or discomfort than there is nothing wrong with her. Furthermore, you can lay with her, there is no problem, I just do not recommend you doing it when there is a moon’s turn until the baby is expected, for it can cause her to go into early labour. Other than that, there is no problem. Now, is there anything else any of your graces need from me?

Rhaenyra smiled at the old man.

-No, thank you Maester Gerardys, and we bid you a good night.

The master left their rooms always making sure he was as far away from Daemon as possible, and once he closed their door, they heard hurried feet on the corridors.

Rhaenyra turned to Daemon.

-Could you please restrain yourself from killing or threatening to feed the best Maester I ever encountered to the dragons? I remind you uncle that we need someone to assist with the birth of our babe, and he is quite talented.

Daemon drank one more cup of wine and went over to the window to catch some fresh air.

-Are you feeling well uncle? - Rhaenyra stood by his side.

He continued to stare into the night, trying to breath in the fresh air and caml himself.

The moonlight shone on him and Rhaenyra, and he noted again how truly beautiful she was.

-I could not have chosen a better woman to marry than you. - he told her.

She giggled.

-You are getting drunk. Come uncle, let’s return to our bed, you should rest.

He felt asleep that night feeling Rhaenyra’s slim fingers caressing his face.

 

A few days after their return to Dragonstone they had some visitors, the Velaryons of course. Driftmark was very near to Dragonstone, and Rhaenyra and Laena had become very close friends. In a way it was good to have something else to think about, and his conversations with his old friend Corlys were always amusing.

Princess Rhaenys came too, she and Laena both on their dragons and Corlys on his beloved ship the Sea Snake.

Ever since Laenor had dies, Rhaenys had become one of Rhaenyra’s most fervent supporters, and she regularly wrote to his niece. So, their upcoming triumph over Alicent was Rhaenys’s upcoming triumph as well.

As always, the Velaryons entered with familiarity and without asking for anyone’s permission.

Laena asked where Rhaenyra was and left to go and meet her.

Rhaenys greeted Daemon with a smile on her face.

-A boy! I am sure it is a boy cousin! I have been praying to the gods every night, both to the Seven and to the old gods of our ancestral home! It will be a boy. And our little prince will bring down the Hightowers’ plans and will secure your wife’s place on the throne!

Corlys was in a good mood as well.

-Congratulations Daemon. If the gods are good, they will grant you a son.

-About time! - Rhaenys remarked. - How old are you cousin forty?

-Five and thirty as you very well know.

Rhaenys smiled mischievously.

-Where is your wife these days cousin? I wish to go and see her.

-In the throne room of the castle, where we receive supplicants.

-If you both excuse me.

Rhaenys left and Corlys was smiling proudly his eyes never leaving his beloved wife.

-Ah, what a woman. So, I take it that you are very happy Daemon. You do look a bit pale to me though.

He took a seat and ran his fingers through his air. He felt Corlys’s blue eyes staring at him.

-Are you afraid? Come now Daemon, there is no reason for that. What happened before was not on your account. It was an accident, an accident orchestrated by the Hightowers. Everything will go well this time, worry not.

-I am not afraid of anything! The dragon does not fear! - he snapped.

Corlys rolled his eyes.

-Oh, how I love hearing you Targaryens address yourselves in the third person. Yes, yes, the dragon does not fear, the dragon does not cry, the dragon this the dragon that… do you know for how many years I have been married to a Targaryen princess Daemon? Twenty-seven years! I know all about the dragon… So, let’s talk man to man, or to dragon or whatever, I know you are afraid, I can see it in your dragon eyes, every man is. You want your legacy to live on, you want children. You have to trust that everything will turn out well in the end, or else you will lose your mind! And come on, you are the luckiest son of a bitch I ever met. Gods only know why, but things always go your way in the end!

Daemon smirked.

-Oh, and a piece of advice. These first few months are nothing, and when she is giving birth she will curse the day you were born, and she will curse you, and she will never hate you more than at that time, and you will feel more like a worthless and powerless lizard. But worry not, after the babe is born you will no longer be hated. It is temporary, but best get yourself out of her sight and at a safe distance from things she could throw you. Though after the babe is born and for quite some time, you will no longer matter much because all her love will be on the child and you will again feel like a despised and worthless lizard. But at least you will have a babe! And a son if the gods are good, and when she is sleeping or distracted you get to hold the child. Try to take some comfort in that.

-Congratulations Corlys, you seem to have a very, very happy marriage.

Corlys face turned red.

-Listen here you bastard, yes, I do! YES, I DO! I love Rhaenys with all of my heart, who do you love apart from yourself? Gods, why am I even your friend?

Daemon rolled his eyes.

-Can I offer you some wine Corlys?

-And your sword. I need to get rid of my daughter’s former bethrotal! I discussed the matter with my nephew Vaemond and I am marrying Laena to his son Daeron, so I need to get rid of that good for nothing piece of sea waste that has been living at my expenses for years! Furthermore, your future son needs his Velaryon Queen, and the girl will be Velaryon on both sides!

Daemon smiled broadly.

Finally, something to distract the Rogue Prince. 

 

At the hour of the wolf he and Rhaenyra were in bed together, the girl was kissing him and running her hands through his chest whilst Daemon was thinking about killing people to distract himself. She was making his task as hard as possible of course. Her pale skin glowed in the candle lights and she smelled as sweet as ever, not to mention that her breasts looked bigger.

She suddenly stopped kissing Daemon and looked at him.

-Uncle is something wrong? You have not lain with me in days. Is there something wrong with me? Or with you?

Daemon pulled her face to his.

-You know Rhaenyra I think it is for the best if I don’t touch you until our child is born.

-What? Why? - she asked quite confused.

-I have to think about your safety.

She raised one of her eyebrows.

-Maester Gerardys told us it was fine for us to lay together.

-Does Maester Gerardys has the ability to bring babes back from death if something goes wrong?! Then he can stick his suggestions up his ass, because what I want is for Maester Gerardys to go and fuck himself! - Daemon angrily replied. A few days without fucking where already putting him in a terrible mood.

Rhaenyra stared at him in silence.

-Are you seriously saying that you want to spend your days following me around and your nights playing the eunuch? You want us both to spend more than half a year being celibate? - she asked in disbelief.

“Think about having a son, just think about having a son Daemon. You King on the Iron Throne, your son prince of Dragonstone. Just tell her yes.”

-I would do anything for you and our child my princess.- he forced himself to smile while he spoke.

-Who are you?

She continued to stare at him in disbelief waiting or him to tell her that he was just teasing her, when he did not, she turned around and away from him.

-Fine! By the way uncle, I hope you do not intend to go whoring while I am lying here pregnant with your child! Because that would get me quite upset, and that could hurt our babe. So best you remember that! Good night.

As Daemon stared at the canopy only one word came to his mind.

“FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daemon XD he's in for some rough months, and if he looks a bit unlike himself that's my intention… poor guy he really, really, really wants a son.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) until the next one, told in Rhaenyra's POV (not that she's faring any better)


	35. Rhaenyra I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone new chapter! Yey!

Rhaenyra I

Sitting on her throne she had been receiving supplicants all morning and all afternoon. The last man had complained for an hour and a half about how his neighbour had stolen two of his goats and upon confronting the man, he had refused to give the goats back claiming that he had no proof that the goats were his. Of course, afterwards he spent an hour telling her his life story and how his family had been breeding the finest goats in all of Dragonstone for almost a century.

Rhaenyra was almost falling asleep when the man raised his voice.

-But what my neighbour Bernard did not know was that the animals he stole from me were not goats! They were rams! - he added smiling- I had just acquired them from a bravosi trader.

Next to her even the faithful Ser Robert Quince, an able captain of the garrison of Dragonstone, had a confused look on his face, as did Ser Erryk Cargyll, Ser Steffon Darklyn and Ser Lorent Marbrand, the three white cloaks that had left King’s Landing and joined the princess’s household in Dragonstone. All of them were loyal supporters of her cause and had gladly volunteered to serve her.

Her ladies were seated together and sowing, sometimes whispering to each other and giggling.

Maester Gerardys was writing everything down, on a small writing table next to her throne.

Daemon was seating on her right sharpening his sword Dark Sister and rolling his eyes at the entire exchange.

She pondered over the man’s situation for a moment, and consulted briefly with Master Gerardys.

-If what you are telling is truth, then you are in the right good man. However, we need to question your neighbour and hear his side as well. Ser Robert, send three men to the man’s neighbours house to inform him that he has been summoned to the palace to respond before me regarding these accusations. - she turned to the goat owner- Good man, please return in a week’s time and we will settle this issue once and for all. If this is all, I bid you a good day.

The man was glowing.

-Oh, thank you my princess, thank you. You are just as wise as the Old King Jaehaerys with the beauty of the Maiden herself. Seven blessings to you your grace, and to your babe as well. All of us are praying that the gods grant you a son!

Rhaenyra smiled and brought her hands to her swollen stomach. Only three more turns of the moon before she was to give birth. She felt tired and nauseated most days, but also happier than ever. Her child did not move a lot but maester Gerardys assured her that the babe had a steady heartbeat and by the size of her belly, the child had a healthy size. Most importantly of all, there had been no frights during her pregnancy, and she felt more secure after the first five moons (the point at which she had lost her babe during her first pregnancy) had passed.

The poor man continued to mumble as Ser Robert Quince was yelling for the next petitioner to approach.

Daemon finally cracked.

-GODS! How long do we have to seat here for?! I have heard talk of goats, talk of rams, now talk of things that people thought were goats but were actually rams! I am going to fall on my sword before this day ends.

The three white cloaks sniggered.

Rhaenyra’s eyes turned to him.

-Uncle, it’s the fourth time you have a break down in the last two hours. If you do not wish to be here, you can just go and do something else and when I am finished, I will go and meet with you.

-Out of the question! I need to be with you, you might need something.

Although her uncle barely spoke about their child directly, he was always asking her if she was fine, if she needed anything, and he barely left her side except to relieve himself. Most annoying of all, he touched her as if she was made of crystal and it had been three very long months since he had laid with her. It was almost as if she had temporarily lost her husband and gained another father.

She had tried to seduce him time after time, unfortunately for her, whenever she felt that he was about to break he would run from their room to go and take care of himself, which was beyond annoying…

As the doors opened for the next supplicant to approach Daemon was sighing in despair. Rhaenyra had always heard her father complain that Daemon had no patience for government, yet she never truly believed him. Until now…

She ignored him and motioned the next to man to come forth.

-Seven blessings to you your grace.

-The same for you dear man, now what brings you here today?

After seven more supplicants had come and went, she announced she was going to retire for the day, until one more man appeared. She recognized him immediately as being a servant of her stepmother’s household. He announced that he brought a letter addressed to her from Queen Alicent.

Rhaenyra’s mood immediately soured.

-And why did she use you and not a raven? - she asked the man.

-My princess, the queen worries for your well-being, and you mean far too much to her, for her to send you a message by raven. Queen Alicent loves you if you were her own child and she sent me here personally to deliver this letter to you.

“So, she is putting on a good show, is she? Hateful bitch!”

Climbing down the steps, Rhaenyra approached the man with a blank face. Once she was close to him, she extended her hand towards the letter. The faithful man handed her the parchment sealed with Alicent’s personal sigil. 

All of the presents awaited to see her reaction, and in a few seconds, prince Daemon was standing next to her.

Before everyone’s eyes, Rhaenyra walked over to the fireplace and threw the letter towards the flames.

She stood there smiling as the fires consumed the Queen’s letter. She then turned to Alicent’s envoy.

-You have two hours to remove yourself from Dragonstone. That should be enough time for you to find a ship sailing to King’s Landing. - Rhaenyra told him- And do tell my stepmother what happened to her letter if it pleases you.

She turned her back to him and exited the room.

Daemon smiled.

-Two hours. – her uncle reminded the envoy- After that you are fair game. And the dragons have been feeling so hungry lately…

Later that day after a quiet dinner, she was seating in the vanity spreading some creams in her stomach. She feared that she would gain marks on her pale skin from her pregnancy so, the brilliant Gerardys had given her some ointments that he assured her would prevent most of the marks on her skin. They were rather fatty and unpleasant, but so far, they were doing their job well.

She admired the swell of her stomach in the mirror and caressed it lovingly.

Daemon’s reflection appeared in the mirror and she raised her eyes to him smiling lovingly.

-Three more months to go. - she told him.

His chest was bare, and his tanned skin was glowing in the candle lights. She felt her mouth going dry and when she looked at herself in the mirror again, she noted that her eyes were darker.

He offered her one of his hands to help her stand up and she giggled.

-I am not that big yet, I can still move on my own.

Ignoring her, he helped her up. When Rhaenyra was facing him, she saw that his eyes had also turned darker and that he was gazing at her like a starving man.

Her uncle brought one of his hands to her face caressing it lightly and she leaned into him closing her eyes.

-Oh Rhaenyra…

Her uncle whispered her name as he brought her face close to his and kissed her deeply. He parted her lips and his tongue met hers, his mouth was cool and tasted like strong ale. Daemon’s hands ran through her body, and he grabbed her waist with one of them, his other hand moved upwards to her face and pulled her head slightly back so he could have better access. She in turn places hands were on his back for support.

-I love your taste… and your smell… and your hair- he said in between kisses- Though the feeling of that shit you put on your stomach every day on my back is beyond unpleasant.

She giggled in his mouth and pulled back from their kiss.

-Maester Gerardys gave it to me. He is brilliant! You can touch my stomach and see for yourself!

He placed his hands on the swell of her belly and looked puzzled. 

-Not like that uncle, under my sleeping gown!

She pulled him to their bed and pushed him down, joining him after.

Rhaenyra kneeled on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand and brought it inside her gown, placing it on her middle.

She felt his hand in her naked stomach, the most intimate thing apart from kissing they had done in the past three turns of the moon. His other hand soon joined the first.

-You have the softest skin. And you are right, no marks on it as far as I can tell. Smooth as silk, as always...

Without warning he removed his hands and pulled her to his lap, with her legs on each of his sides. He kissed her, though devoured her mouth would be a better way to describe his actions, and only her gasps for air stopped him.

-Fuck it Rhaenyra, let’s do this. I cannot take it anymore.

She was taken aback by his words.

-You speak true? After three months of not touching me, you suddenly changed your mind?

-Yes, yes let me just get this off.

He was attempting to free his member from his breeches. Rhaenyra took a finger to her mouth biting the nail gently as she watched him uncover himself, when she saw all of him, she gasped.

-I had almost forgotten how big you are uncle…

He smirked at her words.

She brought her hands to his member touching him and moving her hand around him. She kissed him as she did so.

-Rhaenyra stop…- he moaned throwing his head back.

She thought he was playing with her, so she smiled mischievously and continued her ministrations.

-Uhh the big bad dragon is trying to intimidate me, is he? - she giggled.

-Seriously Rhaenyra… stop!

-Shut up uncle, I know what I am doing.

She moved faster and he moaned before she felt him tremble and not long after she felt his hot seed in her hand and on her nightgown as well.

-Did you…?

-I told you to stop. Gods why must you be so stubborn? If I tell you to stop, just stop!

He was visibly upset now.

-Fuck, I was just trying to make love to you, but everything always has to be your way. Why can’t you listen to me about anything? Don’t you know that I am always right? About everything? I am older than you Rhaenyra, stop being spoiled and respect your uncle!

Fuck! - he got off from bed and went to clean himself up, all the while continuing his mumbling and complaining.

Rhaenyra wanted to do the same since her nightgown was ruined.

-Can you help me uncle Daemon?

-OH, OH! Now you want my help?! That’s rich, I thought you knew better than me since you are always ignoring my advice! Fuck everything!

“Gods, these are being the longest months of my existence…” she thought to herself as she got off from their bed.

 

As another moon turn came and went, not much had changed. She continued to receive smallfolk, Daemon continued to be annoyed with everything, and her belly continued to grow. Late one day they were both in their bed ready for sleep. Rhaenyra was contemplating the fires waiting for slumber to come, next to her Daemon was breathing in frustration turning from one side to the other.

Rhaenyra continued to stare at the fires silently whilst she played with one of the rings on her right hand. She was laying on her side with her legs next to her chest, one of her feet outside of the bed. After a while Daemon stopped moving and the room was finally silent.

Her eyelids were beginning to turn heavy, and she was almost falling asleep. Suddenly, she almost jumped when she felt Daemon’s arms around her, and his head buried in her hair. 

He laid one of his hands in her stomach and Rhaenyra smiled. 

Daemon was pressing his front to her back and all of a sudden, she felt his manhood, hard, against her back. One of his hands started to fondle her breast. When she turned her face to look at him, she noted that he was sleeping, probably dreaming, and he was moaning.

She called him gently.

-Daemon…

He continued to move his hand but made no reply.

-Daemon! - she called a bit louder.

-Yes Rhaenyra, uncle Daemon is here.

She thought he was awake, but when she turned to him again, she saw that he was asleep.

She giggled.

As she removed his hand from her breast, she turned to him and started to trace his nose with her hair tickling him, he awoke with a jump.

Daemon turned to her.

-Why are you still awake Rhaenyra?

She smirked at him.

-I was trying to sleep yes, but you had other plans and you were touching me and moaning.

-Well since I cannot be inside you or other women what else am I to do than fantasize about it?

-We could… you know…

He raised one of his eyebrows.

-Just one time! You know you want to uncle…- she teased him.

-No, we can’t. Not until our child is born- he protested.

Usually she would ignore him since she was tired of his constant refusals, but she was feeling the familiar heat between her legs because of his touches, so she placed one of her legs over his hip and pulled herself closer to him.

-But I want you, so much…

-Trust me the feeling is mutual. Though at this point I think I would sleep with just about anything with tits.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged.

-Then let’s do it! This is practically our last chance; it has been four moons now since the last time! Please, I have a huge belly, I feel enormous, do not make me beg!

-Yes, you do, though you do have the most wonderful pair of breasts I haver seen, so it balances things.- he replied raising one of his eyebrows- And you remain to this day the most beautiful maiden of the Seven Kingdoms, even more to me, because you are carrying my child.

His hands caressed her stomach.

-Is that your way of wooing me? - she asked.

-And I would bet anything that any man would rather fuck you even seven months pregnant than Queen Alicent.

-Ugh…- she frowned- Who would want to sleep with a woman carrying another man’s child?

-You would be surprised my sweet niece…- he told her as his hands caressed her body.

-You do know how to kill the mood uncle.

Daemon closed the space between them kissing her. Rhaenyra closed her eyes.

-What were you saying about me killing the mood?

She giggled.

-I forgot.

-I thought as much…- his lips were upon her again and he sat up before pulling her to his lap.

-Take off your shirt! - she ordered.

He broke their kiss just long enough to set his undershirt aside and to throw it to the floor. His naked chest almost made her mouth water, and she traced his muscles with her hands.

His hand started to move through her thighs and making its way to her core.

She gasped and bit her lip with anticipation. 

He was about to touch her when she felt a sharp kick hitting her ribs.

-AH! - she screamed.

Rhaenyra was momentary without breath, and her hands were on her midsection.

-Gods, what a kick! Ouch!

Daemon’s eyes were huge, and he looked like he was going to have some sort of an attack. She reassured him she was fine, as soon as she could make full sentences again.

-For someone who does barely move, he sure does have quite a kick. - she told her uncle.

-Well, I think our child just made his point.

-Where are you going? - she asked him as he got off from their bed.

-Where do you think Rhaenyra? – she rolled her eyes.

He came back a few moments later. 

-Are you better? - she asked him.

-Oh, living the dream my princess, I have never been so well in all of my life. Gods why can’t that child be born already?!

She brought her hands to her belly.

-He is still too small! Besides I am the one who has to be pregnant and I will be the one to birth him so I can’t see what you are complaining about…

They were silent for a moment before Daemon spoke again.

-I want to be with you when you are giving birth. - he told her.

-That’s sweet of you- she told him with a smile- But no.

Silence fell between them for a moment.

-May I ask why? - Daemon angrily demanded to know.

-I do not want you there uncle. I will be screaming and in pain and you will be complaining, so no. You can wait outside the room and you can come in once our child is born and I am composed again. - she replied. - Besides, I will have maester Gerardys, the midwives and our cousin Rhaenys told me she would stay with me, and Laena too, so you are not needed there.

-It’s my child! - he complained.

-It’s my body that’s bringing him to the world, so I get the final say!- Rhaenyra replied.- And I am doing all the work as far as making this child! Your contribution ended when you had your release.

-You know what fine Rhaenyra, fine! Gods, I cannot wait for that child to be born, I just hope I don’t go insane before.

She giggled.

-Can at least promise me that you will call me if anything goes wrong? - he asked pressing the issue.

-Nothing will go wrong Daemon; we will have our boy. Our little Targaryen prince.

-You are that sure it is a boy? - he asked her with one eyebrow raised.

-I do. I know in my heart it is a boy. And we will give him that egg over there. - she pointed to the grey egg with darker grey swirls. - And I know the egg will hatch and he will have a little hatchling to keep him company on his crib.

Daemon looked unconvinced.

Rhaenyra laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

-Stop worrying so much. I barely recognize the adventurous and dangerous man I married. - she told him.

-On that we both agree…

 

-So, how are you feeling? - Laena asked.

-Well, besides my back hurting, the ever-persistent tiredness and this huge belly I am fine.

-I miss flying with you. - Laena confessed.

Her cousin had come to visit her. She did that frequently, after all Dragonstone and Driftmark were very close, and on dragon’s back it only took a few short hours. And of course, Lady Laena took every opportunity she could get to fly.

-And you cousin? - Rhaenyra asked.

She smiled.

-You must know by now that I have a new betrothed.

-Your cousin Daeron right?

Laena nodded.

-What do you make of him? Do you like him?

-Better than the last one definitely. - she paused for a moment- I like it that he is adventurous, he likes to sail like my father. He is handsome I suppose, silver hair, and blue eyes. Tall. A few years younger than me.

Rhaenyra’s eyes met hers.

-Then you should like him.

-Well… I have never thought about men too much. I think they are all pretty much the same.

Rhaenyra looked around.

-Have you never?

Laena laughed amused.

-Rhaenyra, I have counted four and twenty name days. I have always travelled, and I am not a sheltered princess who lives surrounded by people trying to gain my favour. - her cousin teased.

Rhaenyra’s face frowned.

-If you are trying to provoke me stop, Daemon has been getting on my nerve fine enough on his own! And I will have you known that I lost my maidenhead when I was fifteen! - she proudly announced- So, I am not a sheltered princess! And I have been inside a brothel! - she added.

Laena started laughing again.

-Well, either I am very mistaken or that was all thanks to your kind uncle.

-Perhaps…- she conceded- So, how old were you?

Laena raised one of her eyebrows.

-Older than you were then but younger than you are now. - she replied with a smile- Though I must confess that I do like a soft skin and a gentle touch at times.

Her hand traced over Rhaenyra’s. She was somewhat confused but smiled back at Laena.

-Oh! Do you want to know a secret? - Rhaenyra asked her.

-About your escapades with your uncle Daemon? No thanks, I am good.

Rhaenyra slapped her arm playfully and Laena giggled.

-Not that! - she rolled her eyes and Laena continued to giggle.

-Would you like to know what I am naming my son? -she asked her cousin with a smile- I haven’t told anyone yet.

Laena raised one of her eyebrows.

-Not even your uncle?

-No, not even him. - Rhaenyra assured her- Although he spends his days following me around and asking me if I am feeling well, he doesn’t talk about our child. I tried to tell him the name I had chosen, but he ignored me. So, you will be the first to know!

Laena smiled.

-In that case yes! I want to know! However, I would really like it if you told no one else but me, your favorite cousin, until your babe is born. That way it will be our secret!

Rhaenyra pondered for a moment.

-Alright, I will only tell you.

Laena was beaming.

-So, now I am interested. How are you naming your heir and the future King of Westeros?

Rhaenyra smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed it :3 why is it not sunday yet -.-, cruel existence...


	36. Daemon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy easter to you all :D and I give you the newest chapter which will welcome a very important person :D

Daemon II

Dragonstone 118 AC

When the new year arrived, the hundred and eighteenth year since Aegon’s conquest, it marked the ninth turn of the moon since Rhaenyra became pregnant, yet the babe did not come then. Nor in the days following the new year did it came either.

Daemon was feeling more and more nervous as the days came and went and nothing happened. 

Maester Gerardys assured him that the babe was still moving, and his heartbeat remained strong, but that did close to nothing to appease the prince.

A week after the new year, Daemon could no longer sleep. He pressed Maester Gerardys again.

-My prince, this is the princess’s first birth. Many first-time babies come early, and others come late. When the child is ready, we will now. 

He could see that Rhaenyra was clearly also getting irritated that the baby still had not been born. She had a lot of trouble sleeping during the night and she was in constant pain particularly on her lower back. There were darks bangs under her eyes and she was constantly yawning.

Late one night after getting tired of her complaints, Daemon sit up, pulled her to him and massaged her back.

-You have no idea how good that feels! - she told him moaning with pleasure.

He raised one eyebrow and continued to massage her. A part of him felt a bit sorry for her condition, the only thing that had grown on the girl during her pregnancy were her stomach and her breasts, which were already fairly large to begin with. He had to give it to her, it had to be difficult for her to carry that extra weight. Nevertheless, he hoped that her large belly was a sign that their child would be robust and healthy.

Daemon found himself thinking about her mother Queen Aemma, the trouble she had through her pregnancies and the fact that she had died giving birth.

“If she dies and my son with her, this will all have been for not… I will be a widow and childless, and the Highbitch’s pig will be heir!”.

Rhaenyra’s voice brought him back.

-I love you. - she told him with her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the feeling of his hands on her.

He smirked.

-Feeling any better? - he asked her.

-Yes… but I cannot wait for this child to be born uncle. It’s draining my energy. I can’t sleep, I lost my appetite, standing hurts, laying down hurts. I cannot even see my own feet anymore! - she protested.

-The babe is arrogantly keeping all of us on our toes waiting for him to be born. I guess he gets that arrogance from you. - Daemon teased his niece.

Rhaenyra turned to him with flames in her eyes.

-Excuse me? You want to call me arrogant? You of all people?!

The prince smirked and kissed her shoulder.

-Proud, arrogant and stubborn. - he declared with a smile.

-How dare you?! - she asked him annoyed.

Releasing herself from his grasp, Rhaenyra got off from their bed and begun screaming at him.

-You are the arrogant one Daemon! Always saying that you know best, and that you are always right, and gods forbid if someone contradicts prince Daemon Targaryen. Because you are more than a mere mortal, you are a god descended to this earth to spread your wisdom unto us loyal subjects! Well guess what, if you were so smart and so brilliant, we would have not been caught abed together by Ser Arryk with you still inside me! So, think about that!

-I am trying not to think about being inside you, to keep what is left of my sanity dear niece… so please restrain yourself from putting images, delightful images in fact, in my head.

She was positively fuming.

-Besides, that worked out even better for us, or were you not given to me as my wife?

-I curse that day! Furthermore, were you so brilliant you would not have lost your position as Master of Coin and then as Master of Laws. And how could anyone forget the two times you were banned from King’s Landing! Two! - she almost screamed at him. - You have been impossible! Here I am, carrying YOUR son, and I have to put up with your moods and your insufferable self! You should be thanking me everyday for what I am doing for you, and instead you dare to call me arrogant?! You know what uncle? You can just go and fuck yourself! - she told him pointing a finger at him.

Seeing Rhaenyra angry, screaming and cursing at him always made him wild. Gods, how he would have liked her not to be pregnant…

-And you know what else?!

Suddenly she stopped talking and gasped. Her face frowned and she almost fell on the floor.

At once Daemon held her, and she keeled clinging to her swollen stomach. She was clearly in pain.

When her discomfort subsided, she held unto him.

-Call Master Gerardys! - she implored.

Daemon’s eyes bulged.

-Are you… is this it?

-I do not know…- she whispered- Just go and fetch him please…

He helped Rhaenyra to the bed and then ran franticly down the corridors. When he reached the maester’s room he entered without knocking.

-You must come at once! - he told him after explaining what had happened with Rhaenyra.

The man nodded and followed Daemon back to his and Rhaenyra’s apartments.

Inside she was calmer and in less pain than when he left her. He stayed with her for a while trying to examine and talk to her, Daemon took the opportunity to dress himself with a thick robe.

-So, is she going into labour now? - he demanded.

-It is still a bit early to know my prince, though her time is right. I will send letters and summon the midwives at once. And I will write to princess Rhaenys and to Lady Laena as well. I do believe I am not forgetting anyone…

-My brother. - Daemon replied.

-Oh yes, his majesty should be informed as well.

-Never mind him, write to my cousins and summon the midwives, I will send a note to my brother.

“Dear Viserys,

I hope this letter finds you well. We have reasons to believe that Rhaenyra’s birth is starting. I will send word immediately as it progresses.  
Your brother,

Daemon Targaryen.”

He sealed the letter.

When he returned to his rooms, Rhaenyra was seating on their bed looking very small and very afraid.

-How are you? - he asked kneeling in front of her.

Her lower lip was trembling, and he noticed that she was trying hard not to succumb to tears.

Daemon squeezed her hand.

-Maester Gerardys is sending word to Laena and to Rhaenys as we speak. He also went to fetch the midwives.

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Are you in any pain my princess?

-Not at the moment. - she replied. - But I think soon I will be…

She had not been wrong, after a few hours it became clear that she was in fact in labour. The time between her pains was becoming shorter and shorter. The midwives told her that she had to walk around to help her water break, but only Master Gerardys was able to convince her to stand and walk. And so it was that the princess of Dragonstone was walking arm in arm with the old maester clinging to his arm and trying not to weep.

Outside a storm was brewing, and the sound of dragon wings was mistaken for thunder, so everyone was surprised when princess Rhaenys and Lady Laena arrived. Lord Corlys Velaryon had come as well, not on his ship, but on Meeleys’s back holding on to his wife the princess.

Laena was almost running, quite pale and wet from the rain.

Princess Rhaenys removed her cloak letting it fall to the floor. Her pale violet eyes met Daemon’s when she hugged him.

-This is it! Our triumph over Alicent and the Hightowers is coming, I can almost taste it! Worry not cousin, you will have your son soon enough!

She quickly followed her daughter to the Sea Dragon Tower where Rhaenyra’s quarters were located.

Corlys’s stayed with Daemon, and the prince noted how sick he looked.

-I hate flying…- he admitted- But it would be unadvisable to sail with such a weather. So, prince Daemon, how are you feeling?

-I just want this to be over…- he admitted running his hands through his silver hair.

-Well I just want something to drink, given that I did not sleep and had to fly on dragon’s back. I will remind you that although I do have Targaryen ancestors, I am a Velaryon through and through and my element is water not air.

Corlys removed his cloak and screamed at the servants to bring him wine, though one look at Daemon’s face made him correct his original request, and demand two goblets instead.

A few hours later both men were seating next to the infamous table built as a map of Westeros per request of the first Targaryen King, Aegon the Conqueror. After more than four glasses of wine, Daemon was starting to feel like his former self again. The Sea Snake was also in a better mood and was telling jokes. The three knights of the King’s Guard, who now lived in Dragonstone, were also with them. Outside, the storm carried on with such force that ships had been forced to find safe harbor for the night.

-Gods what a storm! - Corlys commented laughing. - This weather reminds me of a trip we took to Qarth, my ninth voyage. Summer time, the skies clear and blue. I took twenty ships with me! Twenty! On our voyage back there was a great storm. Until this day I have no idea how fourteen ships managed to survive…

Ser Erryk was smiling, amused with the Sea Snake’s stories.

-I never spent much time in Dragonstone- Corlys confessed- Yet, this place is different. You can feel the old valyrian magic here in these halls, and I do believe that this wretched storm only makes this place more mystical. Perfect setting for the birth of a Targaryen prince I believe.

-Is it really true that the Valyrians could perform magic? - Ser Erryk asked.

Corlys smiled.

-It was centuries ago, so who knows? Though the dragons are creatures of magic and wonder. And I ask you this good friend, how do you believe that some valyrian families came to tame them and become their riders if not by magic? That is why the valyrians married brother to sister, uncle to niece, and cousins whenever possible. To keep their blood pure, to make sure that the magic did not fade…

Ser Steffon Darklyn intervened.

-Maester Mellos says that those are just bedtime stories for children, and that it is much more likely that the bond between dragon and rider was forged from necessity and not from magical powers!

Corlys laughed.

\- Your westerosi maesters have a dangerous distaste for magic Ser, and for any event that they cannot explain. If what they say is true dear man, then please do explain why only Targaryens ride dragons now a days?

-Because they are the only ones who tried! - the knight protested.

Corlys laughed again.

-I have more Targaryen blood than most men alive this day and I would not dare attempt to ride one of those beasts! So, I pity the fools who would be stupid enough to try. And I hope you do not include yourself in that category Ser Steffon. You are a good man, I would hate to see you become dragon food.

Both Ser Erryk and Ser Lorent laughed, and after that there was no more talk of common men attempting to ride dragons. Corlys continued to fascinate them with tales of his adventures at sea.

Daemon on the other hand was too busy drinking in a poor attempt to stop himself from worrying. Though every time he heard footsteps down the corridors and people going back and forth with clean and blood-stained sheets, he had to take a deep breath.

It should be dawn by then, yet the thick layer of clouds covered the skies and it was still pitch dark.

-Gods! How many hours has it been? - Daemon questioned.

Corlys simply shrugged.

-I do not know, but I am getting hungry, so if you would be so kind as to send your servants to prepare some food, we would all be grateful.

Daemon ignored him and turned to leave the room.

-Great host you are Daemon, great host! - he heard Corlys say.

The prince made his way to the Sea Dragon Tower where his and Rhaenyra’s apartments were located. As he approached the great doors, he could hear her screams coming from the inside. He had never been present at any birth, nor did he knew much about the subject but judging from her cries she looked like she was dying.

He attempted to knock at the door and few moments after, Maester Gerardys appeared. There was a tired look on his face, and his clothes were bloodied.

-Yes, my prince?

-How much longer until the child is born?

-Difficult to say, but a few more hours at the very least. Worry not your grace, everything is progressing as it should, and we will send someone to warn you as soon as the babe is born.

-But…

He was interrupted by a scream coming from the inside.

-MAESTER GERARDYS!

There was no mistaking Rhaenyra’s voice.

-Is she… is she fine? - Daemon asked hesitantly.

Gerardys simply raised one of his eyebrows.

-Trust me your grace, if she has the strength to yell at us the way she has been yelling, then rest assure that she is of good-health. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back inside.

Maester Gerardys disappeared behind the great doors, and once again Daemon was alone.

He returned to the room of the great painted-table. Both Corlys, and the three white knights were happily enjoying a small meal of freshly-cooked bread, steaming bowls of crab stew and some dark ale.

The knights stood when he entered. Daemon ignored and walked past them, returning to his seat, and the three men sat again, devouring their food.

-Eat Daemon, eat.- Corlys told him.

The rogue prince raised one of his eyebrows. 

-So kind of you to offer me my own food in my own home Corlys. Really, everybody speaks of the generosity of House Velaryon but you have to see it to believe it… I am truly amazed.

Corlys took a spoonful of stew to his mouth.

-Am I awakening the dragon Daemon?

Ser Erryk sniggered. Daemon’s gaze was on him immediately and the Cargyll twin pretended to be coughing instead.

-You know what Corlys, did you come here just to test my temper?

-No, I had no choice in the matter, Rhaenys told me to come and to keep you company while she was with your wife. And I, like the faithful, loving husband I am, did as she requested. Trust me, I would much rather be at Driftmark at the present moment than here, putting up with your charming personality. Besides, the crab stew we serve there is much better.

Daemon filled a cup with strong dark ale and drank. Although he did not touch the food, he did drink. At least it helped him pass the time.

Outside the storm continued, giving no sign that it would stop any time soon.

After the men finished consuming the food, the three knights were almost asleep and so was Corlys, Daemon on the other hand was still fully awake and alert waiting for any news. Alas they would not come until late in the afternoon when the sound of hurried steps made the four men jump from their seats. 

Princess Rhaenys arrived, her beautiful face was pale and tired and there was smears of blood on her clothes and on her hands. She had tied her black hair in a clumsy braid, though some strands has escaped.

Daemon stood at once with such force that his chair stumbled backwards. 

He felt his hands shaking and his voice was but a gasp.

-What… what news?

With her whole-body trembling, Rhaenys removed a few lose hairs from her face and clearing her throat she finally spoke.

-We did, we did it! He is here! He is finally born. A boy Daemon! A prince!

Daemon almost fell on the ground, Corlys caught his arm holding him.

-You speak true my love, a boy?

Rhaenys nodded tears streaming down her face.

-A pale princeling Corlys. Small but robust. He has a full head of silver hair! Very, very light! He looks so much like our Laenor when he was born.- Rhaenys’s eyes filled with tears as she remembered her dead son.

Corlys moved Daemon to a chair and went over to his wife taking her into his arms and hugging her. Laenor’s death would always pain the Queen who never was.

As soon as he could gather enough strength, Daemon ran out of the room and towards the Sea Dragon Tower once more.

He busted through the doors. The women present were not surprised to see him. 

The room was chaotic and a smell of blood lingered in the air.

He caught of glimpse of Rhaenyra in their huge canopy bed and she appeared to be holding something in her arms. She saw him too and he heard her faint voice calling him.

-Daemon?

-I am here Rhaenyra. - he replied.

He made his way towards her and the bed.

One look at her and he knew for sure that she had finished her labour for some time since she appeared far more composed and washed than he expected. Her hair was braided though still sweaty, and her beautiful and usual pale face was more flushed than he had ever seen it. And yet, her purple eyes were glowing like two jewels and her smile made him smile.

She looked so beautiful…

Then of course, his eyes landed on the small bundle on Rhaenyra’s arms.

-Daemon- she called again- Meet our son! He is a boy! - she proudly announced.

-Are you quite certain? - he asked still in disbelief.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Yes, I am, but to remove any doubts from you. - she lifted the blanket around the baby a little bit so that Daemon could see the evidence that he was indeed a boy.

She smiled to him and covered the baby again.

-You did it…- he told her in disbelief- You really did it. You gave me a son.

-How could you ever doubt it? - she playfully asked him- Who else but me could be your son’s mother? It was destined that from us a line of Kings would be born. I always believe that.

Rhaenyra passed him their son and Daemon took him in his arms.

Like Rhaenys had said, he was small but robust with chubby hands and cheeks. He had pale skin, much like Rhaenyra’s, though his soft hair had not a trace of gold, but was only light silver, so light in fact that it looked almost white. As expected of any Targaryen princeling, even as a new-born, he had a perfect face with very fine features. His lips reminded him of Rhaenyra’s and so did his nose and the shape of his eyes. He would definitely be a very beautiful boy.

Daemon’s finger was tracing one of his arms when suddenly, the babe grabbed his finger with his little chubby hand and slowly opened his eyes. His gaze met Daemon’s and he saw that the baby’s eyes colour was also very similar to Rhaenyra’s. Deep and haunting purple eyes, though his appeared to be darker than his niece’s.

The babe was watching him, and Daemon felt something he had never felt before. It was as if time had slowed down, and there was a tightness in his chest.

Rhaenyra was sitting, leaned against the pillows, and she smiled at him.

-The two men of my life. - she said.

Daemon held the baby and looked at her wondering if any woman had ever been more beautiful.

-I love you!

Only after the words left his mouth, more in a scream than in regular volume, did his mind processed what he had just said. The people present in the rooms also chose that exact time to stop talking so his words sounded even louder, and everyone had their gazes locked on him and Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra herself looked a little taken back by his words and she stared at him for a few moments before replying:

-I know you do.

She extended her arms and he returned the babe to her. Looking around angry, he saw that the people were pretending to be busy yet spying on them.

-Well, I think everyone should leave and give the new parents a few moments alone with their first-born son! - Rhaenys out of nowhere proclaimed. - So out! - she ordered.

When everyone left and Daemon and Rhaenyra were alone, she spoke again.

-That was a most fortunate suggestion. - Rhaenyra said before turning to Daemon- So uncle, what do you think of your son?

-Perfect. So far, perfect. But what else did you expect my sweet niece? His father is the most dashing and handsome Targaryen prince ever to exist and his mother is the most beautiful maiden of all the Seven Kingdoms, and across the Narrow Sea as well.

She giggled.

-After almost a day of labour, I have not lost my title. How fortunate for me.

-Impossible my princess. - he meant it. If a woman could look good after giving birth, she would look like his niece.

-I almost believe you.

She shifted to straighten her back more and she flinched as a result of the movement.

-Are you in a lot of pain my niece? - he asked.

-A lot of pain does not begin to cover it…- she replied- But I would suffer it again just to have him in my arms. Aegon is worth it.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

-Excuse me? You said Aegon?

-Yes- she told him with a smile- Prince Aegon Targaryen, named after Aegon the Dragon. What better name for a King?

Daemon laughed harder than he had for many moons.

He then pulled Rhaenyra’s face to his, and with little Aegon between them, he kissed her until she was out of breath and gasping.

-I love how evil you are my sweet princess. - he said with a twinkle in his eye.

-I have no idea what you are referring to uncle. - she replied sweetly.

Rhaenyra held little Aegon lovingly, staring at the babe with a look of pure adoration on her face. Daemon in turn was staring at her, and without realizing it, he sat next to her and let his fingers caress the top of Aegon’s soft head.

As Rhaenyra predicted, their son had been of fine health and a boy. And after the wet nurse fed him until he could suck no more, he was laid in his luxurious crib, next to their bed, and the grey scaled dragon egg was placed beside him.

Daemon spent more than an hour just staring at his son. His first son, as far as he knew. He finally had an heir! And his heir would be King of Westeros one day!

On the big canopy bed Rhaenyra was sleeping looking more dead than alive, as she always did during slumber. Maester Gerardys had given her something for her pain and she quickly fell asleep afterwards, tired and spent from bringing little Aegon to this world. When he could no longer keep his eyes open, he finally climbed to their bed and laid next to Rhaenyra. He kissed her lips and quickly fell asleep with the image of their pale prince and the grey egg next to him.

 

A day had passed since Aegon’s birth. The storm had finally stopped, both outside and inside. Rhaenyra was as well as possible and Maester Gerardys announced that she was in no danger. She remained on her bed nonetheless, still too weak to rise, after all, she was a small girl who had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Although still frail she spent every hour smiling and talking to little Aegon. As tradition dictated, being a Targaryen prince, Aegon would learn valyrian before he learnt the common tongue, and thus Rhaenyra and Daemon only spoke in valyrian to him. Maester Gerardys who had a good grasp of the language did the same, though the other members of their household knew not a word of it and could only speak in the common tongue.

In the island of Dragonstone bells had been ringing to celebrate the birth of prince Aegon. In the taverns and in the streets, people drank toasts to his and Rhaenyra’s good health, and Daemon had ordered the cooks of the palace to serve roasted meat to the peasants to celebrate the fortunate occasion.

There was song and laughter throughout the streets, and everyone cried cheers for the small prince. The only confusion resided in the new princeling’s name. Most of the habitants of the island believed that they must have heard the name wrong, after all, there was already an Aegon, the princess’s half-brother and son to Queen Alicent. Some, perhaps more shrewd, quickly understood that they had heard the name correctly, though of these, many thought that the princess simply liked the name, after all, the first Targaryen King had been named Aegon, so why should she not name her first-born son and heir after him? 

A smaller portion of the people, specially those who were more familiar with the princess, or with court feuds, knew better. They believed that Rhaenyra had named her son Aegon as a clear slight to the Queen’s own son Aegon. And to avoid any confusion, it most certainly was!

Daemon sealed his letter to his brother with a small grey dragon perched on his left shoulder. His scales reminiscent of the color of a stormy sky, so like the storm that had raged on the island on the night of Aegon’s birth.

“It appears that Rhaenyra was right in more than one thing...” the rogue prince thought to himself as the hatching flew over to the desk. 

His son’s small grey dragon stretched his wings and shrieked. And somewhere on the island, two other voices were heard as the cries of Syrax and Caraxes filled the air, and the night was alive with the song of dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome little Aegon and little Stormcloud :3 (yes Aegon will be aged up about three years here, he was born in the end of 120 AC in canon and in the beginning of 118 AC here - I just could not picture them having other sons than Aegon and Viserys and i don't like making OCs my imagination is not very good XD). On another related topic, I don't know why people rage about Rhaegar naming his second son Aegon, this was clearly a very fashionable name back in those days X'D hahahaha (joking).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave me your thoughts ;) I know I broke many hearts a few chapters ago :( but now they have their Aegon. And from now on to avoid any confusion we will refer to the two Aegons as Aegon the usurper, ups sorry, the elder, and Aegon the younger.
> 
> PS: Are you as excited as me for the new episode today? <3
> 
> PPS: If you like stories about the Dance and the rogue prince you can read a recent one-shot I wrote while you wait for the next chapter ;)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503461


	37. Alicent II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The new chapter is here, told in Alicent's POV :) spoiler alert: as many of you might be guessing, yes she was very happy to know that Rhaenyra named her son Aegon, so if you just want to skip the chapter I understand...

Alicent II

“Dear brother,

I apologize for the delay but with that awful storm it was impossible to send a raven before.

It is with the greatest of joys that I and your daughter the princess Rhaenyra, write you this letter to inform you that our child was born and is alive and of fine-health.

From our union a boy was born to House Targaryen, and so we hope that you can rejoice with us and welcome our first-born son and heir to this world.

He is a small but robust boy, beautiful beyond words, in fact beautiful as only someone born from the Realm’s Delight could be beautiful. I am proud to say that he is every inch a Targaryen prince having very light silver hair, dark purple eyes, and pale skin, with very fine and delicate features. He reminds me of Rhaenyra when she was a babe, though of course, your daughter does not agree with my assessment and begged me to tell you that she thinks that the boy looks more like me. Of course, that when he is formally presented at court you can judge him for yourself.”

Viserys paused. Tears were forming in his eyes and he clung the letter close to his chest. 

The men of the Small Council held their breath, waiting for Viserys to continue.

Septon Eustace exchanged a nervous glance with Alicent and smiled at her sympathetically. 

Lord Jasper Wylde, Master of Laws, also appeared nervous though his eyes did not meet Alicent’s.

Ser Criston Cole’s face was as hard as stone and she could almost see the hatred coming out of his pores. Lord Jasper whispered something in Ser Criston’s ear.

Lord Strong, the King’s Hand, had a small smile on his face and was drinking in every word out of Viserys’s lips. Next to him his son Larys’s face was unreadable.

Grand Maester Mellos was also smiling and so was Lord Lyman Beesbury, one of her stepdaughter’s most loyal supporters, and also one of the main man responsible for convincing Viserys to wed the girl to her uncle.

Her husband carried on.

“Both your daughter and our babe are doing fine. It was a long and hard labour, but she is the true blood of the dragon and endured it like a warrior. Maester Gerardys assured me that she is in good-health and that there is no danger that she should succumb to a fever. Our son is being well-fed, and he sucks several times a day, I guess it is a good thing that his wet-maid has tits almost the size of a cow’s utters!”

Alicent rolled her eyes at Daemon’s crude comment, and Septon Eustace blessed himself. Viserys in turn only laughed and so did Lord Lyman Beesbury.

“We are also pleased to announce that the egg placed on our child’s crib opened almost instantaneously and a hatchling the colour of the skies during a storm was born! It is a most promising sign, won’t you agree?

And I know what you must be wondering by now – What in the name of the Seven did those two decided to name my first grandchild and future King of Westeros?

He is named Prince Aegon Targaryen after Aegon the Dragon. What better name for a King?”

Alicent’s blood froze in her veins.

Across the room many of the men exchanged confused looks. Even Larys’s usual unreadable face was surprised when he heard the child’s name. Apparently Rhaenyra had told absolutely no one what she intended to name her babe given that not even the Master of Whispers had heard anything on the subject.

“We expect to be in the capital in about two to three moon’s turns to present you our beloved prince Aegon. Until then, your daughter will be recovering, and our prince will be growing so he can be even more beautiful when we present him at court. As befits any prince of our household, he should steal ladies’ hearts when they gaze upon him.

Until then, I hope this letter finds you in good-health.

From your brother that loves you,

Prince Daemon Targaryen”

Lord Beesbury stood from his chair once Viserys finished reading the letter.

-Your majesty, allow me to be the first to offer you my most sincere congratulations on such a joyous occasion, and if the servants would be so kind as to fetch us some wine, I would like to propose a toast to you and your new grandson!

The old man made a sign to the servants for them to bring drink and cups.

At once Alicent noticed that Larys turned to his father Lyonel.

-Did she really name him Aegon?

-Quiet Larys! - the Hand ordered severely in his slow, paused voice.

-Aegon?! - she heard Lord Jasper murmur in Ser Criston’s ear.

-Bitch…- Alicent mumbled once she was in her rooms, free from the presence of the members of the Small Council and her husband- That fucking bitch…- she muttered again.

Her ladies were all whispering to each other, wondering what had gotten the queen into such a state. They had stopped their needle work and their eyes were locked on her.

-BITCH! - she yelled this time, unable to restrain herself. 

She grabbed the nearest vase available throwing it on the floor in anger. Her ladies stood, some of the gentler of them shrieked with fright, and stepped away from their queen as much as possible.

Her cousin Mina on the other hand approached her at once trying to restrain her.

-Your grace please, what’s wrong?

Alicent continue to break things, throwing them on the ground or to the walls.

-Fetch her brother Ser Gwayne! - Lady Mina ordered her ladies at once.

They obeyed immediately, glad to remove themselves from the queen’s wrath.

Alicent felt tears prickling her eyes. Not from sadness, but from hatred.

-That fucking bitch! That dammed whore! - she yelled- Why did she not died in childbed and that bastard she bore with her?!

-My lady, please calm yourself! - her cousin pleaded with her. - You need to remain calm!

-I always knew it! I always knew that Rhaenyra was a cunt! But this it too much even for her! Bravo Rhaenyra- Alicent proclaimed as she started clapping- Bravo you bitch! After all you did, you still can outdo yourself! I really did underestimate you, you whore!

-Ali please! - Mina begged using the pet name she used to call her when both were young girls- Tell me what is wrong! 

-AEGON! - Alicent yelled in Mina’s face. - That bitch Rhaenyra named her son Aegon! AEGON! How dare she?!

-Aegon? - Mina asked in disbelief.

-Yes, Aegon! Do not make me repeat myself! - Alicent threw a chair to the ground before continuing- I can hear their laughter Mina, I am not there, and I can here that bastard Daemon and his little whore laughing at me! And certainly, the Velaryon bitch princess Rhaenys too and that snake she married!

Alicent started to scratch her neck, her nails leaving red markings on her white skin.

-Rhaenyra is doing this just to spite me! It is an affront upon me and my son Aegon.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes from the rage she was feeling. She slammed her hand on the table with as much force as she could manage, and still the pain was nowhere near as strong as the humiliation she was feeling.

Rhaenyra had won. The bitch could do anything free of consequences. She could be her uncle’s whore, dress as a common prostitute, humiliate Alicent, mistreat her children, that still Viserys remained as blind as a bat and thought the girl to be his best choice of heir. She had stolen Aegon’s own crown and now she was even stealing his name!

Her brother finally arrived and at once, he dismissed all of her ladies, except of course for her cousin Mina. 

Quickly Alicent noted that he had not come on his own, next to him was her faithful Ser Criston with a pained look upon his handsome face.

Alicent threw her arms around Gwayne.

-Gwayne, she named him Aegon! She named her bastard Aegon, Gwayne! My son’s name! The bitch stole his place as heir and now she even steals him his name!

Tears fell from her face and she could not gather enough strength to control herself.

His brother hugged her tightly as she cried her pains away.

-How Gwayne, how? I gave the King three sons. Three! All beautiful boys, strong and bright and yet he choses her above them! Are they not Targaryens like she is? Is their hair not silver and their eyes not purple? Aegon and Daeron have two dragons of their won, Sunfyre and Tessarion, is it not enough? What does that whore Rhaenyra has, that my sons do not?! There is not a woman alive that has suffered the humiliations I had to endure… What other lady as seen her sons turned away in favour of an evil and spoiled girl?!

Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

-Please Alicent, try to steady yourself. You are a Queen.

-A Queen?!- she shrieked in anger- If I am a Queen than why is my son not heir?! He lowers me. Viserys lowers me in doing this!

-The King is blinded by Rhaenyra- Ser Criston told her-. She is manipulative, a liar and a wanton woman, and she has his Grace in the palms of her hands. 

Somehow hearing Ser Criston list Rhaenyra’s many flaws was calming Alicent and giving her some small comfort.

-She is Ser Criston, she is!

-Who can know for certain how many men she took to her bed before she married Daemon? - he asked.

-Ser Criston speaks true. - her brother Gwayne concurs- But I would add more, who is to stay that the child is even her uncle’s? Rumour has it that they participated in orgies during their time across the Narrow Sea. And Ser Harwin Strong, one of the captains of the Gold Cloaks has the most sick and odd fascination with her! Who is to say she has not invited him to her bed?!

-Of one thing we can all be certain your grace- Ser Criston added- Your Aegon is the only true-born heir of House Targaryen. Rhaenyra is nothing more than a pretender and her son is little more than a bastard! Let us not forget that Daemon was still wedded to Rhea Royce when he married her! That is bigamy! 

Alicent took a deep breath.

-I stand by your side and by our prince’s side my Queen. Now and always. - Ser Criston said with his light green eyes gazing hers.

She smiled and nodded.

-Thank you, Ser Criston. You are a true knight, noble and true to your vows.

-Our Aegon will prevail sister, fear not! - her brother told her. - And as for Rhaenyra, let her have her moment of fake triumph. I even doubt that her son looks like a real Targaryen! He probably is a bastard of some man she bedded.

Alicent took comfort in their words and after the men left, she took some time to relax and compose herself, after all nobody at court could note that she was upset at the birth of her stepdaughter’s son, especially her supporters the so-called Blacks.

Of course, that her fool of a husband wanted to celebrate the happy occasion, and even though both the baby and the new parents were absent, he threw a small feast and ordered the bells of King’s Landing to ring for a day and a half. He also gave food and money to those less fortunate and every peasant was happily cheering for the new princeling.

That night as Viserys accompanied her to the feast she could see the irritation in her sons, particularly Aegon. Her daughter Helaena on the other side shared Viserys's happiness and proclaimed that she could not wait to hold little Aegon.

-If my sister allows it of course. - she added, ever the polite and good-natured girl she was.

-I am sure she will my lovely girl! - Viserys told her with a warm smile- But we will all have to wait a while to meet prince Aegon, he is still too small to travel and Rhaenyra is still recovering.

Alicent noted that Aegon had an even bigger sullen look on his face than usual, next to him Aemond was rolling his eyes annoyed with his father.

When they arrived at the great hall, the nobles and courtiers clapped enthusiastically.

Viserys took his place making the official announcement before the feast started.

-My lords, my ladies. As King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm it is my pleasure and greatest honour to announce that our princess of Dragonstone gave birth to a healthy boy!

Though likely every person there already knew, they clapped and gasped as if they were hearing the news for the first time.

Viserys was smiling and tears were forming in his eyes.

-Princess Rhaenyra my daughter and Prince Daemon my brother, have also informed me that they decided to name their first-born child, and Rhaenyra’s heir, Aegon Targaryen, in honour of Aegon the Dragon, first King of Westeros.

Alicent noted that many of the present had a confused look on their faces whilst other continuing clapping and cheering. Her older son Aegon had a murderous look on his face and she could see him practically fuming with anger.

-So, I propose a toast to the new prince of House Targaryen, our little Aegon! My grandson, tonight we drink to your good-health and fortune. To Aegon! - her husband proclaimed.

-To Aegon! - the courtiers echoed.

Alicent refused to drink and she threw her drink aside while her husband was distracted.

Later that night, when she retired to put her children to bed, Aegon finally spoke his mind.

-Mother, why did she name her son with my name? – he demanded.

-Because your sister likes to torment me, and she does everything in her power to slight me. She hates me, and she hates you my son. The little brat knows that according to the laws of both gods and men she has no right to claim the Iron Throne, and neither does her spawn! You and your brothers are the rightful heirs, and you come before her! And were we to have a Great Council, like the one held in 101, you would be chosen as heir, not that bitch!

Alicent knew she should not use bad words in front of her children, but it was stronger than her. Gods, how she hated Rhaenyra Targaryen!

-If I am heir- Aegon said- then why is she princess of Dragonstone and not me? And why does father claim that she is to be Queen after him?

-I love your father my sweet boy, but he is a fool. Worry not my prince, I will find a way to put you on the Iron Throne. I promise.

Aegon looked at her very uncertain.

-You cannot make those promises mother.

-Yes, I can Aegon, yes I can. You will become King of Westeros my love, I swear it, by all the gods.

She kissed the top of his head before leaving for her own rooms. 

 

-I don’t want to go! - Aemond said when Alicent and her ladies came to fetch him.

-This matter is not under discussion Aemond, you will come to greet your sister. You father has commanded it and so you shall attend as the rest of us will. - Alicent told him with a blank face.

-Yes, you have to obey father! - Helaena said echoing her mother’s words.

-I won’t go and kneel to that bitch!

Her ladies gasped and poor sweet Helaena covered her mouth.

-AEMOND! - Alicent yelled. - I will not have you use that sort of language! Furthermore, I demand to know who taught you that word!

-Aegon. - Aemond replied.

Alicent turned to Aegon.

-Would you mind restraining yourself from teaching bad words to your brother?

Aegon just shrugged.

-It is the truth.

Helaena turned to her brother.

-You are just spiteful because Rhaenyra named her son with your name, and now you are not the only Aegon!

-Shut up Helaena, you know nothing! - Aegon said turning to his sister.

-I know you are jealous that our sister is the heir and not you! - she shot back. 

Ever since Helaena started to bond with Dreamfyre, the mount of the Old King’s sister Rhaena, she was growing fiercer and she would often defend herself from her brothers.

-ENOUGH! - Alicent demanded. - All of you behave! I will not have you act poorly in front of the rest of the nobles at court, understood?

-Yes mother. - her three children agreed.

Before she could make them any further warnings Viserys appeared. He was wearing his crown and was richly dressed in purple garments, sporting several rings on his fingers. His face was even happier than usual if that could be believed.

-And how is my beloved wife this morning?

-Tired. - she replied- Could the princess not arrive at a more appropriate hour? It is too early in the day to have everything prepared and the children ready Viserys.

-Alicent please. the Red Keep will always be Rhaenyra’s home as well, she is not a visitor and you do not have to do anything out of the ordinary when she visits us.- Alicent thought that was quite the statement coming from the man who had organized a feast with more than sixty courses, invited several members of important houses and dressed himself with his best clothes.

-And besides- Viserys added- Rhaenyra and Daemon are coming on their dragons, certainly they will want to change their clothes and rest before the feast.

-Father, can I hold their baby? - Helaena asked. She had been pressing the subject over and over again.

Viserys laughed.

-Of course, you can my princess!

-Why would you want to hold a stupid baby Helaena? - Aemond asked rolling his eyes.

-Aemond! Would you be quiet! - Alicent scolded losing her patience.

-You should not speak about your nephew in such a manner Aemond. - Viserys reprimanded. - And you would do well to remember that you owe him respect, after all he is now the second in the line of succession.

Alicent felt the blood freeze in her veins and before she could stop herself, she heard the words leaving her mouth.

-What?!

Viserys was sweating.

-Really Alicent, I can’t see what the surprise is. Rhaenyra is my heir, he is her son, so if she is the first in line, he is the second.

-I see you are giving the throne to Daemon’s son then, after all you did to remove him from the line of succession. Seems ironic to me Viserys! - she whispered to him.

After weeks of restraining herself from complaining about the matter, Viserys’s words had triggered something within her.

-I will not discuss that matter here with our small children present Alicent. And today I expect you to be gracious!

Without meeting Viserys’s eye Alicent placed her arm in his.

Three months after Aegon’s birth finally Rhaenyra and Daemon had announced that they would be coming to officially present him to King and court.

Besides Viserys, Alicent and their children, the four knights of the King’s Guard who had remained in King’s Landing were present as well as several important lords and ladies of the Kingdom.

She could feel Ser Criston’s anger. His hatred for Rhaenyra only appeared to grow throughout the years and he always spoke of her with the upmost contempt, and always away from the King’s ear of course.

When the great doors were opened, the first to enter were Ser Erryk Cargyll, Ser Steffon Darklyn and Ser Loren Marbrand, the three knights who had accompanied the princess and were now members of her household and her protectors. 

They bowed and she could see Ser Erryk sharing a smile with his twin Ser Arryk.

Behind the knights, Daemon and Rhaenyra emerged.

Both of them still had their ridings clothes on, and as always Daemon was wearing his gold cloak which contrasted with the black of his remaining garments. He had tied his hair up in a messy bun. In his handsome face was smug and victorious look.

Next to him was the little bitch herself. At twenty years of age Rhaenyra Targaryen remained every inch the beauty the singers liked to praise in their songs and poems. She was dressed in dark leathers, a riding tunic and she wore her silver-gold hair in a long braid. She had been so thin before she got pregnant with Aegon that the pregnancy had actually help her regain her womanly shape and Alicent was angry to note that she was more elegant and desirable now than before. The men present appeared to agree with her assessment since all had their eyes locked on Rhaenyra.

“Still every inch a whore.”- Alicent thought to herself.

When their eyes met Rhaenyra gave her a cruel smile.

It was then that Alicent noted the little bundle that she was holding in her arms. It must be her son Aegon.

-Welcome my daughter and my brother!

Viserys kissed them both on their cheeks before his eyes landed on little Aegon.

-Is this who I think it is.

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Yes father, we present you our son prince Aegon Targaryen.

Alicent noted how she emphasized the word “Aegon”.

-Oh! What a fine boy he is my child. May I hold him?

Rhaenyra passed Aegon to Viserys and he tenderly held the baby.

Alicent tried to take a look at him. At three months of age Aegon looked older because of his size. He was clearly developing well and was big and healthy. He had very pale skin as Rhaenyra did, though his hair was much like Daemon’s silver mane, with no trace of gold. His face was very delicate, and she could definitely see the resemblance he had with his parents, though given that they were already similar to each other to begin with would always make their son resemble them both. All in all, he had an almost otherworldly look to him, and she had never seen a more beautiful babe. Even her younger son Daeron, the most beautiful of all her children, would look less perfect in comparison to Rhaenyra’s son Aegon. 

That only served to increase Alicent’s anger…

-So, father, I am hoping to hear from you. Who does he resemble more? - Rhaenyra asked with a smile.

Viserys however was too moved to utter a single word. As his eyes swept over the babe they filled with tears and some escaped his eyes.

-Oh Rhaenyra, oh my beloved daughter. There has never been a more perfect princeling. - wiping some of the tears from his face, Viserys addressed the presents when he spoke- May the gods bless you my sweet prince, and may they give you strength and wisdom, for one day you shall sit the Iron Throne and rule as King Aegon, the second of his name.

Everyone clapped and Rhaenyra looked beyond triumphant. Alicent noted Daemon whispering something in her ear and they both laughed.

The members of the Small Council approached King Viserys to offer their congratulations.

-What a joyous occasion your grace! - Lord Beesbury said.- And answering your question princess Rhaenyra, though the boy dotes on both of you, I remember well when both of your graces were born, and I must say that although we can clearly see that he has your eyes my princess, I feel as if I am staring at prince Daemon when he was a babe, though with more soften features, which he gets from you of course princess. Looking at him, nobody can doubt who is his father! Would you not agree my King?

-He is Daemon’s boy through and through. Although I do agree with you, I do see a bit of my daughter here and there. He has her eyes that is beyond question! And his face has more softness to it than my brother's had.

Alicent noted that Daemon had the smuggest look possible on his face.

-He does remind me a bit of the Old King as well, when he was young of course! - Lord Beesbury laughed at his own joke.

Viserys was absolutely glowing.

-Alicent, come here my beloved queen! You should come and met our grandchild.

With the fackest smile she could muster she approached the baby, and although the men had been joking that he was Daemon’s son he proved very much to be Rhaenyra’s as well. As soon as he saw Alicent he started bawling.

-Oh, there, there my sweet, there, there. - Viserys tried to comfort him but his screams only grew louder.

-Give him to me father. - Rhaenyra requested.

Viserys did as she asked and after a few seconds in her arms Aegon stopped crying.

-All is well! - Daemon announced with a smile- Though it is a comfort to know that my son has good taste, after all, what better arms to held him then my niece’s.

Everybody laughed at his little joke, including Viserys.

-The father could not resist her, and neither can the son! - her husband japed.

Alicent had to hold back a gag.

Helaena was the first to go forth and offer her congratulations to her sister and uncle. 

-Would you let me hold him Rhaenyra? - she begged- I love babies! But Daeron is already too old for me to carry him around.

Rhaenyra indulged her younger sister and passed Aegon to her arms. The babe was already sleeping so there was no risk of him starting to cry again.

-Oh, he is so beautiful! - her daughter almost squealed. - I wish I had one of my own!

-I am sure you shall make a fine mother one day my beloved. - Viserys assured her- Right now however, I am sure little Aegon is happy to have such a devoted aunt as yourself. And he appears to like your embrace better than mine!

Helaena continued to smile almost glowing with happiness.

Knowing that people’s eyes were upon her, Alicent took a deep breath and moved over to offer her felicitations to the brat and her dammed uncle.

-He is a fine boy Rhaenyra- she purposely avoided to call him prince- Your father was most joyous when he heard the good news of your success.

Rhaenyra’s eyes looked amused.

-I am sure HE was very happy. And this is not my success, but the success of House Targaryen! After all the succession is secured twice over.

-The succession was already secured before your son was born. - Alicent replied with a smile.

Rhaenyra raised one perfect eyebrow.

-Congratulations prince Daemon, after so many years and so many women finally one of them gave you a son.

Daemon looked around pretending to not notice that the queen was addressing him. When his eyes landed on her he smirked.

-Thank you, my queen, that means a lot specially coming from you. You see, dragons mate with other dragons, so who else but a Targaryen woman could be fit to have my children? - he approached Alicent even more and whispered in her ear- I hope you are not too jealous of her Alicent.

He took a step back and his cold lilac eyes met hers before he moved away and went to speak with other people.

-Your grace the prince is without a doubt every inch your and prince Daemon’s son, I was just wondering about his name! - one of the courtiers joked aloud- Is this a new trend of yours? Will you name the next one Aemond?

Many people laughed, Alicent took the opportunity to take a hit at Rhaenyra.

-Well my stepdaughter is always trying to copy me! If I have a new necklace, she has to have two new ones, and if I have a silk dress hers as to be more extravagant. - she let out a laugh- She even married my husband’s brother! It is common knowledge my lords that she aspires to be the first-lady of the Kingdom!

Laughter echoed through the halls.

-No, I will be not naming any son of mine Aemond! - Rhaenyra announced loudly- After all, never was there any Targaryen worth of its name named Aemond!

People laughed but there was no humour in Rhaenyra’s voice and the petulance in her mouth became more noticeable. In her usual dramatic fashion, Rhaenyra threw her braid to the side and turned around walking away from the queen.

To add insult to injury, Daemon’ eyes landed on Ser Criston, and being his usual self, he of course had to provoke the Lord Commander of the White Cloaks.

-Oh, good man, still alive I see!

His comment brought Rhaenyra’s attention to Ser Criston as well and at once the princess’s face frowned in a look of absolute contempt.

-I hope you are not addressing my faithful Ser Criston is those terms brother. - Alicent replied sweetly. - He is our beloved Lord Commander of the King’s Guard and my sworn shield.

Ser Criston’s eyes met Daemon's and they were filled with hate.

-Well, pardon me if I do not find that the slightest bit remarkable Ser. I prefer a gold cloak given that we are feared and respected warriors just the same, yet we share our beds with women, not with vows. And most importantly, we can father children that carry on our names!

All of the gold cloaks present clapped and cheered for Daemon, the loudest of them Ser Harwin Strong, Ser Axell Tarly and the Commander of the Gold Cloaks himself Ser Luthor Largent.

-Here, here! - said Ser Harwin raising a goblet before emptying it.

-Duty is a more worthy lover than many women I have met prince Daemon. - Ser Criston replied- And also more chaste!

Criston's eyes landed on Rhaenyra whilst he spoke.

-Well the women I had were chaste… before they became my lovers that is. Just ask princess Rhaenyra my good man!

Several of the Gold Cloaks laughed with Daemon again.

-Well, I will leave you with your mistress duty Ser Criston, and I will go to my mistress which these singers like to call The Realm’s Delight. And I can attest that she is truly a delight, unfortunately for you my lords, she is for my delight alone.

-Look Criston is the rogue prick himself. - Alicent heard Ser Arryk mutter to the Commander.

The two men smiled at each other and also took their leave.

Meanwhile Viserys, oblivious to any of the chaos around him, was too busy sharing drinks and hugs with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official hashtag for this chapter is #catfight XD 
> 
> In other news Daemon and Rhaenyra have some trouble comprehending why Aegon VI is having issues with Dany being his aunt.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D the next one will be told in the POV of Alicent's BFF, or as she is more commonly known for, Rhaenyra. Until then, if you do like stories about this time period you can read my one-shot about the first time Rhaenyra rode Syrax :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503461


	38. Rhaenyra II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D the new chapter is here! As always I hope you like ;)

Rhaenyra II

Little Aegon smiled as she jiggled one of her necklaces over his face and he tried to catch the shiny stones with his chubby, little hands. Rhaenyra giggled and did it again making him do another delightful baby laugh.

She was on the huge canopy bed, liying on her stomach and playing with her son. Her ladies were laughing as well, though they kept their distance. Aegon usually saved all of his smiles or little laughs for Rhaenyra, and if too many people were around him, he would either cry or try to ignore them. He would not even smile for his wet-nurse, the person who fed him since his birth. As customary for any woman of high birth, Rhaenyra did not feed Aegon herself. 

The wet-nurse, was a woman of five and twenty, with three other children. She was fat and jolly and the kindest soul Rhaenyra had ever met. She always tried to talk to Aegon, smile and cuddle him, yet her babe would not even so much as glance at her, he would suck on her tits and nothing more.

-Aegon is not easily fooled. - Daemon would said aloud whenever he saw his son nursing. - He knows well the difference between a woman who loves him, and one who is being paid to pretend to love him. Smart boy our son.

Needless to say, the poor wet-nurse had almost been reduced to tears, stating that she loved Aegon dearly. Daemon just shrugged.

As the weeks passed since his birth, Aegon grew more beautiful every day. Rhaenyra marvelled at how perfect his face was. Daemon said that Aegon looked more like her than him, but she thought that that was not completely true. His hair was much more similar to her uncle’s, light silver with no trace of gold and their foreheads and cheekbones were a perfect copy. True that his eyes were more purple than lilac, and he had her pale skin and her nose, but his lips did not pout as much as hers and she attributed that to Daemon. 

He also grew quickly and Maester Gerardys assured her it was a sign that he would be tall and slender like his father.

But she cared little about any of those things for he was her darling boy, and she would love him no matter what.

-I love you my Aegon - she told him in valyrian, whilst kissing his soft cheeks.

-And he loves you too, more than he does anyone else.

She lifted her head and saw her husband on the doorway with his arms folded and an amused expression on his face. He was still wearing his riding trousers with a white undershirt. He had untied his hair and it fell past his shoulders like a curtain made of beaten silver shining in the light.

Her ladies stood and curtsied to him. Daemon walked past them and sat on the bed next to where Rhaenyra and baby Aegon were liying. 

-Teasing Aegon with your necklaces I see. - he told her with a smirk, his lilac eyes beaming.

-Want to try? - she asked- He laughs so much when I do it!

-I will take your word for it. Though it is a bit sad in a way to see the future King being so undermined by my little niece.

Rhaenyra kissed Aegon's little chin making her son giggle.

-Back to calling me little niece I see. - she replied raising one of her eyebrows.- I don't know if I am so little anymore. I am a mother now.

Daemon smirked again and lied next to her on the bed.

Aegon let out a small laugh when he caught sight of Daemon and he extended one of his hands towards him, trying to reach his father.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-You will always be my little niece. - Daemon told her as his eyes examined her.- No matter how many times you become a mother Rhaenyra.

-Aegon is smiling for you too! - she said amazed.

Daemon’s eyes turned to Aegon, now extending both of his arms in his direction. Her uncle picked him up, holding him against his chest. Aegon made the most delighted sound to express his happiness and Rhaenyra felt her heart melting.

-Do you love uncle Daemon Aegon? - Rhaenyra asked in valyrian.- Well, papa Daemon for you in truth. I love him too, very, very much!

Daemon raised one of his eyebrows at her.

-He should yes, given that he would not be here without me.

Just then, almost on cue, Aegon took the opportunity to grab some of Daemon’s hair and pull it.

Rhaenyra laughed again and so did her ladies.

The most wonderful sight she had ever seen had to be her husband, with his silver hair loose, not many clothes on, and their babe in his arms. Daemon noticed her stare and whispered into her ear.

-If you keep looking at me like that my dear niece, I will have to give Aegon over to his wet-nurse and tell your ladies to fuck off.

-You can speak in a regular volume uncle; they don’t understand a word of valyrian.

-Better for us, wouldn’t you agree?

He smirked at her, though when little Aegon started to put Daemon’s hair in his mouth his smile died.

-What in the name of the Conqueror are you doing Aegon?!

-He is hungry. - Rhaenyra said. -Looks like he understood your suggestion.

She snapped her fingers a couple of times to summon the wet-nurse and Aegon’s maids. They came at once, and after removing Daemon’s hair from Aegon’s mouth, they took him away to be nursed.

Careleen Strong, always the observer, gave the other ladies a sign for them to leave and with a wink, they were gone, and the princess and the rogue prince were alone.

Before Rhaenyra could say anything, he was on top of her.

-Nine fucking months without being inside a woman, and now finally, the fasting period is over. No need to remove your dress, just lift up your skirts. Gods I cannot wait anymore - he told her as he undid his belt.

-Daemon, we should go slow we haven’t you know…

-Fucked? - he added.

-Since Aegon was born. So…

There was a knock on the door before Rhaenyra could finish her sentence.

-Oh, for the love of the gods! - Daemon said exasperated- This is precisely why I hate the capital, always some imbecile knocking and calling us, to feats, to supper, to watch the grass grow… Fuck this!

He removed himself from Rhaenyra, and with his belt almost falling, he went to answer the doors.

On the other side was her father King Viserys. Daemon rolled his eyes and stepped to the side letting him in. 

Rhaenyra quickly got off from their bed and straightened her skirts.

-Father?

-Hello Rhaenyra! - he looked to the side and saw his brother- Daemon. I was wondering where you two were.

-Not in your rooms brother. - Daemon replied with a smile. - Though you have come to ours. Yes, yes, come right in, you already interrupted us so no need to act the stranger.

-I was hoping to have a moment with Rhaenyra alone.

-That makes two of us. Apparently only one will get his wish.

Viserys understood the meaning behind Daemon’s statement and looked around clearly uncomfortable. 

Daemon grabbed a cup of wine and threw himself on a nearby lounge chair.

Viserys looked over at him.

-I wanted a moment with her alone. - he repeated the request.

-Well don’t look at me like that brother, these are my rooms and I am not leaving. If you wish to steal my wife away you can, but not in my rooms. You may rule Seven Kingdoms, but you are not the master in these quarters believe me.

Viserys looked annoyed at Daemon’s words, though her uncle ignored him.

Raenyra threw a thick maroon shawl over her shoulders and went over to her father.

-I will return in a while uncle.- she told him smiling.

Daemon gave no reply but blew her a kiss as her father and her left.

-Perhaps a little walk around the gardens my daughter, it is such a lovely afternoon.

-As you wish. -she replied with a smile.

 

-Your son really is the most wonderful prince my child.

-Yes father, you have said it three times by now. With this one it makes four.

Viserys laughed.

-You were always the cleverest girl my child. - he complimented her.

-And that is precisely why I know you did not call me here at this time, and away from uncle Daemon’s ears, to talk to me about my son. - Viserys stopped walking and his eyes met hers. - Or am I wrong?

-No, no. You are right. I wished to speak to you alone yes.

-Then by all means father, do tell.

He appeared to be struggling with something.

-I summoned you because there are some matters that have been brought to my attention and that are causing me worry my dear.

Rhaenyra could naturally guess who had brought those concerns over to her father, and her temper got the best of her.

-Father please. Let us speak plainly to each other. You and I both know full well who filled your head with nonsense, so we might as well speak her name. It was Queen Alicent. So do tell what are Queen Alicent’s concerns?

-Rhaenyra, I don’t care much for the tone you are using when speaking of the Queen. - her father warned.

-And I do not care at all about what is bothering her!

-I had hoped that motherhood would have changed your impulsive nature a little my child, but I see you remained as hot-tempered as you ever were. You are a true Targaryen through and through. 

-I am quite calm when I need be father! I just lack the patience for dealing with my step-mother’s constant provocations.

-They are not provocations. Alicent simply bid me to try and attempt to keep the peace between my brother Daemon and our Ser Criston, commander of the Kingsguard. I have been told that he has been provoking the poor man since he arrived. Because I know that warnings to Daemon are as useful as putting flour in a bag with a hole at the bottom, I was hoping that you could try to keep your husband in check.

Rhaenyra laughed, though the sound lacked humour.

-I am not Daemon’s keeper. He may do as he wishes. Besides, it is common knowledge that he hates Criston and cannot stand the sight of him. And honestly neither can I. I have not forgotten that he killed Ser Joffrey on my wedding!

-That is precisely the sort of attitude on your part that deeply concerns me. When you become queen one day, it is him who will seat by your side. I love Daemon with all of my heart Rhaenyra, you know it is true. After all who else would have forgiven him for his grave offenses towards his King and Kingdom time and time again? But I am not blind to his faults, and neither should you be. There is a darkness in Daemon Rhaenyra such as I have never seen in anyone of our family. He delights himself with vile and evil deeds, and most of all, I fear he would stop at nothing to reach his ambitions, and you know very well what his ultimate ambition is.

Rhaenyra listened to her father, not uttering a single word. When he was done, she finally spoke.

-From what I am hearing, then with your own words you are condemning your actions. - Viserys stared at her surprised, not understanding the true meaning of her words.

-Allow me to elaborate. If indeed you believe my uncle to be such a wicked and evil man, and you fear what he will do once he becomes king, then putting two and two together, I can see that you are expressing your regret in marrying me to him.- she challenged.

When Viserys remained quiet, the princess turned around and started to walk away from him most wrath.

-Rhaenyra please wait!

He ran after her. Viserys was almost catching up to her when she finally stopped and turned towards him.

-I will remind you that weren’t it for my marriage to Daemon, Aegon would not be here right now!

-Rhaenyra that was not what I meant…

-Yes, it was! - she accused him- What I fail to see is why you changed your mind! You once agreed to the match, why are you bringing up this issue now? At the most joyous moment of our life, when I just became a mother for the first time?

-I always had the hope that you would be able to control him. Or at least to have some influence over his behaviour. Yet, the years have shown me that it is Daemon who controls you, not the other way around. He uses your love for him as a way of making you do what he wants, and I fear he used you as a way to reach the Iron Throne.

Rhaenyra felt as if someone had slapped her.

-You are doubting his love for me?

Viserys’s face was sad.

-Daemon loves no one save himself.

Rhaenyra felt the tears swell in her eyes, she refused to let them fall, however. She knew these were not her father’s words but Alicent’s. The bitch had placed those thoughts on her father’s head. But she would not win.

-It is funny father.

Viserys was taken back by her words.

-Funny?

-Yes, quite amusing in fact.

-I am sorry child but you have lost me.

-Look at me. - she ordered. - I am the most beautiful and desirable woman of all the Seven Kingdoms. From the age of seven that singers have dubbed me “The Realm’s Delight”, and I have had more poems and songs made in my honour than I can count. I have seen men stumble just with a glance from me, and I have been courted by every powerful Lord that ever set his eyes on me. In fact, the only woman alive that could be my match, is my cousin Laena Velaryon, you know, the very same you refused to marry.- she spat- Even after I had Aegon, when I entered those Halls today I knew for sure that I remained the Realm’s Delight, and I bet my crown, there is not a man on your court who would not cut off his right hand in exchange for a night with me! So you see, I find it funny that you cannot believe that Daemon could love me, and yet you believe that Alicent loves you.

Viserys was caught off guard by her words and his mouth was left open.

-Let’s see here, you believe it to be more likely that the pretty young eighteen year old daughter of a minor Lord was in love with a widowed man with a small child that has counted thirty name days and getting plump, could fall in love with him, than that a handsome and dashing man, unhappy in his marriage, could fall in love with the most beautiful maiden of the Kingdoms, that like him is blood of the dragon and a rider of dragons? And let us not forget to include in the equation the fact that you were King, whilst I was a princess. And that at eighteen it was more than expected that Alicent would already be married and still, she remained unwed. Curious. Alas her feelings for you are true love, and Daemon only wants my crown!

-There is no need to be cruel Rhaenyra! - her father warned her.

-Why? You offended me and my marriage! I am a dragon not a sheep, I do not cower under a rock when someone takes a hit at me!

-I simply worry for you. 

-Keep your worries for yourself and for your own marriage! - she spat again- I know Daemon better than you! I have been married to him for almost four years, and we have always been close, even before that. I know he is ambitious, but he cares for me.

-Oh, he does, does he? Tell me this then, as Daemon ever told you he loved you?

-Yes, he has!

Viserys looked beyond surprised.

-When?

-Not that it is any of your business, but yes, he has told me that many times! - she replied.

-He has? - Viserys asked.

-He told me when Aegon was born, after he held him for the first time. He looked into my eyes and he said, “I love you”.

-So, after you gave him a son, that one day will sit the Iron Throne. His first son.

-Did Alicent say I love you before or after you placed a crown in her head?!- Rhaenyra yelled back.

Many of the ladies strolling through the gardens, servants and gardeners stopped in their tracks, their eyes locked on the princess and the king.

-I see this conversation is taking us nowhere. - Viserys said. 

-Oh yes, it is! It has caused discord between us, which was Alicent’s exact plan when she went over to you to poison your mind against my husband!

-You shall address the queen by her proper title! - Viserys snapped- And you should do well to remember that until I am dead, she is the queen, not you Rhaenyra!

She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, yet she knew she had to hold her tongue or she could throw everything out the window.

-Fine, I will address her by her proper title if she stays out of my marriage.

-She just worries about you.

-No father, she does not! And I take great offense to what you have said about me and my uncle. Why would you say such things in such a happy occasion? My son was just presented at court today and you take the opportunity to speak ill of his father?

She knew the answer, the fault laid not with him but with the Hightower bitch, constantly poisoning her father against her.

Viserys looked guilty.

-Perhaps I overstepped. I meant no offense to you and to our beloved Aegon my child.

-Enough of this issue! - Rhaenyra replied sharply.- I may be just a princess, and you may have the power to disinherit me, but I am warning you, if you ever again make statements about my marriage you won’t lay your eyes on me ever again! At least not on this world…

He tried to speak yet she turned on her heels and left before any word was out of his mouth.

As the princess made her way to her rooms, she was fuming with anger and she felt like breaking things. 

She slammed the doors shut when she entered her apartments. Daemon was not there. Her ladies were though, and so was her son Aegon on one of his maids’ arms.

-Give me my son! - she ordered. - And leave!

She sat by the window with little Aegon. He appeared to be staring longingly out the window.

“Maybe he misses his little grey dragon” she wondered.

She caressed his soft head, kissing it lightly.

Her father was wrong. There was love between her and Daemon, how else would they have made such a perfect little boy?

 

It was nightfall when she finished getting ready for the feast.

-Your grace, prince Daemon will have a heart attack when he sees you. - her handmaid and friend Careelen Strong told her.

-Good. That is exactly what I am going for. - she replied with a smile.

After putting her son to bed, she spent the remaining of the afternoon soaking in a warm bath, trying to calm her nerves. The water and the sweet scents and oils had helped her to relax, and she was more certain than ever that the bitch Alicent was trying to turn her father against her and Daemon.

“She knows my son is the next heir now and she is hoping for a fall-out between me and my father. But I will not give her the pleasure of seeing me upset! And tonight, I will show court and nobles why I am the most desirable woman of the Seven Kingdoms and why my uncle loves me!”

She chose a new dress she had recently made. It was a colour somewhere between pink and plum, made of the most expensive Mirish lace. The dress had a tight bodice adorned with diamonds, very tight to be more precise, accentuating her thin waist and her generous bosom. Her skirts were long and flowing with two long slits on each side that came to her thighs, thus when she moved her legs became visible. Her sandals had heels, and although her shoulders were bare, the dress had long sleeves. On her upper-arm she was wearing a silver arm-bracelet shaped like a dragon. And on her fingers, she wore several rings, including one, gifted to her by her uncle, that covered most of her finger, shaped like a dragon as well with tiny rubies for eyes.

She decided to have her hair loose and it flowed to her waits in large waves of silver and gold. It smelled wonderful and as she walked the scent lingered in the air. With a small tiara on her head, and a little black paint on her eyes, she was ready.

Rhaenyra left her rooms accompanied by her ladies, and as she walked the corridors the guards’ eyes followed her.

Her ladies giggled amused and so did she.

She found Daemon on the room adjacent to the Great Hall having a lively conversation with his good friend Ser Luthor, whose mouth fell when he saw her.

-No need for such formalities Ser Luthor, you are my husband’s friend. - she teased with a smile.

Daemon turned to her distractedly though he almost spilled his drink when he saw her.

She extended her arm to him.

-May I inquire you my sweet niece about this choice of garment for the evening.

-I am making a statement.

-Does this statement involve trying to kill a man during supper?

She smiled.

When her father and queen Alicent arrived, the bitch almost tripped when she saw Rhaenyra. Behind her were her brats and her sister Helaena. Aegon’s eyes bulged to twice their normal size when he saw her, and his mouth dropped.

-Good evening my daughter, brother. - King Viserys greeted them.

-And a most pleasant evening to the king and queen. - Daemon replied with a dissimulated smile.

-I love the colour of your dress princess. - Alicent told her with a sweet smile- I am just wondering if you are not perhaps a bit cold in it?

Rhaenyra laughed and threw her hair back.

-Oh, my queen, I am a Targaryen, our blood is fire. I am never cold. Though you wouldn’t know of course. - she finished with a smile.

They took their places to enter the Great Hall. First Viserys and Alicent, then Rhaenyra and Daemon, Aegon accompanying little Helaena and finally their younger brother Aemond. Daeron was too young to participate.

As they awaited their announcement, Rhaenyra could not help noticing that her half-brother’s eyes were still on her.

-Would you stop staring at me?!- she spat.

Aegon’s ears turned a bright shade of red.

-Maybe next time try to dress less like a…

Aegon did not finish his sentence. Viserys and Alicent started walking and they had to follow behind them.

Cheers were heard as they entered. King Viserys and Queen Alicent were smiling brightly. Rhaenyra had her usual arrogant face and Daemon did little more than offer them a haughty smirk. Aegon as always had his sullen expression and Aemond looked annoyed. Little Helaena however, smiled and waved.

They took their seats and after Viserys gave a short speech, the feast begun.

The first course was a sweet pumpkin soup, followed by a soup made with snails and butter. Wine was flowing and several dishes came and went.

Next to them, stood the seven knights of the Kingsguard.

Daemon spent the evening making jokeds and jests and drinking. He was in an excellent mood.

Every now and then Rhaenyra would glance over at Alicent with hatred. The bitch was laughing and smiling, making small talk with everyone around her.

She nervously started to twist the rings in her fingers.

-Smile Rhaenyra. - her uncle told her. -Everyone is staring at us. Well mostly at you, but who can blame them? Look at you, the most beautiful woman there ever was… more goddess than woman I would say.

Her eyes met his and she finally smiled.

Daemon’s fingers touched her face, an he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She noticed through her peripheral vision that Ser Criston’s eyes were on them.

-What are you staring at behind me?- Daemon asked amused.

-Cole is looking at us.

-The dog?

Her uncle turned his head around and he confirmed that the knight was indeed staring at Rhaenyra.

-Well, maybe we should give him something to look at. - he told her.

Daemon’s lips met hers. It was a passionate and fierce kiss, and she felt herself grow short of breath.

When they parted, Rhaenyra noticed that several eyes were on them.

The desserts were served, and she indulged herself eating a big slice of a cake made with cream and fresh strawberries. She took a bite and felt some of the sweet fall from her lips and to her chin.

Before she could clean herself, Daemon’s mouth was on her face licking her in a provocative way.

-This must be the best cake I ever sampled! - he loudly proclaimed.

Alicent’s face was venomous and she pulled Viserys, whispering something in his ear.

As Rhaenyra took a few more bites, again she felt Daemon’s hands pulling her face to his and his mouth on her.

Viserys made a coughing sound.

Daemon stopped.

-Maybe a glass of water brother. - he suggested- It appears your throat is dry.

-Maybe you could put less of a show on Daemon! - Viserys scolded him.

Daemon laughed loudly.

-Is one grandchild enough for you? I would very much enjoy having a few more children!

People laughed when they heard Daemon’s words, most of all, his companions from the Gold Cloaks.

Ser Erryk Cargyll, also laughed loudly, though Ser Criston immediately reprimanded him for it.

-Beware Ser Erryk!- Daemon begun- In Dragonstone you are free to laugh, but here in King’s Landing you must act as if someone shoved a lance up your backside. Just look at Ser Criston for tips.

Laughter echoed through the Great Hall.

-That was not funny!

Every eye turned to prince Aemond.

-Oh, I failed to make prince Aemond Targaryen fourth in line for the Throne laugh! The horror, the tragedy, what was the doom of Valyria compared to this atrocity?! May the Seven strike me down and deliver me from this fate!

-If you are as good fighting as you are at making jokes nuncle, then it is no surprise that Ser Criston defeated you. Twice.

Laughter was heard again. Daemon’s face twisted with anger momentarily before he regained his composure, and with an evil smirk, his eyes met Aemond's.

-All I hear are the cries of a babe recently weaned who has no dragon. - her uncle mocked Aemond. 

The dragon comment was enough to shut Aemond for the remaining of the evening. And even Helaena teased him for it.

Tired of seating around Daemon invited Rhaenyra for a dance. Smiling from the wine, and feeling far from sober, she gladly accepted. Her uncle grabbed her waist and led her to the dance floor.

She could barely keep her balance, and she held unto him giggling like a fool. She had her eyes closed and she almost tripped several times.

When he lowered her, she had a fit of laughter.

-Does my little dragon want to leave these peasants here and come play with the big bad dragon? - Daemon whispered in her ear.

She nodded and playfully pulled him out of the Hall. 

When they were alone in a nearby corridor, she brought his face to hers and kissed him.

He opened his mouth and eagerly responded to her advances, in fact, before long he was in command moving his tongue against hers in a most seductive way.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh moving it upwards between her legs.

-You are feeling quite bold tonight. - he teased her as his fingers touched her gently.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and moaned, enjoying his touch. Nine months had passed since he had bedded her or touched her in such a way. She opened her legs more to give him better access and he slid a finger inside her.

She gasped at the intrusion.

-Am I hurting you? - he asked.

-No.-she reassured both him and her. - Not at all.

He added another one of his elegant fingers.

-You are so incredibly wet.

She smiled, her eyes still closed, and he continued to touch her. As she felt her lower abdomen tighten, her mouth opened and she moaned desperately, basking in the feelings of pleasure he was giving her.

-Daemon…- she whimpered.

As she came down from the waves of pleasure, she felt his fingers leaving her.

-I think somebody was there. - he told her.

Smiling mischievously Rhaenyra kicked off her shoes.

-Uhhh, is the big bad dragon afraid?

She bit his lip playfully.

-I think perhaps the big bad dragon is getting a bit old…-she teased.

-You tell me if this is old! - he replied placing her hand on his member.

She squealed and ran away from him.

Laughing, she turned and ran through the corridors that took her to their rooms not bothering to turn around and see if he had followed her.

He caught her before she could reach their rooms and carried her the rest of the way.

As their clothes fell to the floor and she felt his hands on her body, she started to tremble. She was naked save for her arm-bracelet and her tiara and he threw her on their bed and laid atop of her, between her legs. She whimpered. 

-Are you ok?

-Yes… it is just that… it has been so long, and you haven’t been inside me since Aegon was born… I am feeling almost as if I am doing this for the first time. -she confessed.

-Oh Rhaenyra… my little dragon.

He caressed her face gently; her eyes met his. Suddenly he felt him entering her without warning. He did not hurt her though.

-There, does it feel like I have claimed your maidenhead twice? - he teased.

She gasped as he moved. After three more thrusts he gasped and moaned her name loudly as he climaxed. She felt his hot seed between her legs. 

He laiy next to her panting.

-How can your cunt still feel like that?

Too drunk to note his crude words she smiled.

-Next time big dragon, try to play with me a bit longer. - she told him while her fingers caressed his naked chest.

He lifted himself on his elbows.

-Nine months without a woman, you are lucky I lasted that long! Are you tired? - he asked.

She started laughing.

-I take that as a no then.

He turned her around and spooned her. His arms moved along her chest and he grabbed one of her breasts while his other hand moved towards her sex.

The room was hot, and his skin was hotter still. She basked in the heat and closed her eyes as his touch drove her wild.

-You do love me don’t you uncle? 

-Oh, my little dragon, my sweetest niece, how could I not?

-I hope someone retrieves my shoes. - she said as he continued his ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D and R are making up for their months of celibacy XD and Aemond of course already has a wonderful personality, at least he still has both eyes (for now, for now :3)
> 
> Btw if there is any particular scene or something you would like me to add to the story feel free to leave your suggestions, or even na idea for a one-shot or something, if I think I can, do it I will XD 
> 
> PS: I cannot wait for episode 3 Seven help me!


	39. Criston I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D a new chapter is here.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy 
> 
> PS: I will make some comments about the latest got episode in the author note after the ending so if you haven't watched it yet, don't read them.

Criston I

She twirled on the dance floor as a goddess come to earth. Dressed in a white gown, made from the softest silk, her silver-gold locks bouncing around her, her pale skin glowing. Had a woman ever been so beautiful?

There was not a man in that Hall who did not have his eyes on her, yet she had eyes only for him.

-Criston, will you dance with me? – her sweet voice asked.

Rhaenyra extended her arms towards him with a exquisite smile on her face.

He politely tried to refuse her, tried being the key-word, no man refused the princess of Dragonstone.

-Please, please, please. - she begged him- You hardly spend any time with me as is! I miss you, and our time together. Our hunts, our talks. Please say yes.

-Just one dance then my princess. - he replied with a smile.

The warmth on her smile would be enough to melt the ice on the Wall.

He closed the space between them, and when their hands touched, he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

As they moved together on the dance floor her face looked up at him. Criston felt himself getting lost in her haunting purple eyes. Such was the power they held that it was as if he was bare in front of her and she was seeing his soul and all his secrets.

The room was hot and full of people, all of them laughing, and drinking and talking at the same time. But to him, there was only him and his princess. In fact, as far as he was concerned, they could very well be the last people on the Kingdoms.

She looked purer than a freshly fallen northern snow in her white gown, and time seemed to slow down as they moved together. When she finally spoke, he did not know if an hour, a minute, or a day had gone by.

-It is far too hot in here; would you walk with me in the gardens?

He did not recall ever saying yes, he simply followed her out of the Great Hall and into the outside. Everything was dark, except for the candles that illuminated their path, and there was a smell of flowers and Spring in the air.

They strolled together for a while, her thin arm resting over his strong one. He looked down at her marveling at how pale and pristine her skin was, and how delicate her shape was. Her fingers were adorned with various rings as they had been ever since she turned three and ten. In any other woman it would be too much, but not in Rhaenyra.

Suddenly she turned to him.

-Tell me Criston, have you ever loved a woman? - she asked.

He could not help but smile at her question.

-I do not believe so your grace.

-You were never close to a woman? - she pressed him, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

-I could tell you no. But that would have been a lie.

-And you always tell the truth.

She stopped and smiled at him.

-I was three and twenty when I started to serve as a member of the King’s Guard, but before that I had many years were I was free to do as I pleased.

-And some girls caught your eye no doubt. - she guessed.

-I scarcely believe that this is a topic we should be discussing my princess. The past is the past, and ever since I wore your favor that day, you have had my heart and my loyalty.

Silence fell between them for a moment. Suddenly, Rhaenyra turned to him.

-I love you Ser Criston! I have always, always loved you! From the moment I saw that day, on the tourney celebrating my father’s ascension to the throne, and throughout all of these years, I have always loved you!

-You cannot say that my princess! - he replied. - I am not worthy of you! You are the princess of Dragonstone, heir to the Seven Kingdoms! I am a humble knight; I have made vows your grace. Vows who halt me from accepting your love, in that way at least! I will always love you as my princess, but I cannot love you as a man loves a woman.

Rhaenyra’s eyes filled with tears, pleading with him.

-What do you love more Ser? Your vows or me? Answer truly, as your honor as a knight demands it. - she countered.

-You. How could you not see, how could I not love you? You are the Maiden made woman Rhaenyra, sweet, beautiful and pure.

-If I am the Maiden than you are the Warrior Criston!

-Alas, if that were true, it would make our love twice as impossible!

-It is not! Can’t you see that it is not!

Her purple eyes gazed into his green eyes as she spoke.

-We could be together!

-It is impossible my princess.

-Call me Rhaenyra.

She brought her face to his and he felt a fire burn within himself when her lips touched his. She truly was a Targaryen, her body was fire made flesh, and her lips were all consuming like flames. How he had dreamed of kissing her small, plump, red lips. So many times, late at night he had dreamed of kissing her, embracing her and giving her his love.

Her hands tangled in his dark hair, and with his hands he grabbed her waist and pulled her more to him. 

Had any woman ever had such a perfect figure?

Her scent filled his nostrils. She always smelled of sweet oils and perfumes, with a touch of burned sugar and smoke.

When she pulled back from their kiss, and gave him a shy smile.

Unable to restrain himself he closed the space between them again, kissing her until she was left moaning and gasping for more. Their tongues met and he basked in her sugary taste. She had always loved sweets and pastries, and her mouth tasted of them.

When their kiss broke once more, she spoke.

-I want you to have me Ser Criston. If we cannot be together, then I want you to lay with me and show me all of your love.

He did not think, he simply obeyed her. He laid his white cloak on the floor and proceeded to remove his garments, all the while watching amazed as she removed her white dress, leaving herself with just a thin shift that left very little to his imagination.

When he finally laid her down over his cloak she was trembling with desire.

-I love you Rhaenyra. - Criston told her as he caressed her face.

-I love you too. - she whispered.

He peeled down her shift, not daring to look at the naked skin left exposed in the chill night air. He took a deep breath but when he looked up it was not the naked Rhaenyra he saw. She had vanished out of thin air, leaving him laying alone on top of his cloak.

-Rhaenyra? - he called, searching for her.

The only response he had was the sound of the wind.

-Rhaenyra! -he called again, louder this time.

Getting no reply, he got up and went to search for her.

She was nowhere to be seen in the gardens, so he decided to search inside the Keep. Criston followed several corridors before he heard the faint sound of steps and giggles. The sound took him to a secluded corridor where he saw two shadows leaning against a wall.

He approached them more. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice that made him freeze.

-You are feeling quite bold tonight.

That voice belonged to none other than Daemon Targaryen.

Criston felt as if he was being held in place by invisible chains. There stood the damned prince and in his arms was none other than his beloved princess, wearing not the white dress, but a very revealing dark pink gown.

Her skirts had a slit on the side and he had a clear view of one of her elegant legs. He noted how Daemon’s body was between them. One of his hands was holding her back and the other one was moving under her dress and touching her in a most inappropriate manner.

-Daemon…- he heard her whimper.

He wanted to look away but couldn’t. He wanted to speak but his voice was stuck in his throat. He was trapped to that spot and couldn’t run away.

Rhaenyra’s body trembled and she clung to Daemon.

Suddenly, the prince stepped away from her, and cold lilac eyes turned to Criston’s direction.

-I think somebody was there. -his irritating voice said.

Rhaenyra was smiling at her uncle lovingly. She took of her shoes and threw them to the side playfully. 

-Uhhh, is the big bad dragon afraid? I think perhaps the big bad dragon is getting a bit old…- she teased.

Criston could only stare as Daemon grabbed her hand and brought it to his crotch. 

-You tell me if this is getting old!

He only heard laughter in response, and Rhaenyra’s feet running through the corridors. Daemon also laughed, running his hands through his light silver hair before running in her direction. And then there was only silence.

He felt as if someone had stabbed his chest with a dagger and was twitching it. He felt numb. He walked towards her forgotten sandals. When his hand tried to reach them, they dissolved into nothing and everything went black. A moment later he awoke.

Criston looked around confused and gasping. He was not at the garden, nor at the Palace’s corridors. He was in his bed, at the White Tower, drenched in sweat and alone.

He let out a curse before gathering himself and getting up.

Opening a window to let some air in, Criston noticed that it was still pitch dark outside, which meant it was still night, and he had once again had that cursed nightmare! 

It had been years since he had dreamed of her. After her wedding, he had been plagued with nightmares were she always appeared, seducing him like the cheap whore she was. In those dreams she was always dressed in her wedding gown, the same one he had seen her with before her wedding day, and before that fateful night when everything had changed between them, when he had seen her for what she truly was.

For months after she married her uncle he had dreamed of her, in that dress, he dreamed of the Rhaenyra he had thought he knew. Whenever he woke up however the cruel realization that she was not that girl hit him harder than a punch, and for long he thought that he was surely losing his mind. 

They say that time heals all wound, and that had been true for him. A few moons after she and her uncle departed from Westeros those dreams had ceased. He had been happier then. Finally free from her.

Alas nearly two moons ago, when Rhaenyra and Daemon had arrived to present their son prince Aegon, and he had seen them on the corridors together, dreams of her had returned to haunt him. And now they were even worst…

Every day he felt more wrath towards her. Not only was he obligated to endure her presence during the day, but he also had her haunting his dreams at night. Moreover, they were always present during the Small Council meetings, and Daemon Targaryen took every opportunity he could to undermine and plague Criston.

Worst of all however, now it was not just the two of them, but there was also him...

Just the thought of her son with Daemon was enough to put him in a blind rage! A cursed boy he was no doubt, product of incest and gods knew what else!

Criston’s hands curled into fists.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his hands. He poured some fresh water into a goblet and drank. Afterwards he closed the windows and returned to his bed. The night was still long, and he ought to try and sleep at least. He sent a silent prayer to the gods to free him from any more dreams that night. Unfortunately, he did not get his wish…

 

-So Cargyll- Ser Willis Fell begun, as the seven brothers shared their first meal of the day at the White Tower.

Both Cargyll twins looked up. 

-Erryk. – Ser Willis added so the twins knew which one he was calling.

Some of the other knights present laughed, loudest of them Ser Lorent Marbrand.

-We don’t have that issue back at Dragonstone. – Ser Lorent joked. - Though prince Daemon sometimes likes to call Erryk, Arryk.

Ser Erryk joined in the laughs. The only ones whose faces remained blank were Ser Arryk and Ser Criston.

-As I was saying- Ser Willis continued after the laughs quieted down- I was about to ask you how you like it back there in Dragonstone? How is it taking your orders from a woman?

-I will have you know Fell that me and Steffon are there too. I resent not to be asked how I feel about taking my orders from- Ser Lorent gasped for dramatic purposes- A woman!

Laughter erupted again.

-Well, I could ask the lot of you aye, but I am particularly curious about how Erryk here feels. Our brother Arryk loads princess Rhaenyra, and since they share a brain, I was just wondering how his twin feels.

Criston took note of the incredulous look that Ser Erryk threw at his brother. After a moment, he composed himself and responded to Ser Willis.

-I have my duties there, same as here. Other than that, I am free to do as I please. I usually train every morning. And most days prince Daemon trains as well. I have to say he really is an incredible fighter. Quick, precise and light on his feet. They call Lord Corlys the Sea Snake, but in true I think Daemon is the real snake. He strikes when one least expects it.

-You would say so. - Ser Steffon picked on- All three of us had a go at the prince, per his offer, and all three of us lost.

Laughter was heard again. Not being able to restrain himself, Criston put a stop to it.

-If the three of you had any pride, you would be ashamed to admit that you were beaten by Daemon Targaryen.

Silence fell on the room, though Ser Erryk did not stay quiet for long.

-And why would that be the case Lord Commander? - he boldly asked Criston- Admitting another man’s strength does not make me any less a knight or a warrior, and I have no trouble admitting when I am defeated. Or when did being humble stopped being a virtue and became a sin? And you would do well to remember to address the prince by his proper title. He is not your equal Cole for you to call him by name.

Criston felt himself grow angry.

-Settle down the both of you! - Ser Willis intervened. - It is too early in the morning for a fight. 

-No one here is fighting! - Criston spat at Ser Willis.

He felt Arryk elbowing lightly and whispering to him to calm down.

Ser Willis turned to Erryk again ignoring Criston’s outburst.

-So, back to the matter at hand Erryk, I take it that you like Dragonstone then?

-Aye, I do. - Ser Erryk replied calmer now. - In some ways, it is happier there than it is in here.

-Even without the feasts and banquets?

-Yes, in fact I barely miss them. The place has life and it smells much better than the capital, even with all the dragons. There is also more beauty there, in the sea and in the people.

Ser Erryk, Ser Steffon and Ser Lorent shared a laugh together.

-Allow me to elaborate brother. He means that the women there are more beautiful. After all, not only do we have the Realm’s Delight but oft times, Lady Laena comes to visit the princess. And princess Rhaenys sometimes visits as well. Gods what a woman! I wouldn’t have minded having her for queen!- Ser Lorent said.

-That Valyrian heritage sure makes some beautiful women! - Ser Steffon added.

-Lord Corlys is also frequently there. Although I do not enjoy him for his looks, the man knows how to tell a good story! He has travelled so much it is like he has lived a thousand lives. Actually, the night prince Aegon was born the Sea Snake spent hours telling us of his adventures at sea.

-So, she is a good ruler I take it? - Ser Willis asked- Princess Rhaenyra that is.

-My opinion is worth as it is, yet I believe so. She tries to be just; she listens to advises. The princess will make a good queen one day I am certain.

Criston noted how Erryk’s brother Arryk rolled his eyes.

-To think we got to hold the future king, after her that is, a few hours after he was born! - Ser Steffon said laughing.

-I got to give it to the Targaryens, all of that brother and sister fucking for hundreds of years you would think half of them would be born with three arms or six fingers in each hand, yet, all they pop out are these inhumanly beautiful children. Gods, I never thought babies could be beautiful until I saw prince Aegon.

-The younger right?

They all laughed at Ser Lorent’s words.

-What is the matter with you Cole? - Erryk asked him. - You look like you just drank old milk or something. 

Criston ignored his remark.

-Well, you know Erryk, our commander never got over the fact that his little princess married his most bitter enemy. - Ser Lorent mocked. - After all, the pair of them were always together, he was her favorite companion, until prince Daemon returned to King’s Landing that is. Then, our prince replaced Cole in the princess’s affections, and even surpassed him! I guess she likes dangerous men our princess. From what I heard, the prince and the princess begged the King’s leave to marry each other. And if half the rumors were true, good thing King Viserys allowed it!

Ser Arryk looked uncomfortable.

-It is alright Cole. Being scorned by the most beautiful girl in the Kingdoms is no reason to feel bad. - Ser Steffon added. - She did the same to any noble lad of marriage age that ever saw her. And Lord Frey is not named Fool Frey for not.

-Enough! - Ser Criston ordered. - I will not sit here and hear these ridiculous statements from men who ought to be abiding by their duty and instead are wasting their time with court gossip!

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was none other than Ser Gwayne Hightower, the queen’s brother.

-I apologize Sers, I hope that I am not interrupting anything but my sister the queen bid me to call you Ser Criston for she wishes to take a walk on the gardens.

-Yes, I shall accompany you this instance.

As Ser Criston clasped his white cloak on, he could hear the whispers between Ser Lorent and Ser Steffon.

-Would you exchange the princess for the queen?

-If I was blind or a eunuch mayhaps.

They sniggered like hyenas. 

Paying them no mind, Criston accompanied Ser Gwayne out of the White Tower and into the Queens apartments.

Queen Alicent was waiting for them, accompanied by her ladies and her children.

-Ah, my good Ser Criston. It is such a lovely day today I had hoped to do the children some good to have our meal in the gardens. The king is busy this morning so I must keep them occupied.

-I am not a child! - Aegon complained. - I am almost one and ten!

-Neither am I! - Aemond added.

Alicent laughed at them both.

-Oh, my sweet boys. You will always be my children.

They made their way to the gardens. That scenery only made Ser Criston recall his dream and he felt quite uncomfortable. If that wasn’t enough, as they walked ahead, he turned his head to the right and saw that Daemon and Rhaenyra were there. 

A table had been set for them and the two were seating in one chair, Rhaenyra in his lap and they were kissing oblivious to the arrival of the queen and her children.

It appeared they too had had the idea of taking their morning meal in the gardens.

Alicent coughed lightly.

The two stopped and their eyes turned to them.

-Ah the queen and her children. How delightful of them to come to the gardens, is it not my sweet niece?

Rhaenyra’s nose frowned as if the had smelled something unpleasant. She reached for a cup and drank.

-A good day to you both. - Alicent greeted.

Daemon gave her a nod, and Rhaenyra a fake smile.

Criston could not help but notice that she was wearing her hair in two braids at the side of her head. It had been the hairstyle he most liked to see her with. 

Daemon quickly noticed that Criston was staring at Rhaenyra and smiled back at him.

-How is your little stroll on the gardens Criston? I never took you for a man that enjoyed such frivolities.

-I am here accompanying the queen and the princelings.

-Good for you! It does seem like an appropriate task for a man of your… abilities, would you not agree my Rhaenyra?

The princess giggled yet did not bother to glance over at him making Criston even angrier.

“She is nothing but a spoiled whore!” he thought to himself.

-Are you staying long in the capital? - Alicent asked the pair.- It has been two moons now since you arrived.

-Oh, my dear queen, why the question? If someone was to hear you, they might even think that you were not pleased for having us and our darling prince Aegon. - Rhaenyra replied with a voice sweeter than honey.

-Not at all princess. You offend me, making such a suggestion. Your presence is most welcomed at court, and we are all delighted with your son. Alas, you are the princess of Dragonstone and you are needed there no doubt.

Rhaenyra leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, she had a calculating smile on her face.

-Being the heir however, I am also needed at King’s Landing.

She emphasized the word “heir” and Criston noted how Alicent had to force herself to smile back.

-Besides- the girl continued- Maester Gerardys is taking care of my affairs over there. He is my most trusted advisor. 

-How fortunate of us to have you here. - Alicent replied.

Criston stared at her in the hopes that she might glance in his direction. She turned her head away from them and towards her uncle.

-This way Ser Criston. - queen Alicent said- Our table is set over there.

He followed them, yet, before he could stop himself, he glanced back looking at Daemon and Rhaenyra again. The two, had gone back to kissing each other in full day light without a shred of decency.

-Mother why are they kissing like that? - Aegon asked the queen when they were both seated.

-Because your older sister likes to play at being your uncle’s whore Aegon. - the queen replied.

Little Helaena was playing with her younger brother Daeron, so her words did not reach their ears.

-She has been enjoying it for quite some time now, but she does not tire of it. You see, was she a decent woman she would be ashamed of being caught into such a precarious position, yet she is not.

-Does father know about it? - Aegon asked.

-I already told you Aegon, your father is blind when it comes to your sister.

Criston’s eyes wondered over to Daemon and Rhaenyra again. From his place he could still see them and hear their faint voices.

-Do you want to go riding later? - he heard Daemon ask her.- Caraxes and Syrax could use the exercise, and going to long without hunting makes them lazy.

-Yes, yes! After Aegon is put down for his nap we can go.

-I love those little braids you do with your hair. - Daemon’s hands were pulling at them gently and Rhaenyra was giggling like a little girl.

-Stop it. - she said playfully.

Just then a group of ladies arrived and Criston heard a baby’s laugh. They were likely the prince’s maids.

-Oh, here he is, my beloved prince!

Rhaenyra jumped from her uncle’s lap and towards her son picking him up from the wet nurse’s arms.

He heard her and the baby laugh, and then she started to speak to him in valyrian as she returned to her seat next to her uncle. After a while he heard shuffling and they both stood, Rhaenyra still with the baby in her arms. The knight noted that Rhaenyra was wearing a light sliver dress that clung to her body accentuating her elegant figure. He felt his mouth grow dry at the mere sight of her. The desire she awoken within him only made him hate her more… how could such a despicable and evil woman have such an effect on him still?

“This is the work of the demons of the seven hells. She was sent by them to tempt you and torment your words; you must pray to the Father for strength and guidance.”- Criston thought to himself.

Daemon and Rhaenyra approached their spot, followed by their maids and servants.

-Well my dear queen, we fear that it is time for us to take our leave. We bid you all a good day.

-And to you three as well.

Helaena was trying to catch baby Aegon’s attention smiling and throwing him kisses, the little prince however turned his head towards Criston.

Prince Aegon had grown considerable during those two moon he had been in King’s Landing with Daemon and Rhaenyra. His hair was a bit longer and remained a very light shade of silver, his skin was pale and immaculate as was his mother’s, and his big eyes were a shade or two darker than hers, but they held the same intensity. 

Criston hated few things more than feeling Aegon’s eyes on him. The boy remained the living and breathing proof that his once beloved princess had become his enemy’s whore and had given birth to his spawn. The boy might be a small and innocent thing, but no son born out of Daemon’s loins would remain good for long. 

-Do not forget that there will be a council meeting before supper Lord Commander. - Daemon told him with his usual satisfied smirk. 

With one last look of scorn from the rogue prince, Daemon and Rhaenyra left.

Criston was relieved to finally be free from Aegon’s big dark purple eyes.

-Finally, that bitch is gone! - Criston heard Aegon tell his younger brother Aemond.

-The bitch and her damned pup!- the younger prince replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting a Criston POV XD? 
> 
> I loved reading your suggestions ty so much! It will be a few more chapters until Viserys makes an appearance, and I mean baby Viserys not king Viserys XD we can't have Aegon III without Viserys II, after all it is after them I named this second part (the third and the second) ;)
> 
> About the episode, praise the seven and r'hllor and the many face god that Drogon and Rhaegal survived, because after reading about the Dance with Dragons and seeing Viserion die I cannot deal with more dragons dying -.-, though if they survived this battle to die in the battle with Cersei I will be so, so mad...
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave suggestions and your thoughts ;) bye


	40. Daemon III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D chapter 35 is here, told in the rogue prince's POV.

Daemon III

They returned to the Red Keep about an hour or two before the meeting.

After spending his afternoon flying and racing Caraxes and Syrax with Rhaenyra the last thing he wanted was to go and waste the remaining of his day in the Small Council watching his brother and the rest of the old idiots talk about the upcoming winter and other boring matters of state.

-We should just miss the meeting- he tried to persuade his niece.

She was wearing her riding clothes and a long black cloak, though she still had her hair styled into the two intricate braids at the side of her head as she had worn that morning. Her beautiful face was a bit flushed from the wind and from laughing, and her deep purple eyes were shining like precious jewels, looking at them reminded him of their son Aegon. Mother and son had the same haunting gaze.

-We cannot miss uncle. It is my duty as heir to be present in these boring affairs. You know full well that Alicent takes up any opportunity to poison my father against me. It took more than a moon for us to make our peace and I don’t want to spoil it, soon we will return to Dragonstone and I want to leave in good terms with him.

Daemon smirked.

-Clever of you.

-I am glad you think so Daemon. - she replied with a seductive smile.

It was so usual for her to call him uncle, even after four years of marriage, and a year before that of romance, it sounded odd to hear his name from her lips. She usually only called him Daemon when they were being intimate, and even then, many times it was still uncle.

-I hope you can think of some way to make the meeting more pleasurable…

She looked around playfully.

-Well, we do have to bathe before going, so perhaps we can do it together?

-Rhaenyra you disappoint me, since when do you have to ask if I want to see you naked? The answer is always yes.

Motherhood had definitely done some good to the girl and had made her body even more desirable. He liked a body with curves and before she had Aegon, she had been a bit too thin. Nonetheless, the best outcome of her pregnancy had definitely been the son she had given him.

Some nights he still could not bring himself to believe it. He finally had a son! She had done what no women had been able to do before, and brilliantly. The boy was robust and healthy, and more importantly, he was plainly a Targaryen. Looking at him nobody could question that he was true blood of the dragon.

People question Rhaenyra’s right to the throne in comparison to her brother Aegon, they couldn’t however question that their son Aegon was more fit to rule than his young uncle. After all, unlike Alicent’s son, his son was Targaryen on both sides, and both grandson and great-grandson of the late prince Baelon. And of course, when Laena and Daeron Velaryon had a daughter, she would immediately be betrothed to Aegon guaranteeing that the lines of prince Aemon and prince Baelon would be tied together as one. No one would think that his son was not a proper candidate for king. 

He had even made Rhaenyra’s popularity rise within the court. There was something about a beautiful woman becoming a mother that drove many men crazy, as if proof of her fertility made her even more desirable. Furthermore, more traditional lords could accept to turn a blind eye to a woman ruling for a couple of years since it was guaranteed that she had a son to soon follow.

When they arrived at their rooms, they called the servants and requested a bath.

Rhaenyra removed most of her riding leathers while she skipped around like an excited child.

-You are feeling quite joyous today.

-Everyday with you and our Aegon is a happy day. - she replied.

Daemon shrugged and started to remove his clothes as well. When she caught sight of his naked chest she gasped.

-No need for that Rhaenyra, you see me naked every day.

-You still wear the locket I gave you all those years ago! - she said.

Instinctively, Daemon held the silver trinket in his hand. It was adorned with two dragons, one yellow and one red, representing each of their own mounts.

-Oh this, yes, I wear it under my clothes, though I usually take it off before bed, so that might be why you don’t notice it very often.

He removed it and passed it over to Rhaenyra. She opened it and gasped, admiring the small portrait of herself hidden inside.

-Gods, I truly am beautiful beyond words.

Her arrogance made him smile. How he loved how confident and bold she was. Unlike most woman she did not pretend to be humble and never refused a compliment. He found it incredibly arousing.

-Even more now than when you had it made, I believe.

-I am glad you think so uncle. Good to know that after four years of marriage your passion for me is still alive and well.

He raised an eyebrow.

It was true though, he liked her more now than he had when they had married. It helped that the years had only added to her beauty and had also made her a better lover. And, most important of all, that she had become the mother of his boy.

She gave him his locket back and he kissed her portrait before closing it.

-Maybe we should give Aegon a locket as well. - Daemon found himself suggesting- With the symbol of his house and portraits of his parents.

Rhaenyra smiled dreamily.

-That sounds like a wonderful name-day present. I never thought you would be such a soft-heart as a father. - she teased him. - But you do dote on our little Aegon.

-Pff… as if I did not shower you with presents and attention when you were a child! I lost count of all the gifts I gave you over the years my little spoiled thing. In fact, I still shower you with attention and presents to this day!

-And I have saved each and everyone of them over the years I will have you know.

“Good to know how much you idolize me.”

-Well, in my defence, you and Aegon are to this day the only children I ever liked, Though I would very much enjoy increasing that number in the future.

-Aww, papa Daemon wants a few more babies. - she teased him.

-We are rather good at making exceptionally beautiful children, would you not agree my little goddess?

With a smirk he closed the space between them and finished removing her clothes. Once she was standing naked in front of him, he brought her closer still, kissing her until her lips were red and swollen.

She pulled back, smiling seductively at him, and she finished undressing him.

“Rhaenyra truly is a goddess. Nobody would say she ever had a babe looking at her now.”

The girl entered their bath slowly, letting the warm water cover her. Daemon joined her.

-Could you undo my hair please? - she asked turning her back to him.

He removed the pins and the hair binders holding her hair in place and the waves of silver and gold started to fall.

The water soon darkened her locks, as it did his own hair. The entire room was filled with the smell of the expensive oils and scents she used to bathe herself with. Oft he wondered if that was her secret to having such a soft skin.

Her back was still turned to him. Unable to restrain himself any longer, his hands sneaked to her front pulling and pressing her to him. He teased her full breasts and her nipples leaving her gasping.

He was about to sneak his hand between her legs when some of her maids emerged.

-What?!- Rhaenyra demanded in her most unfriendly voice.

-Your grace, there is less than an hour before your meeting. You bid us to call you if it pleases your grace.

Rolling her eyes, Rhaenyra stood slowly, giving him a full view of her lovely shape, before getting out from the tub. The water falling down from her body was such an erotic sight that Daemon had to stop himself from pulling her to him and having her in front of her maids.

“Maybe one day… it would be amusing to see her maids’ reactions.”

The girls dried Rhaenyra, and her hair for more than half an hour. By the time Daemon was dressed and ready, his niece was still being prepared.

She looked lovely in a light grey dress made of silk and trimmed with cloth of white-gold. Her back was uncovered, and her neck was adorned with the lavish necklace made of black pearls he had gifted her. She threw a silver shawl lazily over her thin shoulders and told him she was ready.

-I hope this does not take long.- Rhaenyra complained- I am in no mood to put up with those imbeciles.

They encountered Viserys on their way to the Tower of the Hand, happy as always with a big smile on his fat face.

-Oh, what a shame, I had hoped you would bring my grandson along. - he said whilst he kissed Rhaenyra.

-What for father? He is a babe; he is most happy surrounded by few people. And you know he isn’t very social.

-Well he must my child! He is your heir! He has to learn to deal with the courtiers and the sooner the better. Which reminds me that I have a little gift for him, made from the finest toy maker in the Seven Kingdoms!

Daemon sighed.

-Yes, yes, they are all the finest toy makers of the Seven Kingdoms. We have been pestered by at least a dozen men all claiming the same. Let me guess brother, he made some stuffed dragons?

Viserys opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

-Aegon has more stuffed dragons than I can count.

The doors were opened, and they entered taking their seats.

All the small council members were already there, and Daemon smirked when he noted Criston’s eyes on Rhaenyra looking at her longingly.

“I wonder how often he jerks off thinking about her cleavages?”

Luckily for him, his chair was right across from the knight so that would provide him with some fine entertainment during the boring meeting.

-Good to see you again Ser Criston! - Daemon mocked- Twice in one day, are you lucky or what?

Cole ignored him, which only added to Daemon’s amusement.

Halfway through the meeting, Lord Jasper and Lord Beesbury were busy arguing if they should invest in new ships or not, with the Hand Lord Lyonel Strong trying to mediate things. Viserys and Rhaenyra were distracted. He noted that Cole was once again eyeing Rhaenyra as a starved man. Taking the opportunity, Daemon kicked Ser Criston under the table to get his attention.

Cole’s green eyes turned to him most angry.

-So, Ser Criston, just between us, do your vows of celibacy forbid you from gratifying yourself, or do you just have to swear off women? - he asked in a whisper.

Cole’s face turned red and he ignored him.

-Would you stop pushing this matter Lord Jasper you are giving me a headache! - Rhaenyra suddenly exploded.

The man’s face frowned.

-As Master of Laws it is my duty to worry about such matters princess! - he replied with a red face.

-Actually, as you said yourself, you are master of Laws, not of Ships!

-Did I heard anyone speaking of ships?

Every head turned to see Lord Corlys Velaryon standing in the doorway.

The old Sea Snake had entered before the servants had time to properly announce him. He gave Viserys a nod, before shaking hands with Daemon and giving Rhaenyra a kiss on each cheek.

Viserys summoned a chair for Lord Velaryon in between himself and Rhaenyra.

-My good friend and cousin, what brings you to the capital?

Corlys asked for a goblet of wine before answering Viserys.

-I am here to personally invite you to Laena’s marriage with my nephew Daeron of course Viserys. - Corlys replied- It will be held soon at Driftmark.

Viserys looked taken aback, after all he had given no permission to such a union.

Lord Strong glanced at him. Laughing nervously, Viserys drank some wine as well before offering his congratulations to Corlys. Ever the coward, he made no protest.

-It is quite sudden my friend.

-Not at all! This was carefully considered. I was never marrying Laena to that low life bravoosi that was living off my family’s money! Besides Viserys, better for you and for our Kingdom. Marrying her cousin Daeron will ensure that the future’s queen blood will be valyrian and pure as you Targaryens like it! Because your grandson prince Aegon is the heir after Rhaenyra correct?

-Of course, he is!

-And he will marry any daughter Laena has, as you agreed!

-Yes, yes, of course!

-Then better that they are close in age. We can sign a marriage contract between them after my granddaughter is born. That should not take more than two or three years. Daeron is young and healthy and so is Laena.

Most of the members of the Small Council were left with their jaws dropped.

-This matter has not been discussed! - Lord Jasper protested. - The marriage of a prince must be decided by the King’s trusted advisors, not over a dinner table!

Corlys threw him a murderous look though it was Rhaenyra who responded.

-I will let myself be consumed by maggots Lord Jasper before I give my son’s future over to your deeply incompetent hands! This matter had been settled by my father the king and by Lord Corlys, so I suggest you pip down!

-Spoken like a true queen my child! - Viserys complimented. - My daughter speaks true. I have promised this to my dear cousin Corlys.

Corlys did not bother to look back at Viserys.

-It is as you command my king. - Lord Strong spoke in his deep and slow voice.

-Perhaps it should be best to adjourn the meeting for today. After all, we have a most gracious guest here with us. - Viserys said.

Daemon sniggered and raised one of his eyebrows.

-Will we have the pleasure of having you as a guest Corlys? - Viserys asked wiping the sweat that had formed in his brow.

-A small, quiet dinner. I have no patience for your feasts. - Corlys replied.

-Of course, of course. Perhaps in the queen’s apartments, just for the royal family.

Viserys smiled at Rhaenyra and Daemon waiting for their support. Rhaenyra announced that it was an excellent idea. Daemon snorted.

 

-Are you staying for long my lord? - queen Alicent asked over dinner.

-Not likely. I hate King’s Landing.

So far, the meal had been a cold and uncomfortable affair. Rhaenyra and Alicent exchanged some fake courtesies with each other, his nephew Aegon spent the evening sulking in his chair, his nephew Aemond was an annoying bastard, Helaena was being herself and Daeron was three. 

Viserys had spent the evening trying to please Lord Corlys, offering the best pieces of each dish brought to them to his guest.

“The fool might think that bending over and offering his backside for Corlys to kick will erase the memory of Laenor dying…” Daemon thought to himself.

-We are not long for the capital as well. - the rogue prince said.

-That is truly a shame. - Alicent said with fake concern. 

Corlys laughed at Alicent’s words.

-I thought you and your family hated prince Daemon my queen?- the Sea Snake asked amused.- And Rhaenyra as well, after all I remember that your father was dismissed from his position as Hand, and sent back to Oldtown with his tail between his legs, because he had pressed the matter of succession too hard.

Alicent almost gasped in surprise trying to maintain a measure of composure.

-I love the princess with all my heart. Your words wound be Lord Corlys. To think you judge so poorly of me!

-Not at all my queen, you simply want what you believe to be your son’s right. It is only natural you should resent our princess for it.

The conversation was clearly upsetting Viserys. Daemon knew that Corlys was stepping on dangerous ground on purpose.

-Well, we are all very tired! Best to retire of the evening. - his brother said.

-Would you join me for a drink before bed prince Daemon? - Corlys offered.

-Absolutely. - Daemon concurred.

Rhaenyra stood and he brought her hand to his mouth kissing her.

-Go ahead and get ready for bed. I shall join you in a while.

Throwing her hair back she gave him a small smile and left with Viserys trailing after her.

-I will escort you to bed my child!

Daemon and Corlys went to the old admiral’s assigned apartments and shared a bottle of strong brandy.

-Last time I saw you prince Daemon was when you turned to your wife the princess and told her you loved her with the same tone a doomed man would confess his most unforgiving crimes to the gods.

Daemon almost chocked on his drink.

-Or am I re-calling the event wrong? Though it would be unlikely given that you almost yelled it.

-Did you invite me for a drink or for a roast? I had just become a father; I barely remember what I said or did.

-Oh, but I do, and so does everyone present that day.

The prince rolled his eyes.

-Speaking of love, is your daughter very in love with her cousin Daeron?

-Laena is not like most girls. She loves adventure, her dragon, she would never love a man as she does those things. And she is very fond of your wife the princess. If she has half the affection for Daeron, they should have a successful marriage I believe.

Daemon raised on of his eyebrows.

-Excuse me? Half the affection she has for Rhaenyra?

Corlys drank another cup.

-If you payed attention to Rhaenyra, you would know that she only loves those who love her. That is why she is such a good friend with Laena. Nevertheless, I doubt Laena will ever truly love Daeron, or any other man. But she is a dutiful girl and she knows what is expected of her. As long as she is free to fly everyday and to travel, she will be happy. And so, I will be happy when she and Daeron have a daughter for your son to marry.

-Best wishes to them. - Daemon replied.

-You are all expected to attend the weeding.

-I would not dream of missing it. I look forward to drinking and eating at your expenses.

Corlys took another sip of his drink.

-I know we are in the capital, and I know that the walls have ears, but I feel I should warn you of something.

Daemon raised on of his eyebrows waiting for Corlys to speak his mind.

-This triumph of yours secures Rhaenyra’s place as heir in a way nothing else could. Otto Hightower is a dangerous man and I fear what he might be plotting behind your backs. And Alicent is no fool as well. She has three boys who have been passed over by your wife and child. Thinking she will not go down without a fight would be most idiotic of you.

-I have dealt with Alicent and with any threat she and her father may cause on any child of mine and Rhaenyra’s. - he assured the Sea Snake.

-I do not think they would dare to try and poison anyone ever again Daemon. It would be war this time… alas there is other ways in which they could threaten you, and Otto has powerful friends. Rhaenys worries about the same.

Daemon studied his old friend for a while.

-If the bitch and her father know what is good for them, they will give up their cause. In fact, I would very much enjoy if she took her four piglets back to Oldtown and the five of them would die on their way there!

-You are taking this far too lightly.

Daemon rolled his eyes again.

-To ease your mind, I will make some arrangements to try and find if they are up to something. Worry not my son will marry your future granddaughter and in good time you will have your Velaryon queen. Now, can I please go back to my own chambers and see if I can have a few more children to haunt Alicent’s plans?

-By all means Daemon, do not let me keep you from going to the bed of the woman you love. - Corlys replied with an evil twinkle in his eye.

-Will you stop saying that?!

Corlys smirked in response.

 

After asking Corlys for some parchment and paper, he wrote a quick note to an old friend and sent a young page boy to see it delivered. 

He made his way to his apartments though before he went to Aegon’s room.

The babe was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Next to him was a stuffed grey dragon that Rhaenyra had given him to replace his real hatchling that had stayed back in Dragonstone.

He kneeled next to his son and traced his small face with his finger. Aegon really was very similar to Rhaenyra when she was his age. Had two people ever had a more perfect face than them?

Aegon slowly opened his dark purple eyes and they gazed at Daemon. He saw himself reflected in them, staring back at himself.

The boy did not cry or smile, but there was so much intensity in his gaze that the prince found himself unable to move. There was the same intensity in his niece’s eyes.

Daemon was not the best around babies. In fact, the only child he had ever held before Aegon had been Rhaenyra. The two were also the only babes he had ever been able to tolerate and feel some sort of emotion around.

-So… here we are. - he finally spoke.

Aegon’s eyes were unflinching.

-I am you father you know?

Aegon, not even six months old was, as expected, quiet.

-I don’t think we ever spoke, just the two of us that is. I still cannot believe you are here and that you are mine. I do love your mother you know… contrarily to popular belief, and not only for her crown. There is something about her Aegon that I never felt with any other woman… When you are older and you can hold your neck and not drool over yourself maybe you will understand what I am saying. Maybe I like her because I see a lot of myself in her.

Aegon gave him a big smile making some baby giggles and shaking his little fists.

-Oh gods, what am I doing?! I could be fucking your mother in three different ways by now and instead I am here having a pointless conversation with a babe.

Aegon smiled again.

Daemon picked him up and held him against his chest. His son clapped and laughed.

-You really are the most beautiful child there ever was. Well, tied with your mother. I expect you to be a great warrior, do you hear me? Oh, and may the new and old gods save you if you ever decide to be a sword swallower like Laenor. No son of mine will go around taking it up the ass, so don’t even consider it within your range of possibilities got it?

Aegon continued to smile and make delightful baby sounds.

Daemon kissed his soft head and laid him back in his crib.

-Well, time for me to go to your mother. Don’t worry, we will give you a brother to play with before long. And then you can drool and roll around with another fat babe such as yourself. I am guessing that is what you spend your days doing anyway.

Aegon smiled at him again and Daemon found himself smiling back.

When he entered his rooms there was no light save for the fires still burning in the fireplace. He poured some wine for himself and walked over to the huge bed were Rhaenyra was sleeping.

After setting the goblet aside, he removed his clothes and laid in bed next to his niece.

Daemon buried his face in her mane of silver and gold hair and breathed in that sweet scent.

-Rhaenyra…- he called softly.

She turned towards him and much like Aegon had done, she slowly opened her purple eyes and gazed into his.

Rhaenyra smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss.

-Where were you? I was almost asleep.

-You are awake now are you not?

Daemon started to lower her sleeping silks, uncovering her breasts. 

-I am disappointed that you did not wait for me. - he told her as her lean stomach came into view- You had promise me to make it worth my time in that meeting.

Rhaenyra pushed him and straddled him. She was quite the view with her upper-half completely uncovered.

-Let no one say uncle that princess Rhaenyra is not a woman of her word.

She kissed him again, this time with more passion and intensity. He let her tongue invade his mouth and he basked in her sweet taste.

He hissed when he felt her hands on his manhood.

-I did not know you were so eager uncle. - she teased.

-More than you know, so take that thing off and come ride me.

She tossed her sleeping gown aside and straddled him again. Daemon admired her shapely thighs, all those years riding Syrax had been well worth it.

Rhaenyra lowered herself on his member, and he hissed again when he felt her around him, hot and unbelievably tight, as only she was.

She moved, rocking against him with her eyes closed and her mouth opened.

After a while he lifted her from himself and turned her around, entering her swiftly from behind.

-Fuck. - she gasped.

Daemon smirked.

-Oh Rhaenyra, you should know better than to use that language in front of your uncle.

-Shut up Daemon! - she shrieked.

Amused he pressed his front more to her back and held her in place with one of his arms. In one movement they were both on their knees with their backs straight and he continued to thrust into her from their new position.

Rhaenyra’s hands were on his thigs and she was gasping and moaning uncontrollably.

When his other hand begun to touch her sensitive flesh, he felt her tremble and before long she was almost screaming and shaking in his arms.

The feeling of her cunt squeezing his member was enough to bring him to his pleasure and he too felt the familiar waves coursing through his body.

They both fell spent and tired on the bed.

When Rhaenyra found her voice, she turned to him.

-That was something new.

-I am always telling you that I aim to keep things interesting in our marriage.

She giggled.

-What did Corlys tell you?

With his eyes fixated on her breasts, Daemon answered her.

-He thinks Alicent and her cunt of a father may be planning something against us.

-Do you think so uncle?

He laid her head between her breasts, using her body as a pillow.

-Don’t worry my pet, I have my best spies on it.

-You have spies?!- she asked in disbelief.

His eyes met hers.

-See, after four years of marriage I can still surprise you. This is why our union is such a success.

She raised one of her eyebrows and lifted his head from herself, laying it on the pillow.

Rhaenyra lowered herself until her head was next to his member. She licked his length and Daemon felt his excitement return.

-Is that the only reason? - she asked.

Her hand wrapped around him, and he felt her hot tongue on him again.

-Well, maybe not the only reason…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Daemon having a little moment with baby Aegon, you are welcome everyone :3
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed ;D and in a few hours, episode 4! FUCK YES!
> 
> Next chapter won't take long and it will be from a person with better parenting skills than Daemon XD


	41. Rhaenyra III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D here it is a new chapter and as always I hope you enjoy it .

Rhaenyra III

The clouds were covering the skies over Dragonstone and it was likely that it would rain later. Rhaenyra expected the weather at Driftmark to fair no better.

They had woken early that day for their travel. The ship carrying their belonging and other members of their household had already set sail for the Velaryon Hold, in which they would spend a fortnight. Laena and Daeron’s wedding would take place in little more than seven days and Lord Corlys wanted to throw a lavish celebration to mark the occasion, even the royal family and several important members of the court had been invited, including, sadly, her stepmother Queen Alicent.

Luckily for Rhaenyra there was not a member of the Velaryon family that liked, or even sympathized with Alicent. They had disliked her since Laena had been passed over for her by King Viserys. That dislike however had turned to hate when Laenor, only son and heir of Lord Corlys, had been poisoned during a feast at the capital. Whilst publicly Ser Qarl Correy had taken the blame, the Velaryons believed to that day that it had been the work of the Hightowers. Saying that the Greens were not welcomed at Driftmark would be a kindness.

Rhaenyra had dressed herself with a simple maroon riding dress. Underneath she wore soft leather pants and boots. Her hair was secured in a long braid, and her delicate hands were protected by leather gloves. In her arms she carried little Aegon.

At almost ten months old he was growing more beautiful by the day. His hair was a bit longer and still shined like silver, his cheeks were round, and his big eyes shined like two dark amethysts. Maester Gerardys proudly proclaimed that he looked like a babe with more than a year and that he would be very tall one day. 

-He will be tall like prince Daemon, princess, or even taller if the gods allow it. A true prince and heir to the throne, every inch blood of the Dragon!

Aegon now attempted to talk many times and could already stand on his legs by himself, though he was only able to take steps if someone helped him. Everyday she was more in love with him and everything he did.

She had dressed him in dark red garments matching her own, and the colour suited him to perfection, bringing out the purple in his eyes.

Daemon was next to her as they waited for Caraxes and Syrax to arrive. The two dragons had spent the morning hunting and playing with each other as they did almost every day. Just recently her she-dragon had laid another clutch of eggs, which had given Daemon further cause to tease her saying that indeed the dragons mated with each other and that was why they disappeared together for such long periods of time.

-You know why they are taking so long don’t you? - he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. - Smart dragon my Caraxes.

-Stop it uncle that is not funny!

Aegon was looking at her with a very serious face, his little mouth trying to mimic the movements he was seeing hers making.

-Your mother should trust me more. Wouldn't you say little Aegon?

Their babe smiled and clapped his hands excitedly.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes.

-Stop trying to turn the baby over to your side. 

Just then they heard a faint shriek and they saw the little grey hatchling born from the egg given to Aegon, flying, quite clumsily, towards Aegon.

The babe stretched his chubby arms trying to reach him.

With a smirk on his face, Daemon stretched his arm for him, and the grey hatching landed on his shoulder. He was now a the size of a small cat, with scales the colour of a stormy sky and eyes of a very dark blue colour, that looked black under certain lights. Aegon smiled at the little hatchling and Rhaenyra moved closer to Daemon so Aegon could pet the dragon.

-Better than your toys eh Aegon? - Daemon asked amused.

The little grey dragon closed his eyes and leaned into Aegon making a satisfied noise. Aegon was in turn making baby noises at him.

-We should keep him locked inside while we are away at Driftmark. With Caraxes and Syrax nearby there is little danger of the Cannibal appearing, but with them gone, he could pose a danger to the hatchling. - Rhaenyra noted.

-Bad news for you son. - Daemon told Aegon. - And speaking of those two, here they are just now.

The two great dragons landed. Caraxes, slim and red as blood, always with a somewhat calculating expression on him. Syrax, a bright yellow colour, smaller than Caraxes but growing larger each year, the she-dragon was easily provoked and snapped at anyone save Rhaenyra and Daemon, though the later was probably because she recognized her rider’s scent on him.

-Had fun with Syrax? - Daemon asked Caraxes petting his head.

The red dragon let some smoke escape his nostrils. Rhaenyra rolled his eyes.

-My lady Syrax would never permit your dragon to take liberties with her.

Daemon’s eyes met Caraxes.

-Yes, I am sure Syrax’s maidenhead is as intact as yours.

-Don’t speak like that in front of Aegon!

Her uncle gave her a smirk.

-Well, this is as good as it is going to get. Time to go Caraxes.

The hatchling flew from his shoulder over to Caraxes. The Blood Wyrm sniffed him and then ignored him.

-Definitely the father. He would have eaten him on the contrary. Good job old friend, I knew you had it in you.

Rhaenyra chose to ignore him.

-Do you want to take Aegon with you today?

Daemon smiled and walked over to her.

-Hand me my boy then, and help me strap him to me.

Once Aegon was securely tighten, and strapped to Daemon’s chest, her uncle mounted Caraxes.

-Be careful and hold him tightly!

-You are speaking as if this is the first time I am doing this. I will remind you my sweet niece, that you were not even alive when I claimed this old flirt as my ride.

-Were you carrying a baby with you when you did so? - she replied.

-You worry too much.

-And you too little.

-Come on Rhaenyra, where is the care-free, bold young girl who used to come over to my room naked as the day she was born begging me to bed her?

-She is done talking to you!

Daemon let out a laugh. Throwing his head back, he gently kicked Caraxes and swiftly the dragon opened his great red wings and took to the skies. The hatchling quickly flew over back to Rhaenyra.

Once Caraxes was far away, she took the hatchling over to the Dragon Keepers.

-Careful with him, he must not wonder on the island while me and the prince are away.

The men nodded and took the little grey dragon.

Rhaenyra adjusted her gloves and climbed on Syrax’s back. She sat and gently nudged her. At once the she-dragon opened her yellow wings and made her way to Driftmark as well.

The winds were strong but Syrax was a large dragon with a fine weight, so they hardly bothered her. It was a very short journey from Dragonstone to Driftmark, and she often did it so Syrax knew her way by heart, Rhaenyra barely had to guide her.

There was not a feeling in the world that came close to flying a dragon and it always brought a smile to her face. She had been lucky. Syrax had grown so fast that by the time Rhaenyra was seven, the dragon had been big enough to carry her safely, and she had been flying ever since. There was only one down side to riding a dragon, it ruined the feeling of riding a horse. In fact, she barely rode horses, and although she was elegant and composed on Syrax’s back, she looked silly and out of place on top of a horse. 

Rhaenyra was almost at her destination when Syrax shrieked. Another dragon was approaching and judging by the sound of the wings and the size of its shadow it could only be Vhagar.

She caught a glimpse of silver hair, and as Vhagar flew next to Syrax she heard Laena’s voice.

-FINALLY! - she screamed so Rhaenyra could hear her.

The princess giggled and waved at Laena who waved back.

Vhagar, almost three times the size of Syrax, could not keep up with the smaller dragon’s speed for long and started to fall behind. Anxious to arrive, Rhaenyra signaled Syrax to move faster with her foot.

Driftmark became visible and the dragon begun its descend. 

Suddenly however, Syrax smelled something and turned left diving at full speed.

-Syrax! - Rhaenyra screamed. 

She could not understand what had provoked her little lady to turn from their route, until she saw a smaller dragon with golden scales that shone like gold, flying towards them.

Syrax shrieked at her brother’s dragon Sunfyre, and Sunfyre stupidly shrieked back, further provoking her she-dragon.

Rhaenyra took out the whip and only had time to strike Syrax to prevent the two dragons from clashing with each other. Syrax shrieked loudly, but Rhaenyra hit her again forcing her to go down and to land.

-Stop it now! - Rhaenyra ordered.

The yellow dragon finally landed. With her body still trembling from the fright, Rhaenyra undid her chains and got off from her back.

-Syrax no!

Her brother’s dragon landed next to hers and enraged Syrax snapped her teeth at him and shrieked again. Sunfyre answered in the same manner and Rhaenyra was afraid one of them might go from threats to fire in a heartbeat. She struck Syrax next to her nostrils.

-KELIGON! - she yelled at Syrax using the valyrian word for stop.

Finally, her she-dragon was still. It was Rhaenyra’s turn to be angry.

-Are you a simpleton?!- she spat at her younger brother who was climbing down his own dragon- What possessed you to let your dragon come so near Syrax?! Are you trying to get him killed?

Red faced and angry her brother approached her.

-It is not my fault that that beast of yours has no brain and cannot tell food from another dragon!

Rhaenyra laughed.

-She knows the difference well, you imbecile! Dragons are creatures of fire and blood! They are born for killing and bloodshed, to them any strange dragon is a threat! Syrax is accustomed to Caraxes or Vhagar, she knows their scent and their riders, and sees them frequently. Sunfyre is as good as a stranger to her, and you provoked her by going so near her!

-How was I to know you do not control your own dragon?!- he barked back.

-OH! And you control yours?! 

-BETTER THAN YOU!

Rhaenyra was about to say something nasty back when she saw her uncle approaching.

-This conversation is pointless. Keep your dragon away from mine in the future. Next time, I won’t stop her!

Aegon whispered something under his breath and turned on his heels walking away from her and ignoring Daemon who also ignored him. He climbed on Sunfyre again and flew with him once more.

-Looks like your half-brother finally became a dragon rider.

Daemon, like her, was always careful to refer to Aegon, Aemond and Daeron as her half-brother. She loved him even more for it.

-I can see that. - she replied.

She was sill fuming. It had been years since she had to use her whip on Syrax. Her dragon had always been easily managed and she hated when she had to hit her in any way.

Caraxes landed next to Syrax. The yellow she-dragon looked over to Rhaenyra with a hurt expression.

-Don’t look at me like that, you know you deserved it.

Caraxes looked over to Syrax and then to Rhaenyra.

-Yes, yes go!

They spread their wings and flew away.

-Looks like Syrax likes Sunfyre as much as you like Aegon. Aegon the half-brother that is.

-Trust me, I dislike him more.

Vhagar landed and Laena quickly dismounted her walking over to them.

-I did not know your brother had become a rider.

-Half-brother! - Rhaenyra angrily replied taking off her gloves.

 

-To my son Aegon! - Viserys said raising his goblet- Who became a dragon rider today!

-To Aegon! - several voices echoed back.

Rhaenyra had an annoyed look on her face and refused to raise her cup. She knew that her mouth was pouting but she cared not, she was in no mood to be charming that evening.

Alicent had a huge satisfied smile on her face. She showered her son with kisses and looked smugly over to Rhaenyra.

-Just ignore her. - she heard Laena say. - Our Aegon will become a dragon rider years before your half-brother, and then she will have nothing to smile over.

Rhaenyra knew that Laena was trying to distract her, and she loved her for it, but she was still too angry.

-Finally! - Daemon drunkenly replied. - He is eleven after all!

The Hall went quiet and Viserys tried to laugh it off as a joke.

-Ah my brother Daemon, always a demanding man!

-In more ways than one brother, just ask your daughter! - he replied winking his eye at Rhaenyra.

The Hall echoed with laughter. Only Alicent’s face remained unflinching, clearly upset at Daemon’s crude comments.

-If we are toasting to our children’s accomplishments than I propose a toast to my beautiful daughter Laena, a girl that commands the biggest and most formidable of the Targaryen dragons since she was eleven years old!

Rhaenyra was the first to stand and raise her glass.

-Here, here, Lord Corlys. To Laena!

Laena smiled as they toasted her.

-I think all of you had enough toasts for one evening. - princess Rhaenys said.

-On the contrary my love, it is you who hasn’t had enough! - Corlys replied calling a servant to re-fill princess Rhaenys’s goblet.

-Seriously Corlys, I look forward to seeing how you will wake up tomorrow…

-Next to the most beautiful woman in the world, same as I been doing for the past decades.

Rhaenys smiled at her husband’s words, her pale violet eyes filled with warmth. No more protests were hearth from her that night.

Corlys had spared no expenses on the feast and course after course was brought and the wine flowed all night. Rhaenyra smiled when brandy was offered to her and she gladly accepted a cup of her favourite tyroshi pear brandy, which she eagerly drank much to Daemon’s amusement.

After two cups, she was already feeling warm and could not stop giggling. Next to her, Laena was drinking apricot wine and she offered her a taste.

-Mmm, I think I like this even better.

-Then share a cup with me cousin.

Laena filled her cup and they toasted together. Rhaenyra felt as if she was losing control over her limbs. 

-Come princess, I want to introduce you to Daeron. Our Daeron that is. I still fail to believe that your stepmother named her younger son Daeron! Why Daeron? 

-Father told me that it was meant as an honour to your father Lord Corlys.

Laena giggled.

-Our king does try to please father; of that no one can accuse him of. A shame that he fails so miserabily.

Laena and Rhaenyra left their seats. 

Desserts were being served. Blueberry pies, strawberry pies, lemon cakes, and various exotic fruits were being brought in silver trays. House Velaryon was after all the richest house of the Seven Kingdoms, and it was plain to see that Corlys wants everyone to know it. 

Princess Rhaenys had refused to utter a single word to the queen through the entire feast, and Corlys only talked to the queen to throw her some hidden clever remark. Alicent however was surrounded by her friends her ladies and Rhaenyra’s father, Viserys who was also seated next to her and had spent the evening showering her half-brother and the queen with compliments, much to Rhaenyra annoyance.

Her husband was seating next to Corlys and the two were having some sort of drinking game. The Lord of Driftmark could no longer form coherent sentences and only laughed when someone attempted to talk with him.

-Daeron is seated next to his father Vaemond. He is a bit shy, but he makes me laugh and he is very handsome. There he is.

Laena’s betrothed was as she said, a very handsome young man. He had curly silver hair and the fine features and aquiline nose of a true valyrian. His eyes however were the colour of a summer sea instead of purple. He reminded Rhaenyra of Laenor, though he was far more masculine and did not dress himself with the care that Laenor did.

-The two most beautiful women the gods ever made came to greet me. - Daeron said with a smile. - What do I owe such an honour?

Laena smiled back.

-Daeron, meet my cousin and best friend, princess Rhaenyra.

-A pleasure.

-Same. - Rhaenyra replied as Daeron kissed her hand. - I don’t think we ever officially met.

Daeron smiled and his white teeth shined.

-I think I know you better than you know me princess. After all, I am but a grand-nephew of Lord Corlys while you are the princess of Dragonstone and word of your beauty has reached any place where men have ears.

-But you are not a nobody. We shall marry my cousin and become Lord of Driftmark one day. And perhaps you shall also become father to a queen. -Rhaenyra told Daeron.

-My own father prays for it. - Laena replied with a smile- Though I do want children and so does Daeron, so don’t get me wrong cousin.

-DAERON! - they heard Corlys scream from across the room- GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN HERE! LET’S DRINK! AND BRING YOUR FATHER. WHERE’S MY GOOD FOR NOTHING NEPHEW?! VAEMOND!

Daeron looked uncomfortable.

-You ought to go before father drags you himself. - Laena warned.

With a nervous smile, Daeron bid them a good night and went over to Corlys's table. Daemon was filling goblet after goblet with a calculating look on his face.

-It is a miracle that father can still speak after so much wine.

-Praise the seven. - Rhaenyra replied and they both laughed.

-And may the Warrior grant him strength to drag himself to his room later!

Rhaenyra giggled.

-You and Daeron seem fond of each other.

Laena raised an eyebrow.

-Yes, I took him for a ride... once or twice.

-Only on the dragon?

-You won’t have that information with me sober. And I will have you know that I am a proper lady, let no one tell you otherwise.

Rhaenyra embraced her cousin.

-You are the best person I ever met! I love you!

-And I love you too princess, more than you could ever know!

Laena brought her face close to Rhaenyra and kissed her gently on the lips. The princess giggled.

-You are tickling me!

-You are so drunk…- Laena replied.

Rhaenyra laughed again and Laena had to hold her since she almost lost her balance.

-You have to show me your wedding dress! - Rhaenyra commanded, changing the subject entirely.

-It is white and dull, same as every wedding gown ever made. I will show it to you of course. And what are you wearing?

-I had a red dress made. Long flowing skirts and diamonds on the bodice, I have some jewels decorated with rubies I plan on wearing as well. 

-The colour of passion, it suits you. I am sure your uncle will like it.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-I am sure he will.

-He is very lucky to have you; I hope he knows it. 

Laena smiled tenderly at her.

-We should drink more! - Rhaenyra proposed- We are the only ones here who don’t have a cup on our hands. 

-As you command princess. But I must insist we drink more apricot wine.

They returned to their seats and called the servants.

-WINE! - Rhaenyra yelled. - WE WANT MORE WINE!

The servants almost knocked each other to the ground filling their cups as quickly as they could. As the night progressed people started to drink more and more. Queen Alicent retired quite early taking her half-siblings with her. Viserys stayed however and joined Corlys’s drinking game. Rhaenyra could not remember the last time she had seen her father laughing so much.

-You know I have a confession to make. - Rhaenyra told Laena- When I drink too much I start feeling aroused and I get an uncontrollable desire to... you know...

Laena laughed.

-Can you even walk straight in your present condition?

-I most certainly can! And I can do other things as well…- she told her mischievously.

She looked around searching for Daemon.

-DAEMON!

Laena covered her mouth.

-Stop yelling. - she told Rhaenyra laughing.- I think he already went to his rooms.

-Good! Then I shall retire as well so I can go and ride a dragon… and I am not talking about Syrax.

Laena laughed even more.

-I hope you find him awake.

-You don’t know Daemon; he never says no to a good fuck…- she replied raising one eyebrow.

Rhaenyra rose from her chair and took her cup with her.

-Do you need help finding your rooms? - Laena asked her.

-No, no! I am fine. And you should go and search for Daeron! Maybe you can go and ride tonight, and I am not referring to Vhagar...

Laena laughed again.

-You know I just might.

Half walking half dragging herself, Rhaenyra left the great hall making her way to her and Daemon’s rooms. They had been given luxurious quarters with a huge canopy bed and adjacent rooms for little Aegon’s nursery and his maids.

More than once, Rhaenyra had to hold herself against a wall and take a deep breath before continuing her way.

When she finally reached her rooms, she swiftly opened the door slamming it behind her.

-Daemon! Take your clothes off! - she half ordered, half yelled.

She found her husband sitting on the table with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

-Rhaenyra?

Next to him was a pretty woman with very pale skin and pale blonde hair wearing simple clothes. Rhaenyra did not recall ever seeing her in her life. In fact, she closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face before looking at the woman again.

The blonde woman also had a shocked expression on her face and looked somewhat afraid. Less than impressed, Rhaenyra turned to her.

-Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A pale woman?- Rhaenyra thinks to herself as she sips on her Starbucks's cup and contemplates the situation, wondering who the stranger is.
> 
> Don't worry this chapter is a bit shorter but I will have the next one in a day or two ;)


	42. Daemon IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D as promised the new chapter is here, and Rhaenyra will finally meet Lady Misery. As always I hope you enjoy.

Daemon IV

-Your hospitality truly is legendary. - the rogue prince said as he emptied another goblet of the finest Arbor Gold.

Lord Corlys Velaryon, more dead than alive, glanced over to Daemon over heavy-lidded eyes.

-Yes, unlike you I know how to properly host my guests, even if they lack a shred of decency and opt to drink away my vintage like common drunkards. Drink, drink Daemon, you are on the right path to drink yourself on to an early grave, which would good news to any available man yet unmarried seeing as your niece would become free to marry again.

Daemon was surprised Corlys could still speak, let alone make full and complex sentences.

-First you than me. Princess Rhaenys may be well over forty but she is still a true beauty, I have no doubts there would be someone to replace you before the bed got cold. Me on the other hand, I plan to live for many years. So, my niece’s many suitors and admirers are not in luck.

Speaking of his niece, he looked around for her and saw her walking around the tables, arm in arm with Laena Velaryon, who appeared to be slightly less intoxicated.

Viserys was also quite drunk and had begun singing some bawdy song with the other Velaryon men. Corlys soon joined them pouring his heart out into the melody. The queen and her piglets had long left the hall, and nobody had been sad to see them go.

Daemon looked around, searching for princess Rhaenys. She was having a lively chat with some of her ladies and Lord Vaemond’s wife, all of them less than sober. His cousin was laughing as he had not seen her laugh since they were children.

-Pardon me my prince.

Daemon noticed a small servant boy, no older than three and ten, whispering to his ear.

-I have a message from a friend. She bid me ask you to go to your rooms. The lady in question is waiting for you there.

Daemon smirked.

-Had you any brains boy, you would know that the lady in question is not a lady but a whore.- they poor lad trembled in fright upon hearing Daemon’s cruel words.- Alas, I shall go nonetheless, I never met a lady I liked better than a whore.

He glanced over at Rhaenyra again. She was using Laena for supporting and trying not to fall on her face.

“She does look ravishing in her purple dress and those little braids on the side of her head… maybe I will have her later if she does not pass out.”

Pushing his chair back, Daemon got up and left the hall. All around him, people where too drunk to notice where he had gone.

He made his way to his rooms and opened his doublet on his way there. It was too hot inside those walls with all the fires burning high and the amount of people and wine.

As he opened the heavy doors, he found his old friend next to the windows.

Mysaria was wearing a dark cloak around herself and underneath a simple pale-blue dress, no doubt to impersonate herself as a servant, were someone to find her. She wore her pale blonde hair loose and she smiled when she saw him.

-My prince. - she greeted him.

-Lady Misery, my old friend.

She lowered her eyes.

-I could ask how you were able to enter the Velaryon Hold but I know you better than that.

He pulled a chair and took a seat. She eyed him expectantly.

Daemon sniggered.

-You do not expect me to pull a chair for you?!- he mocked.

Mysaria pulled a chair and sat next to him.

-A true charmer as ever Daemon. Though was your little niece here I am sure you would have pulled a chair for her. In fact, I am willing to bet you would have acted as her chair if she commanded you to do so.

Daemon laughed.

-Jealously doesn’t become you. Besides, are you comparing yourself to her?!- he asked in disbelief.

Mysaria raised an eyebrow.

-I am just surprised that you have still not grown tired of her. But the truth is that you have not, which only proves what I told you years ago, that you love her.

-Enough of this! I trust you came here to offer me with the best thing an old whore like you has to offer now, information. So, let us not waste anymore time and tell it all.

It was Mysaria’s turn to laugh.

-Scared that your little niece might come in and that her little heart is broken seeing you with another woman?

-Was I to bed another woman I could definitely find better than you. - he mocked.

-Oh Daemon… you know full well that you could never resist me. All those young virgins that you always liked deflowering, yet you grew tired of them the moment you spilled your seed in them. It was to me you always returned, and I had had dozens of men before you. 

-Does it upset you more then that I deflowered Rhaenyra and I wed her and didn’t return to you afterwards?

-I know you better than that.- Mysaria replied- Your little niece did not win you over when she bled on your cock, your niece won you over when she was proclaimed heir to the Seven Kingdoms and you understood that the only way you could ever become King was if you wed her.

Daemon’s face frowned.

-Uh, am I touching the wound? I would apologize my prince, alas I would be lying if you asked me if I felt bad.

Mysaria gave him a satisfied smile.

-Though I have to admit that the son she bore you must have won her some love from you as well. He is very beautiful, your son Aegon that is, more beautiful than a man should be. He takes after her I believe.

-She says he takes after me. - Daemon replied.

-Oh, and you the proud papa believe her. - Mysaria replied- I tease but in truth I am happy for you Daemon. I know how much you always wanted a son. I remember how happy you were when I told you I was with child, and I remember that egg you gave me.

Silence fell between them and Daemon felt a knot on his throat. He took a sip of wine.

-Well, thanks to my brother the egg was returned and the child you were carrying died while you sailed back to Lys.

-I thought of him you know, our child, when I saw your son. I always wondered what he would have looked like. If the babe would have your silver hair and purple eyes.

-My eyes are lilac, Rhaenyra is the one who has true purple eyes.

-How touching Daemon…- Mysaria mocked- You cannot stop thinking about your little niece for a single second. It is a shame she is a princess and not a whore. Given how she has you under her spell I am guessing she must have the gateway to the temple of bliss between her legs or something.

Daemon laughed.

-You truly are jealous of Rhaenyra!

-Whatever helps you sleep at night my prince. So, do you want to hear what I have found out or not?

Before Misarya could elaborate any further the doors were opened and Rhaenyra walked, or being more precise, stumbled in.

Her hair was falling from her braids and her face was flushed and she was giggling. Her eyes were impossibly dark looking almost black, and she was still holding a cup in one of her hands.

-Daemon! Take your clothes off! - he heard her almost yell.

She looked over at him.

-Rhaenyra?

As her eyes landed on Mysaria confusion grew on her face. Daemon was scared she would make a scene or start yelling. Next to him Mysaria was very still.

-Who are you? - his niece asked Mysaria raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

Luckily for them, before Mysaria could answer or come up with a lie, Rhaenyra answered her own question.

-A servant or something of the sort correct? - she took the cup to her lips and took a sip- If you are a servant than what in the name of the gods are you doing seating next to the prince?! - Rhaenyra angrily demanded.

-I am not a servant! - Mysaria shot back.

Daemon noted Rhaenyra’s eyes wondering over Mysaria and studying her with attention. Her eyes met his and he immediately noted that she was starting to suspect him and his connection to the stranger. The prince kicked Mysaria under the table and threw her a look.

-I mean, I am a servant yes but a servant of House Velaryon.

“Wrong words Mysaria.” Daemon thought to himself.

Rhaenyra was a spoiled girl. She had everyone wrapped around her fingers from the time she could walk and speak, and she was very much aware of her own person and her importance. She was not used to having someone question her authority, much less people she deemed unworthy of even standing in her presence.

For less than a second Daemon noticed that small sparkle in Rhaenyra’s eyes, the same one that guaranteed that she was about to be as unpleasant as possible with someone who had affronted her. His niece had an unforgiving nature and she never forgot a slight.

-More careful how you address Rhaenyra Targaryen, the princess of Dragonstone, wench! I could have your head for this. While I am a guest of Lord Velaryon you are my servant as well, and if I command you to jump you will reply: “How high does it please your grace?”. Understood?

-Nod your head. - Daemon whispered to Mysaria and she obeyed.

Rhaenyra extended the arm that was holding the goblet in Mysaria’s direction.

-Pick this up. - she ordered.

Daemon walked over to his niece. Distracted by him, Rhaenyra’s eyes left Mysaria who was now holding the cup and placing it on a nearby table.

-Uncle… I have a need for you…- as she said those words, her hands begun to roam through his doublet attempting to strip him, though quite clumsily. - I want you to take me to bed…- she whispered in his ear.

Her purple dress brought out the colour in her eyes and clung to her waist making it look impossibly small. Her breasts were almost spilling from the bodice and she was wearing that damned tiara… how could he refuse her when she made him mad with lust?

Daemon’s lips met hers and he grabbed her waist pulling her more to himself.

Mysaria started walking quietly towards the door, wanting to take the opportunity to leave unnoticed whilst Rhaenyra was occupied.

-And just where do you think you are going?!- Rhaenyra demanded, pulling away from Daemon and facing her.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish as Rhaenyra eyed her angrily.

-Are you not a servant? You will leave when I command it and I won’t command it as of yet. I am far too drunk, so you will help me undress. - she turned to Daemon again, though using a much sweeter voice- Take your clothes off Daemon, I want you to ride me…

With that said Rhaenyra turned her back to Mysaria and ordered her again to help her undress.

Daemon smirked and started to take his own clothes off and throwing them to the side all the while laughing at the sight of his former paramour stripping his niece for him to bed her.

Rhaenyra, in her usual arrogant fashion, was ignoring Mysaria and detailing to Daemon all that she wanted to do to him. She was of course drunk, and drunker than he had ever seen her before, which was throwing away any inhibition she usually had.  
As Mysaria undid the laces keeping her dress in place, Rhaenyra was trying to remove some of her jewels which she threw to the ground. Mysaria however had been ordered to catch them before they were to fall so every time Rhaenyra could successfully take out a ring or a bracelet, she had to stop undressing her to catch the jewels.

All the while, Daemon would kiss her as he removed his own clothes and someone else removed Rhaenyra’s.

She was just in her thin shift now, her hair an absolute mess and a seductive smile on her face. Rhaenyra removed the last piece of fabric herself and threw it at Mysaria’s face. His old lover had a murderous look on her.

-Come to me my prince. - she told him.

Blind with desire, Daemon picked her up and threw her on their bed. She was giggling the whole time.

-You can stay and watch if you want. - Daemon told Mysaria. - I always make sure to put on a good show.

-I would tell you to go and fuck yourself, but that little bitch is going to fuck you just fine it seems.

-What is taking so long uncle?! - Rhaenyra complained- And you! Put those clothes away before you go!

Daemon wanted to finish his conversation with Mysaria but Rhaenyra made it impossible. 

-Wait for me outside, I won’t expect I will last long with that little minx.

Mysaria uttered some insult under her breath and turned on her heels.

Rhaenyra on the other hand was as delightful as she could ever be. Lying over the silk bed covers, her naked body was almost glowing under the candle lights and she ran her hands through her luscious breasts with her eyes never leaving him. Daemon almost ran over to her laying between her legs.

His mouth met hers in a searing kiss and only left her when she gasped for air.

Rhaenyra took his hand and lowered it to her sex.

-See how much I long for you… I have desired you all night.

His finger felt her sensitive flesh and he moved them towards her centre. As he moved two fingers inside of her, she threw her head back and closed her eyes. He continued to caress her until she became undone while his lips kissed her neck. She moaned his name and trembled, pressing her fingers to his shoulders as if she was holding herself.

He removed his fingers from her and guided his member to her tight opening teasing her until she was whimpering, and he could take no more.

When he finally entered her, she almost screamed his name. Rhaenyra met his thrusts moving with him.

Her braids were almost completely destroyed and most of her hair was loose now. She had a wild look on her beautiful face and opened her heavy-lidded eyes.

-Harder! - she demanded.

Daemon obliged and her little gasps of pleasure told him that she was close. They reached their pleasures almost at the same time and Rhaenyra held him in place with her slim legs wrapped around his hips. He opened his eyes and noted that her eyes were also opened staring at him with passion.

As the waves of pleasure faded, and with their eyes locked together, Rhaenyra pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply.

He fell over her, resting for a while until he caught his breath again. Rhaenyra was still panting and trembling.

When he finally removed himself from her, she gave a little cry. He laid next to her and her hand found his, tangling their fingers together. They looked at each other, lilac and purple.

-Did you felt it too? - she asked in a husky voice. - This was so powerful…

-I must agree with you my pet.

Rhaenyra’s eyes were closing.

-I haven’t felt it since…

Her eyes closed before she could finish her sentence and she fell asleep almost immediately. He removed his hand from her, and held her in his arms, gently placing her under the covers.

He quickly took of the bands out of her hair, realising the silver and gold waves.

Throwing a robe over himself, he went to look for Mysaria, but before he splashed some cold water on his face. Rhaenyra had been right, their coupling had truly been something else.

He found Mysaria next to his door with an irritated look on her face.

-Your niece has your charming personality no doubt! - she complained. - She is as beautiful as her personality is vile.

-You talk about her so much, I think you are the one who is on love with her.

-You reek of her scent. -Mysaria told him- She wears the sweet perfume of a rich girl who hasn’t had her blood yet. Strange, as far as I recall you never had a sweet tooth. 

-Well I like her cunt very much. It is the best I ever sampled. What did you call it again? The gateway to the temple of bliss? - Daemon smirked.

-Yes, was she a whore she would make some brothel keeper very rich.

-I taught her every trick she knows, I remind you.

Mysaria smiled.

-Dear Daemon, I told you once, and I will tell you again, don’t fool yourself, you are her whore, not the other way around.

-It is rather amusing to see how much you resent her. She is more beautiful than you that is for sure. Younger. Her hair is silver and gold and her eyes the purple of the stories of Old Valyria. As any woman ever cast a shadow over your beauty before her?

-While she is much shorter than me and has the mouth of a petulant child who has been denied a toy, I must admit I do envy her a bit… just not her choice of marriage. After all her husband is an absolute bastard and a cunt! I have no doubts you will be her ruin and her yours, so good luck to the lot of you.

-As much as I enjoy your curses, you did come today with a purpose.

Mysaria threw her dark cloak over herself.

-The old high septon who annulled your marriage to your bronze bitch and married you to Rhaenyra is dead. Lord Hightower and your good friend Otto are trying to appoint a certain man of their choosing and your friend Alicent has been writing to her father frequently. Keep your eyes open and I shall do the same, when I find out more, I shall tell you.

-What can a new high septon do for them?

-I just told you I haven’t figure it out yet. I was sorry for it, until I met your delightful niece. What do they call her “The Realm’s Delight”? Were they being ironic? -Daemon laughed.

-Well she is a delight when she wants to be.

Mysaria rolled her eyes.

-Since tonight I acted as both your spy and a brothel keeper, I expect double payment. I bid you a good night.

-Farewell Mysaria, I hope your jealously does not keep you up at night.

-Daemon… why won’t you go and fall on your sword? The other men at court that want to dip their daggers in your pretty little niece would be thankful for it.

The prince laughed and returned to his rooms.

The next day, it was well past midday when Daemon awoken. He looked around for Rhaenyra but she was nowhere to be seen.

He pulled back the curtains and dressed himself in some underclothes and a thick robe and left his rooms.

He found his niece on their son’s nursery, seating on a chair with him on her lap and wearing nothing more than a thin silk lavender robe, with her slender legs uncovered. Her hair fell loose in perfect silver and gold waves, so he was certain that she had bathed and had heir ladies brush her hair until it was immaculate once more. Her face was sill a bit pale from their night of drinking, other than that, she was as beautiful as ever with her big purple eyes framed by dark lashes, her petit nose and her small and plump red lips.

Aegon was giggling and Rhaenyra was speaking to him in valyrian. When she raised her eyes and saw him, she switched to the common tongue.

-It’s late. You slept even longer than me.

-I see you are holding yourself well after a night of drinking and debauchery. - he teased her. - As for my sleeping what can I say, you wore me out last night.

Rhaenyra giggled and little Aegon looked up at her, laughing as well and babbling.

-Yes, my sweet yes, your mama is here.

She kissed his cheek and he attempted to kiss her back, Daemon could not help but smile.

-But you know Aegon, your mama has something to confess to your papa.

Daemon kneeled next to them and his gaze met Rhaenyra’s. They were speaking in the common tongue with each other.

-I must confess myself quite curious my princess.

-The truth is daddy Daemon I deceived you last night.

-Oh, is that so? - he asked while he ran his hand through her elegant knee.

-Yes, yes! You see, I know full well who that woman who was with you was. Her name is Mysaria right?

Daemon felt his blood freeze in his veins.

“Fuck. Me. Hard.”

He tried to read her expression yet Rhaenyra’s face was as blank as a mask. She was smiling and biting her on the tip of one of her fingers.

-You see daddy Daemon, a fortnight or so ago you had quite a lot to drink over dinner with your friend Ser Luthor, and so I went to bed before you. When you arrived, half walking, half stumbling you woke me up to bed me, which you successfully did. After which you pretty much passed out over me. Because you only lowered your trousers and still had your clothes on, I decided to take them off for you and when I did so, a letter fell from your pockets and unto the floor. A letter from your old lover Mysaria. I thought I had heard the name somewhere, and luckily for me Ser Robert Quince has been a knight at Dragonstone for years and years, and he was able to provide me with all the information I needed about her, and your time there with her. So I know everything.

Rhaenyra paused and licked her lips before continuing.

-Luckily for you, from what I could gather you are not presently her lover, and she does seem rather useful as a spy. So, she can be our mistress of whispers if she wishes it. Bu she will be only that. Princess Rhaenyra is the mistress of your heart and other parts of your body uncle, and she intends it to keep it that way. Answering your question, last night I did not immediately know it was her, but from her description and her hungry eyes on you, I added two and two together and figured it out. I hope she got my message.

Daemon did the only thing he could do at that moment, he laughed.

Rhaenyra ignored him and went back to speaking with Aegon and tickling his little chin making him giggle.

Daemon interrupted their exchange by kissing Rhaenyra.

-You are the wickedest little thing I ever met my little dragon. I adore it!

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow at him.

-I do not particularly liked what I heard about you and her from Ser Robert, but it was while I was still a child so it matters not.

-And when you are done with little Aegon, I would very much like to show you just how wicked daddy Daemon can be my niece. - he whispered in her ear, letting his hand caress her thigh.

Rhaenyra’s eyes bore into his.

-Perhaps later… so, what did our spy found out about Alicent’s plans?

-Not much. Just that the High Septon died recently and that Otto and his brother are pushing for a man of their choosing.

Rhaenyra pondered for a moment.

-And what is that of consequence to us? Besides, the death of the High Septon was common knowledge. 

-I don’t know my pet, and neither does Mysaria.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-I always thought that the prince’s favourite would be a great beauty. The poor thing does not even compare to me.

Daemon smirked; he knew Rhaenyra was bothered though she tried to hide it.

-She was my favourite many years ago when you were far too young for my attentions. Though I will tell you what I told her. She cannot compare to you; you have the blood of the dragon. What is beautiful in mere humans does not apply to us, we are something more. And you my beauty, are mine and mine alone.

Daemon closed the space between them kissing her again. They were interrupted by the sound of coughing.

Alicent stood in the entrance surrounded by her children.

-Prince Daemon, on your knees? I sure hope we are not interrupting anything…

The little fucker Aemond was staring at Daemon with his evil violet eyes.

“Gods, I do hate all of them, but that fucking bastard takes the cake!” the prince thought to himself.

-Ah princess. Maybe it would be advisable for you to dress yourself with more decorum given that your brothers are here.

-I am in my child’s room. How was I to know that my half-brothers and you would be entering Aegon’s nursery without permission? I will walk around naked if it please me when I am in my quarters.

-Suit yourself. - Alicent replied.

-I will! - Rhaenyra shot back.

-My beloved sister and half-nephews, what do we owe such a delightful visit?- Daemon asked in the most insincere tone possible.

-We are your nephews, not your half-nephews, are you an idiot?!- the little fucker Aemond shot back. 

Aegon the elder sniggered, amused with his brother’s cruel words.

“Maybe one day I will shove my sword through your face, how would you find that amusing, you little cock sucker?”

Daemon laughed throwing his head back.

-Force of habit, always hearing my wife calling you half-brothers. Though to be fair I do share more blood with her than with either of you. Her mother was my first cousin after all, granddaughter to the Old King. Or hasn’t your father told you that?

-Yes, he has!

-Just one look at her and anyone would know she is more Targaryen…- Daemon provoked.

Alicent’s eyes were almost throwing daggers at him.

-I must apologize for my choice of wardrobe as well my queen, I just woke up and still had no time to dress, in fact before you arrived I was attempting to convince Rhaenyra here to re-join me on our bed. I believe today the nobles will spend their day healing their hangovers.

Alicent had an angry expression on her face.

-You shouldn’t make such crude comments in front of my young sons!

-Oh, and why? One is eight, the other one eleven, don’t they know what married couples do?!- Daemon asked in a mocking tone.

-Yes, I do! - fat Aegon angrily replied.

-As you very well should, you are almost a man.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes.

-Was there a point to your visit?

-Yes, in fact there was princess. My beloved Aegon wishes to go riding on Sunfyre and I came here to assure that you do not intend to go riding Syrax today. Your dragon is most uncontrollable, and we do not want any accidents to happen…

Rhaenyra snapped her fingers a couple of times calling Aegon’s maids. The women came at once and his wet nurse took him away for a feeding.

-I do intend to go riding actually. 

She stood from her chair and walked over to Alicent.

-Just not my dragon.

Her eyes met Daemon’s and she motioned him to come closer.

-I think I will take you on your offer uncle.

Smiling mischievously, Daemon went to her and scooped her up in his arms. The movement made her robe fall to the side, leaving her legs completely bare. The rogue prince noted how fat Aegon’s eyes bulged in his head.

-Have fun my queen, and we shall do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Misery, Rhaenyra is not in a point in her life where she shares Daemon with anyone XD
> 
> A lighter chapter with a bit of humor so I can prepare myself for the trainwreck I expect I will see tonight -.-, ah poor Dany I have a feeling you will get more screwed over than Rhaenyra did in the dance. It is hard to top but I think in your own way you will beat her, I just pray to the seven I am wrong...


	43. Daemon V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon III- Viserys wake up! I had the most terrible dream!  
> Sleepy Viserys II-Did you have the dream of mother being eaten by a dragon again?  
> Aegon III- No… it was much worse...  
> (Aegon III tells Viserys II about the events of S08)  
> Viserys II (crying)- That is the most awful thing I ever heard.  
> Viserys II and Aegon III cry in each others' arms. Across the bed Larra Rogare curses them both and covers her head with a pillow.
> 
> Hello people :D I finally have the next chapter! As always I hope you enjoy ;)

Daemon V

The noises made by seagulls and other birds that took residence on the beaches of Driftmark awoke the rogue prince from his slumber. They had similar creatures at Dragonstone though their rooms at the Sea Dragon’s Tower were far away from their noise. Thanks to Corlys of course, their rooms at Driftmark were very close to the beach and to where the birds nested so he had to endure their noise for the past days.

Daemon got off from bed and went to the balcony. He could see Syrax and Caraxes entwined with each other, red and yellow, sleeping as the sun bathed them and made their scales shine.

The dragons were too big to eat small birds and seagulls, preferring to eat goats and other larger animals, so unless the creatures tried to walk or lie on them, they did nothing against them.

He returned to the room and his eyes noticed his niece Rhaenyra lying peaceful on the canopy bed and still in a deep sleep. In times like these, Daemon envied her ability to sleep so soundly.

She was as still as a corpse, and just as silent. The sun made her silver-gold locks shine and Daemon found himself back on their bed, running his fingers through her hair. It smelled as sweet as a field of roses and was soft as silk. He buried his face in those locks, and pulled her body against his, closing his arms around her.

“Why am I lying here embracing my niece and smelling her hair? Gods, I must really be getting old…”

He was about to let go of her when Rhaenyra turned to him and her big purple eyes met his.

-May I inquire as to what you are doing?

-Trying to awake you my princess.

Rhaenyra smiled and their lips met in a kiss.

-Well, I am awake now. - she replied tracing his nose with one of her slim fingers.

-Seeing as we are spending most of our day in the wedding, can I tempt you for a little ride? On the dragons that is. - under normal circumstances he would have suggested that they ride each other, fortunately, ever since Rhaenyra had “met” Mysaria she had been all over him every chance she got. He was content to be able to rest for a few hours.

-As in now? - she asked.

-Well, it would be interesting to see how others would react to seeing us almost completely naked whilst riding our dragons, though perhaps it would be best for us to dress first.

Rhaenyra turned away from him and pulled the covers over her head.

-It’s too early!

Rolling his eyes, Daemon got out from their bed and dragged Rhaenyra out from under the covers, pulling her into his arms. She protested the entire time.

-Your struggles only make this more enjoyable for me my little dragon.

Daemon shouted for the servants and they came in at once to help them get dressed in their riding clothes. Rhaenyra had a pout on the entire time and only when little Aegon was brought to her did she smile.

-There he is, my little boy!

Every time Aegon saw Rhaenyra there was a look of absolute adoration on his face. He looked at his mother as he did no other person.

He laughed and clapped his little hands as she pulled him to her arms.

As he and Rhaenyra had a sort of a battle of giggles with each other, Daemon ran his hand through his son’s soft silver hair.

Meanwhile the servants were busy setting them a table so they could break their fast. They had a small meal of fresh fruit, oatmeal sweetened with honey, iced milk, freshly baked bread and various jams. 

Rhaenyra took double the time to eat because she was too busy playing with Aegon. When it became apparent that she had finished her meal, Daemon took Aegon from her arms.

-Let’s go my sweet, in a few hours we have to get ready for the ceremony.

Aegon turned his face to Daemon and gave him a delightful baby laugh.

-I hope we give Aegon a little brother or sister soon. - Rhaenyra said.

-True, the world could always use more beautiful people… and that way they could entertain each other, so less work for us.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes.

-You say that, but I know you sneak into Aegon’s room almost every night. And I have seen you playing with him.

Daemon looked over at Aegon and he clapped his little hands again, his big purple eyes following his father’s every move. Aegon made a few baby sounds at Daemon and he raised an eyebrow.

-Just don’t tell anyone my niece. I have a reputation to uphold.

Giving Aegon back to his nurse maids, they finally departed the castle and went to the courtyard looking for Caraxes and Syrax.

The two were under their balcony, still curled in each other.

Caraxes was the first to sense their presence and the great red dragon opened his eyes. Syrax awoken not long after and she gave a happy shriek when she caught sight of her rider.

-Good morning you two. Time for a ride.

As on cue, both dragons rose and spread their wings letting out a happy shriek.

 

When they came down from the skies, a few hours later they encountered princess Rhaenys and Laena, the two also dismounting their she-dragons, Meeleys and Vhagar.

Rhaenyra gave them each a friendly greet.

-Lady Laena, I did not expect to find you here, riding Vhagar on the morning of your wedding day. - Daemon teased.

-And where exactly would you want to find me cousin? Kneeled at the altar of the Maiden praying for guidance?

Daemon laughed.

-I like your way of thinking.

She returned his smile.

-I know you do.

-Ah, prince Daemon Targaryen, riding my father’s dragon.

Daemon’s lilac eyes met Rhaenys pale violet eyes. There was a coldness in her tone and in her gaze. They had never been close to each other, even as children, and during the Great Council of 101 they had grown further apart when Daemon had stood with his brother. Only Laenor’s death had shifted Rhaenys alliance to Rhaenyra’s cause. Nonetheless, although she was usual warm to his niece, she mistrusted him.

-You are riding my mother’s dragon I remind you princess. Besides, old Caraxes has confided on me that I am his favourite rider.

Laena laughed.

-He got you there, mother.

Without uttering another word and without saying her goodbyes, princess Rhaenys turned on her heels and left the three of them alone. Laena was still giggling.

-Are you very anxious about today? - Rhaenyra asked Laena.

-Not at all. I know Daeron, Daeron knows me. I do hope however that there are crab cakes on the feast.

Caraxes and Syrax took to the skies again, shrieking and playing with each other, and soon old Vhagar joined them as well.

Laena smiled as her eyes followed the dragons.

-Your Syrax is bigger by the year. I think she will grow to be bigger than Vhagar.

-I love my little lady no matter what. Even if she is no longer so little. - Rhaenyra replied with a smile.

Suddenly Laena looked over to the castle and her mood soured.

-Him again?

-What is the matter cousin? - Rhaenyra asked.

-It’s your half-brother Aemond. He is always spying Vhagar. Everywhere I go, I find him perched over some window or some entrance. His hungry eyes on Vhagar… yesterday he attempted to pet her. I stopped him though. 

Rhaenyra’s face frowned.

-What does he presume to want with Vhagar?

-He will ride my father’s dragon over my dead body! - Daemon angrily spat.

He was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth, but the thought of that little shit becoming Vhagar’s rider was enough to make him see blood.

-Don’t worry cousin, I don’t intend to let that happen any time soon. Vhagar is mine and I will not give her up.

Laena threw her most dashing smile at Rhaenyra.

-Well, I must go and start to get ready, I intend to spend the next hours soaking in my tub, so I bid you my farewells. I do look forward to seeing your red dress tonight cousin.

With that, Laena left.

-We still have a few hours before the ceremony. - Rhaenyra said turning to Daemon.

-I like where this is going my niece.

-Not that. - she replied with a giggle. - I was thinking we could go to the town. I would like to buy a little toy for Aegon, so he can have something to remind him of Driftmark. And it has been ages since I could go anywhere I like… - she complained.

-You do realize everyone will have their eyes on us and know exactly who we are?

-Dressed like this? - she asked frowning her beautiful face.

-It’s riding leathers Rhaenyra, not poor people’s clothes…

-I so miss going with you to the streets of King’s Landing… dressed as your page…

Daemon smiled.

-We could have a rerun of that you know…

She returned his smiles.

-I would very much like it… but for now I want to go and buy Aegon a new toy.

-Do you even know where to go for that in Driftmark?

-Of course not uncle! That is why I am taking you with me. 

Grabbing his hand in her small one, Rhaenyra told him to lead the way.

They walked towards the huge harbour where most of the Velaryon feet was anchored. There were ships from all across the known world coming in to do trades and commerce. They saw men from the Summer Islands with skin dark as night, and a group of Tyroshi with their hair and beards painted in flamboyant colours such as purple, blue, green and pink. The caught sight of Daemon and Rhaenyra and their eyes studied them carefully.

-Clearly the Tyroshi have not forgotten my involvement on the Stepstones.

-I do like their pear brandy.

Daemon raised an eyebrow and they continued their way.

There were a number of small shops and establishments, although those nearer the docks were mostly houses selling drinks and those of ill repute. Closer to the more expensive ships however there were many lavish shops selling silks, foreign delights and for Rhaenyra’s glee, toys.

-If you don’t mind, my princess, I will wait for you outside.

Rhaenyra barely heard him and entered the shop, inside, the poor owner almost pissed himself when he saw her and less than two seconds after the doors closed behind the princess of Dragonstone, she had the man at her heels bowing non-stop.

Daemon decided to take a stroll, however soon, almost every shop owner was on the streets. Seeing nobles on the market and the docks was a rare sight, unless it was night and the place was a drinking house or a brothel, much less a Targaryen prince. His silver hair, lilac eyes and fine riding clothes with the three-headed dragon gave his identity away.

-My prince, can I interest you in some fine jewelry? Perhaps a gift for your lady wife the princess Rhaenyra! - said fat man, richly dressed, approaching him.

The prince raised one of his eyebrows.

-I will not be long at Driftmark so it must be something already made that I can take with me today.

-Right this way your grace.

The man’s fat arm was holding the door for Daemon to walk by, and he had a big smile on his pudgy face.

-What diamonds and precious stones does the princess favour?

Daemon was about to answer when without warning he felt something knocking against his leg. He looked down and noticed that it had been a small boy.

He held him by his arm and helped him get up and what was his surprise to notice that the child had silver hair and eyes of a light purple colour with a hint of dark blue.

-Boy! - the fat shop keeper yelled- This is his highness, prince Daemon Targaryen! How dare you to knock your worthless self against him?

The poor boy was trembling.

-I am sorry…

-No harm done. And you man should know better than to yell at a child. Or because he has no money, he is not worthy of your respect?!

The man was left stuttering and Daemon ignored him.

-Addam!

A small and thin woman, no older than Rhaenyra was herself, was running after the boy, she had another one clinging to her leg, a year or two younger, but with the same silver hair and purple eyes as his brother.

-Addam is it? - Daemon asked.

The poor boy nodded his head. The woman quickly pulled him closer to herself.

Daemon studied her. Small and thin, still had a pretty face with vivid blue eyes and blonde hair.

-I apologize for my son. - she said. – He meant no harm.

-There is no cause for it, though the fat man over there just lost his business. I have a little boy too though he is more of a babe. He has silver hair and purple eyes, though he takes it after both his mother and I…- he studied the somewhat panicked look on the woman’s face at his remark. - May I inquire as to whom they take after? It is a rather unusual colouring. Who is their father?

Mustering all the courage the poor woman had she turned to Daemon and gave a rather cold reply.

-It is none of your business. 

She quickly grabbed her younger son on her arms and with the boy named Addam holding her hand, she quickly left.

-Who is that woman? - Daemon asked the fat shopkeeper.

-Who? Oh, Marilda? She is the daughter of a shipwright named Addam, her older boy was named after him.

-And who is their father?

-No one knows my prince. She appeared pregnant a few years ago and had her youngest Addam, and a year later had the other one.

-You know her family?

-Only by reputation. Is not everyday that a common girl has two babes with silver hair and purple eyes is it? If you ask me one of the Velaryon lords got her with child.

-Mayhaps you are correct. - Daemon replied.

-Now my prince, are you sure I cannot interest you in a gift for the princess?

A few moments later Rhaenyra emerged with a gift for Aegon and Daemon was waiting with a gift for her. A lavish arm bracelet made of white gold and decorated with yellow sapphires.

-Look at this toy ship I got for Aegon! - she happily announced.

-Well I got something for you to wear tonight with your dress. 

 

-Look upon each other and say the words.

As the septon gave the instructions, Laena and Daeron faced each other and spoke their vows. The old man tied their hands together, symbolizing their union. As they finished their words, he removed the ribbon.

Rhaenyra glanced over at Daemon, her purple eyes were big and were staring at him with adoration. The girl was probably remembering their own wedding. He on the other hand was bored to death and could not wait for the ordeal to be over.

-Let it be known that Daeron of House Velaryon and Laena of Houses Velaryon and Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, on soul. Curse be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

Against her son’s maids best advice, Rhaenyra had taken little Aegon with her, and was holding him in her arms. He had been asleep for most of the ceremony but opened his eyes as people started clapping for the newly wedded couple.

Rhaenyra kissed his head and he smiled.

-How beautiful you look with our son in your arms. – Daemon told her.

She did even without their son in her arms. Rhaenyra was wearing a dark red dress, with long sleeves that reached the ground yet left her elegant shoulders uncovered. On the top of her left arm was the arm bracelet he had bought for her as a gift, its yellow sapphires shining. Her bodice was tight and as most of the garments she usually wore, it accentuated her chest and cleavage. Not that it bothered Daemon in the slightest. That way he always had something to look at. 

She had styled her hair in a long and elegant braid, leaving two or three loose curls on the side of her head. Around her neck she had the black pearl necklace he had gifted her and, on her head, she had placed her notorious ruby tiara which always left him aroused just by staring at it.

Daemon was also wearing dark red garments, though his were even darker than Rhaenyra’s. As always, he wore his gold cloak over his shoulders. His hair was loose, and it fell well past his shoulders as a curtain of silver. Over his clothes, was the locket Rhaenyra had given him, with the two dragons representing Syrax and Caraxes.

-I thought you were almost asleep. - his niece told him.

-Well, can you blame me my pet? Weddings are rather dull affairs. Except for ours of course.

\- Can you believe that we have been married for almost five years?

-And we have managed to keep things rather interesting I would say. Just a few days ago you had another woman strip you in front of me.

Rhaenyra smiled and her eyes met his.

-Yes, your former lover. I have not forgotten about her, and I do hope she remembers me as well for the years to come. And I hope you remember that your bed does not have room for another woman Daemon!

“And by the way you have been riding me, my manhood lacks the stamina for another woman as well”

-I have to confess that I do enjoy that possessive side of yours.

-I am a dragon. I take what is mine and I do not share!

Daemon gave her one of his irresistible smirks.

-That is why I married you my sweet.

“More because of your throne and your beauty, though you being a Targaryen was a good extra.”

As bride and groom left the sept, so did the rest of the guests. First Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys and then the royal family.

Was it any other Lord, he would have given precedence to the King. Lord Corlys however, was a proud man and after years of insults to his House, he had no intention of letting Viserys forget that he had a debt to the Velaryons. Being an amiable king that had it in his nature to want to please people, Viserys acted just as Corlys expected him to, doing everything he could for even a small smile from the Sea Snake, and ignoring his every slight.

Princess Rhaenys, every inch a proud Targaryen princess, was not even bothered to spare many words to Viserys, and to queen Alicent she spared none at all. Throughout the days they had spent there, Rhaenys took great pleasure in ignoring the queen. Though she did laugh when someone threw some sort of jape of unpleasant comment at Alicent.

The Highbitch was gracefully enduring the Velaryons, though it was plain to see the hatred in her face. Luckily for her, she had a big entourage of ladies, family members and other admirers and supporters to keep her company. His nephew Aegon, which usual had a sullen nature, had been quite cocky ever since he had ridden his dragon Sunfyre, and Daemon noted that many lords and nobles had loudly proclaimed it to be a sign that he was a true dragon, a true Targaryen.

The queen and her greens sat far away from them. The table given to them by Lord Corlys was somewhat secluded and comfortably far away from his own table, guaranteeing that his beloved wife princess Rhaenys did not have to endure Alicent during the feast. The princess however was given a proper seat on the Velaryons table. A clear sign for the lords of Westeros that now and forever, House Velaryon stood with Rhaenyra and not with her brother Aegon.

Daemon was seated next to his old friend Corlys, and Rhaenyra was on the other side of him. Before she joined the feast however, she excused herself so she could put their son Aegon to bed. 

The bride and groom were also absent for they went to change their garments for something more comfortable.

Corlys took the opportunity to inquire Daemon about the Hightowers.

-So, prince Daemon, where you able to find out anything about what your old friend Otto and his blessed daughter Alicent might be plotting?

-I found nothing too telling Corlys. - Daemon replied as a servant filled his cup with some dark ale- It appears they are pulling some strings and giving some bribes away so that they might have a hand in choosing the next High-Septon.

Corlys seemed surprised.

-And why is that of any interest to them? 

A fish stew with various spices and expensive condiments was being served to them as well as trays of freshly baked barley bread, and various could meats.

Daemon tasted the stew savouring the rich flavours.

-I have no idea what their interest could be on any of this.

Corlys pondered for a moment.

-Could it have anything to do with your former wife?

-Oh, Seven Hells Corlys! That bitch is dead and buried for three years! And she was never my true wife! That useless union was annulled almost a year before I took Rhaenyra to wife. Now please restrain yourself from mentioning my former “bronze bitch”. 

Corlys laughed loudly.

-For someone who had such a low view of the Vale and its women you do quite like Rhaenyra. Did you not once said in a letter that men in the Vale fucked sheep because their sheep were prettier than their women?

-Yes, I most certainly did. What does Rhaenyra have to do with that though?

-She is part Arryn.

-Only a quarter, and her Targaryen parts more than make up for it. I will concede this to you though Corlys, I never understood how my brother and cousin Aemma could produce such a beautiful girl as Rhaenyra, and with a figure! Gods! My brother was fat, and her mother was skin and bone, and she has the body of a goddess!

-I did meet her grandmother princess Daella, there was some talk that I could potentially wed her, but it did not go through. She complained to the good queen that I liked my ships more than I did her, and I must tell you she was not telling a lie! A scared thing, Daella, small and afraid.

-From what I heard; she did not come close to Rhaenyra’s beauty.

Corlys was silent for a while.

-I think she bears a certain resemblance to your aunt Viserra.

-The woman who attempted to seduce my father after he became a widower?

-Viserra was… well, there was a darkness to her I believe. But she was a real beauty with long silver-gold locks and dark purple eyes. She had men fawning over her left and right, a bit like your own niece.  
-Present company included?

-I had only eyes for one mistress back then, the sea. Yet one day another one came, younger and more beautiful who stole my heart. I did not immediately know who she was when I saw her. I was used to seeing Targaryen princesses with silver hair and hers was black as sin. Everything else on her was Targaryen to the bone and she soon let me know that she was no ordinary woman, but princess Rhaenys of House Targaryen. I still loved the sea after that, but never with the same passion I did before Rhaenys came.

-Corlys BR and Corlys AR.- Daemon teased.

-Love changes a man Daemon.

-If you say so. - the prince replied.

-It might not have changed you much, but trust me, it did, and you do care for her, on your own twisted Daemon way. I saw it in your eyes the night your son was born.

-Proclaiming one’s love for a woman after she gives you an heir has the same validity as proclaiming your love for a woman to get her to your bed! By the way, “Daemon way”? Did you invent that?

-Whatever helps you sleep at night Daemon. My advice to you would be to repeat that you do not love her over and over again and perhaps you will not act the fool the next time she gives you a child.- Corlys took another spoon to his mouth- Gods, I will never understand how you Targaryens fuck such close family member. Cousins is one thing, but nieces and nephews, brothers and sisters? Did you not hold her in your arms when she was a babe?

-And I hold her in my arms to this day. Most times naked and wanting.

Corlys faked a gag.

-The truth is, if you come from a line of people who produce exceptionally beautiful people, why give the girls away to be mounted by lesser men? Smart thing is to keep them for ourselves. If someone is to fuck them, best that its their brothers, or uncles in Rhaenyra’s case. Besides, mixing our valyrian blood with these lesser families has a cost. - he added and then looked over to Alicent. - By the way Corlys today I went to the little town by the beach and found two remarkable children.

-You did? - he asked distractedly.

-Yes. It is rare to see children with silver hair and purple eyes that are not members of House Targaryen or House Velaryon.

Corlys almost chocked on his drink.

-Or are they members of one of those houses?

-Not another word on this matter!

Daemon chuckled.

-Seriously Corlys, bedding a woman younger than your own daughter? I wonder if proud princess Rhaenys knows.

-No she does not, and she will never know! It was after we lost Laenor, I was feeling destroyed and Rhaenys could not bear to look at me. She said I reminded her too much of our lost son… it was years before she healed enough to have me in her bed again.

-And in the meantime, you found another’s bed.

-Speaks the man who for years delighted himself in deflowering maidens barely old enough to have a man.

Daemon moved closer to Corlys and whispered in his ear.

-I stopped after I deflowered the maiden of all maidens, my sweet niece.

-Seven hells Daemon! We are having dinner! Let us move on to better topics!

Daemon laughed loudly and emptied his cup of ale.

Rhaenyra reappeared in the Hall a few moments later followed by some of her ladies. As always, all eyes turned to her, most filled with lust. Ser Harwin, seated next to his father, was so distracted that he even spilled a goblet over his younger brother Larys. 

-Have I missed something? - she asked sliding into her seat next to Daemon’s.

-Nothing of importance my sweet.

More courses were served and Daemon delighted himself in eating a few oysters in the most provocative way he could. He even managed to make a faint pink blush appear on Rhaenyra’s cheeks.

-I will remind you prince Daemon that you are not alone and I am seating beside you. - Corlys complained.

-No one is forcing you to watch.

-You know princess, you have a special place in the Seven Heavens reserved just for you for putting up with Daemon. - Corlys told Rhaenyra.

She giggled and Daemon ignored Corlys. Every now and then, he noted queen Alicent staring at him with her dead eyes.

The night was lively and filled with music and dancing, and his brother Viserys was in an excellent mood. Halfway through the desserts, he invited Rhaenyra for a dance and she gladly accepted.

-Never has a man loved his daughter as Viserys does. - Corlys commented.

-Otto wanted to be my bane, and in turn made Rhaenyra his daughter’s bane. A fitting punishment for that upstart.

When Viserys returned Rhaenyra he was flushed and laughing.

-I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun, how I miss you in the capital my daughter. The Keep is not the same without the sweet sound of your laughter and your beautiful smile to warm our hearts.

Daemon noted how murderous Alicent’s expression was, and her son Aegon was looking almost green with jealously at his sister.

-You know I miss you too papa, alas I am needed in Dragonstone.

-I know, I know. But you have to promise me that soon you will come and stay a while in the court! And you shall bring little Aegon with you of course! The most perfect Targaryen princeling that ever was! 

Rhaenyra smiled to her father.

-My love, I miss you so on our table.

The Highbitch had left her flock of old hens to come and pull Viserys back to her. Rhaenyra’s face frowned.

-Yes, yes, I shall go immediately.

Without looking back at the princess, Viserys left with the queen.

Feeling defeated, though mostly annoyed, Rhaenyra returned to her chair. Her small mouth was petulant, and she was sulking.

Daemon moved closer to her and placed on arm around her thin shoulders.

-What do you say to leaving the feast behind and retiring for the evening my pet?

-What about the bedding uncle? Perhaps we should stay.

-You are the only woman here I want to help out of her clothes and besides, I have been wanting to see you with nothing but that bracelet around your arm ever since I bought it for you.- he traced her arm with his finger and felt her tremble- So, can I take my little dragon to bed to rip her clothes off.

Her purple eyes were dark with desire when she faced him and she nodded.

Finally, alone in their rooms, with a naked Rhaenyra seating on his lap, Daemon forgot about everything that had happened that day save the arm-bracelet and its yellow sapphires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hoped you enjoy ;) and next episode we can officially determine who wins the award for most screwed over Targaryen Queen, Rhaenyra or Daenerys, so stay tuned XD. The next chapter shouldn't take long, I will need something to help me cope with the shit show I will see tomorrow -.-,


	44. Rhaenyra IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to start by proposing a minute of silence for the death of GOT and particular for the character assassination of Daenerys Targaryen, though I think we can all agree that the biggest death on GOT was the death of logic. Also that ending triggers me so I will just pretend this train wreck of a show ended on S04 (when George left) and I will just wait for the books. 
> 
> Moving on, as promised a new chapter ;)

Rhaenyra IV

119 AC Dragonstone

The year of 119 AC started with strong winds and heavy rains and much like the previous year on that very same day, there was definitely a big storm coming. After they broke their fast, Daemon pulled her into his lap kissing her until she was out of breath, and before she could stop him, they were back on their bed with him lying on top of her.

-Uncle, I should start to get ready… it is Aegon’s name day…- his lips trailed through her neck as she spoke.

-So? What best way to celebrate than for his parents to remember how he was made?

-I also have to hear petitioners today…

His hand hiked up her sleeping gown.

-Better yet my niece. A little motivation for having to deal with the boring peasants later.

-Maybe you are right…- she said more to herself as his hand continued to move towards her centre.

-You should know by now that I am always right in everything I do.

She felt his fingers enter her and she gasped under his ministrations. By the time she felt him move towards her most sensitive spot she had forgotten about the petitioners and could only focus on him.

His silver hair fell like a curtain tickling her face as he moved his lips from her neck down, and she started to feel the familiar pressure on her lower abdomen as he teased her with his fingers. Just before she could have her pleasure, he stopped and gave her his best smirk.

-For someone who was just protesting, you seem to be enjoying yourself my little dragon.

She narrowed her eyes and pushed him off her, quickly straddling him before her could stop her.

-What is the matter uncle? Is the big, bad dragon not getting his way?

She kissed from his chest to his lean stomach, removing his undergarments slowly. When he was left naked and under her mercy, she gently grabbed his hard member and guided it inside herself. Daemon moaned and grabbed her hips to keep her in place once he was fully in her.

-Have I told you how impossibly tight you are?

She giggled.

-You have yes, many times.

She started to move with her hands resting on his chest. She had not removed her sleeping silks and when he attempted to do so, she pushed his hands away and smiled at him mischievously.

Rhaenyra started to move faster, riding him as skilfully as she did her own she-dragon Syrax.

Her pleasure washed over her and she closed her eyes basking in that glorious feeling. She was still enjoyed herself, when Daemon removed her from himself and laid her on her stomach, entering her from behind.

She whimpered and he moaned her name, like a desperate plea, not long after, and she felt his hot seed between her legs. They stayed united for a moment, both still, and she turned her head back so she could look at him. His boyish face, with its fine valyrian features always made her feel weak. He looked particularly desirable after he had his pleasure. His face looked softer and he had his eyes half closed.

When he finally removed himself from her, he laid next to her and her eyes trailed through his strong, yet lean, body, admiring his perfectly sculpted muscles. He was like a valyrian god reborn, and he was all hers.

-I don’t remember we conceived Aegon in this position, but I do remember you screaming my name uncle, just as you did now.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

After a while, Rhaenyra got up and summoned their servants requesting a bath. She went back to their bed, lying beside Daemon until the tub was set up and filled with scorching hot water.

Getting up, Rhaenyra moved to the tub and unceremoniously took off her thin shift. She noted that her uncle had not moved. As she entered the tub and slowly descended into the water she turned to him.

-Are you not going to join me?

-I shall in a moment, for now I am enjoying the view.

When he finally did join her, she was close to finishing her bath. 

-Seeing something you like Rhaenyra? - he teased as he caught her staring at him.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

-You know full well that I do.

She ran a hand through his chest and their eyes met. She leaned in for a kiss and he eagerly responded. 

They stayed like that for more than a little while, and only when her maids knocked on the door, did they pull apart. They entered the rooms and helped her out of the tub. 

They dried her body and her hair, and they combed it and styled it until it was its regular mane of silver and gold waves.

Rhaenyra noted that during all that time her uncle’s eyes never left her body.

It was still winter, so she opted for a richly ornamented velvet dress of a deep purple colour, trimmed with expensive fur. It had long sleeves that reached the floor, and it clung to her body in a sensual way. She chose to wear a long pearl necklace, accentuating the V cut at the front of her dress that uncovered the top of her breasts.

She wore her hair loose that day, with just her jade tiara to pull some of it from her face. She loved that little crown that her uncle had given her, and the jade complimented the purple of her dress.

The maids finally left her, bowing before closing the doors.

Rhaenyra was seating on her vanity, carrefully choosing which rings she would wear that day. In truth she felt almost naked without them and she had the habit of turning them compulsively ever since she was a girl of thirteen. The final one was a long big silver ring on her index finger, it was shaped like a dragon.

Her uncle was still in his bath though his lilac eyes were following her in the mirror.

-Do you plan on doing anything besides taking a bath today? - she playfully asked him.

-I would if you cared to join me, instead of going to receive peasants. Seriously Rhaenyra must you attend to these boring matters of state even on our son’s first name day?

-I am going to take him with me! - she happily announced. - Do not forget that he will be prince of Dragonstone one day, so it is important that our people see him and know him. They should remember whose rights they ought to defend and they should see that our son is the true blood of the dragon, unlike my half-brothers.

She paused to contemplate her reflection.

-I promise I won’t be long, just a few hours. I hope you are dressed when me and baby Aegon return. Don’t forget we will have a feast tonight to celebrate his name day.

-I could not forget even if I wanted to. Your good and fat Ser Robert Quince has been talking about it for weeks, and Dragonstone suddenly became filled with singers seeking coin.

She giggled.

-Father won’t be coming, which is her doing of course… though that means she won’t be coming as well, which is good news.

-Is she not visiting her father back in Oldtown?

-She is yes, but she left her younger son Daeron with father and apparently, he was recently ill, so she begged him not to travel nor to leave him alone. Helaena also stayed with them, I think.

Daemon was clearly not listening to her anymore. Following his gaze on the mirror she noted that his eyes were fixated on her breasts.

-Daemon?

-You know my pet, I really like how you have been carrying yourself lately.

She narrowed her eyes.

-If you mean to tell me that you like that my breasts are bigger, I have been noticing your constant stares. And yes, I know they are.

He smirked at her.

-Though you should not get too attached, it is only temporary.

She turned to him smiling and he stared at her confused. Approaching him, she kneeled next to the tub.

-I am carrying your child uncle.

-Are you sure? - he asked at once, his hand grabbing her arm.

She nodded.

-Two moons at least, almost three since I had my blood. I have been feeling tired and my breasts are swollen and tender. Maester Gerardys says it is certain.

Daemon pulled her to him kissing her until she was out of breath.

-You have made me even happier. Another son! I cannot believe it, another boy and heir for our line my beloved niece!

-Calm down uncle, we do not know if it a boy.

-Last time you were certain that it was, and this time I am. I can feel it! It will be another son!

-I hope Aegon is happy. It must be a good sign that I found out so close to his name day. They will be so close in age. I hope they become best friends. - she said.

-This is cause for celebration!

Daemon got up from the tub living a trail of water where he passed. Naked and dripping, he filled a goblet of wine and raised his cup.

-To your and our sons’ good health my niece. You truly make a wonderful wife.

-I love you very much. - she told him.

-Yes, you will, many times this evening, we need to celebrate!

-Wait, are you not going to restrain yourself from having me like you did when I was carrying Aegon?

Daemon laughed.

-I cannot risk losing my sanity ever again. Gods only know how I managed to make it the last time… I am certain our second boy will be just fine. I was thinking that he will be a second son just like me, which is sort of poetic.

Rhaenyra could not help but smile at his excitement.

-Either way, our child will be very beloved by all. Now, if you will excuse me, your future son, according to yourself, and I will get your first son and the three of us will be getting to the peasants, as you like to call them uncle.

-Yes, yes, have fun hearing them complain. - he dismissed her- Just don’t tire yourself! You have my son in you, and he needs strength to grow!

Rhaenyra left their rooms still giggling at her uncle’s words and made her way to retrieve her son. 

With only one name day, Aegon seemed far older. His silver hair grew straight as Daemon’s, and his big eyes were dark purple and full of wonder. He already walked on his own, though he tired quickly, and he liked to pick up his toys and carry them around. His favourite was a dragon meant to impersonate his own grey-scaled hatchling.

She picked him in her arms and followed by her ladies she went to the Throne Room.

Taking her seat with little Aegon on her lap, she was soon joined by her faithful Maester Gerardys, the members of the Kings Guard and other knights of her household. Her ladies were also present as well as some of Aegon’s nurse maids and his wet-nurse.

-I bid you a good morning princess, and I would like to wish a happy name day to our prince. - master Gerardys said.

-He would not been here if not for you. I will never forget how you helped us.

He gave her a warm smile.

-Our prince Aegon will always be the first prince I helped to bring to this world, though soon I will help bring another.

-I would have no other maester save you. - Rhaenyra replied. - Moving on to other matters, how many supplicants are we expecting today?

-Quite a few your grace. Best to start as soon as possible, or we will be here all day.

-Then by all means, let us begin.

Seating on her lap, little Aegon was laughing and clutching his little dragon toy.

Supplicant after supplicant came and went, kneeling in front of the princess of Dragonstone. Most of them had complains because of the winter, and many fishermen needed help because of lost ships and cargos. Luckily for all, they had received word from the Citadel that the winter was not expected to be long.

Little Aegon made the delight of everyone who saw him and many of the smallfolk brought small tokens to him and gave him their blessings. Rhaenyra had laughed when a mirish merchant, looking to establish regular trading with Dragonstone, loudly proclaimed that:

-I have met the other Aegon, but meeting the true Aegon is an entirely different matter.

He gifted them several crates of rich perfumes and silks and Rhaenyra agreed to grant him lower trading fares.

-I am a great admirer of your lace and fabrics and I favour them always in my garments.

-Your taste is as grandiose as your beauty princess. - the man replied with his thick accent.

When it was clear that most of the petitioners had been received and that prince Aegon was growing too impatient, Rhaenyra decided to be done for the day and told maester Gerardys that they would not receive anybody else.

With Aegon in her arms, she left the Throne Room.

-Shall we see what your father is doing?

Aegon smiled and hugged his little dragon tighter.

They found Daemon in the courtyard feeding Caraxes. Syrax was also there being fed by two Dragon Keepers, and so was Aegon’s grey hatchling. 

He almost jumped from Rhaenyra’s arms when he caught sight of the grey dragon, the little beast in turn let out a happy shriek at seeing the small prince.

Caraxes lazily turned his great red head towards them.

-Happy name day my son! - Daemon said as he picked Aegon from Rhaenyra’s arms.

She smiled fondly seeing the two men of her life together. Both impossibly beautiful and with the same light silver hair.  
Syrax’s eyes stared at her and she went over to the yellow dragon.

-You have Caraxes too Syrax, and your eggs. I think we did well for ourselves, wouldn’t you say?

The she-dragon let some smoke escape her nostrils and leaned her giant head on Rhaenyra.

 

-I propose a toast! To my son, prince Aegon. - Daemon said standing and raising his goblet.

-Long live our prince Aegon. - several voices echoed.

Although Kings Landing was a place of splendour with feasts and dancing almost every night, in Dragonstone life was more peaceful. In truth, Daemon had little patience for the constant banquets. He preferred to hunt, fight, ride his dragon and riding her at nights. Rhaenyra did not mind that quiet. Years of living at court had left her bored with constant festivities, though she did enjoy having the singers fawn over her and the songs and poems they wrote in her honour.

They were having an early feast given that Aegon was still far too young to stay up late. All the members of their household, from the highest ranked to the lowest, had been invited to join in the festivities. In truth, little Aegon was beloved by all in Dragonstone.  
There was music filling the great Halls of the Dragon lords and everywhere was decorated with the red dragon of House Targaryen on a black field.

Daemon turned to Aegon, who was seating on Rhaenyra’s lap.

-Well my son, it appears you are to have a brother soon. - he told him in valyrian. 

Aegon stared at his father with his huge purple eyes. He was still for a moment and then he opened his mouth and very slowly he spoke.

-Lē…kia.

It was Aegon’s first word, and it had been the valyrian word for brother.

-Aegon! - Rhaenyra called amazed. - You spoke!

Daemon too looked surprised.

-Can you say it again? - Rhaenyra asked her son.

Little Aegon just stared at her however, hugging his toy dragon with no intentions of uttering another word.

They attempted to make him speak for a while but after his eyes started to grow big and he looked like he would start to weep at any moment they let him be and decided that perhaps it was a good moment for his presents.

-Apart from your valonqar, your mother and I have another gift for you. - Daemon told his son.

He opened a box and retrieved the golden locket with the three headed dragon of their House’s coat of arms.

-With our portraits inside? - Rhaenyra asked Daemon.

He opened the locket and showed her their small portraits; Rhaenyra, beautiful with her long flowing silver-gold locks and her ruby tiara dressed in her house colours, and Daemon, with his silver armour, gold cloak, and his dashing and dangerous smile. Aegon, seating on her lap, leaned forward, trying to grab the locket. Rhaenyra showed him the inside and he gave a few baby giggles, making small claps.

-You liked it, uh? - Daemon asked.

Aegon happily nodded as his father placed the locket around his neck.

-But you have to promise you won’t try to bite it or drool over it, yes?

Aegon looked up at Daemon, holding the locket in his chubby baby hand.

-His grace the King had a rider this morning. He bided me to give you this letter and his gift for his beloved grandson. I would have given it to you sooner princess, but he told me that I should wait for the feast.

Rhaenyra smiled and opened the letter. In it, Viserys asked for her to read the content to little Aegon which she did.

-My beloved prince, may this be the first of many name days that you will count. Although we spend most of our time apart, I want you to know that like your mother, you are always in my heart, my thoughts and my prayers. I do believe the gods have answered them for there has never been a more perfect Targaryen princeling, save mayhaps your mother. As your father, my brother, has told me you have many toys, particularly dragons, but if your stubborn father thought I could not find a few toys you did not have he was, as in many things, wrong.

Rhaenyra paused and glanced over at her uncle who was rolling his eyes. Aegon was staring at her very quiet, following every word.

-In the box I sent you two toys I had commissioned for you, I hope you like them and I also hope to see you very soon. Until then I send all my love to you little Aegon, to your mother, my most beloved daughter, and of course to your father, my dear troublemaking brother Daemon.

Maester Gerardys summoned a servant who brought a heavy box. Rhaenyra opened it and found indeed unique toys, it was a dragon with a man mounting it and another one with a woman. She quickly realized that they were meant to be her and Daemon, in Syrax and Caraxes. Taking them out of the big wooden box she examined them more carefully.

They did look like them. Rhaenyra the doll, had a long braid and a black and red dress, and the dragon was yellow just like Syrax’s scales were. Daemon the doll had a silver armour and a gold cloak and was atop of a lean red dragon similar to Caraxes.  
The real Daemon grabbed the doll and examined it.

Aegon was beyond pleased and his little baby laughs were louder than ever.

Rhaenyra was deeply touched. There were many dolls sold by toy makers of Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters, gods, she had had quite a few of those when she was growing up. She never expected though, to see a toy made of herself.

-We must write back to your grandfather thanking him my love! - Rhaenyra told little Aegon who had grabbed the Syrax and Rhaenyra doll.

-Do you realize that my doll has an angry face? - Daemon asked.

-It is not your doll, it’s Aegon’s. - Rhaenyra replied with a smile.

Other lords had also sent gifts to their son, though none was as splendid as the one given by his parents or his grandfather and Daemon deemed most of them utterly useless for a small child. Even maester Gerardys gave him something. It was a copy of Aegon the Dragon’s Conquest by some archemaester Rhaenyra had never heard of.

-So, he knows the great deeds of his name sake.

Long after little Aegon was put to bed the festivities continued.

Wine flowed all night, and long after most of the plates were cleared, they were still serving hot pies and pastries to the delight of everyone.

Rhaenyra and Daemon had been dancing for the last hours.

-What do you say to going back to our rooms so we can continue our own private celebrations? - Daemon whispered in her ear.

She only trembled and nodded her head yes.

They were leaving the Hall when suddenly one of the servants approached them.

-Your graces, there is someone asking for leave to speak with both of you. A messenger from Oldtown.

Daemon and Rhaenyra looked at each other.

-Oldtown? - she asked.

-Aye.

-Maybe the Highbitch is sending some poisoned gift to Aegon, or some insincere letter to us. - Daemon told her.

-Well, send the man in.- Rhaenyra told the servant.

The man came dressed in a heavy cloak bearing the symbol of the Faith. He bowed before them and extended a message towards Rhaenyra. Daemon laughed but there was no humour in the sound.

-Do you think the princess of Dragonstone is a common peasant girl to whom you deliver messages boy?! Step back and behave if you wish to leave this island with your head still attached to your shoulders!

The room suddenly fell quiet.

Maester Gerardys approached the man and requested the letter.

-It has the seal of the High Septon princess.

-What of it? - Daemon demanded- Open and read it, or are you not the maester here?

Gerardys broke the seal and did as bided.

-As High Septon and representative of the Gods on this world, I hereby proclaim that the marriage between princess Rhaenyra of house Targaryen and prince Daemon of house Targaryen is null and void on the ground of the prince being already wedded to the late Lady Rhae Royce. As you all know, bigamy is a crime that cannot be left unchecked. Although my predecessor agreed to let prince Daemon’s first marriage be annulled, this decision was not legitimate. A consecrated and consummated marriage cannot be put aside because of the whims of King and others, and House Targaryen is not above other houses in such matters. It is my wish to rectify this issue and to let everyone know that their union has not been blessed by the gods and should not be considered as legitimate. As should any child born of their false union also not be considered legitimate. Thus, their son Aegon should be henceforth be known as a bastard and his last name should not be Targaryen but Waters.

Rhaenyra felt as if all the blood had been drained from her. She only knew she was falling when she felt Daemon’s strong arms holding her and the scared gasps of her ladies.

-I beseech the princess Rhaenyra and her uncle prince Daemon to ask for contrition and for the forgiveness of the gods for their grave sins of adultery and fornication.

-WHAT?!- her uncle snapped.

Her ladies and Ser Erryk held her as prince Daemon marched over to the messenger and wrapped his hands across his neck.

Ser Staffon and Ser Lorent, members of the Kings Guard living at Dragonstone, attempted to restrain him yet dared not move an inch closer when Daemon turned to them and spat.

-I will personally cut off and feed to the dragons the head of any man who even dares touch me!

He turned his cold lilac eyes back to the man sent by the High Septon.

-This is his work isn’t it, and hers?!

-I don’t know what you are talking about my lord.

He threw him violently to the ground, and before anyone could say anything prince Daemon unsheathed Dark Sister.

-Grab him! - he ordered and some of the knights of their household obeyed.- And I am your prince, not your lord!

They did so and the man screamed begging for mercy and crying to the gods.

-I am your god, you pathetic swine!

In one strike, the man’s head was separated from his body. Rhaenyra’s ladies screamed as the messenger’s body contorted on a pool of his own blood on the floor.

Rhaenyra could not scream or do anything, she was paralysed. She only noted that she was crying when she felt the tears on her mouth and soaking her face.

Grabbing the man’s head Daemon shouted for their own messengers.

He threw them the severed head which one clumsily grabbed. Disgusting and vile a sight as it was, it was far better than facing Daemon’s wrath.

-Go to Oldtown. - he ordered- Give that to the High Cunt and tell him that Daemon Targaryen is coming for him with fire and blood!

The men hesitated.

-NOW! - her uncle screamed; his face twisted in anger.

The two messengers almost tripped on their way out of the hall.

-Prince Daemon. - maester Gerardys said.

-WHAT?!

-There is more, this letter was sent to every great house of the Seven Kingdoms.

Those were the last words Rhaenyra heard before she collapsed on Ser Errys’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter won't take long. I am planning on making it from a new POV :O
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone for the kudos, bookmarts and comments, you guys make my day :') <3 my R'hollr bless you and may its fires purify season 8 from its sins!


	45. Mysaria I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) as promised a new chapter, dedicated to all the fans of Lady Misery out there, yes she is our new POV character. As always I hope you enjoy ;)

Mysaria I

The cold and strong winds made the sea angry and the captain made his best to keep the ship on course. The waters of Blackwater Bay were as treacherous as a back-alley whore and journeys during the winter held more than a little danger. To make matters worse, there was a storm raging on outside. Dark clouds covered the skies making the night pitch black.

Mysaria loaded having to travel by sea, though most times she had no other option. At least she had enough coin to assure her the best cabin wherever she went, and all the luxuries she wanted.

There was a small knock on the door. Mysaria stood from the small wooden desk where she had been reading several letters and opened the door.

It was a crew member, a young lad no more than fourteen, skinny and nervous, and made nervous still by her presence.

-My lady, we are ought to arrive soon and the captain bided the passengers to get ready.

-Of course we are. Don’t forget that I will require a man to see me to the castle and another to carry my things.

She gave the boy a single golden coin and he eagerly took it, nodding vigorously at her request.

Mysaria took her letters and threw them all on the fires watching the flames engulf and consume the parchments. Fire always made her think of Daemon.

Throwing a dark cloak over herself, she made her way out of the cabin and into the deck.

It did not matter how many times one saw Dragonstone. That island and the castle had a particular allure to it as no other place she had ever seen. The huge walls and towers were the stuff of legend, built on dark rock, with countless massive dragons sculpted on the stone with such precision that at night-time they looked alive.

It did no matter how much time went by, she would always remember the first time she saw that strange place, house to the old lords of Valyria and their dragons.

-My lady. I shall escort you to the castle. - a tall man with yellowish skin said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

-You shall yes. And I will have my things carried with me as well.

-As you wish.

She gracefully descended the stairs of the ship. Years of dancing had made her body light and all her movements elegant and she could see the eyes of the men on board and on the docks following her as she walked.

The captain was on the docks and he gave her a slight nod when he saw her.

-Did you have a fine journey my lady?

-As much as one could have with this weather. I hate traveling by ship so it is hardly your fault.

The captain laughed.

-Well from your accent you have travelled quite a lot. You are from Lys am I correct?

Mysaria smiled.

-Fortunately, I don’t have your westerosi accent. It is not a pleasant sound.

It had always been what she hated the most about coming to that strange country, the harsh accent of the men. The common tongue was not for poetry, nor music, nor for love words. Only her prince spoke softly in his valyrian accent. That had been the first thing that had drawn her to him, and that had made him stood out from other men, the softness of his accent and the rich words he chose. Well, that and his long silver hair. The stuff of legend he was, and the true blood of the dragon. All in all, the most beautiful man she had ever contemplated in all her life. And perhaps the most dangerous as well.

The captain’s laugh brought her back. 

-My things will be carried by someone else, you need not worry about them.

-As you wish my lady. It is always a pleasure to carry such beautiful cargo such as yourself.

-If you are done flirting, we have orders to bring the lady back to the princess’s Halls as soon as possible.

A group of man cladded in armour with the red and black sigil of House Targaryen appeared. They were four though the fifth man was a maester, she could tell by his long grey robes and the huge chain around his neck. From what she knew it had to be the princess’s faithful man master Gerardys.

-Evening Lady Mysaria. Princess Rhaenyra instructed us to personally accompany you to Dragonstone, well Dragonstone the castle that is.- he added with a chuckle.

Gerardys was a man on his mid to late forties. He was not tall nor short, with a healthy and robust figure, long grey hair tied in a ponytail, a pointed dark beard, and kind dark eyes, almost black. Mysaria noted that he had rich rings on some of his fingers adorned with odd stones, he also had a band of valyrian steel on his chain, a sign that he had studied the higher mysteries. Like the castle and the lords, he served, there was something mysterious about the maester as well.

-I have heard about you. - Mysaria told him.

-And I have heard about you too.

-Our reputations precede us. - she replied.

-We can talk on our way to the castle. Our princess has many qualities, though I fear patience is not one of them.

-Clearly. - Mysaria replied as she begun to walk with the maester by her side.

-One can hardly fault her. She is a princess of the blood of the dragon, heir of the Seven Kingdoms, she is not well used to not having her way. But she is loyal to those loyal to her.

-I hardly need loyalty good man. What I do need is coin and plenty of it. If she has it, she has my allegiance.

Maester Gerardys studied her carefully.

-It most be hard for women in your profession to secure a proper future as you grow older.

Mysaria threw him a vile look.

-Oh please, don’t get me wrong. I am not judging you, I am simply stating a fact. I pity the card women had been dealt in this lifetime. I have treated countless souls, and to this day I found no less bravery in one sex or the other, and women’s blood is just as thick and red as that of any man. Gods, don’t the dragons have female and male riding them? If the dragons make no distinction, neither should men.

Myaria’s face softened at the maester’s words. Perhaps she had first judge him to harshly. 

-Do you know the history of how House Targaryen came to inhabit this island? - he asked her.

-Did the old Targaryen Lord not have a daughter who dreamt of the doom and they took all of their belongings and came here? - she asked.

Daemon had delighted himself telling her that story.

-Perhaps, perhaps not. There are those who favour a different tale. In Valyria of old, there were forty families of dragon lords. There were constant battles and disputes, and more than once in that strange land, dragon fought dragon for dominance. Of these great families, the Targaryens were not the most powerful. Nor were there within the three most powerful, or even the ten most powerful. Perhaps not even within the twenty most powerful families. Some say that Aenar Targaryen sought problems with those dragon lords who had most influence, and he ran rather than face the consequences. Though the most common story is what you know yes, that his young daughter foretold the destruction of the Valyrian Empire. And so, they came here, and made this. And barely one century passed they conquered us all with fire and blood.

Gerardys paused for a moment observing Mysaria carefully.

-You appear to have a drop of valyrian blood in yourself lady Mysaria.

-Perhaps a drop or two. - she agreed.

She had never met her true family, but more than once she had had people assuring her that much. 

-Your pale skin and fine features would attest to that. - Gerardys said.

-It is a common thing in Lys. Many there have silver hair and purple eyes, just as the Targaryens do.

They arrived at the castle and climbed the magnificent stone steps, illuminated with fires and from both sides.

It was a cold night, yet, once they entered the fortress, she felt the warmth of the palace heat her bones.

She had once lived there for a short while, in a time where she was the mistress of Daemon’s heart and when he thought himself to still have a chance to become King of the Seven Kingdoms, even after he was exiled from court by his brother Viserys by japing of the dead prince Baelon.

Mysaria knew most of the halls and the rooms and once, Daemon had even taken her on the old throne of Dragonstone. Those times were gone however, and now there was a new mistress of Dragonstone and Daemon could no longer have any hope of becoming King in his own right.

The doors to the great throne room were opened and one of the guard announced her.

-Lady Mysaria from Lys. You stand in the presence of her grace Rhaenyra of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

She bowed and faced Rhaenyra.

The girl sat on the throne, dressed impeccably in a black and red gown. She had a large necklace, richly decorated with rubies, around her pale throat and several expensive rings on her fingers which she was twisting nervously.

One had to give it to Rhaenyra Targaryen, she would put the shame even the richest woman. Other high ladies Mysaria had seen looked like servants compared to the princess.

Daemon was seated next to her and he had an angry look on his handsome face.

-Leave us. - Rhaenyra ordered.

The guards bowed and left. Maester Gerardys on the other hand, took his place on a small desk next to the princess and started writing.

-It is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you princess. - Mysaria told her with an amused smile.

-I have no idea what you are talking about. We have already met back in Driftmark. - she replied, quick as a whip. 

Mysaria was shocked for a moment. Her eyes turned to Daemon searching for a sign of surprise from his part, yet she found none.

-I hope you were a better whore than you are a spy. I am guessing you were, or you wouldn’t have become so famous. - Rhaenyra removed the ring on the middle finger of her right hand before quickly placing it again. - Though I am not paying you to be my whore. I am paying you to be my spy. And so far, you have failed miserably.

Silence fell on the room.

-Care to explain why I should continue to employ you? - Rhaenyra petulantly asked.

-I have had my best agents on the trails…

-On the wrong trails! - Rhaenyra cut her.

-This decision was very sudden. My sources told me that the man they were planning to chose for the place was a younger brother of Lord Hightower who is a septon. The man they did chose was different. An old abhorrent fool who likes his boys young and to preach about chastity and the gods even more.

-I care not who they chose! - Rhaenyra snapped. - What I do care about is that I have been publicly named a whore! And my beloved son Aegon was named a…

The words were stuck on the princess’s throat. A close examination allowed Mysaria to note how tired Rhaenyra looked. Her beautiful face had dark bags under her eyes, making them appear darker, and her hair was less than composed, like she had tossed in turn all night. It was a messy mane of silver and gold waves and she had not even bothered to wear one of her tiaras.

-Bastard. - Mysaria finished.

Rhaenyra flinched and Daemon’s face grew most wrath.

They were interrupted by the doors opening. A servant came in almost running. He bowed before Rhaenyra and spoke.

-Your grace! I am here to tell you that Lord Corlys, and the Velaryons have just arrived as did Lord Celtigar.

-Then escort them into the table room. We shall go at once.

Daemon extended his arm for Rhaenyra to hold on to even before she begun to raise form the throne.

She looked weak and a bit sick, Mysaria promptly noted.

Maester Gerardys followed them and motioned Mysaria to come as well.

She could see that Daemon had his head next to Rhaenyra and he was whispering something to her. Unfortunately, Mysaria could not hear what it was.

“I underestimated Daemon, he has his claws stuck more deep in his niece than I could have foreseen.”

When they arrived at the table room, the Velaryon and Celtigar lords were already there, as well as several family members. The table room had its name because of the huge table, built more than a century past with the shape of Westeros. It was an imposing object that took most of the space. 

Mysaria recognized princess Rhaenys at once. Tall and beautiful, with dark hair streaked with silver and pale violet eyes, age had not tainted her looks. She guessed the tall and elegant younger girl next to her, with the silver curls, was her daughter Laena.

The Velaryon girl was truly breath-taking, only Rhaenyra could match her. Nevertheless, Mysaria, knowing men as well as she did, suspected that most would favour the Targaryen girl more. The princess, although shorter, had more generous curves and a sensual aura around her as if she was constantly trying to seduce someone while at the same time, there was something undeniably innocent in her face. Laena had a more serene presence, not quite as exciting.

-We came as fast as we could. - princess Rhaenys said.

Laena almost ran, embracing Rhaenyra. The two girls started to whisper to each other and Rhaenyra’s face was looking more distraught by the minute.

-We have to act, and we have to do it now. Every moment we sit put and allow these filthy lies to be spread, the more power we give to the Hightowers. – Rhaenys continued.

-Here, here! - Lord Celtigar agreed.

-Calm down wife! - Lord Corlys said. - What would you have us do? March on Oldtown and start a war?

-And why not? - Rhaenys demanded.

-Perhaps it is best if we first take a seat. -a young man with silver hair and eyes blue as the ocean suggested.

-Good thinking Daeron. - Lord Corlys agreed. 

-Seated or standing my lords, our problem remains. We cannot let this High Septon and the Hightowers go on unchecked! - princess Rhaenys pressed. 

-Trust me cousin, they will not. - Daemon replied with a twisted smile. - I already sent that cunt the head of his messenger back.

Lord Corlys lost all the colour in his face.

-You did what?

Corlys’s eyes searched for Rhaenyra’s looking for any sign of shock from the princess, which he did not find.

-I cut off the messenger’s head and sent it back to the High Septon! And that was just the start. - the rogue prince promised.

-Daemon… by the gods. Do you want war? - Corlys asked flabbergasted.

-What I want is that cunt’s head separated from his body Corlys, and I take no issue with being the one to cut it off! There will be no scenario in which he will get out of this situation alive!

Daemon’s voice was like ice and Mysaria saw how upset the Velaryon lord was with the situation.

-What news from King’s Landing, what does our king say about this? - Corlys asked turning to Rhaenyra.

Daemon stood and walked over to where Corlys was seated. He removed a letter from his doublet and threw it over the table.

-My fool of a brother said that he is gathering his council of simpletons and that they would soon come up with a solution.

-Not good enough! - Rhaenyra snapped- That is not acceptable! I have been named your whore publicly, and our son has been deemed illegitimate! I will have the High Septon’s head and I will have it now!

Her purple eyes were wild.

Maester Geradys attempted to calm her.

-Please your grace, you mustn’t stress yourself in your condition.

-How can I remain calm in this situation?!

-Yes but think of the child my princess.

“She is pregnant again?”

-The decision has been made.- Daemon proclaimed- I will take Caraxes with me to Oldtown and I sill slay the High Septon, and let tit serve as a warning to anyone who dares question the validity of our marriage ever again, and specially, the might of our house!

-Here, here! - Rhaenys replied. - I shall go with you if you wish cousin. Two dragons are better than one.

Daemon smiled.

-I thank you princess, alas this task is simple enough. One look at Caraxes and those holy men will piss themselves. No need to burden the red queen over such small matters.

-Take Syrax. - Rhaenyra said- I want her to feed on the blood of that old fool!

She and Daemon shared a smiled and Mysaria felt a shiver down her spine. The two shared more than blood, they shared the same bloodthirst. It appeared that the darkness that had always laid over Daemon’s head was also present in his niece Rhaenyra.

Small wonder, Mysaria guessed, Targaryens were convinced from the moment they are born that they are more god than man, so who could blame them for being ruthless and cruel? Is that not the way of the gods?

She had always known that Daemon was made of darkness and light in equal parts, and she had seen him at his best and at his worst. The same men who defended small children and poor folks on the streets was the same who delighted himself in deflowering young maidens and cutting off the body parts of the thieves he found. That had always been the hardest part of loving him, coming to terms with all that he had of good and bad.

-Princess, the both of you cannot be serious! - Corlys protested. - As much as the High Septon is in the wrong, if we kill him, we will turn many people against our cause. You princess will be compared to Maegor the Cruel in doing this.

-You would have me sit put while my son’s legitimacy is put into question?! Whose side are you on?!- Rhaenyra angrily demanded.

-Yours, and that is the reason why I am against it.

-You fear what the peasants think now Corlys? - Daemon asked from his seat.

-Aye, and so should you.

Daemon laughed.

-I shall fear the peasants the day they stop being peasants. We have dragons. If any of them which to make a complain about anything they can talk it over with Caraxes.

-Daemon is right. - Rhaenys intervened- The smallfolk are of no concern to us. Besides, we have to send a message to Alicent and to the Hightowers.

-More importantly than any of that, I will have no stain on my son’s name! - Rhaenyra said ending the debate.

Lord Corlys looked from one side of the table to the other and found no support.

-Fine! Be it as you will! But don’t say I did not warn you when we have the people knocking on our doors.- he turned to Daemon- Your brother the king shan’t be too pleased with this!

-My brother won’t do anything against me. After all, it is his daughter and his grandson I am protecting.

-Worry not Corlys, I know how to manage my father. - Rhaenyra assured them.

 

Prince Daemon was in the courtyard preparing to leave for Oldtown with Caraxes and Syrax. He was clad in his silver armour, adorned with the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen, and of course, with his beloved gold cloak falling to the ground.

The princess, his niece, was watching him, she had a look on her eyes like a young maiden in love.

“Gods, is that what having had only one cock in you does to a woman?” Mysaria wondered.

-Come to me as soon as you can uncle, I have need of you. - she pleaded.

He pushed her hair away from her face and caressed her softly.

-I will always return to you my niece, you know this.

He kissed her deeply.

-Take good care of our Aegon and our child to come.

-Laena is staying with me. -Rhaenyra assured him- And Aegon should awake soon. I will be kept in good company.

The princess’s voice almost cracked.

-My poor boy…

-He is a Targaryen! And I will kill any man or woman who dares to say otherwise! Do not concern yourself with this any further. 

Rhaenyra nodded and went over to her dragon, the ever-growing yellow beast, Syrax.

Mysaria approached Daemon and Caraxes.

-Your princess is with child again.

-Of course she is. She is rather good at getting pregnant, and we are rather good at making boys together... I am confident she will give me another son. - he said with a smirk.

-You do play her better than your cards in the gambling pits my prince. The way she looks at you is almost touching.

-Try not to provoke her. - Daemon warned- She is quick to anger and slow to forgive.

-Like you then. - Mysaria replied with a smile.

-Wait for me inside. - Rhaenyra told her with a cold voice.

Mysaria knew full well that what she meant was “Stay away from Daemon”.

With a smile she bowed to the princess and left, she could see Rhaenyra had her lips locked with Daemon’s again.

Rhaenyra met her a few moments later.

-You may have rooms at Dragonstone to rest. Before Daemon returns though, I expect you to be gone. He sells your skills as a spy to highly, I had no great proof of them so far.

-You do know that the Hightowers are playing you don’t you princess? 

Rhaenyra’s purple eyes met Mysaria’s.

-This little plan of theirs was never meant to fully annul your marriage to the prince, they are not fools, they know how much your father loves you and your son Aegon. King Viserys would never allow it. Furthermore, why would they pass over their own kin for some old fool in such an honourable place?

-I expect you to answer those questions for me. - Rhaenyra replied taking a seat.

-They expected you and Daemon to answer as you are. That is why they gave the job to a fool and not Lord Hightower’s brother.

-And what could they gain from us killing some fool as you call him?

-Two things princess. For once, all it takes for a rumour to come to life is for it to be spread. They placed the idea on people’s mind that your son is a bastard, and that is what the Greens will repeat to everyone, time and time again, until the idea sinks in enough for one day to be brought up. Number two, by killing the High Septon, you and Daemon will be seen as ruthless. You were too young back then, but Lord Otto Hightower once compared your uncle to King Maegor the Cruel, and people did not forget that. This action will only give further strength to that claim.

Rhaenyra’s beautiful face frowned as she took in the hidden layers of Alicent’s plan. Her eyes were filled with tears and for a moment Mysaria feared the girl might begin weeping. She did no such thing. Pulling herself up, she took a deep breath and faced Mysaria.

-A spy as skilful as you might have heard what happened between Daemon and I before we were ever wed.

-One hears rumours. - Mysaria teased.

-I don’t know what rumours you heard. The truth was that I was in love with him and I gave myself to him before we were wed.

“Translation, you were young and craved a man’s touch and he was more than happy to oblige you.”

-It ended when we were caught by Ser Arryk Cargyll.

-I heard as much yes.

-Well, do you know Mysaria what was my biggest fear after we were caught? My biggest fear was that I could be with child. I would have given birth to a bastard. Not a Targaryen, but a Waters. I could never do it. I could never condemn a child to live its life under the shadow of bastardy. When we conceived Aegon it was on our marriage bed, and I will have no one question his legitimacy. They can call me Maegor if it pleases them, but they will never call any children I bore a Waters! Let my name be tainted, but not that of my son! Consequences be damned, they left us no choice rather than this.

Mysaria was silent for a moment.

-Your grace, may I be so bold as to ask something?

-Mysaria, you used to be my uncle’s whore, you are past the point of asking me permission to ask questions.

-Was losing Daemon the second thing you worried about after getting caught?

-No.- the girl answered plainly. - It was losing my crown.

Mysaria felt herself getting a newfound respect for Rhaenyra Targaryen. Perhaps the girl was not such a fool.

-Just one more question.

Rhaenyra raised one of her perfect eyebrows, they were a darker shade of silver, a full and elegant line over her big purple eyes, much alike Daemon’s.

-Is it really true that you once slapped Daemon across the face?

Rhaenyra smiled mischievously.

-I should retire for the evening. Feel free to summon the servants. You may ask anything of them that you wish. - the princess stood- Goodnight Lady Mysaria.

Alone once more, Mysaria did take Rhaenyra on her offer and asked for the finest wine.

As the fires blazed in the fireplace of her rooms she laughed.

On all accounts she should hate Rhaenyra Targaryen. She was younger, richer, more beautiful and more painfully of all, she was the mother of Daemon’s children.

“If he is capable of love, he loves her more than he does me.”

How could he not, the Targaryen princess had given him everything. She eyed him like a lost puppy dog looking for a new owner, she would spread her legs for him whenever he wished, she was a dragon rider and most of all, she was the heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

It had never been like that between them. Mysaria had never been a damsel in distress. She had always been independent and fierce. As much as Daemon made her heart grow tight in her chest, she had never fawned over him like a fool.

Yes, she should hate Rhaenyra, but somehow, she did not.

“You are much like him, and I could never bring myself to hate any part of that bastard. Nor the good, nor the bad. Maybe that is why he likes you so much, he sees himself in you too…”

She would cry if she could, but her tears had dried long before, when she lost her sweet babe.

Mysaria finished her drink and went to bed.

Come morning the High Septon would be dead, and Rhaenyra would receive the prince as a hero, throwing herself in his arms.

As much as Mysaria hated sailing, she could not wait to get out of Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP new High Septon, but take comfort in knowing that your reign was longer than Daenery's reign on the show (yes I am still mad about s08), and that your death was more epic (i.e., slain by the rogue prince and fed to some hungry dragons, yum yum tasty septon meat ;) Caraxes and Syrax are happy, and if the dragons are happy, we are all happy damn it!).
> 
> Next chapter will be told in Viserys's POV XD and let us just say, if he survived being told that his daughter was in bed with his brother, than surely he will survive this. Ah poor Viserys…
> 
> And again I can't thank enough for all the kudos/comments/bookmarts :') I love you all


	46. Viserys I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D here it the new chapter, told in good old Viserys's POV ;)

Viserys I

-Oh my love, we were on our way back from Oldtown when I heard the terrible news.

Alicent had just arrived, still cladded in her traveling clothes with a long cloak. She almost ran up the stairs of the Red Keep and embraced him at once.

Viserys had been awake for the past forty-eight hours. He had been pulled from his bed by the arrival of the raven carrying the High Septon’s proclamation and he hadn’t slept since.

His poor daughter publicly shamed as a common harlot. And he did not dare to think about his beloved grandson, poor baby Aegon, named a bastard…

-I am so relieved you have arrived. This past day has been a nightmare, I just wrote to Rhaenyra as we speak, begging her to come to King’s Landing whilst we come up with a solution and so that we can comfort her in this hour!

Alicent’s smile cracked a little but she quickly composed her face.

-She should come yes, we are her family after all. I just hope your brother Daemon is not going to do something rash…

-What do you mean by that?

-Well, it is not in his nature to forgive is it? And his son is now a bastard.

Viserys snapped.

-Seriously Alicent! What is wrong with you? Aegon is not a bastard! My daughter and brother were married for three years when he was conceived and more than that when he was born! His name his Aegon Targaryen, and I will have neither you, nor anyone repeat such vile words! Am I clear?

He hated to be so harsh with his beloved wife, it was not in his nature to me mean or cruel, alas he knew that a part of Alicent had always envied Rhaenyra’s position as heir, and that more than once, she had tried to secure that position for her own son Aegon.

-I apologize my love. - she replied sweet as honey.- Have you and the council come up with a solution.

-Lord Strong sent a letter demanding the High Septon come to the capital at once to answer for his disgusting crime against his King!

Viserys’s face was turning red as he spoke.

-Then the issue is settled my love and you should rest and eat.

-The issue will be settled when I have that lunatic undo this madness! 

-Nevertheless, me and the children need to have supper, so I beg you to at least keep us company. And I have travelled a long way in a short period of time, I could use some rest.

-As you wish, but I will have a quiet dinner, and don’t expect me to all smiles and pleasantries. My first grandson and heir after my daughter is being called a Waters! I cannot begin to imagine how my darling girl is finding the strength to endure this humiliation…

-When the princess arrives, she will find her family with open arms to receive her with all the love.

Viserys knew that his daughter and wife had never gotten along, so it made it all the more touching to see how Alicent was trying to support the princess.

If he had expected the same for his children, the dinner proved him wrong. Whilst just the mention of Rhaenyra’s situation made Helaena sad, and Daeron was much too young to understand such concepts, Aegon and Aemond seemed to be in a better mood than ever constantly sniggering and making jokes with each other.

Viserys was trying to ignore their rude behaviour the best that he could. Aemond however, went too far.

-So is her son really a bastard now?!- his middle son said with a cruel mocking tone. - It seems fitting, for the wh…

-Quiet Aemond! - Viserys ordered- How dare you to speak in these terms about your sister?!

-It’s not my fault that she acts like a whore!

Poor Helaena let out an outraged sound, covering her moth in shock. Daeron let the contents of his spoon fall on the ground and his mouth was wide open.

-Only acts? - Aegon maliciously asked back.

Viserys marched over to them and slapped Aemond across the face.

-Another word and I will regret it! And you- he told Aegon grabbing his ear and twisting it- be quiet! Let this be the last time I hear you uttering that type of language, much less about your sister. I will have you both know that one day she will be queen! And the lot of you will depend on her good will towards you to have a roof over your heads!

-And why does she get to be the queen? - Aemond angrily demanded, his cheek might be red from the slap Viserys had given him yet from the way he was acting it was if he had not been hit across the face at all.

-Enough! I will hear no more of this from either of you! - his eyes angrily scanned both Aegon and Aemond- And let this be the last time you ever talk about your sister in such a despicable way. And you Alicent- he said turning to his wife- Should spend less time running to your father and more time educating your sons!

Not having the patience to stomach another minute of his sons behaving so nastily, Viserys left the table ignoring Alicent’s pleas for him to stay.

Alone in his rooms, Viserys prepared for the night with the help of his personal servants. There was a knock on the door and he was told that the queen was asking for him to receive her.

-You can tell my wife that I have no wish in speaking with her as of now. I want to be alone for the evening.

The servant nodded and bowing went over to the door to report back Viserys’s message.

-Please ask for a cup of dream wine from Grand Maester Mellos, I need something to help me sleep.

After a while the servant returned, and the maester himself came to deliver Viserys his drink.

-Here you go your grace. - he said extending the goblet.

Viserys eagerly took it.

-I thank you Mellos, I cannot tell you how much I need a good night of sleep after these last days.

-You are not the only one your grace, the lord Hand as also requested some dream wine for his evening.

-Poor Lord Strong. - Viserys concurred- He carries the world on his shoulders.

Mellos pondered for a moment.

-Her grace the queen was looking for you, and she seemed most upset your grace.

-Good night Mellos! - Viserys said clearly annoyed. 

The Grand Maester bowed and left at once. 

Viserys quickly felt the effects of the wine, discarding his robe, he went to his bed and pulled the covers over himself, instructing the servants to blow out the candles and to leave him for the night. He could not help but to miss Alicent’s presence in his bed. She always smelled wonderfully, like fresh lavender. He loved to wake up in her arms in the morning, for she would always kiss him and greet him with one of her beautiful smiles.

He fell asleep thinking about her and how he pitied that she and Rhaenyra could not get along better.

The sound of furious knocks on the door suddenly awoke King Viserys several hours later. He almost jumped from the bed with fright.

He took a deep breath and thought for a second about going back to sleep, just then however, he remembered the last time he had been awaken in the middle of the night with furious knocks on his door.

“Oh no…”

Images of Ser Arryk falling on his knee before him and telling him that he had just seen his daughter naked in bed with his brother begun to emerge in his mind.

He got off from his bed, placing his robe around himself and he shouted for the person to get in.

It was Grand Maester Mellos, with his sleeping shift and a dark woollen robe, sweat falling down his face. He was paler than a sheet and was clinging to a letter.

-You grace! There was a letter from Oldtown… your brother…

“Seven Hells Daemon! Why is it always you?!”

-He went to the sacred temple of the Seven, he killed several of the High Septon’s servants and then slaughtered the High Septon himself! Cut off his head with a single struck, and then fed his head and the rest of him to his dragon Caraxes and to your daughter’s dragon Syrax!

-My daughter accompanied him?!- Viserys felt dizzy.

-No, your grace, your brother went on his own. But surely the princess agreed to this or she would not have let your brother take her faithful mount with him!

Viserys grabbed a nearby chair using it to support his weight. 

-Daemon killed the High Septon and fed his body to the dragons? Is that what I am hearing Mellos?!

The old master trembled.

-Yes… yes, your Grace.

With his heart tight, and barely being able to hold his balance, Viserys turned to the Grand Maester.

-Assemble the Small Council now. And write a letter to my daughter and my insane brother! I want them on King’s Landing tomorrow to answer for this! - Mellos was about to leave, half running, when Viserys called him again- And if Alicent asks for me you are to tell her to stay put! And I want more wine!

 

-Chaos and madness. The High Septon dead! A holy house defiled. I will inform you my lords, that the people of Oldtown are asking for prince Daemon’s head! - Lord Jasper Wylde said.

-As they very well should! - Ser Criston concurred. - His actions are an insult to the faith and to his own House.

Lord Strong, the Hand, quickly intervened.

-The both of you silent! Or are your forgetting yourselves?! Who do you believe you both are to even repeat the crazy demands of wanting the death of a prince of the blood?!

-Lord Strong is in the right. - Septon Eustace said- There has already been enough death, and our King cannot condemn his own brother to death. Your grace, I remind you that no man in this world is as accursed as someone who murders his own kin!

-There are protests on the streets! People want justice! - Lord Jasper pressed.

-And what about the justice for the prince and the princess? - Lord Beesbury asked the men of the council- Was there marriage not decided in this very room, blessed by King and Small Council? Performed by the former High Septon? And now, their union was deemed unlawful by a mad man, and our beloved prince Aegon the Younger, was deemed a bastard, which he is not!

-Prince Daemon committed bigamy! - Ser Criston almost screamed, his face flushed with anger.

Viserys was surprised to see the Commander of is King’s Guard having such a strong reaction to the situation.

-I will remind our commander that the King himself vouched for prince Daemon’s annulment, and arranged the marriage between the prince, his brother, and our princess, his daughter. So, if I were you Ser Criston, I would consider my next words carefully seeing as they could constitute high treason! - Lord Beesbury warned the commander.

Criston bit his lip and kept silent, his face red and boiling.

Lord Strong was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. A small boy entered, and after bowing, he addressed Viserys telling him that princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon had just arrived on the Red Keep and were waiting outside the door.

-Well what are they waiting for? Send them in! - Viserys commanded.

The doors opened and the two entered. His beloved daughter was dressed in her riding clothes, a tunic made with their house colours, and soft leather pants and boots. She had a long black cloak around her. Her beautiful face looked tired though the little braids she wore on the side of her head, her favourite hairstyle since she was a small girl, made her appear almost too young to be a married woman with a child.

Next to her was his brother Daemon, his face as unperturbed as ever, also in his riding clothes and as always, with a long gold cloak around his shoulders.

-Everybody out! - Viserys ordered- I will speak to my daughter and my brother alone!

The lords promptly obeyed him. Viserys took note of the look of pure hatred exchanged between his brother and Ser Criston.

The door closed and he was left alone with Rhaenyra and Daemon.

-The last time I was awoken in the middle of the night was because the pair of you were found abed together by Ser Arryk. Six years passed, and now I was awoken in the middle of the night with news that the you murdered the High Septon. What shall I expect next time?!- he eyed them both- That you teamed up with your two dragons and burned down the capital?! Is that the level of insanity I have to deal with?!

-Don’t be ridiculous. - Daemon replied rolling his eyes.

-Careful Daemon, careful! You of all people should be mindful of your next words! I am only sorry I don’t keep notes of all your crimes, though I doubt I could remember them all! What is this? Will you never change?! First, I thought you were young and foolish, back when you delighted yourself in killing and mutilating man, when you mocked my dead son and gave your paramour a dragon egg! You returned years later, and I though, age must have changed him, Daemon is older now and surely wiser, so I forgave you, welcomed you back at court, even gave you your old seat in the council. And how did you repay me? By deflowering my daughter! But still, you were allowed to marry her, and I thought, well Daemon is a married man now, and then you became a father and I thought surely fatherhood would have tempered your ways. And what do you do? You kill the High Septon! Gods Daemon, by the gods! Do you have any limits?

-So you wanted me to stay put whilst your daughter was named my whore and your grandson was publicly named a bastard?!- Daemon demanded to know- I would rather be impaled than have some lower fool mock my face and my family, and you should too brother! We are the blood of the dragon! Other have to fear us, not the other way around.

Daemon slammed his hand on the table. His eyes were wild.

-Calm yourself down Daemon, you have done enough for one day!

Taking a deep breath Viserys turned to Rhaenyra.

-You knew about this didn’t you?

She held his gaze and nodded her head.

-Gods Rahenyra! - Viserys said exasperated- Why do you continuously let him lead you astray?! First you take lessons on depravity, and now you take lessons on being cruel. What hold does he have over you? Have I not taught you better than this?! How do you expect to rule over these people one day when you turn them against you with your actions? Being a ruler is not synonym with doing what you want to do, most times it is the opposite, it is doing what is best for the good of the realm.

Rhaenyra raised her chin up and faced him.

-If being a good ruler means doing nothing while my son, the very same boy which I suffered for almost a day to bring to this world, his named a bastard on his name day, then I rather be called a tyrant father! And if the people want to point their fingers at me for defending my family then let them do so. But I will burn anyone who dares to proclaim my marriage invalid and my son a Waters!

-I can understand your pain child…

-No, you cannot understand my pain! - his daughter snapped- You never had anyone question your right to rule! You were named the heir in a council and everyone respected the outcome! You married against your council’s advice and no one spoke a word against you! When it came to me it was a different tale and you know it very well father. My status as princess of Dragonstone has been questioned for years. Again, and again there have been attempts to place my brother in my place and to set me aside, even though I am much more qualified for the job than he is! And still, he is the best choice in the eyes of many lords. Why? Because he has a cock and I don’t!

-Rhaenyra…- Viserys started before she interrupted him.

-I have been called a whore, even by my own brothers. Why? I have lain with one man in my whole life, I married that man, but still I am considered a whore. Is it because I love him? Is it because I don’t lay still while, he pounds into me and pray for it to be over? Is it such a crime that I like it when he makes love to me?!- she angrily asked.

-This is beyond the point Rhaenyra. - Viserys said clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation was having.

-Still, people make up stories about me. My greatest crime I know father. For most, my biggest crime is that I am a woman. Both men and women think this. How dare she? To have risen beyond what was expected of a mere woman? To presume to rule over us?! Well, I am not ashamed.

Rhaenyra’s eyes were filled with tears, she wiped them away and continued.

-I am proud to be a woman, and prouder still to be the heir to the Seven Kingdoms, which I will one day rule. I am not made weaker by my sex, I am made stronger. I am a woman who loves a man, and a mother who loves her children, and a princess, and a dragon rider, and I will one day be queen! What I refuse to be however is weak! Man or woman we make our own choices and we face our paths and perils in this life and big or small we do our duty. And my duty right now is to protect myself and my son Aegon! And also… my unborn child.

Viserys was surprised. He did not know his daughter was with child again. He felt his heart calm itself and in the midst of all the chaos, he felt himself filled with love and joy.

-I will not back down to some High Septon not to anyone! Daemon is my husband, and Aegon is every inch a Targaryen! And I will have the head of any man, or woman, who dares to say otherwise!

Standing from his chair, Viserys closed the space between himself and Rhaenyra, hugging her tightly. His little girl wept harder than he had ever seen her do, and yet she clung to him firmly. The king felt his eyes moist and a tear or two escape.

He felt old and tired and like somehow, he had failed his daughter. His first, and gods helped him, favourite child. He had promised Aemma in her deathbed that he would care for their daughter until the end of his days. How many times had he fallen short of that promise?

Images of his beloved and first grandchild Aegon surfaced his mind. His light silver hair, his perfect and beautiful face with the same purple eyes his daughter Rhaenyra had. The poor boy had been named a bastard right under his nose and he had done nothing. His poor daughter, pregnant and defeated, had to take it upon herself to protect her children. His heart was too heavy.

-I am sorry Rhaenyra, I am so sorry. You were in the right. We cannot let our boy be put into question.

-Oh papa…- she mumbled over her tears.

-Calm yourself my princess. - Daemon urged trying to pull Rhaenyra to himself. - You should not stress yourself in this way, you might hurt our babe.

A small part of Viserys resented Daemon for his hold on his daughter. While he had been there for Rhaenyra from the moment she was born, his selfish brother only paid her attention because he thought one day, she could be useful for himself. He had seduced her and tried to influence her to do what he wanted, and so far, he was doing it to perfection. Nonetheless, Viserys knew better than to put Rhaenyra between himself and his brother for he feared who she would choose.

-Your uncle is right my little one. Try to breath and steady yourself.

Viserys kissed her face and let her go.

Immediately, Daemon pulled her to him and cleaned her delicate face with a piece of cloth and started to whisper in her ear.

-My uncle did nothing I did not agreed to. - Rhaenyra added.

Viserys sat again trying to gather his thoughts.

-And he did what he did out of love for me and for our children!

“He did what he did for himself daughter! How can you not see?! His grasp on the crown goes as far as yours goes!”

-Daemon does not need you to defend his actions Rhaenyra. And although I don’t think this course of action was the best, and it was not, I can understand why it was done. I urge you both however to next time, which I pray never happens, will give me time to do something before you take such a rush action. That is all that I ask.

Rhaenyra and Daemon looked at each other.

-That being said, what’s done is done. What that High Septon said holds no validity whatsoever, and I intend to let everyone know that. You were lawfully wed, and the marriage was blessed by gods and men, and your children, and any child you might have in the future are legitimate! They are Targaryen, and I intend to establish harsh penalties for anyone who dares to even think otherwise let alone say it aloud!

Letting go of Daemon embrace, Rhaenyra went over to Viserys kneeling in front of him and grabbed his hands kissing them.

-Thank you, father, thank you.

-Rise, rise. You should not upset yourself any further. I want my grandchild to be born healthy. - he replied with a smile.

His eyes glanced over to Daemon seeing his satisfied smirk and his complete lack of any remorse. He opened his mouth to ask Rhaenyra to leave them alone, for he wanted to have a few words with his brother. Nevertheless, Daemon spoke before Viserys could do so.

-I told Rhaenyra I wanted to name our child Viserys if it is a boy. 

Viserys mouth was wide open. He had come to expect almost everything from his younger brother, and yet, he could still find ways to surprise him.

-Our fist boy was named after a King. As a second son myself, I will grant no honour on the first that I will not grant on the second, so he too will be named after a King.

Daemon smiled and for a split second Viserys had the image of the little boy he had once been. Fun and adventurous, always eager to play with him and to tease him.

-I could never name my son after Jaehaerys, the king who cause our family such suffering with so many loveless matches. Aenys sounds wrong and Maegor would leave a bad taste in other people’s mouth. So, I will name my child after the best king I met and the father of my children’s mother.

-It would be an honour to have a grandchild named after me.

Rhaenyra smiled at him.

-Aegon and Viserys.

-It has a nice ring to it my niece. - Daemon agreed. - Our two baby dragons.

Viserys could not help to smile seeing the loving gaze on their eyes.

-We have to find a fine egg to place on his crib. - Viserys told them- After all, his name-sake rode Balerion the Black Dread.

A few hours later, Viserys emerged from the Small Council room with Rhaenyra and Daemon following him. Outside the Small Council was waiting for him, Ser Criston still too wrath and red, was staring hatefully at the prince.

Viserys pulled Lord Strong to him and whispered in his ear.

The entire council trailed behind the royal family and the Hand trying to understand what was going on.

When they arrived at the Throne Room at least two thousand gold cloaks were there, leaded by Ser Luthor Largent their Commander. Amongst them were also Ser Axell Tarly and Lord Strong’s older son Ser Harwin. 

-Harwin?!- Lord Strong asked incredulously.

Yet, it was Ser Luthor who spoke.

-My prince, we stand with you now and always.

Lord Strong’s face turned red.

-Harwin what is this madness? Have you gone simple?! Go back to the Tower of the Hand this instance. And all of you should ask for forgiveness, I will remind you that this is the King’s grace standing in front of you!

-No! - Harwin finally said staring straight into his father.

-Excuse me?

-We stand with our princess and with her husband. They have been defamed by the so called High Septon and they were in their right to seek justice! Rhaenyra will be our queen and we will fight for her if she commands it so.

Harwin’s eyes were gazing lovingly at his daughter, as a man might look at one of the gods. Rhaenyra’s eyes met Ser Harwin’s and she smiled sweetly to him.

-I am touched by your devotion Ser Harwin.

Lord Strong interrupted their exchange.

-She might be your queen one day, but Viserys is your King now, so the lot of you will lower your swords and back down.

Ser Luthor glanced over at prince Daemon, and only when the prince nodded did the gold cloaks took a few steps back bowing to the King. 

Only then did Viserys looked around seeing that all of the court was present in the Throne Room, including his wife Alicent and her ladies.

Viserys climbed the steps of the Iron Throne and addressed the crowd.

-I will have everyone know that was has passed in the last days was a grave offense carried out against me and the royal family, and that this sort of treason shall never go unchecked! This fake High Septon has spread lies about my daughter’s marriage. I will have you know that it was the former High Septon, a true holy man and friend of the Realm, who celebrated the marriage of princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon. And to this day their union is a lawful one, blessed by the gods! If my brother slayed the High Septon than he was acting with the strength of the Warrior who never sat still on the face of injustice. And let it also be known that our most beloved prince Aegon the Younger is a legitimate child born within the bounds of marriage, blessed by the Mother and the Father in the seven heavens. I would also like to add that let this be the last time anyone question these matters. Either a peasant, a holy man, or a noble, the next person who dares to mention anything about my daughter’s marriage or my grandson’s legitimacy, will lose their tongues!

The room was dead silent for a while until it exploded with loud cheers and claps from the gold cloaks, many of them calling for prince Daemon’s name.

Viserys climbed down the steps of the throne and addressed Grand Maester Mellos.

-You shall write to every noble house to tell them my words and my will as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. You are to also write to Oldtown and remind them that holy men are not above my law, and that we shall have a word in choosing the next High Septon.

The Grand Maester bowed. 

Viserys could not help but note how Rhaenyra and Alicent were gazing at each other. The princess smiled triumphantly at the queen, who had a dark look on her face.

Followed by her ladies Alicent left the Throne Room.

Viserys could already feel a headache coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you have enjoyed ;) Viserys is always fun to write, and next we will have an Alicent chapter X'D I promise it won't take long.


	47. Alicent III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D as promised the next chapter, told from everyone's favourite queen Alicent :D
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy. <3 u all

Alicent III

-My daughter, can I really not convince you to stay awhile, at least to dine with us? - her fool of a husband Viserys asked.

-We must refuse father, our Aegon is waiting for us back at Dragonstone.

Being forced to come and say her goodbyes to the princess before the bitch went back to her island, Alicent had to make her best attempt at a fake smile.

-Fine, but you must promise me that you will come to the celebrations of my name day, and that you will bring my grandson along!

Daemon and Rhaenyra looked at each other.

-Alright we shall. - the princess agreed.

-It’s not like there is much going on at Dragonstone is it my niece? - Daemon asked her amused.

Rhaenyra embraced her father. Before leaving, she turned to Alicent with her face most angry. To annoy her, the queen smiled sweetly.

-I bid you a pleasent journey back princess.

“Hopefully you will fall off your dragon and die, you pretentious bitch!”

Not bothering to answer her, Rhaenyra left with the prince by her side.

When they were left alone, Alicent waited not a moment longer to bring her complains to Viserys.

-I hope you took note of how I try again and again to make peace with your daughter and yet she does not allow it.

-Gods Alicent give it a rest. Can you blame Rhaenyra for being upset with this situation?

-And you think I am not upset as well? I had nothing to do with this, and neither did my family! We wanted my youngest uncle to take the place of High Septon and we were disregarded by the other septons. How are we to blame I ask you?

-I need to rest Alicent, we will speak on these matters later.

-I hope you know Viserys how badly you are treating me and how much you hurt me by doing so!

Covering her face with her hands and sniffing loudly, Alicent returned to her rooms followed closely by her brother and her cousin Lady Mina.

When the doors closed Mina asked her at once if she was well.

-Don’t let them have your tears your grace. - she pleaded- You are above them all.

Alicent faced Mina revealing her impeccable face, free from any tear.

-Gods Mina, how long do you know me for? I was just faking it to make Viserys feel bad. In a few hours he will come knocking on my door. He will apologize for his actions, give gratitude towards my father and our house, and he will gift me an expensive jewel or a new dress as a mean to compensate me.

-You are smart sister. - her brother Gwayne conceded- But not that smart, and neither is father. Your plot was cut before it had a chance to gain roots.

-Not at all brother. This was exactly what me and father intended. Every fool would know that Daemon would never have sited still while his only son and heir was publicly named a bastard. Furthermore, saying that his marriage to Rhaenyra is void means that he can no longer expect to rule beside her one day. Of course, he would not accept that. He is also too big a fool to wait for Viserys to do something so he would want to take matters into his own hands.

-I fail to see how any of this happened to our benefit sister.

-Because it placed doubt in people’s mind and from now until ever, they will always whisper about the legitimacy of Rhaenyra’s marriage, and hence, the legitimacy of her children. All you have to do is place these notions, and they will be repeated again and again.

-Viserys forbade it. - her brother replied.

Alicent smiled.

-The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest dear brother. All the more enticing the gossip will be when one knows it cannot be said aloud. Besides, all the religious people have turned against the princess, and the smallfolk in the Reach have as well according to father. And perhaps when word reaches other Kingdoms it will be the same. When one day Viserys dies we will be free to speak loudly about the doubts surrounding her marriage and her son’s legitimacy whilst no one will be able to question my sons legitimacy.- she paused for a moment trying to image Rhaenyra’s tears, it was truly a sweet image to behold - All will know then that my sons are true Targaryens, and hers is just a bastard named Waters. 

-Her sons, sister. - her brother Gwayne corrected.

Alicent’s smile was ripped from her face.

-Excuse me? - she was becoming more and more angry at the thought of her rival having more than one bastard to spoil her plans. - As far as I know she has only one!

-Yes, but as far as I heard soon, she will have another. Prince Daemon happily announced to his friend Ser Luthor that he is soon to be a father again as the princess is again with child and I eavesdropped on some of the gold cloaks repeating this.

-What of it?!- Alicent furiously demanded.

The thought of prince Daemon in bed with Rhaenyra was always enough to turn her stomach and make wrath boil in her.

-The babe could be a stillborn! - the queen spat.

-Or girl. - her faithful Lady Mina added.

-Lord Flea Bottom is confident that it is another boy. And, sister I must warn you will not like this, they will name it Viserys after your husband, if indeed they have a son.

-Viserys? They are naming their next son Viserys?!

-Aye. - her brother confirmed.

-Doesn’t he get tired of fucking that obnoxious brat?!- Alicent asked furious.

-Apparently not sister. - her brother sat in one of the chairs, goblet of wine in hand. - Who could blame him though? As spoilt and entitled she may be, no one can deny that Rhaenyra Targaryen is every men’s desire turned to a flesh and bone woman. 

-Get out Gwayne.

Her brother raised an eyebrow.

-Pardon me?

-I told you to get out now. I have to endure my days seeing and hearing men praising the little bitch, I will be damned if I have to put up with my brother doing the same in my private quarters, so out now Gwayne!

With an incredulous look on his face, Gwayne set down his gobbled and walked to the door.

-And Gwayne, do us all a favour and go to the Street of Silk to empty your desires in some whore so you can stop dreaming the place where Daemon Targaryen puts his cock in every night.

Alicent let out and exasperated sigh.

-Can you believe him Mina?

-Men. - her cousin replied shrugging.

They were silent for a moment before Alicent turned to her cousin again.

-Do you think she is that beautiful?

Mina fumbled with her words.

-Well… I… she does have silver hair and purple eyes, which men consider exotic.

-And apart from that? Do you think her face is more beautiful than mine? Her body more desirable?

-No, absolutely not your grace! - Minha quickly replied. - I am sure it is just those dresses she likes to wear.

-Yes, making her look like a slut!

-Precisely your grace! That is the only reason why she has so many admirers. Men like whores, everybody knows this truth.

Alicent nodded in agreeance.

-And her son is no more beautiful than my own children.

To that her cousin kept silent. Alicent pressed the subject.

-He looks like a girl with short hair, that is why people say he is so beautiful. My sons are more manly and Aegon has a healthy appetite! With any luck that son of hers will turn out to be a sword shallower same as Laenor and her line will be done. My Aegon will give me plenty of grandchildren and so will Aemond, I am certain.

-You should not occupy your mind with thoughts of your stepdaughter your grace. She maters not.

-Viserys’s foolish decisions force it to be so Mina. Gods only know why he insists in defending this spoiled brat!

A knock on the door made Alicent go silent at once.

-Go see who it is Mina.

-At once your grace.

Her cousin went and opened the doors at once, it was her husband Viserys. He looked from her cousin to Alicent, and back to her cousin again.

-Where are your other ladies and the servants Alicent?

Feigning sadness, Alicent turned away from Viserys.

-I was upset and did not whish to be surrounded by people. I hope you know how much you have hurt me Viserys.

Mina bowed and left them, closing the doors behind her.

-And what pray tell have I done?

-You think so poorly of me, you would have me deemed guilty of conspiring with my family against your daughter?

-Alicent, even you have to admit that all of this is more than a bit suspicious.

-Why husband? My father and uncle wanted their brother to ascend to the place of High Septon, they were just as stunned as the rest of the nobles when another candidate won and when said man decreed that Rhaenyra’s marriage was invalid! - Alicent lied.

-No more talk of that wife! - Viserys angrily demanded.

-As you wish. Nonetheless, I refuse to allow you to think that of me. I only ever wanted us to be happy together. - she sniffed. - Even in the midst of these accusations against my person and my family, I have written to them. My uncle Lord Hightower will do everything in his power so that my younger uncle can become the new High Septon. No one else will dare to question Rhaenyra’s marriage or her child again.

She had to force herself not to vomit when she said those last words.

-I am touched by your actions Alicent…- Viserys replied, his eyes shining.

-And you should yes!

Closing the space between them, Viserys embraced her and gave her a long kiss.

-Will you forgive me? These were very long days, I am tired, and I do not know what else to say.

-As I always do you silly man. One condition though. - she said smiling.

-Anything my beautiful queen.

-Sleep in my rooms tonight! - she commanded.

-You don’t have to ask me twice.

As Viserys lips trailed her neck and he removed her clothes Alicent found herself thinking if Daemon was tender when he bedded Rhaenyra, if he also kissed her neck and caressed her face.

As her husband laid her on the bed, she forced the images of the prince to go far from her mind.

 

With Viserys’s name day approaching Alicent counted, and dreaded, the days until princess Rhaenyra would arrive.

She had been having a hard time getting Aegon and Aemond under her grip. Aemond had been most furious since he had been punished for calling Rhaenyra a whore, and Aegon had also been punished for agreeing with him. As time went by, their hatred towards their elder sister just grew, and several times she had to keep them in check.

Whilst Alicent cared not about the mean things they said about the princess, she had to prevent them from saying them in front of Viserys.

One day over dinner Aemond was mocking how fat she must have gotten and how he wished “the second bastard” she was carrying would die.

Aegon had laughed and nervously, Alicent had glanced over to see if Viserys had heard anything. Fortunately, he was having a lively conversation with their daughter Helaena so he was paying the boys no due.

Alicent’s fingers had dug into Aemond’s arm and the boy gasped.

-Quiet Aemond! Do you want your father to hear you?

His purple eyes bore furiously into hers.

-What is the problem? I hear you say stuff like this about my half-sister all the time!

-Never in front of your father! - she countered.

Aemond slouched into his chair folding his arms.

-I don’t get why that bitch is so important to father. Everybody knows she is a slut and female. My brother should be King not her!

Aegon laughed maliciously.

-Enough you two. I will hear no more of this talk when your father is present, understood?

They nodded.

Yes, she had been dreading Rhaenyra’s arrival, and before long, and as always unannounced, the princess arrived, bringing with her much of her household of Dragonstone, and of course her damned husband prince Daemon. 

They had greeted them in the Throne Room.

The princess was not yet five months into her pregnancy. With her riding leathers on, and her heavy black cloak around her, it was difficult to see if she was indeed with child. It was plain for anyone to see though, how much her son Aegon, called the Younger in order not to be mistaken with her own son Aegon, had grown, and the boy made the delight of everyone at court.

He had every promise of growing to be a tall boy. His face had the same otherworldly perfection that Rhaenyra’s did and he shared her purple eyes, though his were darker. Seeing Daemon in him though was what made Alicent angrier. There was no denying who his father was, though he did take after his mother more.

Helaena squealed when she saw Aegon and begged Rhaenyra to hold him.

Aegon rolled his eyes at his sister and Aemond made some rude comment as she tried to play with her nephew who was making big eyes at his parents and had his lower lip trembling.

As was Viserys’s custom there would of course be a feast to welcome the arrival of the princess.

Alicent had a new dress made for the occasion. Two actually, one for the feast welcoming the princess, and the other one to wear a fortnight later on the occasion of her husband’s name day celebrations.

The dress was a deep shade of blue and it brought her the colour in her eyes. She wore her hair in the traditional hairstyle worn by the ladies at court, pulled up with two small pieces falling at either side of her head. Rhaenyra never once had worn that hairstyle. The girl always mocked it to be “westerosi fashion” and “too common” for her though her assumptions were rich coming for a girl who either, wore her hair down like a whore in a brothel, wore a long braid on the fashion of the late Queen Visenya, another whore and probably a witch, or wore it with two intricate braids on either side of her head which made her look like a girl that had not had her blood yet.

Her cousin Mina promptly complimented her, and so did her other ladies.

-Beautiful as a summer day in the Reach your grace.

-I will have to agree with you. - Alicent said staring at her reflection in the mirror.

When she walked into the Hall, she noted that most nobles were already there. She quickly scanned the room looking for the bitch Rhaenyra. Her curiosity wanted to know how she had dressed that night.

She found her, cup in hand and surrounded by men.

The princess was wearing her hair loose, and her silver-gold waves falling to her waist. She wore a light silver dress with several small diamonds that made the dress shine bright. It was loose fitted and made from a soft material, with long sleeves that touched the floor. She looked almost ethereal in it, and the pale colour of her dress and her hair made her eyes even more haunting, and in truth, not a man could look away from her.

Ser Harwin, the Lord Hand’s older son in particular, was fixated in her, and his eyes followed her every movement.

Trying to ignore her, Alicent took her seat next to the King.

Some servants poured them wine which she gladly accepted.

-Doesn’t Rhaenyra look gorgeous on that dress? It brings out the silver in her hair, I think.

Alicent couldn’t bring herself to utter a single word so she limited herself to a smile.

-But you look wonderful as well my dear. - Viserys complimented.

Daemon too arrived on their table, goblet in had and as handsome as always. He was hearing his hair slightly shorter at the moment, barely reaching his shoulders. Like a silver curtain, it framed his face to perfection, and he looked every inch a warrior-prince. His pants were a dark beige colour, and his elegant tunic was a dark gold. They were lighter tones than the prince typically wore though Alicent thought they made him look much younger than his years.

He took the seat at Viserys’s left and snapped his fingers asking for more wine.

-Ah brother, how good of you to join us. - Viserys told Daemon.

-Not as good as the vintage of tonight’s feast I can assure you.

Her husband smiled pleased. Alicent forced herself to make small talk.

-Did you have a nice journey from Dragonstone brother? - she asked.

The prince was distractedly browsing the crowd and only when Viserys called him did Daemon answered.

-Ah, my apologies, I was looking for your daughter brother, though silly of me I only needed to look to the spot where all the men had flocked to. She does look more beautiful than ever in that dress, so they can hardly be blamed. Don’t you think so my queen?

He smiled at her though there was no warmth in his gesture.

-The princess is as lovely as ever.

-Pregnancy becomes her that is certain.

-How are things in Dragonstone brother?

-Same as always. Though your grandson is extending his vocabulary. He already knows how to say brother, mother, father, hello, yes and dragon. Can you believe he still hasn’t learned how to say no?!

Viserys laughed.

-You must teach him to say grandfather. He truly is a delightful princeling.

-What can I say, Rhaenyra and I were particularly inspired when we made him. - he turned his eyes to Alicent.

Viserys laughed again.

-I hope you were equally as inspired with the second one as well brother, I am praying for a grandson. Though I usually don’t mind boys or girls, I grew rather fond of having a grandson named after myself.

\- I am sure it is a boy. - Daemon replied.

-What where you talking about? - Rhaenyra asked taking the seat next to Daemon’s.

-Are you done enticing men for the evening my princess?

-I was confessing to your uncle child that I do hope for another grandson, so he can be named Viserys.

-Aegon most certainly agrees with you. He says brother all the time poor thing. Oh, and he absolutely adores the toys you sent him father, and I did too. I still can’t believe you made dolls of us!

The king laughed again.

-I did not make them myself child, though I did pay a hefty sum for them.

-Well he carries them everywhere. - Rhaenyra replied.

-Yes, he does- Daemon added- The munã doll and the angry doll… that just happens to be me.

-A man like you should know how to take a joke brother! - Viserys replied asking for more wine.

After everyone took their assigned seats, Viserys said a few words, welcoming the princess and her party back to Dragonstone. Then he went on and on giving praises to his daughter and his grandson and more than once, Alicent had to hold herself not to roll her eyes.

Next to her Aegon was sulking, Aemond was angry, and Helaena pulled at her sleeve. 

-Yes sweetling?

-Can I have a dress like my sister’s? I love the colour. It might look good on my hair as well.

Alicent’s smile vanished at once.

-No, you cannot! - she whispered back to her daughter- And you should know better than wanting to dress like your older sister! Or you wish to have people whispering behind your back that you are not a girl with good morals?

Helaena’s lip was trembling.

-Now seat straight and enough with these ridiculous requests!

The feast finally begun as Viserys sat and clapped two times for the food to be served. Since it was still Winter, there was not much variety of vegetables or fruits, but there was more than enough meat and several kinds of fish being served with reach dressings, and several pies.

As always, Daemon and Rhaenyra spent their meal whispering and laughing with each other, and more than once they shared the same place, feeding one another playfully.

There was music playing and the fool Mushroom was telling jokes and making everybody laugh.

After several hours, and many, many courses, most of the nobles stood and started to walk from table to table to have a little chat with each other.

Rhaenyra was with her favourite ladies the Strong sisters, still known as such despite the fact that they were both married. Daemon was with some of his friends of the gold cloaks, drinking and clearly making jokes, more than once he glanced over at Rhaenyra and whispered something back to his friends with laughter erupting as a result.

Alicent was distractedly watching the prince when a person came into her line of vision. Turning her head, she saw nonword than the prince’s own wife and niece, Rhaenyra.

-And how are you this evening my dear? - Alicent asked.

Rhaenyra had her ladies on either side of her, and so did Alicent.

-I know it was you, and your father of course.

-I have no idea what you are talking about princess.

-You do know what I am talking about very well. You were behind the failed attempt to name my son a bastard.

Alicent laughed.

-All of us at court were devastated to know of the unfortunate incident, and your father did everything in his power to correct the situation, and so did my own father and my uncles.

-Oh, shut up. Do you think me still the naïve little girl who can’t see past your façade of kindness? - Rhaenyra asked with disdain.

-Were you ever a naïve girl? I fail to see where. - the queen mocked in turn.

-I was the naïve girl who could not see what an upstart and an ambitious slut that seduced my father to get what she wanted you were.

Alicent’s ladies gasped in shock and so did Alicent herself. Yes, Rhaenyra had said similar things in one or two occasions, but never so boldly and in front of other people.

-Are you going to talk about being a slut? Well, mayhaps you should princess, seeing as you are an expert on the subject. Was your son and that child you have on the way, even fathered by prince Daemon?

Rhaenyra laughed and approached Alicent more.

-Why? Does the thought of another woman having prince Daemon’s babes annoys you so much? Just so you know, we sleep with one another every night and he takes me in the most passionate fashion you can imagine. I never tire of hearing him moaning my name.

-He must enjoy all the whore tricks you know no doubt. - Alicent replied.

-All the ones I know were the ones he taught me. - the princess maliciously said. - Unlike what happened to you, my uncle was mad with desire at the prospect of having me. But then again, I am more to his liking than you were.

-Yes, he always enjoyed deflowering whores, so you fitted quite well in his preferences.

Throwing her locks of hair to the side, she addressed Alicent once more.

-When I am queen, I shall feed you and your father to the dogs you bitch, and before, you will be paraded through the streets like the whore you are!-Rhaenyra told her- That shall be your punishment for your schemes against me.

-Careful princess, perhaps it will be the other way around. 

-I assure you, it won’t be.

Alicent sniggered at her.

-Go back to your pimp you little slut, it is almost time for him to take you to bed and for you to kneel down in front of him and suck his cock like the little bitch you are.

Her cousin Mina let out a gasp, she had never heard Alicent use such vulgar language.

Rhaenyra only smiled.

-Perhaps I shall yes. I know you would like to do it, alas Daemon has more refined taste and you do not hold to his high standards. After all, what man would want an old and tired skinny hag with a dried-up cunt when he can have me?

-What are you two talking about in this secluded area?

It was Viserys, with a big smile on his face, and a cup in hand. And good thing about the cup, was he more sober he would have quickly noted the tension between them and the shocked expressions of the ladies around them.

Rhaenyra immediately composed her face and took a step away from Alicent. She threw one of her stunning smiles to her father.

-Nothing of importance my love- Alicent said placing her arms around her husband- I was simply stating to the princess that she should not tire herself, she is with child after all and all of us are praying for another healthy boy, like her first.

Rhaenyra’s face was venomous.

-The queen is right my daughter, mayhaps it is best if you ask my brother to retire with you for the evening.

The princess pouted like a small spoiled child.

-Oh, come my darling girl, you know that you should rest in your condition. Now give your father a kiss goodnight. I am sure your uncle will be happy to take you to your quarters.

-Of that I have no doubts. - Rhaenyra replied staring at Alicent.

Still pouting she went over to her father and kissed him on both cheeks.

She then turned to Alicent again. Instead of kissing her Rhaenyra stared at her mockingly.

-I will not forgive the words you told me, and I do hope my queen, that you remember mine and that you know that I am a woman of my word.

Alicent smiled.

-I won’t forget what you said rest assure princess.

Turning on her heels Rhaenyra left.

-What were the two of you going on about? - Viserys asked.

-Nothing Viserys, I already told you.

-You did yet I fail to believe you when I see the both of you talking this way and my daughter not kissing you on the cheeks.

Alicent smiled again.

-Your daughter is tired and heavy with child, she gets temperamental nothing more. Worry not my love, with four children I am used to dealing with sulks and pouts.

-You should not upset Rhaenyra at this stage. - he scolded her- I saw very well the looks the two of you were throwing at each other and I like it not.

-Well maybe she should not provoke me! - Alicent fired back- You are always on her side!

-Enough of this Alicent. All that I ask is a little patience with my daughter during her delicate condition. She already had more than enough commotion in the past moons, and this is not good for her or the baby. And gods forbid if she would lose another child!

“Yes, what a horrible tragedy that was, seeing the little bitch in tears…”

Knowing that she was at a crossroad with Viserys, Alicent figured her best tactic would be to diverge his attention.

-No more of this talk then, let us enjoy our evening my love and the music. Our singers are playing so wonderfully, maybe we should dance together.

Before Viserys could protest any further, Alicent threw her arms around him and kissed him.

As they made their way to the centre of the Hall where several couples were dancing, Alicent smiled noting Rhaenyra and Daemon’s absence. If she had to endure there presence for several more weeks, she would at least try to be away from them as much as humanly possible. Gods only knew how difficult that would be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat fight, well almost (hissing sounds). XD
> 
> Funny story, yesterday I was reviewing a few things in F&B and then I read that when Lord Strong died, besides considering Rhaenyra for being his Hand, Viserys also considered his brother Daemon XD Viserys wtf was wrong with you?! On a positive note, D&D would be perfect to write Viserys.
> 
> D&D- Well Viserys kind of forgot when Daemon was cruel and liked to mutilate and kill people, and when he mocked his dead son, and when he was terrible as Master of Coin and Maester of Laws, and when he impregnated his mistress and tried to give her a dragon egg, and when he seduced and was caught in bed with Rhaenyra and when he married Laena without his knowledge. Yes, he kind of forgot about all of that and he considered him for his Hand.


	48. Rhaenyra V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D here it is a new chapter, as always I hope you enjoy ;)

Rhaenyra V

It was a cold winter morning. Truthfully though, it suited the aura inside the Red Keep rather well. As the days progressed and her father’s name day approached the coldness between the herself and the queen became more and more apparent, and tensions rose between the Blacks and the Greens, the so named parties of both she and Alicent.

After their confrontation during the feast of Rhaenyra’s arrival, she had opted to simply avoid and ignore Alicent, that meant spending almost no time with her father since the hatful hag was always no more than two steps away from him. Nonetheless, during almost every night they had to share a meal together, which almost always ended bad. Luckily for her however, her uncle Daemon never left the queen without answer, or her obnoxious spawn, and afterwards he would mock her and her party until Rhaenyra had tears in her eyes from laughter.

One of the few occasions when Alicent was not present was during small council meetings though in those she had to put up with Ser Criston’s obnoxious and constant stares at her direction.

Though any feeling she might ever had for him had perished the day he kissed her by force, confessed his feelings for her, and then called her a whore, she hated that he had the audacity to openly stare at her. Only when her uncle was present did the fool knight restrain himself.

She did her best to ignore him and she never addressed him at meetings even when some comment was directed at her. A reaction was what the imbecile wanted, and she would not give him the satisfaction. He often wandered close to her stepmother and Rhaenyra could only laugh.

“Does he really think that it bothers me? Does he not see that I am indifferent to him? I have my uncle, what ever would I need him for?”

The only thing that really bothered her about him was the cruel stares he threw at her son Aegon whenever the babe was with Rhaenyra, Daemon had noted it too and had made a few japes on the subject.

-Poor man, I am sure he always pictured you having his black haired and green-eyed spawn, so it must be a tragedy for him to behold the silver hair and purple eyes of our son. A constant reminder to him of who is your son’s father.

-I hope you are not serious. - Rhaenyra replied- I would never lay with him, much less have his children!

-You did have a deep infatuation with him when you were a girl. - Daemon noted with a smile.

-A girlish infatuation is not love! - Rhaenyra replied blushing a little.

-I would beg to differ, you had a little girl infatuation with me for years and look where we are. - he said pointing to her stomach.

-It was different. I always dreamed of marrying you and having you only for myself. It was always love what I felt for you. Burning and all consuming.

Daemon’s eyes had met hers and with his smirk he told her one word.

-Good.

But that day she tried to push all of those thoughts away from her mind. It was her father’s name day, and she should be cheerful for his sake. Rhaenyra knew how he hated feuds and conflicts, though that worked against him more often than not.

She was dressing herself for the day with the help of her handmaidens. She chose a burgundy dress made of rich velvet and styled her hair into an intricate braid. Her belly had been growing for the past weeks and she now felt her child move within her. The new babe moved far more than Aegon did when she was carrying him, but it was not unpleasant. Nonetheless, as it had happened with Aegon, she was sick almost every day, and she felt tired beyond measure. 

Lady Careleen was placing a necklace around her elegant neck and tying it when she let out a yawn.

-As our prince been keeping you up at nights? - she asked with a smile.

-Which prince are you referring to, my husband or my possible future son?

-The first of course.

The other ladies giggled.

-Although he does seek me it is hardly his fault. Being pregnant sucks the life out of me.

Alla rolled her eyes laughing.

-Says the woman who even pregnant looks like a goddess come to earth and has all the men at court lusting after her.

-Most of all our brother. - Careleen added.

-Fortunately, the only one I want lusting after me, is not acting the eunuch this time around. - Rhaenyra commented.

Her ladies giggled again.

-That is why you are so tired your grace. The prince must be a demanding lover, or so you have told me.

-The lot of you should find better things to do than to wonder about what goes on in my bedchamber. - Rhaenyra told them trying to contain her laughter. - As exciting as it may be.

-In our defence we are not the only ones. - Alla pointed out.

-Oh yes, some even wished they could trade places with you, or with your husband depending on the person’s sex. - Careleen concurred.

Rhaenyra contemplated her reflexion. Pleased with the result she turned to her ladies.

-Enough of your gossip and let’s go so I can spend some time with my son.

It was almost midday when she left her rooms to go and see Aegon, followed by her ladies still giggling behind her.

Aegon was being bathed in a small copper tub. Like herself and her uncle, Aegon adored to have exceedingly hot baths, which was just another prove of his Targaryen heritage. Rhaenyra noted how red his maids’ hands were as they touched the water and their faces frowned. Most times they took turns so none of them had to spend long with their hands under the hot water.

-Don’t worry I will bath him myself.- she told them.

-Your grace.

The girls stood and curtsied to her before stepping aside. 

Once Aegon caught sight of her he laughed and clapped.

-Munã! - he called her in the valyrian word for mother.

It always made her heart swell when she heard him call her.

Rhaenyra smiled and sat next to him on a white fur rug on the floor. The little tub was next to the fireplace so little Aegon could be even warmer. His silver hair was dripping water and he splashed some water on the floor and on his mother from the excitement of seeing her.

The room smelled of sweet water, oils, and of Aegon’s baby scent. In truth, bathing him was one of the things she enjoyed most in the world. She often marvelled while she contemplated him, how she and Daemon could ever have made something so perfect and so pure as Aegon was.

She found herself wondering how their new babe would be.

Aegon babbled on, every now and then saying a real word, as she bathed him. He asked about his little grey hatchling who had stayed back on Dragonstone using the valyrion word for dragon, zaldrīzes.

-He is not here my sweet, but tomorrow or so, we will go back to Dragonstone and you shall see him again.

Though the small hatchling grew slowly, Aegon’s love for him grew faster and the two already had an undeniable bound with each other. Her father had asked her what they had named the new dragon and Rhaenyra had promptly told him that the dragon belonged to her son. The same way she had named Syrax, she wanted Aegon to name his hatchling.

In truth she was happy to be back at her island soon. She had been living there since she was six and ten and it had been the place where she always had been most happy. It was her domain and there she was the ruling princess. There was no Alicent to overshadow he, nor her annoying half-brothers, specially Aegon and Aemond, those two monsters… and the queen’s party also held no power there. The people of Dragonstone were loyal to her and her son Aegon and her half-brother and any of Alicent’s friends or family would never be welcomed there.

-I hope you care more for your brother than I care for my half-brothers little Aegon.

-Lēkia! - Aegon replied with the valyrian word for brother, he said it over and over again almost as if he was singing.

Her ladies were distracted, chatting with each other. Only when her father, the king, arrived, were they brought back to reality. Curtseying they left the rooms, leaving Viserys and Rhaenyra alone with baby Aegon.

Her father kneeled next to her kissing the top of her head, and she took the chance to kiss him on the cheeks wishing him a happy name day. He then sat on a chair next to the fireplace.

-I hope little Aegon is not being cooked on that boiling bath of his.

-No more than I am on my baths father. - Rhaenyra replied.

Her father smiled.

-Your mother used to bathe you as well when you were little. How sorry I am that she never got to know you grown. And that she never got to know your son. She would have loved Aegon with all her heart, that much I am certain.

-I would have liked her to meet my son.

It was not often that Rhaenyra thought of her mother. It was too painful to do so, thus she tried not to do it. She still wore her ring though, with the sigil of House Arryn. Almost every day.

-Aemma always blamed herself for not giving me a son, but she needn’t feel that, she gave me the best child anyone could have ever envision. The most brilliant princess ever born to our great House.

Rhaenyra was touched by her father’s words.

-Do you also miss your mother father?

Often Rhaenyra had heard about her late grandmother princess Alyssa. She had died many years prior to her own birth. Her father had been a child of seven, her uncle little more than a babe shy of three.

-My mother princess Alyssa… - Viserys had a melancholic smile- Aye, I miss her. Even more on this day. She would have liked you child, you have her wild spirit, you and your uncle both in fact. Reckless and adventurous the both of you. She took me and your uncle to the skies on dragon back when we were a few days old, same as you did with Aegon. 

-He was three months old when I took him not a babe of days. - she countered. - And reckless? Me?

-Don’t even make me list it Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra pondered for a moment.

-I am not as reckless as my uncle. - she pointed out.

-You might not see it, but he makes the most dangerous side of you come out my daughter. You two best hope that your children don’t take after yourselves, or you will both be in for some trouble in the future.

Rhaenyra eyes met Aegon’s big purple ones. He smiled at her splashing some water.

-Well, my Aegon is a sweet thing. The same cannot be said about my half-brothers Aegon and Aemond so best of luck with them father.

-Must you always call them your half-brothers Rhaenyra? - Viserys asked annoyed.

\- I insist on it, thank you very much.

-You should remember that both them, and you, and your sister Helaena and younger brother Daeron are my children, all of you have my blood, and I want to one day die knowing that there will be no wars between you.

-As far as I am concerned there is no issue nor any need for wars. I shall ascend the throne as Queen, and they can stay at court if they like. You should however father be mindful of your wife’s plans, because if there ever is any war between me or my half-brothers you can be certain she will be the one to blame.

As much as she disliked her father’s other children the rational part of her was always mindful that part of the estranged relation she had with them, could be credited to Alicent and her schemes.

-Don’t exaggerate Rhaenyra. Alicent wants the best for her children but she has come to accept that you are my heir, not them.

-As she really father? - Rhaenyra asked, looking straight into her father’s eyes.

Silence fell between them and was only broken when baby Aegon pulled Rhaenyra’s sleeve. She turned her attention back to her child, running a hand through his wet silver hair.

-I hope that at least today the two of you can be friendly with each other. If not for anything else than for me child.

Viserys moved from his chair over to her. He grabbed her small delicate hand into his as he pleaded with her.

-Please, just for one day, try to me kind to her. 

Pulling Rhaenyra’s hands away from baby Aegon resulted in him making sniffing sounds. 

Rhaenyra looked back at him and found him making big eyes at her, with his lower lip trembling.

-Oh, my poor little boy, come over to your mama.

Rhaenyra immediately turned her attention back to Aegon. She took him out of the bath wrapping him warmly on a woollen towel. Aegon freed his arms, hugging her tightly and eyeing Viserys, with his lower lip still trembling.

-Oh, little Aegon why are you so upset? - Viserys kindly asked the babe.

-He is upset because you are stealing his mother’s attention away from him brother. - her uncle said from the door.

Viserys laughed.

-He better get used to it, when your new babe comes along he will have to share Rhaenyra with him.

\- Lēkia. - little Aegon said.

Daemon stretched his arms out for Rhaenyra to give him Aegon.

-He is not used to seeing you father, he does not like strangers. He lets almost no one hold him.

-Oh, my dear boy, I am your grandfather, not some stranger.

Viserys reached out to touch Aegon. The boy held on tighter to Daemon.

Good natured as always Viserys laughed.

-I think Aegon must be the first ever baby to prefer Daemon’s lap to mine.

-Well, seeing as I only held two babies in my life, this little boy, and his mother, I would say my odds are good. I remember Rhaenrya also preferring me.

-No, no, no. Don’t make up stories, I was always her favourite pair of arms. She just liked you because you always bribed her with something.

-My good-looks and charm were always enough for her. - Daemon replied winking at Rhaenyra.

-Even on my name day I am undermined by my younger brother. You are lucky I love you as much as I do. You know Rhaenyra, when Daemon was born my parents let me hold him, with me seated of course. I though he was a doll they were giving me, so I tried to run away with him. - Viserys laughed loudly- It took a while for them to convince me he was a real person. After that I was always taking Daemon with me wherever I went.

Rhaenyra laughed trying to picture her father dragging her uncle around. It was an odd image.

-I suffered much abuse on your father’s hands.

-You most certainly did not. After a few years, it was your father taking the lead though.

-Well my ideas on how to have fun were always more entertaining than yours brother.

-Your ideas on how to get us into trouble you mean. Our poor father always laughed, but our maester got exceedingly mad sometimes. - her father said with a smile- Well, best to get ready for the celebrations. I will leave you both with little Aegon.

Before he left Viserys turned to his brother.

-You are a good father Daemon, I hope you know it.

Her uncle looked uncomfortable, baby Aegon on the other hand was smiling.

 

Later as they dressed themselves for dinner, Rhaenyra giggled as she looked over to Daemon.

-May I ask as to why you are laughing my dearest niece?

-The thought of you bossing over my father is quite amusing to say the least. I hope our children will be good friends with each other as well.

-Well, the more they spend time with each other the more the two of us can spend time alone… You do look absolutely wonderful in that dress though. - he told her as his eyes rummage through her.

Rhaenyra had changed the burgundy dressed for another one for the feast. It was a deep violet gown trimmed with Mirish lace. Her hair was styled into a braid slightly pulled up with a few loose curls to frame her face.

-Do you like it? - she asked twirling.

-I do. That dress will look even better when it is on the floor though. Sadly, for now, we have a dinner to attend, so come to me. - Daemon said holding a hand for her.

Although she had been starving, the smell of a fish stew served as a starter course, was enough to make her stomach turn. She refused most of the food and only ate a little of venison served with potatoes, onions and carrots roasted with honey.

Next to her, Daemon was eating the same and drinking dark ale.

Happiness and joy reigned at the Keep that night. At the end of the feast, Viserys coughed lightly asking for people’s attention.

-My lords, my ladies, I am more than thrilled to be able to celebrate another name day with those I love the most, specially my children. I have been blessed by the gods with five wonderful princelings that are a credit to our house and as of today, three of them are dragon riders since my younger daughter Helaena took Dreamfyre to the skies for the first time.

Her younger sister smiled proudly at her father’s words and many of the lords present clapped and cheered for the young princess.

Not used to having so much attention Helaena blushed and thanked her father.

Aemond crossed his arms over his chest rolling his eyes.

-At ten years old. Younger than you were nephew. - Daemon said turning to Aegon the Elder with a mocking smile.

The boy became annoyed and sulked in his seat.

-Not to mention that Dreamfyre is a much more formidable creature, older and bigger. – her uncle added.

-Oh, dear brother- Alicent replied- There is no more beautiful dragon in the skies than my son’s Sunfyre, everyone agrees.

-I don’t. I wouldn’t trade a formidable and lean beast, used to war and flying, for a young dragon no matter what colour his scales are. 

-Gold is a Lannister colour stepmother. And pink a colour for House Bolton in the North- Rhaenyra said- We Targaryens favour black and red for our House colours or silver and purple for our valyrian heritage. But I would not expect you to know that. You hold on to Dreamfyre Helaena, she will suit you best.

Her sister blushed and nodded.

-Actually, I do know what colours the Targaryens favour, seeing as you insist on dressing with black every chance you get. Black, red, purple, any colour that is dramatic enough to make you stand out. You do love your attention princess. - it was a clear provocation from Alicent’s part but Rhaenyra refused to let her have the last word.

-Don’t fret my queen. Not everyone can wear purple or red and look elegant, as is your case. You do well to stick to your green dresses. They certainly match your emotions.

“You hateful envious bitch.” Rhaenyra thought to herself.

Before their conversation could escalate any further, the musicians began to play. First a song dedicated to Aegon’s Conquest, then another for the Old King and Queen Alysanne and many others about love including the piece on fair Jonquil and Florian the floor which let many ladies gasping. To end their performance, they played a song written a few years back dedicated to Rhaenyra called, of course, “The Realm’s Delight”.

She smiled and looked smugly to her stepmother delighting herself with her venomous expression.

When the song finished many of the men present clapped enthusiastically, their hungry eyes glued to Rhaenyra, who from her seat at the King’s table threw some kisses.

It was almost the Hour of the Wolf when the feast was over and they finally retired to their chambers.

The servants had been ordered to keep the fires lit in their rooms throughout the night, so every hour or so, they would go in and stir the flames adding another log or two as needed. 

Both she and Daemon hated the cold. Targaryens had the blood of the dragon in them, they were made for fire, light and warmth, and in winter everything was ice, darkness and cold. They were lucky that it did not snow in Dragonstone or in King’s Landing. 

Regardless of that, it rained heavily, and storms were a common thing. The cold winds, specially at night, kept them closed inside the castles with no will to leave them. 

She was dressed in her nightgown by her ladies who also undid her braid and combed her hair until it was shining like beaten silver mixed with gold. Afterwards they left her, curtsying to her.

-Don’t let him wear you out too much, we have to travel tomorrow- Careleen teased before leaving her alone with her uncle.

Rhaenyra had ordered the servants to bring them a plate filled with small strawberry cakes, one of her favourites, and she sat on the bed savouring one while she waited for her uncle to join her. Though barely out of the feast, she had eaten very little so she was a bit hungry.

Daemon came out for the small closet room in which he usually changed wearing nothing. He always liked to sleep naked even in winter. She felt herself grow warmer just by admiring his lean yet muscular body, with his perfect skin, a shade or two darker than hers, contrasting with the light silver of his hair.

-Am I dreaming or are you eating a plate of cakes by yourself in our bed? - he asked as he joined.

She offered him a small cake. The prince promptly refused.

-I would much rather taste them from your mouth and your fingers…

Grabbing the plate, he moved it away from her and moved his mouth to her hands kissing her and eagerly sucking her fingers. He then moved to her face liking her lips and tasting the sweetness on her mouth.

-This is the only way I can endure sweets, eating them directly from you my princess.

He kissed her again and she felt his tongue entering her mouth. She melted into his kiss moaning as his hands caressed the swell of her breasts through her nightgown. 

-I love to see all those men around you almost drooling over you knowing that I am the only one who can have the Realm’s Delight in my bed.

She giggled as his lips trailed down her neck. 

-You do like to brag to the other gold cloaks about that. - she replied.

-Why shouldn’t I brag about bedding the most beautiful woman of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond the Narrow Sea. Especially, since I am the only man alive who ever had her, and who made her a real woman. Certainly, something to brag about trust me.

He wiggled his eyebrows and Rhaenyra felt her cheeks grow hot.

-In this very bed I recall.

He pulled her more to himself trailing her arm with his hand before intertwining her fingers with his.

-It is a very special bed. - she told him giving him a kiss. - I never asked, what did you do with the ruined sheets that day after I left?

-What sheets? The ones with your maiden’s blood?

-Yes.

He shrugged.

-Nothing. I suppose the servants changed them.

-Pardon me?!- she asked in disbelief. - You left bloodied shits for your servants to change?!

-Yes. Why? Would you have liked me to keep them as a souvenir? - he asked with a smirk- I remember the night I deflowered you quite well my pet. I don’t need to keep the sheets to recall how you shuddered under me and blushed ever so sweetly.

-No! - she said blushing- They could have asked questions! They could have brought that information to someone! Why would you have bloodied shits? You are a man, there is no reason.

-Oh Rhaenyra, the servants of the Red Keep stopped asking questions about what they find in my sheets years ago. They just learned to go on with it. And they know full well what would happen to them if they tried to spy on me… Besides my pet, part of the thrill was always the chance to get caught in the act.

He kissed her mouth, though she quickly pulled away.

-No, it wasn’t! I tremble when I recall the day, we were caught abed by Ser Arryk. And I almost die of embarrassment when I recall the day my father and his advisors walked in on us when we were on your tent during the tourney celebrating our wedding!

Daemon laughed.

-Well, on that second time we were already married. Newly married in fact. So, I see no issue.

-I don’t want my father to see me like that!

Her uncle dismissed her.

-Your father knows very well what goes on between a man and a woman. He has five children. And he knows how we made little Aegon, and our babe that is presently in your stomach.

-Ugh… father does not see me like that, and I don’t want to picture him! Much less in bed with that slut!

Daemon laughed.

-Then may I propose you picture us in bed together. Or better yet, allow me to take this pesky thing from you and to worship you with my manhood.

-Worship me?

Daemon’s hands lifted her nightgown up to her hips, and gently he parted her lowed lips and moved two fingers in her.

-You are my goddess. Even pregnant. And fucking is the best way of worship there is, at least the best I know. In fact, my dear niece- as he said those words, he moved his fingers further into her and she gasped- If men worshiped like this, we would all be far more religious. Wouldn’t you agree?

Closing her eyes, she threw her head back.

-I will take that as a yes, my little dragon.

He removed his fingers from her and pulled her nightgown off throwing it to the side and leaving her bare in front of him.

-I will never know why you insist on sleeping with anything on.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-For modesty sakes? And it’s cold.

-You would be far warmer sleeping naked with your body pressed against mine… and you are many things, alas not modest. Not in the slightest.

His hands caressed her body and his fingers moved to her womanhood once more playing and teasing her until she was moaning. He always knew just what to do to drive her insane with desire.

She took the chance to caress his hard member until he gasped.

-If you keep that up, I won’t last enough to have you…

-That would be a terrible thing…- she teased.

Moving her hands to the side, Daemon grabbed her waist and turned her to the side so that his front was pressing into her back.

-Like this is better. - he whispered in her ear- So your belly is out of the way and we don’t upset our babe.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Ever the soft-hearted father uncle.

-Shhh. - he whispered again as he grabbed her hips keeping her in place.

Her uncle moved his member into her, and she gasped as he stretched her opening, her hands digging into the bed sheets. He moved slowly in and out of her, rocking his hips against hers. Though she loved how wild their couplings could be, sometimes it felt good for them to be more sweet and gentler, and it had been like that ever since she had been with child.

The tension build up in her lower abdomen and Daemon let his hand move over to her core playing with her sensitive spot. She gasped in surprise and he let out a chuckle as he continued teasing her, moving in and out as his fingers caressed her. She whimpered and when her release washed over her, she almost screamed. He continued his pace and she grabbed the sheets tighter. Rhaenyra felt him stop moving a while later, as his release came. He held her tightly in place during his pleasure and she moaned with delight.

Afterwards they lied together.

-I hope we didn’t upset our child too much. - Daemon said.

-The babe is fine.

-Your stomach does seem smaller this time compared to when you were carrying Aegon.- he noted.

-Uncle… your child is fine, maester Gerardys says so, and I must say he moves far more than Aegon ever did. Luckily, he does not kick with such force.

Moving his hand to her stomach, Rhaenyra let him feel.

-See? He is beyond fine.

Daemon was silent for a moment. He propped himself on his elbow and studied her.

-You know my princess, you are the only one of my brother’s children and one of the few family members, I ever liked, ever since you were a small babe. There was always something about you that was rather… irresistible. Must be the combination of your small plump mouth and those big purple eyes. Or those silver and gold waves.

She stared at him and giggled.

-You always make me feel like a helpless girl in love. Specially when you say things like this…

-You are far from helpless. Don’t forget you married the most dangerous and skilled warrior of the Seven Kingdoms.

-And the most dashing.

She pulled his face closely to hers and kissed him.

-I love you. - she told him.

Daemon contemplated her face for a moment and smirking he said:

-You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Even pregnant- he added.-I will miss fucking you after our child is born.

He moved a strand of her to the side of her face and she giggled.

Rhaenyra fell asleep with her face turned to Daemon and her delicate hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our next chapter will welcome our prince Viserys, who I know you are looking forward to seeing ;) and the chapter will be told in the POV of Daemon Targaryen the Rogue Prince (music playing in the background).


	49. Daemon VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Finally I am done! 
> 
> As if a new chapter wasn't enough take a look at the gorgeous edit that the amazing SweetPoisonousLove did of Daemon and Rhaenyra!!!! I can't thank you enough <3 and I am still so in love. I have a bit of a confession to make XD I didn't really had people in mind when I pictured D and R, I usually pictured them like their portraits on a World of Ice and Fire but now I definitely picture them like this, specially Daemon. 
> 
> I plan on re-writing chapter 1 and making it a bit longer, and I will share another edit that SweetPoisonousLove did there 😊 so probably the next update will be that.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy. And look at this edit!!!!!!!!

” />

Daemon VI

Rhaenyra was leaned over against the pillows dressed in a white nightgown, on their huge canopy bed. Seated next to her and with his head on her belly was little Aegon, giggling every time he felt any movement coming from his mother’s swollen stomach.

Daemon was getting ready for bed and he was seeing his niece and his son from the mirror in the vanity.

-Can you feel the baby move Aegon? - Rhaenyra asked.

The boy nodded quite happily. He placed one of his small hands in Rhaenyra’s belly and laughed when he felt the child within her kick.

Rhaenyra giggled as well.

-Are you excited to meet your brother or sister? -she asked him.

Aegon nodded again embracing her belly as if he could hug the child.

Taking off his tunic Daemon smiled. Indeed, Aegon would not have to wait long for the babe to be born, more than eight moons had turned since the child had been conceived and Maester Gerardys said that he would soon be born.

Although every part of him was certain that it would be another boy, he felt perhaps a bit afraid. It seemed too good to be true, having two sons. In his mind he always saw two boys though, Aegon, and as promised to his brother, Viserys.

Either way he could not wait for the child to be born so he could lay with Rhaenyra again. Though not as traumatic as the last time, some weeks had gone by since he last had her and he was already growing crazy.

In only his breeches, Daemon laid Dark Sister on the foot of his bed.

Little Aegon called him using the valyrian word for father, kepa. It never failed to make Daemon smile.

-So, my little hatchling, having fun playing with your brother?

Aegon’s big purple eyes were shining with excitement.

-Of course, he is- his niece said- He will be the best big brother anyone could ask for, won’t you my little prince?

There was a knock on the door and Aegon’s maids appeared.

-Pardon us your graces, it is the prince’s bedtime and we are here to take him, if it pleases you of course.

Aegon’s lip trembled and he looked over to his parents.

-Come now Aegon, you know it is time for bed. - Rhaenyra told him- Tomorrow I shall fetch you myself yes? And we can have sweet porridge for breakfast with lots of honey and cinnamon.

Aegon continued to make big eyes at them though his lip trembled slightly less at the prospect of being taken from bed by his mother. He looked over at Daemon, and he ruffled his light silver hair playfully.

-You heard your mother, we can play small dragon, big dragon tomorrow, just as you like. Now, before bed, give me your best rawr. - he told his son.

Aegon did his best imitation of a dragon shriek and Daemon answered him back.

Laughing, Aegon got off from the bed and clumsily walked over to his maids. They made a gesture to pick him up, but he ran from them, too proud to want to be carried.

Rhaenyra giggled and Daemon turned to her.

-Is something a matter my pet?

-It’s just that… you used to play small dragon, big dragon with me when I was little.

Daemon smirked.

-We still play together my sweet niece, you are still the little dragon and I am still the big bad dragon, but now, we have a different kind of play, which is much, much more enjoyable than the one we had when you were little.

She blushed a little and lowered her eyes.

Seating next to her, Daemon pulled her face close to his and kissed her. Slowly and tenderly, as if she was made of crystal.

Rhaenyra eagerly responded and ran her fingers through his hair.

When they pulled apart her lips were red and swollen from his kisses and she looked a little short of breath.

Even at almost nine months’ pregnant she looked like a sight in her white nightgown and with her silver-gold hair loose. Indeed, the only part of her that had grown any bigger was her stomach, though it was not as big as it had been when she carried Aegon. Her breasts in particular looked beyond delectable and he wanted nothing more than to bury his head in them. Her beautiful face look tired though tired and she had dark circles under her eyes. The extra weight of her belly had been giving her trouble sleeping at nights, and back pain.

As he did every night Daemon motioned her to turn around. She sat with her legs crossed between his legs and turned her back towards him. His hands massaged her back and she almost whimpered in pleasure.

-If you keep making those noises my hands might decide to caress other parts of you.

-We can’t…- she moaned as his hands worked her elegant shoulders. - I am too far along.

-I love you dressed in white.- he whispered.- When you recover from the birth I want nothing more than for you to dress in the most innocent thing you have so I can use my tongue on you until you faint.

She turned her face to him.

-What did you say?

-Don’t look so shocked my pet, I have said, and too much of your delight did, things like this in the past. And even more perverse things- he added whispering in her ear.

-Not when I was with child you didn’t. You know I can’t get excited, the babe is due to be born soon.

-It’s hardly my fault when you look so desirable… and I miss the feeling of being inside you.

He lifted her and turned towards him kissing her again and more passionately. She closed her eyes and let her hands ran through his naked back. When he pulled away, she gasped.

-Are you quite certain I can’t be with you when you are giving birth? - he asked.

Her eyes were impossibly dark when they met his.

-No, I don’t want you there uncle. I will be in a lot of pain and you will be asking every five seconds if I am fine, and when the child will be born, so no. I much prefer having Laena with me and princess Rhaenys.

-Fine have it your way. - he told her.

Daemon tried to remove her from his lap, and she protested.

-Don’t be mad at me uncle…- she pleaded with him putting her hands on his chest and making big eyes at him.

He started to realize who Aegon had learned to make his sad face with…

-I will make it worth your while afterwards, I promise you. - she whispered in his ear.

He raised one eyebrow at her.

-Either way maybe you should try and sleep. - Daemon told her.

-You know I have been spending most nights awake. It’s hard to sleep with this belly weighting down on me. Plus my back aches too much.

-Perhaps a bedtime story to help you sleep? - he offered.

She nodded her head with a smile. He leaned against the pillows, taking her with him, and gently laid her head over his chest.

-Did I ever told you how I killed Craghas Drahar with a single strike? - he asked her with a smirk.

-You have, but I would very much like it if you told it again.

-Well it was the year of 106 AC, and I was conquering the Stepstones, whilst you my pet were still a small girl of nine. Craghas Drahar, more known as Craghas Crabfeeder was some cunt who ruled the Steps before me. Deciding to make them mine instead, I sent him a letter where amongst other things, I asked him how it felt like to be a eunuch who liked a cock shoved in his mouth and another on his ass every day. Well, needless to say that he agreed to a match after the insult.

-Wait- Rhaenyra interrupted- That’s not how you told me the story the first time. You had said that he had killed one of your friends and that you slew him in revenge.

-Well what was I supposed to tell you back then? You were a virgin barely five and ten who had never so much as had a boy kiss her lips. How could I talk about having cocks shoved in certain places? You would probably have fainted. So, I embellished the story a bit for your innocent ears.

Rhaenyra simply stared at him.

-Now, where was I….

 

From that day onwards, every night Daemon would tell Rhaenyra old tales of his adventures until she felt asleep. She knew them all of course, but she enjoyed them just as much as she had when he first told her about them. He liked those moments with her for they also helped him forget it had been almost two moons since he had been inside her and his prospects for the next moons were not the best as she would be recovering from the birth.

Luckily not a fortnight later, before supper, her pain started, and she told him the babe would come soon.

Word was sent for Lady Laena who arrived in a very short time accompanied by her mother the princess Rhaenys, and her of course the Sea Snake, who greeted Daemon with a big smile from ear to ear.

-I was wondering when I would have a chance to repay you for drinking my best vintage Daemon. Luckily for us both, I needn’t wait long and here we.

He snapped his fingers a few times summoning the servants and asking for wine.

-The best you have, and keep it coming. Ser Erryk, Ser Steffon and Ser Lorent, would you care to join me?

The three white cloaks eagerly nodded their heads. Corlys motioned for the servants again.

-And we will require food. I have not supped yet. I think I am in the mood for some roasted chicken. No need to bring anything for prince Daemon. If past experience can mean anything, then he will spend the next hours moping around the palace.  
The servants bowed and obeyed, trying to contain their laughter when they saw the furious stares Daemon was giving the Sea Snake.

No more than an hour afterwards, the table was set and Lord Corlys Velaryon shared a meal of roasted chicken and vegetables, fish stew, freshly baked bread, lamprey pie and some rather expensive wines with the three white cloaks and other knights from the princess’s household.

Too worried to eat, Daemon instead drank trying to soothe his nerves. He sat next to Lord Corlys who was telling jokes and stories to the delight of the men. Unfortunately, the drink was not helping and more than once he felt his stomach turning.

-Who shoved a stick up your ass Daemon? Your mood is even worse than usual and given that you usually are a sick son of a whore that’s saying something.

-Oh, I am sorry Corlys, you must be confusing me with someone who gives two shits about your opinion like… look at that, I cannot think of a single person who cares about what you think.

Corlys laughed.

-Is that the best you can come up with? Seriously, every man goes through a rough patch when their wife is with child, but you? You look like you have been tortured! If she was not giving birth as of now, I would have taken you to the whore house for you to empty your frustrations on some poor woman paid to put up with you!

It was Daemon’s turn to laugh.

-You think I would go to a whore house?! With Rhaenyra pregnant?! What kind of imbecile are you Corlys? - the Sea Snake just stared at him incredulous- Do you even know what I have to deal with? She would have a fit! The mother of all fits in fact! She would go into a state of black rage and probably lose the babe and afterwards she would try to kill me!

Daemon took a long sip of his drink.

\- She once threatened that she would publicly cuckold me for all to see if she found out I had been unfaithful to her, and that was a few days after we were wed! I only tremble imagining what she would do to get back at me if I was unfaithful to her whilst she is pregnant with my child! You don’t know Rhaenyra, Corlys. You know the sweet smiles and the little braids on her head and her walking around acting charming with her innocent face, you never saw the real her!

The Sea Snake looked like he had been slapped.

-Did you just told me that you have not bed anyone since she got pregnant?

-Not before, not after. Gods, did you not heard me saying she threaten to fuck another man just to get back at me days after we wed? Was she another woman I would have slapped her across the face, but with her I can’t! Viserys would kill me or throw me into a black cell, and my enemies would probably poison me since no consequence would fall on them. Besides, I want that crown. I need her to love me or my ambitions of ruling are over. I have not worked so hard to seduce her and make her fall in love with me just to throw everything out of the window!

-How? - Corlys asked incredulously.

-Give it a rest Corlys.

-Daemon Targaryen… faithful… the Seven Hells have frozen.

-Don’t exaggerate, this is out of necessity, not because I wanted!

-Daemon Targaryen has kept his marriage vows! - Corlys said a bit too loudly.

The other knights turned to them and Daemon kicked the Sea Snake under the table.

-Keep it down Corlys, I am in no mood.

-Daemon Targaryen, the man who used to delight himself in killing men and deflowering virgins, the man who seduced, taught whore tricks and deflowered his own niece right under his brother’s nose, turned into a faithful husband who worries about his pregnant wife and tells her he loves her. Who are you?- the Sea Snake asked with narrowed eyes.

-ENOUGH!

The Hall felt silent and every eye turned to Daemon. Corlys started laughing almost uncontrollably and Daemon stood.

Unable to endure more of the Sea Snake and with not much too do rather than worry, he decided to go to his and Rhaenyra’s rooms to look for any news concerning the birth.

Corlys didn’t understand. It was not as if he was actually faithful, she simply gave him no reason to be otherwise. They fucked every day, more than once, sometimes even when she had her blood, and when they didn’t, she would pleasure him with her talented mouth and hands. Only her pregnancies put a stop to their couplings, though as much as he wanted a good release the risks were too high. She could find out, go into a fit and lose the child, and he could not deal with shit like that again!

“Luckily one day she won’t care anymore, and I can go back to fucking whomever I like”

He was in no rush to that day however, his niece was a gorgeous thing and a better lover than many whores he had sampled, and that cunt of hers… gods! No whore he ever sampled, as skilful as they could be, have ever compared to the feeling of being inside Rhaenyra.

He knocked twice on the door before one of the midwives answered the door and went to fetch Maester Gerardys. The man came cleaning his hands on a piece of cloth.

-Everything is progressing well your grace. - Gerardys assured him by the door. - The princess’s water broke and soon she will be able to start pushing. It should be easier than it was with prince Aegon, the new babe does not appear to be as big.

Daemon heard Rhaenyra’s moans of pain through the door which offered him no relieve.

-I will send someone to summon you once the baby is born. And I can give you something to quieten your nerves if you want.

Daemon refused him. Bowing, the maester returned to his niece and one of the midwives closed the door once again.

Not wanting company Daemon decided not to go back to the Hall. Instead he decided to go to the Throne Room for a short while. He has always liked to sit on that throne and contemplate on his life. And how many times had he sat there thinking that one day it could be his by right?

He walked down the corridors. When he walked past his sons’s room though he saw a little silver head peeking from behind the door. A pair of dark purple eyes stared at him and soon a little boy ran towards him clinging to his leg, one hand holding a dragon doll.

-Papa…- Aegon called with his lower lip trembling.

Daemon picked him up.

-What is the matter my son?

-Mama? - Aegon asked.

-You cannot be with her now little Aegon, but soon she will have a present for both of us. - he told the child with a smile. - You will have a brother and I will have another son.

Aegon’s eyes stared at him.

-Can’t sleep. - Aegon said.

-How about you stay with me instead?

Aegon eyed his father a bit uncertain before bringing his arms around his neck, still clutching the dragon doll in his hands. Every step Daemon took, he felt the dragon doll hitting his back.

The ancient throne of the Targaryen Lords was embedded in the dark stone with the banner of their house hanging over it. Though the chair itself was not decorated with dragons, the rest of the room was. There was also a huge fireplace carved from black stone, with two dragons on each side and one atop. The fires were lit and warmed the room to a pleasant temperature.

The rogue prince turned to his son.

-One day you will seat on that chair, as your mother now does and you will be the prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.- he told his son with pride.- I never had that title but you will, and luckily by then I will be named King and I will rule next to your mother.

Daemon sat on the throne with Aegon on his lap and started talking, more to himself than to Aegon. He was feeling quite sentimental that day.

-I may have never been prince of Dragonstone, but I did quite well if I say so myself. I was knighted at sixteen and given Dark Sister. How many men can brag about owning a valyrian steel sword? I ride one of the most formidable dragons alive, Caraxes. I was King of the Stepstones. And I married the heir to the Seven Kingdoms and the most desired woman in the world. I won’t even tell you how I achieved that last one… it would probably give you nightmares at night. - he said smiling thinking back to how he had seduced Rhaenyra and why Viserys had accepted their union.

His son was too busy petting the dragon doll, and playing with it, to pay much attention to what Daemon was saying.

-Hungry. – Aegon suddenly complained.

-I was having a moment. - Daemon replied rolling his eyes. - These are important things I am telling you.

Pulling at his arm, Aegon ignored his complaint.

-Hungry!

-Yes, yes, I heard you the first time.

Throwing Aegon over his shoulder he left the Throne Room has his son giggled madly.

He went to Aegon’s rooms kicking out his maids and told the servants to bring them both food.

Though still a babe of little more than eighteen moons, Aegon’s quarters had been richly decorated has befitted a prince of his importance. He still slept in his crib, yet he had a magnificent canopy bed made from a dark wood with dragons carved on it. More than three people could comfortably lay there. The bed covers were a dark maroon colour with golden thread drawing an intricate pattern of dragons.

Daemon eyed the bed deciding that he would sleep in it for the night. If he could fall asleep that was…

The other furniture was also made from a rich dark wood and most also had carved dragons on it. He also had countless toys including a small rocking dragon painted grey to mimic his own hatchling. The Rhaenyra and Daemon dolls were next to his crib and once Daemon sat Aegon on the floor, the boy ran to retrieve the dolls and carried them with him.

The servants soon returned with a jug of warm milk, freshly made porridge, honey, freshly baked bread and other backed goods as well as a basket of roasted chestnuts with smoke still coming from them. They set the food on the table and Daemon dismissed them impatiently.

After giving Aegon a bowl of warm milk, which dripped from his chin several times, Daemon sat with his son by the fire with some roasted chestnuts which they shared together.

It was sort of heart-warming to see Aegon bite through them and then attempting to clean his still chubby hands on his clothes. He was an adorable boy, more beautiful than the gods would ever allow a simple human to be. Of course that being a Targaryen meant that he was more than human, as his silver hair and purple eyes attested to.

Some days it was still difficult for him to believe that Aegon was real. For years he had doubted that he would actually have a son and now he could have a second one in a matter of hours.

“I hope Rhaenyra is alright… the maester did said this birth should be easier than the last. Gods I hope nothing bad happens to her, I need her alive so I can rule. And I do like those tits of hers and the rest just as much, and gods she knows how to use that mouth of hers to please a man! I really was a good teacher.”

After they finished eating the chestnuts and Aegon’s belly was full. Daemon took him to the bed and red a story to him. It was an old valyrian folk tale for children about dragons, Daemon himself used to listen to it when he was small, and it was one of his favourites.

Aegon’s eyes soon closed and the boy fell asleep with the Daemon and Rhaenyra dolls still next to him.

Daemon picked up the Rhaenyra doll astride Syrax.

-I hope everything goes well with you my niece, I would have held your hand alas you are a proud and stubborn thing. A true dragon…

He eyed the doll and smiled before laying it next to Aegon.

The combination of the warm room, the serene sound of Aegon’s breathing and nights of little to no sleep took their toll on the prince and he soon closed his eyes.

He had not realized he fell asleep until Ser Robert Quince, a fat knight from their household opened the door and called for him.

-Prince- he gasped for air- Daemon- he finished.

Daemon almost jumped.

-What is the matter with you? Can’t you knock?! - he almost screamed at the man.

Fat Ser Robert was almost fainting to the side from the exhaustion of running through the corridors of Dragonstone.

-Apologies- gasp- my prince- more gaps- you disappeared, and we were looking for you…- he paused to steady himself- Princess Rhaenys came looking for you to tell that the birth is over.

Daemon jumped from the bed at once.

-What more did she say, is Rhaenyra fine? What about the babe?

-I have no idea- Ser Robert replied smiling. - I just came looking for you.

Angry Daemon shoved him to the side and walked past him. Ser Robert struggled to get up, looking like a tortoise fallen on his shell.

The prince almost ran to the room as quickly as he could. When he finally arrived he saw princess Rhaenys on the doorway with her arms folded over her chest and a less than friendly face. Corlys was next to her, his face a bit flushed from all the wine he had drunk that evening.

-What in the name of the gods were you doing that no one could find you Daemon?

He rolled his eyes.

-I was with Aegon.

Rhaenys eyes him with suspicion.

-If you are done playing around maybe you can go in there and kiss your wife and thank her, giving that she just gave you another son! Only gods know how a man like you, continues to be so blessed by them.

Daemon felt his heart beating impossibly strong against his chest.

-Another son?!- he almost yelled.

-Yes, another boy for House Targaryen. - Rhaenys confirmed.

He finally entered the rooms and immediately saw Rhaenyra lying in bed with a little bundle in her arms. Seated next to her was Laena, as elegant and composed as ever.

Rhaenyra’s face was still flushed and her braid was coming apart, other than that he thought she was almost glowing with happiness and more beautiful than ever. Her eyes shined when she saw him, and she called him.

-You were right Daemon, another boy. - she said smiling as he sat next to her on the bed.

Laena politely stood and took a few steps back giving them some privacy.

Rhaenyra handed the babe to Daemon carefully.

-Meet our new son Viserys.

Viserys was a small babe, and less robust than Aegon had been. He had a thin layer of silver hair with a small trace of gold. Whilst Aegon’s hair was only silver, so light it was almost white in some lights, Viserys’s hair was a perfect mixture of Daemon and Rhaenyra’s hair colour. He had a small mouth with plump lips resembling a little fish, much like his brother’s, his nose was not as perfect as Aegon’s and Daemon smiling thinking that the boy would certainly have his nose and not his mother’s. The most striking thing about him though were his eyes.

They studied Daemon very carefully, and he quickly took note of their colour. They had a soft lilac shade, very similar to Daemon’s own eyes.

It felt rather odd to see his eyes on another person, odd in a good way though.

-You have my eyes. - Daemon told baby Viserys as he softly traced his nose with his finger. - And my nose.

Rhaenyra was leaning against the pillows and smiled at them.

-Yes, he does, it was the first thing I noted, his big lilac eyes. One could not look at them and not think of you. -she said.

Feeling his hands tremble, and a tightness in his chest, Daemon’s eyes met hers.

-I always think of you when I look at Aegon’s eyes Rhaenyra. Always.

She looked taken aback by his confession. Whilst he would constantly praise her beauty it was rare for him to truly open his heart to her.

The feeling of little Viserys in his arms, and Rhaenyra looking at him was more than he could take.

-I want you to know that I truly love…

His voice was caught in his throat before he could finish his sentence and a tear fell from one of his eyes.

-Daemon? - Rhaenyra asked. - Are you crying?

Another tear fell from his other eye.

Taking a deep breath, Daemon composed himself straightening his back. Holding Viserys with just one arm he cleaned his eyes with his other hand.

He heard Corlys sniggering from across the room.

“Gods, what’s wrong with you Daemon?! Pull yourself together! The dragon does not cry! What do you think you are doing?!”

-Your grace, we brought prince Aegon over so he can meet his new brother.

Daemon could almost kiss the woman who brought Aegon over for she distracted the others.

-Mama- little Aegon called- Fine?

Rhaenyra smiled as she saw her older son Aegon.

-Don’t worry my little one, I am beyond fine! Come here, let us introduce you to your brother Viserys.

Aegon climbed on the bed and sat next to them. Daemon showed him Viserys and Aegon’s eyes bulged whilst his mouth fell open.

He studied the babe and laid his chubby hand over Viserys’s tiny one. Viserys attempted to grab it and Aegon almost screamed in shock. He turned to his parents.

-Mine?

-Yes, he is your brother, your younger brother, so you must protect him and love him. - Rhaenyra told him.

Aegon smiled.

-Avy jorrāelan Viserys. - little Aegon told his brother, saying I love you in valyrian.

As their two babes examined each other, Daemon turned to Rhaenyra.

-Are you in a lot of pain my niece?

She nodded weakly. Has time went by, her face started to turn pale.

-Not as bad as I was when I had Aegon. Viserys is smaller so it was slightly easier.

-We have two sons now- he told her reaching for her hand- I don’t think I could ever repay you for what you have given me.

Their hands intertwined together.

-You don’t have to thank me. We did them together.

They shared a smile with one another. Daemon leaned in towards her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

As they parted, he caressed Rhaenyra’s face and she leaned into his touch. The little sounds of Viserys breathing were heard in the background as Aegon gently kissed his small brother’s head.

 

It was almost midday when Daemon left Rhaenyra’s rooms. She had been given milk of the poppy for the pain, so she was in a deep sleep. Viserys had been placed in his small crib with a dragon egg beside him, after he had been feed by his wet-nurse, a large blond woman with a big smile and enormous tits.

-Don’t worry m’lord, he will fatten soon enough. - she had told him as Viserys eagerly sucked on her huge nipple.

Maester Gerardys had assured him that although Viserys was small and on the thin side he was perfectly healthy, and he would soon grow.

As Daemon entered the Hall to announced to their household the birth of another princeling, the men and women clapped and offered them their congratulations. Corlys slapped him on the back.

-Congratulations Daemon, another boy, I would offer you a cloth for you to wipe your tears but unfortunately, I don’t have one with me at the moment.

Ser Robert and some of the other knights started laughing though they stopped once Daemon looked in their direction.

-Just a quick question, where you going to tell the princess that you loved her again before you started weeping?

Daemon saw princess Rhaenys approaching and turned to Corlys with a smile.

\- What a coincidence this is Corlys. It appears that now I also have two boys.

Rhaenys looked confused and turned to her husband.

-What does he mean with he also has two sons? - Daemon heard the princess ask.

-I have no idea my love, you know your cousin is often saying and doing strange things- Corlys nervously replied. - After all, who can presume to know Daemon Targaryen?

Leaving the Great Hall, Daemon decided to go to the courtyard where the dragons usually slept.

He found Caraxes and Syrax sleeping intertwined with one another. Next to them was also Aegon’s hatching that was now a little bigger than a dog, also in deep sleep.

He ran a hand through Caraxes red scales and felt his warmth. Caraxes opened his dark red eyes and watched Daemon.

-I have another son old friend, a boy we named Viserys.

Caraxes let some smoke escaped his nostrils and gave him a small shriek.

-We gave him another egg from one of Syrax’s clutches. It hasn’t cracked yet though, the egg. When Aegon was born, the hatchling came through almost instantly.

Caraxes’s eyes moved from Daemon to something else on the skies.

Daemon followed his gaze and noted that Vermithor was descending to the courtyard. Vermithor had been the Old King’s mount, many used to call him the Bronze Fury because of his bronze colour and his tanned wings. Although smaller than Vhagar he was larger than Caraxes, though perhaps less fearsome, having grown accustomed to men and never having been to war.

Almost a century old, he showed no signs of having stopped growing and he became larger since King Jaehaerys, his first and only rider had died, especially since he moved from the Dragon Pit at King’s Landing, to Dragonstone.

Because Caraxes and Syrax ruled the skies together, it was unusual for Vermithor to come closer to the Halls of Dragonstone and he and Silverwing usually spent more time by the beaches. Yet today, Vermithor had come to the courtyard, unafraid and without Silverwing by his side. His bronze eyes stared at Caraxes and the Blood Wyrm returned his gaze. They gave a small shriek to one another before Caraxes closed his eyes again.

Vermithor lay on the grounds a few meters away from Caraxes and Syrax. The small grey dragon appeared to have awakened and skipped to where the large bronze dragon was. Most dragons were clumsy on earth and Aegon’s small dragon was clumsier than most. The large bronze dragon and the small grey one glanced at each other.

Vermithor ignored him and made a circle with his body, lying on the floor. The grey hatchling flew and lay next to Vermithor’s tail.

Daemon was somewhat confused as to why the dragons had suddenly become friends and why they were sleeping together, but he paid them no mind. After all, who could presume to know the heart of a dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a moment to welcome our prince Viserys to the world :D I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you soon <3 you all!


	50. Rhaenyra VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D Finally I am done with the next chapter!
> 
> And luckily for me just in time to share this gorgeuse edit the amazing SweetPoisonousLove did! <3

Rhaenyra VI

It was still dark outside when her labour was finished and a cleaned and swaddled baby Viserys was finally placed in her arms. As it had been with Aegon, she almost forgot about all the pain she endured when she looked into the face of her perfect little boy. She smiled down at him admiring his thin wisps of silver-gold hair, his little plump lips, so similar to Aegon’s, and his large eyes. He had his father’s nose and they also shared the same eye colour, a soft shade of lilac much lighter than her own purple colour.

She kissed his little nose tenderly and traced his thin arm with one of her elegant fingers.

He was wide awake, and he caught one of her fingers into his tiny hand.

Next to her Laena was also admiring the small babe with a smile on her beautiful face.

Rhaenyra felt her cousin’s hands placing a few strands of loose hair behind her ear and she looked at her.

-Thank you. I am never so uncomposed as when I just given birth. - she said with a smile.

-If anyone can look good doing it is you princess. - Laena reassured her.

Rhaenyra giggled and waved her off.

-Don’t tease. My face is sweaty and flushed and my hair is a mess. Not to mention I can barely move with this much pain. It is not pleasant Laena, trust me.

-Well, I won’t have to take your word for it. I will soon have a chance to experience that for myself. - she smiled- I am with child.

-You speak true?!

-Yes. Almost three moons. You are the first to know, well, other than the Maester at Driftmark.

-I am so happy for you! And it is my right to be the first to know, you were the only person I told about Aegon’s name before he was born.

Laena smiled.

-And you did the right thing in telling me before anyone else, or am I not your closest friend?

-You know you are. Just don’t let my ladies hear us. - Rhaenyra whispered.

They were silent for a moment before Laena turned to her again, with a more serious face

-Promise you will be there with me. - she pleaded.

-Of course, I will Laena. It is the least I could do after you held my hand through Aegon and Viserys’s births. - Rhaenyra told her.

-True, true. Though holding your hand was quite easy compared to hearing you scream as if someone’s dying and cursing more than a bawdy wench on a tavern.

Rhaenyra hit her playfully on the arm.

-The beautiful and proud Rhaenyra Targaryen, always dressed in the latest fashions smelling sweeter than a garden in spring and with a smile that could melt the Wall, yelling and screaming profanities for all to hear while she gives birth. - Laena teased.- I think you would lose an admirer or two if they even dreamt of they state you go into.

-Wait until it’s your turn and then you will see. - Rhaenyra replied with a smug smile.

-I don’t know if I can reproduce it princess, I didn’t recognize half of those words, only the context helped me to understand that they were curses.

-You are so hilarious. - the princess replied rolling her eyes.

-You know I am! - Laena added trying to contain her laughter.

The two suddenly exploded in a fit of giggles until Rhaenyra flinched.

-Don’t make me laugh too much, any movement is painful at this moment.

Just then little Viserys gave a big yawn stealing his mother’s attention back unto himself.

Rhaenyra marvelled at how beautiful and perfect he was, but most of all she was entranced by his lilac eyes. They made her think of Daemon and about how many times she had lost herself gazing into the prince’s eyes.

-Hello, my little one, it’s good to finally meet you in person after so much time. We have all been waiting for you to arrive, most anxiously of us all your father.

Little Viserys observed her quite curious, with a much more focused gaze then one could expect to see in a new-born.

-You have my uncle’s eyes, his cheekbones and nose, but you have my mouth and chin, and your hair colour is more like my own too, I hope it grows in curls. I guess we will have to wait a while longer and see. - she whispered to him as she kissed the top of his head.

Princess Rhaenys approached her and Laena with an annoyed look on her face.

-What’s the matter mother? -Laena asked.

-That good for nothing Daemon is nowhere to be seen, and your father was busy getting drunk in the Hall with half the knights of Dragonstone. I sent him and the other buffoons in charge with protecting us to go and look for prince Daemon so they can make themselves useful. Men…

-Don’t be in such a bad mood mama, today is such a happy day. - Laena told Rhaenys holding her hands into her own. - Look at our baby Viserys. How beautiful is he?

Rhaenyra smiled as she held little Viserys.

-Just what the world needs… another man. – Rhaenys replied rolling her eyes. She did smile however when Viserys looked over at her.

The sound of worried footsteps by the door distracted them and Rhaenys went to the door to see who it was.

-Is it Daemon? -Rhaenyra asked from her bed.

Disappointment washed over her as she saw Lord Corlys by the door next to Rhaenys. The princess was eyeing him with a less than pleased faced and asking him if he had found Daemon.

Rhaenyra hugged Viserys tighter to her breast. She had been waiting for her uncle to arrive for quite some time, and she wanted nothing more then to show him their new babe.

-Don’t worry cousin, I am sure Daemon is just hiding somewhere. He doesn’t exactly deal with these situations too well, that much is beyond dispute… I still remember when Aegon was born, he looked like he was both sick and insane. It was scary when he yelled at you. Even scarier was the fact that he was yelling “I love you”. He is a very, very, strange man.

The princess smiled.

-Daemon doesn’t know how to express his feelings. - she told Laena.

-That had been my first guess. - her cousin replied.

Just then she heard her uncle’s voice and as she looked up, she saw him approaching her. Rhaenyra felt her heart beating faster within her chest.

He sat on the bed next to her, as handsome as ever looking like a valyrian god. His silver hair was a bit messy and his face was a bit tired and pale from the lack of sleep, yet no other man could ever presume to measure to prince Daemon Targaryen.

-You were right Daemon, another boy. - she told him with a smile as his eyes scanned the little bundle in her arms.

She handed Viserys over to his father, and as gently as Daemon could, he held their new babe in his arms.

-Meet our prince Viserys. - Rhaenyra announced, her heart swelling with pride for giving him another son.

Daemon’s eyes observed Viserys from head to toe, and the little babe appeared to be doing the same with his father. A smile blossomed in her uncle’s handsome face.

-You have my eyes. - she heard him tell Viserys with pride.

The princess smiled again.

-Yes, he does, it was the first thing I noted about him, his lilac eyes. One could not look at them and not think of you.

And then Daemon surprised her as he turned to her, and with his gaze locked with hers, he told her earnestly:

-I always think of you when I look at Aegon’s eyes Rhaenyra. Always.

She felt a shudder go through her.

Daemon had always told her how beautiful she was, how much he desired her. He had gifted her countless and valuable presents; he had wed her, and he had told her the most beautiful valyrian poems known to man. He always made love to her in the most passionate ways and he did not seem to grow tired of her, on the contrary, the years only appeared to add to his hunger of her. But Daemon, seldom told her love words of his own. Over the years she had come to realize that he did not open his heart often and many times she wondered if he really loved her or not.

He had only told her those words with sincerity once but, telling her that he thought about her in such a tender way as when he gazed into their son’s eyes, was perhaps even more personal. She was deeply touched and had to stop herself from crying for her uncle hated tears.

-The dragon does not cry. - he had so often told her.

So, the princess took a deep breath instead and bit her tongue as she stared at him.

-I want you to know that I truly love…

Rhaenyra almost gasped as she saw tears in Daemon’s eyes and one falling down his face. He never finished his sentence, but she was sure in her heart what he meant to say.

-Daemon? - Rhaenyra asked as another tear slipped from his eyes - Are you crying?

He immediately composed himself wiping the tears away from his face. She could tell how uncomfortable he was.

Fortunately for Daemon, little Aegon soon appeared to meet his brother, so the attention was moved away from him. As her two sons examined each other, Daemon turned to her again asking if she was in a lot of pain.

-Not as bad as I was when I had Aegon. Viserys is smaller so it was slightly easier.

-We have two sons now- he told her reaching for her hand- I don’t think I could ever repay you for what you have given me.

Their hands intertwined together. She smiled as she thought about the absurdity of what he told her.

“How can he think that he has to repay me, when the greatest gifts he ever gave me were our children?”

-You don’t have to thank me. We did them together.

He kissed her gently, though she barely had the strength to kiss him back. When they parted, he caressed her face and she leaned into his touch.

-Promise you will be next to me when I wake up. - she pleaded with him.

Her uncle pulled her chin up so their eyes met.

-When have I ever refused you anything my sweet niece?

A while later the room was cleared, and she was given some milk of the poppy for the pain. When she awoke, she had no idea how much time had passed. Her mouth was dry and as the effects of Maester Gerardys’s potion vanished, she began feeling everything hurting again, and yet, as she saw her uncle next to her on the bed she smiled.

 

A turn of the moon after Viserys was born Rhaenyra was beginning to feel like herself again. She was no longer in much pain and she would walk around and go about her usual business, apart from riding Syrax and Daemon, most to his dismay. Most of her dresses were beginning to fit her again and her body was starting to look as it had before she was with child.

Although Viserys had been born much smaller and less robust than his elder brother Aegon, he had been growing considerably and, in the moon, following his birth he was much chunkier. His cheeks were chubbier, and his silver-gold hair had also grown a bit, his eyes thankfully, had remained the soft shade of lilac they had been when he was born, much to her uncle’s delight.

Daemon had gone on and on about how Viserys resembled him in a letter to the babe’s grandfather the King. Praising the new-born beyond end. Her father had been thrilled about having a grandson with his name and had pleaded with them to come to the capital as soon as they could so he could meet baby Viserys and give him his blessing.

Little Aegon had shared much of his father and his grandsire’s enthusiasm regarding the youngest prince and he would always follow the babe around. Unlike many older siblings, Aegon did not appear to feel one shred of envy towards the attention Viserys received, he felt only love. A part of Rhaenyra felt guilty that she was never like that with her half-bsiblings. In fact, she had never so much as held them when they were babes, and particularly with her younger half-brother Daeron, she had never so much as exchanged a sentence with him.

“It’s because of her” the princess thought “She always poisoned them against me. Aegon and Viserys are the living proof that if you let children be, they will love each other dearly.”

At least that was what she told herself over and over again when she felt guilty.

It was a particular sunny morning that day as they broke their fast together. Rhaenyra was holding a recently nursed Viserys, bundled up in her arms. Every now and then she would reach for something though she was much too distracted by his baby smell and his beautiful little face to eat.

Next to them Aegon was being fed by one of his maids. The boy was continuously pushing his hair away from his face.

Daemon’s eyes noted this, and he turned to Rhaenyra.

-I think it is past time Aegon’s hair is trimmed.

Rhaenyra gasped in shock. Her eyes immediately glanced over to her son’s perfect light silver hair.

-No!

-Come on my pet, look at his hair, it almost reaches his shoulders, we should cut it a bit. - he insisted letting a hand move some of Aegon’s hair away from his face.

-Your hair falls past your shoulders and you are never in a rush to cut it. - she quickly replied.

-It’s clearly bothering him Rhaenyra. Besides, it’s only hair, more will grow.

Her lip trembled and she looked over at her uncle.

-But we never cut his hair before…

-And today seems just a good a day as ever.

Rhaenyra looked over to Aegon still struggling to get his hair away from his face, even after his father helped him.

-Alright… but just a little! - she told his maids with a severe tone. - And don’t throw it away, I want to save a lock of his hair with me.

-As you wish your grace. - her son’s maids assured her.

-You can do it after he finished his food. - Daemon told them.

They nodded and Rhaenyra pouted.

-I want it to be noted that I am partially opposed to this uncle.

-It has been noted. - he replied without looking at her.

Little Aegon’s first haircut was torturous to everyone save himself. Rhaenyra was on the verge of tears every time they cut a lock of hair, and his maids fared no better since they had the princess’s following their every movement and snapping at them at every chance. When finally, it was done and the prince was given over to his mother for inspection, she eyed his maids with annoyance.

Her uncle however, deemed the cut satisfactory.

-See my princess, no harm done. He looks much better.

-It was his baby hair…- she told Daemon pouting.

Daemon sighed.

-One of the perks of us not living at court is that this stories regarding the future King will never be common knowledge, or else no one would ever take our Aegon seriously. You are turning him into the biggest mama’s boy I ever seen.  
Rhaenyra’s beautiful face frowned.

-Before he is anyone’s King, he is my sweet babe, and I will cuddle and play with him as much as I care for. Isn’t that right my precious boy? - she asked her son.

-Mama! - he said running towards her and hugging her.

-I already feel sorry for the woman who will marry Aegon, the poor girl will always come second in his heart.

Little Aegon was clinging to Rhaenyra and he eyed Daemon with suspicion.

-What are you staring like that at me for? Are you forgetting I am you father?!

Aegon continued to stare at him.

-Fine. Next time you don’t have your mother around don’t come running to me.

Aegon hid his face in Rhaenyra’s skirts.

-Come now my little Aegon, you love your papa. And you must be extra nice with him today, because it is your father’s name day my sweet.

She smiled at Daemon and he rolled his eyes.

-I was hoping you would have forgotten it. - the prince told her.

-I must certainly did not. How could I forget the name day of the man of my life? You will love my gift, well it’s from me from Aegon and from Viserys.

The gift was not one thing but a combination of a pair of boots, a belt and a pair of gloves, made from the same softest and supplest leather there was. An expensive and luxurious material she had commissioned in a dark red colour, looking almost black under certain lights. The buckle of the belt was moulded from white gold and was shaped like a dragon.

-Do you like them? - she asked with a wide smile.

-The greatest gift you could ever give me was already given. Twice for the matter. As for what I would really like to have, I don’t think you could give it just of yet.

-And what would that be pray tell? - she asked placing her hands on her hips.

His eyes wondered over to her chest.

-Must you really ask the obvious? Your uncle would like nothing more than to have you writhing and whimpering under him as he has you, in any way he can recall.

-Ask me again in a moon or two and I will gladly indulge you Daemon. But I have to look my best when that happens.

She spoke to him though her eyes were glued to her reflection. Though she was almost back to her original shape, not enough time had passed for her womanhood to heal and her breasts were still very tender.

-I love how vain you are. - he told her with a wink.

-Nevertheless, did you like our gifts?

He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

-Oh yes, my little dragon, very much.

Daemon extended a hand towards her; she took it and he pulled her closer to him.

-You know, though I cannot bed you, you could…

A knock on the door interrupted her uncle.

-I apologize for the disturbance your graces, but there have been some ravens arriving and I have some letters for you.

Maester Gerardys handed them over to Daemon and left. Her uncle in turn passed her a few letters addressed to herself. The one that immediately caught her attention had her father’s seal. She broke it and smiled as she saw his handwriting.

-Father wishes you a happy name day uncle! And he bids us again to go to King’s Landing as soon as possible.

Daemon smiled over a parchment he was reading.

Rhaenyra continued to read through her father’s letter.

-Mmmm, he also says that he has a gift for us and Aegon. What do you think it could be?

The prince had taken a seat next to the fireplace, his eyes devouring the content of the letter.

-Are you listening to me? - Rhaenyra asked pouting.

She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. Her mood soured when she saw the name written at the bottom of the parchment.

“Mysaria”

Daemon laughed and set the letter aside. Rhaenyra had her arms crossed over hes chest and she was eyeing him with anger.

-Why is SHE writing to you?

Her uncle shrugged.

-She is our spy Rhaenyra. She was just telling how Alicent almost had a fit when she was told about Viserys’s birth. Your father threw a feast to celebrate the occasion and she wasn’t present alleging an indisposition.

-So?! What do I care? How are those any news worth of mention? This is not some plot or some scheme of the Highbitch and her followers.

Rhaenyra stood from their bed and walked around the room.

-Is she meant to be a spy or a gossiper? Because so far, she has only been the later successfully. It does not take much skill to know things that have already happened or that are whispered between the servants on the corridors of the Red Keep!

Daemon smirked.

-Are you jealous?

-What? Of course not!

-You are jealous Rhaenyra. - he noted with a smug and satisfied look on his face.

-I am not. Alas, I am not pleased that you are still corresponding with one of your old lovers!

Daemon stood and took her into his arms.

-You know she means nothing to me anymore my princess. She could never match to you.

-And still she was more than just a whore you once bedded. -Rhaenyra paused for a moment- Did you love her, how you love me?

-First no one ever meant to me what you do. You are my niece, my wife, and the mother of my sons. Secondly, you are listening to too much court gossip my pet and my past lovers are in the past, so you need not worry about any of them.

She pouted, accentuating the petulance in her mouth.

-Well maybe I don’t understand because I don’t have any past lovers. You were the only one.

Daemon smirked.

-You are saying it like it is a bad thing.

-Well, maybe it is.

She escaped from his arms and stood by the balcony with her arms crossed. Her uncle laughed.

-Oh, truth now, who would you have liked to have bedded you besides me? Your precious Ser Criston? - he almost spat the name like it was a curse- The same low life who called you a whore when you refused his advances?

Rhaenyra turned to Daemon and saw an evil twinkle in his eye.

-I am sure he must be a great lover, though judging from his fixed posture I would say he likes taking a cock up his ass more than Laenor did. He would not have lasted three thrusts in you. Three? What am I saying, one and half, or perhaps, he would just empty his load from seeing you naked. Playing the eunuch for more than a decade must have left his balls near the point of explosion.

Her uncle laughed at his own words.

-I never saw him like that and you know it. My feelings for him were the feelings of an innocent girl. Which I stopped being when you returned and begun with your lessons in perversion. - she replied.

-Lessons in perversion? I rather like the name. Though I don’t know why you are complaining, you know how much you enjoyed them. Trust me, better me than some brute that would bend you over until he had his fill of you. Besides, I wouldn’t say I killed your innocence then. I think it took a few years of marriage actually. You were no maiden on our wedding night and still you blushed like one when I told you to ride me.

Daemon pulled her to himself again and kissed her. Pulling away she stared at him.

-You are a lustful man.

-Much to your delight my sweet. - he replied smirking at her again.

-Not all men are like you, nor like Ser Criston. You know, Ser Harwin Strong often writes to me, he did recently after he knew I had Viserys asking me if I was fine and saying he prayed to the mother on my behalf. He loves me for me and as his future queen. An honest affection without wanting anything in turn.- she knew that mentioning Ser Harwin would bother Daemon, she saw the annoyed stares he would through him whenever the knight approached her.

-Are we talking about Ser Harwin Strong, captain of the gold cloaks and son to the Hand? Oh, my sweet Rhaenyra. If you really think he likes you with an honest and pure affection than I fear some of your innocence remains intact.

-Yes, he does! He fell on his knees when we were summoned to the capital for killing the High Septon and told me he would always follow me.

-Yes, I am sure he would always follow you, preferably to a near bed or table, hells some surface in which he could put his cock in you. How gullible can you be?

Rhaenyra was becoming angry.

-He is an honest man, not a whore like your former paramour Mysaria!

Her uncle smiled at her words.

-Do you realize that he used to fuck a whore called the Black Princess attempting to impersonate you?

-WHAT?!

-Not sure if he still does or not, seeing as I no longer frequent such establishments.

Rhaenyra’s cheeks were burning. How dared he come to her with puppy dog eyes professing a pure love and devotion towards her person and then go to some back ally and fantasize about fucking her when he was with a whore attempting to look like herself? She was beyond mad.

-And why would you see him doing so and did nothing? - she asked Daemon.

-As long as he stays away from you my pet, he can fuck whomever he likes, it is none of my business. He is smart. He would never dare get to you knowing I have you, and if he ever does, I hope he knows that his head won’t stay between his shoulders for long. And to get one thing straight, don’t fool yourself Rhaenyra. Just because my brother loves you unconditionally that does not mean other men do. They love your shapely figure, your long silver hair and your beautiful face. That is part of your charm my pet, you are “The Realm’s Delight”, so keep it that way, it earns us much more support and gods know we may very well need it one day.

-And is that what I am to you? - she asked- Just a beautiful face with a shapely figure? If other men only love me for my beauty, why would you love anything more than my body and the crown you will one day have for being my consort?

-Don’t insult me. I have been by your side ever since you were born, I have cuddled you when you were a babe and played at being your mount when you were a girl. I have been with you long before you ever had your blood. And speaking of blood, you are a descendent from my line, my father’s granddaughter. You had my loyalty from the moment you were born, and you will have it until the moment I die, and I will die for you if need be. So, don’t you ever again compare Daemon Targaryen to a mere man.

She was still mad at him, though it was difficult to stay mad at him when he was saying such things.

-Well, keep on reading your former lover’s letters and perhaps when you die, I shall re-marry.

-I like it very much when you are jealous my little dragon. - he teased. - You know she doesn’t compare to you.

He ran his hands through her body in a slow and sensual manner, as his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

-You are my princess, the most beautiful thing the gods ever put on this good for nothing planet. - he deepened their kiss- Gods how I missed those lips.

She raised one eyebrow.

-And they have missed you… and most of all your manhood.

Daemon almost moaned at her words.

-Then why don’t they get reacquainted.

Taking a step back she observed him for a moment with a mischievous smile on her face.

-One condition. Don’t reply to that letter.

-I didn’t plan to. - he replied. - Now, enough of this talk about my past lovers and about men that whished they were your past, present or future lovers and come to me so you can give me a proper name day present my sweet niece.

As she unbuckled his belt, Daemon pushed her heir aside tracing her elegant neck.

Rhaenyra smiled to him when his belt fell to the floor.

-I will think about my mouth getting reacquainted with you. Perhaps when you stop receiving letters from a desperate woman.

Turning on her heels she left their rooms. She caught a glimpse of the incredulous expression on her uncle’s face.

Later that night, while she was preparing for bed, she recalled Daemon’s comment about Ser Harwin liking to bed a whore that looked like her. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and threw her hairbrush to the side.

Daemon, already lying in their bed, raised his head towards her.

-Whatever it is, you deserve it after your cruelty towards me this afternoon.

“I really hate men!” Rhaenyra thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed, and for those reading "The Rogue Prince" I will have the next chapter tomorrow ;) for those who don't read it, if you like prince Daemon you will definitely like this collection of one-shots :D Love you all <3


	51. Daemon VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D a new chapter is here (YEY)
> 
> Yes, I was expecting to take longer to write it :/ fortunately I did not :D 
> 
> I will soon have the next chapter of The Rogue Prince don't worry ;)

Daemon VII

Aegon was walking on the sand, trying to find his balance and falling over into the wet sand. The calm waves of the sea were covering his little feet and he was giggling madly.

Rhaenyra was close to him holding baby Viserys in her arms. She was lovelier than ever in a simple white dress, with a heavy woollen shawl around her shoulders. She typically favoured stronger colours such as red, purple or marron, yet she did not wish to ruin any of her more extravagant dresses with the sea water and the sand. 

Although Daemon enjoyed her sensual clothing, every now and then he liked to see her in softer shades for she looked innocent and absolutely irresistibly.

Ever since she had found the letter written to him by Mysaria she had not let him do anything more than kiss her and she refused to touch him. He had not pressed the issue much since at the time it had only been a moon since she had given birth to their second son Viserys. But now, almost three moon turns since the boy had been born, he hoped she knew that his fasting period was over, he had just to decide how to go about it. Making sure the children were with their maids was the first thing, and then he would have to seduce her, which was in truth the simplest part. Rhaenyra was easily persuaded and after more than five moons without his touch she would crack without much effort.

His lovely niece giggled as baby Viserys extended his arms towards Aegon who was rolling on the sand laughing.

His son’s grey hatchling was also enjoying himself diving into the sea and coming back with big fishes. He would throw them high in the hair throwing flames at them and then catching them with his mouth and eating them with one bite.

Caraxes and Syrax were also by the beach though they were enjoying themselves in the air chasing after one another.

Daemon smiled… he liked to see Caraxes happy. Once or twice he had been asked about the bound he had with his dragon, the bound that Targaryens had. He had never been able to fully describe it though it would be fair to say that it was if the red beast he mounted had part of his soul in him. It would explain why Caraxes and Syrax were always together.

Full from the fish he had been consuming, the grey hatchling landed next to Aegon. The boy caressed the top of his head and the little dragon let out a happy shriek.

Viserys smiled at the sight of his brother’s dragon and Rhaenyra kneeled next to Aegon so the babe could see the grey hatchling more closely. Unfortunately for Viserys the egg given to him had yet to hatch so he had no dragon of his own. 

This had been something that had been bothering Rhaenyra. Daemon however, had waved off her concerns. Why should Viserys have to ride a small hatchling? Perhaps it was his fate to have one of the grown dragons, gods knew there were plenty to choose from on the island.

Looking around, Daemon caught sight of a great bronze rock and a pair of bronze eyes peeking at them from behind the dunes.

-Silverwing must be lonely. - Daemon told Rhaenyra.

His niece looked over at him confused and Daemon pointed to Vermithor.

-Why do you think he is no longer with her? - she asked. - Everybody says they were always inseparable.

-They also say that that was because of their riders, my grandparents have been gone for quite a while now so perhaps they have drifted apart.

-That makes me sad. - Rhaenyra told him.

Her eyes wandered over to Caraxes and Syrax flying high in the skies.

-I don’t ever want to think of a time when we will be gone and Caraxes and Syrax will still be here and away from one another.

-Poor Caraxes, he never had a playmate before your lady Syrax.

It was true. Before Caraxes was his, he had been the mount of prince Aemon, who had been his first rider. Prince Aemon however was a private person and his wife Lady Jocelyn Baratheon was not a dragon rider, at those times Caraxes had been said to be a lonely creature. That had changed after Daemon became his rider. Oft times he would take to the skies mounted on Caraxes and his father prince Baelon would accompany him on Vhagar. The two flew together but were seldom very close. True closeness had come to the red wyrm only with Syrax, his niece’s yellow she-dragon.

-I have said it once before and I will say it again. Caraxes has always been truer to my lady Syrax than you have ever been to me. - she told him with narrowed eyes.

-Slim pickings when it comes to lady dragons so Caraxes had little choice.

His remark made her giggle and Daemon smirked. Yes, he would definitely be able to get into her, well their bed for more than sleeping that night.

The waves soaked the bottom of Rhaenyra’s dress and most of Aegon’s clothes were also dripping, any other parents would surely have a fit, fearing their children would get sick, but not them. They were blood of the dragon and their sons had dragon’s blood on both sides. None of them had ever been sick, and neither had their parents.

-Viserys loves the dragons. He hasn’t stop smiling.- Rhaenyra told the prince.

Daemon smiled and Aegon clung to Rhaenyra’s skirts so he could reach over to baby Viserys and rub his nose against his. It was an endearing picture to see his princess with his two sons. Once he had also rubbed noses with little Rhaenyra, but those times seemed very, very far away. He was not even sure she still remembered them.

-Perhaps it is best if we return to the castle my niece. We ought to have an early rise tomorrow seeing as we are expected at the capital.

-My father’s letters speak of nothing else.

-For a man surrounded by people, with a wife and four children, he does come across as lonely and desperate for our company.

-Well…- Rhaenyra said throwing her hair back and giving him one of her most irresistible smiles- I am his favourite.

-I can’t say I blame my brother. - Daemon replied.

She lowered her head and smiled at him.

Removing his gold cloak, Daemon placed it around her shoulders.

-You seemed much too cold with only that thin dress on princess.

-I always had a thing for your gold cloaks. - she told him- I oft slept wrapped around them before we were wed.

-Well that is a nice story for you to tell our grandchildren one day. Just leave out the parts about what we did before you went to bed to wrap yourself around my cloak. Or… just keep it in so the story becomes more interesting.

A faint blushed appeared on Rhaenyra’s pale skin.

-I would never tell my children, or grandchildren about what we did, it would be mortifying.

Daemon raised one eyebrow.

-I would most certainly tell, having the most beautiful girl of the Seven Kingdoms is definitely something to brag about, and I do hope our sons and grandsons can live up to my great deeds. In any case my niece, with all the court gossip flying around I expect tales of the two of us will one day be splattered across history books.

-As long as they leave out the more intimate details I don’t mind.

“I wouldn’t count on it if I were you…” Daemon thought to himself.

Grabbing little Aegon from the sand, they made their way back into the castle.

-Guess what you have waiting for you Aegon? - Daemon asked his son in valyrian.

-What? - the boy asked with an excited smile.

-A bath.

As soon as they arrived, Aegon was handed over to his maids to be bathed and Viserys to his wet-nurse to be fed. 

Rhaenyra’s dress was almost as ruined as Aegon’s clothes had been with all the sand and the sea water.

-I am glad it’s not one of my favourite dresses. But I will have a new one made. - she told her ladies lightly clapping her hands together with excitement.

If there had ever been a woman that liked dresses and fashion as much as his niece, Daemon had not met her. The girl had so many gowns and shoes, gloves, jewelleries, it was hard to keep up. As far as he was concerned, he liked to take her clothes off much more than seeing them on her, though she did have a number of very interesting gowns who left very little to the imagination…

How her father let her wear them without saying a word against them, even as every man present almost released himself in his pants at the sight of her, was something he would never understand. Viserys was very oblivious though, borderline stupid on too many things regarding Rhaenyra. After all, he placed no restrictions on her and Daemon being alone, after he returned from the Stepstones. Though Daemon thought his brother had been a big fool for doing so, the time he had spent alone with Rhaenyra during those six turns of the moon had been most fortunate for himself and his plans.

He looked over at her and smiled.

Rhaenyra removed the gold cloak from her shoulders and the shawl and ordered her ladies to take them. 

-I am off to my bath uncle, I will see you in a while. - she told him distractedly. 

Daemon smirked more to himself than to her. A bath seemed like the perfect opportunity to take his niece to bed.

His thoughts however were interrupted by maester Gerardys.

-My prince, another letter addressed to you and the princess from His Grace the King.

Daemon rolled his eyes. Taking the letter from Gerardys he threw it on the fire.

-Prince Daemon? - the man asked incredulously.

-Nothing of interest on that letter I can assure you, we are leaving for King’s Landing in the morrow, what else can my brother want?

Snapping his fingers, the prince called a servant.

-Fetch me a goblet of wine. Gold.

He turned to maester Gerardys again.

-Anything else of interest?

-No, my prince. The preparations for the journey to the capital are all in order and we are set to leave tomorrow morning. Your household by ship and you and the princess on your dragons.

-Sure, sure. No need to tell me your life story.

Sipping on his drink, he figured that by this time Rhaenyra should be naked, so he made his way to their chambers on the Tower of the Sea Dragon.

He could already smell the sweet oils and perfumes in which Rhaenyra liked to bath coming from their quarters. As he expected she was in the huge copper tub with her ladies around her, some were folding and storing her clothes, whilst other were fussing around his niece.

He closed the door loudly and the women turned to him surprised.

Paying them no mind Daemon simply started to discard his own clothing.

-Uncle, may I inquire as to what you are doing? - Rhaenyra asked raising one of her eyebrows.

He replied in a bored tone.

-Undressing myself so I may take you out of that bath, throw you on the bed and have you. Your ladies can go or stay if they wish and watch to give some tips to their husbands or whomever they invite to their beds.

Though most of his niece’s ladies had long grown accustomed to Daemon simply coming into her chambers and sending them away, usually with some explicit remarks about what he and the princess were about to do, one of her newest ladies, Lady Elinda Massey, barely three and ten and certainly a maiden, almost fainted when she heard him. In fact, the girl had to be almost dragged from their chambers by the other ladies. She was paler than a sheet and she eyed Daemon as if he was the Stranger come to take to the Seven Hells.

-I hope that one is not soon to be married or her heart is likely to stop the first time she sees a cock.

-Why must you always come and terrorize my ladies, uncle? - Rhaenyra asked- Especially the younger girl? She barely flowered and you are already speaking openly about carnal knowledge.

-I am not to blame if they are always trailing behind you. - he told her throwing his belt to the side.- And you should be expecting me to come to you soon my princess, it has been nearly three moons since Viserys was born and I know for a fact that maester Gerardys has told you, you are healed and can resume more… intimate activities.

-And how would you know what he told me? - she asked with a faint bush on her pale cheeks. 

Daemon laughed.

-Are you serious my sweet niece? You do realize that I often threaten the man? He tells me anything I ask and I asked, well ordered really, him to inform me when you could be, I think I used the word fuck, again. Besides- he threw his undershirt aside leaving him in just his pants- You don’t think I noticed your body when you undress? You look as good as you did before Viserys. And I have seen you ride your lady Syrax this week. It’s past time we get reacquainted my little dragon.

He picked her up from her bath and laid her on their bed.

-You are ruining our bed covers! - she complained as he finished undressing himself. -They are getting soaked!

-As are you, I hope.

As he threw the last piece of clothing to the side, she narrowed her eyes at him.

-I still have not forgotten about your former mistress writing letters to you.

“Not this again… gods she is lucky she is such a good fuck.”

After five moons without touching a woman, Daemon was in mood to hear Rhaenyra complain. He spread her legs and grabbed her thin knees with his hands to keep her in place.

-Tell you what, try to forget about that letter while I use my mouth on you.

Without waiting for her permission, he trailed his tongue from her belly button to her core savouring the sweet scent of her skin. Finding the little bundle of nerves above her glorious entrance he teased and sucked her flesh gently. He could feel how wet she was, and her taste mixed with the sweet water she had been bathing in was an amazing combination. 

He spread her legs more before thrusting his tongue into her tight entrance. He held her in place as his mouth continued to pleasure her.

His poor niece was almost crying, and he heard her moans of pleasure again and again. She was gripping the bed covers tightly with her head thrown back, her eyes shut, and her legs opened. Daemon grabbed one of her thighs pulling it slightly up so he could have better access to her core. He paused for a moment taking in the sight that was the princess of Dragonstone, completely vulnerable and naked in his hands.

-So, is the letter still on your mind? - he asked letting his fingers rub her most sensitive spot.

Her only response was a whimper.

He moved his tongue to her entrance again. Using both his mouth and his fingers he felt her body tremble beneath him, and he heard with delight her screams of pleasure without stopping to let her catch her breath. 

-FUCK! - she yelled.

Barely done with her first peak, his ministrations quickly made the waves of pleasure return to her once more.

Daemon finally stopped and let out a laugh when he heard her curse. 

-Do you kiss my brother with that mouth? - he asked her.

Poor Rhaenyra was left lying on their bed trying to catch her breath, her wet hair around her, her face flushed and her whole body still trembling. 

-I hate you…- she replied with a faint voice.

He laughed again.

-No, you don’t. My little dragon, you know how much you love the big bad dragon.

She meant to protest bust he quickly shut her with a kiss. Knowing that she was tasting herself in his lips and his tongue made him wild with desire.

Unable to wait a moment longer, he guided his manhood and let it slide into her. It was his turn to gasp when he felt himself fully inside her.

“Gods be praised, this definitely makes it worth putting up with her…”.

He moved her legs placing them on either side of his neck so he could be even deeper inside of her.

As Daemon moved in and out of her he felt the tension building in him and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Luckily after her two releases he was sure she wouldn’t mind if he had his pleasure soon, in fact, Rhaenyra barely had the strength to moan as he continued to move into her. Feeling that she was too quiet he moved his mouth to her ear.

-I want you to move your hand down to your cunt and touch yourself as I fuck you.

She almost gasped. As much as he wanted to have his release, the prince figured he could last a while longer so he could delight himself in making her touch herself.

-You heard me. - he told her raising one eyebrow.

Unable to refuse him, she did as she was told. As stubborn and proud as she was if there was one place where she did not argue with him was in their bed.

She lowered her hand keeping her eyes locked on his. Her fingers had barely brushed against her little pearl when he spilled his seed into her.

-See, don’t you like it when you are a nice girl to your uncle?

-Don’t speak like that when we are in bed together! - she quickly replied blushing even harder.

He fell next to her on the bed and laughed.

-I don’t stop being your uncle when I am inside you Rhaenyra. - he said giving her a wink.

Rhaenyra eyed him for a moment.

-You are very, very perverse.

She got off from their bed, naked and glorious with her hair falling to her slim waist as a wet silver curtain. 

-What are you doing? - he asked her smirking.

-I am closing the curtains to our bed. I need to summon my ladies seeing as I need to be properly dried and my hair needs combing, and I don’t want them to see you naked.

-Rhaenyra?

-What is it Daemon?

-Perhaps you should clean yourself between your legs before you call your ladies. I am guessing Lady Elinda Massey will probably faint if she sees you with my seed dripping from your thighs.

She looked down to herself and he saw her blush even more. He was still laughing when she closed the curtains around their canopy bed.

 

They had a quiet dinner in their chambers, far away from the other members of their household and after their plates were cleared Daemon took the opportunity to take Rhaenyra to their bed once more. She gave no protest and she did not mention the letter again, and when she awakened the next day, she was all smiles to him.

Never was she as sweet and charming as when she had been recently bedded.

After breaking their fast together, they dressed their riding leathers. Rhaenyra’s were all black and Daemon’s were in a dark red colour. He tied his hair as he often did when he rode Caraxes so it didn’t get to his face.

Rhaenyra’s ladies were also tying her hair into a long braid and Daemon took note of how Lady Elinda kept eyeing him fearfully.

When finally, they were ready, they departed on their dragons. Caraxes carried Daemon with their older son Aegon strapped to him, and Syrax carried Rhaenyra with baby Viserys strapped to her breast.

With the end of winter fast approaching, the day was clear, and although it was still cold the winds were not strong so their journey was quick. Caraxes and Syrax shrieked at each other playfully during their flight and Aegon would laugh every time he heard them.

They descended into the Dragon Pit where the Dragon Keepers were waiting.

They dismounted their dragons and the men busied themselves around them, ready to tend to his Caraxes and Rhaenyra’s Syrax.

-It has been a while since we had the Red Wyrm lodging in here my prince.

-Well take good care of him then and remember, Caraxes doesn’t give warnings before he bites.

-Syrax warns you. - Rhaenyra told the men with a smile- But her teeth are no less vicious. Try to touch her as little as you can.

The yellow dragon had known no rider prior to the princess, and it made her especially sensitive to having other people around her. She loaded having hands on her that were not her rider’s. Syrax did not complain about Daemon touching her, though it was likely because Rhaenyra’s smell often lingered on him.

Petting their dragons one last time, they left the Dragon Pit.

-We arrived early. - Rhaenyra told him. - Perhaps we should change to better clothes before we go and meet the rest of the court.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-I had a new dress made. -she clarified with a smile. - And I cannot wait to see the look on Alicent and her hens’ faces when they see it.

They had barely set foot in the Red Keep when Grand Maester Mellos greeted them. Rhaenyra cut him off promptly.

-Tell my father we will first be changing out of these travel clothes and then we will meet with him in the Throne Room.

The Grand Maester made no protest and bowed.

-As you will princess.

As they discarded their riding garments and Rhaenyra’s ladies helped her dress, she turned to him.

-I am quite curious to see what the present my father was going on and on about is. - she told him.

-Knowing my brother, it will be something boring that only he finds exciting. Best we put on our grateful faces, as difficult as it may be.

-What do you think? 

Rhaenyra turned to him showing him her newest gown. It was made from black silk and trimmed with red mirish lace. The dress left most of her slender back uncovered as well as her arms. The fabric crossed over her chest leaving the top of her breasts naked and the skirts had small rubies sown to them that glistened as small drops of blood. Around her neck she wore a gold necklace shaped like a dragon and countless valuable rings shined on her fingers. Her silver-gold hair was styled in an intricate braid that fell over her shoulder and around her head she was wearing her tiara with the three-headed dragon.

“Fuck. Me. Hard” was the only thought Daemon could have at that moment.

-Let us just say my princess, I can barely wait to take it off…- he told her liking his lips.

All her ladies giggled apart for the Massey girl who looked like she was going to cry.

Finally ready, they made their way into the throne room to present their son Viserys to King and court.

The babe was in Rhaenyra’s arms with his curious lilac eyes taking in everything that surrounded him. Daemon carried Aegon who was a bit frightful. Gods only knew that the boy disliked big crowds.

Daemon looked over to baby Viserys and he gave him a big toothless smile.

As the doors opened, they were announced and most of the presents bowed to them. Being princess of Dragonstone, the only people not required to bow to Rhaenyra were the king and queen.

Alicent was standing next to Viserys, rigid as a stick with a dark green down and her dark hair styled in the typical hairdo worn by the ladies of the capital. She looked thin and bitter. Next to her were her four children, Rhaenyra’s half-siblings, all wearing clothes that matched Alicent’s in various tones of green and gold.

At twelve Aegon the Elder had grown and was now almost as tall as his mother though he remained as plump as he had ever been and there was a small moustache starting to appear at the top of his lips. Other than that, he remained as sullen as ever. Daemon had to admit however that he did look much like his father Viserys without any the charm his older brother had.

Helaena had also grown, she was becoming more beautiful with the years, and at eleven she had already surpassed her mother during her prime. Nevertheless, only a fool would ever compare her to the beauty that was her older sister.

Aemond was almost as tall as his sister Helaena though he had still to turn ten. He was very thin with a nervous and pointy face. His silver hair reached his shoulders making his face look long, and as always, he was sporting a hateful look.

Daeron the youngest, who had counted six name days, was easily the most charming and beautiful of the queen’s children. His face was soft, and he had fine features with bright purple eyes. Daemon thought that he and his son Aegon had a certain resemblance to one another though Aegon was even more otherworldly than his uncle.

Besides her children, her cock sucker of a brother and the Cole dog, there was another person standing next to the queen. Her father, Lord Otto Hightower.

Daemon was not expecting to see him at the capital, but it mattered not. Part of him was delighted in the fact that the old cunt would be present to witness another one of Daemon’s triumphs, the birth of another son, strengthening his line and Rhaenyra’s claim.

He saw how his and Alicent’s eyes scanned baby Viserys as Rhaenyra handed him over to her father.

-Me and my husband prince Daemon are thrilled to introduce you to our new son father. Prince Viserys of House Targaryen, named in your honour.

Viserys had a smile from ear to ear as he received small baby Viserys.

-The greatest honour is mine my most beloved child. Is there a greatest joy in a man’s life than to have a grandson named after himself? Ah, my Viserys let me take a good look at you my lad!

Almost as on cue, little Viserys chose that moment to give a big smile to his grandsire earning him a collective “Aw” from the nobles at court.

Viserys wiped a tear from his face as he addressed the court.

-I feel as if I am holding my brother Daemon for the first time again. He has your nose brother, and your eyes. My sweetest child you have my most sincere blessing. May the gods keep you prince Viserys.

Rhaenyra looked at her uncle and smiled.

-Silver hair, purple eyes, and a face more beautiful than the gods could fandom. Aye, a Targaryen to the bone is our prince Viserys! - Viserys proclaimed.

The nobles clapped, the ones from Rhaenyra’s party clearly with more enthusiasm.

Viserys returned the babe to the arms of his wet-nurse and soon the queen and her children were forced to go forward and offer their congratulations to princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon. 

Rhaenyra and Alicent hugged each other though it was clear for anyone, perhaps save Viserys, to see that there was no warmth in their embrace.

As expected of him Lord Hightower also came forward to greet Daemon who gave him a wide smile.

-Lord Hightower, I am happier than I can say to see you here on this blessed occasion to meet my new son! - Daemon boomed loudly.

Although Otto only meant to shake Daemon’s hand, the prince decided to pull him into a close embrace just to provoke him a bit more.

-Enjoy it while you can Lord Flea Bottom! - Otto muttered.

-Tell me Otto, should I pull my cock for you to suck now, or would you prefer to do it later? - Daemon whispered to him.

When they parted Otto looked as if he wanted to spit in Daemon’s face.

-Before we might all move towards the wonderful feast I had prepared in honour of my new grandson, as I promised to my daughter and my brother there is something, I wish dearly to bestow upon them.

Alicent listened curiously to her husband’s words.

-As most of you know, me and my brother Daemon have always been quite different from one another. I always enjoyed singing, and he oft said singing was a woman’s pastime. I claimed Balerion though I only gave half a lap around the city with him before he passed, and I never had another dragon after him. My brother though, claimed Caraxes and has flown in him every day since. I always enjoyed watching fights and tourneys while my brother preferred fighting in them. In fact, it was in a tourney more than twenty years passed that he was named knight and our beloved grandsire, gods keep him, gave my brother the valyrian-steel sword Dark Sister that once belonged to Queen Visenya.

The Halls were silent as Viserys spoke.

-But Dark Sister was not the only sword our family owned. 

Viserys motioned for two servants to come forward. The two men were holding a long chest.

-Five years ago, I gave my daughter and heir, Rhaenyra to my brother to become his wife. Often, I questioned if I had made the right judgment.- Daemon rolled his eyes- If I have my doubts, it seems quite clear to me that the gods do not for they have blessed them with two healthy and beautiful boys full of promise. And if the gods are good, one day our Aegon will follow my daughter on the throne. It dawned on me that as you my brother have Dark Sister, so may our prince Viserys one day carry it. For Aegon however, another sword awaits him.

As the servants opened the chest, Daemon’s mouth went dry.

-I never gave it much use, I never was a skilled warrior. And you my daughter shall never yield it, so to you my little Aegon, I gift it so you may always bear in mind the great name you inherited and the great legacy of our House. It was the sword of conquerors and of Kings, it was used to do both good and bad, and now I would like to pass it on to you. Though until you are old enough, I know your father will keep it safe.

His brother spoke the truth. It was the sword of Kings and Conquerors, and once that sword and his own had fought side by side, one in Queen Visenya’s hands, and the other in King Aegon’s. Like them in the afterlife, so did the gods made it so that in that day Dark Sister and Blackfyre were reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked the chapter ;) the next one will be told in Alicent's POV.


	52. Alicent IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally I have the new chapter ready, as promised in Alicent's POV ;) I also revised chapter 2 so feel free to check that out!

Alicent IV

Standing next to Viserys and surrounded by all the courtiers Alicent glanced over to her children making sure that they were as composed as possible. She smiled at how much her oldest son Aegon had grown and on how much he resembled his father. He was becoming a handsome young man. His golden doublet brought out the tones of his silver-gold hair and gave his skin a healthy glow, in truth, it was her son’s favourite colour because it was the same as the scales of his beautiful dragon Sunfyre.

She glanced over her other children as well, Helaena so pretty in her new green gown and with her silver hair falling down her back, Aemond also dressed in green though with a much less friendlier face than his sister, and then Daeron, the youngest and most beautiful of all her children and just as kind and polite as Helaena was.

After a while waiting, she turned to her husband Viserys.

-My love, we have been standing here for a while, do you have any idea when your daughter is expected to arrive?

Viserys gave her a big smile.

-I am sure she and my brother must have had some delay in their journey, after all, they are traveling with very young babes my queen, specially Viserys. - he gave a little giggle- Prince Viserys, I still can’t believe that I have a grandson named after me, it brings so much joy to my heart!

Alicent forced herself to smile back. 

Ever since the bitch had told her father she planned to name her unborn child after him if it was a boy that Viserys would not shut up about it. When three moons prior a raven came from prince Daemon confirming that their new babe was indeed male and had receive his grandsire’s name, her husband had been insufferable to be around. All he wanted to talk was about the new babe Viserys and he went on and on about the princess and his brother and how the gods had blessed their union.

He had also ordered a feast to be held in the honour of his new grandson and for meat and ale to be given to the poor and less fortunate. Viserys had also made a very generous donation towards a small orphanage on Flea Bottom where some septas tended orphan children.

Alicent however had found no joy in the occasion and neither had her sons. 

With the birth of prince Viserys her son Aegon had just been pushed another step down the line of succession and was now the fourth in line for the Iron Throne. Her father had written to her telling that he would be visiting since important matters needed to be discussed. Of course, that what he told her husband was that he wanted to visit his grandchildren since it had been more than a year since he had last seen them.

So now there they were, still waiting for the princess’s arrival with her husband and their two bastards.

When the doors to the Throne Room were opened Alicent thought that finally the little bitch and her pimp had arrived, yet it was only Grand Maester Mellos.

He bowed and addressed the king.

-Your Grace, I was just with the princess and your brother the prince and they told me that they wish to change into more appropriate attire. Afterwards they will come to greet their loving family and the rest of the noble lords and ladies present.  
Viserys was definitely more than a little disappointed.

-Oh, what a terrible shame. They are keeping us all on our toes with anticipation to see our dear Viserys.

The king laughed in his usual good humour. Aegon’s face looked sullener than ever.

-You know my love- Alicent said placing a hand on his arm softly- You should really speak with your daughter about this. It’s rude of them to keep so many people waiting for so long. Specially my father who is your guest.

-You heard our Grand Maester, they won’t be long Alicent.

Next to Alicent her father Otto smiled.

-Worry not about me child, remember I was Hand for a great many years, I am used to sitting around waiting for prince Daemon to arrive. After all, he was always the last to arrive and the first to leave when he had a seat on the Small Council.

Some of the lords present laughed.

Viserys gave Lord Otto a small smile but did not reply.

-I don’t understand why we have to be here standing waiting to see some babe the size of a sewer rat! - Alicent heard Aemond complain to his brother Aegon.

Aegon gave his brother a malicious smile and whispered in his ear.

-We are meeting the whore’s new bastard. You know her and uncle Daemon aren’t actually married don’t you?

Alicent nervously glanced over to her husband worried that he might have what their sons were saying. Thankfully, he was in deep conversation with the Hand Lord Strong, so he wasn’t paying attention to them.

She squeezed Aemond’s arm.

-Enough you two, or do you want your father to hear you?

They both looked at her but none of them apologized. At least they stopped talking with one another which Alicent was thankful for.

Her father Lord Otto was pulled her arm and whispered in her ear.

-As difficult as it is, try to smile when they appear, it’s important that you are gracious and polite daughter in front of all these people, so we don’t brew more gossip.

-You are not a familiar face at court father so you wouldn’t know this, but I am more than used to having to keep a straight face and pretend to be content with many unpleasant things. I don’t need your tips on how to act in front of the nobles. Specially when it comes to dealing with Rhaenyra.

Her father said no more and Alicent was finally left to wait silently.

After several more moments the princess and her household finally arrived. 

She and Daemon were the first to enter the Throne Room with their two sons. Rhaenyra, never one to disappoint, had chosen a specially revealing dress for the occasion in her typical colours of red and black. Alicent wondered how the girl had it in her to be so shameless. One would think that a woman notorious for scandal and rumoured to have an invalid marriage would try to behave in a more chaste way, but no, that was not Rhaenyra. The girl basked in the attention and she was too stupid to understand that it was important to keep a certain imagine.

Every man in the room had their eyes glued to her body like a fool, and once again, Alicent couldn’t help but to ask herself what was it about that arrogant brat that attracted the members of the opposite sex so much. Even her son Aegon couldn’t keep his eyes away from his sister’s breasts.

“Men… weak creatures, slaves to the desires of the flesh and blind to what lays underneath.” She thought to herself.

She then saw that she was carrying her new son Viserys while prince Daemon, impeccably dressed in dark red garments, and as handsome as ever, was carrying their oldest son Aegon. 

Rhaenyra’s Aegon had grown since the last time they had been at court. His hair remained a very light shade of silver and his eyes the deep and haunting dark purple colour they had been since his birth. As he grown, he became even more beautiful. The boy had clearly inherited the best from each of his parents.

The sight of him always angered Alicent. The boy had not only stolen what was her son’s by right, but he had also stolen his name! 

She saw in her boys’ eyes that there was no love between them and Rhaenyra’s sons.

Viserys had a smile from ear to ear when he kissed his daughter on both cheeks and contemplated the small babe in her arms.

-Me and my husband prince Daemon are thrilled to introduce you to our new son father. Prince Viserys of House Targaryen, named in your honour. - Rhaenyra told her father.

-The greatest honour is mine my most beloved child. Is there a greatest joy in a man’s life than to have a grandson named after himself? Ah, my Viserys let me take a good look at you my lad!

As the babe was passed from his mother’s arms to his grandfather, little Viserys gave a big smile.

Alicent immediately noted that the child had the same eye colour than prince Daemon, a soft lilac tone. As for her husband, he clearly noted the similarity between father and son too since he proclaimed that holding Viserys was as if he was holding his brother Daemon for the first time again.

-Silver hair, purple eyes, and a face more beautiful than the gods could fandom. Aye, a Targaryen to the bone is our prince Viserys! – her husband proudly proclaimed.

All the nobles clapped and as expected of her, so did Alicent though with far less enthusiasm than Rhaenyra’s supporters.

Viserys did look much more like Daemon than Aegon did, and in a way, this only fuelled Alicent’s anger. If no one could deny who Aegon’s father was, only a blind man wouldn’t notice the great similarity between the babe Viserys and Daemon.

As her husband handed the babe to his wet-nurse, Alicent took a deep breath knowing that she would have to go forward and greet the princess.

In Rhaenyra’s face was perhaps the most smug and satisfied smile the queen had ever seen, as they approached one another, the princess pretended to friendly and pulled her for a tight embrace.

Alicent made sure to keep her smile in place.

-You look tired my queen… and older. - Rhaenyra remarked in a low tone enough only for Alicent to hear.

-Careful princess might one of your breasts fall from your cleavage.

-At least I have them. - she quickly replied.

As they parted, they smiled at each other.

-Before we might all move towards the wonderful feast I had prepared in honour of my new grandson, as I promised to my daughter and my brother there is something, I wish dearly to bestow upon them. - Viserys announced.

The queen turned to her husband most curious. She had known in advance that the fool wished to gift something to his daughter though he would not reveal what it was no matter how much she would to get it out of him.

-As most of you know, me and my brother Daemon have always been quite different from one another. I always enjoyed singing, and he oft said singing was a woman’s pastime. I claimed Balerion though I only gave half a lap around the city with him before he passed, and I never had another dragon after him. My brother though, claimed Caraxes and has flown in him every day since. I always enjoyed watching fights and tourneys while my brother preferred fighting in them. In fact, it was in a tourney more than twenty years passed that he was named knight and our beloved grandsire, gods keep him, gave my brother the valyrian-steel sword Dark Sister that once belonged to Queen Visenya.

The Halls were silent as the king spoke.

-But Dark Sister was not the only sword our family owned. 

Viserys motioned for two servants to come forward. They held a large chest one from each side.

As Alicent thought about Viserys’s words, and then looked at the size of the chest the two servants were carrying she felt a sense of dread over her head.

-Five years ago, I gave my daughter and heir, Rhaenyra to my brother to become his wife. Often, I questioned if I had made the right judgment. If I have my doubts, it seems quite clear to me that the gods do not for they have blessed them with two healthy and beautiful boys full of promise. And if the gods are good, one day our Aegon will follow my daughter on the throne. It dawned on me that as you my brother have Dark Sister, so may our prince Viserys one day carry it. For Aegon however, another sword awaits him.

Alicent’s mouth fell open even before the fool was done talking.

-I never gave it much use, I never was a skilled warrior. And you my daughter shall never yield it, so to you my little Aegon, I gift it so you may always bear in mind the great name you inherited and the great legacy of our House. It was the sword of conquerors and of Kings, it was used to do both good and bad, and now I would like to pass it on to you. Though until you are old enough, I know your father will keep it safe.

As the servants opened the chest to reveal Blackfyre there was a collective gasp from all of the people present including Rhaenyra herself.

Viserys removed the great valyrian-steel sword and gently handed it over to his daughter. The princess held it clumsily with two hands. Quick as a snake though, Daemon placed Aegon on the grown and gently removed Blackfyre from his niece’s hands.

He admired it for a moment with a look of pure joy on his face before kneeling next to his son, laying the sword over one of his knees.

-For you Aegon, the sword of our ancestor Aegon the Dragon, your namesake my son.

Aegon’s big dark purple eyes scanned over the room, his lower lip trembling, and then fell to the sword. Unsure of himself, he placed his little hand on the handle and looked up to his father who lowered his face and kissed him.

With tears in her eyes Rhaenyra turned to her father.

-Words cannot convey how much I am grateful for this gift papa. How we both are…

-I am only paying your son’s his due my child. You are my heir, and he is yours. And may he grow tall and fierce so he can become fitting of such a sword.

-He will brother. - prince Daemon replied.

Standing to his full height, the prince placed Blackfyre on the other side of his hip, not occupied by his own sword Dark Sister.

-I intend to make great warrior out of my sons for I will train them myself. - Daemon declared with a smirk.

His eyes landed on the princess and she smiled with tears in her eyes. He pulled Rhaenyra to himself, pressing their bodies together, and lowered his mouth to hers kissing her deeply.

Next to Alicent her father was almost shaking with rage, and a few steps back, standing next to the other white cloaks so was Ser Criston, who had a murderous look on his handsome face as he watched the girl he once served, and perhaps loved, in the arms of the man he hated.

As Daemon and Rhaenyra parted little Aegon pulled at his mother skirts. The princess kneeled and took him into her arms. The prince smiled and her husband started laughing.

-Finally, someone pulls a smile out from our Aegon.

-Rhaenyra could make a rock smile. - Daemon said smirking.

And then Alicent saw Daemon look over to his niece who was holding Aegon in her arms, in a way she had never seen him look at another person before.

-Your husband is two times an idiot. - her father Otto told her when they were alone in her apartments- I hope you realize that him giving that sword over to his daughter only solidifies her claim as his heir and that of her son as well.

Before going to the feast, Rhaenyra excused herself to go put her sons to bed so Alicent took the opportunity to ask for Viserys’s leave to freshen up. In truth she wanted to calm herself before having to deal with the snakes at court. 

-And what am I to do father pray tell? To make a scene so I can give the loose tongues here at court something to gossip about? - the queen was almost shaking with rage.

-Did you not know that he was going to do this? - Lord Otto demanded quite impatiently.

-Of course I did not! He said not a word to me. I would have found a way to convince him otherwise if I had known.

-I am starting to believe you have no grip on him whatsoever! And I am also beginning to doubt any love he might have for you, for why else would he favour so much a child he had with another woman, and a female at that?!

-Don’t you dare make that insinuation! - Alicent snapped at her father. - Viserys loves me!

Lord Otto stared at her with his dark, cold eyes.

-Perhaps you should do something that makes me believe otherwise.

-You like to talk father, but this is all your fault! You were the one who convinced him to settle the matter of succession and to name the girl his heir!

-Have you gone simple Alicent? - he angrily demanded- What was it to have done otherwise? Allow Daemon Targaryen to become prince of Dragonstone? That would have turned out great! I pushed Viserys to name her before he married you, before he had sons! It was your function to make him name your boys as the new heir when they were born.

Alicent had to stop herself from laughing in his face.

-You always told me you would take care of it, that I needn’t worry that Viserys would change his mind!

-Don’t speak so loudly or someone might hear us!

Alicent took a deep breath.

-The only people that are close by are my ladies and Ser Criston. There is no danger here.

Her father’s eyes suspiciously glanced towards the door.

-The important thing now Alicent is that we try to regain some influence in the court and with your husband the king.

-And how would you propose us to achieve that father?

-I must have my former position as Hand back, so Lord Strong must be removed.

Alicent had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her father’s plan.

-How are you even going to remove him from his position? Viserys loves Lord Strong almost as much as he loves being an idiot! The man practically runs his kingdom for him, he utters not one complain and he has no opinion of his own! If my husband was to tell him that his new heir was a snail Lord Lyonel would say that it was an excellent idea. Furthermore father, even if we were able to remove him how would that guarantee that you would be chosen as Hand? I remember my husband sending you back to Oldtown in a fury when he dismissed you.

-I will think of something. In the meantime, you just worry about getting to Viserys’s good side and warming him up to me once more. And get that sour look off of your face during the feast. If I have to endure Daemon Targaryen you will smile and be pleasant! Now let’s go, we have taken much too long in here.

When they entered the Hall the first thing, she noted was the sour and angry faces Aegon and Aemond had on. Her father noticed the same and turned over to her again.

-For the love of the Father, get them under a leash or something, I can practically feel the hatred coming out of their eyes from this distance.

Alicent took her seat next to Viserys who was happily chatting with his daughter Rhaenyra.

The queen refused to speak one word to her husband and she tried her best to be composed and to ignore the brat and her snake of an uncle next to her.

If the little bitch had a smug and satisfied look on her face it palled in comparison to the look of pure delight planted on Daemon’s face. She noted how he continuously would glance over to her and her father quite amused and then whispered in Rhaenyra’s ear making her giggle.

As the feast begun and wine was served, her brother Gwayne went over to her table to greet her.

-Judging by the look on Lord Flea Bottom’s face one would think he just won the throne and not a sword. - her brother whispered in her ear.

-And hasn’t he Gwayne? - Alicent asked her brother, almost fuming.

-Not as long as our father has anything to say about it.

Though she couldn’t say why, the confidence with which Gwayne spoke made her feel a little less hopeless. Perhaps not all was lost, though in that moment, as Daemon and Rhaenyra had two sons, two valyrian-steel swords, and their hands all over each other, it definitely felt like it was.

Course after course was brought and taken, how many there had been Alicent couldn’t say since she barely ate a thing.

Next to her husband, Rhaenyra and Daemon were clinging their goblets together again and again and the two spend half of the feast with their mouths glued to each other.

Lord Massey, father to the princess’s newest handmaiden after one too many drinks turned to her and her husband.

-Your graces, I was going to offer my congratulations on your new son when it dawned on me that history keeps repeating itself. Our King Jaehaerys had prince Aemon and prince Baelon, prince Baelon had our king Viserys and prince Daemon, and now our future queen Rhaenyra has prince Aegon and prince Viserys. Each one had an heir and a spare.

Laughter echoed through the halls. Amused, Daemon turned to the old lord.

-Well my Lord of Massey, speaking as the fellow spare myself, I can’t complain about how well we fair. I was given a valyrian-steel sword, I have a permanent seat on the Small Council, I ride one of the most formidable dragons alive and I married the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond the Narrow Sea. And let’s not forget, my son shall be king! So, at the end of the day, I was perhaps luckier than my brother.

-Of course, he was luckier! -Viserys announced- I am his brother, and he is mine. Enough said. 

Laughter was heard again.

-I forgot to mention that we are four years apart, yet I look more than ten years my brother’s junior! - Daemon teased and he could not be closer to the truth.

Her husband Viserys counted forty-two name days whilst Daemon was eight and three. And yet, whilst her husband had put on much weight and had a puffy face, Daemon remained as lean as he had been at twenty with a youthful appearance. The years had perhaps made even more handsome and dashing, though he had retained his somewhat boyish look.

Viserys laughed and turned to his brother again.

-Just for everyone to see what being your brother does to people!

-Well one could argue that… but then again, just look at who I share by bed with every night and who you take to bed!

There was a collective gasp around the room at the insult just given to the queen.

Alicent had not missed it and she was almost fuming.

-Oh, I wasn’t speaking of our lovely queen. I was speaking of Lord Otto Hightower. After all, when you marry a woman you marry her family as well. And putting up with a father by marriage like that would have certainly made me fall on my sword years ago!

Everyone, including Viserys laughed loudly.

-Luckily for me, my family remained the same after the Realm’s Delight became Daemon’s Delight.

To make his point Daemon pulled Rhaenyra to his lap kissing her.

-One of the perks of marrying your relatives. - he smugly added.

Lord Otto was fuming.

-Speaking of which brother, why exactly is Lord Otto here.

Her father, never one to back down, addressed Daemon at once.

-You can speak to me directly prince Daemon. I came to visit with my grandchildren.

-Are you taking one of the boys to Oldtown to be raised there?

-We haven’t discussed it.

-Well there is nothing stopping you Lord Otto. - Rhaenyra said- After all, none of my half-brothers are needed in the capital.

-You would like that very much wouldn’t you princess? - Alicent quickly replied. - The threat upon your inheritance removed for good.

-What threat are you talking about? I am Princess of Dragonstone, I own Dragonstone, I have two sons, I have no threat to my claim because it’s not a claim, it’s a birth right! - she spat.

-Perhaps you should go easy on the drink seeing as you were already making a fool out of yourself behaving like a tavern wench on your uncle’s lap!

Rhaenyra immediately stood facing Alicent.

-Repeat that! 

-I won’t dignify your behaviour with an answer.

-Hahahahaha it’s the princess versus the queen! Place your beats, place your bets, place your bets! - Mushroom the fool’s voice proclaimed.- I bet two gold-dragons on the princess!

Every noble had turned to the royal table.

-Rhaenyra sit down! - Viserys demanded. -People are looking!

-I don’t care, let them look!

-You should care! - her father told her.

Daemon grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap again whispering in her ear.

-What was this scene?!- the king angrily demanded- Enough of it, from both of you! I will ear no more ugly words from neither of you towards the other!

Viserys called Ser Criston over.

-Go to Mushroom and tell him to shut up!

-And remove your eyes from my wife’s cleavage while you’re at it. - Daemon added with a smirk.

-I can assure you prince Daemon…- Alicent said coming to her knight’s defence.

-Enough Alicent! - Viserys angrily said shutting her up.

After all the plates were cleared, Rhaenyra begged Daemon for them to go and dance. Her sloppy speech showed clearly just how completely drunk she was. She looked like a child begging for a treat rather than a grown woman of noble birth who presumed to become queen one day.

As the pair moved together in a rather shameless way, Alicent looked over to her husband trying to see if he was paying attention to how his daughter was behaving. Viserys of course was too distracted telling jokes to Lord Strong who had taken a seat next to the king.

-It’s beyond disgraceful how my sister whores herself in public with my uncle. - Aegon muttered under his breath to her.

-I always told you how much your sister enjoyed being your uncle’s slut Aegon. She is better suited for a pleasure house than for the Red Keep.

-And yet father says she is the heir, and he gave her the sword of Aegon the Dragon, my namesake!

Alicent felt her heart breaking that she could not counter Aegon’s words and because of it in turn she felt her rage grow against her husband Viserys.

As Rhaenyra drunkenly attempted to slide her hands inside Daemon’s clothes, Alicent left her seat and decided to have a small stroll around the hall greeting important lords and ladies, her ladies accompanied her close by and so did her brother.

-As father told you what his plans are to remove Lord Strong as Hand? - Gwayne whispered.

-He has no plan just of yet. And pray tell how do you know that he does want to return to court?

-He told me as much during dinner. I think it’s a good plan though I have no idea how father appears to achieve that. It’s well known how much Viserys likes that tall brute.

-Maybe he can retire because of old age? - Alicent suggested.

-He is younger than father Alicent…

Her mind begun working trying to come up with a solution. The last thing she wanted was to attempt to murder someone again… Gods knew how last time it had fallen to pieces and the man killed had been Laenor instead of the snake prince. At least it had the happy outcome of making the bitch lose the bastard she was carrying.

-Always walking around with your ladies and your brother eagerly conspiring against me, aren’t you?

The person who spoke was of course Rhaenyra, clearly drunk and with her hair falling apart. Her ladies were close to her of course.

Alicent looked around for the little bitch’s keeper and saw that he was greeting some of his companions from the City Watch.

-Does my father care so little for you? - she mocked.

Alicent did not let the whore get away with it.

-Ah princess, I am so surprised to see you here, weren’t you just now trying to improperly touch your uncle in front of every noble lord and lady present? - Alicent took care as to not refer to him as her husband.

-I am very happy in my marriage. - she arrogantly announced- Specially in my marriage bed. I can appreciate your jealously of course…

-Oh yes, I am guessing all the whore tricks you know keep the prince interested. Just be careful as to not get too fat or your marital bed might start running cold.

That note hit a cord and the princess’s hands immediately lowered to her own waist.

-Fat?

In truth the girl was pretty much as she had been before she had fallen pregnant. She had enviable curves and her body was well toned from all the hours she spent riding her dragon. In fact, she had every eye in the room glued to her, some out of envy and most out of desire.

-I am not fat! - she almost shrieked with her face getting red.- Every man in this room has their eyes on me, your older son included!

It was Alicent’s turn to be offended.

-Maybe if you didn’t dress like a slut he wouldn’t!

Her ladies quickly reassured her talking in low and quick voices. As Careleen Strong whispered something in her ear she gave Alicent a cruel smile.

-Are you that jealous that my bed remains hot while yours is ice cold. After all, I have been told that my father spends most nights happily drinking with Lord Strong and other true friends he has, that don’t include anyone from your family!

Alicent closed the space between them even more.

-I am sure you let him do anything he wants. That’s what sluts are good for seeing as they have no dignity.

-Oh, yes I do.

The queen smiled.

-Tell me because I, being a decent woman, would have no way of knowing, does it hurt when he fucks you up the ass?

Rhaenyra almost choked on her drink, her ladies’ mouths fell open and the youngest of her ladies Elinda Massey had to be held by the others to keep her from collapsing.

-How dare you, you hateful hag?!

Several people’s eyes turned to them including the king’s and Alicent smiled quite pleased with herself.

“Time to gracefully remove myself from the presence of the whore.”

-Princess- Alicent spoke a bit too loudly so others would hear- I think you have drunk quite enough this evening so I will retire and let you sleep it off. We will speak in the morning.

Daemon approached Rhaenyra and she started speaking in valyrian very quickly.

-Prince Daemon, best to put your little niece to bed before she has a temper tantrum. It’s well past her bedtime.

As Rhaenyra raged on surrounded by her ladies, Alicent triumphantly left the Hall. Her brother Gwayne looked shocked.

-How in the gods’ name did you had the nerve to ask her if she took it up the ass?

-Father’s plan and our talk made me think about her cousin Laenor.

-I never seen you say such things except when you are talking with or about the princess.

-Because that snake brings out the worst in me Gwayne! - she spat.

-Well you certainly won this round.

That night however, alone in her bed and knowing that the little bitch was probably in the arms of Daemon Targaryen, happy and victorious with Blackfyre by their bed, she didn’t feel like she had won.

 

-Why did you give them that sword?

Those were the first words out of her mouth when Viserys arrived at her apartments the next morning. Although she had spent the whole night awake, she found herself more than alert.

Her husband just stared stupidly at her. She returned his gaze waiting for him to say something.

-There is no proper reason is there? - she finally spoke after she grew tired of his silence. - How do you think I feel to see my children continuously passed over in favour of your daughter. You give her everything and them nothing! Have you no love for the three sons and the daughter I bore you? Did you spend it all on your precious Rhaenyra is that it?

She didn’t want for it to happen, but her hatred of the princess spoke louder, and she felt hot and angry tears fall from her eyes.

-Alicent I… Blackfyre was not gifted to my daughter as an offence to you or to our children, and of course I love them all dearly, you know that.

-If you love our sons as you so claim then why did both Targaryen swords found their way to your daughter’s possession?

-Look Alicent, I think you are mistaking some things. Dark Sister was given to my brother Daemon from the hand of our grandfather the late King Jaehaerys when he was knighted, over twenty years ago. Once a sword is given, it belongs to that person and to any children born from that man. Dark Sister could never belong to our children, it was always meant for Daemon’s line after it was given over to him. Blackfyre was always the sword of the Targaryen kings. I am king I remind you, yet I have never worn that sword not given it any use, so what was the goal of me keeping it? Rhaenyra is next in line but she will find even less use for the sword than myself. Aegon is her heir and the sword would be his eventually so why not just give it in advance.

-Our children…-she begun before Viserys quickly interrupted her.

-What would be the point of letting them wear a sword that would have to be returned to my daughter after I am dead? It’s nonsensical.

Listening to his arguments there was not much she could say.

-Enough of this now Alicent, we should go, our children are waiting for us to break our fast with them. Please do your best to maintain some measure of peace between you and my daughter while she is here. And do me a favour, don’t try to turn our boys against Rhaenyra.

“The bitch does that on her own just fine!”

Alicent did her best impersonation of a shocked and offended expression.

-You know I would never do anything of the sort my love! Though if you are talking to me to be cordial than the least you can do is to demand the same of your daughter.

-Good. And yes, I will also speak with Rhaenyra, don’t worry.

With an innocent smile she took Viserys arm and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed ;) and the next chapter won't take long and it will be on Rhaenyra's POV -3- xoxoxo, popcorns
> 
> PS: Btw if you guys are on Tumblr feel free to follow me and I will follow you back :) I mostly just share stuff more talented people do XD and my stories, My name there is also sweetestpopcorn ;)


	53. Rhaenyra VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ;) chapter (let me check) 52 is here :D yey or nay I don't know I am not inside your minds. Anyway enjoy ;)
> 
> PS: Please read my notes at the end, I have some exciting (or not) announcemtents.

Rhaenyra VII

The bright light coming from the big windows awoke Rhaenyra.

She opened her eyes and looked around her rooms. She spotted her clothes scattered through the floor and looking down on herself, she noted that she was completely naked and that she was sleeping over the bed covers.

Next to her, Daemon’s eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly. He was far more dressed than her seeing as he still had his pants and boots on, though his belt had been removed and his doublet was at the bottom of the bed next to his gold cloak.

The princess also noted that the curtains around their canopy bed had not been drawn shut, which explained why the sun had bothered her at such an early hour. She grabbed Daemon’s gold cloak and wrapped it around herself. She pulled the curtains shut around their canopy bed and afterwards she went back to her spot next to her uncle and laid next to him again. Oblivious to anything, Daemon appeared to still be sleeping soundly.

She had barely laid her head on the pillows when the prince opened his eyes and gave her a smile.

“It’s like looking into my son’s eyes” she thought to herself feeling a tightness in her heart.

-Are you feeling better this morning my pet?

Rhaenyra ran a hand through her hair and noticed that it was an absolute mess. 

-What happened last night? -she asked looking at herself and her clothes and then back at him.

Daemon looked surprised.

-You don’t remember?!

She motioned her head “no”. All she knew was that she had too many drinks and that the Highbitch had tried to provoke her. The last thing she recalled was her uncle taking her back to their chambers as she raged on and on about how much she hated Alicent.

Daemon studied her face for a moment. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words.

-Well I brought you back to our room, I took off your clothes, and…

She raised one of her eyebrows and stared at him. Daemon motioned her to come closer.

\- I fucked you up the ass.

Rhaenyra almost screamed, yet once she saw her uncle’s face, she started hitting him.

-That’s not funny! - she almost yelled immediately remembering what Alicent had insinuated the previous night.

Daemon was laughing loudly and caught her hands into his own kissing them again and again and going up her arms.

-I couldn’t resist teasing you princess. Damn that bitch Alicent, for someone with a stick up her ass, she does let her imagination wander into strange places. Don’t worry, I didn’t even get to fuck you, you were almost passed out by the time I reached our chambers. I just undressed you and put you to bed… and yes, I may have fondled your breasts but you can’t really blame me, they are rather irresistible. I was then undressing myself, but I guess I just passed out like you. It’s been a while since I have consumed that much wine I must say.

Just the thought of Alicent made Rhaenyra’s blood boil.

-Gods I hate that bitch!

She meant to continue to complain about the queen yet Daemon’s lips were on her shutting her up before she could utter another word.

-Shhh…-he whispered- How about we do now, what we were unable to do last night? You look quite delectable without any clothes and with your wild hair.

-You could have dressed me into a nightgown you know?

Daemon playfully bit her lower lip.

-And deny myself the pleasure of falling asleep staring at your naked body? - as he said that he opened his cloak and threw it to the end of the bed once more. - Why would you cover yourself my pet? It’s just us in here and you know full well that I best like your clothes when they are off of you.

His mouth fell upon her breast and he took one of her pink nipples into his mouth sucking it gently.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and moaned. He always knew just what to do to please her and he knew what she liked even better than she did. His hand started to play with her other nipple and she begun to feel the familiar tightness in her lower abdomen.

Daemon’s mouth stopped and he turned to her, his eyes dark with desire.

-I must say you ought to make it up to me. I never seen you so drunk as last night and I spent the feast thinking I would be treated to another feast once we were alone. So you can only imagine my disappointment when you fell asleep in my arms without me having the chance to feast upon your lovely body. I went to sleep starving.

He kissed her neck before moving to her ear.

-I hope you are as eager as I am princess, I cannot wait to be inside of you. Tell me something, are you wet and dripping for me Rhaenyra?

She felt her face grow hot and lowered her eyes. 

-I love that after so many years I can still make you blush as much as you did when you were just a maiden. Do you remember the first time I made you scream?

-Stop torturing me. Yes, I do!

He gave her a sly smile.

Daemon kicked off his boots before pulling her lips to his. His tongue invaded her mouth and she eagerly responded drinking in the taste of his mouth. Fire and danger and sin. His manly scent was driving her mad with desire and she let her hands wander over his chest, gently caressing his nipples and then lowering them to his lean stomach.

Daemon pulled her face to his.

-I want you to do something while I take off my pants. - he grabbed her hand into his and placed it on her right thigh. - I want you to move your elegant fingers into your cunt and then let me see just how wet and ready for my cock you are.

Her only response was a faint whimper and she felt her whole-body tremble as his eyes drank her.

He kneeled between her legs to take of the remaining piece of his clothing and she almost gasped as his manhood was released. As he stood to slide the garment down his legs, she looked up at him and moved two fingers inside herself, she was indeed soaked, and she touched herself moving her fingers along her opening.

Daemon threw his pants to the bottom of the bed before kneeling in front of her. His eyes were dark as he watched her. He gently took her hand into his own and brought her fingers to his own mouth sucking them.

He let out a moan and moved her hand towards his engorged member. She sat up and begun to move her hand feeling his soft skin underneath. As she brushed the tips of her fingers around the tip of his manhood, she felt him tremble.

-Better stop now. I want to have my pleasure while I am inside of you my niece.

-Then what are you waiting for? Take me uncle. - she ordered looking into his eyes.

Daemon sat in front of her and pulled her to his lap with her legs on either side of him. His erection was perfectly lined with her opening and she rubbed herself against him with anticipation.

-I love it when you touch yourself in front of me. - he whispered in her ear. - Have I ever told you that?

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers moving to the small pearl of flesh above her opening.

-It’s so incredibly perverse to watch my sweet niece pleasuring herself for my enjoyment.

-You are a wicked man. - she told him.

-And you are a very depraved girl my little dragon. Very depraved indeed.

-That was your doing. - she told him as she bit his chin. - I was innocent as the Maid before you came along.

-What I did was a good deed, for the good of humanity as we know it. Keeping a beautiful girl innocent is a grave crime. Particularly one so stunning as you.

She giggled lightly and he kissed her with his hand holding her chin in place.

He then grabbed her hips and moved her towards his manhood. She felt his length filling her and stretching her flesh and she moaned, throwing her head back.

Daemon’s hands held her waist as they moved together. Rhaenyra grabbed his back and closed her eyes feeling his member move in and out of her. Their moans echoed through the walls of their chambers and the smell of sex lingered in the air.

Rhaenyra wrapped her legs around his back so he could penetrate her even deeper and she continued to rock her hips against him.

Her little gaps soon turned into screams as waves of pleasure coursed through her body and she ran her nails on his muscular back. When she came down from her pleasure, Daemon kissed her until she was out of breath and his hands moved to her breasts teasing them.

His movements became faster and more erratic and soon she felt him release his hot seed into her. She held unto him tighter.

The princess traced his shoulder with the tips of her fingers waiting for him to come down from his peak. 

Daemon moved some of his long silver hair away from his face and she watched him the whole time almost mesmerized. He was so handsome, so dashing… He noted that she was gazing upon him and gave her on of his famous arrogant smirks.

-Are you seeing something you like?

-You know full well that I am.- she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

She kissed him again as her hands traced his magnificent silver hair. They were both still united with each other.

When he removed himself from her, she gave a little cry.

-No need for that princess, we can do it again tonight.

Daemon picked her from his lap and laid her on the bed, he then joined her as he traced her body from shoulder to her waist admiring her. His hand then caressed her face and his finger brushed against her full lips.

-You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen, and I must say that under my guidance you have become a marvellous lover.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Under your guidance?

-Never forget that I taught you everything you know. And, that your skills are for my amusement alone. - he added whispering in her ear.

The princess kissed him and took the opportunity to caress his face.

-I love you Daemon. -she whispered.

He looked over to her and gave her a wink.

-I believe it is time for you and me, my little princess, to go and clean ourselves. And by the way Rhaenyra. - he said as his hands moved to her breasts again. - This was just one of many courses.

-Can’t we stay a while longer? - she complained.

Daemon laughed.

-Don’t you want to see how our boys are faring? - Daemon asked.

Rhaenyra jumped from their bed almost immediately.

-I had almost forgotten about them. Yes! Of course, I want to go and see my babes!

-Don’t blame yourself my sweet niece, it’s hard to keep them on your mind and you are in bed with their father.

 

After they bathed and got dressed, they ordered the servants to set a table for them in the balcony.

As they broke their fast together Aegon and Viserys were brought in. Viserys had just been fed by his wet-nurse and Aegon had also been recently fed by his maids. He was happily skipping bringing with him his dragon toy.

Rhaenyra immediately extended her arms to hold little Viserys who was happily gurgling and making little bubbles with his mouth, shacking his little fists.

-And how are you this morning my sweetest prince?

He gave her a big baby laugh.

Aegon sat between Rhaenyra and Daemon in his clumsy baby movements.

-And how are you also my precious prince Aegon? - Rhaenyra asked her oldest son.

-Sȳz. Tymagon lēda Viserys [Fine. Playing with Viserys]. - he answered.

-Se gaomas Visērȳs hae naejot tymagon lēda [And does Viserys like to play with you?]- Daemon asked.

-Viserys! - Aegon called.

In response the small babe laughed again and clapped his little hands together.

-They seem to have a good thing going on. - her uncle said amused.

Rhaenyra giggled and took a sip of mint tea. After a night of drinking she was left with her stomach uneased. After the tea she ate blood sausages with peppers and some dark bread. The heavy foods helped her feel better. 

It was a cool day, spring was expected to come in the next moons and honestly she couldn’t wait, it was one of her favourite seasons where everything was in bloom and they were fresh fruits and blood melon’s so ripe they would explode in one’s mouth.

-It must be hard to eat holding a baby. - her uncle teased.

-It would be harder to eat without holding him. He is my own dear boy and I want to hold him and Aegon for as long as I can!

-We can make more if you like…- Daemon said.

She giggled again.

-Perhaps a girl this time, it would be nice to have a little princess to whom I could braid her hair and put dresses on.

Her uncle smiled.

Aegon pulled at his father’s sleeve.

-Skoriot iksis ñuha egros [where is my sword]?

-Ziry iksos ȳgha [it’s safe]. - Daemon replied.

-Ūndegon egros sir [see sword now]! - he demanded.

-This one is starting to become far too demanding. - Daemon complained in the common tongue- Takes after you Rhaenyra.

-Sir! [now]- Aegon said again louder as he climbed over his father.

-Kessa, kessa ivestragī's jikagon pār [yes, yes, let’s go then].

Daemon stood and took Aegon with him. They came back a few moments later and Daemon sat again laying Blackfyre over the table. Aegon climbed on top of a chair stroking the handle of the great valyrian sword.

After they finished their meal just sat together enjoying the morning. Baby Viserys was sleeping and Aegon, tired of the sword at last, was hearing Daemon telling him some of his adventures in the Stepstones with Caraxes.

Rhaenyra admired her boys with a smile. It seemed unbelievable how they had managed to make such two perfect princelings together.

The princess was pulled from her thoughts as a servant appeared.

-Your graces, the king asked for leave to come and see you.

-Well tell my father that he is free to come and join us.

The servant left and soon her father entered. He had a tired look and there were dark bangs under his eyes.

-I hope I am not interrupting anything.

-Not at all father, we were just breaking our fast with little Aegon and little Viserys, though little Viserys has long left us.- she told him with a giggle as she looked down on her sleeping babe.

Her father looked over to his grandson and smiled.

-He looks so much like your uncle at his age… and our Aegon, so beautiful. What a fine king he will make.

Rhaenyra smiled. Aegon on the other hand hugged Daemon tighter, the boy was always very uncomfortable around strangers.

-If you would like to join us brother, we will ask the servants for another plate.

-Thank you, Daemon, but I just ate a while ago with the queen and Rhaenyra’s siblings.

-Half-siblings. - the princess immediately shot back. 

There was a hurt look on her father’s face.

-Half or not, they are your siblings child, and you should remember it.

Rhaenyra was immediately mad, she hated when her father scolded her, especially in front of her uncle.

Daemon studied Viserys face.

-I remember it well enough father, no need to concern yourself.

-Maybe you should give Viserys over to his maids so they could put him to bed again. And Aegon too.

The prince snapped his fingers and the women immediately came taking the little princes with them.

-Why don’t you go with them to help them put Aegon to bed brother? - Viserys suggested with a smile.

-Am I wearing skirts? - Daemon quickly replied- Last time I checked I was a prince not a wet-nurse.

Silence fell between them.

-Oh, did you want to speak alone with Rhaenyra?

Viserys smiled.

-If you don’t mind brother.

-Of course, of course, you can go ahead. Just pretend I am not here.

Before her father spoke Rhaenyra was already guessing the motive of his visit.

-What now father? What is she complaining about now? This is becoming beyond taxing! Every day a new complaint. Seriously I have no notion of how you endure it.

The king sighed.

-I just hoped that for my sake, for all of our sakes, the two of you could get along and stop being at each other’s throats. Last night half of the court was busy looking at you two and the other half was busy gossiping about you two! You are always provoking each other and arguing.

-Funny you should mention that we are always provoking each other. Do you want to know what she insinuated about me last night?!

-Rhaenyra there is really no need…

-She asked me IF I TOOK IT UP THE ASS!

She screamed the last part so loudly that some of the servants froze in their spot just staring at her.

-And that was after she called me a whore! Which she is always insinuating anyway. I will have everybody know that I can’t be a whore, I only had one man in my entire life!

Viserys looked beyond shocked.

-Rhaenyra please, I am certainly you heard wrong.

-I heard wrong?!- she almost shrieked.

-Alicent is a chaste woman, she had a very conservative upbringing back in Oldtown, she knows nothing of that sort of things.

Daemon started laughing.

-And you are assuming that I do?!- Rhaenyra angrily demanded. 

-Do you want to add something Daemon? - her father asked ignoring her and turning instead to her brother.

-Don’t you two fuck? - her uncle asked crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

-Could you please restrain yourself from using such coarse language Daemon. Besides what is the meaning of that question? We are married and have four children together, of course we lay together as man and wife.

-Well if you are married then of course she knows about that sort of thing.

Viserys blushed.

-I don’t know what you can possibly mean… I don’t do… well… that… those things- he said half choking on his words.

-I am a man of the world as you all know. - Daemon stated looking from Viserys to Rhaenyra and back at Viserys again. - That being said, I much prefer a woman’s cunt.

Viserys shook his head from one side to the other covering his face.

-Can we Daemon, for the love of our mother, not have this conservation much less in front of my daughter?

Daemon looked over to Rhaenyra.

-She is married to me, so this is hardly any shock. Back to the matter at hand, we all heard of Laenor and others like him, and some people Viserys like to take it up the ass. And if you are a woman and you know how coupling works, why can’t you just imagine that doing it in the ass can also work? So, your wife certainly knows about this sort of thing.

Silence fell between them. Daemon had a smug and satisfied smile on his face.

-I don’t believe Alicent said such a thing to you Rhaenyra. - Viserys finally spoke ignoring his brother.

-Are you calling me a liar?!- the princess angrily demanded.

-You were quite drunk last night. In fact, too damn drunk for your own good.

-Drunk does not mean deaf!

-Keep your voice down! - Viserys demanded.

Rhaenyra crossed her legs and started to turn her rings around her fingers.

-This conversation is taking us nowhere you always take her side.

-I just want you both to get along. Is that too much to ask? Just for a fortnight, just so I can see my grandchildren in peace.

-She just does this because she hates me. She hates that I am your heir and I can only guess she just hated seeing Blackfyre being given to my Aegon instead of hers. - snapping the princess got up- You want us to get along fine. I will keep to myself as long as she does the same, so keep her in check and I won’t provoke her. But I will have you know that the next time she speaks to me like she has last night, I will slap her across the face! She might be queen, but she is queen because she married you, I am a princess of the blood in my own right, and I won’t have a Hightower looking down on me. Let’s go uncle, I am tired of this conversation.

Rhaenyra quickly got up from her seat and left her father behind. She was fuming, and she cursed Alicent’s name over and over again.

 

The following days Rhaenyra did everything she could to avoid the queen. It was easier than she had expected for she spent not a moment without Daemon by her side and Alicent was presently running from him like a fisherman from a kraken. Her father though, was harder to avoid.

Apart from the annoying presence of the queen, her days in King’s Landing were idyllic. She spent her days between her babes and their father, and she was happier than ever. It was good to be away from Dragonstone and from her many obligations she had there as its princess and just rest. Her nights however brought her little rest for she spent them naked in Daemon’s arms.

Not a fortnight had passed since they had arrived when a Council meeting was called, and her father requested her to attend.

Her ladies were helping her dress while Daemon was still lying in their bed complaining about the servants making too much noise.

He had dressed himself in a pair of breeches and a black robe for modesty’s sake and to prevent Lady Elinda Massey from collapsing. Nonetheless, his chest was still uncovered, and she saw how her youngest lady blushed a deep crimson colour.

-Every time your ladies enter, I get into a bad mood. It means I am ceasing to see you naked for many, many hours to come.

Rhaenyra looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

That day she was dressed in a bright yellow gown that was tightly fitted around her slim frame. She also wore a gold necklace and countless valuable rings on her fingers. Her hair was elegantly braided, and her jade tiara was placed above her head. The princess did not typically choose yellow though she quite liked the colour for it was the same one of her beloved Syrax’s scales. 

-Don’t you want to attend the meeting with me uncle?

Daemon raised one eyebrow.

-And bore myself to an early-grave? No thank you princess, but perhaps you will accept an invitation I am about to make. After the meeting let’s go for a little ride on our dragons… and perhaps later we can go on a different kind of ride.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-You mean to spend me uncle, two dragons in one day.

-You are used to it.

She giggled.

-Well, we shall meet with one another later.

Rhaenyra blew him a kiss as she left and bid her ladies a good day for, they never attended her during meetings. Careleen and Alla Strong however accompanied her to the Tower of the Hand since they always stay lodged there whenever they went to King’s Landing. Their father was the Hand after all.

-Harwin has been quite annoying lately, ever since you confronted him about the Black Princess. He has been following us like a lost puppy begging for us to seek your forgiveness on his behalf.

-Well he is not a lost pup! He is a hungry, lustful wolf who has been spending himself into some poor harlot that resembles me- she paused for a moment- The Black Princess?! That is beyond insulting!

Alla and Careleen looked upon each other.

-Are you that surprised? - Alla, the youngest, asked. - We always told you he was mad for you.

-I thought he loved me like a true knight would love his princess and future queen.

-He loves in more of a “I wish I could tear down her clothes and serve her with my body sort of way”.

Rhaenyra blushed.

-He can’t. My bed is occupied, and it has been for many years. I am very happy in my marriage, so I do not require that sort of service.

-We know princess, we get sent away many times. Clearly even if you were unhappy, I don’t think you would have the time, or stamina to bed another man. - Alla teased.

-He should get a wife of his own, he is father’s heir and the both of us married years ago while he gets to do whatever he likes with his days. - Carellen complained.

-No more talk of your brother Harwin, it makes me uncomfortable.

-As you wish Rhaenyra but bear in mind he is not the only man at court who dreams of what goes on underneath your dress. - Alla replied.

The princess rolled her eyes trying to not remember the night when Ser Criston had confessed his love for her and kissed her against her will.

When they reached the Small Council’s chambers, Rhaenyra kissed her ladies on the cheek and bid them goodbye. The men immediately stood and bowed as she entered.

-Greetings your grace.

She immediately spotted Lord Otto Hightower, seated on the chair next to the one reserved for her father the king.

Without replying to anyone’s greetings she marched over to Alicent’s father swaying her hips as she walked and pulling her shoulders back.

-May I inquire as to what you are doing in here Lord Otto?

-And a good day to you too princess.- he told her with a cold smile.

She heard some of the men there sniggering like hyenas though when she turned to them all had composed faces.

-That doesn’t answer my question so I will repeat myself, a bit more clearly this time. What are you, not a member of the Small Council, doing in a meeting of the Small Council? All the seats are taken my lord, and you are seating on mine.

Lord Otto did not even have the decency to look ashamed.

-I was hoping to talk to you father the king, my son by law, to ask him permission to attend Small council meetings whilst I am at the capital…

-And how long will that be? - Rhaenyra asked cutting him off.

-Am I not welcomed here?

-As far as me and prince Daemon are concerned, no you are not. You are after all the man who tried to usurp my blood right when my half-brother Aegon was born only to then be sent away packing back to Oldtown. So please forgive me if I do not consider you a welcome sight at court and in my presence. 

-I understand your point of view princess.

Lord Otto remained seated. Rhaenyra laid a hand on the back of his chair.

-You are free to leave Lord Otto.

-I would much rather wait for your father the king…

He barely had time to finish his sentence before Rhaenyra interrupted him again.

-When my father isn’t here my rule is the final rule. So, get up and leave before I call Ser Erryk to escort you out. And don’t make me repeat myself. We have no need for you here. And as you have told before, you came to the capital to see your grandchildren, so go see them my lord.

Before any of the men present could speak she gave them a stern warning.

-All of you would do well to remember what I just told Lord Otto Hightower. My family serves the Realm, and all of you serve us. It has been like that since the days of Aegon the Dragon and it will continue to be like that long after I am a pile of ashes and my children’s children rule.

Lord Otto left with what little dignity he had and a very pleased Rhaenyra pulled the chair and took her seat.

Lord Beesbury immediately turned to her with his kind dark eyes beaming.

-Spoken like a true Queen princess. You are your father’s daughter, of the line of the Old King. Jaehaerys himself wouldn’t have spoken better than you did.

Rhaenyra returned his smile.

Lord Lyonel Strong, seating in front of her also gave her a small smile. He was a man of few words though they were usually the right ones, it was hard to know what he thought of her most of the times, so his gesture had all the more meaning. His son Larys’s face however was as unreadable as always. Rhaenyra mistrusted the man. He could be the Master of Whispers but of him and his secrets not a whisper was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked and I have some good news to every Corlys fan out there! As I have said, I am planning to add another chapter to part 1 and to expand some things in some of the first chapters (mostly before the wedding chapters), but I have decided to add two more chapters :D and one of them will be from the POV of the Sea Snake!!!!! So I hope you are excited :3 I will leave a note on that chapter with the date after I post it so you guys know ;) but it will ba titled Corlys I so search for it in a few days :p 
> 
> If you haven't red it yet I also made some major changes to chapters 1 and 2 so check that out also if you want ;) And if there is some particular scene you would like to see on the first part now is the time to make requests and if they make sense to the story I will write it 10/10. 
> 
> For those of you who just want the next juicy update on all the drama chapter (let me check) 49 won't take long and it will be another Rhaenyra POV.
> 
> Finally, if you like Daemon & friends, you should definitely check my other story the Rogue Prince and the next chapter on it will be a gift to all the Corlys and Rhaenys's fans out there ;) Ok shutting the hell up now.


	54. Rhaenyra VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D sorry for the new chapter taking so long but to make up for it it is pretty long ;) anyway I hope you like it!

Rhaenyra VIII

The princess was seated on her vanity and observing her reflection in the mirror. She was deciding on what necklace to wear during dinner when she heard several angry knocks on the door.

With a smile on her face, Rhaenyra opened the door only to find a furious Alicent standing on the other side.

-How dare you to treat my father in such a manner? He is lord of one of the most important families of the Seven Kingdoms, not some stray dog for you to kick!

Her stepmother was wearing a dark golden gown. She wore her dark hair up as she typically with her crown over her hair. Her face was thin and tired, and Rhaenyra smiled to herself thinking that she looked much older than her age.

“Must be hard for such a bitter woman who is getting quite old to have to compete with me.”

\- So, he already went running with his tail between his legs back to his daughter. - Rhaenyra said smiling prettily at Alicent. - Must be hard to go through life without a backbone. 

Alicent was fuming.

-How dare you?

-You know my queen, I always knew that your father was not to be trusted, after all, I still recall how hard he worked over the years to remove me from my position as Princess of Dragonstone. Yet, when my uncle told me how much of a coward he was, I thought that he was just exaggerating, there isn’t much love between them you know?- she added in a friendly tone as if they were two good friends having a friendly banter- Now I see that my husband was beyond right in his assessment, and in fact, your father is just a coward who cannot even defend himself and needs his more important daughter to come and fight his battles for him. After all, he isn’t the Lord of Oldtown, just the lord’s younger brother.

Her stepmother laughed in her face. Rhaenyra looked over Alicent and smiled as she saw someone approaching though she did not say a word and let the queen speak.

-You are just an ungrateful and spoiled girl! Wasn’t it for my father you would have never become the heir!

-Alicent! What in gods’ name are you doing here?!

Viserys stood before his queen holding little baby Viserys in his arms.

There was not a drop of blood on Alicent’s face when she turned around to address her husband.

-Viserys…- she gasped- What are you doing here?

-I came with Rhaenyra to her private apartments after the meeting so I could see my little Viserys. - her father said with a proud smile.

Nothing in the world made her father half as delighted as his grandson having his name.

-I however did not expect to find you of all people here.

Alicent threw a dirty look at Rhaenyra and the princess smiled sweetly. She had a strong suspicion that the Highbitch might come over and confront her about her father’s humiliation, so after the very long and dull meeting she asked her father if he wanted to go with her to see Aegon and Viserys.

Aegon had hidden himself once he saw that his mother was not alone. Rhaenyra had seen his big purple eyes peeking from under his bed and his toy dragon’s tail was also exposed. Knowing how uncomfortable he got near strangers she let him be and gave Viserys over to her father.

Though only a few moons old, Viserys was much more sociable and charming and he did not mind his grandfather.

She had left her father with the babe and went to her rooms to choose her clothes for dinner until she was pleasantly surprised with the queen’s arrival.

-My father spoke to me about what happen before the Small Council meeting Viserys. - Alicent told her husband. - Rhaenyra was most unkind to him.

-And you were just now, most unkind to her. Which is odd considering that you are always complaining about how badly she treats you and yet, I find you coming to her rooms, free of an invitation, and speaking with hostility towards her.

Rhaenyra smiled beyond pleased taking in the sweet scene of her bitch of a stepmother being scolded by her father. The only thing that would have made it even better would have been perhaps a cup of sweet brandy.

Alicent blushed with embarrassment.

-I was merely trying to defend my father. He did nothing wrong so there was no need for your daughter to dismiss him from the meeting so coldly.

-As I have told your father in the past, there is no need for him to attend the meetings. He has no seat on my Small Council. And I am sure he exaggerated the whole story to you.

-He has yes father. - Rhaenyra said. 

Alicent was almost crying with rage.

-I know that you as a faithful daughter came to Lord Otto’s defence, but the way you spoke to my daughter was absolutely unacceptable, so you will apologize to Rhaenyra.

Alicent looked as if she wanted to spit in both of their faces.

-And one more thing! - Viserys added. - I won’t accept any comments regarding your father being responsible for my daughter becoming the heir! That was my decision and not his, and though I respect my Council’s advices Alicent, I don’t follow them blindly. Was I to do so, you and I wouldn’t have married each other and today Lady Laena Velaryon would stand were you do.

Viserys waited for the queen to apologize to his daughter.

-I apologize for my outburst princess. It was not… queenly of me to do so.

Alicent forced herself to smile as she spoke.

Rhaenyra played with her pearl necklace.

-Absolutely my queen, no harm done. As princess of Dragonstone I am more than used to holding court and sometimes having to listen to the peasants having outbursts of indignation.

It had not been by chance that Rhaenyra had compared her to the peasants at Dragonstone and the insult was clear as water for Alicent who gritted her teeth together.

Her father smiled pleased.

-It’s good to hear that you take your responsibilities there seriously, and from what I have heard, the people there love you dearly. But then again, how could they not my sweet child? You are the most gifted and brilliant princess of our House!

Rhaenyra gave her father a warm smile. Next to him Alicent was biting the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from insulting the princess.

-Well, best to return Viserys to you. I expect it will not be long for our supper so I will see you in a while.

Baby Viserys was given to her waiting arms. His lilac eyes were shining, and his smile melted her heart.

After her father and the hen left, she went to her children’s rooms.

Aegon came out from under the bed once he saw that she was alone. He brought his grey toy dragon with him and hugged her leg.

Rhaenyra knelt and kissed the top of his head.

After she laid Viserys for a before dinner nap, she returned to her chambers only to find her uncle.

He ran over to her and scoped her up in his arms laughing.

-You are the most brilliant woman I have ever met!

His lips met hers in a hungry kiss and she had to pull away after a while to breath.

-You were not here when I returned from the Small Council meeting. - she told him pouting like a small girl.

Daemon ignored her comment and kissed her again.

-I just heard that you kicked Lord Otto from the meeting. I love it! And I love you for it!

Rhaenyra raised one of her eyebrows.

-Just for that?

-When we return from dinner, I will rip those clothes from you, I will lay you down on the first thing I find, spread your legs and I will pleasure you with my tongue until you faint. - he told her.

Rhaenyra lowered her eyes and blushed.

-Uncle!

-Unless… you prefer I do it right now…

He lowered her lips to hers again and his tongue invaded her mouth. She eagerly responded placing her hands on his face, Daemon in turn let his hands touch her breasts over her dress and Rhaenyra gasped in surprise.

-Dinner is looking less and less appetizing by the moment my sweet niece.

-We must go.

Daemon paused for a moment, his hands still on her breasts, he looked over at them longly and groaned before letting his hands fall to his side.

-Are you going to tell me why I did not find you here when I returned from my meeting? Were we not going riding together?

-You took far too long in there my little dragon. - he told her with a smirk. - So, I went anyway to see Caraxes and Syrax, and you won’t guess who I found there.

-Who? - she asked.

-Fat Aegon and your sister Helaena. And that bastard Aemond also went with them. The boys almost pissed themselves when they saw me. - her uncle threw his head back laughing- That was rather entertaining. I think Helaena was trying to convince Aemond to choose one of the eggs there for himself, but he refused. Gods, he is so detestable not even the dragons stand him!

-He is almost ten and still dragonless. - Rhaenyra replied. - Quite pitiful, yet Alicent should count herself lucky that most of her children are dragonriders. After all, their blood is not pure. They are only half Targaryens.

“Nothing like my two princes. Aegon and Viserys are Targaryen on both sides, they are true dragons.”

-I will never understand why your father chose to marry Alicent instead of Laena. - Daemon said.

-Because sometimes he is an idiot. I love him dearly, but he is still an idiot. Specially when it comes to her! Did you know that the woman came over to my room to scold me for dismissing her poor papa from the meeting?

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-And what did you do?

-Nothing at all. Father was in the children’s rooms swooning over Viserys and he heard her and told her off for coming over to provoke me. Afterwards he even demanded that she apologized to me. - Rhaenyra smugly told him.

Her uncle laughed again.

-How she must hate you at this moment.

Rhaenyra moved her face closer to his.

-I sincerely hope she does, for my triumphs are even sweeter when she resents them.

They shared a smile with each other, and Daemon brought his hand over to her face caressing it gently. Rhaenyra closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

-We should dress ourselves for dinner. - her uncle told her- Wear something desirable my princess, something that makes me eager to tear it off from you.

She giggled and summoned her maids to help her change.

 

There was still a taste of victory on the princess’s mouth, and the dinner itself felt like a victory feast. Almost all of her favourite courses were served, and each time the servants brought the trays and Rhaenyra smiled. Viserys would smile as well and say:

-I know they are your preferred my dearest princess!

Her half-brothers Aegon and Aemon would roll their eyes and their mother was no more pleased than they were. 

Alicent looked as if she had been drinking strong vinegar. Rhaenyra in turn almost glowed and looked lovelier than ever in a dark red gown with her ruby tiara around her head.

No man could keep his eyes from her.

She giggled as she fed blackberries on Daemon’s mouth and he pretended to bite her.

There was even more cause for celebration when she heard that Lord Otto was returning to Oldtown the next day. And better yet, it had been imposed by her father.

-You brother Lord Hightower is surely missing you Lord Otto, and I am sure by now you are bored with the capital.

The words that came out of Viserys’s mouth were a friendly way to tell Alicent’s father that his stay at King’s Landing was no longer welcome. To add insult to injury, he was on the table next to the royal family instead of having a place on the royal table, and no one was more delighted than her uncle prince Daemon.

As a dish of lamb with small carrots and a sweet and spicy sauce was served, Daemon turned to Aemond mockingly.

-So, nephew, were you able to find a fitting egg for yourself this afternoon?

-Egg? What egg? - Alicent asked at once.

-At the Dragonpit. - Daemon added.

\--My children were not at the Dragonpit this afternoon!

Her uncle raised an eyebrow.

-They were not?

There was a guilty expression on Aegon and Helaena’s faces and they stared at one another. Alicent turned to them with a venomous look on her face.

-Who took the three of you there? - she angrily demanded.

-No one…- Helaena admitted.

-What’s the problem? - Aegon snapped- I am two and ten, almost a man grown!

-You are still a child! - Alicent snapped- Do you have any idea what could have happened to the three of you?!

-Worry not my queen, the streets of Kings Landing are as safe as can be and they have been ever since I took charge of the City Watch, and I am proud to say they remained the best force of the Seven Kingdom’s after the command was passed over to my good friend Ser Luthor Largent.

The queen ignored him.

-I won’t have you going to the Dragonpit alone ever again.

-Calm down Alicent, there’s no need to scold them so harshly. Next time have Ser Criston go with them. He is your sworn child and besides, he used to accompany Rhaenyra there before she was wed.

-That looks like an appropriate job for Ser Criston’s… talents. - Daemon mocked taking his cup to his lips and smirking.

Ser Criston, who was standing a little behind Viserys was left fuming. There was little to nothing he could do though but to endure Daemon’s sly comments.

To further provoke the white cloak, Daemon pulled Rhaenyra more to himself and ran his hands through the naked skin of her shoulders.

-That settles the matter. - the king said.

As their plates were filled, Viserys kindly turned to his children.

-So Aemond, did you find an egg you liked?

-Isn’t he too old to have just an egg? - Daeron almost six years old asked.

-Shut up! - Aemond told his younger brother, his face flushed red.

-Don’t yell at your younger brother! - Alicent immediately scolded Aemond- He is just a child and he said nothing wrong.

-Well, you see nephew Daeron. - Daemon begun with an evil twinkle in his eye. - Aemond’s egg here only hatched a poor broken thing who died a few hours later, so he has no dragon of his own poor thing. - he added with fake pity. - Not everyone can be so lucky as to have a dragon from the cradle, especially one who is growing as fast as my son Aegon’s grey hatchling. I think he has every promise to become a formidable dragon one day.

Aemond was furious. Alicent however took the opportunity to strike.

-How luckily for you prince Daemon, but do tell, has Viserys’s egg hatched yet? You did place a dragon egg on his crib when he was born did you not?

Rhaenyra was the one who responded.

-Not yet, but soon it will hatch, the egg is becoming warmer every day.

Alicent gave her a half smile and took a sip of her wine. Both Aegon and Aemond had a pleased look on their faces and the two boys started whispering with each other.

After that, the princess and the queen exchanged no more words for the evening and went back to pretending that the other did not exist. 

Throughout the Great Hall, everyone noticed the coldness between the two women, and every mouth was quietly whispering to another.

-Poor Alicent, anyone would grow to hate the princess in her place. She has three fine and legitimate sons who were passed over by a girl whose reputation precedes her!

-Yes. The queen tolerates more than she should no doubt.

-But who can say no to the princess?! Gods she looks more desirable every time she sets foot in the capital…

-Did you hear that they are rumours that she and Ser Criston were once lovers? I believe it, just look at how his eyes watch her. He is a broken man ever since she wedded her uncle.

-I don’t believe that story to be true dear. After all, wasn’t she found abed with her uncle before they were wed? The both of them still naked?

-Who would want such a queen?! Disgraceful!

-They did show the bloody sheets on the morrow of their wedding night…

-She has none of Queen Alicent’s grace! Not to mention she doesn’t have a shred of her virtue.

-But didn’t Daemon also deflowered the queen when she was serving the Old King?

-Some men have all the luck…

Oblivious to the whispers at court, Rhaenyra enjoyed a plate of raspberries and custard and Daemon enjoyed watching her eat and the way the berries were making her lips red. 

The queen and her children retired before all the plates had been cleared, and the coldness between herself and the king was the other topic for the night.

-It’s been a while since I asked child, and I know you hate me to do so, but how is my reckless brother treating you these days?- Viserys asked her as Daemon happily shared a drink with Ser Axell Tarly in a nearby table.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-He makes me very happy as your growing number of grandchildren suggest. I have never been happier than in Dragonstone with him and my sons… my happiness would be complete if you were there too papa…

-Oh, my child. Your words move me, they truly do. Alas I am king, and I am needed here.

-And I am needed on Dragonstone. - she told him.

-Is this your way of saying that you are leaving?

-Not immediately papa… but soon I will.

Her father held her small hand in his large ones.

-I miss you so terribly. Alas, that’s the price we pay for being the rulers of Westeros. We must think first about what’s best for our people, and only after on what’s best for ourselves… I do plan however to try and find an excuse to visit with you.

-On Dragonstone? - Rhaenyra asked with surprise.

-Yes! It’s been years since I last was there and perhaps it would be a nice change of air for the children.

The mention of her half-brothers immediately spoiled Rhaenyra’s good humour.

-You don’t have to come. - she quickly replied with none of her previous kindness.

-I insist my dear. I don’t know when, but I promise you I will find an opportunity to go.

The princess groaned in a very un-lady like manner and crossed her arms over her chest pouting. She refused to eat anything else and no one saw another smile from her that evening.

Later that however her uncle did see her smile when he carried her to their rooms and swiftly removed her dress. And when he laid between her legs with his mouth tasting her, Rhaenyra almost forgot about the possible upcoming visit from the hen and her insufferable half-siblings… almost.

 

When the princess woke up the next day she saw a pair of big and dark purple eyes staring at her.

-Aegon?

Her son gave her a baby laugh. He was seating on the bed next to her and he grabbed his feet and started to rock himself back and forth.

She looked around and saw Daemon leaning against the pillows and watching her with a smirk.

-We were greeted this morning by the visit of his grace prince Aegon, who was very impatiently scratching our door like a kitten.

-Mama!

Aegon hugged her and Rhaenyra kissed his perfect little face and his silver hair over and over again. His wonderful baby smell made her smile.

-Of course that I, being the best father possible, opened the door and carried our little hatchling to our bed and the two of us have been quietly staring at the world’s most beautiful woman.

Rhaenyra looked over at Daemon and thought that it had been a good thing she had dressed herself in her sleeping silks after she and him were spent from their night of passion.

-I wonder what we pay his maids for, seeing as he was wandering around the corridors alone.

-I don’t know uncle, but this definitely sounds like my idea of what the Seven Heavens must be… the only thing missing is Viserys and our dragons and I would ask for nothing more.

-Speaking of our dragons, what do you say if we take them to the skies today?

Rhaenyra was already distracted kissing little Aegon and running her fingers through his light silver hair, softer than silk.

-Do you want to play? - she asked him while she tickled his naked feet.

Aegon jumped from their bed and ran out the door with his still awkward baby steps. Rhaenyra threw the covers off of herself to go and run after him, though Daemon grabbed her before she could.

-After you are done playing with Aegon, I would very much like if you could come and play with his father my sweet niece…

His lilac eyes had grown darker.

-I would very much like that too uncle. Let me just give a little bit of attention to my little hatchling and then I will return to my big bad dragon.

She kissed Daemon and only stopped when she heard Aegon call her.

It was almost midday when the two of them finally arrived at the Dragonpit. They were both dressed in their riding leathers though Rhaenyra’s tunic reached well past her knees. The sky was cloudy, and she immediately thought that it was highly likely that it would rain soon.

-To Dragonstone and back? - he asked her. - And a quick stop at Blackwater Bay? For old times’ sake.

Rhaenyra blushed slightly and agreed.

After they were done preparing their dragons, her uncle helped her climb unto Syrax. 

As the dome opened, the two great dragons spread their wings, two red and two yellow. And with a few flops, they were high in the skies.

The weather conditions were hardly appropriate because of the cold and the strong wings, and smaller dragons would struggle to fly. They made it to Dragonstone in almost double their usual time. As they prepared to return to King’s Landing it begun to rain.

-Do you still want to stop at Blackwater Bay? - Rhaenyra asked him- It’s raining and we are going to get all wet!

Daemon gave her an amused smirk.

-I have a better idea. Let’s return to King’s Landing my pet.

Before Rhaenyra could answer, Daemon signalled Caaxes and the two disappeared through the thick layer of clouds.

-What do you think he wants to do? - Rhaenyra asked Syrax.

The yellow dragon gave a happy shriek.

-Yes, yes, let’s go. I know you can barely wait to go back to Caraxes’s wings.

The rain didn’t appear to be going anywhere and it was increasing in strength. By the time the great dome was closed at the Dragonpit, Rhaenyra’s hair was dripping.

She undid the chains securing herself to Syrax and the yellow dragon shook trying to remove the water from her scales. It was for not though, Syrax’s body temperature was so high that in a few minutes every raindrop would have evaporated from her.

A pair of strong arms caught her when she descended from Syrax’s back and she gasped in surprise.

Daemon covered her mouth with his and carried her to a more secluded part of the Pit.

-Wait, wait. - she told him as she pulled away from his- Someone might appear!

-There’s no one in sight, and the Dragonkeepers have much better things to keep them occupied than to come and look for us. Besides princess… half of the fun is the thrill of getting caught.

Her uncle trailed kisses from her mouth to her ear. His lips were cold from the rain and her skin shivered from his touch.

-You know my little dragon, we never did it here.

Rhaenyra looked around, feeling bold she slid her hands to his manhood.

-So, you want your niece here? In this dark place covered in ash, raw meat and dragons?

She took off his belt and he started laughing.

-Nothing to laugh about uncle! - she lowered his pants a little to free his member and she took him into her hand. - You left me there to come back alone to King’s Landing, and that has displeased me greatly.

Rhaenyra moved her hand along his length.

-I apologize my princess.

-Not yet... but you will.

She stood on the tip of her toes to reach his face and she kissed him roughly as her hand continued to work him.

It was not often that she took charge, so her uncle was a bit surprised. After she pulled back from their kiss she eyed him and kneeled before him as he loved her to do, and kissed his member gently before taking him into her mouth.

He gasped and moaned as she worked him up and down his length.

-Fuck Rhaenyra, you are so good.

She removed her mouth from his cock for a few seconds.

-I know I am uncle.

Her mouth was back into his manhood sucking it and liking it from its base to the head and back again. He placed his hands behind her head as she continued to work him.

When she felt that he was almost coming she removed him from her mouth again and playfully licked the head of his cock.

-Not yet uncle.

She stood again and took two of his fingers to her mouth sucking on them as she had been doing to his member a few moments ago.

-I want you to release your seed inside of me.

Grabbing her arms gently, Daemon turned her around and quickly removed her boots and her leather pants and throwing them to the side. He lifted her skirts to her hips and turned her to him again. Then her uncle picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her back was pressed against the wall.

He guided his manhood to her waiting opening and in less than a second he was buried inside her making her gasp at the sudden intrusion.

-Is my princess well?

-Yes. - she moaned as he begun to move.

-Gods you are so tight! - he said as his cock moved in and out of her. – I love your cunt.

She gasped in response and felt her face grow hot as he continued to thrust into her.

-Fuck me! – she told me as she held unto him.

Daemon smiled at her words and increased his speed. She rocked her hips into his gasping every time he would hit a certain place.

Her back was hitting against the wall, but she barely cared, for the feeling of making love to him made everything else around them disappear. As the tightening in her lower abdomen increased, she threw her head back and let the pleasure ran through her body.  
She screamed his name and her body shivered, and son she felt him follow her as his hands dug into her hips.

When she opened her eyes, coming down from her pleasure, she heard a voice.

-Rhaenyra?

There was a horrified expression on her sister Helaena’s face as she called her name, and worst of all, she was not alone. Her brother Aegon was with her and his eyes looked twice their normal size.

She got off from Daemon and as quickly as he could, he pulled his pants back up. He was closing his belt when a voice spoke, and to make matters worse it was neither Aegon nor Helaena.

-What is the meaning of this?!- it was Ser Criston.

Although he did not see what had happened before, he quickly did the math between Aegon and Helaena’s faces, Rhaenyra’s flushed face and Daemon putting his belt back on.

-I think even an idiot such as yourself can understand Cole, but if not allow me to elucidate you, I was doing something you can only dream about doing. - her uncle told Ser Criston with a smirk.

Ser Criston’s face was furious. Grabbing Helaena and Aegon by the arm, they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

-Ugh! - Rhaenyra grunted- They are never here, why did they have to show up now?! And with that imbecile with them of all people!

The princess put her pants and boots back on with her uncle’s help.

-Seriously now my pet, I think we should start charging people who see us fucking.

-It’s your fault that we are always getting caught! 

-Don’t be mad at me. I may have suggested it, but you were the one who was on her knees and sucking my cock before I could react. You almost attacked me, I can hardly blame you though.

Daemon winked at her and Rhaenyra ignored him.

-You look very bitter my sweet for someone who was recently fucked, and very well fucked if I may say so myself.

-Can’t you take anything serious?!

He gave her a seductive grin.

-I can yes but seeing you mad is much more amusing.

She wanted to stay mad at him but his kisses and the way he held her hand in his made it impossible.

They had barely reached Maegor’s Holdfast when a livid Alicent stormed over with the fool Ser Criston by her side and her half-siblings trailing behind them.

-Was it not enough that you debauched your older niece and now you attempt to do the same to your youngest! Have you no shame prince Daemon?

-Ah yes, the faithful dog ran at once to his mistress’s skirts to tell her all about the wicked things the two dragons have been doing down at the Pit. Did she give you a treat Cole? - Daemon asked.

-You should speak with Ser Criston with more respect! He unlike yourself is an honourable man mindful of his vows!

-That he hasn’t had a good fuck in years I have no doubt- her uncle said mockingly- But he being honourable I’m not so sure, after all, what king of White Knight goes to a young maiden’s rooms at the middle of the night to attempt to seduce her, and to top it of even kisses her by force? All of which I want to add, before her wedding day.

Alicent looked incredulously over to Ser Criston. The knight threw a murderous look to Daemon.

-Liar!

-Careful how you address your prince Cole!

-What’s the meaning of this?!

Viserys came out of his rooms at once.

-Screaming on the corridors Alicent. What’s gotten into you lately?! Have you forgotten yourself?! And you Ser Criston! - he looked over at all of them. - What’s going on in here, I demand to know what this madness is!

-Your daughter and your brother were… were… fornicating with each other in front of our children!

-Fornicating, now there’s a word one hardly hears except spoken by people of the faith.

Viserys looked confused.

-Someone has to explain what’s happening here! - he demanded.

-Well brother, me and Rhaenyra were having an intimate moment when unfortunately, Aegon and Helaena appeared at the Pit. Don’t worry they saw nothing.

-I saw your ass! - Aegon almost screamed.

-That was much unfortunate for yourself, I guess you wouldn’t be complaining if you had seen your Rhaenyra’s backside instead. Then again, I don’t know your preferences, so perhaps you enjoyed what you saw.

Aegon’s face was redder than a tomato.  
-Did you see what he said?!- Alicent shrieked- I won’t sand this disrespect!

-ENOUGH! - Viserys boomed. - You will calm yourself Alicent. Gods! One would think there was a second doom of Valyria happening judging by your screams. 

The king turned to his younger children.

-Aegon, Helaena, I will speak to you later, now back to your rooms so I can speak with your mother.

The two did as their father bided. Once they were gone Viserys turned to Alicent again.

-Are you calmer now?

-No, I am not! Your precious daughter was fucking your brother in front of our children at the Dragonpit!

Though Rhaenyra had to fight the urge to give Alicent the slap she deserved, she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“Play your cards right, she is making a fool of yourself and this is your chance to let her show her true colours in front of your father.”

-For someone so shocked about two people making love you sure now a lot of filthy words your grace. Are you not worried my half-siblings might hear you curse?

She was sure that if Alicent could, she would have smacked her across the face.

-How dare you?!

-Alicent enough! And watch your language! You are a queen, act like it for once!

Furious as she was, she let out a laugh.

-Your daughter is caught… with your brother by our small children and you are telling ME to act like a queen?! Why don’t you tell her to keep her legs shut!

-ENOUGH! - Viserys screamed. - You will not, I repeat, you will not speak to my daughter like that ever again! Understood?! And this is an order from your king, not your husband!

The queen was silent. Taking a deep breath, Viserys addressed Daemon.

-Did they saw anything too explicit.

-No, we were dressed. - the prince reassured his older brother.

-Fine then. Then it’s not so bad.

-Fine?!- Alicent asked fuming.

-This is hardly a catastrophe Alicent. Aegon is twelve, he knows how that stuff works by now. Helaena is eleven, soon enough she will flower. They are not children and this kind of thigs sometimes happens. I once walked in on my parents and I was much younger than they are. Talk to Helaena and I will talk with Aegon.

He then turned to Rhaenyra and Daemon.

-Now you two, please for the love of the Mother try not to engage in your private affairs in broad day light were people can walk in on you. It could have been your own children.

-Aegon is not even two and he sometimes thinks the dolls are his real parents and Viserys doesn’t even know where his feet are. I would say they would survive it just fine. - her uncle replied.

Rhaenyra looked over to Daemon and he winked his eye at her. She then addressed Viserys.

-We apologize father.

-No harm done. As for you Ser Criston, you may serve my wife, but you are a member of the Kingsguard. Kingsguard not Queensguard, so you report this sort of situations to me from now onwards and not my wife for she clearly has no notion of how to address these matters.- he paused for a moment- You are dismissed Ser Criston, and please control yourself when you speak to my brother. As provocative as he may be, he is still your prince and future prince consort. I expect better from you in the future.

As the knight left, Daemon took the opportunity to provoke him further.

-Goodbye Ser Criston, it’s always a pleasure to see you!

Alicent looked over to her husband in silent rage. Without asking for his leave she turned on her heels and left not without throwing dirty looks to both Rhaenyra and Daemon.

-I apologize on her behalf to the both of you and rest assure you will get an apology from her my child.

-Worry not father. - Rhaenyra said with a smile. - I am sure she is jut unwell.

Viserys soon followed Alicent with a less than friendly look on his face.

Daemon turned to Rhaenyra amused.

-Those are two people who definitely need more excitement in their marriage. The right kind of excitement that his.

-Serves her right. - Rhaenyra said.

-Now my pet, how would you like to retire to our rooms and take a bath together, we smell of rain, and of the Dragonpit.

Rhaenyra turned to him raising an eyebrow.

-I promise you I will lock the doors. - he added with a grin.

-Don’t you take anything serious?

-You hurt me Rhaenyra. I am dead serious about taking you to our rooms undress you and help you bath.

His hands caressed her back and he lowered them to her backside. His lips moved against hers, slow and sensual and despite the cold she felt herself getting warmer.

-Yes? - he asked.

-Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter ;) and stay tunned, next we will have an Alicent POV. Though before I will update my other story The Rogue Prince because there are two chapters I cannot wait to add to the story, and if you haven't red it yet check it out it's a collection of oneshots of Daemon's life before this story and some moments mentioned in here are shown in there :D 
> 
> I also did some major changes to chapters 1 and 2 of the first part of the story, and added two extra chapters. One from Corlys's POV (shoutout to our Sea Snake) and another from Rhaenyra's POV where Daemon teaches some… how to put it… things that no uncle should teach his niece XD and I also explore a bit more of her relationship with the Strong sisters. So go read it if you haven't ;) 
> 
> PS: I couldn't spoil it for you yesterday Liz when you commented but as you wanted this time Viserys took Rhaenyra's side (finally!)


	55. Alicent V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D the new chapter is here! Yey! 
> 
> I know I said I would update my other story The Rogue Prince before this one but hey XD I go where my inspiration takes me. So as always, enjoy :3

Alicent V

-Whoever it is tell them to go way! - Alicent told her lady in waiting and cousin Lady Mina.

Viserys had spent the last hours trying to convince her to let him inside her rooms so they could speak, and every time she had refuse to open the doors and had told her handmaidens to send him away. 

She was simply in no mood to put up with him after the recent events.

Not only had the idiot given Blackfyre to Rhaenyra, but he had also defended her after the bitch humiliated her father Lord Otto and, as a grand finale, he had also stood by her side after the whore had been caught fucking her uncle in the Dragonpit for anyone to see.

“It truly is outstanding how that bitch can always have Viserys on her side. She could be caught sucking her uncle’s cock in the middle of court that my idiot of a husband would find an excuse!”

-It’s not his Grace, Ali- Mina told her- It’s your father.

Alicent almost groaned.

She knew that her blessed father Otto would come in and scold her for losing her patience with the brat and for fighting with the king. The only thing he knew how to do flawlessly was to blame her for everything.

-He is being quite insistent your grace…- Mina told her from the door. - May I let him enter?

Alicent closed her eyes. She already felt a headache coming. 

Giving her cousin a nod, soon Lord Otto made his way to her chambers.

-Before you say anything father, I don’t want to hear it! 

His cold dark eyes met hers and she shuddered. No matter how many years went by she had never stopped fearing her father and his cruel words, and even as a married woman with four children he still made her feel as a foolish girl of five and ten who sought his approval more than anything.

-I spoke to Larys Strong.

The queen’s eyes bulged in her head. Of all the things she had been expecting, she did not expect that.

-He has agreed to help our cause.

A stunned Alicent looked around her room looking for any sign that anyone apart from her cousin was there listening to their conversation.

-In murdering his own father? - she asked.

Lord Otto smiled.

-I asked him how he liked to be the heir of Harrenhal. That was enough to get his attention.

-But Lord Lyonel’s death won’t grant him Harrenhal as long as Ser Harwin lives. He is Lord Strong’s oldest son and heir. Some people still care how the succession works father. - she replied thinking about her own foolish husband and how he had decided a girl to be his heir over his three sons.

-Well, maybe we will remove Breakbones as well.

Alicent was not sure of what to think on the matter. Though she had no love for Harwin, for she knew he would take a knife to the stomach for the brat, she had no particular hate for the man.

-Larys accepted to be our ally so he could have his older brother killed? - she asked a little doubtful.

Her father nodded. 

Alicent stood still for a moment not knowing what to think.

Larys Strong had always been a mystery. Quiet most of the times, always watching and his face betrayed nothing. It was hard to know which side he was on, though judging from the deal he had made with her father, he appeared to be on their side, at least for the time being.

Still… what kind of a man would want his own father dead? She couldn’t help but wonder.

-What did he say exactly? - Alicent asked- What is our plan now.

-None for the time being. Yet, Larys gave me some very useful information.

“He is Master of Whispers… it’s his job to provide useful information.” The queen thought to herself.

-What did he reveal father?

Lord Otto leaned back on his chair with a satisfied smile on his face.

Alicent leaned forward and so did her cousin Mina, both dying with anticipation.

-Larys told me that his brother Harwin is in love with princess Rhaenyra.

“Oh for the love of the Mother!”

Alicent’s enthusiasm died down almost immediately and she waved him off.

-Is that it? Father please! Half of the imbeciles who ever met Rhaenyra want to get into her bed. The other half also want it but won’t admit it because of how insufferable she is. Gods only know why. - she said rolling her eyes- Without that silver hair and her purple eyes I doubt anyone would look twice at her. She dresses like an expensive courtesan and has the personality of a spoiled girl of six.

-She has no class your grace. - her cousin Mina concurred.

-I know every man wants to bed her Alicent. But I didn’t tell you that Harwin just wants to bed her, I told you that he loves her! Think about it. His eyes never leave her for a moment, he was always next to her while she and prince Daemon were apart, at feats and dances. He fought with her favour on her wedding day’ tourney. And… Larys also told me that he likes to bed a prostitute on the Street of Silk that looks like the princess.

Alicent let out a laugh.

-I bet the prostitute that looks like her has more morals than the princess! Not that it would be very hard.

-Daughter you are missing the point. This is an opportunity for us!

-How father?

-I expected better from you Alicent. It’s simple, we have to find a way to have Ser Hawin banned from court and shipped back to Harrenhal. We have to make it look like there is something going on between him and the princess.

-As pleasant as it would be for that to be true, I highly doubt it father. The little bitch is too busy being her uncle’s whore to be someone else’s. Not to mention that Daemon would never allow her to publicly cuckhold him. He would likely kill both of them.  
-I am not saying that daughter, nor do I think Ser Harwin would be stupid enough to try and touch the princess when Lord Flea Bottom is near. No, what I propose is different. We have to plant the seeds in Viserys’s mind that the relationship between them is improper because he arbours feelings for the girl that he shouldn’t, and that part is true. If he believes this, even a look can be enough to convince him that there is something there! 

-And then what? - Alicent asked- When he believes that Harwin loves the whore, what then?

Her father smiled.

-If there is a man who would sell his soul so that his daughter did not have a mark on her name it’s Viserys. He loves that girl as he does nothing else.

Alicent was angry at her father’s remark yet kept her silence.

-After all, he married her to her uncle, practically giving the crown to Daemon, something he never wanted, just so his precious Rhaenyra didn’t throw her innocence to the dirt for not. And, speaking of those two, you will be glad to know that Larys also told me that that blood on the sheets presented after her wedding night came from a cut on Daemon’s arm, not from her maidenhead.

The queen didn’t know either to be shocked or to scream in triumph. She had always wondered how the little bitch had pulled that off. She had assumed however, that it had been her moon blood or something of the sort.

-How can Larys Strong know that?

Lord Otto shrugged.

-I don’t care how he finds his information as long as he keeps sharing it with us Alicent. After Viserys thinks that Ser Harwin is trying to seduce his precious Rhaenyra, he will be advised to send him away to Harrenhal and we will make sure that our Lord Hand accompanies his son and heir there. And once they are both there… well, a rather unfortunate accident would happen to them and the place as Hand becomes available for me. It shall be easy enough, that castle is said to be cursed, and fires happen all the time.

-Do you truly believe that it could work? - Alicent asked him.

-Yes. But only if we play our cards right child. And that means that we have to pull Viserys to our side, specially you. You must keep his grasp over him, or this will all be for not.

-The bitch will be leaving soon enough. - Alicent noted.

-Aye. - Lord Otto agreed. - The only good thing about the girl being Princess of Dragonstone is that she spends little time there. With any luck mayhaps that bastard Daemon will get her with child again and we will win some extra time with her away from the capital.

-Better yet the little whore could die during childbed…

Just the thought of Daemon and Rhaenyra having yet another son was enough to make her vomit.

-With our luck however, she will just have another healthy boy to add to her collection and down goes my son another step down the line of succession.

-When your husband dies, we will see to it that the succession is decided by the Small Council! And we will make the right decision, so Lord Flea Bottom can impregnate his niece as often as he likes, because neither her nor their spawn will ever sit on the Iron Throne! I promise you my child.

Alicent smiled.

Lord Otto said his goodbyes to her with the promise that even afar, he would continue to work towards their cause. And now with an ally as Larys Strong their prospects had improved remarkably.

She kissed her father on both cheeks, feeling much more uplifted then before. 

Unfortunately, she had also promised that she would make peace with Viserys so when later he knocked on her doors, she told her handmaidens to let him in.

-Are you calmer now? - he asked her.

Alicent threw him a cold look.

-We need to speak with Aegon and Helaena Alicent. About the… recent events.

“What’s there to say? Sorry that your older sister behaves like a whore?”

-As you wish your grace. - she coldly replied. 

He decided to ignore the fact that she called him “your grace”.

-We can speak to Aegon together as it will be easier. With Helaena I trust it to be better if you speak with her alone poor child. I never saw her so pale.

They made their way towards Aegon’s chambers and found him sitting by his desk with a book opened over his desk and stuffing down several meat pies. Aemond was also there lying on his brother’s bed.

-Ah, you’re both here my boys. - Viserys said in his most friendly voice. - I wonder if we could talk to you Aegon for a bit.

-Why only Aegon?!- Aemond immediately shot back.

Her middle son was a ferocious young man and it always made Alicent smile.

“He will be a great warrior one day, of that no doubt.”

-You can stay if you want as well Aemond. - Viserys added. - God knows that younger than both of you, me and Daemon were already trying to find out about these things!

Aemond was looking around from his brother to his father and then to Alicent.

-What are you going to talk to us about?

Aegon crossed his arms over his chest and he looked even more morose than usual.

-You see boys… gods were to begin.

As Viserys fumbled with his words, Aegon’s face frowned and before her husband could finish, her son did it for him.

-Me and Helaena saw uncle Daemon fucking our sister this morning at the Dragonpit.

-Aegon! Language! Gods, were you raised by wild wolves?

-Might as well have been seeing as my sister was getting fucked like a bitch in heat!

Viserys’s face was red and angry. He walked over to Aegon and stared at him daring him to say another word.

-You are forbidden to use that sort of language ever again! Particularly when speaking about your sister! How can you be so cruel Aegon?!

Aegon looked over to Alicent but she ignored him.

-Your father is absolutely in the right! And you know me and him do not condone that sort of language. You and Rhaenyra are brother and sister you have to love each other.

Aegon’s mouth fell open and Aemond was looking from one person to the other incredulous. Her older son mumbled an apology.

-You saw our sister naked?!- Aemond half yelled.

-No, I did not! Uncle Daemon was in front of her! The only thing I saw was his ass!

-Ah… then it’s even less serious than I thought. - Viserys said relieved.

Aegon stared in silent rage at his father.

-I just told you that I SAW MY UNCLE’S ASS!

-Don’t exaggerate Aegon. Me and Daemon shared rooms when we were children, I saw him naked and him me plenty of times, and I am sure you have seen your brothers undressed many times as well. This is no cause for such a raucous.

Alicent bit her lip to stop herself from insulting her husband.

-I take it that you both know what goes on between a man and woman? - Viserys asked his sons.

-Yes. - Aegon answered bored.

Aemond looked confused but not wanting to fall behind his brother he too said yes. Alicent was almost sure he did not.

-Married people like to engage in that sort of activity you know, mostly to make children. And your sister and your uncle are married so they were doing it. It was wrong of them to do it in a place where other people could see them yes, but in the act itself there was no issue.

Aegon rolled his eyes.

-Your uncle Daemon is an adventurer and he sometimes has no limits. But I talked to them and they will be more careful in the future I promise.

Aegon stared silently at his father for a moment.

-And was it fine for them to do it before they were married as well? Was that part of my uncle’s adventurous spirit? Because I know from certain that Rhaenyra oft went to his bed while he was still married to his other wife! So, father, is it ok for an unwed woman to be bedded by a married man sixteen years her senior? - Aegon challenged.

Viserys almost chocked and started coughing.

-Where have you heard those lies? - the king demanded.

Aegon looked over at Alicent. She tried as hard as she could to keep her face blank though her heart was pounding inside her chest. She gave a silent prayer to the gods asking that her son did not reveal the truth, that he had heard it all from Alicent’s lips.

-Everyone at court knows it father!

“Thank the Seven!”

-It’s common knowledge. My sister isn’t exactly known for her discretion in anything she does!

-I won’t hear any more of these lies Aegon! And it hurts my heart even more to have to listen you of all people repeat these foolish rumours! You as a brother should come to your sister’s defence. 

Alicent was baffled. Only a fool like Viserys would deny something he knew to be true.

“That imbecile can’t stand the thought of his little beloved Rhaenyra fucking her uncle like a common whore, while his lady wife Rhea Royce was at the Vale waiting dutifully for her husband. It mustn’t help that Daemon’s former wife was once lady in waiting to his own wife the late queen Aemma. I wonder what her mother would have said was she still alive?”

Aegon gave his father a cruel smile.

-Whatever you say father, you are king after all.

-You should try to get along better with your sister Aegon.

-Why should I?!

-It is my dear hope when I leave this world that I will leave a peaceful and prosperous Kingdom, and that it should remain as such. Your sister will be the Queen, but you could and should very well be her Hand. There would be no better person than you, her brother and a prince. You should work together to continue to care for the Seven Kingdoms. You may never become King, but you can be the second most powerful man in the Kingdoms and you would sit the Iron Throne when she could not.

Aegon looked taken aback by his father’s words. The truth was that the boy was so used to being passed over by Rhaenyra at everything, he hardly expected that his father had any ambitions for himself.

-Being her Hand?

-Yes. - Viserys told him with a smile. - So, continue to focus on your studies and become the brightest man you can, and have no doubts that something great will come for you one day. Of that I promise you. Now, give your father a kiss.

Aegon obediently did as he was bided. Viserys also gave Aemond a kiss, though his second son barely responded to this gesture.

Aemond’s eyes were beyond furious and hateful as they stared at his father.

-I must go now my children, for I have some business to attend to. - he looked over at Alicent. - Would you like to accompany me my queen?

-If you don’t mind Viserys, I would stay with my sons for a while longer, and after I have to speak to Helaena.

He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

-Did father meant what he just told me? - Aegon asked his mother.- That I can be the Hand one day?

-What your father is offering you is not his to offer my dear boy. If your sister ever becomes queen, she will be the one to choose her own Small Council, and I can pretty much guarantee you that she will never choose you.

Alicent knelt in front of her son and took his hands into her own.

-As long as you and your brothers live, she won’t be safe in her throne Aegon, because everyone knows that you are the true heirs not her! A son comes before a daughter, and she and those brats of hers come after you and your brothers. Make no mistake, the girl is more than likely to give the position of Hand to prince Daemon, for gods know she gives him whatever he wants. You are likely to be exiled from court or worse. And your brothers will likely meet the same fate as you.

-But father said…

-Your father is a fool. - Alicent said- But my father and I aren’t, and we will do everything in our power to get that crown for you.

Next to Aegon, Aemond was listening carefully with a calculative look on his face.

After the ordeal that she had gone through with Aegon, speaking with Helaena had been like a walk in the gardens. She was still quite pale and shocked from what she had seen and Alicent talked with her only daughter with the help of her septa.  
Her daughter was in her room doing some embroidering.

-I was wondering if Septa Eglantine and me could speak to you for a while Helaena.

-Of course, mother come in.- she politely told them.

It always brought a smile to Alicent’s face when she saw how much kinder and gifted her daughter was compared to Rhaenyra. The spoiled bitch would not be caught dead sowing or doing anything that required an ounce of skill and talent form her.

-Our princess is making shirts for the poor and the less-fortunate your grace.

-Are you now my dear?

Helaena nodded and gave her a small smile.

Alicent sat next to her and her daughter set her work aside.

-I wanted to speak to you about the uncomfortable situation you had to witness today at the Dragonpit involving your sister and your uncle.

Helaena blushed and shifted in her seat.

-I had hoped that we would not have this conversation for some time but as your father said you are almost one and ten and you will soon flower. So mayhaps I wouldn’t ever have as much time as I thought.

-Are you going to tell me how babies are made? - her daughter asked.

-Princess Helaena! - Septa Eglantine scolded- A lady of your rank and position should know better than to be excited to hear about such filth!

-But, how can it be filth if babies are born from it? My brother Daeron was so beautiful when he was born, and my sister’s sons Aegon and Viserys as well.

-Septa Eglantine please. Let’s not turn disasters into catastrophes.

-I am simply stating that no godly girl should like these things!

-Moving on. - Alicent said in an attempt to keep the septa silent- When two people are married, they share the same bed as you know.

-Don’t you and father have separate bedrooms? 

“This is going to be harder than I thought…”

-Yes my dear, but every so often we do share a bed. It’s custom for the king and queen to have separate rooms. - Alicent explained. 

-Don’t my sister and uncle sleep in the same apartments?

-They do yes, but they are not king and queen.

-But she will be queen one day. Are they going to sleep in separate rooms then? Isn’t it strange?

-We are moving from the topic at hand my sweet. - Alicent said attempting to stop discussing Rhaenyra with her daughter. 

She did her best to explain to her daughter how a man and a woman bedded each other giving away as little detail as she could. When she was done there was a look of confusion of Helaena’s face.

-You said that the man lies on top of the woman.

Alicent nodded.

-But then why was my uncle standing up with my sister’s legs around his waist.

Septa Eglantine gasped.

The queen rolled her eyes.

-Well, although that is typically how couples do it, you can do it from other ways as well.

-Do you father do it from other ways?

Septa Eglantine stood.

-This is no talk for a godly girl princess! Any decent woman lies down and endures as the man does as he must! This is not a pleasurable activity and no proper lady enjoys it.

-My sister seemed to enjoy it, we heard her screaming uncle Daemon’s name that’s why we went to look for them.

Septa Eglantine almost fainted.

-Helaena this was enough for one day I believe. The important thing to bear in mind is that this is something only, I repeat, only married couples do. Understood?

-Yes mother of course.

Alicent gave her daughter a kiss on each cheek and left.

 

Over the next weeks she and Viserys finally made up with each other. She apologized to him, though she did not apologize to Rhaenyra, and she was able to manoeuvre him so he could understand where she stood.

-I want our children to be decent people. Either you like it or not Viserys, your daughter and your brother were not behaving appropriately! It could have been Daeron seeing them together!

Although that wasn’t enough to make him upset with his daughter, it was enough for him to forgive her and they were back on good terms with each other.

Another good thing was that she and the brat barely saw each other for she was too busy going to fly almost every day and spending the rest of her time with her two little bastards Aegon and Viserys.

As her husband’s love for his two grandchildren increased so did the resentment her sons felt for their two nephews. During the feast that Viserys had organized the day before Rhaenyra was set to return to Dragonstone, Aegon and Aemond, seated next to each other, were fuming in anger.

The bitch had brought Aegon and after more than two moons around his grandfather, Viserys had finally managed to convince Aegon to stay in his lap without him making big eyes at his parents. Her husband was beyond delighted and he spent most of the evening playing with little Aegon and speaking with him, in valyrian of course, for Rhaenyra would have it no other way.

She had learned valyrian prior to marrying Viserys and had greatly improved her accent and knowledge of the language when she had taught her children. Nonetheless both Rhaenyra and Daemon’s accent was so thick, and they spoke so quickly, that she struggled to understand their words. Worst of all, when Viserys was speaking to them he too spoke exceedingly fast, so she didn’t comprehend almost anything of what he and Rhaenyra were saying to one another.

-The most wonderful princeling of our House! - her husband declared as Aegon smiled, his dark purple eyes shining.

Next to him, dressed in a dark purple dress Rhaenyra was looking smugger than ever. She played with her necklace made of black pearls and eyed Alicent with an amused expression.

-I would pay someone to throw that baby from the top of a cliff. - Aemond told his brother Aegon. - I can’t understand how father can like him so much! He is always on the verge of tears as some coward or a girl!

Aegon laughed.

-Do you really think he is a boy? I wouldn’t be too surprised to discover that he has no cock. - Aemond maliciously added. - Perhaps one day I will find out. 

Oblivious to anything, little Aegon laughed as Viserys tickled him under his chin.

-Finally, I was able to win him over, took me a while no doubt.

-He is a demanding little boy my son. – Rhaenyra said- He doesn’t like just anyone father.

-You have to work for his affections brother. - Daemon smugly said as he sipped on a goblet of wine. - His mother was always like that too. I showered her with presents for just a small smile.

-Nonsense! Rhaenyra was always so fond of you! Her mother and I often joked that she would leave us in a heartbeat if you asked her to go on some adventurer with you.

Rhaenyra looked over to Daemon and he winked his eye at her.

Almost gagging, Alicent left her seat at the table and went for a walk around the halls. Her ladies accompanied her as did her faithful Ser Criston, who also looked pleased to be able to get as far away as possible from the princess.

She found Larys Strong speaking with Septon Eustace, who bowed as he saw her and left, leaving her alone with the Clubfoot. She had recently confided to Septon Eustace that Larys had become her and her father’s ally. Though there was much she kept from the old man, she knew he was a strong supporter of her son’s and oft she would seek his advice.

-Lord Larys. Such a wonderful opportunity for us to talk with each other.

Even if he didn’t have his twisted leg, there would be little thing to admire in Larys. Whilst his older brother Harwin and his sisters Careleen and Alla had thick brown hair and kind chocolate coloured eyes, and were all considered to be very attractive, Larys hair was thin, his eyes watery and with a disproportionate jaw and a big nose, no one would call him handsome. 

Larys’s eyes studied her for a moment and then moved over to Ser Criston.

-You should tell the commander to keep his eyes away from the princess at least sometimes your grace. It’s rather obvious to anyone with working eyes how much he desires her and in all honestly Ser Criston. - Larys turned to him- You look like a loyal dog who was kicked by his beloved owner when you stare at her. As for you my queen, were you smarter you would not even glance in my direction.

With a clumsy bow the Master of Whispers left dragging his foot behind him.

Alicent didn’t know either to be mad or not. The truth was he was right, best if no one suspected their affiliation with one another.

Ser Criston looked furious, however. He was too much of a gallant knight to openly complain but she could tell that he was deeply upset by what Larys had insinuated. She pretended that nothing had happened and after greeting some of the more important lords, she returned to her seat.

Rhaenyra was now distractedly speaking with Daemon and Viserys was still happily playing with baby Aegon and trying to give him sweets.

-He is like my brother, doesn’t like sweets too much. - her husband told her when she sat next to him again.

Aegon stared at her with his odd and big purple eyes. Alicent gave him a less than friendly face and at once the boy’s lower lip begun trembling as it always did when he was sad or upset.  
-Right, right. No more sweets I get it! Please forgive your grandfather my sweet prince.

-Are you trying to fatten my son Viserys? - Daemon asked a little a bit touched from the wine.

Rhaenyra picked Aegon up and he gave her a big smile.

-Time for my little prince to go to his bed. It will be a long trip back to Dragonstone tomorrow, though not as long in Syrax right Aegon?

Her own son Aegon angrily looked over at Rhaenyra and Aegon. 

After the plates were cleared and they decided to retire, she and the princess ignored each other, each leaving for their own quarters.

 

They gathered the next day in the Throne Room to say their farewells to princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon as they and their household were set to return to Dragonstone.

When Daemon entered the room, one would think he was entering his coronation. Alicent quickly understood his smug expression once she saw BLackfyre by his hip.

The prince unsheathed the sword admiring it for a moment. He then looked over to her sons Aegon and Aemond and he grinned at them.

-One last look… before we reach Dragonstone.

Daemon turned to Rhaenyra.

-I think the sword will look well enough displayed by our bed, what say you my sweet niece?

-I agree uncle, perhaps bellow Dark Sister.

-It will be quite the sight to wake up to every morning to. Two of the most wonderful valyrian steel swords ever made, and the most beautiful woman there ever was.

Rhaenyra stared at him lovingly as he sheathed the word once more.

With her Aegon in her arms, the princess gave her father a tight embrace.

-I hope to see you soon my child, and my little princes as well. And I haven’t forgotten my promise of a little visit to Dragonstone!

The princess’s smile faded. Alicent too was less then pleased to hear that they would be visiting Rhaenyra’s seat.

Daemon and Viserys also hugged each other goodbye and her husband almost drooled as he said his goodbyes to baby Viserys who was asleep in Daemon’s arms.

Alicent’s blue eyes met Rhaenyra’s purple ones and the two stared at each other. There were no smiles between them, fake or otherwise, and neither uttered a single word of goodbye to the other.

As the princess and the prince left, taking with them Blackfyre, every voice in the room began to whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :D I will try to update The Rogue Prince soon as I have many of your requests to do. The new chapter of this story shouldn't take long as well and I am so happy because I am almost on vacation, freakin finally! And on August I am going to go travel and I CAN'T FREAKIN WAIT! FUCK!!!! Getting on a plane and going away <3 yes! Sorry just a little rant, I really like to travel X'D going to the airport and what not… ahhhhhh.
> 
> The next chapter will likely be a Daemon chapter ;) byes and love you all so much!


	56. Daemon VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!! Finaly I am done and here it is the new chapter of the Blacks and the Greens! I have been quite busy and I hadn't planned to release the chapter until tomorrow or Monday but what can I say, for those of you who know Naomimakesart and saw her last piece well I was very inspired (I also like to drink expressos like 2/3 a day so things) XD and if you haven't seen it then check it out because she did the most perfect drawing of Daemon and Rhaenyra -.-, gods she is so freakin talented… Anyway I will shut up now :)

Daemon VIII

-"The sight of your naked body leaves me trembling and wanting. And as a song upon my lips, you fill me with emptiness after the sweet melody is gone".

Rhaenyra was naked on their bed, the reddish light of the fires made her skin glow. She lay on her side supporting her head with her hand and stared at him with dark and lust filled eyes as he recited old valyrian poetry to her. Her gold-silver hair was loose and fell in large waves around her filling his nostrils with its sweet scent of roses and honey. With her other hand she played with some of her ringlets.

As Daemon finished the poem, he let a hand caress her innocent face. She continued to look deeply into his eyes, her mouth slightly parted and dry. He felt her shiver as his finger traced her shoulder.

-I can think of no better way to celebrate my name-day…- she said in little more than a whisper.

Daemon was kneeling in front of her, naked as his name day and she blushed as her eyes drank in his body.

He set the book aside and she pouted a little. He felt himself grow even harder at the sight of her full breasts, her slim waist and her shapely thighs, particularly what they had between them.

-I must confess that when you told me to remove my clothes and lay comfortably on the bed, I was not expecting you to pull out a book and read poetry to me.

The prince laid on his side facing his niece with a smile on his face.

-I keep telling you that the secret to a happy and successful marriage is a little bit of mystery my princess, alas you never believe me.

-Quite the contrary uncle, you are the person I believe the most. You haven’t recited poetry to me in years though… so I was surprised.

Daemon raised an eyebrow at her words.

-I am doing it now Rhaenyra. And you should be appreciative of my efforts for instead of having you on your back, I am reading sweet words of love to you in the most beautiful language there ever was.

Rhaenyra giggled before pulling him to her and giving him a passionate kiss. When they parted, he stared into her eyes.

-Happy name day my sweetest niece. And may I say that you, like a fine vintage, have improved over the years, in every way.

She smiled at him.

-I don’t know how time can pass so quickly. I am two and twenty and soon our Aegon will celebrate his second name day…

-And I don’t know how you can still look so desirable after you had two full pregnancies. - Daemon replied eyeing her body.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Must be from spending so many ours riding my dragon.

-Me or Syrax? - he playfully asked her.

-As much as riding you is fun, riding my lady Syrax is a much better workout. 

-Perhaps I have been making it too easy for you then my little dragon. But then again, nothing compares to the feeling of having you writhing and screaming with pleasure beneath me as I thrust into your sweet cunt. In fact… 

His niece raised an eyebrow.

-Is this your way of saying that we are done with the poetry?

-This is my way of saying that you should lie on your back and spread your legs princess Rhaenyra, so your uncle can fuck you into oblivion.

-Does the big bad dragon want to play rough? - she asked in an innocent voice.

Their eyes met briefly and before she could blink, he was between her legs kissing her and running his hands through her generous breasts teasing her pink nipples until she was breathless.

Daemon felt the wetness on her core as he rubbed against her and he smirked pleased at her reaction. He could smell her arousal which in turn only added to his own desire of her.

He continued to touch her until she was almost begging him to have her. When Daemon finally grabbed his member to guide himself inside of her there was an insistent knock on the door.

-Oh no! Not this shit again, we are not in King’s Landing anymore! Whomever it is can go fuck himself.

They heard the voice of maester Gerardys form outside the door. 

-Your graces, a raven came from Driftmark with a message from Lady Laena and Lord Corlys.

Rhaenyra got off from under Daemon, and quickly dressed herself in a robe. The prince grunted in frustration.

-It must be important uncle. - she said as she tied the robe shut. - And it would be rude of us to ignore maester Gerardys.

Daemon rolled his eyes and ignored her.

-I apologize princess. - maester Gerardys said as Rhaenyra opened the door. - I do hope I was not interrupting anything.

-You were yes, so just hand her the letters and get out! - Daemon replied from the bed.

Maester Gerardys bowed and closed the door on himself after handing her the notes.

-Must you always be so unkind to him?

-I am unkind to almost everyone Rhaenyra. - he replied. - Except you my sweetest princess for you give me such wonderful reasons to show you nothing but kindness… 

-Well you shouldn’t be rude to our Maester Gerardys uncle. He is very talented, and he helped bring our two sons to this world. We will forever be in his debt.

The prince let out a laugh.

-Oh please Rhaenyra. We made them if anyone is to be congratulated is us. Giving him praise would be the same as thanking the servants, who bring you the food, for the delicious meal instead of the cooks who prepared it!

His niece stared at him for a moment without saying anything.

She opened the parchment and red its content, ignoring her uncle’s comment. Daemon observed her for a while.

-Are you going to share with me the piece of information that is keeping you from my bed for so long?

-We are being invited to spend a season in Driftmark and to stay there until Laena’s child is born. - she told him- We ought to go, Laena was always there for me during my births and I want to do the same for her. She is my dearest friend uncle. And Lord Corlys also says the he would be honoured by my presence.

Daemon pondered for a moment.

-A few moons of eating and drinking at Corlys’s expenses seem fine by me. And Driftmark is just as Dragonstone but with more ships. Plus, there we won’t have to attend so many tedious hearings.

She set the letter aside and sat next to him on the bed.

-We could go after Aegon’s name day, it’s less than a moon from now.

Daemon smiled at the mention of their son. His eldest boy was one of the biggest accomplishments in his life and it still baffled him to think that he would be the king one day, not by marriage, but by birth.

“Took me long enough to have him…” 

The prince had been six and thirty when he had become a father for the first time, and before that two times he had lost sons. One because of his foolish brother Viserys, and the other because of Otto Hightower and his bitch of a daughter. While he had come to almost forgive Viserys, Rhaenyra had no doubt been a good apology gift on his behalf, he planned on getting his revenge against Alicent and that cunt Otto one day.

“I hope they feel secure and that they think I forgot about it. That way when I strike against them, they won’t know what do poor fools.”

As his niece crossed one leg over the other, the fabric of her robe was pushed to the side and he had a wonderful view of her legs. The prince decided to push unpleasant thoughts to the side and instead, to focus on the wonderful sight before him.

He called Rhaenyra with a smiled.

-You know my pet; we were having a moment before we were so rudely interrupted. Would you care to remind me where we were?

His niece turned to him again with a very seductive smile.

-Oh Daemon- she almost purred- I think we were just about to…

Rhaenyra stood and discarded her robe revealing her nakedness. Daemon immediately felt himself grow hard again.

She motioned him to come closer with her finger and he promptly obeyed.

Daemon picked her up and Rhaenyra wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him until they were both out of breath. She was a light thing his niece and he had no trouble holding her.

When he finally laid her on the bed her pale face was flushed, and her silver-gold waves fell around them.

-I can’t wait…- she whispered in his ear- I must confess that today when I was at the hearing, I couldn’t keep my mind from you, I started to picture you naked, touching me… I had to stop myself from leaving. I heard nothing of what the last two men said, nothing at all. I just said that I would think about it, but I always say that when I am not paying attention.

Daemon chuckled at her confession. Most women would never admit to thinking about a man in such a way. Rhaenyra though, loved sex and gave herself with passion and with no second thoughts. She was anything but prude and she eagerly agreed to fulfilling his every wish, even those who would make other ladies cry with shame. Then again, most women hadn’t experienced such a proficient lover as himself.

He turned to her amused.

-They were complaining about the taxes extoled on them when they pass Lys and they were begging you to speak to your father the king about it.

Rhaenyra lifted her head towards him raising an eyebrow.

-You were listening?

-One of us had to princess. You forget I spent years serving the Small Council, first as Master of Coin and then as Master of Laws. I know how to listen to complains, most times I just chose not to.

She gave him a wicked smile.

-That’s why I married you uncle; you are a very smart man.

-Come to think of it Rhaenyra, you do say “I will think about it” many times. Are you confessing, my sweet princess and heir to the Iron Throne, that oft times you have your pretty little head somewhere else? That’s very careless of you.

-You tease me ever so cruelly uncle. - she replied pouting her small mouth and tracing his naked chest with her elegant fingers.

He kissed her hand gently.

-You will make a wonderful king when we rule together.

Daemon frowned and fell to her side on the bed.

-As your father loves to remind me, I will never be king. You will be queen and I will be prince consort. No one will be allowed to call me king. Kings are above queens my pet, so me being called king would undermine your power.

Rhaenyra propped herself on her elbows and looked at him.

-You will be my king, and that’s all that matters. And I shall call you king as often as you like.

She trailed kisses from his neck and down to his stomach. He was impossibly aroused, and as he felt her touch, he feared he would have his release as soon as she took him in her mouth.

Her lips wrapped around his length and she moved expertly letting her tongue lick and moisten his engorged manhood. Daemon tangled his hands into her hair and looked down marvelling at how her plump and red lips took him and moved along his cock. It was an irresistible contrast of seeing such an innocent looking woman doing something so perverse, yet he had always loved it, the mixture of pure and immoral, of light and darkness.

Rhaenyra combined the two perfectly. She had an innocent almost virginal face and a body made for sin, she could melt herself lovingly at his feet or slap him across the face and curse at him viciously. Like him, she was both good and bad, made of fire and blood, though the girl certainly had more scruples than him… for now at least.

-Touch yourself as you pleasure me my pet.

She gasped in surprise and released his cock for a moment. Her huge purple eyes stared at him and she chuckled.

-As you wish my king. - she teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Taking his manhood into her mouth again, he saw how her hand moved to the place between her legs and though his view was less than perfect in less than a minute he released his seed and delighted himself in seeing his niece taking everything he gave her and swallowing it.

“She truly knows how to please a man. I taught her too well.”.

As she laid next to him, he grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers tasting them.

-Did I pleased you uncle? - she asked in an innocent voice.

He gave her no reply and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She almost jumped as she felt his fingers in her cunt.

-My, my, you are so insatiable my little dragon.

Rhaenyra moaned into his mouth and Daemon amused himself at letting his fingers run through her little pearl of flesh teasing and caressing her until she screamed his name. When her release came, he was already hard again, and guiding himself to her sweet opening, he penetrated her in one swift movement.

He stared at her face almost glowing from her pleasure and he smirked.

His thrusts were fast, and he let his forehead touch hers as he continued to move into her with her legs around his waist.

“What did Mysaria once asked me, if her cunt was the gateway to the temple of bliss? If it’s not, then I don’t know what is.”

His princess moved her hips meeting his thrusts, her breaths were short and elaborate and her eyes were closed. He kept his open the entire time admiring every little detail of her and marvelling as she twisted and whimpered from their lovemaking.

Her sex tightened around him and she cried out his name and this was sufficient in turn to throw him over the edge as well.

He came down from his pleasure and noticed that Rhaenyra was staring at him with a smile. The princess placed some of his silver hair behind his ear in a loving gesture making him smirk.

-I think that if I could do just one thing until the end of my life this would be it.

Daemon laid next to her and pulled her into his arms.

-You would trade your lady Syrax for your uncle?

-Don’t tell her I said that.

The prince closed his eyes and smirked again.

-Another one of your secrets I will take to my grave.

His niece giggled like a little girl wrapping one of her fingers in a long curl, playing with her hair.

-You don’t know that many of my secrets, dear uncle.

Daemon traced her face gently.

-All of your secrets involve me my little dragon, and you know it.

She chuckled.

-True.

He was almost falling asleep when she spoke again in a very soft voice.

-Mysaria also wrote to us saying that she will soon come here before going to King’s Landing. She has some news for us.

Daemon opened his eyes and looked down at her. 

He should have been mad with her for her keeping that away from him, yet it had only been for a few hours… and how could he be mad when she was naked in his arms and so inviting and after he had just made love, well fuck her for a better word, in such a passionate way?

Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes again.

-Sleep well my Rhaenyra. And happy name-day.

 

As the year of 119 AC ended and the year of 120 AC came, it was also the time for Spring, and of course, for little Aegon’s second name-day.

Daemon was awakened that day by the sight of Rhaenyra siting cross legged in their bed, still with her sleeping silks, and with their son Aegon in her lap. She was combing his light silver hair away from his face and was speaking to him softly in valyrian.

Someone, he guessed Aegon and Rhaenyra, had brought his toy dragons, and there were about five dragon dolls scattered through their bed, one close to his head.

Aegon’s big purple eyes stared at him with curiosity.

-You rose early today my sweet niece. 

-Of course, I did. It is Aegon’s name day, I could barely sleep!

Daemon rolled his eyes. No matter how many years passed Rhaenyra never lost her childish spirit. In fact, most of her personality had changed very little from the time she was a girl with braids on her hair who followed him everywhere and wanted to hear stories where he was her prince.

-You know Aegon. - Rhaenyra told their son- Two years ago I was in this bed with you in my arms wrapped around a very expensive silk cloth, just a few hours after you were born. You were small and robust with just a few wisps of silver hair and I couldn’t wait to show you to your father. And he came in, so nervous and so pale and when I told him you were a boy, he was so happy… he held you so tenderly my little Aegon. Never would I have guessed such a fierce warrior could be so gentle as he was with you that day.

Aegon didn’t understand all of his mother’s words but Daemon did, and he smiled at the memory.

-You are very sentimental today Rhaenyra.

-Don’t tease. - she replied pouting.

-Viserys! - Aegon said turning to his niece.

-Tell you what, your father and I will get dressed and then we will meet with you and our Viserys, yes?

Aegon nodded and grabbing the nearest toy dragon he jumped from their bed and ran out of the rooms in search of his younger brother. Daemon and Rhaenyra were left alone and after a searing kiss, they stood and summoned the servants to help them dress.

Daemon chose some lighter colours that day wearing fine cream and gold-coloured garments. Rhaenyra in turn wore a light pink gown with long sleeves and her jade tiara over her loose mane of silver-gold hair. Daemon thought she looked as innocent as a freshly flowered maiden.

After they collected Aegon and baby Viserys from their nursery, they broke their fast with their children in the great dining hall with all of their household. It was after all a special occasion.

Everyone took the opportunity to give little Aegon their wishes of happiness in his name-day and many gifts came for him from his grandfather king Viserys.

-Hopefully my niece his name day this year won’t be like the last.

-Don’t even remind me uncle! - Rhaenyra’s face turned dark- If that bitch ever tries to do anything more to my sons, I swear to you I will tear her apart with my bare hands! And the dragons can have whatever is left of her.

-If she ever tries again, we will know.

-Good thing Mysaria is coming. We haven’t heard any of the Highbitch’s plans in months and that is reason for concern. She has been too quiet, and I cannot believe that she is too pleased with my father’s latest decisions. Do you remember her face when we were given Blackfyre? She looked as if she wanted to spit in both our faces.

-Alicent is nothing but a cold hen on her own, but her cunt father Otto could be dangerous, and he has been lurking around like a vermin. I agree that we should be mindful of them.

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Just a small thought my princess. It surprised me that you are so eager to speak with Mysaria given that you decided to torture me when last she wrote to me to tell us both news of the capital.

Rhaenyra narrowed her eyes at him.

-Don’t push me Daemon… I have fine reasons to dislike her, and you in close proximity to her given your… past.

Daemon laughed.

-You are such a jealous creature my little dragon, so possessive.

-I am yes. Best to remind you daily that I don’t share! I don’t share my dresses, nor my jewels! And I must certainly won’t share you!

-You do share your papa though.- he noted amused.

-Don’t provoke me Daemon. - she replied with her little mouth pouting quite petulantly.

He laughed again.

-Don’t worry Rhaenyra, you might have to share your father Viserys with the wicked bitch and her pups, but daddy Daemon is all yours.

His hand caressed her arm and she shivered with a pink blush appearing in her cheeks, the same colour as her gown.

Daemon took a pomegranate and ate its seeds all the while staring at her in a provocative manner.

-Stop it uncle.

-Why should I?

-Because I have hearings after this, I don’t to go to the smallfolk blushed and less than composed.

-Scared that any of them will want to search for the infamous Black Princess?

-Don’t tease! It’s not funny thinking that there are men out there bedding a whore who impersonates me. And it baffles me how little you care!

Daemon shrugged.

-One cannot go around and be called the “Realm’s Delight” and not have almost every men fantasizing about her.- Daemon took a sip of his drink- You know sweet Rhaenyra, I don’t think I ever told you but there was also a whore impersonating the queen.

Rhaenyra’s face changed almost instantly.

-There was?

-Oh yes, the “Green Queen” if I recall correctly. The black princess made ten times more though.

His niece smiled.

-Good.

 

After they broke their fast, Daemon accompanied Rhaenyra to their hearings. She was all smiles and pleasantries being as charming as she could be when she was in a good mood. Aegon was with her and all the smallfolk were glad for the opportunity to see their prince and future heir of the Seven Kingdoms. All brought small gifts to him including sweets and pastries, fresh fruit, several toys and other trinkets.

Viserys spent most of the time in Daemon’s arms being occasionally taken to be fed and changed by his maids.

It was well past midday when one of the servants went to him and told him of Lady Misery’s arrival.

Since his niece was still distractedly speaking with the peasants, he decided to go and meet with her in advance.

-Tell the princess to get rid of the hearing as soon as she can for our informer arrived. - he told Maester Gerardys before leaving.

-As you say my prince. -the Maester replied with a bow.

Mysaria was waiting for him in the map room where the great table with the shape of Westeros, built per order of Aegon the Dragon, was placed. She stood near the window looking at the skies where Caraxes and Syrax where chasing each other and shrieking playfully. Aegon’s grey hatchling was also flying and diving into the water with glee, always close to the bigger dragons for he feared the Cannibal.

She turned as soon as she noted his arrival.

-You brought company. - Mysaria noted, her eyes glued to baby Viserys.

Daemon looked down at his younger son.

-Aye. And this one you cannot say doesn’t look like me.

Mysaria approached them and smiled at Viserys.

-He has your eyes. - she said studying his son- And unfortunately, I believe his nose will grow to be like yours. Poor thing. Could have inherited your niece’s nose instead. As far as I recall, hers is much more perfect.

-Better than yours that’s for sure.

-Oh, sweet Daemon, if only you knew how little I miss your snarky comments.

-I expect you missed Rhaenyra’s kindness even less. - he mocked- And speaking of the princess here she comes.

He saw Mysaria take a deep breath and plant a fake smile on her face.

-Your grace. - she bowed.

Rhaenyra came with her ladies and at once she told them to take Viserys. Careleen Strong took him from Daemon’s arms and she and the other handmaidens left, leaving the Rogue Prince alone with the Realm’s Delight and Lady Misery, the white worm.

-I hope this time you brought with you some useful information and not more court gossip.

“That was fast.” Daemon thought to himself “Rhaenyra is making a personal record of how quickly she can be unpleasant to someone.”

Mysaria’s face remained unchanged.

-Most times princess, court gossip may prove to be important information. I would be less quick to dismiss it if I were you. May I sit, or do you wish me to remain standing?

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-Sit.

Mysaria pulled a chair and Rhaenyra and Daemon also sat.

-My little spies have been singing songs about the queen that I think would be of interest. I have three valuable pieces of information for you princess, though to save the best for last, I will begin with the least important and perhaps what you would consider to be court gossip.

Mysaria looked around.

-Some refreshments would be pleasant if I may be so bold as to ask.

With a call from Rhaenyra, the servants were commanded to bring wine and some sweet brandies.

-Your stepmother and her Greens have been whispering about your son…

Rhaenyra groaned.

-Bitch! After her filthy lies of daring to call my Aegon a bastard I cannot think of what else she is saying now!

Daemon kept silent as he listened to Mysaria.

-Not that son, the other.

-Is she calling Viserys a bastard too? That would be very unimaginative of her part. I won’t put it past her though, after all, intelligence was never her strength.

-Perhaps, but that’s not what has been hot on hers and the other greens’ tongues. They whisper about Viserys’s dragon egg and why it hasn’t hatched yet. They say it is a bad omen from the gods and that your and Daemon’s line is cursed, and your dragons shall all die.

Rhaenyra let out a laugh.

-That is a good joke if I ever heard one! And her line is what? Blessed? With what? A fat sullen boy, a plain girl, a little shit and a boy with no personality?! She can go throw herself of the tallest tower of the Red Keep! Thanks to her our Targaryen blood was sullied not once but four times!

The princess stood from her seat and started to walk around the room in anger compulsively turning the rings on her fingers. 

Daemon said only one word.

-Bitch…

Suddenly Rhaenyra let out a laugh.

-My half-brother Aemond has no dragon! That’s the pot calling the kettle black! I cannot imagine people take her serious!

Mysaria smiled.

-For every voice who listen to the Greens two more protest against them. Prince Aemond has no dragon… and yet that leads us to something else. That’s one of the reasons your father wishes to visit Dragonstone with his children, so his second son might find a dragon and bond with it.

-WHAT?!- Rhaenyra almost yelled. - He told me he meant to visit me because he missed me!

Rhaenyra went from anger to sadness and to anger again. Her hands curled into fists and she gritted her teeth.

Daemon stood and pulled her to him.

-Shhh. Calm down my princess, calm down. Your father is a fool of that we knew. That is why I am always telling you, you shouldn’t listen to him as much as you do.

Mysaria raised an eyebrow as she heard Daemon’s words to his niece.

-He wants to give one of the dragons of Dragonstone to that imbecile! Probably Vermithor who is the biggest dragon after Laena’s Vhagar!

-He won’t have Vermithor! - Daemon spat- We will not allow it! I promise you this, as long as Daemon Targaryen breaths, that little cunt Aemond won’t have Vermithor.

His niece calmed down a bit and relaxed in his arms.

-I don’t want him to even have an egg either! He won’t take anything of Dragonstone with him! I rule here and they are not welcomed!

-Perhaps we should give him a try at taming the Cannibal. - Daemon replied with an evil smile.

-I may dislike my half-brothers uncle, but I don’t wish their deaths. Just that they stay away from me and my sons. - Rhaenyra paused for a moment- I shall write to father and tell him that this is not a good time to visit and that we shall be in Driftmark for unspecified time. I will also make clear to him that there will be consequences if they come to Dragonstone without its princess here, for I wouldn’t put it past Alicent!

Daemon nodded pleased.

-As much as it pains me to say princess Rhaenyra, this is your father’s idea not your stepmother princess. - Mysaria said.

Rhaenyra’s anger begun to emerge again. Thankfully, the servants appeared with some refreshments and the prince gave her a cup of a sweet cherry wine he knew she would like.

-My next news involves a close relative of your ladies princess.

-My ladies? - his niece asked confused.

-The Strong sisters.

Daemon listened carefully.

-I am guessing you are neither speaking of Ser Harwin the fool, nor Ser Lyonel the Hand for I know for a fact they are very positively predisposed to our princess. Particularly the first though for less… noble reasons than his father is. - he added with a smirk.

His niece blushed and threw him an annoyed look.

\- So that just leaves us with…

-Larys the Clubfoot yes… I am impressed my prince.

Daemon shrugged.

-A man full of secrets as him, sooner or later one secret had to slip.

-My sources tell me he had a long meeting with Lord Otto Hightower. And what could the former Hand have to say to the Master of Secrets that required a secret meeting between the two? I am guessing our Larys wants to play the game of thrones and mayhaps he wishes to use a green pawn… for now though this is pure speculation. My sources only saw them meeting and parting. Nonetheless, we should keep our eyes wide open, and by we, I mean my spies and I of course.

-Careleen and Alla should be told, they are loyal to me and they will also watch Larys carefully. - Rhaenyra said.

-If they can be discrete, then their assistance could be of use.

-There is just one thing I don’t understand- his niece said. - How could a nobody as Lord Otto be of any use to the Hand’s son and Master of Whispers?

-The Hand’s second son princess. - Mysaria replied eyeing Daemon with a knowing smile.

Lady Misery stayed with them for no longer than a night and come morning, like the pale white moon, she was gone.

As they had spoken, preparations were made for their departure for Driftmark though before, Rhaenyra wrote a rather cold and unforgiving letter to her father. Daemon laughed thinking about Viserys’s foolish face reading his daughter’s words.

They left near twilight. And as they saddled their dragons, they and their servants noted how red the skies looked as the sun set over the horizon.

-It’s just a little heads-up to the Velaryons. - Daemon said with a grin- Red is one of our house’s colours.

Rhaenyra smiled as well.

-I ordered the most gorgeous ruby necklace for Laena’s name day, so hers can match one of my favourites. - she told him.

-I am sure she will love it my pet. - Daemon lied.

Unlike Rhaenyra who loved to wear jewels and bright colours, Laena had a simpler style and favoured light blues and sea-greens and there were seldom many ornaments adorning her.

-Alas my beauty, it’s time for us to leave. Corlys certainly prepared a great feast for us and I look forward to drinking his best wine.

His niece giggled as he helped her to climb on Syrax.

-A little race to Driftmark? - he offered.

Rhaenyra looked from Aegon to Viserys.

-Not too fast uncle! The babes are with us. We must make sure they are well secured!

Daemon looked to Viserys silver-gold hair who was starting to grow in curls. His younger son was asleep, safely strapped to his chest.

-Are you game then?

Checking again if Aegon was well tightened to her, Rhaenyra turned to Daemon with a playful smile.

-I am game!

With a gentle nudge from their riders, Syrax and Caraxes spread their wings and took to the skies and made their way to Driftmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you brace yourselves for the next chapters ;) anyway before the next chapter (don't kill me) I will update my other story The Rogue Prince with something very, very special :3 are you ready? Daemon's marriage to Rhea Royce aka his bronze bitch XD ahhh poor Daemon you had a rough couple of years in the Vale.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading and for your wonderful feedback, it really is like a hug to the soul ;) have a nice weekend everyone!


	57. Rhaenyra IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D finally here it is the new chapter! Yey! As always I hope you enjoy ;)

Rhaenyra IX

-Ah princess it’s good to see you after so much time.

Lord Corlys and his household went down to the beach of Driftmark to receive them. His lordship had a warm smile on his face as he bowed and kissed her hand.

-Not me Corlys? - her uncle asked the Sea Snake with an amused smirk.

Lord Corlys ignored him and stepped aside as princess Rhaenys also greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. She quickly brought her attention to little Aegon in Rhaenyra’s arms.

-Our darling boy, he has grown so much! And how beautiful he looks, takes after you princess no doubt.

Aegon gave a big smile to princess Rhaenys as she held his little hand, something unusual for the boy who had little smiles and cheers for anyone but his parents and brother.

As soon as Rhaenyra saw Laena she ran to her and the two hugged each other. Her dearest friend had a huge stomach, but she glowed with happiness, looking even more beautiful than before she had been with child.

-I think my belly already beats yours, and I am not even meant to have this child until another fortnight at least. 

Rhaenyra giggled.

Rhaenyra and Laena made their way into the castle arm in arm and chatting with each other. Daemon took the opportunity to pester Corlys for a while and the Sea Snake tried in vain to escape from the prince’s side. 

Afterwards, they went about settling themselves in their assigned chambers. Daemon of course, had no patience for any of that so he invited himself to have a drink with Corlys, and took little Aegon with him.

Laena stayed with Rhaenyra as she changed out of her riding clothes. Baby Viserys was with them nursing from his wet-nurse who sat by the window.

-How have you been Laena? - Rhaenyra asked as her handmaidens fixed her hair from the journey.

-Feeling rather neglected by you princess. I cannot remember the last time we rode our dragons together!

-We could do it just now! - she stopped herself as she remembered Laena’s big stomach- Though I am guessing the maester has forbidden you from riding.

There was an annoyed look on Laena’s face.

-What do they know anyway?!

-You should not…

Laena sighed.

-I haven’t been riding Vhagar don’t worry. Against my wishes I have not! My father and mother pestered me until I agreed, and as if not enough, they also told Daeron to pester me with the same! Gods!

Rhaenyra was surprised at Laena’s outburst. She was usually very calm and collected and she had never seen her so much as raise her voice.

-I will have you know however that I am only doing this for my child, no one else! Once the babe is born, I will get back on Vhagar as soon as I can.

Rhaenyra giggled with Laena’s annoyed words.

-How long did it take you to be able to ride again after you given birth?

-About a moon’s turn with Viserys. A bit more with Aegon. He was bigger, and his birth was more difficult.

Laena grunted.

-I am haven’t ridden Vhagar for almost two moons! I cannot wait a moon’s turn more; I shall go insane!

-Once your child is born you will have other things on your mind, and you won’t think about it for too much. Those first moons after you become a mother go by quickly don’t worry. I still cannot believe it has been six moons since Viserys was born.

As if on cue, baby Viserys looked over at her. He was done nursing and was watching them both.

Laena took him from his wet-nurse and held him in her arms.

-I know, I was there when he was born. He looks so much like your uncle. But with your cheeks and your chin. And his hair is more like yours too, perhaps it will be curlier than Aegon’s hair is.

Rhaenyra threw a kiss at Viserys and he tried to mimic her movements.

-Good thing he does, after all, I was the one who did most of the work.

-He might be named after your father, but he doesn’t look a thing like him. - Laena noted- He is all Daemon, with just a touch of Rhaenyra to make him better.

-Don’t even mention my father Laena!

-What happened between the two of you? Now, that is. - she added. 

-When last I came to King’s Landing to present Viserys he told me how much he missed me and how he wished we would spend more time together, and so he told me he would come and visit me on Dragonstone… I was not pleased because of course he had to bring Alicent and her children with him. And then Laena, I find that that is not the worst of it! He is actually just visiting me so Aemond can find himself a dragon! Can you believe the nerve he has?!

Laena paused for a moment.

-Not wanting to make you even angrier princess, they are his children just as much as you are. It’s natural that if your father has three children who command dragons, and a four who has a young dragon of himself, that the fifth should also have a dragon.

Rhaenyra glared in Laena’s direction. Laena giggled.

-If you agree with my father Viserys, mayhaps you can help Aemond with his little predicament. Why don’t you just lend him Vhagar while you don’t use her, I am sure he would be delighted!

Laena gave a little screech.

-Don’t say that! I may share a lot of things but not Vhagar! Especially not with your half-brother Aemond! There’s something off about him… I don’t like him.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-And you like the others?

-I have nothing against them, though I must say that after what happened to my brother at King’s Landing, your father and Alicent giving their younger son a traditional Velaryon name was of very poor taste. Daeron…- she mused- And to make matters worse I married a Daeron!

-It matters not. - Rhaenyra replied staring at herself in the mirror- I wrote to my father to tell him that we are presently at Driftmark and that it won’t be a good time for him to come to Dragonstone.

She stood as her ladies tightened her bodice.

-And he has another thing coming if he thinks I shall allow Aemond to claim one of the dragons at Dragonstone or even an egg. Did you know that that… that… wench he married has been telling little jokes at court about how Viserys’s egg didn’t hatch and that it’s a sign that Daemon’s line and mine is cursed?

Laena looked over at poor baby Viserys who was sucking on his tiny fist.

-As she nothing better to do?

-Apparently not. Bitch…

-You shouldn’t give it too much thought princess. If that is the best, she can come up with then it’s just plain sad. And a clear sign that her and her friend’s gossip about your marriage being invalid isn’t convincing anyone.

-Her marriage is the one who should be deemed invalid. A Targaryen king marrying a Hightower nobody… her father isn’t even a real Lord! He is just Lord Hightower’s younger brother! And yet they behave as if they are the Lannisters! A shame Aegon the Dragon did not end their House as he did with so many others.

Rhaenyra admired herself after her ladies were done. She wore a light lavender gown with a dark purple bodice and her silver-gold hair was tied in a long braid with a few ringlets loose framing her face. Around her pale neck she wore her black-pearl necklace, and also dark pearls on her wrists and a big amethyst ring on her index finger. The tight fitted dress clung to her curves, accentuating her elegant shape.

Laena eyed her with a smile.

-With that dress on, I am guessing it will be a short dinner before your uncle pulls you to these rooms once more.

The princess giggled.

-You know if my math is correct, I think we were here when Viserys was conceived.

Laena looked over to baby Viserys and then to the bed where she was seating.

-Should I stand then?

-Haha, you are so funny Laena.

Her cousin winked at her.

-You know I am. And that is precisely why we should spend more time together, preferably with our dragons.

-I promise that after you are recovered enough, I will come visit you and we will take Syrax and Vhagar for a race.

-Two valyrian goddesses against each other. - Laena said raising an eyebrow. - And you should take little Viserys with you and I can take my own child.

Rhaenyra dismissed her ladies and sat next to her cousin on the bed.

-So, I haven’t asked yet… boy or girl?

-To tell the truth I haven’t given much thought to it. My mother Rhaenys thinks it will be a girl. My father is divided, He wants a boy to be his heir, yet at the same time he wants a girl so she can marry your son Aegon one day.

-Won’t it be grandiose if our children marry one another? - Rhaenyra asked, her purple eyes sparkling. 

-They are a bit young to have their marriages arranged, don’t you think so?

-Not really.

-It feels as if we are imposing that they love each other.

-Don’t be silly Laena, we are not. I have loved my uncle as far back as I can recall, and I always dreamt of marrying him! But it was natural for me.

-I am sure his gifts and basking you in attention played a major part in your love of him. 

-I would have loved him regardless of that. He is very easy to love.

Laena smiled.

-Not nearly as easy to love as you princess. Aye, perhaps you are right, and our children will love each other, after all their mothers are the best of friends.

She held Rhaenyra’s hand into her own.

-Have you thought of any names? - the princess asked.

-I was thinking of naming the baby Laenor if it were a boy, for my brother. If it is a girl, I would like to name her Rhaena, for my mother.

-Rhaena and Aegon. Like the conqueror and his favourite sister. - Rhaenyra replied giggling.

-I hadn’t thought of that but yes. Just make sure your Aegon doesn’t find himself a Visenya. I demand my daughter to be the only woman in his heart!

-Aegon would never.

-I don’t know. He might be your son, but he is also Daemon’s.

Rhaenyra shrugged.

-Aegon is the sweetest boy, I don’t think there is much of my uncle in him. But don’t tell Daemon I said that.

Laena smiled.

-Wouldn’t dream of it. - her cousin gently caressed Viserys’s soft silver-gold hair- I think maybe it’s a good thing. From what my father tells me your uncle is far too impetuous and reckless for ruling. And your son will be king one day so best he takes more after you.

-My father says I am reckless. - Rhaenyra said rolling her eyes. - He often compares me to Daemon. You know… I never said it aloud but sometimes I fear he might strip me of my title as princess of Dragonstone…

-Who would it give to? Your younger brother?! He doesn’t look to me as being very qualified, from what we hear, Alicent indulges him in his every whim.

Rhaenyra’s face was dark.

-My father has threatened me of that once… a while after I married Daemon. And he was quite adamant about giving the crown to my half-brother Aegon.

-That was before our Aegon came along. Before Viserys. If he disinherits you, he will disinherit them as well, and I don’t believe he would do that. After all, who could resist these cheeks?

Laena started kissing Viserys’s face and the boy laughed, a lovely musical sound.

A servant knocked on the door informing them that dinner was due to start. Rhaenyra stretched out her arms for Viserys and Laena gave him to her.

-Do you need help getting up?

-I am not that big princess. - her cousin said lifting herself from the bed. - Now come, let me enjoy myself before the maesters convince my father and Daeron to strap me to a bed!

 

Rhaenyra thought that the feast was fit for a King and clearly, for Lord Corlys had spared no expenses on their visit. Both he and princess Rhaenys looked happy and it was truly heart-warming after everything they had gone through.

When she thought about the babe she had lost still in her stomach, the little prince she and Daemon wanted to name Baelon, and how much pain she had felt even though she had never even hold him in her arms, she couldn’t begin to image what it must have felt like for them to lose their son Laenor. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Daemon stood and proposed a toast.

-To my good old friend and partner Lord Corlys Velaryon, who is paying for everything.

Many men in the hall laughed including Daeron, Corlys’s great nephew, though he stopped when the Sea Snake shot him a deadly look.

It was a very pleasant meal filled with laughter and the wine flowed all night, though the night ended relatively early for as Laena had predicted, soon enough, her father and Daeron started to pester her about needing rest and she was made to retire. As Rhaenyra promised her cousin, she too retired for bed. Usually she would stay up late whenever there was a feast, and years in King’s Landing attending countless festivities had given her a high tolerance to sleep and fatigue at the late our of the night, in true though, she wanted to go and see her babes.

-I will accompany you, and after you are chained to your bed I will go over and visit Aegon and Viserys. - she playfully told Laena wo gave her a wink.

After she left Laena’s rooms she went to her children’s. Aegon was sleeping in his small bed hugging his grey toy dragon, and Viserys was nursing.

Rhaenyra sat next to his wet-nurse and delighted herself in his little noises.

-He as a fine weight now. - she told the woman.

-He nurses almost every hour your grace. I promised your husband the prince when they gave him to me that I would fatten him up. 

The princess smiled and after her son was finished, the woman handed him over to her, and she sat next to a sleeping Aegon rocking Viserys softly in her arms. Every now and then he would give a loud laugh and she feared that he might awaken his brother, though Aegon remained in his deep slumber.

Viserys was making her giggle as he sucked his little fist and then tried to reach for Aegon’s toy dragon.

-No, my sweet. - she told him- That toy belongs to your brother, you have your own here look.

She stood and went to fetch a toy dragon they had commissioned for Viserys. It was a soft cream colour mixed with gold, the same colours on his egg, the very one who remained as asleep today as it had been when they gifted him to their babe when he had been born.

Viserys hugged him fiercely and Rhaenyra felt a little sad.

-Don’t worry my precious boy, if your egg doesn’t hatch, we will find you another dragon. But you shall be a rider like your father and I, and you shall have a great dragon of your own. Even greater than Caraxes and Syrax.

Her son’s lilac eyes glowed with happiness, even in the darkness. She rubbed her nose against his and he let out a particularly loud baby laugh.

-The two of you are in luck that Aegon sleeps even more soundly than you princess, or he would be up by now.

She turned and saw Daemon by the door, his long silver hair tied and a dashing smile on his face.

Viserys’s eyes turned to his father and he stretched out his hands towards him. Daemon picked him up at once and then sat next to Rhaenyra.

-Our two little princes my little dragon. - Rhaenyra smiled- I knew I would find you here.

-And I did not expect to see you at our nursery. I thought you would still be drinking with Lord Corlys by now.

Daemon shrugged.

-Corlys had one, perhaps two cups too many and had to retire for the evening, and soon the hall was cleared. I considered playing a game or two with the knights to see if I could relieve them of a few coins, but I must confess that the though of your naked body was enough to convince me otherwise.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-Well my body is still very much covered as you can see.

-For now, my pet… that can easily be altered. 

Viserys was still holding his toy dragon tightly, Daemon noticed this and smiled.

-A pity his egg still hasn’t hatched. 

-Why do you think that is?

Daemon shrugged.

-Who knows princess? Not us, and not even the maesters. Even in the time of old Valyria our family had no more than five dragons. And when Aegon the Dragon begun his conquest, there were only three. Now there are many, our son will have plenty to chose from. 

-I hate court gossip! - Rhaenyra said standing. - I am proclaimed to be a slut by almost every mouth and they always seek to talk poorly about our sons!

-They are hateful people princess, and coming from Alicent’s lickspittles what else would you expect? The only insult they can throw at you is that one, and the only bad thing they can say about our sons is that Viserys’s egg didn’t hatch… not very strong insults if I can say and not nearly bad enough compared to what can be said about her own spawn.

-True. - Rhaenyra granted.

She looked over to baby Viserys who was biting the toy dragon and smiled again.

-Father wrote back to me insisting that he wants to visit.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-What are you planning to do?

-Ignore him for a while. I made clear that he is not free to appear without my permission, so I doubt he will attempt it.

Her uncle laughed.

-You are such an evil girl.

Rhaenyra pulled his face to hers.

-You have no idea…

With baby Viserys still in Daemon’s arms she kissed him. His tongue was cool and still tasted of the sweet wine he had been drinking making her tremble with desire.

-How about you give Viserys over to his maids and we go to our chambers?

-I could think of nothing better my sweet niece.

Giggling Rhaenyra stood and ran to her rooms as Daemon called Viserys’s wet-nurse. Though their children were soon asleep, it was almost morning when they fell exhausted to their beds and finally closed their eyes.

Laena had not been wrong when she told Rhaenyra her babe was to be born within a fortnight, for not a day after, the servants came to the princess’s chambers to tell her that Lady Laena’s birth was beginning.

Rhaenyra was still in bed and she summoned her handmaids to help her ready herself as quickly as she could. 

Meanwhile Daemon remained in their bed.

-Aren’t you going to awake? - she asked him after she was dressed in a simple dark pink gown.

-What for? Last time I checked I was not a woman. The seven hells would freeze before you found me in any birthing rooms that not yours.

-You could go to Lord Corlys. He was always with you during my births.

Daemon rolled his eyes.

-Oh yes, pestering and tormenting me. Specially with Viserys’s birth. Gods! I had to run away from him and go hide myself in Aegon’s rooms. 

-Suit yourself. But if you are not going to be with Lord Corlys than I will insist you should be with Aegon and Viserys today.

Daemon covered himself completely with the bed covers. Not wanting to keep Laena waiting, Rhaenyra immediately followed the servants into her cousin’s quarters.

Laena was in her bed with princess Rhaenys seating by her side. Her face was red and she was sweating and trying not to scream with the pain, biting on a bed sheet. She managed a weak smile once she saw Rhaenyra.

-The servants told me you were still in the early stages! - she eyed the women furiously and they shrunk in fear.

-I didn’t want to bother you too much.

-Oh Laena, don’t be silly.

Rhaenyra sat on the other side of her and took her hand into her own.

Laena’s face frowned as another contraction hit her and she squeezed the princess’s hand tightly. She whimpered in pain as it passed.

-Do you feel like cursing now? - Rhaenyra teased.

Laena laughed.

-You know, I may be the daughter of a sailor but you dear princess are the only one who talks like one during birth. I am still very much a lady.

-You shall see in a little while.

The maester suddenly appeared with a grumpy face and lifted Laena’s shift looking between her legs with little care.

-Can I push now?

The man simply laughed.

-This really is your first birth! You are hours away from that! - he laughed again and something in the way he did so upset Rhaenyra.

-You should talk with her with greater care! This is a difficult moment.

The maester eyed her with annoyance.

-Your grace, I have helped countless women give birth while you I guess helped none. Leave these matters to me.

-While you might have helped many women during labour, I am guessing you never birthed a child yourself! - Rhaenyra angrily replied- Am I correct?

She could see the wrath in the man’s face. Yet she was a princess, so as much as he wanted to tell her to go do a certain thing, he couldn’t.

-I have not your grace, no.

-Then be more sympathetic to Lady Laena and stop acting as if you hold all of the world’s knowledge in your inept hands! Which you must certainly don’t!

The maester’s face look incredulous, fuming he turned to princess Rhaenys.

-I will be back when the midwives tell me it’s time!

With that he stormed off and Laena’s birth continued.

As much of an idiot he was he had been right, and it took another half a day until she was able to start pushing at what time the dim-witted maester returned. From that point on several times Rhaenyra had to almost be restrained to prevent her from hitting him.  
First, he insisted that Laena had to use a birthing chair although she insisted that she wanted to remain in bed.

-If she says she is more comfortable in there than why are you keeping her here?!

-She is giving birth, your grace, Lady Laena doesn’t know what she is saying!

Only when tears started to fall in Laena’s face did her mother princess Rhaenys ordered the midwives to carry her back into the bed.

She continued to push for several more hours though nothing appeared to change and when blood started to stain the sheets every face in the room was worried.

-Rhaenyra…- Laena mumbled under her breath- I am really scared… I just want this to stop.

-Hush Laena, all will be well I promise. I am here.

Her cousin begun to cry and Rhaenyra cleaned her tears away.

-Keep your strength Laena, just a while longer.

She did manage to keep her strength and carry on though several times she cried and pleaded for it to be over, holding Rhaenyra’s hand so tightly that her skin was marked.

From the time her pain started to when a baby’s cry was heard, almost two days had gone by. Laena was pale as a sheet and looked weaker than ever, which was no surprise given the amount of blood she had lost during the birth.

-It’s a girl! - the midwives said- A beautiful girl, healthy and strong my lady.

Laena smiled and asked for her child.

She was of fine weight with pale skin, a small amount of silver hair on her head and beautiful blue eyes as the summer sea.

-Like Daeron’s. - Laena had said.

When both mother and child were cleaned, Daeron and Lord Corlys were allowed into the rooms. At once Daeron asked Laena if she was well and she gave a faint nod.

Lord Corlys was also very happy and he smiled broadly when his first grandchild was placed in his arms.

-Have you chosen a name yet? - he asked.

-Yes father. Daeron and I want to call her Rhaena. - Laena looked at her mother while she spoke, and a tear sipped from the princess’s light violet eyes. - In honour of my mother.

-That’s a fine name Laena. - Lord Corlys replied- But not for your firstborn daughter!

There was a look of surprise in every face.

-This girl shall wed Rhaenyra’s own son Aegon and she is from House Velaryon. It is only fitting that she has a traditional Velaryon name, not a Targaryen name! Other Houses should bear in mind the future queen’s heritage.

He paused for a moment and Rhaenyra noticed how disappointed Laena’s face was.

-Daenaera. Daenaera Velaryon!

-Daenaera is a lovely name Laena. - Rhaenyra said trying to comfort her cousin- In truth she is so beautiful any name would suit her well.

Laena gave her a smile. Next to them princess Rhaenys was angrily staring at her own husband.

Rhaena, well, Daenaera started to cry and Laena stretched her arms.

-Give her back father. - she paused to regain her breath- She is hungry and I… want to feed her... myself…

-Here Laena have some water. - princess Rhaenys told her child.

-The maester says you are far too weak to feed her from your own breast, and seriously Laena. You are a lady from the richest House of the Seven Kingdoms, and daughter to a princess. You will not feed your daughter like a common peasant in the fields!

-I will feed her! She is mine!

-Laena please, you shouldn’t stress yourself, you are far too weak!- princess Rhaenys intervened- Once you are better I will guarantee that you are able to feed her, do not worry, I give you my word. And don’t pay your father too much attention, he is being an idiot as men often are!

Rhaenys looked Corlys in the eye daring him to say another word, which of course he did not.

After they given Laena some milk of the poppy and she felt asleep, Rhaenyra left her for a while. 

She found her rooms empty as well as Aegon and Viserys’s room. She took a bath, changed her clothes and had a small meal before she went to look for her uncle and sons.

Rhaenyra found them by the beach next to the dragons. Aegon was petting his grey hatching, who had come along with them this time, and the small dragon was happily shrieking. Vhagar and Syrax were flying together, every now and then diving in the waters for a fish. Caraxes was lying on the white sands as Viserys chubby little hand was caressing him. 

Daemon turned to her.

-A girl then?

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Daenaera.

-Is Laena alright? It looked like a long birth, much longer than yours.

-She is very weak, and that maester is simply an idiot! Rather than helping her, he looked to be doing everything in his power to be unhelpful. I should have brought Maester Gerardys with me.

Little Aegon ran to her once he heard her and Rhaenyra eagerly took him into her arms.

-Oh, my little prince! How I missed you!

-Mama!

-Guess what Aegon, your future wife was born today. - Daemon teased.

Little Aegon’s eyes got big and his lower lip trembled. 

-Oh no! Not that face Aegon! If you think you are going to be some sword swallower you got another thing coming!

-Don’t say such things. - Rhaenyra said coming to her son’s defence. - He is just a babe and you are scaring him. He is much too young to like girls!

-Well he better like them, and a lot, when he is old enough!

Aegon held unto Rhaenyra more tightly.

-Don’t worry about him my Aegon, your papa is just being mean.

-I am the big bad dragon after all. - he mused.

Viserys, who was in Daemon’s arms, stretched himself in Aegon’s direction. Daemon approached his niece bringing Viserys closer to Aegon and when the two were near enough, Viserys gave Aegon a small kiss.

Rhaenyra’s heart melted and she gasped as Aegon wrapped his arms around Viserys. Daemon rolled his eyes.

-Best to get back to the castle before your mother faints boys.

In High Tide however, the news were far from good. 

Over the next days Laena’s state continued to worsen. She had a fever and her skin looked as if it were boiling and if at first, she tried to make a light joke saying that it was just because of her Targaryen blood, soon no one believed her.

The foolish maester had said that she needed to be bleed and even with Rhaenyra’s protests, Lord Corlys had told him to do what he deemed necessary. And thus, Laena’s pale white skin was cut again and again. Her fever continued to increase, and she grew weaker by the hour.

-Please let me send Daemon to Dragonstone for Maester Gerardys Lord Corlys! My cousin is sick, she shows no sign of improving and all this fool wants to do is to bleed her more as if she is not weak enough as is!

The maester was perplexed by her words.

-I will not sit around and be insulted, not even by a princess! It is necessary to bleed Lady Laena so we can balance her humours! 

-That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!

Lord Corlys was baffled not knowing who to listen to, though when princess Rhaenys intervened he finally allowed Rhaenyra to send Daemon to Dragonstone to bring Maester Gerardys.

Rhaenyra sat on Laena’s bed with her hand into her own as they waited for her Maester to arrive.

-Don’t worry Laena. Maester Gerardys is the most gifted and brilliant man I ever met! He will get you back to health in no time!

Laena smiled faintly. Her eyes wandered over to the septas.  
-I wish they would stop praying… I already know that I am dying I don’t need them to confirm it so bluntly. And, I don’t believe in their gods.

Tears grew on Laena’s violet eyes.

-You don’t? - Rhaenyra asked.

-The only god I believe in is a goddess, and her name is Vhagar. You know Rhaenyra, I never gave my heart to anyone because my heart was not mine to give… it always belonged to Vhagar ever since I took her to the skies. But I do love my daughter… even if I was barely able to hold her and I want to ask you something…

Laena’s voice failed her as the tears now fell freely from her eyes. Rhaenyra only noted that she too was crying when she tasted the saltiness of her own tears upon her lips.

-Don’t say such things…

-Promise me that you will look after her, Daenaera. Don’t let anyone one hurt her.

-I would never let anyone hurt her!

-And I don’t care what my father says… there’s Targaryen blood in her too and I want her to become a rider as I wa,s for there is no greater joy in this world than flying on dragon’s back and she has to have her own!

-She will. You have the word of princess Rhaenyra Targaryen that your daughter will ride a great and formidable dragon!

Laena smiled.

-Just one more thing… I would very much like it if our children marry each other as your father once said, so make sure Aegon remains the gentle and pure boy he is, and I have no doubt he will make Daenaera very happy one day. Because I already know she will love him.

With her weak hand, Laena caressed Rhaenyra’s face.

-He is your son after all princess, and you are very easy to love, both the good and the bad… very easy to love. I am just sorry that I could not take Vhagar to the skies one last time.

-Don’t you dare say that! Everything will be well!

-I promise that I will send your love to your little Baelon and I will care for him wherever I go, as I know you will do for my daughter.

-Don’t say that… don’t say that…

Rhaenyra embraced Laena and cried until she had no more tears left. 

 

The light coming from the window awoke Rhaenyra. She almost jumped for she never noticed that she had fallen asleep, but somewhere during the night, exhaustion had taken over her.

Startled she looked around in search of Laena but did not find her. In fact, she wasn’t even in Laena’s room but on her own. Daemon was next to her on the bed, still fully dressed and staring at the ceiling.

-Where’s Laena? - she asked him.

He turned to her slowly, his handsome face tired with dark shadows under his lilac eyes. One look at them and she knew. Laena was gone, and with her, she took a piece of Rhaenyra’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, please don't hate me/kill me :'( this was very hard for me to write... I promise I won't break your hearts like this again :'( 
> 
> Anyway when you find it in your hearts to forgive me (making big eyes) the next chapter will be told in Alicent's POV and mentioning the positive things of this chapter, as some of you had guessed in this fic Daenaera is Laena's child and is also older, and I can give the happy spoiler that yes she will marry Aegon one day :) so Rhaenys, the queen who never was, will have her line on the Iron Throne :) 
> 
> Again, please don't hate me, and sad as the ending was, I hope you still liked it. I promise to update soon. Love you all.


	58. Daemon IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D 
> 
> As a way to redeem myself for the last chapter, I tried to update as quickly as I could. I actually had this ready last night but I still had to review it and post it here, it was late and my hands were hurting from writing X'D so I am posting it today after a very hard day on the beach.
> 
> I know I said this chapter would be from Alicent's POV but I thought about it and Daemon was best, but the next one will be from Alicent ;)

Daemon IX

Rain fell on him as Caraxes made his way back to Driftmark. With his arms wrapped around him came Maester Gerardys. Daemon thought he was quite strong for a man who had spent his life surrounded by books and studying the achievements of better men. He was also quite unafraid for someone who had never flown on dragon’s back before.

The whole journey took three times what it normally would because of the weather conditions, and to add insult to injury, it was night-time and Caraxes saw almost nothing. Daemon almost felt glad for the lightning for at least it provided some means to light their way.

When at last they arrived, Syrax gave a small shriek once she saw Caraxes.

A few meters away from his niece’s yellow dragon was the mighty Vhagar whose head was looking down towards something and pushing it with its snout. 

Daemon ran with maester Gerardys trailing behind him. 

Next to Vhagar was Laena Velaryon lying on the sand, her white shift soaked with blood and her skin as pale as the moon above.

The prince picked her up in his arms at once. Vhagar’s head was close to her pushing her gently, her eyes searching for her rider’s and finding nothing.

Daemon look at Vhagar and saw sadness in her bright yellow eyes.

Maester Gerardys ran towards them and felt Laena’s pulse and then her chest. His face unreadable. 

-Gone my prince. I fear I have been brought to late.

The maester’s eyes seemed surprise by something and he pushed Laena’s sleeve away.

-Who did this to her? - her asked turning to Daemon.

Laena’s arm was cut in several places, deep and red gashes.

Daemon’s face frowned.

-I am guessing it was the same foolish maester who let her die because his incompetence.

-Bleeding a woman who just gave birth?! I don’t know if he is a simpleton or if he was trying to kill her, and frankly my prince, I don’t know which of those two options I prefer to believe in.

-Let’s take her back inside. - the prince said with a grim face. - No point of standing here now.

Vhagar eyes followed him as he took her rider away and the dragon gave a faint shriek.

Carrying Laena back to her bed truly upset Daemon. Not only because of the tragedy of it all but because it reminded him of his mother. 

He had found her that day, cold and lifeless on the floors of the Dragon Pit, the same place she had taken his brother Viserys and him so they could see the dragons.

Ever since his brother Aegon’s birth that his mother had not been the same, and although she no longer had the strength to ride Meleys she would visit her often. That day, however, was the last his mother princess Alyssa would ever see the Red Queen.

He had knelt next to her, calling her. In his three-year-old innocence the prince could never have imagined that his beloved mother was dead. Only Viserys, with seven name days, had quickly understood what happened and went to call their father prince Baelon.  
It had taken Daemon a long time to understand his mother was not coming back. 

He never cried. Never mentioned a word of sorrow. But every day since he would ask to go down to the Dragon Pit to see Meleys. And he did so, until his cousin Rhaenys claimed her.

As he climbed the steps to the Velaryon castle several people appeared, amongst them Daeron, Laena’s husband, Vaemond, his father and Lord Corlys who fell to his knees when he saw his beloved only daughter cold and dead in the prince’s arms.

-First Laenor, now Laena… why have the gods forsaken me so?!

The Sea Snake’s face was wet with tears. Daeron remained frozen in his spot.

When Daemon set Laena down, at once the screams and cries of servants, guards and maids of Driftmark were heard, and princess Rhaenys had to be restrained.

Daemon turned to Daeron.

-Would you care to inform me of why your lady wife was wandering the beaches trying to get to Vhagar and no one stopped her?

Daeron’s mouth was open but no word came out. One of the septas answered in his place and Daemon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

-Lady Laena escaped from her rooms your grace. She insisted she wanted to take her dragon to the skies on last time. - the septa said with disapproval in her tone.

“I am guessing this bitch never rode anything and the only touch she ever got was from her “gods””.

-And why didn’t you stop her? I am guessing a woman at death’s door that has just given birth and has been cut and bleed over and over again couldn’t have much strength left. - he spat back at the old septa.

-Well, she pushed us aside.

-Impressive! The Warrior must have granted Lady Laena his own strength then, if you and the other hens in the rooms could not stop her.

The woman was baffled.

Prince Daemon ignored her and turned to Daeron again.

-When you have successfully found your balls again maybe you can help with the vigil that has to be made for your wife. Either you love her or not, that is of no consequence. She died giving birth to a child you placed inside of her so mayhaps you can find a shred of decency and courage inside your useless self and give her a proper goodbye!

Daeron’s eyes were filled with tears and yet he lowered his head in shame upon hearing Daemon’s words.

-And afterwards be so kind as to attend to the daughter she gave you. And perhaps try to be a man and not a boy while you are at it. If you can manage.

Without a second glance the prince turned to some of Laena’s maids.

-May I ask where my niece is?

-Still in our lady’s rooms prince Daemon. She fell asleep I think, though I cannot understand how all the commotion did not wake her.

Daemon smiled for the first time in days.

“A second doom of Valyria could come that my sweetest niece would remain in her deep slumber.”

Laena’s room smelled of blood when he entered and he found Rhaenyra lying in her bed, her beautiful face was moist from the tears. Next to her, was an arm bracelet with a sea horse that he had often seen Lady Laena wearing.

He picked it up and placed it inside his pocked intending to give it to his princess later.

Daemon took her back into their rooms and laid her down on their bed, lying next to her.

His clothes and his boots were wet from the rain and yet he did not feel like removing them.

Rhaenyra stirred next to him.

She opened her haunting purple eyes, made red from all the tears, and she looked over at him. He returned her gaze and once he told her of Laena’s fate Rhaenyra whimpered and fresh tears escaped her lovely eyes.

Daemon held her in his arms until she calmed herself. Not because her sadness was gone, but because she was tired, and her face was sore from crying.

A faint knock on the door pulled them both back to the present.

-Whomever it is I don’t care! - Rhaenyra snapped. - Go and tell them to go away!

Daemon raised one of his eyebrows.

-I will remind you, my little dragon, that I am a prince and your lord husband, not a servant you can give commands to.

Rhaenyra grunted and pushed him away.

-Why must you always be so cruel! I am suffering, my heart has been broken into a thousand pieces and you are scolding me for being less gentle when ASKING you for something. I can’t stand this!

-If you are about to pull an “I am Rhaenyra Targaryen” blah blah blah and slap me I hope you are ready for what comes next. I may be tired, but I am never too tired for you princess.

She grunted again and went over to the balcony.

Ignoring her tantrum, Daemon went over to the door and found one of Aegon’s maids standing outside.

-I am sorry for disturbing you at this late hour my prince but your son prince Aegon hasn’t stopped crying asking for his mother and that in turn made little Viserys cry and…

The rogue prince lifted his hand.

-Tell my son I will be with him shortly.

The woman nodded and gave him a curtsey before leaving.

-Rhaenyra! - he called.

His niece was seating on a stone stool by the window staring into the sea and ignoring him. 

-It may concern you to know that your sons Aegon and Viserys, you remember them, the boys that your birthed some time ago, have spent the last days looking for you and they are now crying in their nursery and once again asking about you. Though I usually have no patience for tears I can sympathize with them, after all they are babes and the last time they saw you was what? Almost seven days ago? Last time I checked you were their mother yes?

Rhaenyra threw him a furious look yet she did not reply.

-I certainly recalled when I spilled my seed into you and nine moons later, we had one and then the other, and since they came out of you I think that makes you their mother. Although given that you have cared as much about them in the past days as you care about some sour milk, perhaps I am wrong.

That made Rhaenyra snap.

-I love them! They are my children! Don’t you dare say things like those to me!

She stood and closed the space between them.

-If I haven’t been with them it is because I have been tending to Laena during her hour of need!

It amused Daemon whenever his little niece tried to stand up to him. Mostly because she barely reached his shoulder and he could easily pick her up with one hand.

-And now Lady Laena is dead, and as sad and tragic as that is, life goes on princess. It did when your mother died. It did when our first child died, still in your womb. And it will move on now! And I also know for a fact that if Lady Laena was here she would want you to be strong and to act like a grown woman and not a spoiled little child! 

Rhaenyra eyed him very angry.

-We have a body to burn, a babe named Daenaera to take care of, an idiot maester that needs some consequences for his idiocy and you my little princess, have two sons who need you. So, this is what is going to happen: I am going to our sons now and I will come fetch you in the morning. You have an entire night to weep and mourn your friend, but come the sun, you will once be the Princess of Dragonstone. Rest well Rhaenyra.

Daemon turned on his heels and left her, hearing her little sobs as he closed the door. He turned to her handmaids before he went to his sons’ rooms.

-Make sure she baths, eats and looks presentable. I married a princess, and I expect her to look the part.

They mumbled an “yes my prince”.

He found his sons looking miserable. Aegon was making the mother of all big eyes and he was pouting and sniffing. Viserys was not crying but he had a real sad face on and was holding unto his stuffed-dragon doll as if holding unto to dear life.

Daemon picked up Aegon and the boy hugged him.

-There, there, my boy. Whatever happened that you are crying this hard?

-Jaelan muña [I want mother]! – his son replied.

-Ziry kostagon daor paktot sir Aegon [She can’t right now Aegon]. Yn, nyke kivio ao bona aderī kessa māzigon naejot ao arlī [But, I promise you that soon she will come to you again].

Aegon sniffed and rubbed his hands against his eyes.

\- Aōha kepa iksis kesīr [your father is here]. - Daemon reassured him again.

\- Muña iksis sȳrkta… [mother is better]. - Aegon replied.

Daemon stared at him with a less than friendly face.

Aegon’s lower lip trembled and at once Daemon’s face softened.

\- Skorkydoso nūmāzma nyke pikībagon naejot ao? [how about I read to you].

Aegon smiled and Viserys looked curiously at Daemon from his wet-nurse’s arms.

\- Olvie sȳz [very good]. Ao [You] – Daemon said to Aegon setting him on the floor- Bed. And you. - he told the wet-nurse, this time in the common tongue. - Give me Viserys.

The fat woman did as he asked. Viserys smiled once he was in Daemon’s arms.

He took of his boots and settled on the bed with his sons.

-You Jeyne or whatever your name is, bring me that big red book over there and then take your friends with you and fuck off.

-But my prince! - the wet-nurse said- I will have to feed his grace prince Viserys in an hour.

Daemon rolled his eyes.

-And when that hour passes you can return and give your udders over to my prince for him to suck like the milking cow you are. Until then, kindly, fuck off from my sight!

The women gasped though they quickly half-ran from the room leaving the rogue prince with prince Aegon and prince Viserys.

\- ābrar [women]… - he told his sons.

 

Daemon never felt sleep come but he did rest for many hours. He had fallen asleep with baby Viserys next to him and Aegon on the other side and they were both still there when he rose from bed. While his oldest son still had his eyes closed, baby Viserys had his open and he was staring at him curiously.

-I am guessing your wet-nurse woke you to feed you as she said, right?

Viserys babbled a little making incoherent noises.

-If you are bragging about having a tit on your mouth every hour or so I will have you know I get to suck on your mother’s breasts and I can promise you no other pair of tits I ever saw match up to hers. And I have seen a lot trust me.

“Gods, bragging to a babe about a pair of breasts I will likely not see for weeks… what has my life come down to?”

Viseys laughed again and babbled away. 

He called his sons’ maids and left for his own apartments. He had to change for the shit of a day awaiting him.

When he entered, he did not saw Rhaenyra there, which could be a good sign. He took a quick bath and dressed himself in his darkest garments for the vigil and the cremation. 

He finally found Rhaenyra standing next to Laena’s body. She was dresses in black from head to toe and her hair was tied in an intricate braid. Her lovely face was made even lovelier by the sadness for if there ever had been a woman who looked beautiful even when in tears it was the Realm’s Delight.

Daemon stood next to his niece and she eyed him furiously.

“At least she stopped crying… Gods, I am getting too old for this shit.”

Laena’s body had been beautifully prepared for the funeral pyre. Any blood she had had been cleaned. He mane of silver-gold curls shone like true silver and she had been dressed in a lovely sea-green dress- the colours of house Velaryon.

Although Lord Corlys was there, princess Rhaenys was not. Little wonder though. Daemon had to admit that his cousin had been dealt with a nasty hand. From the beloved daughter of the crown-prince and presumed heir, to being denied her father’s crown twice and losing her two and only children, there was little to envy about the Queen who never was’s fate.

They spent the day there, standing vigil and saying the last goodbyes to Lady Laena, the once beautiful and adventurous daughter of Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys. When night came Laena’s body was carried to the outsides of High Tide and she was placed in her final resting space.

As befitted anyone of Valyrian descent, her body would be cremated not buried, and her dragon Vhagar was the one who would light the pyre.

-We stand here to say our final goodbyes to our beloved Lady Laena of Houses Velaryon and Targaryen. - the old septon said begun- The gods tell us that as we live, so must we die, but we should take comfort in knowing that our Lady Laena is in a better place and that she will be taken into the gods’ waiting arms for she was a true and gentle lady.

He took a pause and Daemon rolled his eyes for he knew that now the septon would recite a prayer for each of the seven gods.

-Let the Father…- before he could even end the Father’s prayer, he was interrupted by princess Rhaenys’s arrival.

Dressed in the black and red of her House, the princess carried in her hands a black cloak with the three-headed dragon of the Targaryens. She covered her daughter with it and faced everyone.

-My daughter is the descendent of two of the only remaining Houses from Old Valyria and it was from our gods she was named. She was a rider of dragons and in her body ran the blood of kings and conquerors. May the Seven answer the prayers of common men, and our valyrian gods will answer ours. Tonight, my daughter won’t ascend to the Seven Heavens, but she will go to her true home.

Rhaenys caressed her daughter’s face one final time.

-Send my love to your grandfather and to your brother child, and one day, I will meet you all once more. But not today. I must take care of your Daenaera.

With one last kiss Rhaenys said her goodbyes. The princess turned to Vhagar who was between Caraxes, Syrax and her own Meleys.

\- Aōha kipagīros iksis dombo Vhagar. Jēda naejot ivestragon geros ilas.

In the ancient language of the dragon lords, Rhaenys told Vhagar that her rider was gone and bid the dragon to say her goodbyes. The dark bronze dragon’s eyes met Rhaenys. She stared at Laena with her bright yellow eyes.

-Dracarys. - princess Rhaenys said using the ancient word for “dragon fire”.

Vhagar’s dark flames engulfed the pyre. With one last glance the largest of the Targaryen dragons, and the only survivor from the days of the conquest, gave a piercing shriek, spread her wings and took to the skies.

The other dragons let her go. Syrax’s eyes lingering on her as she disappeared into the horizon. 

Aegon’s little hatchling gave out a little shriek and Daemon glanced over at him. Standing next to much larger and powerful dragons, the prince had not even noticed the small grey dragon that had bounded with his son.

As the last of the flames disappeared so had Laena, and her aches were given to the sea.

-So my daughter remains as free in death as she was in life. - Lord Corlys said.

With one last look at her dear friend, his niece left, and her eyes fell upon the maester of Driftmark. 

The silence was cut by Rhaenyra’s voice, every bit as sharp as a valyrian-steel sword.

-You!

The maester addressed her with a less than pleased face, and then turned to Lord Corlys.

-I apologize my lord but I will have to refuse to speak with the princess, for ever since she first arrived here she has treated me with nothing but disrespect and I am a valuable member of the Velaryon House…

-Silence!

Rhaenyra stood before him.

-When the crown-princess Rhaenyra of House Targaryen gives you a command you obey old man, or have you forgotten that I answer to no one save my father?!

The maester’s mouth fell open.

-House Velaryon has been sworn to House Targaryen for more than two centuries. My commands are those of Lord Corlys so you will address me from now onwards!

Even Vaemond, Corlys’s son trembled before Rhaenyra’s words.

-Your deep incompetence and plain stupidity have made it that Lady Laena Velaryon’s life was lost. And if this was my opinion even before I spoke to Maester Gerardys he confirmed it. So it’s no longer my opinion but a given fact.

The maester trembled and Daemon was sure he was almost pissing himself in fear.

-So you stand here accused of murder maester.

-If I am accused- he half mumbled half sobbed- Then I will have a trial… I will go to King’s Landing and await the king’s justice.

Rhaenyra lifted her finger and moved it from side to side.

-No, no, no, no maester. Your trial has already begun you see, and princess Rhaenyra Targaryen will be your judge. This is a simple matter and there is no need to trouble my father on this account.

The man’s face fell and at that moment Daemon was sure he had pissed himself.

-Kneel. - Rhaenyra commanded, a wicked smile upon her face.

Dropped to his knees would be a better way to describe the maester’s movements. Rhaenyra towered over him and with one swift movement she took the maester’s chain from around his neck.

-Syrax! - she called- Dracarys!

As the princess thrown the heavy chain into the air, Syrax’s yellow flames hit it and the links of the chain were quickly melted away.

Afterwards Syrax continued to walk towards the maester, who at that point had likely emptied his bowels.

-The penalty you deserve for your crime old man is death! And Syrax here has not had a taste of human flesh for so long…

Syrax gave a loud shriek.

-I know my sweet, I know. - she told her lady dragon with a soothing voice.

-MERCY YOUR GRACE, MERCY! - he pleaded as tears fell from his eyes.

-SILENCE! - Rhaenyra ordered.

The maester begun to weep loudly.

-As I was saying, I should give you to Syrax. Alas, I don’t want your worthless life to be in anyway associated with the memory of such a pure and kind soul as Laena was. Keep your puny life for what is worth.

He breathed with relief.

-But not here. You will leave Driftmark on the next ship that sails to the other side of the Narrow Sea and you are hereby forbidden to ever set foot into Westeros again under the penalty of death. Fail to do so maester, and I won’t know my mercy again. - as he breathed in relief Rhaenyra smiled again- But you won’t leave whole. Those hands you carry were the ones who cut Laena and who sentenced her to death. So, the rest of you will leave, but they will stay.

With a snap of Rhaenyra’s fingers the guards took him away crying and pleasing for mercy.

Rhaenyra and Rhaenys shared a smile.

-You can’t do that!

Vaemond, nephew to lord Corlys and Daeron’s father turned to the princess and then to Corlys.

-Uncle I beg you to do something. That man she exiled and ordered to be mutilates has served us for several faithful years and he had no fault in Laena’s unfortunate death! You cannot stand by as this injustice happens!

-You are lucky he was not killed in such a manner Ser Vaemond. I would advise you to precede with caution unless you want your tongue to follow that imbecile to the other side of the Narrow Sea! - Rhaenyra replied.

Lord Corlys spoke as well.

-The princess’s words nephew, but it is my will. And I would cut your tongue myself! Are you loyal to your House or to that maester?! 

Vaemond’s face turned red with anger.

-And remove yourself from my sight! There’s so much I can stomach in a day.

Vaemond looked from one side to the other but no one came to his defence. With his tale between his legs he left.

-You spoke like a true princess of our line today Rhaenyra. - princess Rhaenys told his niece. - Good to see you have more backbone in you than your father.

Rhaenyra gave her a nod. 

Princess Rhaenys went over to Corlys and he kissed her forehead. The two left for the castle arm in arm, leaning against one another.

Daemon approached Rhaenyra.

-You are a true princess. Not much of Viserys in you. I always thought that you were more like me, you know? I don’t believe I ever told you that.

Daemon pulled Rhaenyra to him.

-Shall we go as well, my sweet niece?

He gave her his most dashing smile, yet her face remained unperturbed.

-I wish to go and see my sons. - she told him. - And I haven’t forgotten how unkind you were to me throughout all of this!

She meant to escape his arms, but Daemon pulled her more to himself.

-Then let me show you just how kind I can be my princess…- he whispered in her ear.

Rhaenyra ignored him and looked away from him.

With an amused smirk Daemon let her go.

“How I love it when you play hard to get my sweet… a little challenge now and then is always amusing.” The rogue prince thought to himself.

He watched her hips sway as she went back to the castle and he licked his lips.

 

Aegon had jumped once he saw his mother and he ran to her calling her name. Rhaenyra hugged and kissed him to no end and she took Viserys into her arms as well also filling him with kisses and making him laugh.

She stayed with them like that for several hours and the four of them had a quiet dinner together with Viserys still in his niece’s arms and Aegon close to her. She barely ate a thing however and the prince noted that she appeared to have lost weight. 

Small wonder, the princess had barely touched any food during a week.

Every now and then Rhaenyra smiled and her eyes would meet Daemon’s and she would make a serious face at him like the stubborn little princess she was.

Daemon seized the opportunity to touch her since, with Viserys in her arms, she could not stop him.

-You look lovely in black my princess. In every colour really, but black and red most of all. Every time I see you with these colours, I am brought to that day so many years ago when I returned to King’s Landing. And what did I saw? My little niece had turned into the most beautiful maiden the Seven Kingdoms had ever saw and that she brought all others to shame. But there was a sadness in your beauty princess… how much you needed someone to care and tend you and only you… to love only you.

His hand caressed her face and he pulled it towards him gently.

-The most beautiful face I ever saw.

Their eyes met and he saw that Rhaenyra’s walls were beginning to crumble. He smiled and leaned his face towards hers, though when his lips were inches away from hers they were interrupted by little Aegon.

The boy asked when they were going home.

Rhaenyra turned to him at once.

-Tomorrow before supper we will be back at Dragonstone my prince. - she replied in valyrian.

His niece then looked at him.

-I think we should not impose our presence here any longer uncle. Corlys and Rhaenys want to be alone with each other in this moment of grief. When the waters are smoother, we will come and visit them and little Daenaera.

-I agree that it is best for us to go back to Dragonstone my princess.

After they finished their meal Rhaenyra went to put Aegon and Viserys to bed. When she came back her ladies helped her undress and into her sleeping silks.

Daemon watched with delight as her naked body was uncovered and as her long braid was undone and her hair spilled like silver silk intertwined with gold thread. 

With her ladies gone, Daemon pulled the covers back as Rhaenyra climbed into their bed.

She meant to lie as far away from his as she could, but the prince had other ideas. He pulled Rhaenyra’s body next to his own and kissed her softly on her lips as he let his hands wander over her body.

He rubbed her nose against hers as he often did when she was a child. His eyes never left hers as he reached into the nightstand.

Rhaenyra gasped as she felt the cold band in her arm.

Daemon let it slip until the top of her arm and then admired it.

-You should gain some weight or that thing will slip.

-What is it?

-A gift from Laena. She left it next to you on the bed.

Rhaenyra’s tearful gaze met his.

Daemon kissed away her tears and held her small frame next to his. It would just be for one night… he felt her relax and sleep came easy for both of them that night.

He dreamt of his two sons, his two boys with silver hair and purple eyes, yet in his dream they would turn into two other boys with silver hair and purple eyes. Rhaenyra in turn turned into the small woman he had seen, the same age as his niece though not nearly as beautiful and with blonde hair instead of silver.

 

-I was hoping to have a moment with you. Rhaenyra and I are leaving promptly. - he told the Sea Snake as he entered his rooms.

Corlys was alone, looking pale and broken. He glanced over at Daemon but gave no reply.

-We haven’t had a chance to speak but I wanted to offer my condolences for your daughter. I imagine it should be bad enough to lose a son, but a daughter too… I cannot imagine Corlys, truly.

-Thank you Daemon. That means a lot coming from anyone, but most of all you. You are not the warmest of men and I can count on one hand the amount of times I saw you genuinely caring for someone, yet I know this is one of those times.

Daemon gave him a small smile.

-Don’t get used to it.

-Wouldn’t dream of it.

-There is another thing I had hoped to talk with you about my old friend.

Corlys’s eyes met his and he looked surprised at the prince’s statement.

-Laenor and Laena were your only children by Rhaenys… but they were not the only children you ever had Corlys.

The Sea Snake looked puzzled for a moment before he grasped the true meaning of Daemon’s words.

-Those boys are yours Corlys. Bastard or not, they are still yours.

For a moment Daemon remembered Mysaria and the child they had once lost. He quickly pushed it away to the back of his mind.

-They deserve to have a good life, and you as their father should do your best to keep them safe. Women may come and go, today they are ours, the next day they are someone else’s, but your children are yours forever, no matter if they are here or in the afterlife, they are still yours.

-Rhaenys would never…

-Then for Laenor and Laena, think of a way to have their brothers safe and to give them a proper life. A few cobblers here and there to their mother is not sufficient and you know this. They deserve more.

Silence fell between them.

-Maybe I could…

-Hey, this is your problem, not mine! I was just bringing it to your attention but don’t pull me into your messes! I have enough to worry about as is.

-I was beginning to be concerned over you Daemon. Acting like a normal human being for more than five minutes? I was almost fearing about your health. But you are back to your regular heartless self, so I am reassured that all is well.

-Oh, dear Corlys. I am a Targaryen. And that old friend means I am not a normal man, so I would never act like one.

With a last smirk, the rogue prince left the Sea Snake.

After the storm he had fought during his left flight it was pleasant to have such a sunny day upon their departure for it made their journey quick and pleasant.

This time, Daemon took Aegon with him and Rhaenyra took Viserys. His older son smiled as the wind hit his light silver hair and his dark purple eyes met his father’s. The prince couldn’t help but smile as he was once again remembered of how the boy’s eyes resembled those of his mother.

As they landed, he helped Rhaenyra off her dragon. He stared into her eyes and caressed her face tenderly.

-How many souls have you trapped in there? - he asked her.

-A thousand and more uncle. Worry not though, you are safe from their spell for they cannot take what you do not have.

He threw his head back and laughed.

-Are you calling me soulless? 

-If the glove fits…

He was about to kiss her when once again they were interrupted by little Aegon.

-Muña. Kepa. Lōgor!

-Yes Aegon, our ship is coming.

But when Daemon turned to the horizon it was not just a ship but several and in their sails was the black and red colours of their own House.

-Is that?

-My father! - Rhaenyra angrily replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed ;) I will try to have the next chapter by friday/saturday. Byes!


	59. Alicent VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D NEW CHAPTER! Y-E-Y!
> 
> I actually wanted to have it finished sooner but I was inspired and guess what?  
> A) I am adding another chapter to part 1  
> B) I am adding another chapter to part 1  
> C) I am adding two other chapters to part 1
> 
> You guessed it right! It's C!!!!!!!
> 
> Yes I know don't hate me :3 they will be from Rhaenyra and Daemon's pov and it will cover some of the time they spent apart before they married ;D and I really think that you guys will like it. The Rhaenyra chapter is done but I wanted to give you the new chapter of The Blacks and the Greens part 2 before so you don't throw rocks at me, because lets be honest, after the last two chapters I kind of desserve it :D 
> 
> Anyway enough ranting and here it is the newest chapter told from Alicent's POV :D enjoy!

Alicent VI

120 AC 

King’s Landing

-Lady Laena is dead…- Viserys mumbled as he read the parchment sent to him from Driftmark.

King, queen and their children were breaking their fast in the royal apartments when Grand Maester Mellos came bearing a missive sent from High Tide.

Alicent was shocked.

-Dead? Are you certain? - she asked.

-Beyond certain…- her husband replied as he handed her the letter- Written by the hand of Rhaenyra’s faithful Maester Gerardys. Lady Laena died on her childbed a few days after her daughter was born.

Viserys became increasingly pale and at once Grand Maester Mellos brought him a cup of water.

-Please Your Grace! Calm yourself I beseech you. You know that you cannot upset yourself!

-She died during her labour… as my mother Alyssa… as Rhaenyra’s mother my late wife Aemma and her own mother princess Daella before… What curse is this that has continuing fallen upon our family?!

-A tragedy Your Grace. - spoke septon Eustace who had accompanied Grand Maester Mellos to deliver the sad news.

The Grand Maester called one of his apprentices and ordered him to run and fetch a calming draught for the king.

-Are you well my queen?

Quick as lightning, Ser Criston was by her side.

-Oh, my faithful Ser Criston. Yes, I am well, just taken aback by such dreadful news.

-Poor Lady Laena. - her daughter, her sweet innocent daughter Helaena said with tears in her eyes. - How could the gods have taken her like this?

Her son Daeron although young also appeared to be saddened by the news. Aegon and Aemond stared at each other.

A young maester boy soon returned with a calming draught which he mixed into the king’s drink giving it to him. Viserys drank it all.

-Such a blow to Rhaenyra. My poor child, she and Lady Laena were as close to one another as sisters. Must she now nothing but grief in her lifetime? 

Viserys’s words almost made Alicent laugh. No wonder the princess was so spoiled, her father took it upon himself to make everything, absolutely everything about her! Even the death of Lady Laena Velaryon had turned into Rahenyra’s personal tragedy! It was baffling! 

“The gods are fools!” Alicent thought to herself “Was there any justice in the world then the bitch would have been the one to perish during birth instead of the Velaryon girl!”

In truth she had nothing against Lady Laena except the fact the she had a very poor taste in who she chose for friend. After all, the whore was her best friend, or at least that was what everyone said. Laena’s parents however were a different matter.

A darker part of her however felt a little satisfied. The proud and arrogant princess Rhaenys had lost her remaining child! It served her right! Her and her husband Lord Corlys! Together, they had done everything in their power to humiliate her and to take slights against her and her children, it served them right!

She almost smiled imagining Rhaenyra the whore and the foolish princess Rhaenys crying over Laena’s dead body.

-Mother?

It was Helaena calling for her.  
Alicent looked upon her child’s face. She was sad beyond measure and a few tears escaped her lovely face. They made her feel ashamed of herself…

No matter how she hated the princess and the Velaryons she couldn’t think such things. She was a woman too and she had a daughter. None of them was free of perishing in such circumstances.

“It’s the bitch’s fault! She makes me think vile and wicked things! But I must remember that I am a kind and decent woman.”

-Come here my princess!

-I want to send prayers for Lady Laena. I want to go to the temple of the Mother to pray for her and for her poor daughter.

Helaena sat on Alicent’s lap as she combed her daughter’s hair away from her face gently.

-Don’t worry my sweet thing. I promise you we shall go later today, and we will pray and sing songs for her.

The princess continued to sob lightly.

-Listen to your mother princess. Lady Laena is in a better place now. She is in the Seven Heavens, surrounded by the gods. If you must pity someone princess pity the living, for we live in a depraved world filled with evil, gluttony and fornication and the Father teaches us that…

Viserys quickly interrupted Septon Eustace’s mumblings, something Alicent was grateful for. As pious as she was, she had no patience for the septon’s long speeches. 

-Grand Maester Mellos, I require parchment and ink. I must write a letter to Lord Corlys and Lady Rhaenys to express my sentiments for their loss. Bring it at once.

The Grand Maester bowed and left the royal apartments. Viserys then turned to septon Eustace.

-And you septon Eustace, please see to it that prayers are said for Lady Laena’s soul for seven days and seven nights and have the septas sing the Mother’s hymn to commend the lady to the gods. 

-Layd Laena is in the Mother’s arms my king. It will be as you bided. 

Viserys reclined himself on his chair running his hands through his face.

Alicent continued to smooth Helaena’s hair and to say words of comfort to her.

Grand Mester Mellos returned and gave Viserys the parchment and ink to write his message which he began doing immediately.

-Bring more please Grand Maester. I must also write to my daughter Rhaenyra.

Viserys looked over at Alicent, his eyes very serious.

-She needs us my love. She needs her family around her during this difficult time. And we should be together now. This death must be a lesson to us all. None of us know how much time we have left in this world, and we should keep those we love close to us.

Alicent met her husband’s eyes. She knew what his words meant. They would go to Dragonstone…

A few weeks before, Viserys had been excitedly planning a trip to Dragonstone. He meant for them to go there for a season. The last time court and nobles had been there had been for Rhaenyra’s name day, when a feast was thrown to officially celebrate her engagement to her uncle prince Daemon. And that had been over six years ago. Her son Daeron was not even alive back then. In fact, he had yet to see Dragonstone, the ancient seat of the Targaryen family.

His plans had been disrupted however when his daughter the princess had arrogantly informed him that she would be away to Driftmark for an unspecified period of time, and as such, their visit was not desired. 

Viserys had been sad by the princess’s words, yet as a whipped dog he did as his daughter said and did not press the issue.

“He is as weak as King Aenys. Worse in truth! As much of a fool as Aenys was, at least he was clever enough to not give his daughter princess Rhaena to her uncle Maegor. Viserys however gave his brother Daemon his daughter on a silver platter and patted him on the back afterwards!”

Unfortunately for the princess, it appeared her time at Driftmark had been cut short by the recent events and as such, Viserys plans for a trip to Dragonstone were resurrected.

-Does this mean she is coming here again? - Aegon asked with an annoyed face.

Viserys gave his oldest boy a small smile.

-No, my dear boy. It means that we are visiting your sister in Dragonstone.

Grand Maester Mellos returned bringing with him fresh parchment.

-Grand Maester, please use my seal and send this letter at once to Driftmark. When you are done please return so I can give you the letter for my daughter.

As the Grand Maester left their rooms again, Alicent turned to her husband.

-Is this really a good idea my love?

-Alicent please! I know you and Rhaenyra had had your differences in the past, but this goes beyond such silly things! She lost a dear friend of hers and we should be with her during this difficult time. You know how much she loved Lady Laena!

-I did not meant it as such Viserys. I only meant it that I fear we won’t be welcomed there. Or have you forgotten the letter she sent you explicitly saying we were not to go there on her absence.

-She was just being overprotective! Rhaenyra takes it to heart that she is princess of Dragonstone, you know that.

Typical Viserys, always with excuses on the tip of his tongue to forgive his daughter’s rudeness.

-I am certain she won’t object to us given the circumstances.

-As you say so my love.

-Who know, mayhaps we will be able to turn this tragedy into a happy memory. It will be good for the children to go to Dragonstone. Specially you Aemond. - the king added with a smile.

Her son Aemond raised an eyebrow.

-Why?!- he demanded.

Alicent couldn’t help but smile. Her second son was a ferocious boy, from the second he was born she knew he would be a great warrior one day and it filled with pride. He was the true blood of the dragon in every way!

Viserys gave a small laugh.

-Oh, my boy. I will have you know that the main reason I originally planned this whole journey was on your behalf.

Her son Aegon looked puzzled and so did Helaena, still seated on her lap.

Aemond looked angry at his father’s words.

-And why would I want to go there?!- he demanded.

The king laughed once more.

-You remind me so much of your uncle! Only the pair of you would take offense with such a thing!

Aemond was even angrier for being compared to his uncle and his fury increased. Alicent feared he might say something that got him into trouble, so she gave him a look that said “keep quiet.”

-I was hoping you could finally claim a dragon of your own! - Viserys finally explained. - I have been giving this a lot of thought and it’s time you have one. Your brother Aegon commands Sunfyre the Gold, your sister claimed Dreamfyre as her mount, even your little brother Daeron has a dragon, the beautiful Tessarion, and no doubt in a few years he will take her to the skies as Aegon and Helaena did with their own dragons. All that’s missing is you my boy.

His father’s comment made Aemond blush a deep crimson colour.

-I love Tessarion! - little Daeron said innocently. - She likes it when I give her lamb meat.

Viserys gave his youngest son a big smile.

-Of course you do. But we must find your brother a dragon of his own as well!

He blew the parchment as he finished his letter to dry the ink.

-Slim pickings here in the capital, but many dragons live at Dragonstone and you Aemond can claim one for yourself or you can choose an egg or even a hatchling. That is… if you are bold enough!

That made Aemond’s embarrassment disappear at once.

-I am not afraid of anything! - he loudly replied- I am a dragon! And the dragon fears nothing!

-Then claim a dragon of your own. You are ten, soon to be eleven my boy. By your age all of my children were riders. Your sister Rhaenyra took her own dragon to the skies at the tender age of seven! 

Of course, her husband couldn’t pass the opportunity to praise the bitch on something.

-And I myself rose Balerion the Black Dread. So, you have quite the legacy to live up to boy!

Aegon sniggered and gave his brother an amused smirk.

-Father is right Aemond. About time you catch up to Helaena and me. - he mocked his younger brother- I am sure there are a number of eggs that you might like. But of course, afterwards you still have to wait for them to hatch and to grow enough to carry you.

Aemond was fuming.

-I don’t want a stupid egg!

Viserys laughed.

-Then pray one of the older dragons accepts you. A dragon that has had a previous rider may be less violent than the wild ones, but I can promise you that those who only had one rider before will be harder to win over. That I know of, in Dragonstone, only Silverwing and Vermithor have had riders, but they had only one, my grandmother Alysanne and my grandfather Jaehaerys. So, you may find them a hard to persuade. But if you are insistent enough you might just win one of them over.

There was a sudden spark in Aemond’s eyes.

-There’s one more dragon now, who had many riders! - he noted.

Viserys raised an eyebrow.

-If you are talking about Vhagar don’t even consider it! She recently lost her rider and she will be grieving. You don’t want to poke a grieving dragon son! Targaryen or not, she will not care!

-Your father is absolutely right Aemond! You are not to go anywhere near that monster!

Though Alicent wanted nothing more than for her son to claim a dragon as his siblings had done, the thought of Vhagar alone was enough to make the hairs behind her neck stand.

Vhagar was a dangerous beast. He had been at wars; he had been Queen Visenya’s mount for decades and she was rumoured to have dabbled in the dark arts. A dangerous cunning woman who had murdered her own nephew to get her monster of a son on the throne.

No. Her dragon was out of the question.

-Vermithor would be a good choice. - Alicent told Aemond. - He was the Old King’s mount. He is huge and still growing, the second largest of the dragons. Fierce and faster than old Vhagar. He will make for a fine mount.

Viserys nodded his head pleased.

-Aye. I would choose him as well. And what a wonderful thing it would be my queen that the son of the woman who tended my grandfather should have his dragon.

Alicent smiled.

-Our beloved King Jaehaerys would smile down in approval from the afterlife. - her husband added.

-Vermithor belonged to a king. - Alicent encouraged her son. - What an honour it would be for you my son.

Aemond’s face frowned.

-The dragon is the one who ought to feel honoured, not me!

Viserys threw his head back laughing, he seemed to have recovered from the grave news.

-Only you to make me laugh in a day like this my boy. Let’s hope your actions are as bold as your words and I have no doubt Vermithor will let you climb on his back!

 

The preparations for the journey were made hastily and as the sun appeared on the skies the next day, they departed for Dragonstone.

The royal family was accompanied by the majority of their household which included their personal servants, the Grand Maester, Lord Lyonel Strong the Hand and both his sons, septon Eustace, Helaena’s septa and the queen’s personal handmaidens. The Kings Guard also accompanied them and Alicent saw how upset Ser Criston looked. The poor knight loaded having to be anywhere near Rhaenyra and honestly, she couldn’t blame him.

It was a short voyage by ship and a shorter on dragon, though she had forbidden Aegon and Helaena from wandering far from the ships. Helaena had promptly agreed. Aegon had sulked saying that it was no fun to fly so slowly, specially on a light and smaller dragon as Sunfyre. In the end though, they both did as bided by their mother.

As the ships docked, they were received by Rhaenyra’s creature, maester Gerardys. An odd man dressed in dark robes with a heavy chain around his neck with twice the links of a regular maester’s chain. He had long grey hair tied in a ponytail, a dark pointed beard and mysterious dark eyes, almost black. Alicent had always thought he looked more like a wizard as depicted in the old bocks than a maester and nothing about him inspired her trust.

Next to the strange man stood the three white cloaks that had been serving the princess since she married. Ser Erryk Cargyll, Ser Steffon Darklyn and Ser Lorent Marbrand.

-Your graces. - he greeted with a low bow. - I humbly welcome you to Dragonstone. Princess Rhaenyra bided me to receive you and to escort you to the castle.

Viserys looked surprised.

-How did my daughter know of our arrival?

Maester Gerardys’s eyes gleamed.

-The princess and her husband the prince were returning from High Tide when they saw your ships approaching Your Grace.

Her husband smiled pleased.

-Ah good, good. - he said rubbing his hands together. - This way we won’t catch my daughter by surprise.

He turned to Aegon and Helaena who had just climbed down from their dragons.

-Best you two take Sunfyre and Dreamfyre to the courtyard where the other dragons are kept so they can eat and rest.

-I apologize your grace. - Maester Gerardys interrupted with a sly smile. - The princess said the two dragons are to be kept by the docks. After the incident that occurred last year between Sunfyre and Syrax, her grace does not want the prince’s dragon near her own.

Alicent’s face frowned.

-That’s preposterous! - she protested- My children’s dragons will be much better taken cared of near the other dragons. You can tell the princess to relax. I am sure no issue will take place between her dragon and Sunfyre just as long as her beast is in chains.

-But that is precisely the issue your grace. - Gerardys arrogantly replied- Syrax and Caraxes are not kept in chains per prince Daemon’s orders. They are free to come and go as they wish, so trouble could come between the princess’s beloved Syrax and your son’s young dragon.

Aegon was about to protest when his father intervened.

-It will be as Rhaenyra says kind maester. Dragonstone is hers and here we abide by her rules.

-Father! - Aegon protested.

-No more dispute Aegon! Your sister is upset, and she hardly needs her own family to trouble her further. Sunfyre and Dreamfyre will be well taken care of here. Now, let us go to Dragonstone, I am starving.

-Careful not to upset the whore of Dragonstone Aegon, or she might throw a fit. - Alicent heard Aemond whisper in his brother’s ear.

The two laughed together as they followed the royal party to the castle.

As they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Ser Robert Quince.

-Your graces what an honour!

His huge belly made his bow awkward and Ser Steffon had to help him steady himself.

-Maester Gerardys, her grace bid me say that she has ordered the servants to prepare rooms for her father and the other courtiers and as such, they are welcomed to go there and freshen up before they meet with the princess.

-Certainly Ser Robert. 

Viserys smiled to him.

-It does sound like a good idea, doesn’t it my love? A little rest after such a taxing journey. Lead the way Maester Gerardys. Ser Robert, if it isn’t too much trouble please tell the servants to bring cheese and bread to my chambers, and some wine for me and Lord Strong. And you will be more than welcome to join us of course.

Ser Robert smiled like a buffoon thanking her husband over and over again.

After their things were unpacked and they had rested for a while, they finally went to meet with the princess.

The bitch was seated on the throne, dressed all in black, and with a tired look on her face. Her son Aegon was on her lap and her uncle was standing by her side.

Her face remained unperturbed as they entered, almost if they were invisible or if she was trying to see something behind them. Yet Alicent could see the grief on her gaze.

-Welcome to Dragonstone father, your grace, and of course my half-siblings. We apologize for the less than warm welcoming but given the circumstances, we were not expecting a visit any time soon.

His daughter’s cold tone did nothing to dwindle Viserys’s enthusiasm and like a foolish child he ran to her hugging her and asking to hold little Aegon.

-There could be no better time to visit you than now my dear Rhaenyra. It’s times like these that remind us all the importance of family!

Rhaenyra looked like she wanted to spit in his face. 

\- Now, let me hold the sweetest boy in the world for I have missed him dearly.

Before little Aegon could blink, he was snatched from his mother’s lap and taken into his grandfather’s arms.

-My boy, by dearest boy! - he said as he filled his little face with kisses. - How much he resembles you child. So beautiful he is and what eyes! He will break many hearts!

Viserys returned little Aegon to Rhaenyra. He then embraced Daemon with all his might.

-Oh, brother how good it is to see you! - Viserys told Daemon.

The prince raised an eyebrow.

-Are you dying Viserys?

Her husband laughed.

-Of course not!

-You look healthy enough, but with all that enthusiasm one would think we are seeing each other for the last time!

-How I missed your sense of humour Daemon! It never changes.

Alicent and her children also greeted the prince and princess though with far less enthusiasm than Viserys.

-You look so sad princess. - Alicent told Rhaenyra as she kissed her face. - It was truly unfortunate what happened to your friend Laena… I want you to know I prayed for her soul day and night.

Rhaenyra bit her tongue though her eyes betrayed her feelings as they furiously stared at the queen.

-I had septon Eustace see to it that prayers are told for Lady Laena child. - Viserys added. - And your stepmother did as well, she and Helaena have prayed for her soul in the temple of the Mother.

-I did not do it to earn any praise my love. - Alicent replied- Lady Laena was a kind and gentle soul, what happened to her was a true tragedy!

-And how would you know that?

-Excuse me? - the queen asked turning to the princess.

-You barely knew Laena, so stop talking as if she was your friend!

-Rhaenyra! You don’t have to be so unkind to the queen! She was just trying to be helpful.

Alicent smiled. The little bitch couldn’t keep herself in check for more than a few moments.

-It’s fine my love, it’s the princess’s grief talking. There is nothing to forgive.  
She turned to the princess again.

-I will continue to pray for Laena’s soul, and I will also pray for you my sweet princess, so your heart may find some comfort in these dark times.

Without a second glance, Rhaenyra exited the throne room.

Daemon picked up Aegon who seemed troubled to be surrounded by strangers and without his mother.

-It will be a while until dinner. - the prince said with his annoying smirk. -Feel free to entertain yourselves until then.

-Oh, come now Daemon, let us share a drink together. - Viserys said- You don’t mind do you Alicent?

The queen smiled.

-Certainly not my love. 

Daemon looked amused as his older brother followed him out of the Throne Room.

-But I will insist you fetch little Viserys and bring him along with us. I miss that boy every day!

 

The dinner was quiet and overall lacking. Few dishes were served, and they were all simple, most of them fish. Alicent did not like to eat very much so she had no issue with it, but her husband seemed a little disappointed and Aegon had a sullen look on his face as another tray of bass was brought into the table.

Rhaenyra, ever the vain girl, had exchanged her garments for the dinner, though she continued to wear black. Her gown clung to her body and her back and her shoulders were bare. Most men would steal glances at her direction though none more than Ser Harwin Strong who couldn’t keep his eyes from her. Even her son Aegon would stare at his sister every so often.

Ever the slut, of course that she enjoyed dressing as one.

Her uncle was by her side as always whispering into her ear and touching her as much as decency allowed. 

-So daughter, I was wondering something. How many dragons exactly are there on Dragonstone? - Viserys asked.

The princess did not seem surprised by his inquiry.

-That is an odd question father.

-Indeed brother. - Daemon said as he sipped on some wine though he too did not seem surprised. - Don’t tell me you are planning on claiming another dragon?

Viserys laughed.

-Absolutely not. Balerion was my dragon brother, I have no intentions of claiming any other. But our Aemond is another matter.

Rhaenyra’s eyes were burning with hatred.

She turned her head away from her father.

-Does he presume to become a rider then? - Daemon asked.

-Why shouldn’t he brother?

Daemon shrugged.

-Not all Targaryens claim dragons and he is not even a full Targaryen, so I would not be at all surprised if he never became a dragon rider.

Aegon and Aemond threw their uncle a hateful look, and even Alicent felt like spitting in his face. That damned prince always thought himself, the little whore he married and the two bastards she had given him superior to her and her own legitimate children!

-We were thinking Vermithor could be a good choice of dragon for Aemond.

-Why would Vermithor want him for a rider?!- Rhaenyra asked annoyed.

-He has been without a rider for too long, and he is a fine and formidable dragon, it is a waste for him to be alone on the beaches of Dragonstone. - Viserys said.

-I don’t know if Aemond will have much luck with him. - Daemon replied smirking- Vermithor has been hanging out with Aegon’s hatchling for a few moons now. And Syrax and Caraxes are never far from him, and it’s well known they do not like your younger children brother. But Aemond may try of course. Though I take no responsibility if Caraxes decided to take a bite out of him.

Viserys laughed but he was the only person in the rooms who took it as a joke.

-And speaking of his hatchling here is our prince now!

The maids brought a very proud Aegon to the halls. He was walking on his own and had a little ball in his hand. The prince charmed nobles and servants with his smile, for as much as Alicent hated to admit, Rhaenyra’s son was a striking boy.

His silver hair remained the lightest tone Alicent had ever seen on anyone, and it fell to his chin like a silver curtain. He had Rhaenyra’s big heavy-lidded eyes though his were a darker shade of purple, her pale skin and he also had her small turned-up nose. From his father he had his mouth and his cheekbones as well as his high forehead.

All eyes turned to him and for the first time that evening, Rhaenyra smiled.

Standing from her seat she walked over to him and took him into her arms.

-My darling boy.

The princess hugged him fiercely and returned to her place at the high table.

Ser Criston’s eyes followed her the entire time.

-Our future king arrived. Good evening your grace! - Viserys said smiling like a fool and teasing little Aegon.

-Let me have my boy. - Daemon told Rhaenyra.

Sitting his son on his lap Daemon messed his silver hair playfully making him laugh sweetly.

-Does he speak the common tongue yet? - Viserys asked.

-Valyrian he speaks almost to perfection, the common tongue only a few words, but he does understand it very well. Watch brother.

Daemon took Aegon’s ball from him and held it high enough for the boy to see.

-Aegon, who is the best father in the entire world?

Aegon was confused at first, but once he saw his ball in his father’s hand, he pointed to him and said:

-You!

With a pleased look on his face, Daemon returned Aegon his ball.

Rhaenyra giggled like a fool, which in truth she was. And of course, that Viserys laughed, but then again, what did not make her husband laugh?

-Such a bright boy! You will make a wonderful king one day Aegon.

For years Alicent had hoped to hear her husband say that to her Aegon. And now he was saying it, but it was at the wrong Aegon. Rhaenyra’s Aegon…

The bitch had a satisfied smile on her face.

-Of course, he will. - she said. - But until that day comes, he is my sweetest little boy.

As the desserts were served, Daemon and Rhaenyra were playing with Aegon. The princess would throw the ball over to her son, and him, or most of the times Daemon, would return the ball to her.

Alicent was sharing a small slice of strawberry pie with Helaena and Aemond and Aegon were mocking little Aegon, as her older son stuffed his face with sweets.

-Do you think he is a simpleton? Sure looks that way to me from the way he is laughs. - Aemond said. - It’s a joke that the whore and her bastard will rule after father and we get to be pushed further down on the line of succession! I am sure he will turn out to be a degenerate like Laenor or worse!

Aegon and Aemond sniggered together.

Little Aegon threw his mother the ball and the princess returned it clapping her hands as her son cached it.

Aemond was imitating Aegon’s face and Aegon was almost crying with laughter.

-You should throw the ball harder Aegon. - Daemon told his son grabbing his little hand with his large one. - Like this.

The ball was pushed back and thrown at full speed hitting Aemond straight in his eye. The hall went quiet with his scream.

-WHO WAS THE CUNT WHO THREW THAT?!

Aemond clung to his eye and Alicent immediately stood and ran over to him as did her sworn-shield the faithful Ser Criston.

The knight grabbed the ball and furiously threw it across the room.

-Mind your tongue! - Rhaenyra spat from the high table at her half-brother- If you are used to using that sort of language next to your own brothers and your mother, you will certainly not use it in front of me or my son!

Her son Aegon stood as well.

-Your sister is right Aemond! Seven Hells! Were you raised by wolves boy?!- Viserys boomed from his place.

Alicent was too worried trying to see if her son was hurt to pay much attention to anything else. From what she could tell his eye would have a nasty bruise come morning and it was already starting to swollen up.

-It was his fault that ball was thrown into my eye! He is a…

-Another word Aemond and I swear by the seven I will bend you over my knee and give you the smacks you are clearly lacking!

Little Aegon was one his father’s lap with the saddest face he could manage. Prince Daemon on the other hand looked like a snake who had just caught its pray and he had a broad smile upon his handsome face.

-Your nephew Aegon is a small child of two, nephew Aemond. - he threw at Aemond. - Before you claim a dragon perhaps it would do you some good to claim some patience and some restrain.

Most of the members of Rhaenyra’s household laughed, including the three white cloaks who served her at Dragonstone though they stopped once Ser Criston Cole threw them an angry look.

Humiliated, her son’s face became red.

-Let’s go Aemond, a maester should examine your eye. - Alicent said giving Rhaenyra a dirty look.

-Your grace, I will be more than happy to examine the prince’s eye if it pleases you.

It was maester Gerardys who spoke.

-No, it would not please me maester! You are Rhaenyra’s creature and I won’t have you anywhere near my children!

Gerardys did not look at all surprised or affected by her words. Serenely, the maester bowed and returned to his seat.

-Come Aemond, Grand Maester Mellos will see your eye. - she told her son lovingly guiding him to the great wooden doors.

Before she left the halls with a hurt Aemond and Ser Criston by their side, Alicent looked at the princess again and noted the satisfied look on Rhaenyra’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daemon - I  
> Aemond - 0
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed :3 the next chapter I post will be for part I and it will be posted tomorrow or on Sunday but don't worry I will give the chapter a date as I did with the previous ones I added to part I so you know where to look. To get you excited and less mad at me for not updating part 2 as soon, Rhaenyra will meet two very interesting characters, though one will be pretty easy for you to guess ;) and I think you will really like it.
> 
> And next week I will be travelling (YEY) but before I go I will give you two yes two new chapters: Daemon chapter on part I where he is on the Stepstones killing time until he marries his only chance at becoming king aka Rhaenyra, and the new chapter for part 2 ;) which will either be from Rhaenyra or Daemon's POV I still have to decide.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful feedback!!!!! <3 u


	60. Rhaenyra X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this update took me so long... I was away travelling for the past week and I wanted to have left you with two chapters before I went but I was not feeling it… I preffer to take a little longer than to give you guys something that it's not up to my standars because I usually put a lot of thought to what I write and sometimes it takes me longer to decide if I like something or not. But I returned from several days of living it up (you know drinking, shopping, eating, drinking strolling, drinking) feeling super inspired :D so updates will be quick now.
> 
> Anyways I am shutting up now XD and here it is the new chapter!

Rhaenyra X

The halls were crowded and filled with noise.

Her father’s visit with almost half of his court had stretched Dragonstone to its limits. There was not a room that had not been occupied, and barrels of wine, ale, meat, fish and vegetables arrived every day and they disappeared on the same day as well.

After the meek and simple feast, if the dinner could be called that, organized when her father arrived, he had insisted that a proper feast should be held at Dragonstone. More than fifty courses had been prepared and there was music and dancing, and even Mushroom the fool trying to make them laugh.

Though it was not a large festivity by the capital’s standards, it was likely the largest banquet ever hosted at Dragonstone.

Rhaenyra was in no mood for any of that. Specially after more than a week spent with her undesired guests.

She continued to wear only black as she had since Laena’s death and for the feast she chose a simple black gown with long sleeves that reached the grown. She wore her hair on an intricate braid that fell down her back and around the princess’s elegant neck was her favourite pearl necklace made of black pearls. In fact, the only colour in her came from the rings on her fingers.

Alicent on the other hand wore no mourning clothes. She had chosen a bright green gown and old jewels for the occasion and Rhaenyra thought that she looked ridiculous. The years were making her thin face even thinner and her wearing her dark hair tied only accentuated it her pointy shin and sharp features. And yet, she was called “elegant” by the courtiers.

Rhaenyra had been silently staring at her all night as she compulsively turned the rings in her fingers over and over again.

-She doesn’t even compare to you my pet. - her uncle said noticing her gaze.

Rhaenyra turned to him.

-If that is true, then why are so many men around her, almost fawning over her? Even the women are always complementing her, on her gowns, on her hair. She is called beautiful by everyone! Alicent is said to be kind, charitable and good. They even compare her to my great-grandmother Queen Alysanne! - Rhaenyra snapped. - And what did they say about me?! They say I am spoiled and stubborn, that I am wanton and dress like a whore, that my marriage is invalid, that I have taken other men to bed! They even say my sons are bastards…

She felt silly and childish telling such things to Daemon, who liked to remind her often that he was older and wiser than she was, but being around Alicent, especially in such a vulnerable time of her life made her lose all control.

-And that I am not as beautiful as I once was…- she added in little more than a whisper. - That Alicent remains the same and I do not!

Her uncle raised an eyebrow.

-Where is this coming from? From the men that wished to have their cocks in you and can’t or from the women who wished they could have your beauty and don’t? Or better yet, from Mushroom who is a fool and loves to spread gossip about everyone?

Rhaenyra looked over at her uncle feeling like a little insecure girl.

-Is it true though? - she asked him.

Daemon moved closer to her.

-My pet… the truth is you will always annoy a great many people. Just as Queen Rhaenys did. Exceptionally beautiful women have that effect on other, and for everyone person who loves you, two more will hate you. Don’t forget people liked to say she invited other men to her bed when Aegon was not with her, and many questioned the parentage of her son Aenys. And we know there was no truth to any of that.

His words did little to put her mind at ease.

-Am I less beautiful than I once was?

He pulled his chair back studying her with an amused look on his face.  
-There is not a face I ever behold more beautiful than yours. And your body is one more fit for a goddess than a woman, but then again… you are blood of the dragon, so you are no common woman. 

Rhaenyra blushed.

-You my Rhaenyra were beautiful when you were a sweet and pure maiden and you are more beautiful now after you gave me my two boys. And since I am the only person who has seen you uncovered then, now, and in the between, it’s safe to say I am your most reliable source. - he told her with a wink making her giggle.

His hand then fell to her leg.

-But… if you need further of how desirable you are, I will be more than happy to show you right now.

He pressed his lips against her ear.

-Do you remember when I brought you to pleasure with my fingers while we were at one of your father’s feasts? - he whispered- He was busy talking and laughing with Lord Strong while I was busy touching you under your gown…

The princess almost gasped and felt her cheeks burn even harder. 

-Don’t speak such things in here. - she pleaded with him as their eyes met.

Daemon ignored her and continued.

-You were only fifteen if I recall, and you made such a delighted face as my fingers moved in you. In fact, wasn’t that after our little trip to the Street of Silk? Do you remember that?

Daemon brought his hand to her face caressing her and he let a finger trace her lips. The princess blushed even more.

-So, if you want me to do it now just spread your legs a little and I will gladly indulge you, as I always do…

-What are you two conspiring over there?

Her father’s voice made them voice look in his direction.

-Would you pry on the affairs of two married people brother? - Daemon asked Viserys as he pulled Rhaenyra closer to himself.

-There is no cure for the both of you! Married for almost seven years, with children and still behaving like newlyweds.

Alicent also looked over at them, or more precisely, at Daemon.

-It’s called love father. - Rhaenyra said staring straight at her stepmother.

-I have heard men call it many things princess but love was seldom one of them! I think lust is the term you are looking for. Love, but between your privates instead of your hearts.

The voice came from Mushroom the fool who had jumped on the high table and then proceeded to make obscene gestures with his hands and point to Daemon and Rhaenyra. Many of the people present laughed though the king was uncomfortable.

-You know what Mushroom you are beyond correct and were my niece’s father not here I could go on and on about the wonders that are all mine and that fools like you can only dream about. But for the sake of modesty, the next time you mock us, you will go from Mushroom the Fool to Mushroom the Eunuch. - Daemon told the little man with a calculating smile as he played with his knife.

The dwarf ran from the rooms screaming “Mercy” much to the delight and amusement of everyone. And as he ran, little balls fell from his pockets, from all colours and laughter was heard even louder.

The fool noticed the small balls and grabbed one with an evil twinkle in his eye.

-Prince Aemond! Catch!

Mushroom pretended to throw the ball and Aemond covered himself. When the prince understood that the little man was just mocking him, he grew furious.

-Get out from here you idiot before I kill you myself! - Aemond yelled from across the hall.

-A kindness your grace, that way you can have another black eye to match the first that you got from prince Aegon the Younger! - Mushroom said.

Laughter erupted in the halls even louder than before.

Aemond’s face was red and he was furious.

-Enough Mushroom! - Viserys warned him. - Get out!

With a small bow, Mushroom skipped out of the rooms happier than ever.

Daemon’s face was red from laughing and he asked for more wine.

-I could ask for some sweet wine for you my princess. - he offered her. - I know how much you enjoy your sweet drinks.

Rhaenyra though, had other plans.

She kissed him and excused herself leaving the halls.

Tired of several days of putting up with her insufferable stepmother and her half-brothers parading around as if they owned Dragonstone, she wanted nothing more than to get away from him so she told her uncle she would be retiring.

In truth she wanted to go and see her sons.

Ever since the incident with the ball thrown on Aemond’s eye Alicent had pestered her father until he had told Rhaenyra that Aegon was much too young to be with them at tables for he couldn’t behave. She had been furious and for days she had not even joined them for dinner. She heard some lords whisper how the presumed future queen threw temper tantrums, but she didn’t care. In any case their opinion did not matter, she was a dragon and they were little more than animals on the fields!

If Aegon the Dragon had proved anything it was that any peasant could become a lord, and any lord could become dragon food, and she intended to keep that lesson to heart when she took her father’s place.

On the positive side, every time she saw Aemond’s black and swollen eye it brought a smile to her face and her uncle had spent days making jokes about it as had Mushroom the fool. And the bitter look on her stepmother’s face was sweet to behold.

Before she went to the Sea Dragon Tower, she made a little detour to the kitchens and asked for a tray of honey cakes. 

The candles were still lit when she entered her sons’ rooms. Viserys was nursing, and Aegon was playing with his toys. He had a sad face though it immediately turned to a smile as he saw her.

-Mama!

His words distracted baby Viserys who let go of his wet-nurse’s nipple and turned to them. He couldn’t talk of course but he gave a little baby laugh.

-Look what I brought for us my prince. - Viserys laughed again- I apologize for the disappointment but you my little Viserys are still too young for cakes.

She sat next to Aegon and he immediately hugged her.

-Glad you came your grace. - one of the maids said. - Our poor prince was feeling so sad.

“I am in my own home, my lands, and even in Dragonstone I have to cater to that hideous woman’s whims!” the princess thought to herself in anger.

-Tomorrow I will have dinner with them again. It was just for one night and per my father’s insistence.

Rhaenyra leaned over her son and placed a kiss on his light silver hair, soft as silk.

-I brought something for us Aegon!

She handed her son a small cake which he took into his chubby hands. He examined it and then tried to give it back to her.

The princess giggled like a small girl.

-It’s for you my prince.

He stared into the cake again and took a small bite. Rhaenyra grabbed one for herself and did the same.

The wet-nurse eventually managed to keep Viserys nursing, though he was still trying to peek at his mother and brother.

When he was finally returned to the princess, she rocked him in her arms until he fell asleep, with Aegon leaned against her, looking at his younger brother. She then laid him on his luxurious crib, whose outside resembled a great dragon egg with a dragon holding it. And on the inside of his crib was still his unhatched dragon egg.

Afterwards she went to put Aegon, already half-asleep to his own bed. She noted that he was still a little sad and he was making big eyes at her.

-Tomorrow we can go and see the dragons my sweet, even your own. - she said softly as she caressed his little face.

His dark purple eyes opened again.

-Stormcloud. - he said and smiled.

-Stormcloud?

Aegon grabbed the little grey toy dragon and showed it to her.

-Stormcloud.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-It’s not a very threatening name, nor a proper dragon name if you ask me Aegon. - she told her little boy- You could give him a better one. There are plenty of Valyrian gods you could name him after. I once chose the name of one of my favourite goddesses for Syrax. You know, in Old Valyria Syrax was the goddess of…

-Stormcloud! - Aegon said again very adamant about his decision.

-Alright, have it your way… you will be the king one day, so I guess it is important for you to be decisive.

Aegon’s big eyes were focused on her.

-Skoro syt issi ao sīr mundagon muña?

He asked her why she had been so sad.

-Iksan daor [I am not]. - she replied.

-Iksā [you are]. - her son countered.

-Nyke kivio daor naejot sagon dombo [I promise not to be anymore]. - she told him, and she truly meant it.

She did not wish to make her son sadder because of her grief.

Rhaenyra missed Laena every day. She had mourned for her friend and had did her best to bring her some justice, but she had to move on.

“You were better than me Laena. Kinder, and serene and good… how I wish I could be as you were, but as much as we cared for one another, we were not the same. I was made for fire and blood. I can never be as you were my dear friend.”

She caressed her son’s stunning silver hair.

“No more mourning clothes.” The princess thought to herself “You always told me that lavender was my colour Laena. So tomorrow I shall wear it.”

Aegon stretched his arms towards her and she embraced him. He was the sweetest child she had ever meet and she smiled with pride. 

The princess stayed with him until his eyes closed and he felt into a deep sleep and then, she returned to her rooms where a warm bath was waiting for her.

She was just closing the door to her sons’ rooms when she was surprised by Ser Harwin Strong.

-What do you think you are doing in my private apartments, Ser Harwin?!- she demanded- Have you gone completely mad?

-Princess… please I wanted to apologize again.

-I will hear none of it! - she said cutting him off. - I do not care for your excuses Ser Harwin. And you weren’t sorry for taking that prostitute resembling me to bed! So, don’t come apologizing now!

-But princess… I couldn’t help myself! You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw! I am weak…

Rhaenyra blushed at the thought of him in bed with a woman who resembled her.

The knight tried to touch her, but she moved farther away from him.

-You have a lot of nerve to come to my private apartments without my consent! Go away before I call my uncle prince Daemon! - she threated- I wonder what he will think of finding you here looking for me. Or better yet, what he will do!

The mention of prince Daemon was enough to make Ser Harwin shake.

-Please forgive me! - he pleaded.

-Go away Ser Harwin! It’s my last warning before I scream!

With his head low he left. Rhaenyra waited until he disappeared, she thought she had heard a door closing at the end of the corridor, but she paid it no mind.

Entering her quarters, her ladies helped her undressed and get into her bath.

It did help her relax but she was still too angry about everything. Most of which, how her father continued to insist about taking Aemond to spend time with the dragons.

“Like any dragon would be stupid enough to let that little monster claim him!” she thought to herself.

Aegon the Elder, the oldest of her stepmother’s children was as insufferable as Aemond or worse! He was always sulking and once or twice she had found him circling the outside of her apartments and she was sure she knew the reason. The little pig was trying to catch a glimpse of Blackfyre.

Besides that, he was also a glutton at table, and she observe with disgust the looks he would throw at the female servants and at her ladies. He even eyed Viserys’s wet-nurse with hungry eyes which was beyond pathetic considering the woman was more than ten years his senior and little more than a milk cow for her youngest son.

He could look like her father on the outside, as the lickspittles that fawned over him and Alicent claimed, but the two of them were worlds apart. Her father was a kind and good-natured man always smiling and pleasant to be around, Aegon was nothing of the sort. 

After she was dried and her hair combed, her ladies left her.

She went over to her vanity and sat putting just a few drops of perfume on herself. As she rubbed her wrists against each other she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her.

Rhenyra let out a little shriek though when she was turned around, she immediately saw that it was her uncle.

-Are you trying to scare me to death?

-There’s nothing half as irresistible as seeing you in white after so many days dressed only in black. You look so pure and innocent Rhaenyra.

-You are drunk. - she told him.

Daemon ignored her and kissed her, his long silver hair tickling her face. His mouth tasted of wine.

Before Rhaenyra could protest she was lying on her back and he was removing his clothes, at least the ones he manage.

-A night of putting up with your father and the other boring old men leads to this. Only wine makes them bearable. - he said as he moved his lips alongside her neck- Fortunately for me, my reward was waiting in my chambers.

He threw his doublet aside leaving him in his undershirt and his pants.

-I have been thinking about this long my little dragon and I believe that you are the gods’ way of apologizing for giving me such a dull and obnoxious brother.

His upper body was already uncovered, and he kicked out his boots as well though he did not bother to remove his pants. 

-Don’t stay such things about my father. You know I love him. And, so do you uncle.

Rhaenyra felt his hands pull her nightgown to her hips though he stopped for a moment as he heard her words.

-Whatever you say Rhaenyra.

Before she could protest, Daemon’s hands were parting her legs and he laid between them.

She gasped as she felt his touch on her sex and he laughed.

-You are soaked princess. Were you thinking of me before I came in?

Daemon licked his lips and he removed his fingers and guided his manhood into her. The princess threw her head back and closed her eyes as she felt him entering her.

-Daemon…

She closed her eyes as he moved into her and threw her head back.

 

They woke up the next day still in each other’s arms. Rhaenyra was completely naked, since her uncle had taken her nightgown off sometime during their passionate embrace. Daemon had his pants lowered to his knees though he hadn’t managed to take them off because of his inebriated state.

When the princess opened her eyes, she noted that Daemon was already awaken and tracing his hand over her naked body observing her.

-There is no better sight to wake up to.

Rhaenyra giggled and pulled him for a kiss.

-You could have had the same curtesy with me I had with you and taken my pants off.

-Better yet uncle. - she replied as she sat up- I shall do it now!

Mischievously, Rhaenyra moved on top of him and kissed him from his chest to his lean stomach. She threw his last piece of clothing to the side and straddled him. The prince smiled as he placed his hands on her thigs.

-You are feeling quite bold this morning. Attacking your uncle this way my little dragon.

She racked her nails through his chest and smiled.

-Tonight, my big bad dragon we get to play again. But for now, our little hatchlings are waiting for us, so we must go.

-I won’t forget your promise my sweet niece.

With one last kiss, the princess left their bed and summoned her ladies to help her dress.

They had already removed a black gown for her to wear when she instructed them to put it away.

-I shall wear lavender today.

Her ladies exchanged a look between them and with a smile, they did as bided.

Careleen and Alla however had a strange look on their faces. Rhaenyra noticed this and asked them if they were fine as they fixed her hair.

The Strong sisters glanced at each other.

-What was our brother doing in your quarters last night? - Careleen, the older and bolder of the two asked.

Rhaenyra was surprised.

-How do you know of that?!

Careleen looked around.

-I heard my brother Larys whispering to my father this morning.

-He said it in front of you?!

-Of course not. That little weasel works in the gutters not in daylight.

Rhaenyra felt her mouth go dry.

-He came to try to apologize to me. Nothing more.

Careleen and Alla exchanged a knowing look.

-Well, that’s not what Larys made it look like. - Alla said and Careleen nodded.

-What does Larys have against me?!

-You? Nothing. Harwin? Everything.

-He hates him. He thinks himself smarter and more capable than Harwin and resents him for being the heir. - Careleen explained. - Most likely he is doing this to get him into trouble, not you.

-Well, there is nothing for him to say! He came to try and apologize to me and I sent him away! So Larys the Clubfoot can say whatever he likes! - Rhaenyra angrily replied. - I am sick and tired of conspiracies and liars! And they seem to follow Alicent wherever she goes!

Rhaenyra stared at her own image in the mirror.

-I cannot wait for her to be gone! And if Larys does anything against me he might find himself a head shorter!

After they dressed themselves, Rhaenyra and Daemon broke their fast with Aegon and Viserys who were both all smiles. The princess threw any thought of Larys Strong to the back of her head and tried as much as she could to enjoy herself with her sons.

Aegon was talking to Viserys, and poor little Viserys was babbling back at his brother. He was eight months now and his hair was begging to grow in little silver-gold ringlets which had delighted Rhaenyra.

-At least he inherited my hair! It’s only fair since he got everything else from you!

-And that is a bad thing why? - Daemon teased.

Rhaenyra picked up Viserys in her arms and kissed his chubby check.

-You are so amusing uncle.

-Maybe he will grow out of them.

-No, he won’t! I love his little curls. - she said playing with them.

Viserys babbled away as they continued their meal.

They were interrupted by the arrival of her father who immediately ran towards Viserys and snatched him up in his arms before anyone could protest.

-Ah! My prince Viserys! Brighter every day!

Rhaenyra thought it was a good thing her younger son was more sociable than her first because if her father had done that to Aegon, he would have a very sad boy in his arms. Little Viserys though, smiled to his grandfather and continued to babble.

-He is so smart! He will learn to speak soon I am certain. Even sooner than you did Rhaenyra! He has a mind to him I can tell!

Daemon gave his brother a smirk.

-He is still four turns of the moon away from turning one brother. And still no teeth. I think it won’t be as soon as you think.

-Soon he will be walking and talking and playing with a sword! Time goes by quickly brother! - Viserys told Daemon- Just yesterday I was holding Rhaenyra in my arms and today I hold her second son!

-But not too quickly father! I want to enjoy my two babes while I can! - Rhaenyra protested.

-Brother, we are taking our two princes to see the dragons this morning so if we could have Viserys back we would greatly appreciate it.

Viserys looked over to baby Viserys.

-Then I will go with you! It’s been a while since I have seen the dragons myself!

-Be careful Viserys. You are getting too plump brother, Caraxes may mistake you for a tasty meal.

The king laughed until his face became red.

-Oh Daemon! You are so funny! You always were ever since you were a child brother. No one could make me laugh like your uncle Rhaenyra.

After they finished breaking their fast, they walked together to the courtyard. Viserys still holding baby Viserys, and Daemon taking Aegon with him.

They found the dragons together.

Syrax and Caraxes, nesting next to each other. Her son’s grey hatchling was eating some meat and Vermithor, the great bronze dragon of the Old King was also there.

He opened his eyes as he saw them approaching, big bronze pools. He sniffed and then ignored them though his eyes followed Viserys.

-Is this old thing here and away from Silverwing?!- Viserys asked. - I never seen them apart before!

Daemon shrugged.

-They are dragons Viserys. They do as they like.

Aegon’s grey hatchling gave a happy shriek and awkwardly walked over to them as he saw Aegon.

-Stormcloud! -Aegon almost yelled as he saw him.

He attempted to free himself of his father’s arms.

-Stormcloud? - Daemon asked setting Aegon on the floor. - After two years that was the best name you could come up with?

The princess turned to him frowning.

-Best to ignore it and to wait a few years more. - her uncle said.

Their son ran to his little dragon and hugged him, and Stormcloud continued to shriek happily.

-His scales are reminiscent of the dark clouds during a storm brother. - Viserys said. - It’s a fine name.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-It looks like the name a child gave a dragon.

-Because it is the name a child gave a dragon. - Rhaenyra replied.

Daemon shrugged.

-I am sure he will want to change that silly name in a few years.

The sound of their voices and Stormcloud’s loud shrieks awoken Syrax and Caraxes who stretched their necks in search of the intruders.

The years Rhaenyra had spent with Daemon on the Steps, the times burning fleets and enemys’ armies, had changed her little lady. Her uncle had always told her that it was in a dragon’s nature to seek fire and blood, and it had been truth. 

Syrax had been a dragon with soft temperament before, and she did not react to sudden noises or people approaching her. After all, a life spent in the Dragonpit had long accustomed her to the presence of humans.

The Steps made it different. She would often snap at the Dragon Keepers and she reacted to the faintest of noises. She enjoyed hunting prey even though she was regularly fed, and she would shriek at any dragon she did not like.

She and Caraxes had even teamed up several times to keep the wild dragons away from their territory most of all the Cannibal, who sometimes tried to eat her eggs. They had even scared off Vermithor and Silverwing, so it had surprised the princess to see Vermithor return to his home and lounge next to her and Daemon’s mounts after so many years.

-He’s your friend, now is he? - Rhaenyra asked Syrax. - Or have the two of you grown out of acting like bullies? 

Syrax and Caraxes looked at each other and then back at her.

The sound of several footsteps and voices made her turn around.

In her direction came the people she had been trying to avoid, her stepmother and her half-siblings accompanied by Ser Criston Cole and her stepmother’s own brother Ser Gwayne Hightower.

-Alicent? - Viserys asked turning to his queen. - I did not expect to find you her my love!

-I could say the same to you Viserys.

The queen kissed her father. He then went over to his children to kiss them.

Alicent’s eyes landed on Rhaenyra.

-Ah princess! How good to see you at such an early hour! And not wearing black I see. An excellent choice, as I always told your father I never liked black on you. It’s a colour for widows and you are such a young woman with so much life in you!

Rhaenyra forced herself to smile.

-Good morning my queen. And I see you are not wearing green today. How fortunate.

Alicent giggled and Rhaenyra thought how much her sounds resembled that of a hen looking for grain.

-You do not like the colour princess? It’s the colour of life and spring and nature. The Reach is filled with it!

-Mayhaps you may visit it in the future then your grace! Certainly, it will be more to your taste than Dragonstone.

-My dear. When I married your father, his house became my own. There is not a place I would rather be at than the ancient Targaryen seat of Dragonstone.

Viserys smiled quite pleased.

“Bitch.” Rhaenyra thought to herself “You are a Hightower, not a Targaryen!”

-And what brings you to the courtyard this morning my queen? - Daemon asked with an amused smirk.

Alicent met his gaze.

-I wanted to give my son prince Aemond a chance to see the dragons, and a dragon in particular. 

Rhaenyra looked over at her half-brother and her nostrils expanded as if she had felt a vile scent. Aemond’s right eye was still bruised and he had his usual annoyed look. Next to him, Aegon looked as sullen as ever.

-How old is he now? Ten? - Rhaenyra looked over at Aemond- Three years younger than you I had already taken Syrax to the skies. And I did not require my mother to escort me there.

Aemond’s face became red as did Alicent’s.

-Rhaenyra please! - her father intervened. - There is no need to be so unpleasant with Queen Alicent and your brother Aemond. And may I remind you that your mother did not escort you to Syrax but your uncle did, and after him Ser Criston.

The princess blushed and Ser Criston’s face frowned. Alicent in turn smiled.

-It’s fine, my love, as I have said Rhaenyra is young and she always had a fiery temper. I am sure she did not mean her words.

There was a satisfied look on Aegon and Aemond’s faces as Viserys scolded her and she felt humiliated. Without looking to her father Rhaenyra went to him and took Viserys from his arms.

She turned away from them and went over to Syrax.

-You escorted the sister and now the brother. A job well suited for your talents Ser Criston.- Daemon mocked.

The commander of the Kingsguard fumed.

-You did well to bring the children Alicent, especially my boy Aemond so he can meet Vermithor. Here it is, our great bronze dragon and my grandfather’s mount.

Viserys led Aemond to Vermithor and Rhaenyra felt herself boiling with anger.

She wanted to laugh when her father described Vermithor as “our great bronze dragon”. Vermithor was not his, nor Alicent’s! He lived in Dragonstone and he, and all the other dragons, were hers!

Vermithor’s great bronze eyes followed Viserys and Aemond.

-Go ahead son, try to pet him. Vermithor was always a good dragon, he won’t hurt you.

Boldly, Aemond stretched out his hand towards the dragon.

Before his fingers could brush against his scales, Vermithor stood and sniffed him, taking a step back. He gave a shriek and started to unfold his wings.

-Keep still Vermithor! - Viserys warned.

The dragon ignored him and shrieked again.

Alicent looked frightened.

-Enough Viserys! I won’t have that beast hurt my son!

With all the courage she could muster, Alicent pulled Aemond to herself.

Daemon let out a laugh and whispered something to Aegon who begun giggling. Aemond stared at the little boy with an angry and hateful face.

-Nonsense Alicent! Vermithor never hurt anyone. Maybe you can try and feed him so you can earn his trust and then he will be easier to approach. I used to feed Balerion before attempting to ride him, it would be a good idea for you to do the same Aemond.

-Father’s right Aemond. - Helaena said- I used to feed Dreamfyre so she would bound with me. She always let me pet her afterwards.

Vermithor gave another loud shriek and the queen protested again.

-I think this was enough for one day Viserys! This is clearly the fault of the Dragon Keepers! They should have fed Vermithor and bound him to his chains before we came. And the others should be chained as well! - she said looking over at Syrax and Caraxes.

Rhaenyra felt like slapping Alicent across the face. Her uncle on the other hand started laughing.

-Is something amusing Daemon? - Viserys asked.

-Oh, absolutely brother thank you for asking. You see, I find it hilarious that clearly Vermithor did not care one bit for my beloved nephew Aemond and yet you and the queen are blaming it on him being unfed and unchained. Please. Anyone who ever rode a dragon knows very well that if their response to you is backing away and shrieking, then it is not meant to be.

Taking little Aegon into his arms again he addressed his nephew.

-Best to try another one Aemond. Perhaps Silverwing, or one of the wild dragons we have running, well, flying around. Or perhaps… you were not made to be a dragon rider. - he gave Aemond a cruel smile. - On the bright side though, your black eye is almost gone.

-What do you know about anything?!- Aemond snapped.

-A great deal more than you that much is certain.

-Like how to lose a kingdom? Weren’t you king of the Stepstones before you became bored? The only reason you are still around is because you married my sister!

Aegon sniggered as did several of the guards. Ser Criston smiled.

-Aemond! Please! There is no need for this! - Viserys scolded his son.

-Too bad you think so nephew. - Daemon replied to Aemond ignoring his brother’s words- Because one day I will rule next to your sister. Best prepare yourself for that. All of you in fact.

-Daemon! How old are you that you must argue with a child?!- the kind angrily demanded.

-I have counted thirty-eight name days so far brother. - the prince lazily replied.

-That was a rhetorical question Daemon! I know how old you are!

-Was it though?

Viserys sighed.

-Enough of this conflict. Can’t I ever have peace?!

They turned silent though prince Daemon was still smirking.

-I should take the children to their daily lessons Viserys. – Alicent said.

-What?! You said we could go and see Sunfyre next! - Aegon complained.

-Enough Aegon! You will do as your mother says! And I won’t have any fits from you, you are almost a man and you should behave accordingly! - Viserys said reprimanding his oldest son.

After biding them a good day, Queen Alicent took a very sullen Aegon and a fuming Aemond to their lessons. Helaena and Daeron also went, hand in hand, and in their usual good spirits.

-I should go as well. - Viserys said. - I will met up with Lord Strong so we can discuss a few matters of the kingdom. You should come as well Rhaenyra.

The princess did not look upon her father.

-I am busy.

-Well is it urgent? I think it is important for you to attend to matters that concern both King and Hand.

Her purple eyes met her father’s.

-As I have said, I am busy.

-Suit yourself. - the king said exasperated- And for the love of the gods, be polite and courteous with the queen and your siblings Rhaenyra. All this discord is beyond unnecessary and it looks bad on you to act as such. Queen Alicent loves you with all her heart as do your brothers.

Rhaenyra wanted to tell him he was wrong. That he was a bigger fool than Mushroom. But she stayed quiet. It hurt too much to always have her father defending the lying bitch and his other children.

Her eyes stung with the tears she would not allow to fall.

She felt Daemon’s arm around her waist.

-Do not let her get to you that easily my pet.

-This is my home Daemon. I am princess of Dragonstone and yet I have to endure her presence and her orders even here! I want them to leave!

-My princess, the cup we must drink from as an unpleasant taste and I can promise you it will leave a sour taste in our mouths but still we must drink and ask for more. That is the way to the Iron Throne.

Rhaenyra’s eyes met Daemon’s.

-I will drink from it uncle and I will compliment the vintage. Just not on her presence! And my father can dine with the hen and her children alone this evening, because I will keep to my rooms!

-I will gladly dine with you alone my sweet niece, and since it’s just the two of us, let’s have dinner with our name day’s outfits for nothing looks better on you.

The princess smiled.

-Oh yes.

Still holding Viserys, she moved closer to Daemon so they could share a kiss.

They were interrupted by the loud shrieks of Stormcloud. Syrax stretched her neck and looked towards the sky where a great dragon was approaching the horizons.

Daemon and Rhaenyra followed her gaze and there they saw the mighty Vhagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and brace yourselves people because the next chapter will be from a new POV :O
> 
> In the next days I will probably add the chapter to part one in Daemon's POV I promised you guys ;) about his and Rhaenyra's time apart. And the update to part 2 in the new pov also won't take long since I have everything lined up in my head.
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3


	61. Aemond I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) 
> 
> Summary of last chater:  
> Vermithor's Facebook- Aemond Targaryen sent you a friend request  
> Vermithor:...  
> Vermithor delets the friend request.
> 
> I know I said I would update part 1 next but I was just super excited to give you the next chapter. This time for the POV of Aemond XD truth now, how many of you were expecting it?
> 
> Anyway as always I hope you enjoy ;)

Aemond I

-Good thing the whore didn’t come to dinner. It was much better without her.

-Everything is much better without her. - his brother Aegon replied. - Luckily for us she is still sulking in her apartments.

Aemond laughed.

The two princes were preparing for bed. Whilst in King’s Landing each of them had his own room, in Dragonstone they had been restricted to sharing the same quarters. Aemond was sure that had been the bitch’s idea.

The rooms were rather small and simple, and the wardrobe was barely large enough for both their things. It had two small canopy beds, a trunk at the bottom of each, the small wardrobe and a little wooden desk and a chair and nothing more. The only positive thing was that at least Daeron was not with them…

He had no patience for their annoying younger brother of five.

In the meantime, he knew that his nephews Aegon and Viserys, the whore’s bastards, had luxurious rooms more than three times the size of theirs even though the two simpletons were little more than stupid babes. 

He had been to their apartments with Aegon when their sister and their cunt of an uncle were away flying one morning, and they had seen it for themselves. Most annoying of all was that their quarters were said to have belonged to Aegon the Conqueror when he was younger, or at least that had been what their uncle prince Daemon had told them one time over dinner.

Why his father loved those bastards so much Aemond could not comprehend, nor why he seemed to love their sister Rhaenyra more than anyone else, him and Aegon included.

“She is a woman. And a weak and stupide one at that!”

The only thing his sister was good at was being their uncle Daemon’s whore. Or at least that was what mother told them.

Aemond was inclined to believe it. She had always been unkind and mean to him and his siblings. Rhaenyra always walked with her small pointy nose stuck in the hair and acted as if her shit didn’t stink even though the only thing, she ever did was bring shame to their family.

He knew that his father had been married for more than a decade to Rhaenyra’a mother, the former queen Aemma Arryn, and that she had failed time and time again to give him a proper heir. Their mother on the other hand, the true queen, had managed to give him not one, but three healthy sons. Three heirs. And yet, his father did not appear to rejoice over that. He had heard him say time and time again he had been equally happy with all of them, boys or girls, and by all accounts he had to believe his father’s words.

In many ways in fact, it appeared he favoured Rhaenyra and Helaena even more than himself, Aegon and Daeron, and without a doubt that he appeared to love Aegon the Younger and Viserys much more than them.

He was always running around after the two stupid babes and his eyes glowed with happiness at the mere mention of them, particularly of Viserys, named after him.

It angered Aemond to the core.

He remembered how his father had almost cried when both of his grandsons had been presented to court.

While he did not know how his father had reacted to his birth and neither to Aegon nor Helaena’s, he remembered how he had reacted to Daeron’s birth. King Viserys had been happy but nothing compared to his display of pure joy over Aegon the Younger and Viserys.

Aemond loaded them both.

His brother Aegon should be the heir and prince of Dragonstone and by all accounts he should be second in line, but his father had seen it otherwise. Instead the whore of Dragonstone was heir and the two little brats she had bore for his cunt of an uncle were second and third in line respectively.

Everything was their fault. Specially the little shit Aegon.

Aemond still remembered how the brat had thrown a ball to his eye and how everyone had laughed at him. He had wanted for nothing more than to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp for it, but he was never alone. When he was not in the arms of the slut he was with Daemon or with his maids.

“Of course he is a little monster!” the prince thought to himself “What else could be born from the whore’s union with uncle Daemon?”

Aegon and himself climbed over to their beds.

-Will you try to tame Vermithor again in the morrow? - Aegon maliciously asked him.

Aemond’s face frowned.

Although he cared for his brother there had also been rivalry between them and many times Aegon was a plain idiot who thought he knew everything because he was older. Which was complete crap since in the majority of things Aemond surpassed him! 

He was better at riding, better at the training yard. His high-valyrian was better and he was also better at math and with his words. In fact, the only things Aegon had over him was being taller, older and having a dragon of his own. Particularly the last one drove Aemond to a rage and Aegon enjoyed pointing it out as often as possible.

The memory of what had happened with the stupid dragon Vermithor made Aemond boil.

-I don’t need that inferior dragon for anything! - he spat to his brother. - I don’t even understand why mother and father insist for me to have him so much! He is good for nothing!

Aegon raised an eyebrow.

-You jest! He is the second oldest of the dragons and the second largest. He was the mount of our great-grandfather King Jaehaerys the Wise! 

Aemond was unimpressed.

-What of it? The old dragon of an old dead man!

It was Aegon’s turn to grow angry. Aemond knew King Jaehaerys was his brother’s favourite king after the conqueror, and he had spoken poorly of him on purpose just to spite him.

-An old man far greater than you will ever be!

-That’s what you think! I will be greater than that fool of a king! - Aemond spat back.

-I fail to see how since he was a king and you will never be one!

Aemond smirked.

-And neither will you.

-Still, my chances are better than yours. And at least, I command a dragon. The most magnificent dragon that ever lived!

-And more than half the size of Syrax our sister’s dragon. - Aemond mocked. - Not only did she steal your crown, but her dragon is far more impressive than yours!

-That yellow chicken of hers will be no match for Sunfyre in a few years! - his brother replied- And let’s just see if in a few years you can finally have a dragon of your own, or if you will remain dragonless as a peasent.

Blowing his candle Aegon turned to his side and left Aemond alone with his thoughts.

He would also have a dragon, and it would be a great and magnificent beast, not some golden less that thirteen-year-old ride who although beautiful in no way could be compared to other dragons such as Syrax, Caraxes, Vermithor and of course… Vhagar.

How he had dreamed of her from the first moment he had seen her… she was the only surviving dragon from the days of the conquest, larger and fiercer than any of the others. She had been the mount of the warrior Queen Visenya, the one his sister Rhaenyra loved to imitate.

It was almost laughable to think it since the only thing she had in common with the legendary queen was wearing her hair in a braid. It was beyond pathetic…

And there was another thing. Vhagar had also been the mount of his grandfather Baelon the Spring Prince also called Baelon the Brave. He had been a true warrior and a great man and Aemond greatly admired him.

“He was a second son, but he rose to become Prince of Dragonstone and Hand of the King!”

He had to hide his enthusiasm when he heard that Vhagar had returned to Dragonstone.

The Dragon Keepers had said that now that the old dragon was without a rider, he probably sought after his birthplace and the comfort of it.

Aemond had been watching Vhagar for days. She seemed sad and she spent most of her time close to Syrax though she refused to play with Rhaenyra’s dragon, and she barely ate.

How he had wanted to approach her, to try to pet her and to ride her… but he couldn’t. The Dragon Keepers were always close by, or his sister was, or prince Daemon. And his parents would never allow him to come close to Vhagar for they feared the mighty dragon might harm him. Approaching an old and bad-tempered dragon was dangerous even for a son of house Targaryen.

Thus, he had spent the last days coming up with a plan. He would go to her at the first light of the morrow when the Dragon Keepers were breaking their fast and most of the castle was either busy or asleep. He would unchain her and if the gods allowed it, he would take her to the skies and claim her as his!

But no one could know!

He could barely fall asleep that night with the excitement of what awaited him next morning.

The young prince could already see himself astride Vhagar tall and proud and strong. In his dreams the slut would fall to her knees with her two pups begging for his mercy. Even his older brother Aegon would cry and plead his forgiveness for every time he had wronged him.

He was named king in his dream. King Aemond Targaryen, the first of his name.

Unfortunately for the prince his late-night fantasies and his dreams had kept him in bed for longer than he intended.

His brother Aegon was already awake and dressing himself for the day. 

He cursed aloud.

-What are you shouting for? It’s too early.

-It is? - Aemond asked hopefully jumping out from his bed.

He stopped for a moment contemplating his brother’s words.

-If it is so early than why are you already up? - he asked.

His brother Aegon was one of the laziest people he had ever met, and he always woke up after himself and it took every bit of convincing their master at arms could manage to get him to practice with his sword.

Aegon’s face blushed.

-It’s none of your business! And what do you care anyway what time it is?

Aemond stared at him.

-If you saw nothing, I saw nothing.

Aegon thought for a moment. He shrugged and left their chambers closing the door behind him.

Dressing himself as quickly as he could the young prince also left.

He chose to wear dark and simple clothes that day so he would not draw so much attention, though with his hair the task was almost impossible. It was one of the downsides of having silver hair. Almost impossible to go by unnoticed for almost every head turned when they caught sight of him.

Aemond made his way towards the outer courtyard where he knew the dragons lounged. He looked left and right before each of the long corridors and he had to old his breath once or twice whenever a servant walked by.

He could finally let out a breath of relief once he reached the outer courtyard and found it to be empty. And there he saw her, the mighty, formidable and large Vhagar.

The great she-dragon did not look as magnificent as the last time he had seen her though. She looked somewhat tired and her scales had less shine to them. He had heard the Dragon Keepers whisper that Vhagar had not been eating well since Lady Laena’s passing.

“If all goes well that will soon change.”

Aemond approached her with caution holding his breath.

Luckily for him, neither Syrax nor Caraxes where anywhere in sight and Vermithor also appeared to be gone.

Vhagar turned her great head towards him and sniffed him.

“I mustn’t be afraid!” the young prince said to himself “I am blood of the dragon, Vhagar belonged to my grandfather, I mustn’t show fear, dragons can smell fear.”

He took another step towards Vhagar.

The she dragon was following him with her eyes of a dark yellowish colour. When he was less than five feet away from her, she showed him his teeth. A warning for him to back off.

Many years after that day Aemond would still not be able to stay what made him stood his ground and ignore the dragon’s warning. Was it bravery? Stupidity? Or something else? Only the gods knew, but Aemond’s fear could not match Aemond’s desire for Vhagar and so he approached her more and lifted a hand towards her snout so she could smell him.

A very suspicious Vhagar stretched her head towards his hand.

She did not grit her teeth at him again which the prince took as a good sign. He touched her scales very lightly and Vhagar’s eyes met his. Vhagar slowly blinked a couple of times.

With a smile, Aemond saddled Vhagar and again she gave no protest.

He was feeling triumphant when all of a sudden, he heard voices coming into the courtyard. It looked like women.

“No!”

If he was caught everything would go to shit! The servants would tell his parents and he would be forbidden to approach Vhagar ever again, and once they returned to King’s Landing his chance of ever claiming her would be gone!

He undid the chains bounding her to the ground and without a second though he climbed on her back and urged her upwards.

Vhagar stood and shook violently. Stubbornly, Aemond hold on to her and continued to urge her forward. And spreading her wings, the oldest and most formidable of all the Targaryen dragons did just that and before the prince could blink, he was high in the skies.

The joy that overwhelmed prince Aemond was so great that he almost felt tears in his eyes. He kept a smile on his face the entire time he flew, and nothing had ever compared to the feeling of the wind in his face and of Vhagar beneath him.

He circled twice around Dragonstone before he came down to the outer courtyard once more. Only when he landed did he felt how his whole body was shaking. Vhagar gave a shriek before she folded her wings on her back again, and it was with a slight pang of sadness that Aemond chained her to the grounds again.

-You are mine now. - he told the she-dragon with a shaky voice. - And I am finally a dragon rider.

Vhagar shrieked again. She did not sound a slightest bit angry.

Aemond smiled at her. At his dragon.

They had all been wrong. His brother, his parents and his uncle prince Daemon.

The sound of very light footsteps made him turn his head backwards, quick as a whip.

Standing behind him he found his nephew prince Aegon. The boy was holding his favourite toy dragon that he took everywhere and stared at him with his big dark purple eyes, so alike his sister’s. The little bastard looked like her too. Apart from his hair that was a very light shade of silver, more similar to that of his father, he had a face with very perfect and fine features just as Rhaenyra did, and some would call them, even more beautiful than those of Aemond and his siblings.

The mere sight of the little bastard was enough to make Aemond want to spit.

-What the fuck are you doing here?!- he demanded taking a step towards Aegon.

The small boy clutched his dragon tighter and took a step backwards. He meant to ran away but Aemond ran much faster and in three long strides he was grabbing his nephew by the arm.

-Well, well, well. Look who we have here, his grace prince Aegon Targaryen, future prince of Dragonstone and one day King to be, aren’t you?!

He pressed his fingers hard against Aegon’s small arm and the boy whimpered.

-Not so brave now that your whore of a mother and that cunt she married aren’t here are you? I don’t see you throwing any balls on my face now or laughing at me!

Aegon tried to scream but Aemond pulled his hand back and slapped him hard on his face from left to right and then from right to left. He busted his lip and blood started to fell from his mouth.

Aegon took a shaking hand to his face and tears started to fall from his eyes.

“What a pathetic creature.” Aemond thought to himself with a smile.

-Maybe a little beating will teach you to respect your superiors, bastard!

With his lower lip trembling and his face bruised Aegon turned to him with every ounce of courage that he could muster.

-I am… not a bastard! - he said in his baby voice.

He had a very thick valyrian accent and Aemond had to take a few seconds to understand what he was saying. Of course that his bitch of a sister had taught her spawn valyrian before the common tongue so just she could feel superior.

Aemond gave him a cruel smile.

-Oh, but you are. Everyone knows your parents’ marriage is not worth two shits. Your mother is just my uncle’s whore! And you are just their bastard!

Aegon’s face was beyond confused for the poor boy did not understand anything of what his uncle was saying.

-Me and my brothers are princes, you and your shit of a brother are nothing but two bastards!

Aegon tried to break free from his grasp but Aemond would have none of it. He twisted his nephew’s arms until fresh tears were falling from his face and he was crying.

-Maybe I will pull your arm out you little cunt! - he threatened him. - I wonder how the proud Daemon Targaryen will react when his son and heir is a one-armed cripple!

He twisted his arm more and Aegon screamed something Aemond did not understand and before he could react a shriek was heard.

Stormcloud appeared with his wings unfolded and he had a threatening look to him.

Aemond looked eyes with Aegon’s dragon before pushing his nephew to the ground and kicking him on his side.

The small prince clutched to his arm and continued to sob desperately.

Stormcloud approached Aemond again, his teeth snapping at him.

Aemond threw his head back and laughed at the stupid hatchling. The two-year-old dragon was the size of a medium dog but still too small to be of any threat to him. For he was prince Aemond Targaryen rider of Vhagar and he would be damned if a stupid dragon of some stupid bastard was going to attempt to bite him.

He quickly withdrew his dagger and when Stormcloud charged him he stuck the dagger where his wing met his flesh.

Stormcloud shrieked in pain and fell and Aemond laughed again.

He kicked the dragon three times and he continued to shriek.

-Keligon ziry! 

Aegon screamed in valyrian telling him to stop.

Aemond approached him again and kicked him on his stomach.

-Quiet you little cunt or I will go over to your dragon get my knife and make a eunuch out of you.- Aemond smiled at his own suggestion.- You know that would be even better than ripping your arm off, making uncle Daemon’s son a woman! He would probably beg that red snake of his to eat him. 

He laughed throwing his head back and grabbing Aegon’s toy from the ground he threw it to a pile of dragon droppings.

-There go get it you little shit! Or do you need any help?

Aegon sobbed as Aemond lifted him for the ground, but as he turned around, he saw Stormcloud flying above him, even with his injured wing.

Aemond’s eyes bulged in his head and before he could react, he felt one of Stormcloud’s claws penetrating his eye.

He let go off baby Aegon at once and screeched in pain.

Feeling his claw stuck, with as much strength as he could muster, Stormcloud pulled himself upward and with one swift movement Aemond’s right eye was ripped from his eye-socket.

The prince had never felt such pain in his whole life.

He fell down to the ground and felt a stream of blood fell from his lost eye. His screams filled the outer courtyard and Vhagar stirred trying to free herself from her chains.

She breathed fire from her mouth and the smell of flame filled Aemond’s nostrils. He wanted to run from there, but the smoke and the blood was blinding his other eye and the pain was so great that he could barely breath.

Vhagar continued to struggle to set free from her chains.

Mustering every ounce of strength left in him Aemond gave a piercing cry for help as he lay fallen and broken on the floor.

The gods must have answered his prayers for he heard a voice calling for him.

-My prince! Prince Aemond!

He recognized it at once. It was Ser Criston Cole the Commander of the Kingsguard and the sworn shield of his mother the queen.

Couching from the smoke, Ser Criston ran towards him though he froze in his place when he saw Aemond fallen on the floor with his head covered with blood.

-Help me! - he managed to say. - Please save me!

As shocked as Ser Criston was, he knew that he had to get Aemond out of there as fast as he could and with one quick motion, he scoped the boy up in his arms.

The sound of a small dragon shrieking startled Ser Criston who looked over to Stormcloud.

The small grey dragon still had Aemond’s dagger stuck in him and his grey scales were stained with blood. Next to him was prince Aegon, the son of princess Rhaenyra, also bloody and bruised, hugging his dragon and crying.

His big dark purple eyes stared into Criston’s light green ones.

Ser Criston hesitated for a moment and then he turned around and left carrying Aemond with him and leaving little Aegon and his little dragon behind both crying and bleeding.

As he entered the inner courtyard several Dragon Keepers ran towards him.

-What happened? Is anyone hurt?!

The knight’s face frowned.

-As you can see some people are hurt! Your prince is in dire need of a maester so do me the honours of removing yourselves from my way so I can get him to one as quickly as possible!

-But there is a fire going on!

-Yes, so best you find a way to put it out before the outer courtyard is destroyed and the fire reached the castle!

He tried to run past them but one of the younger Dragon Keepers grabbed his arm.

-Is anyone else there or was it just prince Aemond?

Ser Criston gazed upon the man with cold eyes.

-It was just prince Aemond. So do your job and go get water to put out the fire and let me do my job and carry our young prince to safety!

Without further protest they let Ser Criston go taking a screaming and bloody Aemond with him.

 

When they reached the queen’s private chambers Ser Criston found his brothers Ser Arryk Cargyll and Ser Willis Fell by the door.

The two almost screamed when they saw him and the prince in his arms still clutching to his lost eye.

-Seven Hells! - Ser Willis Fell cursed.

-And here I thought that the craziest thing I was going to see this morning was princess Rhaenyra screaming in anger and knocking at the king’s door whilst prince Aegon ran after her calling her a liar! - Ser Arryk said.

-Enough of your yapping and open the doors Cargyll. And you Fell, go and fetch a maester before prince Aemond bleeds to death!

They did as they were bided at once.

Queen Alicent was breaking her fast with her daughter Helaena and her son Daeron when Ser Criston entered her apartments carrying Aemond.

-Ser Criston! Ser Arryk! What is the meaning of this intrusion?!- she angrily demanded standing up from her seat.

When the queen saw her son however, she almost fell to her chair again screaming.

Princess Helaena let out a piercing scream as she caught sight of her brother and poor prince Daeron was too shocked to say anything, so he just stood in his chair trembling.

Queen Alicent ran to her son with despair and ordered him to be laid on her bed.

-Someone bring a maester right now! - she demanded with tears in her eyes.

-It was already done my queen, a maester will come shortly. - Ser Criston replied with a kind voice.

The queen’s hand grabbed Aemond’s and she tried to caress his face and wipe some blood away from him.

-Oh, my boy, my poor sweet Aemond! - she wept- What happened to you? 

Aemond cried and called for his mother.

-I am here my sweet I am here. I promise you everything will be well.

-Mama…- Aemond whimpered.

She took his hands to her mouth kissing them. The queen then turned over to the two white cloaks again most wrath.

-Where in the Seven Hells is that maester?!- she yelled. - My son is laying on this bed and bleeding heavily!

-What is the meaning of all this yelling?! Did everyone lose their minds?!

Viserys entered Alicent’s bedchambers followed by Rhaenyra and Aegon.

Of the three only Aegon was properly dressed. Rhaenyra was still wearing her sleeping silks and was covered by a light pink robe, her long silver-gold hair loose. Their father was also wearing his sleeping clothes and had a thick purple robe around himself. His hair was messy from sleep and his face looked tired.

The king stumbled backwards as he caught sight of his son Aemond covered in blood.

Rhaenyra ran past her father and so did Aegon so they could try to see what all the fuss was about.

Aegon was frozen in his place when he saw Aemond’s face covered with blood. Rhaenyra in turn gasped and covered her mouth.

-Is everyone just going to stand there or is someone about to get a maester?!- Alicent screamed with tears falling from her eyes. - My poor son has been attacked and is bleeding! Someone do something!

-What in the name of the Conqueror is going on? - Daemon asked as he entered the chambers as well.

He looked around and then turned to his brother Viserys.

-Are we having a family gathering and no one told me about? That would be most inconsiderate of you all.

-Not now Daemon! - his father Viserys replied pale as a ghost- Aemond is injured. Gravely injured!

Daemon lazily turned his head towards his nephew. His pale lilac eyes studied him and then he gave Aemond a cruel smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you guys didn't want Aemond to claim Vhagar (I always felt so bad reading your comments and knowing that I would have to do it), sorry but I really had to do it. Bear (rawr) with me :( and don't hate me please.
> 
> I will try to give you the next chapter as quickly as possible and I can say it will be from Rhaenyra's POV. And if you think there is going to be a lot of shit and people almost trying to kill each other than you are most definitly right.


	62. Rhaenyra XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) 
> 
> First things first, thank you to everyone who is still following this story after the most controversial chapter I think I ever wrote XD As I have said although this is AU many of the cannon events will be the same while other things will be different (sorry my imagination isn't that good and there are a lot of the cannon elements I really like). One thing I would like to point out though, this story will not have the same ending as in canon. Will some things might be similar? Yes, but others will be radically different. 
> 
> For those who don't want to read anymore all I can say is thank you for reading thus far, almost 60 chapters and too many words, you have my eternal gratitude. Lots of love to you :)
> 
> Now on with the new chapter and as always I hope you enjoy.

Rhaenyra XI

Rhaenyra was lying in bed as she watched her uncle dress himself for the day.

She played with one of the curls in her hair and her eyes followed his every movement. The princess almost pouted when his undershirt covered his naked torso and hid his flawless naked skin from her eyes. Darker than hers and with a sun kissed glow.

Although at eight and three his face was becoming slightly thinner, he still retained his handsome and irresistible features, and he was to that day the most dashing and seductive man she had ever seen. His body had changed very little and remained lean yet muscular and it still made her mouth go dry as when she was a much younger and inexperience girl. 

Daemon had recently cut his hair slightly and it was a little above his shoulders, like a river of molten silver and always so soft. How she enjoyed running her fingers through it, especially in their moments of passion.

He was truly magnificent. A valyrian god reborn in every way. And he was all hers.

Her uncle noted her gaze on him in the mirror and turned to her with his boyish smirk.

-Are you enjoying the view?

-You know I am.- the princess told him with a smile.

He walked over to their bed and before she knew it, he was holding her hands with one of his own above her head, kissing her with all his might.

-I did not expected you to be awake this early my pet. - he said in between kisses.

-I could say the same to you uncle… you were never an early riser. 

Her usual messy hair in the morning was made even messier by her uncle’s touch, and she blew some of the curls away from her face.

-I felt it when you left bed, and when I opened my eyes, I saw you dressing yourself. – Rhaenyra confessed.

Daemon laughed and sat on the bed. Rhaenyra sat up next to him and moved her hand to one of his thighs. 

-I hate to be in this bed alone uncle. - Rhaenyra told him pouting. - Why would you leave me in such a cold manner?

-My princess, it pains no one more than myself to leave our bed, but you my sweetest niece have been begging me to spend every hour of every day with you for the past days and that has left me no time for my affairs.

-Your affairs? - she asked raising an eyebrow.

-Oh yes, my demanding little thing. You see, prince Daemon Targaryen also has things to do with his day.

He traced her bottom lip with his finger teasing her.

-I would remind my favourite uncle that he has spent the majority of the past days between my legs, so I hardly see why he should be complaining. Besides, what exactly includes your affairs?

-Amongst other things practicing with my sword my pet. Or do you think the most skilled and accomplished warrior in the Seven Kingdoms maintains his skills by the grace of the Warrior?

-To tell the truth I never thought about it. - she admitted.

Daemon smiled and stood.

-Now you know princess. So, if I have your leave, I would finish preparing. Though if my niece wishes, she could help me to dress.

Rhaenyra stood as well and placed her hands in his chest.

-I usually help you to do the opposite uncle.

Her uncle leaned over her, their lips inches apart.

-Sometimes Rhaenyra, having a woman dressing you is even more exciting than having her undress you. Or so I have heard.

Their lips met and she eagerly opened her mouth letting his tongue enter. She loved his fierce kisses, his manly scent and the way his tongue moved against hers, hot and all-consuming as fire.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and they only pulled apart when they were both breathless.

-I have to apologize uncle. Princess Rhaenyra dresses no one, not even you.

His hands dropped to her waist.

-Oh, is that so?

-It is. - she replied. - Besides, I could send the servants for some food while you finish dressing, that way you could break fast with me before you go to your training.

He cupped one of her breasts through her thin silk dress.

-Such a dutiful wife my sweet Rhaenyra. How can I refuse you?

-I always aim to please you.

Rhaenyra escaped his arms.

-And you can’t refuse me uncle.

She left their rooms dressing herself in a robe of a soft pink colour.

As she searched for the servants, she saw her son Aegon running after his maids and Viserys’s wet-nurse, hugging his favourite toy dragon.

-And just where are you going this morning my prince? - she asked as she took him into her arms.

Aegon laughed and hugged her. His laughter was the most beautiful sound Rhaenyra had ever heard.

-To see the dragons mama!

-His grace prince Aegon wants to show Stormcloud to his brother prince Viserys. We thought you were still sleeping your grace, so we did not went to ask you if we could take them or not.

-We did not want to disturb your grace. - another maid said.

-Please mama! - Aegon pleaded with her making big eyes.

-How can I ever say no to you my beautiful boy. - Rhaenyra rubbed her nose against Aegon’s and he giggled. - Just don’t let him wander on his own!- she warned the maids turning to them.

-Certainly, your grace.

She gave Aegon a kiss on his forehead before she let him out of her arms. Still clutching his toy dragon, her ran after the women.

The maids bowed and took the small princes. Viserys was looking around a bit confused but he smiled when he saw his mother and Rhaenyra blew him a kiss.

When finally, she found the servants, she told them to set a table for them on the balcony.

Her uncle found her already seated and waiting for him. They shared a simple meal of fresh fruit, porridge, bacon and freshly made bread. With the coming of Spring many trees had started to produce delicious fruits and a few days past, a shipment from the Reach had brought crates of apricots, cherries, grapefruits and strawberries.

Whilst Daemon, never a fan of things that were too sweet was enjoying some of the grapefruits, Rhaenyra was delighting herself with a tray of apricots so ripe that the juices fell from her mouth.

She felt Daemon’s eyes on her and blushed slightly.

-It’s almost sinful to watch you eating that, almost moaning with pleasure, and dressed in nothing but a thin white nightgown princess. Unfortunately for myself, I must leave you, otherwise I fear my morning will be wasted.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-I should be offended that you called time spent in my company wasted. Alas I have a forgiving nature so I will let that one pass. - she replied teasing him.

-A forgiving nature? You? - he asked amused.

-When it comes to you yes. - she took another bite of the apricot. - Have fun training uncle.

-May I ask what you will be spending the morning doing? - he asked as he wiped some apricot juice from her mouth with his thumb.

Rhaenyra sighed.

-I have a lot of pressing matters to attend to and Lord Celtigar has been writing to me almost daily since he wants to meet with me, but while father is here I can’t! I am in no mood for him, and with my luck, Alicent would be present as well. 

Just the thought of her stepmother left the princess boiling in anger. As they days followed one another her contempt for the queen only increased.

-Doesn’t she have children to care for?! Gods, she is everywhere. I can’t turn around and not almost stumble in her.

Daemon laughed.

-Well, I am off. Good luck trying to hide from your father and his favourite hen.

-You are not helping me! - Rhaenyra replied pouting again.

-I am not trying to help you princess. I am trying to go and practice with Dark Sister and when I return, I expect my niece to be waiting for me in our rooms, naked if possible.

-As you will prince Daemon. - she said teasing him.

With a final laugh he was gone, and she too soon departed for her chambers.

Rhaenyra decided that she would take a warm and relaxing bath while she waited for him to return, and she had been wanting to try a few dressed she had commissioned a few moons past.

The princess was so lost in her thoughts that she entered her rooms and closed the door behind her without noticing straight away that her brother Aegon was there. Only when she sat by her vanity and looked into the mirror did she saw him, with a very guilty face on and holding Blackfyre in his hands. 

She stood at once and turned to him fuming. Rhaenyra was not sure which angered her more, finding her idiot brother in her rooms or him touching Blackfyre.

-What are you doing here?!- the princess demanded.

Aegon stared back at her in anger but gave no answer. He neither laid Blackfyre down.

-I asked you a question! Who gave you permission to enter my private apartments?! Are you thick in the head Aegon?! I should have my knights throw you out like the dog you are!

-More careful how you speak to me! I am just as much of a prince as you are sister!

Rhaenyra’s face was red.

-As it happens you are not! I am Princess of Dragonstone and I will be Queen one day…

-But you are not queen now! - he interrupted. - My mother is the queen, so best you remember it Rhaenyra!

The princess was boiling in anger.

-Fine! Then I shall go to the king, and see what father thinks of you entering my private chambers without my permission and getting your filthy paws on my things!

-Blackfyre isn’t your things! - Aegon shot back- The sword belongs to House Targaryen not to you!

They stared at each other. Near thirteen, Aegon was a little taller than Rhaenyra but she did not care. She eyed him with contempt before storming off her bedroom.

Aegon threw the sword aside and ran after her.

Rhaenyra felt his hand grabbing her arm and pulling her.

-You are not going to father to fill his ears with your lies!

-DON’T. TOUCH. ME.- she yelled pushing him off of her.

Without a second glance she ran to her father’s chambers calling his name. Aegon stood and ran after her calling her a liar.

The guards stared at them as they walked by throwing insults and threats at the other.

-I did nothing wrong! You are crazy!

-You touched my things you idiot! 

Rhaenyra knocked on her father’s door and before he even had time to say “Come in” she slam ed the door opened.

King Viserys was still dressed in his sleeping attire, a thick purple robe around himself, and enjoying his meal when the princess and her brother stormed into his chambers screaming at each other.

-May I ask what the meaning of this is?!- Viserys said turning to his children.

-Father, you will be less than pleased to know that I found Aegon in my rooms this morning touching my things without my consent like a common thief!

Aegon ignored her and spoke directly to Viserys.

-I didn’t steal anything! I just wanted to have a better look at Blackfyre and I knew she would not let me if I were to ask her. I did nothing wrong!

Rhaenyra addressed Aegon.

-If you call entering someone’s chambers and touching their things without permission doing nothing wrong than you clearly are lacking in your manners. Dear brother. - she said the last part with irony.

Viserys raised a hand ordering them both to be silent.

-Aegon. It was very wrong of you to enter Rhaenyra’s chambers without her leave. You are to apologize to your sister for it and never to do it again.

Rhaenyra smiled triumphantly.

-As for you Rhaenyra, from the way you are acting it would seem as if something was stolen from you. While your brother was in the wrong it is hardly cause to act like this towards him. He is your own flesh and blood and not a thief in the night.

The smile was gone from her face.

-Can’t I have privacy even in my own household?!

-You can, and I will make sure Aegon does not enter your rooms without your permission again but…

-I want him to be punished! - Rhaenyra boomed.

-Father already told me to apologize to you! - Aegon replied. - What more do you want?!

-That’s not enough!

-Yes, it is! - Viserys shot back. - And behave. The both of you. You Aegon are almost a man, and you Rhaenyra are a grown woman, married and a mother. You are not children anymore so don’t act as such. Gods! I can’t turn around for a moment without the pair of you being at each others’ throats.

They were both silent. 

-I apologize. - Aegon told her with a sullen face.

“Burn in the Seven Hells!”

-I accept your apology dear brother. But don’t enter my chambers again - she said with fake kindness. - Ever.

-There, now that that’s settled, can I offer my first-born daughter and my first-born son anything from my table…

Viserys was interrupted once more, this time by the sound of feet running and shouting coming from Alicent’s room. He stood and walked towards the queen’s chambers at once.

Rhaenyra and Aegon exchanged a look before following their father.

-What is the meaning of all this yelling?! Did everyone lose their minds?!- Viserys asked when he entered his wife’s rooms.

Her father was frozen in his place, his big frame covering her view. Both she and Aegon ran past him to see what all the commotion was about and there they saw it, or better, saw him.

Their brother Aemond was lying in the bed a hole in the place his right eye had once been. Blood was dripping all over his face soaking his hair and his clothes. 

The princess gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

-Is everyone just going to stand there or is someone about to get a maester?!- Alicent screamed with tears falling from her eyes. - My poor son has been attacked and is bleeding! Someone do something!

-What in the name of the Conqueror is going on?

Rhaenyra turned to the door only to find her uncle standing there, Dark Sister at his hip.

-Are we having a family gathering and no one told me about? That would be most inconsiderate of you all.

-Not now Daemon! Aemond is injured. Gravely injured! - her father half-yelled losing his patience with his younger brother.

Daemon looked over to Aemond and smirked.

Alicent stood from her son’s side and at once addressed the prince.

-Does this look like a laughing matter to you?! My son just lost his right eye! If you cannot have a shred of human decency than I suggest you at least fake some prince Daemon!

-I apologize my queen, but I, unlike others I know, am not used to faking anything.

-If you do not behave Daemon, I swear by the gods I will throw you out of this room myself! - Viserys threatened. - It’s no time for your childish comments!

Daemon shrugged and moved aside as the king ran to his son’s side.

-Are you fine Aemond?

The prince could hardly speak, and tears continued to pour out of his remaining eye.

Helaena wanted to help her brother but she was glued to her chair and Daeron looked as if he was about to pass out.

When Maester Gerardys arrived carrying his supplies everyone moved aside to let him pass.

-Will my son be alright Maester?!- Alicent asked desperately.

-Do not worry your grace, he will make it. But I must close this hole shut and remove remaining pieces of the eye as to avoid infection. I will give the prince milk of the poppy to aid with his pain as I work on him.

Tears fell from Alicent’s eye as she held Aemond closer to her.

-Are you sure he won’t die?!

-Don’t worry your grace. Maester Gerardys is the most brilliant man I know. Aemond will be fine.

Rhaenyra gave Alicent a kind smile. As much as she might hate her stepmother, she was a mother too and she could not imagine the despair the queen was going through. Aemond might be a despicable boy, but he was Alicent’s.

-Thank you for your words princess.

Maester Gerardys set about giving a cup of milk of the poppy to Aemond as he began cleaning his wound and removing the blood from his face.

There was another knock on the door and Lord Strong entered.

-Your Grace. - he looked around for a moment and took note of everyone in the room- I apologize for the disturbance but a fire broke out in the courtyard.

-A fire? - Rhaenyra asked. - How?

-I am told it is under control princess. The Dragon Keepers suspect Vhagar was the source of the fire for she was raging when they arrived there! She was most difficult to control but it appears they have managed.

-She did it to protect me…

They heard the faint voice of Aemond speak from the bed.

Daemon raised an eyebrow and turned to his nephew.

-And why would she want to protect you?!

-I claimed Vhagar as mine. I took her to the skies.

Rhaenyra looked over at her uncle. He was quiet for the first time that day. Dangerously quiet.

-I am so proud of you my son! - Viserys said with tears in his eyes. - You claimed the oldest and mightiest of our dragons, as I once did! You are my son through and through.

Alicent appeared to ignore her son’s claim and instead she focused on the first thing he had said.

-The dragon, Vhagar, was protecting you from what? - she demanded to know.

-Stormcloud. - Aemond told his mother. - The small grey dragon, he jumped on me and attacked me with his claws… I just remember one of them stabbing me through my eye.

The princess felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand when she listened to her brother’s words. 

 

Before Alicent could have the mother of all fits Maester Gerardys bided them to leave the room while he tended to Aemond’s injury. Though no sooner had the doors closed when the queen turned to Rhaenyra, her face red and her eyes venomous.

-I want that dragon put down. I want his head! Did you hear me Viserys?

The queen’s head turned to her father.

-That monster ripped out your son’s eye. He could have killed him. I want its head!

-That will not happen.

Alicent’s blue eyes shot daggers through them as they met Rhaenyra’s

-You dare speak to me? After what your son’s monster did to my son?! You should be ashamed of yourself! Of course, how could I expect you to feel anything similar to shame. Everyone knows you hate every single one of my children, so you are probably content over this whole situation!

Rhaenyra ignored her stepmother and turned to her father instead.

-Did you heard what she just said to me father?! She accused me of wanting my half-brother mutilated! So, don’t you come and turn to me next time there are issues between your wife and myself, for clearly, I am not the one causing them!

-Don’t you dare play the innocent!- the queen replied- You are anything but that and everyone knows it!

-Will the both of you stop this nonsense?!- Viserys said intervening.

-Your grace, your grace!

Two of Aegon and Viserys’s maids ran towards them. The two women looked desperate and they were both in tears.

-What is the matter? - Rhaenyra asked.

-We were on our way to go and fetch prince Aegon when a fire broke out in the outer courtyard! - one of them said.

-We tried to tell the soldiers that the little prince was there, but they said he was not! We looked everywhere for him, but he is nowhere to be seen! 

One of them fell to her knees crying and pleading.

Rhaenyra felt oddly calm for a moment.

-You left my son alone? You left a boy of two alone?

Daemon on the other hand, was feeling none of her calmness. In one movement her held one of the maids by her neck squeezing it as if he meant to kill her.

Helaena gasped and even Aegon looked shocked.

-WHAT DID YOU SAY? - he yelled.

His lilac eyes looked wild.

-Please prince Daemon! Mercy! - the woman still on the ground pleaded.

It was Rhaenyra’s turn to rage. 

-SILENCE YOU INSOLENT WENCH!

She approached the maid and grabbed her by her hair.

-I will have you know that if anything. ANYTHING. Happened to my son your body will be used to feed the dogs! 

-Will the two of you calm down! Unhand those women now! Hurting them will not bring our Aegon safely back to us!

Rhaenyra let go of the maid and turned to her husband. All her anger was gone and all that was left was the sorrow and despair of a mother who feared for her child.

-Uncle…

With one last look of pure hatred, Daemon pushed the woman to the ground and ran out of the corridors in search of prince Aegon. Her father immediately called Ser Criston and commanded him to set every man in Dragonstone looking for his grandson.

-What about the fire Your Grace? - the commander asked.

-Seven Hells take your fire man! What is wrong with you?! My daughter’s first-born son is missing, and I want him found and now! The fire is not the priority Ser Criston!

Rhaenyra felt to her knees as she felt the tears in her eyes. If her son was left alone near the place where the fire had started he could be…

-Oh Aegon… my sweet boy…

Helaena knelt next to her.

-Don’t cry Rhaenyra. They will find little Aegon I am sure.

Rhaenyra snapped even more.

-I don’t need words of comfort! I need my son!

Her whole body shook with sobs and the princess hugged herself. All she could think about was her darling boy. Shy and sweet as a summer day, more beautiful than any boy she had ever seen. His soft light silver hair, his dark purple eyes, his little nose and the way he carried his little toy dragon with him everywhere… she couldn’t bear the thought of her son, the one she had suffered to bring unto the world, cold and dead somewhere.

-I still want to know what is to happen to the beast who attempted to murder my own son Aemond! - Alicent said.

-Quiet Alicent! - Viserys snapped at her. - You as a mother should offer your support to Rhaenyra instead of worrying about the dragon!

-The dragon who maimed your son! Our son! A royal prince! Does your son’s life mean so little to you?

The king turned to her, his face red and angry.

-I said silence! And this is an order from your king!

Alicent stared hatefully at her husband. To her credit though, she did it in absolute silence.

Rhaenyra felt her father’s strong arms lift her from the ground and embracing her. She threw her arms around him.

The sound of her own crying muffled everything around her. She felt like a small powerless girl and not a Targaryen princess that rode dragons and commanded men and armies. At that moment she just wanted her Aegon back and she would give away anything to have him.

She remembered her first child, the one she had lost still in her womb before he could ever see the light of day. The boy Daemon had wanted to name after his father.

She remembered the pain she had felt on that bed knowing her son was dead and that there was nothing she could do to save him. The pain of knowing she would never see him, she would never hold him in her arms and sing to him... The mere thought of losing Aegon was more than she could bear.

She did not pray though. She had prayed last time and the gods had not heard her.

-Father… I can’t lose him… I can’t. I rather die than lose another child.

Viserys hugged her tighter.

-Shh my Rhaenyra. Don’t say that, our boy is well.

“You can’t know that!” she wanted to scream at him. “You don’t know that! So don’t lie to me!”

The sound of a small shriek made her turn her head.

Her uncle arrived carrying Aegon in his arms, and nothing else mattered any more.

She ran to him and her son threw his arms around her as she took him from Daemon’s.

-Oh Aegon… my Aegon!

His little arms wrapped around her and his little sobs of pain and sadness broke her heart. But he was alive and well and nothing else mattered.

-You found him! - she told her uncle. - You found our son.

Daemon pulled them to himself and embraced them both.

-I did my niece, but already rescued. By Ser Harwin Strong.

The knight appeared behind her uncle, he was covered with black spots from the ash and some of his clothes were badly burned as well as his right arm. A smaller man might have struggled to carry Stormcloud but Ser Harwin was as his name said Strong. He stood at six feet six inches of height and he had more than three times the wide of Rhaenyra and all of it was muscle.

Rhaenyra gave him a smile which he returned blushing a little.

-You saved my son! - there was a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

-I… I did.

Stormcloud continued to shriek. The princess noted that while one of his wings was neatly folded the other one was still extended and was spasming and covered in blood.

-What’s that on his wing near the joint? - Rhaenyra asked.

Daemon followed her gaze and went over to the small dragon still shrieking in Ser Harwin’s arms.

-Stormy? - Rhaenyra heard her son whimper.

By the first time since she got him back the princess really looked at her son. He had ash over his clothes and black stains over his pale skin but more than that, he had a cut near his lip and several dark bruises around his face. One of his arms was also trembling and he appeared to be holding it.

-What happened to you Aegon?

His eyes met hers and he cried softly.

-The beast that almost killed your son has been brought here Viserys! I demand him to be put down right now! - Alicent said.

The queen then turned to Ser Criston.

-Ser Criston. You order you to kill the monster!

-You will do no such thing! - Rhaenyra replied staring straight into the queen’s eyes.

-Viserys that thing is responsible for Aemond’s injury! I want him dead!

-And your son Aemond is responsible for his. - Daemon replied throwing a dagger at Alicent’s feet. - I remember that dagger well Viserys. We had similar ones when we were younger,m gifted to us by our father prince Baelon, and if I recall correctly you had similar ones made for your own sons. Apparently the one you gave to your second son was used to stab Stormcloud!

-To defend himself! Or would you have my son be killed without a fight prince Daemon?!

Rhaenyra ignored them and turned to her son.

-Qilōni gōntan bisa naejot ao Aegon? [Who did this to you Aegon?]- she asked in high-valyrian.

Her son’s lower lip trembled.

-Ae… Aemond…

The princess’s mouth fell open and the words were stuck in her throat.

-Will everyone calm down for a moment?!

-Daemon…

Her uncle’s eyes met hers at once.

-He did this to Aegon. It was him!

She need not say the name. Daemon understood at once. The beaten Aegon, Stormcloud with Aemond’s dagger on him, Aemond having his eye ripped out by their son’s dragon…

As Daemon turned to the queen again his face had gone dangerous.

-Your son did this to Aegon! That little cunt beat up a child!

Viserys almost stumbled backwards.

-No… he could not… Aegon is just a babe, barely more than two… No, Aemond wouldn’t. My son would never do such a despicable thing.

Rhaenyra shared a little of her father’s disbelief. As hateful as Aemond was, one thing was to be rude and petty, and entirely different thing was to harm a child without any cause for it. Only a monster would do such a thing… and still… the evidence couldn’t be denied.

The princess felt hatred as she had never felt before in her life. If Aemond stood before her at that moment, she would have killed him with her bare hands, of that she had no doubt.

-It all makes sense father! That’s why Stormcloud came to his defence! That’s why Aemond’s dagger was shoved on his flesh and why he attacked him and took his eye off! My son was in the outer courtyard and when that…- she struggled for words- monster saw him he started to hit him and Stormcloud came to his defence!

-That’s a lie! - Alicent yelled back. - Aemond is a decent boy he would never attack anyone without reason! Your son set his dragon up on him! He was only defending himself!

-DEFENDING HIMSELF?!- Rhaenyra shouted- From a boy of two?! Are you soft in the head?! He is a babe Alicent! Most days he cannot tell the difference between his toy dragon and his real dragon! He does not have the mental ability to set his dragon up on anyone! 

-Well there is an easy way to find out. Let’s get the courageous prince Aemond back here and see what he has to say for himself shall we?! Certainly, if he has the balls to beat up a babe barely out of the wet nurse’s breast than he can come over here and have the balls to defend his actions!

-Don’t you touch my son! - Alicent yelled.

Before anyone could react, her uncle marched over to the door leading to the room where Maester Gerardys was currently tending to Aemond’s wounds. He was about to kick the door opened when someone yanked him back.

-Stay away from that door! - Ser Criston ordered. - You will not touch the prince!

Daemon looked at his arm and then at Ser Criston.

-I am warning you right now you dog, either you get your filthy hands off me this minute or I swear by the gods you pray to that I will end you today.

Ser Criston ignored his threat.

-Best of luck to you prince Daemon, after your previous failed attempts!

There was a loud sound, and everyone gasped as Prince Daemon headbutted Ser Criston’s face.

The knight stumbled backwards as blood poured out of his likely broken nose. Daemon stood holding the walls for support, he was also bleeding from the side of his forehead and he looked around a little dizzy.

Rhaenyra gasped in shock.

Quick as a snake though, her uncle lunged forward at Ser Criston stabbing him on his thigh with a dagger.

As the knight fell to the ground screaming in pain, prince Daemon threw his head back laughing.

-This is the day I end you Cole!

Daemon unsheathed Dark Sister.

-STOP! ALL OF YOU ENOUGH! - her father screamed.

Ser Erryk Cargyll and his twin Ser Arryk restrained prince Daemon as Ser Willis Fell helped Ser Criston to his feet.

Daemon was trying to free himself still screaming and throwing insults at Ser Criston.

-I said enough Daemon! Now! - Viserys demanded as his eyes met his brothers. - Or brother or not, I swear to you I will throw you in the dungeons!

The blood was soaking her uncle’s silver hair. He stared at Viserys with anger.

Maester Gerardys appeared from inside the rooms looking from one person to the other.

-Ser Arryk, Ser Erryk, escort my brother to Maester Gerardys’s chambers so that he might tend to his wound, and I will request that you Ser Willis take Ser Criston to the Grand Maester’s chambers as well so he may tend to the Lord Commander. And please ask for a calming draught for me.

The men did as bided and Rhaenyra was left holding baby Aegon almost frozen to her spot. Her heart was pounding madly into her chest and her arms were trembling with rage.

Alicent turned to Viserys.

-He must be punished! He attacked Ser Criston! I want Daemon punished and I want that dragon dead!

-And another cup of calming draught for the queen for she is also most disturbed! - Viserys told the knights ignoring his wife’s screams.

Without another glance at her father and her stepmother Rhaenyra managed to move and followed Maester Gerardys who trailed behind the Cargyll twins carrying prince Daemon.

They placed him on one of the chairs in Maester Gerardys rooms where he kept his supplies

The princess dismissed them at once. She placed Aegon on a chair nearby before kneeling in front of her uncle and holding his face with her shaking hands.

-Daemon. Are you well?

His eyes were still wild.

Maester Gerardys brought milk of the poppy.

-None of that old man! Stich my head as is, I don’t drink those potions!

Well used to the prince’s ways, Gerardys gave no protest and set about retrieving some needle and thread and to boil some wine for the cut.

Daemon’s eyes gazed upon her.

-I almost had him Rhaenyra… I was going for his groin. There’s a vein there that… well let’s just say it would have been the end of him. But I couldn’t see straight with the blood on my eyes.

Her uncle’s hand wiped some blood away from his head.

-Gods that was a waste…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys found this chapter a little less "heavy" than the last, and make no mistake, this isn't the end of the conflict, it's just the time-out XD
> 
> I will probably update my other story "The Rogue Prince" before this one, though I will make no promises since I have lost count of how many times I said "I will do this next" and then didn't XD and if you haven't red my other story and you like this one I suggest you check it out ;) 
> 
> Until then lots of love to all of you. XOXO, Gossip Popcorn. 
> 
> And if you ever want you can follow me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetestpopcorn
> 
> I mostly just post my fics or share things more talented people do X'D


	63. Rhaenyra XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D the new chapter is finally here!  
> Y-E-Y

Rhaenyra XII

After Maester Gerardys finished sowing Daemon’s cut, one of the young apprentices that worked with him tried to clean some of the dried blood that had stained Daemon’s silver hair. Her uncle however had other thoughts and he reached for a cup of wine.

-My prince…- the young acolyte said.

Daemon ignored him, though after Rhaenyra insisted that it was best for him to clean his hair, especially since their young son was with them, the prince finally acquiesced and sat, cup still in hand.

Meanwhile the Maester focused his attention on her son Aegon. He cleaned his lip and put some ointment on his bruises. The cut near his little mouth was not deep so he did not see the need to use stitches. The prince’s arm however worried the Maester.

Aegon whimpered as Gerardys gently touched it and Rhaenyra felt the pain as if it were her own.

-I don’t think his arm is broken princess. In any case best to put some ointment in it too to relieve the prince of some of the pain.

The Maester turned to Aegon kindly and asked him what exactly had happened to his arm. He spoke in high-valyrian, the language that her son knew best.

-He twisted it. - the small prince answered. - He said that… that he would rip it off…

Aegon’s eyes were filled with tears again and he trembled.

Gerardys gave him a warm smile.

-Your uncle best hope he gets nothing else ripped off after what he did to you. His brain should not worry him though, seeing as he appears to not have one.

Rhaenyra was boiling in anger and the more she thought about what her half-brother had done to her son, the angrier she became. The sole reason why she controlled herself was to not upset Aegon any further.

-Maester Gerardys is right Aegon. - she told him- My half-brother has the brains of a worm. But you have no need to fear, he will never hurt you again. Never.

The doors were opened as two of the Dragon Keepers carried the still injured Stormcloud to Maester Gerardys’s rooms.

He motioned towards his young apprentice, who was done with his task of cleaning the blood from Daemon’s hair, to clear the table for Stormcloud and he went to the young dragon taking some vials with him.

Aegon’s eyes followed his dragons and he flinched as Stormcloud let out a shriek of pain when the Maester touched his injury.

-Stormcloud? - prince Aegon called softly.

His eyes were filled with tears as the dragon continued to shriek.

-The fire is out princess. - one the Dragon Keepers told her. - Fortunately, there was no great damage done.

-Aye, and we managed to keep Vhagar under control at last.

Mentioning Vhagar had been a wrong choice on their part. Prince Daemon’s wrath grew again, and he stood from his chair though with less than certain legs.

He faced the Dragon Keepers, his lilac eyes burning with anger, almost feverish.

-I piss on the fucking fire and on that fucking dragon! And where were the pack of you when that little cunt Aemond was stealing one of our dragons and trying to kill the next Prince of Dragonstone?! Fucking each other in the ass?!

Rhaenyra moved to her uncle’s side at once.

-Can you please not use that language? Our two-year-old son is here!

Daemon ignored her and addressed the two Dragon Keepers again.

-I want the two of you out of my sight. NOW! - he spat at them.

Almost knocking against each other they quickly ran out of the room.

-Did you hear me? - Rhaenyra demanded- I said that…

Her uncle turned to her at once.

-I heard what you said! - Daemon snapped again making Rhaenyra flinch. - But if I am to be honest with you, I don’t care and frankly princess you have better things to worry your pretty little head with than what words I use in front of Aegon. He doesn’t understand half of them.

-He understands more than you think! - she protested.

-Then worry about the fact that he understands that his cunt of an uncle just tried to kill him!

Rhaenyra was furious at how Daemon was behaving but when she heard her son sobbing softly, she turned her back on him. The princess knelt before her son and embraced him again.

-This noise is making my head hurt!

-Then leave! - Rhaenyra said turning her head to her uncle and husband. She was so angry she felt her own heart pounding in her chest.

Without another word to her, he sniggered, filled his cup with wine and left the room.

-Papa? - little Aegon called.

Rhaenyra looked over at the door and then to her son.

-Don’t worry my prince, your father is just very nervous, and he needs to calm himself for a moment.

She took Aegon into her arms and took him near Stormcloud.

The small grey dragon had his eyes closed and he gave a faint shriek as Maester Gerardys examined his wound.

-A deep cut. And the dagger was valyrian steel… nothing cuts as valyrian steel princess.

Her eyes looked over at the dragon and for the first time she worried about him.

“A deep gash where his wing meets the rest of his body… will he make it? Will my son never fly on his own dragon?”

Rhaenyra had to take a deep breath to steady herself. 

It couldn’t be true. Both she and Daemon were dragon riders, and she had been the youngest known dragon rider in centuries to House Targaryen. Their son, her heir, had to be a dragon rider as well. He had to!

-Tell me my son’s dragon will be well Maester.

Gerardys turned his dark eyes towards her.

-You are the most talented man I know. – she told him as her eyes focused on Stormcloud. - This dragon was born from the first clutch of eggs my own dragon Syrax ever laid. I kept it for three years and gave it to my son when he came out of me because I saw it in a dream. I saw a tall boy with silver hair and dark purple eyes riding a dragon with scales the colour of a stormy sky, a crown on his head.

The princess paused for a moment.

-He saved his life today. Small and frail as he still is. This hatchling did everything he could to protect my son. So, he can’t die Maester and his wing has to be healed. My son will be a king one day if the gods are good, and a Targaryen king, a true Targaryen king must ride a dragon.

-I wouldn’t dream it any other way princess. You have my word that one day the two of us will see prince Aegon astride Stormcloud on the skies of Dragonstone.

-Stormy…

Aegon laid his hand on Stormcloud and the small dragon turned his head towards him and gave a faint shriek.

Rhaenyra pressed her face against her son’s.

-He will be well my sweet. This is a promise from your mother.

Aegon’s eyes stared deeply into hers.

-You do?

-Yes. - she assured him smiling.

She felt her son’s hand on her own and she caressed his face. A face more beautiful than any ordinary man could ever have.

-After you have tended to Stormcloud’s wounds you may order the Dragon Keepers to bring him to our apartments. I think he earned himself a recovery surrounded by silks and cushions, and he is still small enough to be inside with us.

As the princess walked back to her apartments, she sent a silent prayer to all the gods she knew that she would not encounter any of her family members for she feared she would do something she shouldn’t.

Rhaenyra found her son Viserys in her and Daemon’s chambers crawling in their bed. There were also several toy dragons there though not Aegon’s favourite.

-What are you doing here Viserys? - she asked him with a smile.

Still too young to speak her son ran a hand through his curls yawning and then looked back at her shrugging. Aegon seemed a happy to see his younger brother and he smiled.

The princess ordered a bath to be prepared for Aegon and she bathed him herself.

Viserys was staring at them both from the bed, his lilac eyes very focused, and he brought one of the toy dragons to his chest and hugged him.

-You need to be a good brother now Viserys. - Rhaenyra told her youngest son. - Aegon needs a little comfort today. He had a rough day.

His lilac eyes were fixated on his brother’s face and he hugged his dragon tighter.

The door opened and closed as Daemon entered their rooms. Both of her sons turned to look at their father. Rhaenyra chose to ignore him.

-I brought Viserys here. - her uncle said- I thought Aegon might like his company.

Rhaenyra’s face softened at his words.

He took a seat near the table and filled his cup again.

After Aegon was cleaned and dressed Rhaenyra summoned her ladies to help her change. When the servants came in and asked them if they wanted any food, they were sent out immediately. Neither she nor Daemon had any stomach to eat after the recent events.

Her uncle did drink though. Much more than he ought to and she feared for the consequences. Daemon was always reckless but much more when he drank.

She was nearly dressed when Ser Erryk came to the door biding them to go to the Throne Room where the king was waiting for them.

-Tell my father that we will go then.

Rhaenyra kissed both of her boys and embraced them. Daemon did the same turning to his younger son.

-Take care of Aegon Viserys. And don’t ever believe it when someone tells you that big brothers look after younger brothers. - he said giving Viserys a wink.

The princess smiled.

When they left their sons however her smile faded completely and both she and Daemon could finally speak their minds.

-I want that bastard dead. - Rhaenyra said turning to Daemon. - He attacked our son and his dragon, and I have no doubt from what I have seen he would have tried to do worst wasn’t it for the intervention of Stormcloud! 

-What do you think was my first intention when I tried to get to his room and the Cole dog stopped me? - Daemon said. - But you should prepare yourself my sweet niece, your father won’t do anything.

-Yes, he will! - Rhaenyra replied feeling even angrier.

Daemon stopped for a moment and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to look at him.

-Princess, I have known my brother a great deal longer than you. Sixteen years longer in fact and I have seen enough of him to know he is more than likely to do nothing.

Rhaenyra stared at him.

-Our son was beaten Daemon. Did you heard him say that Aemond said he would rip his arm off?

Just the words were as a dagger through Rhaenyra’s breast.

-I did my niece, you can trust that I did. Yet, I stand by what I have told you. I am inclined to believe your fool of a father will do nothing. He did nothing when Laenor was murdered right under his nose and you lost our child, so I have no reason to believe it will be any different now.

-You are wrong. - she insisted.

Daemon’s eyes bore into her own.

-I am never wrong Rhaenyra. Never. And deep down you know I will be proven right again.

He let go of her and the two walked the remaining of the way in silence, though it quickly faded since they could hear the shouting coming from the Throne Room.

When they entered, they found both her father and Alicent inside as well as Septon Eustace who was there to try to mediate things.

-AH there he is! The man who attacked and almost killed Ser Criston, the Lord Commander of YOUR Kingsguard Viserys! I sincerely hope you are about to do something!

Rhaenyra cut the queen off immediately.

-I will be damned if my son has been attacked by yours and the subject we will discuss is the welfare of Ser Criston Cole! As far as I am concerned, he can crawl back to the Seven Hells!

Septon Eustace gasped.

-The Seven Hells is where you are heading to for being an impertinent and evil woman who only concerns herself with her own desires! You speak of someone being attacked by a monster?! Then you certainly speak of my son Aemond being attacked by your son’s little beast! Which costed him an eye and could have costed him more!

-After what he did to Aegon I confess myself disappointed that it did not cost him his life!

Septon Eustace almost fainted this time and blessed himself. Her father quickly intervened.

-Rhaenyra enough! I won’t try to make excuses for what Aemond did…

-Then don’t! - the princess interrupted. - Your son went over to my son and started to hit him. Did you know that the imbecile threatened to rip Aegon’s arm off?

Rhaenyra’s body was shaking with anger.

-How dare you speak about my son that way you…- Alicent stopped herself. She was much to smart to sink so low in front of the king.

But the princess would have none of it. She turned her face to Alicent’s.

-Finish your sentence your grace. Everyone knows what you are dying to call me! - she challenged. - So just do it. You say it all the time behind my back, and my father’s as well and yet I know very well what you and yours like to gossip about! So just say it!

Alicent’s blue eyes met her own purple ones and they stared at each other. There was so much hatred between them. A fire that could burn down the world and the stars around it.

-You are an evil and wicked woman. You were an evil girl and you have grown to become even worst!

Rhaenyra laughed.

-If I am made evil because I have stolen your precious son’s crown than it would be right to call me evil, but you see, that crown was mine even before my father put Aegon in you!- she spat at Alicent- So I stole nothing! If anything, you and your father tried to steal from me on behalf of my half-brother! Tried and failed if I might add.

Alicent walked over to Rhaenyra, their faces were inches apart.

-I tried to steal nothing! And don’t you there to speak about my father, he was a great man.

Daemon laughed.

The princess faced the queen. Alicent was significantly taller so Rhaenyra had to look up to her. She didn’t back down however, she inched herself even closer to Alicent’s face.

-You are nothing but a spoiled, vain and arrogant girl who likes to play at being queen and loves nothing more than to play at being her uncle’s whore! 

Septon Eustace gasped loudly and blessed himself again. Viserys’s face was livid.

-The loss of your virtue prior to your marriage and all your sinful escapades with Daemon is the worst kept secret at court! How can you presume to rule one day when you cannot even rule yourself?!

Rhaenyra smiled.

-And you are nothing but an ambitious and cunning woman much too lowborn to have your blood mixed with the blood of the dragon!

The queen’s hand was pulled back though before it could collide with Rhaenyra’s face the princess slapped her hand away.

-Want another try, Alicent?

Before they could throw their hands at each other, they were pulled apart. Daemon grabbed Rhaenyra by her waist and lifted her and Viserys did the same with his queen. A few members of the Kingsguard entered the rooms almost tripping over each other.

-Your Grace is everything well we heard shouting?

It was Ser Erryk who spoke.

-Out! - Viserys yelled as he held his queen. - All of you out! If I require your presence you shall be the firsts to know!

Alicent and Rhaenyra were still throwing insults at each other.

-Why do you want them to leave Viserys? Afraid that others see how evil she is? My precious boy lost an eye on her account!

-Your precious boy almost murdered my son! If anything, they will see what a monster you have raised! - Rhaenyra shouted.

-ENOUGH! Both of you, enough! - Viserys demanded.

Finally, both of the women were silent.

Viserys let go of Alicent and Daemon did the same with Rhaenyra but not before whispering something in her ear.

-You are wilder than I imagined my little dragon.

She gave him a look through narrowed eyes.

-It’s hardly the time for your insinuations uncle.

Viserys took a seat.

Alicent opened her mouth to say something but Viserys raised a hand to silence her.

-Over the last day I have heard and seen more than any man ought to through his entire life, so the both of you will keep silent! And you will behave as the queen and princess respectively, - Viserys said looking from his wife to his daughter. - Not as a pair of fishwives in a market arguing! And this is a command from your king!

Viserys rubbed his brow for a moment.

-Aemond has awakened and I will summon him here to answer for what he did.

-Good! - Rhaenyra spat- He should be questioned sharply! 

Alicent stared with silent rage at her. Rhaenyra smiled triumphantly.

 

Aemond entered the Throne Room accompanied by his older siblings and by Ser Arryk and Ser Erryk, who were bided to enter to try and maintain some peace. His right eye was covered by thick linen. 

The Grand Maester and Maester Gerardys were also summoned as well as Lord Strong and Ser Criston Cole, who had to be helped inside by the Cargyll twins since his leg was bound.

-Good to see you again Cole. - Daemon mocked as he entered.

Ser Criston shot him a murderous look. His nose looked black from the impact of Daemon’s head but at least it appeared that it was not broken.

-Aemond, you have been called here with your brother and sister because I wish to know the truth of what happened today between you and your nephew Aegon. So, speak now.

Daemon’s eyes were glued on Aemond.

The boy looked afraid as he took and deep breath and spoke.

-This morning I went over to the courtyard where I know the dragons lounge. I woke early and went alone because I wanted a chance to claim Vhagar. I knew that if I told anyone, word would reach mother and you and you would stop me, and I couldn’t allow that. Vhagar was always meant to be my dragon. I always knew that she was meant to be mine. - the prince said, his one remaining eye shining with emotion.

Rhaenyra interrupted.

-That is beyond the point! Keep to the story of how you almost murdered a babe of two!

-Don’t speak to my son that way! - Alicent replied coming to Aemond’s defence.

-I will speak to the little monster who beat up my son any way I wish to. Aegon’s pain and his tears bought me that right!

-It’s your brother’s turn to speak Rhaenyra. Listen and then you may speak again. – her father intervened and then motioned Aemond to continue.

-And I did. I took Vhagar to the skies and claimed her as my own.

Alicent’s eyes beamed with pride. Daemon looked as if he wanted to vomit.

Laena’s image came to Rhaenyra very clearly and several memories played out in her head.

She remembered the first time they met just before her wedding. Laena stood proudly next to Vhagar and invited Rhaenyra for a race.

Then the image shifted to the note Laena sent her after her wedding night, how she had teased her and told her that she should ride her proper dragon after she had spent the night riding her uncle.

Other memories came to her and the last was the most painful. Laena’s last words, and how she has escaped her bed to attempt to ride Vhagar one last time.

And now Vhagar wasn’t hers. Now she belonged to Aemond.

A single tear escaped the princess’s eyes.

-I am sorry Laena…- she whispered as her half-brother continued to speak.

-As I came down from Vhagar I found Aegon seating there with Stormcloud. I provoked him, I admit it, and his dragon attacked me and ripped my eye off. I stabbed him to defend myself.

-By provoke him you must mean to say that you slapped the prince, called him a bastard and attempted to twist his arm until you ripped it from his nephew. My prince.

Maester Gerardys’s eyes met Aemond’s as he spoke. The Maester turned to the king.

-This was said by prince Aegon himself Your Grace. This is the “provocation” your son is referring to.

Aemond’s face turned red.

-Aemond how could you? - there was pain and disbelief in Viserys’s voice. - How could you have hurt your own nephew?

-You called my son a bastard?

Rhaenyra turned to her half-brother.

-Yes. - Aemond acknowledge.

-And where have you heard that I wonder? From whose mouth did you hear that my son Aegon was a bastard.

Aemond’s voice trembled.

-Aegon…

-What?!- Aegon the Elder asked- Everyone talks about it, everyone says it. Their marriage is fake, and their children are bastards.

He gave Rhaenyra a cruel smile.

The princess turned to her father; her beautiful face contorted in anger.

The king addressed his sons.

-Prior to your sister’s marriage to your uncle his marriage was annulled by the High Septon himself! It’s not unheard of for marriages to be set aside when one of the parties proves to be infertile. Am I right Septon Eustace?  
The old septon was so shocked he half mumbled a “yes”.

-Afterwards your sister and your uncle were married in the sept by the High Septon himself. A marriage anointed and blessed by King and gods. These statements that their marriage is invalid are filthy and should be dismissed most of all by our family. Shame on you for repeating such lies Aegon!

Her half-brother’s smile was gone from his face.

-I will never hear anything of the sort from any of your mouths again! - Viserys said- Never! And I will have everyone know that noble, common or with royal blood, it won’t matter. The next mouth that proclaims my grandsons to be illegitimate will lose their tongue!

Alicent’s face was stone. Viserys turned to Aemond once more.

-The fact that you have taken it upon yourself to beat up a babe barely out of his wet nurse’s breast says a lot about you son. And none of it is good. I hope you realize that what you did is a terrible crime that could have costed you your life. Dragons are not toys, Aemond, and had Stormcloud been Syrax or Caraxes, rest assure it would be your bones or less standing before us.

-Aye Viserys. - Alicent said- And yet your son stands here with less an eye and that was a beast’s work. The dragon maimed your son, a royal prince, and could have killed him. I want said dragon to be put down immediately.

-Your son is the one who should be put down! - Rhaenyra shot back- Like an angry dog he tried to slash my son’s throat and did not achieve his purposes thanks to Stormcloud! So, what is the king’s justice father?

Viserys eyed everyone in the room.

-Stormcloud was defending his master from a vile attack. No harm will be done to the dragon nor now, now ever.

-What?!- Alicent demanded.

Viserys ignored her and gazed upon his daughter.

-Aemond is a prince of House Targaryen, same as you, your siblings and your sons Rhaenyra. Where the roles reversed child, would you accept to give me your son’s head as punishment?

The princess was not taken aback.

-My sons would never do anything of the sort father. So, the roles would never be reversed!

-You can’t know that daughter.

-I can! - she countered- And I do!

Viserys took a deep breath.

-Child, the innocent babes placed on your breath and on my brother’s, arms were no more innocent than the ones placed on your stepmother’s. Best you remember it. Or do you believe I ever imagined in a million years that the babe placed upon my harms would take it upon himself to try and hurt my two-year-old grandson one day?

-So, what will you do?!- Rhaenyra angrily demanded.

The king turned to his son.

-I think Stormcloud gave you the punishment you deserved Aemond for your vile actions. I do not pity the eye you have lost for in true if you thought that hurting a babe was a fine action, then you were already blind.

Aemond looked furiously over to his father.

-Best you pray to the gods tonight that it was only an eye you lost and not an arm or a leg. And you will pray every night and every morning from now on under the spiritual guidance of Septon Eustace. You will also take up charity work as your mother and sister do and for the next year you will not train with sword nor with a master at arms. You know too much of violence and too little of kindness. But that shall be corrected.

Rhaenyra felt her anger increase again as she thought back to her uncle’s words that morning.

-You are also forbidden to ever harm anyone ever again. And if word reaches me that you have harmed your nephews ever again, I will let his parents’ dragons punish you themselves. Am I clear Aemond?

He nodded biting his lip.

-You are punishing my son after what happened to him?!- Alicent half-yelled.

-I am doing what clearly you have been not. Educating him!

-This is not enough! - Rhaenyra complained.

-If you demand me to kill a boy of ten then I must say that you are no better than Aemond Rhaenyra.

-Rest assure that I am! - she shot back.

-Am I not king here princess Rhaenyra? - her father asked in a stern voice. - I asked you a question.

-You are. - she replied feeling humiliated. 

-Then until you take my place, my rule is the final rule. And I demand you and Alicent apologize to each other for what you have said and that you do it now. If you cannot have peace between you, how can you expect that there is peace between your children?

Rhaenyra looked over to Daemon who had his “I am older and wiser than you and I told you” face on.

She cursed her father as she and a very angry Alicent had to embrace each other and to offer words of apology and friendship to each other. Words that no one save for the king believed in.

-I will now request a moment so that I may talk with my daughter and my brother alone. Afterwards I shall speak to you and our children Alicent.

-You didn’t believe me Rhaenyra, but I warned you. - Daemon whispered in her ear as the room was vacated.

-I would like to apologize on Aemond’s behalf to you child. - Viserys said.

Daemon sniggered.

Her father turned to his brother.

-I advise you to remain silent Daemon. You have done enough; believe me you have done enough! What madness possessed you to attack Ser Criston?

-The last time I checked I was a prince of the blood, son to prince Baelon and princess Alyssa and grandson to King Jaehaerys. And may I remind you, husband to your daughter who is Princess of Dragonstone and future queen to be! I will not be touched or pulled by some knight who thinks himself higher than he is brother! What permission did he have to hand me as he did?!

Viserys sighed.

-I am unfortunately forced to agree with you. Ser Criston does not possess the authority to touch a member of the royal family without my command.

Daemon looked pleased.

-What will be the consequences to that man then? - he asked of Viserys.

-None Daemon, none.

The prince’s handsome face fell.

-What?!

-As much as Ser Criston was in the wrong your poor reaction was punishment enough, so I will do no more. Do you understand how badly this looks on you as the heir’s consort Daemon? Do you know what people will whisper?

-I don’t care. - Daemon replied.

-Well that was your first mistake Daemon. Your most grave mistake. Not caring. You always did as you wanted to, and you have suffered the consequences again and again and yet you do not learn your lesson. Time after time you always go too far. Will nothing ever change you?

Daemon ignored his question.

-And yet brother, the things I have done that shock you so pale in comparison with beating up a babe of two. Best you worry about the consequences your blessed son shall have. - Daemon moved some hair away from his face. - Rest assure that I will guarantee no one in Westeros ever forgets this day. - he vowed.

-What I worry about every single day Daemon is the fact that I have given my daughter over to a dangerous man who I believe ever more, will do more harm to her than good.

-Oh, this again... - her uncle replied smirking.

-Yes Daemon, this again! Don’t you realize how much you hurt Rhaenyra’s image as a future monarch when you are compared to Maegor the Cruel?!

-You have helped to bring the true Maegor reborn along with that woman you chose to marry! - Daemon spat.

-That woman is a queen, so mind your tongue!

-A woman placed on your bed by Hightower, the blessed Otto Hightower.

-Enough Daemon! - Viserys boomed as he shook with anger. - After all you have done, I still allowed you to marry Rhaenyra and you reward me by doing even worse!

-You have good choice then, don’t you brother? You annulled my first marriage, annul the second as well. Only there will be a problem wouldn’t it? For not even the cutting off tongues would keep them from calling your precious daughter a whore!

Rhaenyra felt as if she had been slapped across the face. She looked over at her uncle and she had to fight back her tears.

-Quiet Daemon! I cannot stomach you for another moment! Leave now and I shall speak to Rhaenyra alone!

With a final smirk to his brother, the rogue prince left not even bothering to give her a look.

“How could he… how could he say such a thing…” 

Her head fell and she wiped away a tear.

Viserys walked over to her.

-Your uncle always knew what to say to hurt people. But you can rest assure that I won’t ever put your marriage aside. At this point, it would do more harm than good.

He offered her an embroidered cloth which the princess took with a trembling hand.

-I had never intended to marry you to your uncle. - Viserys confessed. - He is too rash, too cruel and too foolish to be a consort. Laenor Velaryon would have been a better choice I always believed.

Rhaenyra turned to him.

-Laenor Velaryon enjoyed men on his bed!

-And your uncle enjoys women for all the good that does him. After the two of you were found together, I wanted to have him exiled, but I was advised otherwise Rhaenyra. I was told that marrying you to my brother would tie your claims as one, and it did. I was told your children would be named Targaryen and they are, and they are also boys so no one could ever question their claim. And yet… I have given the title of prince consort to the brother I once denied the title of Prince of Dragonstone and in some ways, it makes me laugh because when I gave you to him I gave him that title.

Viserys took a seat.

-I pray to the gods everyday that when you become queen you do so as a widow Rhaenyra, because I fear for what my brother may do as your consort.

-You can’t ill wish my son’s father and your brother like that…- she told her father with fresh tears in her eyes.

-It shames me to do so child. But Daemon makes the worst in me come out. Mark my words, he helps your claim as much as he endangers it.

-Daemon loves me. - Rhaenyra said. - He does.

-Do you know what your uncle said to me when the night the two of you were found abed together? After I told you to leave the two of us alone?

Rhaenyra stared at her father in silence.

-He took it upon himself to detail everything that had happened between you two. From the kissing, to the trip to the pillow house, to him teaching you how to touch him to how he took you to bed and how many times he did.

The princess almost gasped.

-Not pleased with himself he then turned to me and said: “Give the girl to me to wife. Who else would take her now?”. And you know something Rhaenyra, that angered me more than all the rest combined. The way he spoke of you. As if you were worthless now because of what he convinced you to do.

“Give the girl to me to wife. Who else would take her know?” she heard in her mind over and over again.

-I might have been a fool to say yes to him. - Viserys said with tears in his eyes. - The gods love to rewards fools, however. They must beyond a doubt, because the children your uncle put in you are the most beautiful and bright babes I ever saw. I hold unto that everyday to try and tell myself that mayhaps I was not such a fool. After all such a good thing could not be born for something that was so bad.

Rhaenyra wanted to cry. She felt so humiliated, she felt as if someone had ripped her heart out from her chest and stomped on it.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her father.

-If my uncle brings out the worst in you, your wife brings out the worst in me! As did the children she bore for you! Why don’t you take another look at what your son did before you speak to me of my uncle’s crimes? Bedding your daughter does not even come close to trying to murder a babe of two. Stop trying to turn me against my husband! You married a woman of your choosing and I married the man I loved! If you would excuse me your grace, I will take my leave now. 

She threw her father a last glance.

-My advice to you would be to make some time to parent your children better so they don’t turn into heartless killers!

Rhaenyra stormed off the rooms.

She found herself being carried by her legs. She just wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone.

“Why does he keep doing this to me? Why must he keep trying to destroy the love I have for Daemon, why?”

The princess entered the Chamber of the Painted Table and closed the doors behind herself.

She sat on the same chair Aegon the Conqueror sat more than a century past, turning it to face the horizon.

On her mind she heard her uncle’s voice over and over again.

-The heir for a day!

-Give the girl to me to wife. Who else would take her now?

Those two sentences repeated themselves over and over again in her mind.

“I am going crazy.” She thought “I am losing my mind because of him.”

She stood and leaned against the balcony overseeing the island of Dragonstone and closed her eyes.

“Why must this hurt so much. Why is he like this? How can the same man who red poetry to me, who showered me with gifts and praises, who claimed to love me and who made love to me so passionately say such things.”

Images of their first night together, the night he had claimed her maidenhead, flooded her mind.

It was far from being the most pleasurable night for her, but he had enjoyed himself immensely as she trembled beneath him. She had stayed still as he moved into her and later, he had asked her if she was alright.

“Was that what he was thinking that night? That he was making me worthless so no other man would want me, and he could have me to marry? Was I giving myself to a man I loved while he was buying a crown for himself?”

-Can we do it again? - she had innocently asked him after they had cleaned themselves.

-You tell me…- he had answered her mischievously.

Had it all been just a game to him? Just another move with his pawn to get what he wanted? The Iron Throne.

Tears fell down her face.

Why had the songs never mentioned how much hurt loving another could bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed :) the next chapter will be in our Rogue Prince's POV.
> 
> But (but) before I write the next chapter, yes you guessed it, I am adding a new chapter to part 1 XD yes I know I hate myself too at times. It will be from Daemon's POV and it will be at the beginning of the story after the first Alicent chapter ;) I think you guys will like it and it will be a relief from all this drama and cat fighting (meow). I will still add the Daemon chapter I promised from his and Rhaenyra's time apart before they married, but it will be later.
> 
> So new chapter to part 1 and then new chapter to part 2 both in Daemon's POV :D so get hyped! Love you all so much, and I appreciate all of you reading and following this story, it's a pleasure to write for all of you and you are the best! <3


	64. Daemon X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D here it is the new chapter!!!!!! Hooray!

Daemon X

As soon as the doors closed behind the prince, the smirk was wiped from Daemon’s face.

“Damn you Viserys, damn you to the seven hells! You were always stupid, but this takes all the spoils!” 

He felt so much rage he felt like killing someone.

Not only had his brother let the little cunt Aemond escape free of consequences but he had also taken upon himself to threaten him and give the other cunt, “Ser” Criston Cole, another pass. 

-Fuck! - Daemon muttered to himself.

Why had he not aimed his dagger better?! He could have gotten rid of the insufferable knight with one well aimed strike!

There was no point in him thinking about it now. In any case, it would have been a much kinder death than he deserved. And then, the prince remembered something… if the dog had saved his cunt of a nephew from becoming grilled meat then certainly, he had seen his son Aegon there too.

He had seen him there and he had left a boy of two to die…

Daemon threw his head back laughing. He had underestimated the son of a bitch.  
The prince had thought that Cole was a just a knight of average talent who thought that the fact that he hadn’t had a woman in decades made him somehow more honoured and closer to the gods than other men.

“And yet he slipped into Rhaenyra’s rooms dreaming of thrusting his pathetic limp cock in her and trying to declare his love for her, going as far as wanting to throw away his vows and his white cloak for a shot of having a taste of her cunt… Pathetic…”

The sound of Maester Gerardys’s voice interrupted the prince’s thoughts.

-My prince, - he said bowing- I have tended to Stormcloud’s wounds and though the cut was deep I believe he will not have any permanent damage. Nonetheless, it will take him weeks to be able to fly again and I recommend him to be well fed and properly rested. Mayhaps as the princess suggested he could be indoors for the time being. He is not much bigger than a dog, and injured, he may prove an easy target for the Cannibal.

Daemon nodded.

-I left him in your apartments next to prince Aegon and prince Viserys.

-That will cheer up Aegon’s spirits for sure.

-There was also word from the Dragon Keepers. They were able to put out the fire on the outer courtyard my prince, and I am told there were no significant damages. 

There was only one concern on his mind.

-Are our dragons safe?

-Yes, they are.

-Good. You can tell the Dragon Keepers that, unlike what they have been doing, I want the dragons watched and tented to at all moments of everyday! That means from the moment the sun rises until it rises again. Today we lost the oldest and most powerful dragon there is, my father’s dragon, to a little sick shit. I won’t lose more dragons because of their profound incompetence! And if they cannot manage the job for which they are paid to do, then perchance becoming dragon food will be better suited for them!

-I will deliver the message my prince.

-Good. - Daemon replied. - Now, out of my way!

His head was pounding so much he could hardly think clearly.

The rogue prince made his way to his and Rhaenyra’s apartments in the Sea Dragon Tower still cursing his brother Viserys under his breath.

He opened the doors and entered only to find his bed occupied by his sons Aegon and Viserys sleeping and cuddling with the dragon Stormcloud, who gave a friendly shriek when he saw him. 

Good thing their bed was so large.

Kicking his boots off, he removed some of his clothes. He climbed on the bed and just lay there staring at the canopy.

The darkness of the room and the quiet helped with his headache a bit. There was not a sound besides the occasional happy shriek from Stormcloud.

-You are a good dragon. - Daemon said turning his head to him. - You are small and have a deeply unremarkable colour, but you are faithful and brave.

He gave another shriek.

Daemon sat up and looked at his sons. The noise did not make neither Aegon nor Viserys give the slightest reaction which made him smile. They were his niece’s sons through and through and they looked like her, and him.

It filled him with pride. 

Sleep came without his notice.

He dreamt of his father Prince Baelon and in his dream he saw him as clearly as he had in life. Daemon was taller than him, and his frame was leaner, but they had the same silver hair, though his father had always worn his short.

His sons were also there, and he introduced them to the Spring prince.

-He has your mother’s nose your youngest son, even more than you do. But he has your eyes my son. 

Prince Baelon smiled at him with pride.

-You always joked that you were good at making sons father. Turns out that so was I, it just took me a little more than it did you.

In his dream his father laughed and picked up Aegon.

-He has much of my granddaughter in him. He will make a great king one day… You and I were never meant to be kings Daemon, but from our line, a line of kings will come, and queens too I think.

-You were meant to be a king father, and you would have been one of the best. I always thought so.

Baelon smiled at his words.

-That was Aemon, not me. I tried to take his place to honour him, nothing more.

-You were better than you knew. I missed you dearly after you were gone… I miss you to this day, but I know you are happier now that you are with my mother.

-I am.- the Spring prince admitted- I was named the Brave, yet she was always braver than me. She was my lady and the love of my life…

His dream changed. Prince Baelon and his sons were gone, and he was back at the Great Tourney of 111 AC, and before him was his niece Rhaenyra, dressed in dramatic black and red as she had so many years ago.

-You are my king. - she said with love in her eyes.

Her silver-gold hair fell in waves to her waist and her red lips were parted slightly as she smiled. Her haunting purple eyes followed him.

-I love you Rhaenyra.- he heard the words leave his mouth though he had not uttered them.

She smiled at him.

-I know you do. And I love you, now and always.

Her lips pressed against him, hungry and demanding as only she knew how to be. Yet again, she was the only princess he had ever had.

He returned his kiss as he fumbled with the laces of her bodice, the silly garment that kept her body hidden away from his eyes. Pushing her skirts up he let his hand wander between her legs seeking her core where he so often lost himself in pleasure though it always left him yearning for more…

-Rhaenyra…- he whispered as he touched her.

His niece closed her eyes and threw her head back.

When Daemon awakened he was cold and drenched in sweat. 

The rooms were still completely dark so he couldn’t tell how long he had slept. Next to him on the bed where his two sons and the dragon Stormcloud, all of them still in deep slumber and oblivious to him.

As quickly as he could he got off from his bed and took his boots and a clean undertunic with him.

Daemon searched his rooms for Rhaenyra but found no sight of her. He searched other rooms in the Sea Dragon Tower as well, but she was nowhere to be seen, not even in Aegon and Viserys’s rooms.

His head still hurt, and the cut was stinging though he guessed it was a good sign for it meant he was healing.

He filled a cup with fresh water and drank it on the balcony of his sons’ rooms. It was still dark outside, and the moon hung high in the skies.

He thought of his dream and of his father Prince Baelon.

-That fool Viserys… that little bastard Aemond…

It dawned on him that Alicent’s spawn were for better or worse, his father’s grandchildren as well, and that cunt who had beat up a babe of two now rode his father’s dragon Vhagar.

A chill went through his body and his whole body trembled from the cold.

-My father’s proud line thrown to the dogs because my brother fell in love with Alicent fucking Hightower, a nanny of our grandfather and daughter to a man who was not even a true Lord! The gods must be laughing at us…

But he had done more than just breed with a lower woman with high ambitions. He had thrown doubt upon Rhaenyra’s title as heir by putting three sons into the Hightower bitch.

Viserys was a fool and he could say as he wanted, Daemon knew that the traitors and lickspittles would love the opportunity to jump the boat over to Alicent and her “greens” and that pig of hers Aegon. After Viserys died, what power would his rule still hold over people? Had the Great Council of 101 not proven that a female claimant had no chance of winning over a male claimant?

“If I was passed over in Rhaenyra’s favour and people agreed to it, then why should Aegon be any different?!”

“You were the king’s brother”, a small voice answered, “Aegon is the king’s son. Untalented as he might be and half-Hightower, he still is male, and a dragon rider. Only a fool would question his legitimacy to the throne, and only a bigger fool would give precedence of a girl over him.”

Why had Viserys done it? Why had he not named his son heir then? Surely, he should know that there would be conflict!

The question had plagued Daemon for years. The best answer he could come up with was overall guilt about the girl’s mother and her sad fate, and his singular affection for his first child.

In truth it really didn’t mattered.

What mattered was that his niece and wife would be Queen one day and that he would rule beside her. All the rest was of no consequence. And there was something else… he had made Viserys a promise, and he had every intent of fulfilling it.

He would be damned to the Seven Hells if he would ever allow someone to forget what that piece of Hightower shit, Aemond, had done. Especially because there was another good thing that would come out of that. Daemon had no doubts that no person of sound mind would ever want the brother of a degenerate who had attempted to murder a babe on the throne. If not for fear that something should happen to Aegon and that Aemond would follow him.

“This always happens to ambitious cunts. They end up having a taste of their own poison. I wonder how the blessed Otto Hightower will react? After all, he enjoyed comparing me to Maegor the Cruel, and now his own grandson makes some of Maegor’s actions pale in comparison to his.”

He searched for parchment and ink and wrote a long letter to Mysaria. After he finished, he sealed it and gave it over to Maester Gerardys.

-Send it to my old friend and send it fast. And make sure no one else reads it before her.

-Certainly, my prince. - the Maester replied. - I will send our best raven. Is there something else you need of me?

-As a matter of fact, there is. Perchance you could tell me where the princess is? I have not found her in the Sea Dragon Tower.

-Her grace is at the chamber of the painted table and she did not wish to be disturbed.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

“What is Rhaenyra doing there?”

Without another word, he left the Maester’s apartments and went to look for his niece.

Dragonstone was quiet at that hour with only a handful of servants and knights wandering the corridors.

The chamber of the painted table was almost completely dark when he entered it.

Rhaenyra was seated facing the large window overseeing the beaches of Dragonstone, so she did not hear him enter. She was pale, her eyes were red, and she looked tired.

-May I ask what are you doing here at this hour all alone?

His niece was startled when she heard his voice. It took her a few moments to realize who had spoken to her and where she was.

Daemon leaned over her as he studied her.

Had she been crying?

He reached for her and touched her hand.

-Why did you come here and not to our chambers Rhaenyra? It’s freezing in here. You are beyond cold. Are you trying to get sick or something? Come let me take you to our rooms.

-What have I ever done to you? - she asked turning her face towards him.

Daemon blinked a couple of times as he tried to make sense of her question.

-Pardon me? 

Rhaenyra stood from her place and faced him again.

-I believe you heard my question the first time but maybe it’s best if I elaborate. What pray tell have I ever done to you that has caused you to do to me the things that you have done Daemon? What was it?

He touched her forehead.

-Are you sick? What are you talking about Rhaenyra? Have you been crying?!

She ignored his questions.

-I have loved you all my life, ever since I was a child. One of my first memories is of you. You came and you went as you pleased and still, I always loved you. I worshiped you. For me what you said was the absolute truth and I longed to be with you in any way you wanted. - her lower lip trembled as she spoke. - You were my first love Daemon. You were the only man I ever loved, truly loved. You were my first everything… and I gave you everything you wanted without question. I even gave you the sons you so longed for.

-What’s all of this for Rhaenyra?- he asked infuriated- You are gone for hours and I find you alone and brooding in the chamber of the painted table and when I try to take you with me you start saying nonsense and almost crying?!

She became angered all of the sudden. Her purple eyes bore into him almost burning with hatred and she spoke very slowly.

-Give the girl to me to wife. Who else would take her now?

Daemon was about to laugh and to ask her if she was inebriated when suddenly a memory came to his mind and he froze.

He was seated with Viserys in the Hand’s chambers and his brother had asked him what had happened between him and Rhaenyra and if Ser Arryk was telling the truth.

“If you want the truth then I will give you the truth beloved brother” the prince had thought then.

-How could you Daemon? - Viserys had asked him with a hurt look on his face, as if that was supposed to move him.

He had almost smiled before he turned to his brother and said:

-Give the girl to me to wife. Who else would take her now? - he had asked with a hint of mockery.

Viserys had raged at those words. Rhaenyra didn’t. Almost ten years after he had said them, his niece’s reaction was to look at him with the most hurt eyes possible. 

Her eyes… so alike his older son’s….

-It’s true then… I see it in your face. - she said breaking the silence- A part of me had hoped it was just a lie my father told to make you look bad before me... but what was I thinking? You need help from no one to hurt me, you do it just fine on your own… 

The princess fought back the tears as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her gown.

-I always knew you had your flaws and that you had done and said cruel things about others. Hells, you even mocked my brother Baelon, the one my mother died to bring into this world. And yet, I was stupid enough to believe that I was different, that somehow you loved me and that I was free from your cruelty…

-Rhaenyra…

-I was wrong though Daemon. I am no different. You used me to achieve your purposes and you laughed about it afterwards.

He tried to speak but she immediately cut him off.

-When I think of how stupidly I gave myself to you, without a second thought, and how you were just making me worthless so that no other men would have me, I just… I feel like laughing. Which I am sure was what you did after I left your rooms that night! - she said pointing a finger at him. - Gods I am an idiot! 

She twisted and turned the rings on her fingers so much that one of them fell to the stone floors.

-What was my crime against you Daemon? Is loving you such a great sin on my behalf? What else would you have me do for you apart from everything I have done? Fall to my knees and beg my father to name you heir instead of me?! I did not ask to be named his heir! It was thrown on me when I was but seven and I have been paying the price for it ever since! From one side there are the Hightowers who plot against me every chance they get, try to convince my father to name my brother heir instead and in their spare time they call me a whore and a slut. And then there’s you, who figured your best chance was to achieve power through me and decided to make me your whore so I would be given to you!

Tears started falling from her face.

-You could have ruined me in truth Daemon. If you had gotten me with child then, not even my father would have been as foolish as to keep me as heir. I was young, stupid and in love. I did not know any better, but you did. You could at least have had the courtesy of giving me moon tea to drink after you spilled your seed in me!

Rhaenyra turned to him.

-Was that your original plan? To get me with child, have me disinherited and leave me to care for a child alone and unwed?!

-That would never happen. - Daemon finally said.

His niece stopped and looked at him.

-You were married. - she said.

-If I had gotten you with child, wed or unwed, I would have married you. Do you believe I would let any child I put in you be called bastard?! If you do, you are a bigger fool than my brother Rhaenyra. Did I not kill people when they dared to name Aegon a bastard?! Rest assure I would have done the same even for an unborn babe. I would make myself free to marry if need be, and I would have married you, throne or not!

He walked towards her.

-As to why I did not give you moon tea Rhaenyra, I don’t know what you heard about it but it’s not such a folly to take it... and I intended to marry you quickly when I bed you. Ser Arryk was not part of our plan and you know it. I wanted us to wed in secret after my marriage was annulled, we spoke about this that night, before you left. As you lay in my arms smiling.

Daemon pulled her to himself.

-I did not laugh at you princess. After you left, I lay on my bed and buried my face in those sheets that still smelled of you, thinking how I could spend the rest of my life in bed with you.

He wiped some of the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

-I realized something after those months I spend in King’s Landing. I realized that some things surpassed my desire for power. That night princess, given the chance, I would not have traded you for anything else in the world. - he whispered in her ear.

Rhaenyra trembled at his words and she closed her eyes and then opened them slowly.

-I have been married to you for many years Rhaenyra. Together we have two sons and there has not been a single day we have spent apart. You and our boys mean more to me than you could know.

-You said…

Daemon interrupted her.

-I would have said anything to be given your hand in marriage. Anything princess. You were always meant to be mine Rhaenyra!

Before she could protest Daemon covered her mouth with his. 

His lips moved against hers and his tongue entered her mouth tasting her. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he did not let her.

-You were all I ever wanted my sweet niece. All of you. You are stubborn and proud, and beautiful beyond any other.

His hands moved to her waist and he kissed her once more.

-You are a rider dragon like me, and in your veins runs the same blood as in mine. You are passionate and wild, and you love with as much intensity as you hate. I love how you pout and how petulant you and your mouth can be, and when the night comes, I desire nothing as strongly as to take off your clothes and have you.

Daemon moved his mouth over her neck and pulled her more to himself.

-I still remember the night Aegon was born, and how beautiful you looked with your hair braided and your face flushed and glowing. If only other maids could be half as beautiful as you were after giving birth, how lucky men would be. Do you recall what I said to you as I held Aegon for the first time?

Rhaenyra’s were filled with tears and she gave a little sob.

Daemon pulled her face to his, so they gazed into each other’s eyes.

-I told you I loved you, and I meant what I said Rhaenyra. Despite everything.

-Daemon…

-I may be a cold son of a whore as Corlys call me, I may be cruel and I won’t lie to you, I want to be king and I want that Iron Throne. But I don’t want it just for myself. I want it for us. Me you, our sons and our sons’ sons one day. I am a dragon Rhaenyra, and a dangerous one at that. Dragons love too though, and my black heart, if I have it, belongs to you and our boys.

He had never poured his heart to her before, not in such an honest way.

The prince took the princess’s hand and moved it to his chest.

-Do you feel that?

She was confused at his question. Daemon pulled something from inside his tunic and showed her the locket.

-I still keep it with me, even after all those years. I used to open it before I went to sleep during our time apart when I was at the Steps. Your image was always the last thing I saw, and I dreamt of you often princess. Eight years together, countless nights of passion and two sons. Fuck everything else Rhaenyra. Fuck what I told your father, what does that matter now?! 

She meant to protest but he did not let her.

-I would have married you even if our roles were reversed, if I was the heir and you just a princess, I would have married you still!

Her face was more serious than she had ever seen it.

-Tell me you don’t believe my words. - he challenged.

His niece was silent.

He grabbed her waist and looked deeply into her eyes.

-Tell me to stop Rhaenyra.

His mouth was on hers again and he touched her breasts over her gown. This time she eagerly responded to his kiss and she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him more to herself. 

The moon fell down on her and her skin as perfect as marble. She was a goddess made woman.

When they pulled away from each other to regain their breaths Rhaenyra quickly removed his tunic leaving his chest bare. She then removed his belt throwing it to the side.

Daemon turned her around and undid the laces keeping her dress in place and then watched it fall to the floors and pooling at her legs. He kicked off his boots and removed his last pieces of clothing before he took Rhaenyra into his arms again.

They moved towards the painted table and Daemon pulled Rhaenyra’s shift and threw it to the floors. He took a moment to take in the sight of her naked body, slim and shapely as ever, made thinner by her grief, but with its generous curves. His hand touched her naked breast and brushed against the pink nipple making her shiver.

He moved his hand down to her sex and found her hot and wet. 

Her mouth fell opened as he moved against her lips and he caressed her sensitive flesh.

-Let’s move to the table. - he suggested- It wouldn’t be the first time.

-It is on this one. - she said.

-You know what they say. There’s a first time for everything, even fucking on the table made by our ancestors as they planned their conquest of Westeros.

-I don’t think this was what Aegon had in mind when he commissioned the table.

-Who is to know Rhaenyra? Maybe it helped keep his marriage with Visenya and Rhaenys interesting.

Daemon climbed on the table taking his niece with him. He meant to lay over her but she pushed him to his back and climbed on him making the prince smirk.

He closed his eyes as he felt his length disappear into her delicious cunt.

-The gateway to the temple of bliss…

Rhaenyra stopped moving.

-Excuse me?

Daemon placed his hands behind his head.

-It’s one of my most favourite things about you. Your perfect cunt, or as I prefer to call it, the gateway to the temple of bliss.

She raised an eyebrow.

-How in the name of the seven did you come up with that?!

-Don’t bring the gods into this. And it wasn’t me. - he replied remembering Mysaria’s words.

-Then wh…

She had no time to finish her sentence before Daemon grabbed her hips and made her move against him. Needing no further encouragement, Rhaenyra rode him as fiercely as she did Syrax.

Neither of them lasted long. His climax came when Rhaenyra screamed his name throwing her head back in delight, her fingernails leaving trails over his skin.

They lay together after in the cold table, as the first lights begun appearing over the horizon.

-What a night…- Rhaenyra said breaking the silence.

Daemon’s head turned to her.

-You should rest my sweet niece; your face is puffy from your tears and you have dark shadows over your eyes.

-You have a cut above your eyebrow, and it’s bruised around it! - she remarked. - And my tears were your own fault.

He wanted to tell her that they were her father’s fault, but he had no interest in more conflict with her. In all honesty the thing he desired most at the moment was to carry her to their bed and sleep.

-Promise me something Rhaenyra. Promise me that you will never let anything anyone says ever come between us again. 

Her purples eyes were filled with emotion.

-I promise uncle.

-You must. - he replied with a grin- It’s us against the world my princess.

She smiled at his words.

-Truthfully?

-Oh yes. And remember, if you ever want to burn down a city to the ground you can count on me and Caraxes to help you.

Rhaenyra propped herself on her elbows.

-Why would I want to do that?

Daemon did the same and shrugged.

-No idea, I am just offering.

She giggled as she moved her face to his giving him a small kiss on the lips.

As the Rogue Prince gazed into the Realm’s Delight there was only one thought on his mind. 

“Fuck you Viserys. I won.”

 

His brother found him the next day by the beaches of Dragonstone.

Vermithor was standing close to Daemon. His bronze scales glistening in the sun and his breath slow.

-He appears to like you brother. He never did care for you much before, any of us in truth except our grandfather and Silverwing. - the king said.

Daemon turned to him and showed him the reason why Vermithor was standing so close to him.

-Ah Viserys my boy!

The babe smiled and babbled, still in Daemon’s arms and Vermithor gave a small shriek in response to Viserys’s sounds.

-He likes Viserys. We don’t understand why but who can presume to know the heart of a dragon?

-If we Targaryens can’t, then I should say that there are no hopes for other men. - Viserys replied- I have not seen my daughter this morning.

-I fear she is still asleep. - Daemon said as he brought baby Viserys closer to Vermithor so the boy could pet his snout.

-I was hoping to talk to her. We are making preparations for the journey back to King’s Landing.

-And what were you wanting to talk to her about brother? After her son was attacked by yours yesterday and you did nothing and then took it upon yourself to bring up what was spoken between us so many years past, I can’t see what else you want to say. And yet Viserys, you could always surprise me.

His brother at least had the decency to look ashamed.

-You know what your problem is brother? - the prince asked. - It is that you always thought yourself so above me in every way. You think me cruel and selfish and immoral and yet you never understood that those traits you deem as evil are just a part of our nature. We are dragons. And you are not so different from me.

Daemon smiled.

-In some ways you are worse than me. Have you ever thought about that?

-What are you implying?

-I am not implying anything, I am stating facts. I might delight myself in killing and mutilating men, and I will admit that I always liked to corrupt young virgins, your daughter included, and still I don’t pick favourites with my children, and I have been more faithful to Rhaenyra than you were to her mother, and I am not talking about your little escaped the night before I wed the other one. I am talking about how you fawned over Alicent Hightower while you are still wed.

-Careful Daemon! - Viserys said.

The prince threw his head back and laughed.

-I don’t think I will be. I remember very well how you pursued her everywhere and I remember especially well a few nights before Aemma died when I found the two of you alone and you were…

-Enough! This is an order Daemon!

Daemon walked towards his brother.

-Does the truth hurt so much Viserys? Poor Aemma Arryn who never got to have a mother and who was shipped off to be your brood mare at eleven and did a poor job at that. She only gave you a girl and you gave her nothing, you even took it upon yourself to fall in love with Alicent Hightower while she still lived. - Daemon spat. - I have to say it again, Alicent Hightower. What a joke!

-She is a queen! 

-Oh yes, she is, and what a great one. Born from the seed of a man not even a proper lord. I actually thought that you only wanted to take her to bed, which would not have proven hard from my experience, and yet when word reach me at the Vale, I could not believe it. My brother the king, had taken to wife our grandfather’s servant and insulted the Velaryons in the process by overlooking their daughter, the granddaughter to prince Aemon.

-I will not stand here while you distillate poison! And you will speak of the queen with more respect! She is much above you in every way!

-My point with all of this dear brother is, the next time you try to turn Rhaenyra against me, rest assure I shall do the same. There are still things she does not know about you and could break her gentle heart even more. Safe journey to the capital.

The prince turned on his heels to leave.

-She will be Queen, but you won’t be King! - Viserys called- The Iron Throne will be hers, not yours!

Daemon turned to his brother and smiled.

-You forget brother that her and I are one flesh, one heart, one soul. Arguing which of the two will rule would be like arguing which of us owns the bed we both sleep in… though tables serve just as well. - he finished with a wink.

He left Viserys there and went back to the castle with his younger son, who oblivious to anything was still trying to catch another glimpse of Vermithor.

Daemon ran his hands through his silver-gold hair, now starting to grow into curls, and Viserys turned his lilac eyes to him. The rogue prince smiled with pride.

-I think it’s safe to say Viserys that it will be a long time before we return to the capital.

He opened his large hand and watched as his son placed his small hand over his.

-And yet before they leave, I fear there is someone else I should pay a visit to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> It dawned on me recently that this fic is more than 300k words long :) ahhh help (?) :l When I think about how much I will still write XD omg… 
> 
> Anyway the next chapter shouldn't take long X'D and to all of you who read my story thank you so much, I really apreciate it and all my love goes out to you! My heart willll goo oooooonnnnnnnnn… No? No. -.-,


	65. Rhaenyra XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) the new chapter is here :D yey

Rhaenyra XIII

Rhaenyra awakened after what felt like days. The truth was she had not slept as soundly since before Laena’s death and it was starting to take its toll on her.

She opened her eyes only to see her son Aegon lying next to her on the bed and staring at her with his big purple eyes. The curtains were still drawn shut, and the darkness made her son’s eyes look almost black. 

Even with little light though she saw the bruises on Aegon’s face, and it broke her heart. His pale skin made them look even darker by contrast.

The princess sat up and pulled him to her arms kissing his head over and over.

-How are you my prince?

Her son did not reply but hugged her tightly.

Picking him up, Rhaenyra rose from her bad and called the servants asking for a bath. She deserved one after the absolute horrid day she had had. When she thought that she just wanted to stay on a tub soaking for hours before she found her half-brother in her rooms and then heard Aemond’s screams and found out what the little monster had done, she almost felt like laughing.

-It appears your father has disappeared into the mist and has taken Viserys with him. - she told Aegon making him giggle.

-Viserys. - Aegon replied with a smile.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-He will be returned eventually. Your father always comes back to me. It’s one of the only things that is certain about him.

“That and him breaking my heart.”

A part of her feared she had forgiven him too quickly for his cruel words, but when he had thrown himself at her feet, she had been unable to not fall into his arms again… and into the painted table with him.

What was it about him that made her so unlike herself? She was slow to forgive, and she never forgot a slight from anyone else, yet when it came to Daemon…

-I told you I loved you, and I meant what I said Rhaenyra. Despite everything. - he had said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Her heart had told her to believe him. That his black heart was hers.

-Love is very complicated Aegon. Even when you have been married for years and have children with someone you still find yourself questioning everything. - she mused aloud.

Aegon looked over at her making big eyes.

-What is the matter my sweet? - she asked in valyrian.

Again, he did not reply but hugged himself and looked around.

Rhaenyra thought about it for a moment and then she remembered what Aegon had been carrying when she had seen him the morning of the previous day. His favourite toy dragon. It had probably been lost in the fires.

-I think your little toy is gone my Aegon.

His lower lip trembled as he heard her.

-But you have others. - she offered.

Aegon looked defeated as he walked over to Stormcloud and sat next to him.

-See, you have Stormcloud, and he is better than the toy. After all the toy was made to look like him.

He laid his silver head against the dragon and sat on the floors feeling very sad. Stormcloud on the other hand was more than happy to have Aegon next to him and he gave a very happy shriek.

-We will get you a new one as quickly as possible. This is a promise from your mother.

Rhaenyra gave Aegon a smile but his face remained as sad as ever.

Her ladies entered and helped her undress for her bath.

-Any word from the… woman? - she asked.

-I heard whispers that she spent the night cursing your name and crying over her son’s lost eye. Your father did not share her bed this night. - one of the Strong sisters said.

-Good. I hope she never has another a quiet night again! Ever!

She thought that all the weight of the world seemed to vanish as she entered the hot waters. She dismissed her ladies telling them she would call again after she was done. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tub, the only sound being the water and the occasional shriek from Stormcloud.

-If I had known I would be received by you naked in the water I would have left Viserys in his own room.

Rhaenyra opened her eyes and saw Daemon by the door with baby Viserys in his arms.

-Don’t say such things in front of our sons!

The prince raised an eyebrow.

-Aren’t you bathing with Aegon in the rooms?

-He saw nothing- she replied- Besides he is two. There is no issue.

Still holding Viserys Daemon approached her and kneeled next to her. 

-We caught this for you by the beach. A little something to match mama’s eyes, don’t you agree Viserys?

Her youngest son was clutching a small flower in his little hand. He handed it to her. In truth the flower was white, with a yellow centre, only the tips of the petals were purple, but it was such a sweet gesture that she melted as she touched his little baby hand.

-Oh, my Viserys! Such a wonderful gift this is!

She placed the flower on her hair.

-Do you like it Viserys?

The babe nodded and gave her a delighted baby laugh.

Rhaenyra then turned to Aegon who was standing near Daemon.

-How about you my Aegon, does it go well with my hair?

Daemon whispered something in his son’s ear, and he nodded and turned to her.

-You are the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world mama. 

She looked at Daemon.

-What? Did I tell him some lie? You know no one compares to you my niece.

The princess smiled.

-Thank you for the flower Viserys, and for the sweet words Aegon. I see your father is already teaching you both how to woo women.

-You boys should not believe everything your mother says. By the way she speaks, she would have you both think I wooed a lot of women when it wasn’t the case. It was only her. For almost twenty-three years, only her. One day I will tell you how I won her heart.

-Please don’t Daemon. I want my sons to be able to look at us in the eye!

-I wasn’t planning on going into details, but if you want…

-No, I don’t! Please keep your stories child-friendly in the future.

-I will think about it. - Daemon said standing up. - By the way, I found your father and I was told they will be leaving soon.

-Good riddance.

-He was searching for you.

Rhaenyra felt all the serenity from the bath just burn away like a lit candle. She grunted in a very un-lady like manner.

-I am in no mood for him! 

-And you think I am? - Daemon asked. - We exchanged some words and they were not so pleasant.

-What did you tell him this time? - Rhaenyra asked through narrowed eyes. - Don’t lie to me Daemon.- she warned him.

Daemon stared at her in silence.

-Well, I think maybe it’s best if we leave and you can finish your bath.

Without waiting for a reply, he took Viserys and Aegon with him leaving Rhaenyra alone with Stormcloud the dragon who had fallen asleep.

She grunted again in frustration. There would be no other remedy than for her to have to speak to her father before he left for the capital.

“He is probably going to pester me with a sermon.”

However, before she went to look for her father Viserys, there was someone else she wanted to speak to first.

 

After she was done bathing, she summoned her ladies to help her dress. She chose an elaborate gown with a deep purple colour than accentuated her eyes and wore her hair tied in an intricate braid that fell over her shoulder. 

She admired herself in the mirror as her ladies showered her with praises. Content, she dismissed them and made her way to the apartments that had been reserved for Lord Strong and his sons.

Rhaenyra knocked on the door lightly. Quicker than she expected the doors were opened and on the other side stood Ser Harwin Strong, all six feet six inches of him, and strong as a bull.

He blushed when he saw her which made Rhaenyra smile.

-I apologize for disturbing you Ser Harwin, and for coming here unannounced.

-You could never disturb me! - he replied, his voice coming out louder than he intended.

Rhaenyra looked at him and then at his rooms.

Ser Harwin fumbled with his words and stepped aside to let her pass.

-Please your grace, enter, ah make yourself at home! Well this is your home in any case, I just…

-It’s fine ser. I know I am a princess, but you need not be so formal with me.

She gave him another flamboyant smile and entered his room.

-I know it is not proper for a married woman to be alone with an unmarried man, and surely people would talk, yet I felt I should thank you for what you did in person and not my letter or note.

-No one would dare say anything bad about it my princess! - he countered at once.

-You are too kind. - she replied with a smile- But many at court and close to my stepmother delight themselves in speaking ill of me. I have been called many things Ser Harwin, and my honour is, in the mouths of many, non-existent.

-How could say such things of you? You that are the most beautiful woman there ever was, and purer than the Maiden!

Rhaenyra found herself blushing at his words. She met his eyes for a moment and then giggled lightly.

-Ser Harwin, I have been married for many years and I have birthed two sons. I fear I am no maiden. In any case it’s good to know at least someone thinks so highly of me.

-Well you are as virtuous as one, and any man who would not know you, would think you a true maiden! Your grace. - he clumsily added.

-I don’t know if that is good or bad ser. In any case that is not what I came here to discuss. I came here to discuss something much more important.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her with his kind brown eyes. He was so tall Rhaenyra had to look up at him, making her feel like a child speaking to an adult.

-There aren’t enough words to describe what you did yesterday ser, for me and for my son Aegon.- the princess said with tears in her eyes.- You saved him… he was not yours to save, and you do not serve my household of Dragonstone and still you risked your life for him. If it weren’t for you I… I dare not say it aloud.

-I am a knight princess. It’s my duty to protect the women and children, much more such a precious child as is your son prince Aegon. I love him as dearly as I do you.

-You are true to your vows, Ser Harwin. I fear I have meet other knights who were not.

Rhaenyra recalled the night prior to her wedding when Ser Criston kissed her by force and then called her a whore when she denied his advances. She had thought him a true knight before… the gentlest and kindest soul there was, and she had been much mistaken.

-I am but a man princess, I sin as any other. Nonetheless, I would never let a small boy to die. Even if he is Targaryen, I am guessing he is not completely immune to the flames.

He made her laugh again.

-You are right about that. Just don’t tell anyone else. We like to boost about being dragons, it would not look good on us if people knew the truth. To our defence we have a higher tolerance to heat.

Harwin returned her smile.

-Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

-There is no need for it princess.

-There is. - she countered- You have given me more than you will ever know. If there is anything you might ask of me, if it is in my power it is yours.

His dark eyes met hers.

-There is something princess. I would ask your forgivingness for… bedding that other prostitute that looked like your grace does. - as he spoke the volume of his voice got progressively lower.

Rhaenyra felt her face warm and she was uncomfortable. In fact, she wrapped the shawl she wore more tightly around herself.

-As much as I might dislike your actions you have earned my forgiveness.

Ser Harwin smiled as broadly as if she had offered him all the gold of Casterly Rock.

-Mayhaps you should find yourself a woman to wed ser so other thoughts you might have can stay away from your mind.

-I fear I have no wish to marry, nor would it be fair to any woman for me to do so. My heart already belongs to someone.

His warm eyes gazed into hers.

-You shouldn’t say such things Ser Harwin… I am a married woman. And happily married.

-You are. - he conceded- You are also the most amazing creature I have ever met, I always thought so. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a goddess…

-The first time you saw me I was eight...

He stopped for a moment to correct yourself.

-The first time I truly saw you, years later, I thought you were a goddess and not an actual woman. I believed then that it was true what you Targaryens claimed, that you were not like other men. It had to be true, for how else could a woman be so perfect as you were then, and still are? In fact, you become even more beautiful as years go by… And it’s not only that. You are bright and bold, and you ride a dragon. Your laugh is like music and you walk with such grace it seems you are floating. No other woman could compare to you princess Rhaenyra.

She was touched by his words.

-You shall be a great queen one day. It will be an honour to serve you.

-You know I cannot return your affections Ser Harwin. - she said with a hurt look on her face. 

It pained her to sadden the man who had saved her son so bravely and who adored her in such a touching way.

-My heart belongs to my uncle prince Daemon, it always has. I fear I am not free to give it to anyone else.

-I know…- he replied lowering his head. - But what if he died?

Rhaenyra’s eyes bulged in her head.

-Pardon me? Are you ill-wishing my husband Ser Harwin?!

-No, no! I apologize princess, it was not my intent I swear it! I just meant that, if you did not love him, and you had not married him, or if for some reason he was gone. Could I have a chance at conquering your love? Could you ever be mine?

The princess pondered for a moment. She had never considered it.

-If there was no Daemon?

-Yes. - he confirmed with a smile.

She studied him for a moment.

Ser Harwin was a handsome man with thick brown hair and big and kind brown eyes. He was every inch a credit to his name for he was without a doubt the strongest man she had ever met, and he was quite impressive when he was at the training yard, especially with his chest uncovered... He was a bit too tall, however. If she barely reached Daemon’s shoulder, standing next to Harwin was almost laughable. He made her look like a small child, and she was not sure she liked it.

“Would he not be too big for me?” she wondered, “That weight over me would surely crush me and if his manhood is as big as the rest of him…”

She blushed profoundly and tried to keep images of a naked Harwin Strong away from her mind.

-You might have had a chance at my love. - she conceded with a few reservations. - If I didn’t have my uncle of course!

“And if you could manage to bed me without breaking me in half in the process…”

This time he smiled as if she had told him he would be the next king of Westeros.

-To be clear we are just speaking hypothetically! - she warned him and herself as she tried to erase the thoughts that had come to her mind again.

-I will remember your words if you ever become available princess, and I will win your heart!

Rhaenyra couldn’t bring herself to stay mad at him. He was so sweet, so kind. He genuinely cared for her… even if he desired her, then again, the years had taught her most men lusted after such things. A pure love, free of desire, could not exist between men and women.

-I may not be able to become your lover, but I in me you will have a friend for life Ser Harwin. And I am fiercely loyal to those who are loyal to me.

-I am honoured by your words, princess. And if I may be so bold, I have something for you, well for your son Aegon.

He walked to his wardrobe and she tried to see what it was that he was fetching.

-When I picked up your son he was asking for his grey dragon. I thought he was talking about his real dragon Stormcloud, but I think he meant his toy. I couldn’t find it anywhere when I looked for it after they put out the fire. Today though, when I took a walk through the town square, I found something similar.

His large hands gave her a small toy of a grey dragon. It was almost black in truth, probably more similar to Balerion than Stormcloud, and it was the best gift she had ever received, even if it was not directly for her.

-Oh Ser Harwin. - Rhaenyra hugged the toy close to her chest- Rest assure that if I didn’t have Daemon there would be no one else I would give my heart to.

She closed the space between them and threw her arms around him. He returned her embrace and took her in his powerful arms.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and leaned against him. She quite liked his scent and his touch was surprisingly gentle for such a strong man.

She could not say how long they had been embracing one another when the doors to Ser Harwin’s rooms were opened and her father and his entered the chambers most wrath. 

The pair separated at once and stared at the king and the Hand.

-Rhaenyra! - Viserys called, his face red and angry. - What in the name of the Seven are you doing alone with Ser Harwin in his chambers?! Have you no shame?!

-Clearly not. - Lord Lyonel said through narrowed eyes.

He turned his head to his son.

-I expected better from you Harwin. Then again, your brother Larys warned me it was not the first time you and the princess were alone together in private quarters.

-Larys likes to speak about me when I am not next to him! He is a little snake and you do yourself a disfavour in hearing him! People who crawl through the gutters as he does, are bound to soil themselves!

Rhaenyra stared at Ser Harwin, she had never seen him so angry before. There was clearly bad blood between him and her father’s Master of Whispers. 

-Your brother has done more with his life and his time than you have Harwin. He is Master of Whispers and a valued member of the Small Council. You on the other hand spend your days parading through the city with your companions of the City Watch, and your nights drinking and whoring away my money! Not content with yourself now I see that you are trying to seduce the princess to your bed! Do you understand that you could be charged with high-treason and your head may roll?

It was Rhaenyra’s turn to rage as she understood what they were implying.

-You should speak with more respect in front of your King’s daughter and heir Lord Strong! I don’t like your tone and I like it less what you are implying! Ser Harwin has been a dear friend of mine for years. I came here today to give my eternal gratitude to him for saving my son Aegon yesterday.

The princess turned to the king

-And so should you father. He saved your grandson from dying in the fires. The fires started much due to your son’s cruelty. The same one you let slid unpunished after almost killing mine!

-This matter has been settled Rhaenyra. I will hear no more of it! And that is beyond the point, what is under discussion is that you have been caught together and alone with Ser Harwin, and from what I hear he has been lurking about for some time after you.

-Then hear this, if either you or Lord Strong wish to question what sort of relationship I have with Ser Harwin you are free to do so… in front of my uncle.

Viserys’s face turned three different shades of red.

-I don’t even want your uncle’s name to be mentioned at the moment! Or have you forgotten what he did yesterday! No, no, no! He has done and said enough! Besides, you are my daughter, I am not questioning your behaviour, I am questioning Ser Harwin’s intentions in pursuing you. Believe me Rhaenyra, there is so much my heart can bear when it comes to you! I hear much, and I ignore more than you can know.

The king turned to the knight instead.

-I will allow no one else to whisper or gossip about my daughter ser. And I won’t dishonour my daughter by repeating the gossip that has been brought to my attention recently... You are heir to Harrenhal, so be it. Your place is there tending to your father’s affair, not at court pursuing a married princess and gods only know who else when the sun sets. 

Lord Strong nodded in agreement.

-Mayhaps the Riverlands will help keep certain things away from your mind.

Rhaenyra stared at her father incredulously.

-Is that how you plan to reward the man who saved your grandson? By exiling him?!

Viserys turned to Lord Strong pretending not to hear her.

-Lord Lyonel you are set to leave for King’s Landing in the morrow, I believe it best if you escorted your son to Harrenhal. I will send two good men with you. I trust no more are required. 

Lord Lyonel nodded in agreement.

-Rhaenyra and I will leave you two to discuss the journey. Come my daughter.

She meant to protest but her father grabbed her arm and almost dragged her out of the room with him.

-You can’t believe what Lord Strong just said!

Viserys held out a hand.

-Not now Rhaenyra. Not now!

Her father took a deep breath running his hands through his face.

-Do you know what you and your uncle have in common, besides trying to outdo each other in who will kill successfully me first? Your absolute disregard about what others say about you! This matters Rhaenyra! How many times must I repeat it! What others think of you sometimes is more important than the actual truth, and this is even more relevant to us who presume to rule! You are what others say you are!

The princess ignored all his words.

-You are punishing a man who saved my son Aegon because of some idiot gossip you heard!

-I am punishing Ser Harwin for damaging your reputation. Someone has to worry about it. Given that you don’t and neither does your husband is up to your father to do it! Seriously Rhaenyra, for a woman who married my brother Daemon you are much too innocent about men’s intentions, and how your behaviour can lead them on.

-I did nothing wrong! I merely went there to express my gratitude at how bravely he saved my son!

Viserys’s face was red as he raised his hand again as a gesture meant to silence her.

-I have heard enough on this matter. It’s settled and over. What I meant to speak to you about before all of this was about my departure. I may be a fool but not enough of a fool to know you and queen Alicent remain at odds with one another after this nasty business.

Rhaenyra felt like screaming in anger at his words. Her half-brother Aemond had attacked her son and almost killed him, and he had also tried to harm Stormcloud, and he was just speaking as if it had been a mere quarrel.

-I think for the time being it is best if you remain here at Dragonstone and she in King’s Landing. As much as it pains me to be away from you and my grandsons. You need time to heal. Away from each other.

-As you say. - she replied trying to contain her anger. - I trust you will all be leaving soon.

-I will…

Viserys meant to say something more but Rhaenyra cut him off.

-Good. Safe journeys father, to you and yours.

“And may the ship sink on its way back to the capital and may that bitch drown!”

The princess turned around and left angrier than ever. But more than her father, there was another person she was even angrier with, and she would not let him leave without question.

 

She called Lord Strong to her personal apartments. She wanted to confront him about his filthy insinuations and about what exactly had his younger son Larys been telling him.

“It appears Mysaria was at least right about one thing. That crippled idiot does appear to have sided with the Hightowers against me. Finally, Daemon’s former whore is proving herself useful for something more than annoying me and taking money!”

She still hated her though, and her trust in her was slim.

The Strong sisters waited beside her for their father. Rhaenyra had confided in them and only in them what had happened. Careleen had not been surprised.

-I warned you, we warned you, that my brother was completely mad in love with you, yet you always shrugged it off.

-Are you saying that your father and mine were right in sending him away?!

-I am not. I think it is too much I just…

Careleen silenced herself as her father Lyone Strong entered the princess’s rooms.

-You called your grace?

Though Lord Strong had never been the warmest of men he had never spoken to her as coldly.

-I did yes. -Rhaenyra replied standing from her seat. - I called you here to hear from your mouth what rumours exactly have you and your second son been spreading to my father about me!

Lord Strong was a big man much taller than she was, alas she had never let men intimidate her, no matter how strong they may be.

-You have done your son Harwin a great disservice today, and he is a brave and kind man who should have been rewarded for his heroic act, not punished!

Her father’s Hand removed something from his doublet and laid it on the table next to her. He looked her in the eye as he spoke, calmly and lowly as he always did.

-The fact that I have kept these away from your father’s eyes is reward enough for my son. Had the king seen them his head would roll. And I won’t dare imagining what your uncle would do if he saw them, and honestly neither should you.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow and saw several letters bound together with thread. All of them looked years old.

She took one of them into her hands.

-May I have your leave? - he asked.

-You may not! - Rhaenyra arrogantly replied before her eyes set on the letter.

“This is my seal…” was the first thought that crossed her mind, “This is my handwriting… what is this?”

That was her last thought before she felt the floors disappearing under her feet.

-Your grace! - Careleen had to run to her side to support her and prevent her from falling to the ground.

-May I leave now?

Rhaenyra did her best to rise with the help of her ladies.

-Get out…- she mumbled.

She red the letter again. It was her handwriting. It was her seal. But not her words. 

In the letter she detailed of the many passionate nights she had spent with Ser Harwin Strong in the weeks she had spent in Harrenhal before she had married her uncle, while he was at the Steps.

“Do you recall how you followed me to my rooms, and I undressed you, just as I did your sister’s husband a few hours before?”

It had never happened. After Careleen’s bedding ceremony she had retired to bed accompanied by Alla, the youngest of the Strong sisters.

“If it were true however, of course Alla would deny it. She is my friend and he is her brother. Who would believe her words?”

With her hands still shaking, she grabbed the next letter, and then the next and the one after that. Reading each one faster than the last.

Some were almost innocent others were recountings of the erotic encounters that had never happened between them in the most scandalous way possible. Written in her handwriting, her exact handwriting.

She searched frantically for something, a clue, anything that could convince another person that they had not been written by her, but there was none. Everything there, save the content, could have been written by her. Even expressions that she used were employed there.

“I long to show you the tricks my uncle taught me.”

“You could come to my bed tonight... Daemon took my maidenhead many moons ago, he won’t think it odd that I do not bleed on our wedding night.”

“He never tells me he loves me, but you do.”

“You say I am the most beautiful woman in the world. I want you to prove it.”

All of them were signed with Rhaenyra Targaryen, in her elegant and dramatic handwriting. Every brush of ink the same as one done with her own hand.

Before her handmaids could stop her, Rhaenyra grabbed all of her letters and ran to her room closing the doors behind herself.

She was breathing heavily and looking around the room.

There was no way to deny it. No one would believe her… no one would believe her.

And then another dire thought crossed her mind, she saw her uncle reading the content of those fake letters…

Despair took over her and Rhaenyra threw them all into the fireplace. She fell to her knees and watched the light parchment grow black and disintegrate. Her whole body was trembling, and she felt cold sweat running down her back.

If someone had done that what else could they do against her?

She sat on the cold ground as she compulsively turned the rings on her fingers over and over again. 

The words on the letters were printed on her mind and she could still see them as clearly as the flames.

The princess remembered something and went over to her desk where she had begun writing a letter to lord Celtigar. She took it into her hands and studied it and despaired as she found no difference in anything between that recent letter she had written by her own hand, and the other letters written in her handwriting but by another’s hand.

The parchment soon found its way to the fires as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Daemon's POV and I hope I can have it soon ;D love you all and have a great weekend


	66. Daemon XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D the new chapter is here! 
> 
> This time I was really fast XD

Daemon XI

Daemon watched the servants hurrying from one room to the other collecting things and packing them. It was a fortunate sight for it meant Viserys and his court were leaving Dragonstone. 

He had not spoken to his brother again since that morning and he had no wish to do so.

He had not seen the Hightower bitch since she and Rhaenyra had almost had a go at each other, but he had heard how she had raged at his brother and continued to demand that Stormcloud be put down.

“More quickly would your spawn be put down Alicent, than one of our dragons!”

And that little shit Aemond would pay for what he had done. One day he would pay. Oh yes. No idiot big or small, would hurt his son, try to maim one of their dragons, and walk away smiling. At least he had lost an eye… the image of the little prick with his empty eye-socket bleeding brought a grin to Daemon’s face.

He felt Aegon clinging to his leg and he couldn’t help but smile. Viserys was in his arms, still too small to walk on his own, though he looked at everywhere with growing interest and very knowing eyes.

-Are you well Aegon? - Daemon asked.

The only response he got was him making big eyes.

-Gods, you are worse than your mother in the art of manipulating me you know… making sad eyes won’t fix everything, I keep telling you this.

Aegon’s hair was growing a little too big again and he hide behind the silvery curtain, taking a peek at his father.

Daemon felt a strong pull at his own hair and found a very amused Viserys who had grown bored with watching other people and turned his attention to him.

-Can I ask what was that for?

Viserys laughed and with his tiny hand he grabbed a handful of his father’s hair and did it again making Aegon laugh.

The prince looked straight at his younger son and narrowed his eyes.

-I will be damned Viserys if I am going to be turned into a court jester for the two of you to have a laugh! That’s what Mushroom is for! I am a warrior prince!

While he meant for his words to make Viserys stop, they only encouraged him and this time he attempted to take some of his hair to his mouth.

-I think it’s time we go back to your mother. - Daemon said as he removed his hair from inside Viserys’s toothless mouth- I am sure she is missing the two of you dearly. 

-Mama. - Aegon agreed with a shy smile.

On his way there he found Lord Lyonel Strong walking side by side with his son Larys who had to drag his foot behind himself. He was rather pathetic to tell the truth, especially for someone whose father and brother were warriors and both strong as bulls. Father and son were speaking to each other in low voices, but they were silenced as they saw him.

-No need to stop on my account Lord Strong, though mayhaps the Master of Whispers does prefer to speak in whispers and under the cover of shadows.

Larys Strong smiled and lowered his head to greet him.

-I would be a poor Master of Whispers otherwise my prince.

Daemon smirked and turned to Lyonel.

-You must be eager to return to the capital my Lord Hand.

He stared at Lord Strong studying him. He had not forgot that the man had once suggested his brother to sentence him to death.

“And for deflowering Rhaenyra… please, I did her a favour!”

-My father won’t be returning to King’s Landing quite so soon my prince. - Larys answered.

-Enjoying Dragonstone that much? - Daemon mockingly asked.- It must look a bit grim after King’s Landing.

Once again Larys was the one who answered.

-He will be accompanying my brother to Harrenhal before returning to the capital my prince.

-Are you both homesick? Ser Harwin always struck to me as someone who enjoys King’s Landing much more than the Riverlands. And he is a captain of the City Watch and from what Ser Luthor tells me, a good one and a talented warrior so I wonder…

-Harwin is heir to Harrenhal. - Lord Lyonel finally spoke- With me in the capital his place is there, it should have been for years.

Larys’s eyes remained fixated on the prince, they were almost smiling.

-I can say Lord Strong it was a fortunate thing for my niece and I that that wasn’t the case. Your son saved our son Aegon for what would be an unfortunate fate. For that he will always have our eternal gratitude.

-It was an honour for my son to save your wife’s heir. I trust you will have someone to protect him in the future. My suggestion would be Ser Erryk Cargyll, a talented and competent knight and very skilled and dutiful as well.

Lord Strong’s face was still and betrayed no emotion. Daemon knew the same was usually true of his son Larys, so it was no accident that he was giving the small hint of a smile.

-I do hope you let your daughters remain here. They are Rhaenyra’s closest friends, especially know that she has lost Lady Laena Velaryon.

-My daughters are the princess’s ladies. They will remain by her side until she deems it otherwise. Now with your leave my prince, I must carry on with the preparations.

Daemon and Larys were left alone as the Hand left, not bothering to wait for his son to follow him.

-If you are searching for your niece the princess, she is in the Sea Dragon Tower. In fact, my father just left her.

He raised an eyebrow at Larys's words.

-You seem surprised my prince.

-Maybe you are not as good at observing and analysing people as you believe. - he replied- My niece took possession of Dragonstone as its princess and ruler before we were wed, and ever since she deals with governing and other boring matters. Many lords and ladies occupy her days pestering her with their troubles.

-I am sure she will tell you what she spoke to my father about… or maybe not. - Larys said with just the slightest hint of mockery in his tone.

Daemon gave him a smirk.

-Is that all Strong? - he asked mockingly- Run along now Larys, back to your father’s trousers, much like my son Aegon here. The only difference is that he is two and he still believes his toys are real dragons.

Larys gave him an awkward bow and left in his half-walking, half-limping stroll.

He felt his son clinging tighter to him as his eyes followed the Clubfoot.

-What’s the matter Aegon? You don’t like him?

Aegon’s big purple eyes met his and he nodded. Daemon let his hand caress his son’s light silver hair.

-Well, neither do I.

 

He entered his and Rhaenyra’s rooms and found his niece seated by the window looking very distraught with each of the Strong sisters by her side, the three speaking in low voices.

Her purple dress really brought out the colour in her eyes, and he liked how it left most of her arms uncovered. The shawl used to conceal them was scattered on the floor as were her shoes, and her braid was coming apart with several of her curls hanging loose. Her cheeks were very flushed, and she kept twisting the rings on her fingers, something she did when she was nervous about something.

-Mama!

The minute Aegon saw her, he ran to her. Rhaenyra tried as she could to compose herself as she saw first her son and then her husband. Lifting herself from her seat she opened her arms and picked up Aegon.

-Oh, my sweet boy!

She rubbed her nose with Aegon, and he giggled. Still in his arms, baby Viserys babbled away excited.

Rhaenyra gave her ladies a sign so they would leave, and they did as bided closing the doors on their way out.

-Are you well Rhaenyra? - Daemon asked. - You look a little less than composed. 

He studied her again and he once again took note of how nervous she looked. Her chest rose and fell heavily with each breath she took.

The princess forced herself to smile.

-Of course, I am uncle! And even better now that you and my boys are with me! Which reminds me, I have something for you my Aegon.

Rhaenyra stood and Aegon’s eyes followed her. She returned with a toy dragon of a dark grey colour in her hands. Once Aegon caught sight of it he almost trembled with excitement. He hugged the toy dearly and closed his eyes.

-I take it you like it my prince.

Aegon looked up at his mother and smiled with tears in his eyes.

-Stormy.

-A new Stormcloud, just a little darker than the other one… I hope you like it.

Aegon nodded and then ran over to Daemon to show him his new toy. At once Rhaenyra took Viserys so her husband’s arms were free.

-Such a fine toy Aegon. Even better than the other one. Your Stormcloud looks fiercer in that darker colour. I wonder where your mother found it.

Daemon’s head turned to Rhaenyra and her face became even more flushed.

-I... it was a gift. Ser Harwin gave me the toy for Aegon. He noted that he had lost his toy dragon when he took him from the outer courtyard. Apparently Aegon asked for it. He went to look for him but did not find it, so he decided to gift him a new one.

She spoke very fast.

-That was kind of him. - Daemon replied- See Aegon, never fool yourself, you can always trust a gold cloak better than a white one. This is a little tip from your father.

Aegon smiled and Viserys laid his head on Rhaenyra as he watched his father and brother.

-Oh, you don’t pull your mother’s hair like you do mine, good to know Viserys.

-That’s because I am their favourite. - Rhaenyra noted with a haughty smile.

Viserys gave a delightful baby laugh and Aegon nodded still hugging his toy dragon.

-Pair of ungrateful children… here I am being the best father possible, carrying them around and being laughed at by them and this is my thanks. I will have you both know that if it weren’t for me you two wouldn’t even be here.

Aegon’s response was making big eyes at Daemon, and Viserys took his little hand to his mouth.

-He might not be eating your hair as he did mine, but our little hatchling is definitely hungry my niece. I will call their maids and Viserys’s wet nurse to feed them, perhaps we can join them as well. - Daemon said as he called the women. - I don’t know about you but I am starving.

-That sounds like a lovely idea. - she said still looking nervous.

As the women arrived, their sons went eagerly, and Daemon gave orders to the servants to prepare their meal as well. When he turned to Rhaenyra again he noted how distressed she looked.

-Daemon I…

-Are you feeling quite well my niece?

-Yes, I…

-Oh, by the way, you have no idea, I just saw Lord Strong and the Clubfoot on my way over here. What were you discussing with Lord Strong? The cripple said something about it.

Rhaenyra’s went mad all of a sudden.

-He and my father made some very filthy accusations you should know! They insinuated that Ser Harwin was in love with me and endangering my reputation, and so he is to be sent to Harrenhal and Lord Strong will accompany him!

-They are not exactly telling any lies, are they? Did they find out about the Black Princess?

His niece’s face was as red as the dragon in their House sigil.

-No! I am not letting my father know Ser Harwin bedded some whore who dressed like me! 

-Then why would they think he is in love with you? I mean he is, but I would say they have no reason to believe his infatuation with you is bigger than those of other men at court. Anyone with a pair of eyes and working balls has at some point dreamed of bedding you, some more frequently than others.

-My father was mad that he found me and Ser Harwin alone. There was no issue, I just went to his quarters to thank him for saving Aegon.

-You went to Ser Harwin’s room alone? - Daemon asked in disbelief.

-Why should I not?!- Rhaenyra angrily demanded. - There is nothing wrong with it!

-I apologize. Did your maidenhead grow back or something since last night?! Why would you go to the room of a man who dreams of bedding you day and night Rhaenyra, and alone? Are your four and ten again?

Her cheeks were glowing red.

-So, I have to put up with the constant presence of your former paramour in my life and with you writing letter to her and yet I can’t go thank the man who saved my son’s life?

“Oh gods, this again.”

-How foolish can you be?! Why would you not take your ladies with you?!- he angrily demanded.

-He is a dear friend!

-Dear friends don’t dream of fucking us Rhaenyra. Gods! You truly are your father’s daughter!

-What’s that supposed to mean?! Are you accusing me of anything?! 

Daemon was furious. 

At the same time that he did not believe Rhaenyra returned Harwin’s affections the fact that she would be alone with him made him go blind with rage. He had long noted how the knight’s hungry eyes followed her everywhere and he had seen it himself the enthusiasm with which he had taken to his bed the whore that impersonated his niece.

-You won’t be alone with him ever again! - he told her. - And if I hear, or even dream he has touched you with a finger, I will cut it off.

She looked a bit scared, so he took a step back and sat on their bed as he tried to calm himself.

-Was that all or was there something else?! Please tell me that was the worst of it!

Rhaenyra went pale all of a sudden and her body started trembling.

-No… nothing else.

He didn’t believe her.

-Lord Strong came here to speak to you. What about?

-How… do you know?

Her eyes were big and frightened.

-Larys the Clubfoot told me. So, what did the Hand wanted?

-I… I confronted him about his filthy insinuations.

Daemon pondered for a moment.

-So Harwin is being sent away just because he likes to look at you and because you two were alone? Is this coming from the same Viserys who allowed us to spend as much time alone as we cared for before we wed and went as far as to let me be in your rooms with you, without any other people?! Did my brother get smart all of a sudden or is there something else?

In three quick strides Rhaenyra was next to him and she felt to her knees before him.

-Daemon, I love you. More than anything else, you know that, yes?

He gave her a smirk.

-I know you do my little dragon.

She took his hands into hers.

-And… you were my only one. The only man I ever kissed, willingly at least, and the only one I ever allowed into my bed. Even during our time away from each other, my thoughts were all of you. You know this right?

He raised an eyebrow.

-I know you are, and always were, a well-behaved little dragon my Rhaenyra. Even if you trust men a little too much…

“You were well-trained.” He thought to himself with a smile, “And you always loved me too much for your own good.”

-I… I…

The prince waited for her to say anything else. The entire situation was rather odd to say the least.

-Is there something you want to tell me?

Rhaenyra fumbled with her words again, something very unusual for her. Instead of finished her sentence though, she threw herself into his arms and pressed her mouth against his brushing her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and their tongues met as her hands went to his belt.

-I want to show you how much I love you. You are my only one Daemon.

He was confused at her words but once he felt his pants being lowered and her mouth wrapping around his cock, he could not think of anything else.

-Rhaenyra…

He couldn’t help but moan as she moved her mouth and her tongue along his length taking him deep into her mouth.

Daemon threw his head back when he felt her suckling the head of manhood and teasing the slit as her hand moved and wrapped around the base of his cock. Her other hand rested on his thigh.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him.

-I love you.

She kissed his member before she continued to pleasure him taking him inside her hungry mouth again as far as she could manage.

His release came suddenly, and he spilled himself inside her mouth. She took everything he gave her and as he came down from his pleasure, she tried to compose herself.

When Daemon opened his eyes, he saw her lifting her skirts and climbing to the bed next to him. 

-Undress me. - she commanded.

-I thought we were going to eat. - he told her laughing.

She straddled him.

-Not now. I want you to have me, any way you want. I am yours, uncle, only yours.

-Are you feeling quite fine Rhaenyra? - he asked again.

As much as Rhaenyra always craved his touch and she enjoyed their couplings, she had never been so aggressive before.

-Yes, I am! - she almost screamed. – Now undress me!

With his deft fingers he quickly undid the laces keeping her dress closed, and he removed it from her along with her smallclothes. All the while she kissed him and continued to whisper how much she loved him. He had never seen Rhaenyra in such a state before.

Her purple eyes were fixed on him as he discarded the rest of his clothes. Her braid had come apart and she lay naked on their bed, still wearing her jewels, and looking very nervous.

Daemon kissed her breasts and gently pulled at her pink nipples making her gasp.

-Touch me…- she begged him with her eyes closed.

-Show me where Rhaenyra. - he teased.

Grabbing his hand, she took it to between her legs and he let out a chuckle when he saw how eager she was. He could easily slip two fingers inside her and she moved against them all the while moaning.

-Yes, yes, I love you Daemon.

He raised an eyebrow. She had never talked so much before, usually he was the one talking, well… mostly teasing her and saying things to make her blush.

Daemon continued to move his fingers until felt her release approaching and then stopped. 

-I have never seen you with these many words before my niece. Are you going to tell me why?

She took his hand and brought it back to her sex.

-I just want to show you how much I desire you. Is that so wrong? Now stop torturing me!

He shrugged and went back to pleasuring her. The feeling of her cunt around his fingers and of her naked and glorious body soon made him hard again and he smiled as he felt her climax and screaming his name.

-Take me…- she told him.

With a smirk Daemon turned her around and guided himself inside of her. He moaned as he felt her tight walls against him. He moved in and out of her, his hands holding her hips in place.

-You are so tight. - he whispered in her ear.

-Daemon?

-Yes…- he groaned in response.

He felt himself closer and closer to his release. 

-Do you know if…

He moved one of his hands to her sex and he caressed her most pleasurable spot and she never finished her sentence. She gripped the bed covers and closed her eyes.

His release came and he continued to touch her until he felt her shudder and her sweet cunt squeezing him even more.

-Oh uncle. - she whimpered making him smirk.

Daemon removed himself from her and fell to the bed so he would not crush her. He was trying to catch his breath when a very flushed Rhaenyra laid herself on his chest and he felt her gaze on him.

-Uncle? - she called again with her sweetest voice.

-Yes. - he replied still with his eyes closed.

Her next question caught him off guard.

-Have you ever forged a letter?

His eyes opened instantly.

-Forge a letter? No. Why would I?

-But, is it possible? - she anxiously asked.

-To forge a letter? Yes, I suppose it is.

-Have you ever met anyone who could do it? Here? Across the Narrow Sea?

He propped himself on his elbows and stared at her.

-Where is this coming from may I ask? 

Rhaenyra blushed.

-I am just curious! Can’t I ask a question without you thinking there is something else?!

-I am no expert in such matters but I think you can find people to do it both here and there, though I would say it should be an easier skill to find across the Narrow Sea. Westerosi hate magic and tricks my pet, and their maesters aren’t all that. Well… maybe except for Gerardys.

-Tricks are more common across the Narrow Sea…

-You can find almost anything there, and certainly more than you do here. Only one exception, our dragons, that’s for Westeros alone.

Rhaenyra’s eyes narrowed and she looked a bit angry.

The gods knew there was almost nothing that he did not know about Rhaenyra, she had always been an open book to him, but at that moment he had no idea what was going on inside her head.

-You are being very mysterious Rhaenyra.

-Weren’t you that said that a little mystery was the key to a happy marriage?

She gave a nervous laugh, before bringing her lips back to his.

Daemon pulled her body more against his and he caressed her elegant neck as they kissed. Nothing had ever compared to the feeling of her skin against his. That was another thing that could only be found in Westeros, the Realm’s Delight.

-Can you make parchment look older than it is? - she said in a whisper against his mouth.

He pushed her face a little away from him so he could look her in the eye.

-Rhaenyra, for the love of the gods, what is this about?

-Nothing! Can’t I just make small talk?

Her red cheeks and her nervous face did nothing to make him believe her words.

-We have just fucked, after you pulled down my pants and pleasured me with your mouth out of nowhere, and afterwards you want to talk about copying handwriting and making paper look older?

-I am offended! I always give you pleasure in any way you want! Why are you insinuating I had some ulterior motive?!

Daemon wanted to press the issue but before he could, she got off from their bed.

-You know what, I am starving as well, especially after this…- she finished taking one of her fingers to her mouth in a very provocative way.

-We can carry on again later. - he suggested almost forgetting about how strangely she had been acting as he stared at her naked body.

She giggled as she searched for her underclothes.

-Can you help me put my gown back on?

 

They shared a quiet dinner. Just the two of them and their sons at their apartments at Sea Dragon Tower.

Rhaenyra had no wish of seeing her father, his queen, or any of her half-siblings, especially her half-brother Aemond. Daemon was sure that Alicent also had no wish of seeing either of them. She was certainly still mopping over her son’s lost eye.

Their son Aegon had gotten off easier of the ordeal but his bruises were well visible, and the dark circles made for a chilling contrast against his very pale skin.

His niece kissed every one of the nasty marks and before they retired to bed, she spread some ointment given by Maester Gerardys on them. They would help the bruising to fade quicker and they offered some relief to the poor boy.

Afterwards they all laid together on their big canopy bed. Viserys on Rhaenyra’s arms as she rocked him softly, and Aegon between his parents silently staring at his brother and hugging his new toy. Stormcloud was also there though he had made a nest for himself by the fireplace. 

Daemon thought there was not a more beautiful sight in the world than Rhaenyra with their son in her arms. Motherhood definitely suited her.

-I hope we can have more. - she told him.

Rhaenyra raised her eyes and stared at Daemon.

-Well, when Viserys gets a little older. - he added with a smile. - We do make some handsome babes I must say.

-I hope we can have a little girl next time. I always dreamed of having a daughter of my own to pamper.

-We can make a girl if you like, just promise me you won’t name her Visenya…

Rhaenyra looked almost insulted.

-Why not?!- she demanded to know.

-We already have Viserys. Viserys and Visenya? Please no. 

-I always wanted to have a daughter named Visenya, after the warrior queen. You know that!

Daemon waved her off.

-Name her Rhaenys, we descend from her anyway. Besides, there is much more of Rhaenys in you than Visenya… well apart from your lovely personality.

She meant to protest but he interrupted her.

-You like music and poetry and dancing. You never held a sword before, and you are as feminine as they come. You are also much more beautiful than Visenya was said to be and she would not be caught dead in the gowns and silks you like to wear. Rhaenys on the other side would probably love to wear them, and I am guessing she would love your tiaras and your jewels.

His niece pouted.

-I still prefer the name Visenya. There has never been another Visenya after the queen.

-For the time being you will have to settle with Viserys. - Daemon said turning his attention to the small babe in her arms.

Their son was almost asleep.

-I love them more than anything. - his niece said looking down at Viserys and then at Aegon who had fallen asleep as well.

-I do as well Rhaenyra. They are the most precious gifts anyone ever gave me. I will never be able to repay you.

She looked up at him and smiled.

-Now, I have something I want to ask you my niece.

-What is it? - she replied as she gently ran her finger along Viserys’s nose.

-What happened to you today? I can’t remember the last time I saw you so nervous.

-It was nothing uncle! I was just nervous because of everything that has happened in these last few days! Our son was attacked, my father did nothing and he had the nerve to punish the man who saved him!

-We can’t let anyone forget what your half-brother did. – Daemon said very serious.

“And I haven’t forgotten about you either… Cole.”

It was the hour of the wolf when Rhaenyra finally fell asleep, and Daemon took the opportunity to leave their rooms. Luckily for him, Stormcloud was also deeply asleep so he did not shriek. He could not risk his niece or either of his sons to wake up.

He went down the stairs of the Sea Dragon Tower making his way to where the white cloaks lodged.

Dragonstone was quiet at that late hour but for the sounds of the few servants and soldiers still awake.

He easily found his way to the private chambers of the Lord Commander. Those were usually Ser Erryk’s rooms but had been given to Ser Criston during the royal visit, Ser Erryk was currently sharing a room with his brother Ser Arryk. Daemon could hear the voices through the door.

-You should take some milk of the poppy; it would help with the pain ser.

-I shall do no such thing! That is for men too weak to handle pain, or women. I am a warrior; I am used to pain.

The doors suddenly opened, and the rogue prince entered.

-Evening Cole.

The young maester bowed deeply and greeted him, Ser Criston however could not. He was lying in his bed with his leg stretched and with tight linen tied around his it. His face fell as he saw Daemon.

-What are you doing here?!- the Lord Commander demanded.

-Nothing much, just a word of farewell. I fear we would not have the opportunity come morrow which would be unfortunate.

Daemon turned to the young maester.

-I hope there is no danger that our Lord Commander could lose his leg is there? What a terrible tragedy that would be, and what a loss for His Grace my brother and for the kingdoms.

-No danger of that for the moment my prince. We have cleaned the wound and Maester Gerardys has stitched it up and it appears to be healing nicely. Ser Criston has no fever so as of now, there is no risk of infection. It will be moons before he can move normally again though.

“What a shame…” the prince thought to himself.

-Gerardys is a talented man. You are lucky Criston. Next time you really ought to think twice before you attempt to attack a dragon. It could have ended badly for you… your nose looks to be healing as well. I am afraid however you are bound to keep a scar on your thigh, nothing cuts as valyrian steel.

Ser Criston’s face was red as he angrily stared at him with his cold green eyes.

-Is that all? - the knight asked- My prince.

Daemon gave him a sneer.

-Could you give us a moment Maester, if you were so kind?

The young maester vigorously nodded his head and with another bow he left.

-What do you want?!- Ser Criston demanded.

-Careful Cole, it’s becoming increasingly difficult for you to maintain the facade of the honourable knight. You ought to take note, or others might begin to notice some things and add two and two together… such as, the way you left a small babe of two to die.

There was the smallest hint that he had understood Daemon’s words, and for a second, the prince saw fear in the knight’s eyes.

-You are madder than I believed you to be. Lord Otto was right, you are a second Maegor the Cruel and Westeros shan’t be safe while you live!

-Lord Otto enjoyed naming me that. I wonder what he would name you if he knew what you did here. Then again, he is a piece of shit like you, so he would probably be pleased that you helped trying to remove one of the obstacles to his grandson’s way to the throne. Where is Aegon the Elder now… ah yes, fourth in line for the Iron Throne. It doesn’t look promising for the Hightowers I must say.

-I had no idea your son was there! I only saw prince Aemond, his eye ripped out, and his face covered in blood. My first concern was to save him not look for anyone else who could be there!

Their eyes met, lilac and light green. Daemon smiled.

-You are such a good liar. My brother would believe you and not me no doubt. - he let out a laugh- In fact, I must confess even I almost believe you. Well done Cole!

-I swear on my honour as a…

-What honour Cole?! Please. You have no honour! 

-I didn’t see your son there!

Daemon narrowed his eyes.

-You must really have loved her. Rhaenyra that is. All that hate you feel, must have been a great love, but misguided. You were a knight from humble origins and a member of the Kingsguard, she Princess of Dragonstone and a Targaryen. You truly ought to not have aimed so high!

-I repudiate your words! I served the princess as a knight, and my love for her was nothing more than that!

-Lies don’t suit you Cole. Tell me something, when you look at her son Aegon does it make you feel angry that he doesn’t have your black hair and green eyes? Do his purple eyes and his silver hair touch the wound I wonder? A constant reminder of who she married and who she shares her bed with?

-Get out! - Ser Criston said, his face red with anger.

-I don’t blame you, I have tasted countless of maidens, more than you have for certain, and none was quite like her. Then again, she is a Targaryen. 

Prince Daemon licked his lips.

-Tell me, do you dream of her breasts and of her sweet cunt late at night? Do you wonder how it would be like to fuck her? Speaking in my personal experience, I can say the fantasy doesn’t come close to the real thing. She is a passionate thing, just today we were in our rooms, when all of a sudden, she pulled down my pants and…

Ser Criston would hear no more.

-I told you to get out! If you do not, I will send someone to call Her Grace the queen! 

The prince ignored him.

-I hope you remember my promise to end your pathetic life. I will Cole. And rest assure I will make sure your death is as slow and painful as my son’s would have been if Ser Harwin had not saved him.

Ser Arryk suddenly appeared by the door and eyed prince Daemon in silent anger.

-Is everything alright brother? I heard voices.

-Ser Arryk be so good as to escort prince Daemon out of my chambers, and make sure the king and queen know that he was here.

-I shall brother yes.

Daemon smiled.

-A mistake Cargyll, I was looking for your brother, but it appears our Lord Commandeer has taken his chambers to his own. No need for care, I am leaving.

He turned to Criston again.

-Sweet dreams Cole, and a hasty recovery if the gods allow it. And may they forgive you for your sins. Feel free to tell my brother about my visit, and mayhaps I will tell him about your own visit to the lovely girl on my bed, so many years ago. I wonder who my brother will believe?

The prince threw the two brothers of the Kingsguard a final smile before he left. Sleep came easier that night, for him at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked it ;) next chapter should take a little longer as I am still deciding if we will have an Alicent or a Rhaenyra POV next, and because I really, really want to update my other story The Rogue Prince. The next chapter won't be any of the requests (sorry please don't hate me) but it will be about the birth of prince Daemon, so you Alyssa and Baelon fans will get to see plenty of them ;) and baby Daemon of course. After that I will write about Daemon claiming Caraxes (but it will probably take a while).
> 
> About our current story don't worry, the next chapters will shed more light into the fake letters.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for reading ;D


	67. Alicent VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> Before the new chapter let me do some shameless self-promotion, if you haven't red my other fic yet "The Rogue Prince" and you love Daemon check it out ;) it's a collection of one shots of his life from his birth to before the events of The Blacks and the Greens ;) so while you are waiting for the next chapter (after this one) that would be a good way to kill time.
> 
> Ok done now (gods I sound like those adds before youtube videos), ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER! What are you waiting for?! Go, go! Read it! Or not, but if you have red this much so far what's another 5k words X'D

Alicent VII

The trip back to King’s Landing had been an uncomfortable affair, in more ways than one. 

With little time, the preparations had been made hastily so the ship could set sail as quickly as possible, for Viserys could not wait to keep her and his little brat away from one another. Alicent trembled in anger when she recalled the audacity her husband had had when he told her that it was best for the time being that she and the princess would stay away from each other.

Whenever she thought that Viserys could sink no lower he always found a way to surprise her, and let things slide by as if nothing had happened after her son Aemond had his eye ripped out by the monster belonging to Rhaenyra’s little bastard took the prize!  
The memory of her son’s bloodied face, his empty eye socket, and Daemon smirking like the psychopath he was, filled her with blinding rage.

“That’s the man who that idiot made the future prince consort. That’s the man who will stand next to the future ruler of Westeros and whisper in her ear! Someone who defiled his daughter and laughed at the maiming of his son! Father was always right about him, he is another Maegor the Cruel, or worse!” the queen thought to herself.

It had felt good however to see Daemon’s smug smile wiped from his face when he knew that Aemond had claimed Vhagar, and it felt even better to remember the bitter look on the prince’s handsome face as Vhagar spread her wings and joined Dreamfyre and Sunfyre on the skies, and on the journey back to the capital.

A shame her son Aemond had not been able to ride him, but her poor prince was on her cabin on the ship taking milk of the poppy for his pain. Only Aegon and Helaena travelled by dragon back to the capital.

The little whore Rhaenyra had not even bothered with saying her farewells. The excuse sent was that the princess did not wish to leave her son prince Aegon alone after the recent events. A lie if there ever had been one, but Viserys had ate it right up like the oaf he was.

When they arrived at the Red Keep, Alicent quickly went to her rooms, followed closely by her ladies, so she could get as far away as possible from her husband.

After making sure that Aemond was well and resting, she finally took the time to have a proper meal which she shared with her lady and cousin Mina and her brother Gwayne.

A baked chicken pie with crusted almonds was served as well as a variety of greens, freshly caught salmon with herbs and rich pumpkin soup. Alicent nibbled on a plate. As hard as she tried to enjoy her food she could not. Her cousin noticed this and tried to persuade her to eat more.

-You are looking very thin your grace. You haven’t been eating properly for days.

-How can I keep any food down Mina after all that has happened this last few days?! My son Aemond could have been killed by the whore’s dragon and you saw what my husband did! What he always does! Absolutely nothing! Ah no, wait. He had me apologize to Rhaenyra and she to me, that was the extent of his actions!

Her brother Gwayne’s smile angered Alicent.

-What?! What is it I have said that was so amusing Gwayne?!

-Did you not notice anyone’s absence on our way here sweet sister?

-I am in no mood for you to speak in riddles so I would advise you to say what you mean or to leave me be! Need I remind you once again that my son lost his eye?!

Gwayne’s face became serious.

-You need not sister, and you may rage as you like, yet I must tell you that the way the story goes is not that your son was attacked by Aegon the Younger’s dragon. Word on the streets and on every peasant and noble’s mouth is that your son Aemond, jealous of his nephew, tried to kill him and that the dragon saved the little prince’s life. In many tongues the true monster was the one who lost the eye, not the one who took it off.

Alicent stood from her seat knocking her chair to the ground.

-How dare you repeat that in front of me?! I had to watch as my son was brought to me, blood pouring out of his missing eyes, and you want to tell me about the lies being spread about him?! I don’t care what he did! He is a child, only ten!

-He is not a child Alicent, he is almost a man! And you should know that father wrote to me. It appears word reached Oldtown and quickly and he bid me to order you to keep Aemond in check. What he did harmed his brother Aegon’s reputation and yours. The same people who a few moons ago were outrage at how Daemon and Rhaenyra murdered the high septon have shifted their views and now they are outraged at how your son tried to harm hers, a babe of two. They cried for the princess’s child, and heir to be, and tell the tale of how bravely Stormcloud defended his master.

-I don’t want to hear it! - she told her brother on the verge of tears. - You should be ashamed to say such things. You have no children of your own, and you can’t understand what is like to love them as I do!

-You don’t want to hear it, but you must! You are well loved by everyone sister. You are still young and beautiful, all agree. Commoners and noble alike speak of your grace and your kindness. Helaena is well loved as well. While no songs are sung of her beauty, and she will never be cheered as “The Realm’s Delight”, her sweetness and compassion put Rhaenyra’s better attempts at being charming to shame. The people love her, and even Daeron is well thought of. But that is not true for Aegon and Aemond Alicent. For them Aegon is a fat a sullen boy and Aemond is cruel. And it’s Aegon we want on the throne.

Alicent took a deep breath.

-Did you come here to pester me brother? Have I not been through enough these past days?

He relented.

-We will speak about this later then. Father won’t let it go so easily though, so you best prepare yourself... In any case this was not what was giving me cause to smile, and I trust this will make you satisfied.

The queen returned to her chair, placed again in its position by her cousin. She waited quietly for her brother to speak.

-Did you not notice that there were some people missing on our journey back to King’s Landing?

-Who do you speak of cousin? - her lady Mina asked.

Gwayne took the goblet to his lips and after a small sip he looked her in the eye and smiled.

-Lord Strong and his son Harwin. They did not return to the capital with us.

Alicent froze, and then she smiled pleased. With all of the commotion she had not payed attention who had been journeying with them, but if the brute and his son had gone back to Harrenhal that could only mean that…

-Larys Strong kept his word then.

-Aye. - Gwayne replied.

Her smile quickly faded as she thought about the repercussions of setting that plan into motion.

-These are dangerous waters we are navigating in.

Her brother nodded.

\- The way to the throne would never be a smooth course after Viserys continued to say Rhaenyra was the heir, and our journey was made more dangerous by the shark that started to swim on those waters after the princess’s marriage to her uncle and the birth of their two sons.

-We must navigate the waters no matter what the peril is. - Alicent replied- It is destined that my son will become king! I will not sit idly as his birth right is taken from him and given to a spoiled whore and to her cruel pimp!

Her brother’s voice was little more than a whisper.

-When Lord Strong is removed, our father will take his place as we planned. And our ship will sail in clearer waters to its destination.

For the first time in days the queen felt some of the weight being removed from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. A small victory, but a victory, nonetheless.

-The gods are favouring us. - Lady Mina said- They gave us Vhagar for prince Aemond’s mount and now they shall give our Lord Otto his title as Hand back. I always told you Ali that you should keep your hope!

Ser Gwayne agreed and echoed Lady Mina’s words.

-Oldest, largest and most powerful of all the Targaryen dragons. And our now.

-Caraxes and Syrax are formidable and powerful beats, but not even they would be a match for Vhagar. - the queen said with a smile.

Suddenly something occurred to Alicent and she turned to her brother once more.

-How?

Gwayne was taken aback by her question.

-What do you mean sweet sister?

-How exactly did Larys manage to convince his father and Viserys to send Ser Harwin away.

Her brother was confused by her question.

-It was as we spoke sister. The plan was to convince the king and the Hand that Ser Harwin’s love for the princess could endanger her reputation. And that was what Ser Larys did.

-But how? The so called “love” that fool had for the bitch was no different from the “love” any of the other men felt for her.

Gwayne’s eyes twinkled with delight.

-They were caught alone and hugging each other on Ser Harwin’s private chambers I heard. Apparently, the princess wanted to thank him in person for saving her and Daemon’s brat from the fires.

Alicent couldn’t help but laugh.

-Gods, she truly is an idiot! What woman who already had her virtue questioned allows herself to be alone with a man who not her husband in a room?!

-Rhaenyra was never known for her intelligence. - her brother added. - Better for our cause that she lacks in cunning and hability.

-Agreed Gwayne but remember that Daemon is the one holding the brain. It would always be him we should fear. - Alicent replied- What else?

-What do you mean what else? - her brother asked confused.

-What I mean by my question is, what else did Larys did to convince his father and my husband that Harwin needed to be kept away from Rhaenyra? 

-Needed there be something else sister?

-What has Larys told father? What was his plan? I won’t be convinced that finding the princess alone with his brother was enough for him to be sent away!

-I think you should be pleased at the outcome, what matters how we got there? In any case, when father comes back to court you may ask this of him yourself. Certainly, he will know.

Alicent was less convinced than Gwayne that her father Otto might know the extent of Larys’s plans, in any case she needed good news, so she pushed the thought away from her mind.

-May the gods hear you Gwayne. And may our father return soon!

 

-You shouldn’t have done it. - Helaena said.

Alicent was sharing a quiet dinner with her children. Several days after they returned, and a fortnight gone since Aemond had lost his eye, he was finally starting to feel better and had joined them for dinner that evening.

-Done what?!- her son asked with an annoyed look on his face.

-You know what I am talking about!

Her daughter’s usual sweet face was angry.

-You attacked our sister’s son Aegon over nothing! He is only two Aemond! How could you?

-You are throwing stones at me? I lost an eye because of that brat and his pet lizard! 

-Why are you so concerned over it? A few slaps on that bastard’s face did him more good than harm. - Aegon said smiling. - Maybe he will stop wandering about as if he is already king! Smug little brat!

Helaena’s face was outraged.

-He is two! He is just a baby! What’s wrong with you Aegon to say such a thing?! How would you feel if someone attacked our brother Daeron?

Aegon had the decency to look ashamed, though he threw his sister an angry glance.

-Enough Helaena!

Her daughter turned to her.

-I will not have you scold your brother. You are not his mother nor his father. Your father and I have settled this issue! I have had enough talk of your half-sister and this subject. Your brother lost an eye over a simple fight between children, so I will have a nice quiet dinner to celebrate his recovery. I will not have you importunate him any further!

Helaena still looked angry but she kept her mouth shut. She was too sweet-tempered of a girl to go against her mother’s orders and in a way, it made Alicent feel bad about yelling at her. 

Trying her best to change the subject she gave Helaena a smile and told her of their plans for the morrow.

-I have spoken to Septon Eustace and he will accompany us to the orphanage. We will take clothes and toys for the children there. I believe your septas will certainly want to join us.

The suggestion was enough to brighten Helaena’s mood again. Alicent then turned to her son Aemond.

-And seeing as you are feeling better Aemond, you will be accompanying us.

-What?!- he angrily demanded. -Why should I?!

-Because it is part of your punishment, or you don’t recall the conversation your father and I had with you? You are to assist us with our charity work for the time being. Your father was quite adamant on that and you will do as he says.

Aemond crossed his arms over his chest slouching on his chair.

-You should come with us as well Aegon, to keep your brother company. - Alicent suggest as she recalled her brother’s warning that her son was not well loved by the people.

Aegon rolled his eyes.

-I can’t mother, I have practice in the morrow.

It was a lie and Alicent knew it, her son often would skip sword practice. Like her husband Viserys, Aegon was prone to laziness and he much preferred to sleep late. She allowed it to slide that time though.

-Very well. But in the future perhaps you can come with us sometimes.

Aegon shoved another mouthful of lamprey pie into his mouth and pretended to nor hear his mother’s suggestion. At the same time Aemond continued to sulk on his seat, ever now and then taking his hand to his lost eye covered by white linen.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a servant came announcing the king.

Alicent was surprised at Viserys’s presence. He had not sent word that he would dine with them and over the last days, they had barely saw each other. He had been spending his time either with his council or with Septon Eustace, who he had been confiding his troubles to.

The Septon was as loyal to Viserys as a dog, but luckily, he also loved Alicent, so he had told her that Viserys had not parted in the best terms with the princess and his brother, and that he had been suffering for it.

-I apologize for not making it known that I would dine with you all earlier.

-There’s nothing to apologize my love, I will have the servants bring you a plate and more food.

She gracefully stood from her chair and summoned the servants telling them His Grace would be dining in her apartments.

They had a quiet and peaceful family dinner. Alicent tried her best to be gracious and to put the recent events on the back of her mind for her children’s sake. After dinner they bided them goodnight and left for their beds leaving Alicent and Viserys alone with each other.

King and queen remained silent for a while until Viserys finally spoke.

-I want you to know that I have been giving the events that transpired on Dragonstone a lot of thought. As I have told you then, I worry for the animosity between you and Rhaenyra. While I have always known that you two had grown distant and cold towards one another almost hitting each other went beyond my expectations. 

-She tried to suggest a severe punishment for your son Aemond, who had just lost an eye!

Viserys raised a hand.

-She suggested some terrible things, and you did as well Alicent. Not to mention you tried to make up excuses for our son Aemond beating up a babe of two. I know you are a mother, but there are limits even for a mother’s love and…

-You are wrong Viserys. - Alicent said interrupting her husband- There aren’t limits to a mother’s love. This is something that neither you, nor any other men will ever understand. You start loving them when they are placed in your arms, we start loving them once we know they are within us. You will also be forever unable to understand the pain we go through to bring them into this world. It’s all easy for you. It’s not easy for us.

-All you say may be true Alicent, and yet, you don’t understand that Rhaenyra is a mother just as you are and that she loves those boys of hers as much as you do yours.

Alicent stared at Viserys with anger. What he failed to see was that while Rhaenyra’s sons would be giving something that had been taken from her own sons. By every law of gods and men, her Aegon should be the next king. And yet, by Viserys’s wishes Rhaenyra would be queen and her Aegon king after her, both of them robbing her first-born son.

-You two have to find common ground and have to find a way to make peace with each other. I have spoken to her and now that you are calmer, I am speaking to you. I will have no more wars, and this is final!

Silence fell between them once more.

-I went to see Ser Criston this morning. 

The king’s eyes turned to her. He made no question but Alicent answered it anyway.

-He is my sworn shield and he was attacked by your brother prince Daemon. He was just doing his duty defending our son and your brother stuck a dagger on his leg.

-Ser Criston was in the wrong. He did not have the right to touch a member of the royal family without consent and…

-Do you hear yourself talking Viserys? He merely touched his shoulder and your brother tried to kill him.

-Don’t exaggerate Alicent!

-You know I am not exaggerating. You know your brother better than me! Daemon is dangerous and unpredictable. He can’t simply lash out at someone like that! Much less a member of the Kingsguard! You worry about our son’s behaviour, yet you don’t worry about your brother’s?

Viserys sighed, he looked tired and older than his forty-three name days.

-There’s not been a day since I became king where I have not worried about my brother Daemon, and I worry to this day I still worry.

Alicent’s hand touched her husband’s.

-Viserys, let us speak truthfully with each other. I am not trying to convince you of anything, I just want us to speak the truth.

The king stared at her silently waiting for her to speak.

-You brother should have been your heir when you only had Rhaenyra. You know that, just as my father knew back then. And you also know full well why you have made your daughter your heir. She was seven at the time so don’t try to convince me it was due to her skills in leadership. I know you love her fiercely, but your main reason was to keep Daemon away from the throne. And yet a few years later, you chose to marry the Princess of Dragonstone to him.

She stopped for a moment.

-What was the point Viserys?

He wasn’t angry at her words. He held her gaze with his deep purple eyes and he answered.

-You said I don’t understand what’s like to be a mother. That is true. But you Alicent, don’t understand the love I have for Daemon. 

-I have my own brothers. - she countered.

-Aye. You have brothers, and a father, and a mother. Daemon was the only brother I ever knew. Our brother Aegon barely reached his first name-day. I held Daemon in my arms after he was born, and I was with him almost every day after that. We shared a room and we laughed and told secrets to each other, we played together, and we comforted each other after our mother princess Alyssa died, and we did so again when our father prince Baelon left this world. That was the only time I ever saw my brother cry Alicent, after our father Baelon died.

Alicent blinked a couple of times. Hard as she tried, she could not picture prince Daemon crying. He was cold and he was cruel, she knew that well having been mocked by him when she was just a young maiden who thought she was in love with the handsome and dashing Targaryen prince.

Viserys’s voice shuddered as he spoke.

-There is good in my brother, I saw it... He has a heart somewhere.

-The good he might have doesn’t erase the evil he has done Viserys. He mocked you many times. He called your dead son, the same one queen Aemma die to bring into this world “the heir for a day”! And he seduced Rhaenyra right under your nose without a second thought as to how he would hurt you with his actions.

She did not expect his next answer.

-That was my fault as much as his. I forgot how easy it was to love my brother. Of course, Rhaenyra would love him, she is my daughter through and through…

Viserys took a goblet of wine to his lips and drank.

-Daemon might never love Rhaenyra as she would like to be loved, but he cares for her, even loves her in his own way. I have learned to make my peace with their wedding. It was necessary and I was made to see the benefits of it, and I can’t argue with them. They gave me two grandsons, healthy and beautiful boys and Targaryen to the bone. It always worried the Council that the king would not be named Targaryen, and in marrying Rhaenyra to by brother I assured that a female ruler will not erase the Targaryen name.

“You could have assured that by marrying her to Aegon, but you would hear none of it…” she thought to herself.

-I can’t bring myself to regret a marriage that has given me Aegon and Viserys. For better or worse, no man will ever protect my daughter as Daemon will… and I have learned to find comfort in this.

Viserys was right on that account. He had chosen to give Rhaenyra to the most ambitious man alive. He would never let anything bad happen to the girl, nor would he ever allow her to fall out of love with him, for that could mean losing his beloved Iron Throne, or at least the promise of it. 

There wasn’t anything else Alicent could say. There was much she wanted to say, but it would be of no use. From now on she would have to act on her own and she would rely on her father alone. That was the only way she could keep her children safe and to give her son his birth right.

-Aemond will accompany me and Helaena in the morrow in our charity work.

Viserys smiled.

-Good. I think this will be much to his benefit Alicent.

-I would ask something of you Viserys however.

Before he could reply she took his hands into her own.

-I beg you to find it in your heart to forgive our son and to offer him some comfort. He is still a child, he acted out of impulse. My brothers used to hit each other when they were small, and you can’t look at me and say that you and Daemon never hit each other.

She grasped his hands even harder.

-Aemond lost an eye! That is punishment enough! Many times, he feels that you love Rhaenyra more than you love him or his siblings, and maybe this was his cause for acting out!

-I…- Viserys seemed taken aback- I never meant to make my children think I love them any less than I do their older sister.

“But you do.” Alicent thought to herself.

-I am very proud of our children Alicent you must know that. Aegon looks so much like me at his age, Helaena is kind and sweet as a Summer day, Aemond is as bold and brave as my father ever was and our little Daeron is a joy to be around!

-Thank you.

Alicent had to fight back the tears in her eyes. Viserys gently touched her face making her look at him.

-You are the love of my life Alicent. I love you more than anything. And I love every single one of the children you gave me. Never doubt that.

He claimed to love them, yet she knew he did not love them as he did Rhaenyra for if he did, Aegon would be Prince of Dragonstone instead of the bitch.

They spent the night together in her rooms and for the following days Viserys spent as much time with them as he could, and he shared his nights with her. Her children seemed happier, and Aemond soon started to act as himself once more.

She was happy to see that losing his eye had not caused her son to lose his bravery and she was happy to have him back.

-I lost an eye but gained a dragon, and not any dragon, the mighty Vhagar. It was a fair trade.

As much as he loaded to do charity work the promise of going to see Vhagar kept him going and a full turn of the moon after he had claimed her, Aemond was finally able to ride her again. 

That night it was all he could talk about much to the annoyance of his older brother Aegon who had to endure Aemond constantly mocking him on account of how small Sunfyre still was.

-He still is the most beautiful dragon there ever was! - Aegon said to his younger brother as he sulked in his chair.

-He’s got you there Aemond. - Viserys agreed laughing.

The desserts were being served when Grand Maester Mellos entered the royal apartments clutching to his chest and followed closely by Ser Arryk of the Kingsguard.

-I apologize your Grace, but the Grand Maester said it was urgent business and pleaded with me to let him pass.

Her husband stood from his chair and so did she.

-What is my good Mellos? You look like you just saw the Stranger!

-I would almost wish that that was the case my king! And if I am still standing after this grave news it is because the Father is sustaining me with his own hands and the Mother is breathing life into me with her own lungs. 

Extending his arm, he handed Viserys a letter with the seal of House Strong.

 

The Small Council was immediately summoned by Viserys.

Grand Maester Mellos, Lord Beesbury, Ser Criston Cole, Lord Jasper Wylde, Larys Strong, Septon Eustace and the queen and king all gathered at the Tower of the Hand.

Alicent’s heart was beating loudly within her chest as her husband looked gravely around the room. His face with a sickly pale colour and his hands sweating. 

-My lords, first of all I would like to apologize for interrupting your dinner, but we were just informed by our good Grand Maester Mellos of the great tragedy and loss that we suffered this day.

Every single eye in the room was stuck to Viserys waiting patiently for him to speak again. Everyone that is, but Larys Strong the Master of Whispers who seemed to be expecting those events.

-A letter came this evening from Harrenhal, and…

-A cup of wine for his grace! - Setpon Eustace commanded as he ran to the king’s side- Our king is not feeling well!

He helped Viserys to a chair so he could sit.

-I thank you good Eustace.

-You work too hard for all of us my King. Mayhaps it is better for you to retire for the evening and for us all to carry on with this meeting tomorrow.

-Your concerns are no unfounded Septon Eustace, but this news must be heard by our Council today! 

He took a deep breath.

-A fire broke out at Harrenhal this past night. And unfortunately, our beloved Lord Lyonel Strong perished in this fire.

There was a collective gasp in the room and a look of shock in every face there.

-May the Father receive him with open arms! - Septon Eustace said blessing himself.

-Is this quite certain Your Grace? - Lord Jasper asked at once.

-It is my Lord, his son Ser Harwin has written to us himself to inform me of his father’s tragic death…

-WHAT?!

Every face turned towards Larys Strong. 

With his usual limp the man walked over to Viserys and asked him to see the letter. The king promptly agreed and handed him the parchment.

-I am sorry I did not spoke to you before Larys, I thought your brother might have informed you of these grave news… 

Larys studied the letter, his brown eyes looking almost feverish.

-This is Harwin’s handwriting…

-Aye. - Viserys replied. - Luckily your brother was not at the castle of Harrenhal at the time of the fires and so he was able to survive. He tells me he has already written to your sisters Lady Careleen and Lady Alla to tell them of what happened.

-A most fortunate thing Your Grace, that way our princess will be informed as well. - Lord Beesbury said.

Larys looked as if someone had removed the floor from under his feet. He gave a quick plea to be excused and left the rooms before anyone could say anything. Many of the eyes followed him, all more shocked at seeing such an emotional reaction from the usual mystery that was the Master of Whispers, than from the news of Lord Lyonel’s death.

Alicent soon excused herself as well and made her way back to her apartments, leaving her husband with what was left of his Small Council.

She found her brother and her cousin waiting for her in her rooms.

-I took the liberty of dismissing your ladies when I heard. Is it truth then? - Ser Gwayne asked at once.

Alicent nodded.

-Lord Strong is dead. - she said. - A fire in Harrenhal killed him.

Her brother almost jumped from glee and he clapped his hands together.

-Father is a genius! That place is said to be cursed so no one will suspect a thing!

-Larys seemed surprise at the news.

Ser Gwayne nodded.

-As he well should! What father promised him was to kill his brother Harwin, I don’t seem to recall he mentioned anything about his father Lord Lyonel.

-He didn’t know we would kill Lord Lyonel?

-Shhhh! Not so loudly, or do you want the whole castle to hear us?!- her brother scolded her- Answering your question, no he did not. He agreed to help our cause if we were to get rid of his brother for him. Convincing his father and our king that Harwin needed to be removed from court was Larys’s role.

Alicent was suddenly frightened.

-And killing him was father’s… but he didn’t. Harwin still lives.

Her brother waved her off.

-Who cares? What we wanted was to get ride of Lord Strong to let the position of Hand free for our father to take! And we did it! We can kill Harwin later, and Larys will become Lord of Harrenhal as he wanted. Now enough, let’s celebrate sweet sister!

Her brother filled three cups of wine and gave her one and her cousin Mina another.

-With our father as Hand once more, our power and influence will grow again.

-First things first Gwayne. - Alicent warned- First he must be named Hand again.

She did not know if it would be such an easy obstacle to overcome and other questions started to emerge in her mind.

-Worry tomorrow my dear sister Alicent, tonight we drink and celebrate.

Alicent yielded to her brother’s high spirits. With a smile they clung their cups together and she sipped the sweet wine.

-We may celebrate with discretion brother! After all, House Hightower is in tears after the great tragedy that has struck House Strong… or so we will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you liked it and I have some very exciting announcement for all of you who are Alyssa and Baelon fans. Before I update this story again I will post a new fic about Daemon's parents :D I cannot wait to share it with you and I hope to have it ready by this weekend, probably Sunday.
> 
> And the next chapter of the Blacks and the Greens will probably be in Daemon's POV or Rhaenyra's, I am still deciding. Anyway thanks so much for reading and for all your wonderful comments/kudos/bookmarts/etc they make my day :D in other exciting announcements tomorrow is FRIDAY! :D 
> 
> I have way too much enthusiasm :/ bye for now ;D


End file.
